En passant (Tome 1)
by CookiesDuncan74
Summary: Et si Draco Malefoy avait-eu une soeur jumelle? Et si elle était allé à Gryffondor? Disclaimer: L'univers et la quasi totalité des personnages sont à J.K. Rowling mais le reste dont l'histoire est à moi. Je posterai quand je pourrai; M parce que certaines révélations et scènes peuvent choquer.
1. Prologue

Je hoquetais de douleur, et un flot de sang épais et noir s'échappa de mes lèvres et vint ajouter davantage de couleur à ma tenue, tâchant mon visage blême. A moitié allongée, le dos contre un rocher, je sentais ma vie s'échapper de moi au même rythme que mes fluides vitaux de par les blessures trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les compter qui marquaient mon corps. Etait-ce la fin? Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de ma mort prochaine, et c'était cela qui me faisait peur à cet instant. Ne pas avoir peur de mourir, me faisait peur... J'eus un rire amer et me mis à tousser violemment crachant davantage de sang, mon corps semblant me faire payer au centuple mon insolente attitude. Je renversais la tête en arrière et observais le ciel qui m'apparaissait brouillé et moucheté de points noirs. Oui la fin était proche. Je parvins à resserrer infimement ma prise sur ma baguette et cela m'apaisa quelques peu. Au moins, les Autres étaient loin et avec un peu de chance en "sécurité" (façon de parler, car nul n'était vraiment en sécurité désormais). Fermant les yeux, j'eus un dernier léger sourire et la pensée d'une paire d'yeux incroyablement verts. Puis le monde bascula de son équilibre et je sombrais...

 **Prologue**

Comment je me suis retrouvé dans une telle situation?

Et si je vous disais que c'était une très longue et très compliquée histoire? Seriez-vous prêt à l'écouter?

Je m'appelle Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy. Et ceci est mon histoire. Ou du moins une partie de mon histoire. Des éclats de mon enfance dans le Manoir des Malfoys, avec ma Mère Narcissa, mon Père Lucius et mon frère jumeau, Draco. Mais surtout et avant tout. Les sept années que je passa à Poudlard et les événements qui y furent liés. Ceci est le récit de mon histoire dans la Seconde Guerre des Ténèbres qui opposa Lumière et Ténèbres, l'Ordre du Phénix et Harry Potter à Lord Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Une guerre où tout n'était pas tout noir ou tout blanc et où les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissaient être. Ceci est mon histoire. Moi Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, élève de Gryffondor et bien d'autres choses encore.

Mais chut, vous découvrirez cela bien assez tôt. Ouvrez votre esprit et plongez donc dans les flots déchirés de ma mémoire...et ceux de tant d'autres, vivants comme morts.


	2. Chapter 1: Les apparences

Chapitre 1

Je sentis la sensation hautement désagreable de crochet me saisir au ventre alors que tout se brouillait et tourbillonnait autour de moi, le bras de mon père seul point fixe dans tout cela. Puis tout cessa brutalement. Contrairement à Draco qui manqua de s'étaler sur le quai, s'accrochant de justesse à mère, je vacillais à peine et clignais des yeux pour me resituer. Il était encore tôt et peu de monde se trouvait sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 qui accueillait le train menant à l'école Poudlard. Menant à mon avenir. Un avenir qui peu importe quels seront mes choix, serait parmi les plus dangereux et tumultueux. Et je savais déjà quelles seraient mes décisions. Et l'avenir qui se dessinait dans mon esprit, était des plus difficiles et hardus. Et il monterait un peu plus mes parents et mon frére à mon encontre. En aurai-je seulement le courage? Était une question, qui martelait à grands coups ma poitrine tout comme celle qui n'en était pas vraiment une: Pourquoi pas?

Je reportais mon attention sur mes parents et mon frère. Lucieus et Narcissa Malefoy. Grands , aux cheveux d'un blond extrêmement pâle presque blanc semblant tissé d'argent, yeux gris d'acier pour mon père, bleus pâles pour ma mère, vêtus de couteux et luxueux vêtements de sorciers dans les tons noirs et émeraudes, arrogants et glacials. L'inflexibilité et la soumission silencieuse en couple. Et puis Draco.

Mon frère jumeau. Dire que nous étions le jour et la nuit était un sacré euphémisme. Lui aux cheveux des Malfoys, blonds pâles aux fils argentées, aux yeux gris aux accents métalliques, à la peau pâle d'ivoire, au visage pointu mais harmonieux, arrogant et imbu de soi du haut de ses onze ans et de son métre vingt-six, se pavanant dans son statut de Sang-Pur. Moi, sa cadette de treize secondes, de même taille, aux très longs cheveux bouclés indisciplinées et rebelles bruns héritage des Blacks de par Mére attachés pour le moment en une longue tresse, aux yeux en amandes bleus rois, à la peau un rien moins pâle, discrète solitaire et assez introverti. Il n'y avait que nos visages qui se ressemblaient un peu, même si dans l'ensemble je tenais bien plus du côté Black (Mère est une Black de naissance) que du côté Malfoys.

Aux dires de mes parents, je ressemblais assez à ma Tante Bellatrix, la seconde grande soeur de Mère, notamment les cheveux. Mais moi je le sais, je ressemble plus à Sirius Black, le cousin de Mère. J'ai vu une photo enfouie et oubliée dans un vieux coffre au grenier et je lui ressemble vraiment. Cousin Sirius et Tante Bellatrix que je n'ai jamais rencontrés car ils sont enfermés à la prison d'Azkaban, là où les sorciers sont gardés par les Détraqueurs. Aux dires de tous, ce sont des Mangemorts, partisants de Lord Voldemort, un célèbre mage noir disparu depuis 10 ans.

Je sais que Père était un Mangemort mais il a réussi à s'en tirer, à grands coups de corruption de manipulations et de mensonges. Même si tous les Mangemorts attendent leur heure encore aujourd'hui, parfois sans même en avoir conscience comme pour mon Père. Car je l'ai compris moi aussi, et le sais par une sorte d'instinct, Voldemort est toujours vivant. Il n'a pas pu mourir ainsi, vaincu par le Survivant alors âgé de 1 an. Oh, il est certain qu'il doit grandement être affaibli, mais je sens au fond de moi qu'en aucun cas, il n'est disparu pour toujours. Père et Mère ne veulent pas que je le nomme Voldemort et le désignent en privé par le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors que le monde des Sorciers chuchote avec crainte une autre appellation "Vous-Savez-Qui" ou "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom". C'est dire la crainte qu'il a inspiré. Et qu'il inspire encore.

Lâchant le bras de mon père, je m'écarte de deux pas et rajustant distraitement ma tenue, regarde autour de moi avec attention. Avant de me retourner vers les membres de ma famille. Une famille pour qui je n'ai que crainte, colére et incompréhension. Père, le visage froid et sévére comme toujours, commence alors à nous faire ses "dernières recommandations":

-Montrez vous digne de votre lignée. Vous êtes des Malfoys. Supérieurs et Purs. Nul ne se situe au-dessus de vous. Apportez fierté et honneur à la noble maison de Salazar Serpentard et à notre nom. Que je n'apprenne rien qui ne me donne raison de vous remettre à votre place."

Notre Père, si aimant et affectueux... C'est tout à fait lui ça. Mère enlace alors Draco et lui dit avec son amour et sa bienveillance qui ne sont réservés qu'à lui:

\- Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien et que vous nous ferez honneur. Vous allez être d'excellents élèves et bien vous plaire à Poudlard. La Maison des Serpentards est après tout bien digne de sa réputation."

Si j'entendais encore les mots "réputations", "lignée", "maison", "honneur", "pur", "supérieur" et "Serpentard", je crois que j'allai vomir. De préférence sur les chaussures de mes parents. Draco se rengorgeant déclara d'un air pompeux:

-N'ayez pas d'inquiétude je serai à la hauteur. Je suis un Malfoy après tout."

La bile n'était pas loin. Mes parents posèrent leurs regards, d'un froid polaire sur moi voyant que je ne disais rien. Je les regardais sans broncher et finis par lâcher:

-,Je ferai ce qui me semble juste."

Je vis la contrariété et l'agacement passer dans les yeux de mon père et la lassitude dans ceux de ma mère. Je n'étais pas vraiment la fille idéale de Sang-Pur, obéissante et sage, qu'ils auraient aimés avoir, il est vrai. Mais j'avais depuis longtemps l'habitude de leurs perpétuelles désapprobations et déceptions. Aussi je ne frémis même pas sous les faisceaux de leurs yeux. Saisissant la poignée de ma valise d'une main et de l'autre la bandoulière de ma besace, je les saluais chacun d'un signe de tête:

-Père. Mère. Portez-vous bien."

Puis je me détournais et montais dans le train. Ma famille et moi n'avons jamais été proches. Pour tout dire, nous étions opposés sur de multiples points et il n'y avait aucun amour ou presque entre nous. Cet amour, cette fierté et cette approbation, ils la réservaient pour Draco qui leur retournait amour, respect et admiration. Draco. Mon frère jumeau avec qui je n'avais absolument rien en commun et qui m'était plus opposé que le plus parfait étranger. Quelle si belle famille nous formions...

Je m'engouffrais dans un compartiment et rangeais ma valise au-dessus de ma tête dans le filet prévu à cet effet (je n'aurais pas besoin de la redescendre ayant déjà revêtu mon uniforme de Poudlard) , avant de fermer la porte et m'asseyant côté fenêtre, d'appuyer ma tête contre la vitre froide et de fermer les yeux, ma tête douloureuse semblant pulser au rythme des battements de mon coeur. Poudlard. Et ses 4 maisons. Poudlard. Et son directeur légendaire. Poudlard. Empli de secrets, de magie et de mystères. Poudlard. Où tout se déciderait.

Le train s'arrêta enfin avec un crissement de rails et un chuintement de vapeur. Il faisait nuit au dehors. Laissant mes affaires à l'intérieur du train d'où elles seraient conduises jusqu'à ma future chambre, je sortais du compartiment puis du train, débarquant sur le quai bondé de monde. Le trajet s'était relativement bien passé mis à part quelques désagréments mineurs.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Le train était maintenant parti depuis 1 heure et j'étais toujours seule dans mon compartiment. Je m'étais plongée dans la lecture du livre "Eléments de sortilèges et recensement des enchantements" de Gemenius Nott, ayant déjà lu, relu et mémorisé depuis belle lurette, mes livres de cours, quand j'entendis la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir. Levant les yeux, je les posais sur un jeune garçon de mon âge aux yeux verts comme ceux d'un jaguar,brun et à la peau café au lait, à l'arrogance pleine d'assurance des Sangs-Purs.

 **POV BLAIZE ZABINI**

Il était entrain de marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre Draco, Théodore et les autres qui l'attendaient, quand il arriva en vue d'un attroupement d'élèves qui chuchotaient furieusement tout en essayant de regarder le plus discrètement possible dans un compartiment. Il fronca des sourcils. Qui pouvait bien se trouver dans ce compartiment pour attirer l'attention de tant de personnes, des 7éme années comprises? Etait-ce le compartiment où se trouvait Harry Potter, le Survivant dont on disait qu'il était dans le train?

Curieux, il se fraya un chemin pour chercher à voir l'intérieur. Enfin il y parvint. Et en resta figé. Par tous les caleçons et les chaussettes de Merlin et de Salazar réunis! Une fille de onze ans était assise dans le compartiment. Et c'est elle qui captait ainsi attention et curiosité.

Ce n'était pas sa beauté, avec ses très longs cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui tombaient en cascade bouclée et soyeuse dans son dos, sa peau d'un pâle nacrée, ses traits fins et délicats et ses grands yeux en amandes d'un bleu roi profond et changeant.

Ce n'était pas non plus son livre, un livre connu pour être extrêmement complexe et difficile, que même les sixièmes années à Poudlard avaient du mal à lire.

Ce n'était pas non plus l'excellent qualité de son uniforme de Poudlard, ni ses bijoux ( un pendentif en forme de dragon en argent pendu sur un simple lacet de cuir, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en bois peint représentants des coccinelles, l'anneau runique en acier à sa main gauche et la bague simple en or fine et ornée d'un minuscule saphir rapellant ses yeux, deux bracelets en cuir attachés par des lacets de cuir et un ornement de cheveux formé de perles sculptées en argent et de pierres bleues et vertes passés sur un lacet de cuir qui tombait à la verticale sur le côté de sa tête et qui se terminait par un assemblement de fils rouges et or).

Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'elle soit seule dans son compartiment alors que tous les autres étaient pleins à craquer. Non c'était l'ensemble de tout cela et surtout...

Son aura. Elle suintait de toutes les pores de sa peau, de chaque parcelle de son être. Une aura d'une puissance inouïe. Une puissance sauvage et indomptée. Lumineuse et Ténébreuse. Et pourtant... Elle laissait une impression de réconfort, de chaleur et de protection qui vous enveloppait telle une chaude et confortable couverture. C'était son aura qui avait ainsi attiré tout ce monde.

Ca et la vision des Lucioles Magiques qui voletaient autour d'elle. On apellait Lucioles Magiques, des petites lueurs que produisaient parfois les jeunes sorciers quand ils avaient une très forte puissance magique par rapport à leur âge et qu'ils relâchaient le contrôle. Il y en avait au moins une trentaine qui volaient en un ballet gracieux, majestueux et magnifique dans le compartiment et elles arboraient toutes les couleurs et les nuances, en changeant à un rythme aléatoire. Et Elle, telle une fée- magicienne enfant des contes d'autrefois, lisait tranquillement, sans sembler avoir conscience de la présence des Lucioles ou de celles des élèves au dehors du compartiment.

Il en resta soufflé. Figé. Statufié. Hypnothysé. Ensorcelé. Charmé. Stupéfixié. Incapable de réagir. Incapable de réfléchir. En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, son monde avait été complétement chamboulé. Sans même s'en apercevoir il entra dans le compartiment. Aussitôt aprés un dernier tout sur elles-mêmes les Lucioles se volatilisérent dans les airs. La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur lui...

 **FIN POV BLAISE ZABINI**

 **FIN FLASH-BACK**

Secouant la tête et rejetant mes cheveux, que j'avais détressé aussitôt monté dans le train, en arrière, je me dirigeais vers un homme immense (il dépassait largement les deux mètres, il devait avoir du sang de géant dans les veines) et qui hélait les premières années pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Je vis du coin de l'oeil, les cheveux pâles de mon frère, et m'assurais de rester loin de lui. Puis mon regard tomba sur Lui.

Aussitôt je l'identifiais. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Celui qui aurait vaincu Voldemort alors qu'il était à peine âgé de 1 an. Je le détaillais rapidement du regard. Cheveux noirs rebelles coiffés ou plutôt décoiffés en épis, peau d'un pâle plus foncé que le mien de trois nuances au moins, assez petit et mince, clairement sous-alimenté et maltraité ce que personne à part moi ne semblait remarquer... Et ses yeux...

D'un vert magnifique et fascinant, de la même nuance que celle du sortilège de la Mort auquel il avait survécu en cette Nuit d'Halloween où Voldemort était venu à Godric's Hollow dans la maison des Potters. Et dont il gardait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que j'entraperçus l'espace d'un instant avant que des mèches sombres, ne viennent retomber dessus. Aucune trace d'arrogance ou d'orgueil. D'une aura clairement de Lumière et pourtant il y en avait une autre extrêmement Ténébreuse qui semblait être logée en lui comme un fragment appartenant à une autre âme. Oui, tout allait bel et bien changer à Poudlard pour moi...

Au moment où mes yeux croisèrent furtivement ceux du Survivant, je m'en rapellais d'autres d'une nuance de vert bien différente, celle de la jungle et des yeux d'un jaguar...

 **FLASH BACK**

Levant les yeux, je les posais sur un jeune garçon de mon âge aux yeux verts comme ceux d'un jaguar,brun et à la peau café au lait, à l'arrogance pleine d'assurance des Sangs-Purs. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour l'identifier. Blaise Zabini. Un des grands amis de Draco. Nous n'avions jamais été présentés mais je l'avais déjà aperçu lorsqu'il rendait visite à Draco tandis que je me trouvais dans ces moments-là dans ma chambre, la bibliothèque ou sur une des branches d'un arbre du Parc, et donc ainsi invisible à ses yeux alors que par la fenêtre ou à travers le feuillage, j'avais parfaitement pu le voir et apprécier à la fois sa beauté et à la fois son arrogance et son caractère très "petit c** arrogant et prétentieux manipulateur fourbe sournois et autres "mauvais" traits Serpentariens".

Je n'avais rien contre les Serpentards en particulier. C'était contre les gens qui y allaient comme ma famille et leurs amis, que j'avais une dent. Voir une dentition complète. Aussi ce n'est pas vraiment avec l'esprit le plus amical qui soit que je le regardais se tenir dans mon compartiment où j'avais été parfaitement tranquille jusque là. Je parlais de ma plus belle voix "Black", froide (du genre aussi glaciae que la Mer du Nord en janvier) et tranchante (autant qu'un katana ensorcelé parfaitement affuté):

\- Si vous cherchez Draco, Lord-Héritier Zabini, je vous indiquerai qu'il ne se trouve en aucune manière ici. Aussi je vous suggérerais de cesser à l'instant cette grossière intrusion et la non moins grossière inspection que vous faites de ma personne."

Je sais. Je m'exprimais ici comme une parfaite petite Sang-Pure, désagréable, arrogante et glaciale. Mais c'était le seul langage qu'il serait capable de comprendre, codifié et structuré par des règles ancestrales strictes et protocolaires qui dataient de bien avant la naissance de Salazar Serpentard et sachant qu'il était né, il y a plus de 1000 ans, c'était dire.

Mes paroles semblèrent le frapper avec la force de coups de poignards et c'est tout juste s'il ne tressaillait pas à chaque mot. Il n'en ait pas moins qu'il en resta figé. Complétement hébété.

Puis se passa alors quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange. Son visage passa par différentes couleurs en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Blanc fantôme. Vert pomme. Bleu glace. Rouge tomate. J'eus à peine le temps de penser, légèrement inquiète tout de même, qu'il faudrait peut-être que j'avertisse quelqu'un avant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque ou un truc du genre, dans mon compartiment et que je me retrouve à remplir une tonne de paperasses à cause de cela. Sans dire un mot, il fit volte-face et sortit du compartiment, filant plus vite qu'un gobelin ayant repéré une armure sorcière du 13éme siècle française.

Je dois l'avouer, je restais quelques secondes un rien statufiée sous la surprise, seulement capable de cligner des yeux tel un hibou sous anesthésiant. Puis me reprenant, je haussais les épaules et me replongeais dans mon livre. Les jeunes garçons étaient vraiment bizzares.

 **POV BLAISE ZABINI**

Il mit directement la tête sous l'eau glacée qui s'échappait du robinet des toilettes. La morsure froide du liquide lui fit du bien, lui rendant quelques esprits. Tenant le lavabo de chaque côté et s'appuyant ainsi sur ses mains, il s'observa haletant et tremblant dans la glace, notant son visage défait semblable à celui d'un sorcier qui aurait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui proposer un diner en amoureux en battant des cils. Sonné.

Par Salazar tout puissant et ses Purs Ancêtres... Sa voix. Plus froide que les étoiles des cieux d'hiver, plus tranchante que les éclats de glace du Palais de Moscou, plus mélodieuse que les chants d'un Phoenix, plus belle que milles et milles symphonies... Et ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé tout de de feu et de glace, mêlant sauvages ténèbres et hardante lumière... Par tous les Sangs Sacrés et les Serments Ancestraux... Elle ne pouvait qu'être du plus pur des Sangs, de la plus haute des Lignées... Et elle ne pouvait qu'aller à Serpentard. Seule cette Maison, saurait l'accueillir à la hauteur de son Rang. La Maison où ses amis et lui allaient aller.

Dire qu'elle était dans son année de même que le Survivant. Poudlard allait définitivement subir de grands bouleversements dans les 7 années à venir. Oh que oui...


	3. Chapter 2: Premier choix

**Chapitre 2**

Je me fondais du mieux que je pus dans le petit groupe de premières années qui tout timides et chuchotants avançaient en se collant les uns aux autres comme s'il y avait quelques dangers et comme si cette méthode pouvait marcher en cas de réel danger. Pour ma part je ne pouvais contenir le sentiment d'émerveillement qui m'avait pris alors, que assise dans une barque avec deux autres élèves auxquels je n'avais prêté aucune attention, j'avais vu pour la première fois le château tout illuminé et se découpant dans la nuit étoilée. Un profond et sincère sentiment d'émerveillement, et une sorte d'impression étrange presque prémonitoire: celle de rentrer enfin à la maison.

Les portes de la Grande Salle se refermèrent sur le Professeur McGonagall qui venait de nous faire son discours de bienvenue, trop vite pour que nous eussions le temps de distinguer autre chose que quatre grandes tables côtes à côte où étaient assis des élèves, ainsi qu'une autre en bout de salle où semblait se tenir les professeurs. A peine les portes se furent-elles refermées que la voix de mon frère se fit entendre tranchant le silence:

-Ainsi c'était donc vrai, ce que j'ai entendu. Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard.

Ca c'était tout Draco. Aussi subtil et discret qu'un Magyar à pointes soul dans un salon de thé. Je me retins difficilement de lui attraper l'oreille pour la tordre et le tirer en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'on est au moins mangé avant d'attirer l'attention sur lui et par conséquent sur moi, fait découlant malheureusement de notre lien tout aussi malheureux de jumeaux? Non c'était trop dur pour le Petit Prince? "Les jumeaux c'est merveilleux", qu'ils disaient... Je demande à être remboursé depuis ma naissance et j'ai toujours aucune réponse. C'est sûrement qu'il est si pénible que s'il le reprenait personne n'en voudrait. Oui, c'est sûrement cela. Il n'en était pas moins que je ne fis pas un geste, que je ne dis pas un mot. Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Pourquoi dans ce cas-précis aurai-je déroger à cela? Je regardais d'un oeil cependant interêssé la scène comme tous les autres.

Draco s'avança vers le Survivant et s'adressa à lui:

-Lui c'est Goyle. Et lui Crabe. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

L'envie de vomir de la gare revint à l'entente des intonations toutes particulières qu'il mit sur notre nom de famille. Ce qu'il pouvait être arrogant. J'entendis plus que je ne vis le rouquin à côté d'Harry Potter pouffer avec mépris. Un Weasley sans le moindre doute. Et la suite me donna raison. Draco n'avait jamais aimé que l'on se moque de lui:

\- Mon nom te fait rire? Inutile de te demander le tien! Un rouquin, et une robe de seconde main. Tu es forcément un Weasley...

Malfoy et Weasley avaient toujours été opposé, avec une haine toute particulière. Famille vouée aux Ténèbres contre une autre concacrèe à la Lumière. Nul ne saurait dire à quand remonte sa inimité.

Draco poursuivit, reportant son attention sur Harry Potter:

\- Tu t'apercevras vite que certaines familles de sorciers valent mieux que d'autres Potter. Evite de choisir tes amis parmi les gens douteux. Je peux te conseiller.

Et il lui tendit la main. Je sentis tous les Sangs-Purs présents retenir leur souffle. Eux-seuls pouvaient comprendre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Une proposition d'Alliance. Entre la Famille Malfoy et la Famille Potter, deux des plus anciennes et importantes Familles de Sangs-Purs, bien que dans deux Camps opposés. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise que Draco agisse ainsi. Père l'avait après tout formé pour être le Lord-Héritier de notre Famille et c'était ce qu'il était. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais que voir le visage de mon frère et le dos d'Harry Potter ainsi qu'un bout des cheveux flamboyant de celui qui devait être Ronald Weasley le dernier des frères Weasley. Aussi je ne pus vois le visage du Survivant quand il répliqua, faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois claire et jeune mais pleine d'assurance:

\- Je sais très bien qui sont les gens douteux je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

J'en eus le souffle coupé devant tant d'audace...ou d'ignorance. Peut-être même les deux. Etait-il seulement conscient des conséquences de son action? Par cette phrase et son refus de serrer la main à Draco, il venait de raviver le conflit entre les Familles dites de Lumière et celles dites des Ténèbres. D'autant plus qu'il était le Survivant, Harry Potter, le dernier Potter et donc le Lord de sa Famille. Un symbole et une icône du Camp de la Lumière même s'il semblait l'ignorer. Je vis Draco d'en un premier temps devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà ce qui avec son teint était un exploit. Puis il devint rouge cramoisi et ouvrit la bouche, affreusement vexé pour répliquer vertement sans le moindre doute. Il n'en eut pas le temps car le Professeur McGonagall revenait à l'instant et lui tapota l'épaule avec le parchemin qu'elle tenait à la main. Il rougit d'autant plus de colère et s'empressa de rejoindre ses deux acolytes Crabe et Goyle. Remis à sa place, deux fois d'affilés et bien il allait vite en affaire, mon jumeau... Secrètement je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me réjouir de cela même si extérieurement je n'en montrais rien. Draco aurait bientôt suffisamment de raisons de me nuire pour que j'en rajoute davantage. Le Professeur McGonagall annonça:

-Tout est prêt maintenant. Suivez-moi."

Et alors les Portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent...

J'appréciais fortement à présent le fait de se fondre dans la masse d'élèves et que nous nous serrions tous les uns aux autres. Ainsi personne ne voyait mes jambes trembler et je ne pouvais pas tomber. Oui j'appréciais fortement cette proximité alors que nous avancions dans l'allée principale vers la grande estrade au fond, même si par d'autres côtés et pour d'autres raisons, elle me rendait grandement et profondément mal à l'aise. Mais ce qui me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise, c'était les regards. Et les murmures. Autant ma vision du château n'avait été qu'émerveillement, autant le discours du Professeur McGonagall avait-il amené de la nervosité en moi, autant la confrontation entre Draco et Harry Potter avait-elle fait naître en moi crainte, satisfaction et surprise, autant là à cet instant c'était la peur et l'angoisse qui s'agitaient en moi s'insinuant tels des serpents sous ma peau et répandant en moi leur venin empoisonné. N'eut-ce été tout l'entraînement à l'impassibilité et à la dissimulation de ces émotions et de ces sentiments que tout Malfoy apprenait dés son plus jeune âge, je me serai littéralement effondrée. Serrant les poings je continuais à avancer, impassible vue de l'extérieur.

Notre petit groupe finit par s'arrêter juste entre l'estrade et les autres tables. Et sur l'estrade il y avait un tabouret avec vieux chapeau de sorcier tout usé et rapiécé dessus. Aussitôt je me souvins de ce que j'avais lu dans d'innombrables livres comme Histoire de la Magie de Bathilda Tourdesac. C'était le Choixpaux magique, le chapeau que portait Godric Gryffondor et que les quatre fondateurs avaient ensorcelés afin qu'il repartisse les élèves dans les quatre maisons de Poudlard. Après quelques secondes ce dernier ouvrit ce qui semblait lui tenir de bouche et se mit à chanter:

"-Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Il se tût finalement, et des applaudissements retentirent. Moi j'en restais comme une statue moldue (celles des moldues contrairement aux nôtres ne sont pas animées. Petits joueurs) de marbre, c'est à dire figée ou plutôt médusée. Mais c'était quoi ce Choixpaux et ces rimes dignes d'un Centaure sous Confucius? Et chanter c'était vraiment obligé? Non parce que si on pouvait éviter de finir sourd à notre âge, ça nous arrangerait quant même... Apparament j'étais l'une des seules à penser ainsi car tout le monde autour de moi s'extasiait ou gloussait sur ce Choixpaux chanteur et son discours poétique. J'avais encore plus peur pour la Répartition mais d'une peur différente qui venait s'ajouter aux autres. Puis le Professeur McGonagall prit la parole et je redevins aussi attentive qu'un face à un affamé:

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, je mettrai le Choixpaux sur votre tête...et vous serez ainsi répartis.

Bien sûr j'avais su tout comme l'intégralité des Sangs-Purs à quelques exceptions prés (comme Ronald Weasley que j'entendis dire que ses frères ainés lui avaient dit que c'était un combat de troll et qui marqua pour moi la preuve évidente de sa crédulité et de sa naïveté), comment aller se dérouler la Répartition. Mais pour les autres tels les nés-moldus, les Sangs-Mêlés et les quelques rares Sangs-Purs qui faisaient partis des exceptions, se fut comme si au lieu de se faire dévorer par un , ils faisaient un câlin à une inoffensive petite peluche toute duveteuse. Soulagement intense. Et déception pour certains ( des crétins sans instinct de survie parmi tant d'autres). Le Professeur McGonagall lut le premier nom sur sa liste:

\- Susan Bones.

Une jeune fille un peu rondouillarde aux cheveux en carrés châtains sortit timidement de la masse frétillante que nous représentions, franchit le mètre nous séparant de l'estrade, gravit les trois

marches et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret, d'une démarche mal-assurée et tremblante. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. J'eus presque de la compassion pour elle. Presque. La compassion et l'empathie sont des faiblesses. L'Amour est faiblesse. L'Amour détruit. L'Amour m'a détruit. Les coups détruisent le corps. Le viol peut presque briser l'esprit. Mais la trahison de quelqu'un que l'on a aimé, elle, endommage sans espoir de guérison le Coeur. Je reportais mon attention sur Susan Bones. La nièce d'Amélia Bones Directrice du Service de Justice Magique il me semble. Au bout d'une dizaines de secondes sans doute, le Choixpaux clama:

-POUFFSOUFLE!"

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements de la table la plus à droite aux couleurs jaunes et noires se fit entendre. C'est avec un sourire éblouissant que la jeune fille se leva et courut s'asseoir à la table de sa désormais Maison. Si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage j'aurai applaudi aussi. Elle avait l'air sympathique et heureuse. Si je n'avais pas été qui j'étais peut-être même que nous aurions pu être amies... Je repoussais ces pensées futiles. Je devais rester concentrée. Concentrée sur ce qui était et non ce qui aurait pu être. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire mal, tremblant de tous mes membres. J'étais morte de peur. Et cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant loin de là... Le Professeur McGonagall appelle d'autres noms encore et encore et je vois passer divers élèves dans un ordre qui semble tout à fait aléatoire et non alphabétique, à travers une sorte de brouillard glacé et cotonneux. Je serre plus fort mes poings. Pitié, pas maintenant... Faite que je n'en ai pas UNE... Puis...

-"Draco Malfoy."

C'est au tour de mon frère. Je le vois s'avancer avec la graçe, l'assurance et l'arrogance d'un prince ou d'un Lord vers le tabouret où il s'assit. Le Choixpaux a à peine le temps d'effleurer sa tête...

"-SERPENTARD!"

Je sens mon coeur se tordre dans ma poitrine. Pourtant j'étais sûre qu'il en serait ainsi. Toute notre famille a été à Serpentard... Enfin... Presque toute. Je regarde mon frère allait s'asseoir sous les applaudissements à la table aux couleurs vertes et argent. Alors que McGonagall ouvre la bouche je me raidis sûre d'entendre mon nom:

-" Ronald Weasley."

J'expire profondément. Apparament ce n'est pas mon tour. Je regarde le garçon roux que j'ai aperçu de dos tout à l'heure s'avançer d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret, où il s'assit me permettant d'apercevoir un visage criblé de tâches de rousseurs avant que le Choixpaux ne le couvre presque totalement. Quelques secondes à peine passe avant que le Choixpaux ne s'exclame:

-" GRYFFONDOR!"

Aussitôt, le corps de Ronald Weasley se détend totalement sous la joie et le soulagement alors que la table des Lions explose en applaudissements, les trois autres frères Weasleys présents en tête particulièrement les jumeaux. Je le regarde vaguement s'asseoir à sa table puis...

-" Harry Potter."

Je tourne la tête si vite que je peux entendre mes vertèbres craquer. Le silence est absolu dans la salle, ou presque parcouru de murmures alors que le jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux cheveux bruns en épis que j'ai vu tout à l'heure sort du groupe de premières années restant et s'avance pour s'asseoir à son tour sur le tabouret. McGonagall pose le Choixpaux sur sa tête. Et là l'attente commença. Les secondes passent les unes après les autres et les murmures s'intensifient. Apparament c'est rare que cela prenne autant de temps. Mais après tout comment s'étonner? Il s'agit du Survivant. Voilà ce que disent les murmures. Moi je serre un peu plus les poings les yeux rivés sur le Choixpaux en souhaitant qu'il puisse aller là où il le désire. Je ne le connais pas, je n'ai entendu que les légendes et les rumeurs à propos du Survivant, mais à cet instant je ne pense pas autrement à lui que comme un jeune garçon de 11 ans qui semble découvrir le monde magique et qui doit faire un choix entre 4 maisons dans une école de magie. Un garçon que je trouvais semblable à moi pour plusieurs raisons et pourtant si différent... Le Choixpaux frémit. Je me tendis. Puis...

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Et là ce fut une explosion tonitruante d'applaudissements et de hurlements. Je blêmis et dû me retenir de toute mes forces de sortir ma baguette de ma poche, ma main s'étant automatiquement refermé dessus. Je vis le garçon aux lunettes noires aller s'asseoir un grand sourire sur le visage à côté de Ronald Weasley alors que les Gryffondors criaient en boucle:

"Potter avec nous!Potter avec nous!Potter avec nous!"

Il fallut un moment avant que le calme ne revienne suffisamment pour que McGonagall puisse continuer la Répartition. Elle ouvrir la bouche pour dire le prochain nom...

-" Adal Malfoy."

Je perdis mon souffle et j'eus l'impression que tout mon être se gelait. C'était mon tour. Cependant je me trouvais incapable de bouger. Le Professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et redit sous les murmures en voyant que personne ne s'avançait:

-" Adal Malfoy."

Je me forçais à m'avancer. Je marchais dans un état second, vers le tabouret ayant à peine conscience des murmures et des regards. Je ne savais si cela se voyait de l'extérieur mais je tremblais de peur et mes jambes me portaient à peine. Je m'assis sur le tabouret. Heureusement qu'il était là. Mes jambes venaient de me lâcher, ne me portant plus. Le Professeur McGonagall déposa le ChoixPaux sur ma tête et aussitôt le noir m'engloutit. Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer plus encore et je commencais à hyperventiler. C'est alors que ...

" - Calmes toi. Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Concentres toi sur le son de ma voix. Voilà c'est ça inspire à fond et expire profondément."

Ecoutant la Voix je parvins à m'apaiser quelque peu. Je demandais dans ma tête car c'est dans la tête que résonnait la Voix:

-"Vous êtes le Choixpaux n'est-ce pas?"

La Voix me répondit:

-" Oui en effet. Et toi tu es Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy. Et comme prévu tu te présentes aujourd'hui devant moi."

Je dis d'une petite voix (si, si c'est possible d'avoir une petite voix dans sa tête) digne d'un Boursouflet avec une extinction de voix:

-" Vous avez donc vu ce que je veux non, dans ma tête?"

Le Choixpaux énonça:

-" Tout juste Adal Malfoy. J'ai pris connaissance de quelques brides de ton passé et de tes pensées malgré ton esprit... si particulier. Particularité qui découle de ton passé. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile Adal Malfoy. Tu as beaucoup souffert et cela fait que tu manque d'arrogance et d'ambition pour aller à Serpentard malgré ton caractère rusé et ton don pour masquer ton Vrai toi. Pouffsoufle ne saurait te convenir car tu as trop peur encore pour t'ouvrir aux autres et faire confiance et te placer ainsi dans une Maison où solidarité loyauté et amour sont rois risquerait de te braquer plus encore car ce serait trop brusque malgré ton désir d'aider les autres et ton empathie manifeste que tu caches soigneusement bien au fond de toi. Tu as soif d'apprendre et de connaissances mais aller à Serdaigles ne ferait que t'éloigner plus encore des autres car tu te cacherais et t'enfuirais dans cette quête de savoir et les autres élèves de cette Maison ne saurait comment bien agir s'ils découvraient ton secret ce qu'ils finiraient par faire tôt ou tard. Tu as de grandes qualités et des défauts aussi mais ce qui ressort hormis une grande intelligence, une finesse d'esprit impressionnante, une ruse acérée et une empathie étonnante ainsi qu'une incapacité à interrargir avec les autres, une méfiance paranoïaque, une défiance totale envers émotions et sentiments et une certaine arrogance tout de même, c'est une grande volonté de fer et un immense courage. Car il en a fallu du courage et de la volonté pour survivre à toutes ces épreuves qui parsèment ton passé et tu en as aussi pour vouloir faire ce choix même en en sachant pertinemment les conséquences. Je vais donc t'accorder ce que tu souhaites Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy mais écoutes attentivement et retiens bien ceci: tes épreuves ne font que commencer. Mais cette fois tu ne seras pas seule je peux te l'assurer..."

Tout au loin de son discours je n'avais pu que l'écouter, me retenant de pleurer en l'entendant et en étant un rien hébétée. Je n'eus cependant rien le temps de dire car il reprit la parole et dis:

-" Maintenant trêve de bavardages, nous avons déjà passé énormément de temps ensemble, dépassant même celui que j'ai passé avec Harry Potter qui fut un cas difficile lui aussi et le reste de la Salle commence à s'agiter. Bonne chance Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy et souviens -toi de ce que je t'ai dis..."

Puis il clama avec force à haute voix à toute la salle le nom de ma désormais Maison:

"-GRYFFONDOR!"

Le silence fut absolue. La Mort elle-même en apparaissant en string rose et en chemise hawaïenne n'aurait pas obtenu mieux. Je ne savais si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. Un rire hystérique ou des pleurs tout aussi hystérique, that's the question... Pendant plusieurs secondes je ne bougeais pas. Puis je soufflais un "Merci" au Choixpaux avant de l'ôter et le regard rivé au sol de le rendre au Professeur McGonagall. Après cela je m'avançais de mémoire, le regard toujours rivé aux dalles de pierres vers la table des rouges et or, après avoir descendu les marches de l'estrade. Le tout dans un silence absolu et en tremblant de tout mon être. Je m'assis avec soulagement en bout de table et me plongeais dans la contemplation de mon assiette. Avant de sourire. Un petit sourire mais un sourire tout de même. J'avais réussi. J'étais à Gryffondor. Et Père et Mère allaient me tuer. Et Draco aussi. Et je ne mentionne même pas le reste des personnes qui allaient vouloir m'envoyer de l'Autre Côté ad vitam eternam... Mais je souriais tout de même. Un petit sourire certes. Mais présent. Le Professeur McGonagall recommença la Répartition après quelques secondes de silence. Il faut dire qu'une Malfoy envoyer à Gryffondor c'était aussi énorme qu'un dragon Boute-Feu dansant la polka habillé d'une crinoline avec Voldemort en danseuse espagnole Moldue. Choquant comme pas possible. D'ailleurs les murmures commencèrent à arriver m'entourant de toute part. Tâchant de les ignorer je me concentrais sur les entailles et les marques sur le bois de la table. Je sentais que mon début d'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, oh ça non...

Le dernier nom de la liste fut énnoncé. Celui de Blaise Zabini. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil sans tourner la tête, gravir l'estrade et coiffer le Choixpaux. Ce fut sans surprise que je le vis envoyer à Serpentard. Je retournais à la contemplation de mon assiette, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le vide en face et à côté de moi, me séparant des autres. Puis faisant s'apaiser le brouhahas plus efficacement encore que pendant les premières secondes du crack boursier de 1929, le Professeur McGonagall demanda le silence annonçant que le Directeur allait faire un discours. Je restais le regard obstinément vers le bas, me complaisant à présent dans la contemplation de mon gobelet.

J'entendis plus que je n'écoutais le discours d'Albus Dumbledore:

-"Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! Je vous remercie!"

Je ne cillais même pas. Après tout, tous les grands génies sont un peu fous. Et Albus Dumbledore était incontestablement un génie. Des plats apparurent à peine ses derniers mots dit , sur la table. Je sursautais de manière infime. Il y avait de la magie d'elfe de maison là dessous j'en étais certaine...

Je restais sans bouger durant plusieurs secondes, regardant les différents plats. Rien ne me tentait et je ne parvenais pas à avoir envie de manger. Soupirant je me servis un bol de soupe de potiron, espérant que cela passe un peu mieux que ne le ferait quelque chose de solide. Je me forçais à manger avec difficulté mon bol en entier et le repoussais après, me replongeant dans la contemplation de la table. Je sentais les regards divers et variés sur moi et les murmures bien trop nombreux où résonnaient le mot "Malfoy". Sûr j'en faisais presque concurrence au Survivant, ce qui est dire...

Perdue dans ma contemplation, ce fut la disparition des plats et la reprise de parole du Directeur qui me firent me reconnecter un tant soit peu avec la réalité. J'écoutais sans ciller son discours jusqu'à la fin:

-" Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appêtit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il es interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir. (Marque une pause puis reprend) Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mme Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite, est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances."

Tout un programme, dis donc... Interdictions et morts dans d'atroces souffrances... J'adorais déjà cet endroit. Faisant taire les murmures qui s'étaient élevés, Dumbledore reprit la parole:

-"Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège!"

Je me figeais encore plus. Je le sentais vraiment mal, là... Je n'eus pas le temps de fuir. Dumbledore énnonca:

"-Chacun chantera sur son air préféré. Allons-y!"

Je plaquais aussitôt mes mains sur mes oreilles. Malheureusement pour moi cela ne suffit pas. Et j'entendis quant même l'hymne massacré et beuglé par plus d'une centaine d'élèves en dissonance complète:

-"Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce. "

En un mot? Apocalypse. Ragnarök. Le Jugement Dernier. Armageddon. Fin du Monde. Et autres appellations et synonymes existants pour qualifier la destruction atroce d'un monde...ici celui du bon goût. Et celui dans lequel j'aurai pu espérer un jour pouvoir entendre à nouveau. Ce fut avec un soulagement non feint et manifeste, que j'entendis (bien malgré moi et tous mes efforts) les dernières notes sur un air qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la marche funèbre. Des applaudissements retentirent de partout et Dumbledore qui était sans le moindre doute le plus ravi et celui qui applaudissait le plus fort en s'essuyant les yeux:

-"Ah la musique. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors."

Avec joie. Tout pour échapper à un autre récital apocalyptique. Je redressais ma tête et me levais pour suivre le reste de ma nouvelle maison, me focalisant sur une tête rousse qui arborait un insigne de Préfet et qui semblait en charge de conduire les premières années, dont moi, de Gryffondor aux dortoirs. Perceval Weasley, le troisième enfant des sept de la famille Weasley si ma mémoire était bonne. Oppressée de toutes part par la foule, je me dépêchais de sortir avec le reste du groupe de la Grande Salle, restant cependant en queue de peloton. Mais me mêlant tout de même du mieux que je pouvais aux élèves pour échapper aux regards et particulièrement à UN regard. Celui de celui que j'avais trahi d'une certaine manière aujourd'hui. Celui que j'avais évité de regarder depuis l'appel de mon nom. Celui qui n'exprimerait plus que haine et mépris à partir d'aujourd'hui. Celui de mon frère jumeau. Celui de Draco.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le portrait d'une dame aux cheveux noirs vêtue de rose d'âge mûr et qui s'effaça pour dévoiler un passage dans la pierre après que le Préfet Perceval Weasley ait énnoncé le mot de passe, que je m'empressais de retenir. Nous pénetrâmes un à un par le passage dans une vaste salle tendue de rouge et d'or avec une immense cheminée où flamboyait un grand feu, et des fauteuils et des canapés confortables sur les épais tapis au sol et parfois autour de quelques tables en bois. Je regardais avec intérêt cette salle, sans prêter attention au discours du Préfet. Enfin j'y étais. J'étais arrivée à Gryffondor. Et cela me faisait à la fois chaud au coeur comme un grand feu qui brûlerait avec amour en mon coeur et à la fois comme des épines de glaces plantées dedans. Car je m'étais ainsi à la fois sauvée et condamnée. Sortant de mes pensées, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier où j'avais vu les filles monter et qui devait conduire aux dortoirs des filles. J'essayais d'ignorer le plus possible les murmures qui me semblaient m'oppresser de toutes part. Je serrais plus fort mes poings, et m'enjoignais à rester tête haute et à ne regarder que devant moi et rien que devant moi. Je devais surement avoir l'air de ne pas avoir digérer quelque chose du banquet, mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut... Gravissant les escaliers, je finis par m'arrêter à ce qui était de toute évidence, l'étage où se trouvait le dortoir des premières années. Je finis par me retrouver devant une porte où une plaque dorée était apposée arborant mon nom et celui de quatre autres filles. Ainsi lus-je les noms d'Hermione Granger, de Lavande Brown , d'Eloïse Migden et de Parvati Patil. Machinalement, par habitude de mon éducation, je les identifiais. Deux sangs-pures, une sang-mêlée et une née-moldue. Quoique... Granger était un nom de sorcier de sang-pur sorcier. Une lointaine parenté peut-être? Ce qui ferait de cette fille, non pas une née-moldue mais une sang-mêlée... Je repoussais cette idée saugrenue aussitôt. Non les Granger, l'auraient aussitôt récupéré ne serait-ce que pour la dissimuler au reste du monde sorcier. Non elle était sans le moindre doute une Née-moldue. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme mes parents et Draco appelaient ces gens. Comme je me refusais de les appeler. Résistance futile et vaine, bravade inutile et lâche... Secouant la tête, je toquais trois coups secs à la porte puis tournant la poignée entrais. Elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Encore dans la salle commune sans doute. Je n'allumais pas les bougies et choisissant le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre nord, le plus éloigné des autres et le plus plongé dans l'obscurité, je rangeais mes affaires avec soin; Puis, je laissais tomber avec un long soupir mes Charmes dénouant par là-même ceux liés à mon Sang. J'enlevais mon pull et ma cape, et commençais à déboutonner ma chemise...

 **POV HERMIONE GRANGER**

Elle monta l'escalier perdue dans ses pensées et à la fois tout excitée. Elle était à Poudlard! Le Château et ses occupants étaient aussi merveilleux qu'elle avait pu le lire dans les livres et elle avait hâte que les cours commencent. Arrivant devant la porte où son nom était inscrit, elle lut avec attention les autres noms, qui étaient sans le moindre doute ceux des filles avec qui elle allait partagé son dortoir. Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil, Eloïse Migden et Adal Malfoy. Un seul nom parmi tous lui était familier. Et pour cause. C'était celui de la magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor alors que son jumeau lui avait été envoyé à Serpentard. D'après Ron Weasley, un garçon roux de son année à Gryffondor lui aussi, toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard et cela depuis des siècles et des siècles. Et pire, elle pratiquerait la magie noire. Pour Ron, cette fille ne pouvait qu'être une mage noire elle aussi, qui s'était fait envoyé exprès à Gryffondor pour mieux tromper et manipuler tout le monde. Il est vrai qu'elle paraissait si froide et impassible, telle une statue de glace, belle mais insensible. Qui plus est, elle s'était isolée en bout de table, n'avait pas dit un mot et n'avait mangé qu'un petit bol de soupe, comme si rien n'était à sa hauteur. Elle n'avait même pas semblé prêter attention au discours du Directeur et encore moins à celui de Percy Weasley le Préfet de Gryffondor et elle n'avait pas chanté l'hymne de Poudlard, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas de la grande musique mais quant même c'était de l'irrespect! Autant dire qu'Hermione n'était pas vraiment des plus ouvertes et des plus joyeuses à l'idée de partager son dortoir avec cette fille.

Retenant un soupir, elle laissa échapper un soupir et poussa doucement la porte qui pivota étrangement pour une fois sans un bruit. Et là Hermione se figea. Incapable de bouger et d'assimiler la vision qui s'offrait à elle, durant plusieurs secondes. Lui tournant le dos, face à son lit, sa chemise baissée sur ses bras et pendant en arrière comme si elle était entrain de l'enlever, seulement éclairée par la lumière lunaire particulièrement forte qui s'échappait par la fenêtre prés de son lit, se tenait là Adal Malfoy. Ses cheveux d'encre lâchés et ramenés devant. Son visage aux yeux clos tournée légèrement sur le côté qu'elle voyait partiellement. Une larme unique sur sa joue gauche, suivant le chemin que ses soeurs avaient sans le moindre doute parcourue sur le visage aux cernes sombres. Et la peau pâle, fantomatique quasiment de son corps. Mise à mal par les cicatrices noires et argentées innombrables qui se chevauchaient sur tout son dos et ses épaules et qui se poursuivaient sur ses bras.

Et le désespoir, le chagrin, la souffrance et la peur suintant dans les tremblements presque infimes de son corps comme des sanglots et l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, trop grands bien trop grands dans son visage émacié.


	4. Appel d'une scribouilleuse aux lecteurs

Salut à tous braves gens d'ici et d'ailleurs!

Je me permets de solliciter quelque chose qui fait le grand plaisir et le grand bonheur des écrivains et scribouilleurs de fanfictions dont moi: des reviews. Vous êtes assez nombreux (façon de parler) à être venu regarder mon histoire ( plus de 60 visiteurs) et cela même si ma publication est quelque peu irrégulière et mes fautes d'orthographes et autres malheureusement nombreuses. Je ne dis pas que je veux une review toutes les heures de chaque personne, mais s'il-vous-plaît j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas, si vous voudriez que je change quelque chose, que je mette plus en avant un élément ou un personnage etc...

Tout ça pour dire: S'il-vous-plaît reviews!

Bien à vous braves gens d'ici et d'ailleurs.

Une folle de quelque part qui scribouille au nom bizarre de CookiesDuncan74


	5. Réponses 1 aux reviews visiteurs

Réponses aux quelques reviews visiteurs:

ophmiaisamao: Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et m'a bien encouragé. Pour la longueur des chapitres, bien d'accord d'un point de vue de lecteur mais d'un point de vue de scribouilleur, j'implore la compassion de mes lecteurs! Pour la longueur des chapitres, mon orthographe ou mes rimes pourris on se demande... En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Mia: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir! Il est vrai qu'Adal a tout pour intriguer et c'est bien le but de faire se questionner les lecteurs (petit plaisir sadique des scribouilleurs). Et sa relation avec son jumeau Draco, va en surprendre plus d'un je peux le garantir... (rire sadique de scribouilleur). Merci encore pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture et plutôt bien engagé et toi qui t'intéresses à Adal et Draco, je pense que tu vas bien l'aimer (enfin sait-on jamais...)


	6. Chapter 3: Dragon et Athalée

**Chapitre 3:**

"Les cendres partout tourbillonnant et se collant à chaque parcelle de mon corps, rentrant par chaque pore de mon corps. Je hurle en vain alors qu'un océan de sang m'engloutit et que j'entends les Rires toujours plus forts. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Cette fois ceux de mes parents et de Draco s'y sont rajoutés."

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit. Je haletais, j'hyperventilais littéralement, mes yeux fous sautant d'un point à un autre sans pourtant rien voir. J'eus un bref éclair de lucidité, enfin si on peut dire... J'avais une Crise. Repoussant mes draps, je sortais en vacillant et en trébuchant de mon lit en écartant violemment mes rideaux et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte et en tournant le verrou. Je m'écroulais contre le mur... et la Crise s'abattit alors totalement sur moi.

Je ne sais combien de temps elle dura. Secondes, minutes... heures? Les notions de temps et d'espaces se brouillent durant une Crise. Je ne suis plus consciente de rien. Si ce n'est de la souffrance et de la terreur.

Quand je repris conscience de mon environnement, que la Crise se retira comme la mer à marée basse, elle me laissa presque brisée. J'étais recroquevillée sur le sol froid, un goût amer et métallique dans la bouche. Tout mon corps me faisait mal comme si on m'avait battu avec une barre de fer...et je parlais en connaissance de cause. Je me forçais à déplier mon corps et à m'asseoir. Je tremblais encore. Pitoyable... Pathétique... Je fermais les yeux, emplie de peur et de dégoût envers moi-même. Dégoût envers ce que j'étais devenue. Et je ne doutais que plus encore des paroles du Choixpeaux.

Il me fallut un quart d'heure à peine après cela, pour être prête et descendre en étant vêtue des couleurs or et rouge que j'avais rêvées toute ma vie de porter. Je me sentais un peu plus courageuse après les avoir endosser. Comme si elles avaient un pouvoir protecteur et inspirateur. C'était idiot et franchement infantile mais cela me faisait du bien donc je laissais faire. De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas plus faire honte à...eh bien à personne, puisque j'étais aussi certaine qu'un dragon était certain d'être écailleux, que mes parents et Draco allaient me rejeter en bloc et qui sait dans le cas de mon père peut-être même me renier.

Secouant la tête, je traversais la salle commune tout en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à ma montre à gousset en argent. 7h20 . Bien. Le petit-déjeuner était de 6h30 à 8h45 et les cours commençaient à 9h15 ce qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait sûrement peu de monde à cette heure -ci. Parfait. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir du monde. Quand j'étais partie du dortoir, les autres filles se réveillaient à peine.

Etant sortie de la salle commune, je commençais la descente de l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour de Gryffondor, puis des escaliers farceurs et mouvants de l'école, prêtant une plus grande attention à ce qui m'entourait qu'hier soir et faisant même des petits signes timides et discrets à certains tableaux. Enfin je parvins à la Grande Salle. J'aurai aimé dire que c'était grâce à mon parfait sens de l'orientation mais dire que j'en possédais même une bride, aurait été un trop gros mensonge. J'avais tout simplement suivi un élève portant les couleurs de Serdaigle et semblant en cinquième année.

Pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, quasiment vide à part quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles ainsi que quelques Professeurs, je m'asseyais aussitôt en bout de table et me versais un grand bol de café. Chose que je ne pouvais faire qu'en cachette à la maison, une enfant de 11 ans n'étant pas sensée en boire. Je savourais le liquide brulant et amer, qui me redonna quelques forces et chassa quelque peu la torpeur glacée et douloureuse qui m'enveloppait. Je me forçais à manger aussi une minuscule pomme, une Granny Smith, l'acidité sucré et juteuse contrastant de manière agréable avec l'amertume de ma boisson.

Ayant terminée, je me levais pour partir, en rajustant ma sacoche de cours... quand mon frère pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt je me figeais, mes yeux bleu roi dans ceux gris acier de mon jumeau. Le souffle coupé. Bien sûr je savais que tôt ou tard cette confrontation aurait lieu. Mais j'avais espéré y échapper aujourd'hui. Ou du moins ce matin. Avoir le temps de me construire un masque et une armure. De repousser les effets de la Dernière Crise et de ma Nuit. Mais j'aurai dû savoir que l'espoir ne pouvait que me mettre à terre encore une fois. J'avais déjà eu trop de chance avec ma Répartition. Je ne pouvais en avoir davantage en ce qui concernait Draco.

Durant plusieurs secondes, nous restâmes là, immobiles et silencieux à nous regarder. Je ne remarquais qu'à peine le petit groupe juste derrière Draco, aux couleurs vertes et argent. J'étais totalement focalisée sur Draco. Sur mon jumeau.

Je ne sais exactement ce qui fit que tout bascula. Un tremblement de ma part, une crispation de la sienne... Je ne sais pas. Il n'en ait pas moins que le gris de ses yeux devint acier pur et que c'est d'un ton plein de morgue et de méchanceté qu'il s'adressa à moi:

-" Mais ne serait-ce pas l'odeur d'une traitresse que je sens là?"

Ces quatorze mots me firent l'effet de coups de poignards. Je vacillais cependant à peine en apparence et répliquais d'une voix rauque:

-" Epargnes nous tes petits jeux d'esprit Draco, et écartes toi, tu bloques le passage..."

Draco tel une Manticore ayant reniflé un champs de bataille particulièrement sanglant ne lâcha pas l'affaire et rétorqua:

-" Quelle arrogance pour une idiote et une traitresse..."

Son visage se durcit et il cracha sans me laisser le temps de rien répliquer:

-" Comment as-tu pu ainsi déshonoré notre Famille et notre Sang?! Quelle honte, une Malfoy avec les traitres à leur sang, les Sang-Mêlés et les Sangs de Bourde à Gryffondor! Mais qu'attendre d'autre de toi, n'est-ce pas Adal? Toi qui as toujours fait la honte de nos parents et de nos lignées..."

Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Et merde. Si cela continuait j'allai refaire une crise ici et maintenant... Je trouvais la force de répliquer je ne sais où d'une voix blanche:

-" Moi au moins, j'ai assez de fierté pour ne pas cacher ma lâcheté et ma médiocrité derrière un titre d'Héritier ou les robes de mes parents..."

Jamais je n'avais osé parler ainsi à Draco. Parce que c'était mon frère jumeau. Parce que malgré tout ce qui nous opposait et malgré tout ce que je pouvais clamer je l'aimais. Et parce que j'avais peur aussi. Peur des conséquences d'une telle action. Mais là je trouvais je ne sais comment le courage de lâcher ces mots faits pour blesser. Des mots à la hauteur de ceux qu'il avait énoncé à mon encontre.

Je vis Draco devenir encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était naturellement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se reprendre pour contre-attaquer. Je m'avançais et le bousculant, le dépassais et sortis de la Grande Salle.

J'avançais à grands pas, ma tête dans un étau se resserrant de plus en plus, ma respiration devenant un peu plus sifflante à chaque pas alors que je commençais à avoir des points noirs dans ma vision. Une Crise était imminente. Je devais vite trouver un endroit où m'abriter.

J'avais je ne sais comment monté les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Je m'engouffrais dans ce qui se trouvait être les toilettes des filles. Je n'eus pas le temps d'atteindre une cabine. J'étais au milieu de la pièce... Quand la Crise frappa. J'eus l'impression d'être traversé par la foudre alors qu'un goût de sang envahissait ma bouche et que je basculais.

Une fois encore le temps et l'espace se brouillèrent. Mais cette fois se fut pire encore que la première fois sans doute parce que j'avais eu une autre Crise peu de temps avant. Ca et parce que c'était ma confrontation, la première depuis bien longtemps avec Draco qui avait déclenché cette Crise là. Quand je dis pire encore, cela le fut en ce qui concerne le brouillage des sens et la douleur bien évidemment. Mais surtout j'entendis cette fois-là avec une précision à couper au couteau, les Voix. Et c'était cela plus que tout qui fit de cette Crise la pire depuis longtemps.

Quand elle se retira plus lentement que la précédente, je ne bougeais pas incapable de le faire. Je n'étais plus qu'une masse de chair tremblante et de nerfs en charpie. J'avais l'impression que mes os cherchaient à sortir de ma chair, et que l'on avait versé de l'acide dans mes poumons. Chaque inspiration minime était une véritable torture. Il me fallut de très longues minutes avant de pouvoir ne serait-ce que d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues, mêlant eau claire et sang sombre, alors que je restais là à regarder le plafond. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'arrivais devant la porte de bois sombre des cachots. Porte qui s'ouvrait sur ma salle de classe où je devais avoir potion. J'avais demandé à un élève de Poufsouffle distrait où avaient cours les premières années de Gryffondor. Il m'avait répondu perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement distrait qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qui lui parlait. Cela m'arrangeait. J'en avais assez avec les autres me dévisageant et murmurant sur mon passage.

Je regardais ma montre. 10h30 . J'avais manqué la première heure de cours (qui exceptionnellement avait consisté apparemment en une heure d'explications plus complète de la vie du Château selon le même élève de Poufsouffle distrait) et j'avais 10 minutes de retard avec celle-ci (qui commençait à 10h20 avec la récré) de toute évidence une heure de potion. Enfin quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller... Levant la main, je toquais trois coups sur le bois et entrais alors que mon faible instinct de survie me hurlait de toutes ses forces de ne pas le faire.

Les yeux baissés sur le sol, je refermais la porte derrière moi. Le silence était de tombe à mon entrée. Je sentais tous les regards sur moi. Je serrais les poings dans mes manches pour me retenir de m'enfuir en hurlant.

J'entendis une voix doucereuse et sarcastique:

-" Mlle Malfoy... Une autre de nos nouvelles célébrités..."

Là ça commençait déjà mal. Je gardais les yeux baissés sans un mot. La voix continua:

-" En retard dés le premier jour... Une telle arrogance. On aime tant attirer l'attention, pour soigner ainsi ses entrées?"

Les mots faisaient mal. Encore plus après deux Crises et la confrontation avec Draco. Je me contins et ne pipais toujours pas mot. J'avais peur de ce qu'il arriverait si je répondais. Je ne devais pas attirer l'attention. Je devais rester discrète. Et survivre.

-" Pas de réplique spirituelle? Je suis surpris..."

Je n'y tins plus et dis d'une voix neutre:

-" Veuillez excuser mon retard Professeur. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Puis-je aller à ma place ou avez-vous l'intention de me renvoyer de cours? Si votre volonté est de continuer ce cours à me lancer des piques, je crois que vous pourrez très bien le faire pendant que vous faîtes votre cours..."

Ma voix avait calme et neutre, sans intonations particulières. Et l'impact n'en fut que plus grand, que plus terrible. Aussitôt une vague de murmures envahit la salle. Puis...

-"Silence."

Ce fut aussi efficace qu'une menace d'Avada Kevadra énoncé par une armée de mages noirs. Les murmures se turent aussitôt. Le professeur Rogue, puisque c'était lui qui enseignait les potions ordonna d'un ton sec:

-" Relevez la tête."

Je m'exécutais mais gardais les yeux vers le bas. Je l'entendis soupirer d'énervement:

-" Regardez-moi quand je vous parle."

A contre coeur je relevais les yeux et les plongeais dans deux autres d'un noir d'encre profond. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé. Je connaissais ces yeux. Ils parlaient étrangement à ma mémoire. Comme si je les avais déjà vu et que je les avais relégué dans un coin de ma mémoire pour les redécouvrir en cet instant.

Le professeur sussurra:

-" Si arrogante... Si insolente et présomptueuse..."

Je serrais les poings mais ne répliquais pas, me contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai même plus la force d'avoir peur. Ce n'est pas du courage non... C'est une lassitude marquée et une absence de peur. Et la journée vient à peine de commencer...

Le professeur Rogue finit par dire:

-" J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre retard et 10 pour votre insolence. Allez vous asseoir et essayez de ne plus vous faire remarquer..."

J'entends les murmures de mécontentement des rouges et or. Deuxième heure de cours et j'ai déjà fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor. Déjà que je ne battais pas des records de popularité, là je suis sure d'être dans le rouge. Sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Stoïque en apparence, j'allais m'asseoir à la seule place de libre, à côté d'un garçon joufflu qui me regarda comme si j'étais un mélange entre un Détraqueur et Voldemort. D'une manière pas vraiment flatteuse et totalement terrifiée. Je lui tends la main en disant:

-" Je m'appelle Adal."

Il regarde ma main comme l'on regarderait une Tarentule Magique Amazonienne. Je baisse lentement ma main et lâche:

-" D'accord comme tu veux..."

Me détournant, je sors mon carnet, mon encrier, ma plume et mon livre de potion et l'ouvre à la page de la potion du jour. Je commence à lire la recette, en essayant de faire taire la petite pointe aigüe que j'ai au coeur. Et voilà que je devenais sentimentaliste maintenant. Pathétique...

Me levant, j'allais chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour une potion d'antidote contre les Pustules. Je fis plusieurs aller-retour et fini par rassembler tout ce qu'il fallait. Je me tournais alors vers le garçon que j'avais identifié comme l'Héritier Neville Londubat. Je lui demandais calmement:

-" Est-ce que tu veux commencer ou je le fais?"

Le voyant se crisper un peu plus et reculer à l'extrême bord de sa chaise, je dis d'une voix que je tâchais d'empêcher de trembler, en me détournant pour fixer le chaudron:

-" Eh bien j'imagine que cela veut dire que c'est moi qui commence..."

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on me rejettait ou que l'on agissait ainsi avec moi et je m'en étais toujours bien tiré, j'avais toujours su n'en ressentir ni peine ni douleur... Alors en quoi cette fois-ci était-elle différente?

Me tournant vers le chaudron en dessous duquel brûlait déjà un petit feu, j'y versais de l'eau et ajoutais trois pincées de poudre de Pierre de Lune. Je commençais ensuite à couper soigneusement en fines rondelles des racines de Mandragore. Quand la potion commença à frémir, je les incorporais délicatement, tournais trois fois la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, fis glisser doucement de la poudre d'écaille de Vipère des Sables ainsi que des yeux de crapauds écrasés et termina par remuer le tout avec précaution dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre cette fois. Je cherchais des yeux les feuilles d'Athalée. Une main un peu tremblante apparut dans mon champs de vision, quatre feuilles d'un vert dentelé d'argent et de rouge dans la paume.

Levant les yeux surprise et tombais dans ceux d'un bleu ciel de Neville Londubat. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment à nous regarder. Puis je lâchais:

-" Est-ce que tu veux les mettre toi-même dans le chaudron?"

J'avais dit cela d'une voix un peu serrée... Comment ça d'une voix un peu serrée ?! Je ne parlais jamais d'une voix serrée. Je contrôlais ma voix et mon visage en toute circonstances devant d'autres. Alors parler d'une voix serrée à un garçon de 11 ans qui ne m'avait même pas encore adressé la parole juste parce qu'il m'avait tendu des feuilles pour une potion... Pitié faite que l'on ne m'ait pas lancé une malédiction...

Le jeune garçon rougit furieusement, semblant hésiter entre terreur profonde et bravoure insensée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler... Je vis du coin de l'oeil quelque chose voler en direction du chaudron. Et y tomber. J'eus tout juste le réflexe de pousser avec force Neville. Je le vis voler du tabouret, un air surpris et blessé sur le visage. J'eus à peine le temps de me sentir blessée. Celui d'entrapercevoir le visage horriblement satisfait de Draco. Je n'eus pas celui de me reculer à mon tour. Pas plus que celui de sortir ma baguette pour me protéger. Le chaudron explosa.

Le flou. De ma vue et de mon ouïe. La douleur. Sanglante et lancinante sur l'arrière de ma tête. Acide et aigüe sur mes mains. Le bruit. Des cris et des mots. Puis...

-" Mlle Malfoy? Mlle Malfoy, répondez moi!"

Je connaissais cette voix... Mais je ne parvenez pas à la ressituer. L'image d'un garçon blond terrorisé aux yeux bleus et de feuilles vertes bordées d'argent et de rouge me vint à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas le propriétaire de la voix non... Mais je sentais une violente inquiétude en moi pour lui.

Je voulus parler. De ma gorge ne sortit qu'un râle. Je toussais violemment. Je réessayais forçant sur ma voix:

-" Co... Comment... va-t... il ?"

J'entendis la voix dire d'une voix dure froide et en colère:

-" Stupide, stupide Gryffon..."

Je parvins à faire sortir:

-"Pas... pas... stupide..."

Je terminais en étirant mes lèvres en ce que je sentais être une grimace:

-" Pire..."

Ma vue s'éclaira quelque peu et je vis un visage pâle encadré de cheveux noirs avec deux yeux d'encre dedans. Je parvins à murmurer dans un filet de voix:

-" Professeur Rogue?"

Il grommela:

-" Salazar, déjà vous avez encore votre mémoire... Quel dommage que vous ayez gardé votre insolence..."

Je réitérais:

-" Neville... Comment va..."

Une autre quinte de toux me déchira la poitrine. Il m'assena d'une voix froide:

-" M Londubat n'a rien, si ce n'est quelques bleus pour être tombé par terre. Je ne peux en dire de même pour vous..."

Je rétorquais en fermant les yeux:

-" Connu pire..."

Mais c'était quoi cet potion que j'avais prise de plein fouet? Un dérivé du Véritaserum? Qu'est ce qui me prenait d'agir ainsi? Je grimaçais et entrepris de me redresser, aidé par le Professeur Rogue. Je regardais le chaudron fondu et la table cassé en deux et noircie et lâchais:

-" Je lui dois un chaudron..."

Le Professeur Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et grommela:

-" Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie."

Avant que j'ai pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit je me sentis soulevée dans les airs et portée par deux bras forts. J'entendis le Professeur Rogue hausser la voix glacial:

-" Le cours est terminé. Hors de cette salle."

Il partit à grandes enjambées, moi dans ces bras. Je me sentais étrangement bien dans ces bras. Sa robe était douce et chaude. Il sentait les herbes, le feu de cheminée et le givre. Un mélange étrange mais harmonieux et agréable. Ce fut cette odeur qui finit par raviver ma mémoire.

Severus Tobias Rogue-Prince. Lord Prince. Professeur des Potions à Poudlard. Plus jeune Maitre Potionniste d'Europe depuis plus de trois siècles. Un véritable génie des Potions. Et le Parrain de Draco.

Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois. J'avais à peine 3 ans. Normalement lors des visites du Parrain de Draco ou de toute grande personne je devais rester dans la nurserie. Mais ce jour-là j'avais fait s'ouvrir la porte fermée à clé et étais sortie. Parce que j'avais sentie une Odeur intrigante. Une Odeur que je connaissais pas. Une Odeur d'herbes, de feu de cheminée et de givre.

Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à la Bibliothèque. Là je m'étais glissée par la porte entrouverte. Et mes yeux bleus rois avaient rencontrés des yeux d'encre. Etrangement je n'avais pas été effrayée par cet homme grand et sombre au visage froid et fermé qui assit dans un fauteuil lisait un grimoire vieux et usé.

J'étais restée là à le regarder sans un mot et lui faisant de même. Puis j'avais demandé:

-"Bonjour Monsieur ... Est-ce que vous êtes le Parrain de Draco?"

Mes mots dit de ma toute petite voix avaient semblé déclencher une vague d'ondulation sur l'encre de ses yeux. Et là il avait parlé, me faisant entendre pour la première fois de ma vie sa voix onctueuse et captivante:

-" En effet. Je m'appelle Severus Rogue."

J'avais penché la tête sur le côté avant de dire:

-" Moi c'est Adal. Draco c'est mon frère jumeau. Moi aussi j'ai un parrain, vous savez? C'est Maman qui me l'a dit. Mais il ne vient jamais me voir comme vous vous venez voir Draco..."

J'avais rajouté:

-" Continuez à venir le voir d'accord? Il est toujours content quand vous venez..."

L'homme n'avait rien dit pendant plusieurs secondes...

-" Sais-tu comment s'appelle ton parrain?"

J'avais hoché la tête:

-" Papa ne voulait pas que Maman me le dise, mais je l'ai entendu quand ils discutaient. Il s'appelle Black..."

Puis avant que quiconque dans la pièce eut pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Mère était entrée dans la bibliothèque, m'avait grondé et m'avait ramené dans la nurserie qu'elle avait refermé à clé, me laissant seule alors qu'elle emmenait Draco à son Parrain. Cela avait été la dernière et unique fois que j'avais vu Severus Rogue avant ce jour.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir soudain puis une voix de femme s'écrier:

-" Par Merlin , que s'est-il passé?"

La voix du Professeur Rogue retentit:

-" Un chaudron a explosé. Un début de potion d'antidote contre les pustules ."

La voix de femme reprit:

-" Déposez-la, là."

Je me sentis déposée sur une surface moelleuse. Sûrement un lit. Je demandais au Professeur Rogue dans un filet de voix:

-" Dites Professeur... Si mon insolence vaut 10 points de même que mon retard... Un chaudron explosé plus une autre insolence... Ca vaut combien?"

Le Professeur Rogue lâcha:

-"Poppy , je crois que sa tête en a pris un coup..."

Je grommelais:

-" Suis sûre que c'est la potion... Dérivé de Véritaserum..."

La voix du Professeur Rogue reprit:

"- En fait non. C'est juste sa stupidité et son insolence de Gryffon..."

Rouvrant les yeux et les fixant sur l'homme je dis:

-" Promettez-moi une chose Monsieur... Ne me laissez plus parler dans cet état-là... Même sans avoir jamais été soule j'ai l'impression de l'être... ou alors... Vous êtes sûr que c'était pas un dérivé du Véritaserum?"

Le Professeur Rogue grogna plus renfrogné que jamais:

-" Taisez-vous Malfoy..."

J'en aurais presque rit. Je me contentais d'une grimace. Je vis une femme vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière avec une coiffe sur la tête revenir avec des potions, des bandages et des baumes.

Elle me dit tout en commençant à s'activer autour de moi:

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas mon petit... Nous allons nous occuper de vos mains et de votre tête..."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal...

Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école puisque c'était elle, m'ordonna de dormir après avoir bandé mes mains et soigné ma tête d'un sort rapide. Le Professeur Rogue était parti après un dernier regard noir. J'avais gâché son premier cours de l'année. J'étais sûre qu'il allait m'en vouloir à mort pour les sept années à venir.

Epuisée à la fois par mes deux Crises, l'Incident, ma Confrontation avec Draco, mon autre Confrontation avec le Professeur Rogue et tout le reste, je glissais sans trop de résistance dans les noirceurs embrumées du Sommeil...

" Des cendres. Partout. Voletant en nuées noires et grises certaines encore rougeoyantes. Des ruines autour de moi. Poutres calcinées et pierres noircies et éclatées sous la chaleur. Mes pieds nus ensanglantés et brûlés. Ma peau teintés de suie, de rouge sombre et de boue, le tout séché. Les Cris et les Râles des Mourants autour de moi. Puis les cendres qui viennent se coller à moi, de plus en plus nombreuses. Me recouvrant. Entrant en moi par tous les pores de mon corps. M'étouffant et m'aveuglant. Puis la Voix qui murmure ma Condamnation:

-" Tout est de ta faute...""

 **POV MME POMFRESH**

Elle venait tout juste de terminer de retranscrire dans le registre magique, l'arrivée de l'élève Adal Malfoy. Adal Malfoy... Quand elle avait vu entrer Severus avec fracas dans l'infirmerie une fillette de 11 onze ans au visage pâle, la tête ensanglantée et les mains en sang, les yeux clos, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher malgré toutes ses années de pratique en tant qu'infirmière d'avoir un coup au coeur. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un enfant être blessé. Et l'inquiétude qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Severus malgré le fait qu'il essayait de le cacher, n'avait rien arrangé.

Enfin, la jeune fille était hors de danger et n'aurait pas de séquelles. Cependant... Durant son examen, Mme Pomfresh n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle portait un Charme. Néanmoins après avoir pris connaissance du dossier de la jeune fille et de la présence de sang de Veela en elle, elle avait chassé ce détail de ses préoccupations. Il n'était pas rare pour ceux de sang de Veela, de dissimuler leur Eclat sous des Charmes. Cela leur permettait de mieux vivre sans avoir tout le monde collé à leur pas.

Mme Pomfresh, passa une main sur son front et sortit de son bureau avec l'intention d'aller fermer la porte de l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Elle se figea sur le seuil. Le regard rivé sur le seul lit encore occupé de l'infirmerie, malgré le défilé incessant coutumier de premier jour de rentrée.

Le corps tendu comme un arc sur le point de se rompre, les yeux roulant derrière ses paupières closes, en sueur et haletante, se tordant dans tous les sens, le visage crispé de peur de souffrance et de désespoir... Tel était le spectacle qu'offrait Adal Malfoy dans son lit. Mme Pomfresh ne put retenir un murmure:

-"Par Merlin..."

Elle en avait vu des enfants cauchemarder. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec cela. Cela se rapprochait plus des cauchemars des personnes ayant connu la Guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui ou des aurors, que de ceux d'une enfant de 11 ans... Par tous les Fondateurs réunis, -pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait figé l'enfant se tordre entre les draps pour d'un coup s'apaiser et arrêter de bouger après plusieurs secondes, le rêve semblant cesser- mais qui était réellement Adal Malfoy pour ressembler à une rescapée de guerre rêvant de souvenirs ensanglantés?


	7. Chapter 4: Evasion et Protecteurs

**Chapitre 4**

Je flottais dans les ténèbres. De douces ténèbres qui avaient succédées aux Rêves. Je me sentais bien dans ces ténèbres. Entourées par leur chaude et tendre étreinte, j'étais en sécurité. A l'abri des Rêves. A l'abri des Souvenirs. A l'abri du Monde Extérieur. J'aurai voulu rester éternellement dans ces ténèbres. Rester en sécurité, à l'abri, loin de tout cela... Mais déjà une lumière tranchante, pointait de plus en plus forte... et je me réveillais.

Peu à peu, je pris conscience de mon environnement tout en gardant les yeux fermés. J'étais allongée sur un matelas moelleux sous un drap doux et qui me gardait bien au chaud. J'étais comme dans un cocon qui me rappelait les Ténèbres. Mon corps me faisait toujours mal mais la douleur était moindre qu'avant mon sommeil.

Ouvrant les yeux, je papillonnais des paupières pour m'accoutumer à la luminosité. Je me rappelais alors où je me trouvais. L'infirmerie. Le Professeur Rogue m'y avait emmené à cause de l'explosion de mon chaudron. J'eus une pointe aigüe de panique. Mes Charmes!

Je me redressais vivement dans mon lit. Essayais de me redresser. Je retombais sur l'oreiller, la tête me tournant. Je restais haletante quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, attendant que le vertige passe. Quand se fut fait, j'extirpais un bras de dessous le drap et le ramenais dans mon champ de vision.

J'étais toujours vêtue de ma chemise boutonnée aux manches. Mes mains étaient bandées de blanc ce qui était normal vu que c'était quasiment elles qui avaient tout pris. J'essayais de faire bouger mes doigts et m'arrêtais très vite en grimaçant. Elles étaient douloureuses. J'allai avoir du mal durant les prochains jours.

Je retroussais légèrement ma manche gauche pour voir mon poignet et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Mes Charmes étaient toujours posés. Mon Secret était sauf. Je fermais les yeux et restais ainsi de longues secondes afin de faire redescendre l'angoisse qui m'avait prise. Heureusement je n'avais pas eu de Crise...

Rouvrant les yeux, à nouveau calme, je me redressais dans mon lit, lentement cette fois. Pas même un léger vertige. Bien. Je cherchais mes affaires du regard. Mon pull, ma cravate, ma robe, mes ballerines et mon sac de cours étaient soigneusement posés sur une chaise à ma gauche avec ma baguette.

Je saisis cette dernière aussitôt que je la vis. La sensation du bois doux sous mes doigts me fit énormément de bien et je sentis comme une onde de chaleur me parcourir, chassant un peu de fatigue et de lassitude. Je la regardais avec attention comme à chaque fois que je le pouvais.

Mesurant centimètres, elle était en bois d'Accacia et était de couleur ambre parcourues de nuances en arabesques de marron. 27,5 centimètres selon Ollivander et excellente pour les sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Toujours selon lui, elle avait un "coeur étrange" selon les mots du vieil homme.

Il s'agissait d'un de ses projets de baguette de jeunesse et qu'il avait rangé au fond de sa réserve, personne n'étant choisie par elle depuis plus de 65 ans. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans sa boutique pour acheter ma baguette. J'y étais allée seule, Père étant à Gringotts pour affaires et, Draco et Mère chez Mme Guipure.

Je revoyais précisément les yeux marrons pétillants de M. Ollivander et ses paroles me revinrent:

" 27,5 centimètres. Bois d'Accacia . Relativement souple. Excellente pour les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du mal. Et un coeur étrange, très étrange..."

J'avais alors demandé en quoi il était étrange.

" Un crin d'un Sombral allié à celui d'une licorne noire enlaçant une plume de phénix et agrémentée d'une écailles de Magyard à pointes.

A la fois extrêmement fragile et solitaire, avec une méfiance farouche à l'égard de tous hormis son porteur et pourtant la présence d'une force, d'un courage et d'une volonté de protection ainsi qu'un désir d'aider.

Un coeur tout en contradiction. Si contradictoire que son existence même est un mystère. Ce sera une baguette difficile mais plus loyale que tout."

Je revis ses derniers mots avant que je ne quitte secouée la boutique.

" Ne révélez à personne le coeur de votre baguette. Cela vous mettrait en grand danger. Cette baguette n'a choisi personne durant 65 ans et elle a refusé des sorciers parmi les plus grands. Elle ne devrait même pas pouvoir exister. Vous devez garder le secret. S'il est révélé vous en êtes en un danger des plus grands..."

Les paroles d'Ollivander me hantaient depuis ce jour et j'avais suivi son conseil ne donnant qu'une part de la vérité à mes parents, en leur disant juste que ma baguette contenait un crin de licorne (sans mentionner que c'était une licorne noire).

Je savais, je l'avais compris que si quelqu'un apprenait la particularité de ma baguette, je serai traquée sans pitié. Mais depuis ce jour, ma peur était plus grande que jamais.

Je caressais une dernière fois ma baguette, puis relevant ma tête, repoussais mes draps et sortant de mon lit, me mis debout. Je m'habillais soigneusement et le plus silencieusement possible, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil au bureau de l'infirmière qui était allumé.

Un coup d'oeil à ma montre me renseigna sur l'heure. 21h15 . Cela expliquait qu'il fasse déjà nuit. J'avais dormi environ 11 heures et raté le déjeuner et le diner. Il me restait 45 minutes avant le couvre-feu. Heureusement pour moi il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie.

Je griffonnais rapidement un "merci" sur un bout de parchemin que je laissais sur la table de chevet et allais sur la pointe des pieds à la porte de l'infirmerie. Fermée. Je fouillais dans ma mémoire puis pointant ma baguette sur la serrure, inspirais profondément et me concentrais avant de murmurer:

-" Alohomora."

Mon premier sort. Etrange et ironique que ce soit le sort permettant de déverouiller une serrure et de se libérer.

La porte se déverouilla avec un léger cliquetis. Je ne pus empêcher une bouffée de joie, de m'envahir. J'avais réussi! J'avais réalisé mon premier sort du premier coup! J'en aurais dansé de joie si cela ne m'avait fait repérée.

Je tournais doucement la poignée de la porte que j'ouvris tout aussi doucement pour éviter le moindre grincement qui m'aurait fait repérer. Heureusement et je bénissais celui qui avait entretenu les gonds, elle pivota sans un bruir et je pus sortir et fermer la porte derrière moi. Pointant à nouveau ma baguette sur la serrure, j'articulais:

-"Collaporta "

Le sort pour fermer une porte. Cela me fit mal, un peu stupidement, d'utiliser ce sort. Un sort pour fermer une porte. Tout un symbole. Je me faisais pitié.

Rangeant ma baguette dans ma manche de chemise, là où je pouvais la sentir et la sortir en cas de besoin, je me mis en route vers la Tour des Gryffondors, essayant de me souvenir comment y aller.

Au détour d'un couloir près d'un escalier, je m'assis un instant par terre, la tête me tournant. Celle-ci renversée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux clos, je tâchais de calmer ma respiration.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose de doux, soyeux et chaud, venir frôler ma main gauche et un petit museau humide se coller à ma paume. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis une chatte marron rayé de noir et de gris aux poils mi-longs avec de grands yeux rouges, qui me fixait. Je lui souris:

-" Bonsoir, toi..."

Elle miaula comme un bonsoir et je souris plus encore avant de la caresser. Elle se colla à moi en ronronnant et je la caressais de plus belle. Elle finit par sauter sur mes jambes et se rouler en boule sur mes cuisses pour mieux s'offrir aux caresses et aux gratouilles que je lui offrais bien volontairement.

J'avais toujours adoré les animaux. Ils n'avaient pas la cruauté des hommes et étaient bien moins compliqués. Et surtout on pouvait leur faire confiance.

Je ne sais combien de temps, je restais à la câliner ainsi. Jusqu'à sentir une autre présence dans le couloir. Levant la tête, je vis à trois mètres, un homme vêtu de vêtements marrons de qualité moyenne, aux longs cheveux châtains filasses, aux petits yeux ternes et au visage d'une année sans doute. Il n'était pas beau mais n'était pas non plus laid. Il était marqué par le labeur et le travail.

J'aurais dû m'en méfier. D'ailleurs il y avait de la méfiance en moi. Cependant elle était moindre que ce qu'elle aurait dû être.

Je lui souris timidement:

-"Bonsoir Monsieur."

Cela sembla le choquer que je l'appelle Monsieur. Ou peut-être, était-ce juste, que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on trouvait une élève de première année de Gryffondor assise dans un couloir par terre à quelques minutes du couvre-feu, entrain de caresser une chatte aux yeux rouges sur les genoux, qui vous salue d'un "Bonsoir Monsieur". Oui cela devait sans doute être ça.

Il finit par dire:

-"Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Vous savez que le couvre-feu va commencer dans une demi-heure?"

Je hochais la tête:

-"Oui Monsieur. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu besoin de m'asseoir, j'ai raté le diner puisque j'étais à l'infirmerie et du coup j'ai eu un petit vertige. Et puis il y a cette magnifique chatte qui est arrivée et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la caresser, je suis vraiment désolée, si je vous ai causé le moindre désagrément..."

J'avais débité tout cela à un rythme extrêmement soutenu, en bégayant de gêne, profondément désolée d'avoir causé quelque chose de négatif à quelqu'un. Il lâcha bourru:

-" Ce n'est rien. Vous ne m'avez pas causé de désagrément. J'étais juste surpris que vous caressiez Mistaigne..."

Je souris en entendant le nom de la chatte:

"- Alors elle s'appelle Mistaigne... C'est un nom qui lui va bien."

Mistaigne ronronna de plus belle sur mes cuisses. Je demandais après coup en fronçant les sourcils:

-"Je suis désolée si j'ai enfreint une règle, je n'avais pas pensé à mal en la caressant, je vous le jure!"

Il s'approcha de quelques pas et dit:

-" Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que les élèves ne l'aiment pas parce qu'elle les repère quand ils enfreignent le règlement."

Je baissais les yeux sur Mistaigne et je dis ébouriffée:

-" Alors tu es une Gardienne de Poudlard, ma belle? Si j'avais su que j'étais en compagnie d'une telle Dame..."

J'étais en présence de quelqu'un de si important. Un des Gardiens empreints du pouvoir de Poudlard afin d'aider à sa régie et à sa protection. Au nombre de , se renouvelant parfois, ils étaient porteurs du Pouvoir des Fondateurs. C'était un immense honneur que d'être en présence de l'un d'entre eux...

Relevant la tête vers l'homme, je le vis entrain de me regarder insondable. Il finit par dire:

-" Venez avec moi."

Je me relevais en m'appuyant contre le mur, Mistaigne dans mes bras et suivis l'homme, un peu inquiète. Avais-je donc fait quelque chose de mal?

Nous parcourîmes ainsi plusieurs couloirs avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une petite porte marron. Ouvrant la porte il me fit entrer. Il s'agissait d'un bureau ensevelis sous des cartons et des objets en tout sens mais qui restait pour moi, accueillant bien que chaotique.

L'homme me fit m'asseoir dans un canapé près de la cheminée où flambait un bon feu dans lequel il rajouta quelques bûches. Il me dit avant de se diriger vers la sortie:

-" Je reviens."

Je lui demandais le faisant s'arrêter avant qu'il ne sorte:

-" Excusez-moi, je ne vous ais pas demandé votre nom..."

Il se retourna vers moi et me dit toujours bourru:

-"Argus Rusard. Concierge de Poudlard."

Je lui souris:

-" Enchantée. Adal. Elève de Première année à Gryffondor."

Il répondit:

-"De même."

Et il sortit. Je restais à regarder la porte quelques secondes puis avec un soupir, enlevais mes ballerines et m'allongeais sur le canapé sur le côté. Ma tête me lançais et j'avais encore quelques vertiges. Je savais que ce n'était pas poli d'agir ainsi chez quelqu'un, encore plus chez un inconnu, mais j'étais tellement mal...

Sans m'en rendre compte, Mistaigne pelotée contre moi, bercée par ses ronronnements et enveloppée dans sa chaleur et celle du feu, je me sentis glisser dans le sommeil...

 **POV RUSARD:**

Rusard marchait dans les couloirs, sans sa fidèle compagne pour une fois. Il pensait à l'étrange petite fille qu'il avait laissé dans son bureau avec Mistaigne. Il la revisualisa.

Vêtue d'un uniforme de Gryffondor froissé. Ses très longs cheveux noirs bouclés, en désordre et emmêlés. Son teint très pâle avec des cernes violets sombres. Trop fine, trop maigre, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

Elle était belle cependant malgré la souffrance qui marquait son corps. Car il en était sûr. Elle cachait d'autres blessure que celles qu'elle avait à ses mains bandées. Et son attitude craintive le lui confirmait.

Et pourtant... Elle avait été polie avec lui. L'avait appelé Monsieur. C'était excusé pour lui avoir causé des désagréments. Avait dit être enchantée de le rencontrer. Avait caressé Mistaigne. Et tout cela avec une honnêteté qu'elle transpirait littéralement. A aucun moment elle n'avait feint. Même si elle devait cacher des choses il en était sûr.

En tant que lié de Mistaigne qui était son Familier, à lui le Cracmol, il partageait certaines caractéristiques avec sa Compagne que celle-ci tenait de son statut de Gardienne de Poudlard. Et l'une d'elle était de voir à travers les Charmes.

Aussi il avait pu voir que le jeune Draco Malfoy avait du sang de Veela dans les veines même si peu actif, et que Steve Brooks un cinquième année de Poufouffle avait essayé de faire rentrer un , illégalement dans le château.

Aussi il avait tout de suite perçu qu'Adal Malfoy portait un Charme. Il dissimulait sans aucun doute, sa pâleur, ses cernes et sa maigreur, et il s'ajoutait à son sang Veela plus fort en elle que chez son frère, mais il sentait qu'elle dissimulait autre chose qui avait un lien avec la peur, la douleur et la méfiance dans ses yeux. La question était: Quoi?

 **FIN POV RUSARD**

" Du sang. Du sang partout poisseux et collant, sombre couleur rubis sur le sol et les miens. Une couteau goûtant de ce même sang dans ma main crispée. Et une voix qui susurre à mon oreille:

-" Tu es à moi ."

Je croise mon regard fou dans le miroir et je hurle..."

Je me réveille en sursaut et croise le regard marron inquiet de M. Rusard. Il me demanda doucement:

-" Est-ce que ça va aller?"

Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Je ne faisais pas confiance à ma voix. Je me redressais assise sur le canapé. Mistaigne se frotta contre moi en miaulant pour me réconforter. M. Rusard dit:

-"Elle est venue me chercher en courant. Je suis désolé, j'ai eu à m'occuper d'élèves qui ont essayé de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et je suis revenu en retard."

Je dis d'une voix rauque:

-" Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mauvais rêve..."

Je lui souris en essayant d'être rassurante. Cela dût plus ressembler à une grimace car il ne sembla pas convaincu. Cependant il ne dit rien dessus et se contenta de dire:

-" Le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis une heure et demie. Il est 23h36. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre dortoir."

Je lui souris franchement cette fois:

-" Merci beaucoup Monsieur."

Je me redressais et réenfilais mes ballerines avant de prendre ma sacoche et ,après une dernière caresse et un bisous sur la tête de Mistaigne qui miaula de contentement, me levais.

M. Rusard me raccompagna au dortoir au silence. Durant le trajet, je me questionnais. Pourquoi M. Rusard m'avait-il invité dans son bureau? Il ne m'avait retiré aucun point, mis aucune retenue. C'était comme si...

Comme si il m'avait laissé le temps de me reposer avant de reprendre mon chemin vers le dortoir. Comme si il avait vu à travers mon Charme. Mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas?

Nous arrivâmes devant le portrait de la Dame de Gryffondor. Me tournant vers lui je lui souris timide et lui dis:

-" Merci pour tout M. Rusard. Et bonne nuit."

Je fis volte-face et entrais dans le passage, le tableau refermant celui-ci derrière moi. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune et je montais directement dans mon dortoir où j'entrais le plus silencieusement possible. Les filles dormaient déjà ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

Me servant de la faible luminosité du feu de cheminée et des rayons de la lune, je rejoins mon lit aux rideaux ouverts. Là je trouvais à mon grand étonnement, deux liasses de papiers, un morceau de parchemin enroulé, une pomme et un sandwich. Il y avait aussi une carafe de jus de citrouille avec un gobelet sur la table de nuit.

Qu'est-ce que...? Qui avait pu déposer cela? Allumant une chandelle, je déroulais le parchemin et lus les mots qui y étaient écrits:

" Adal (je me permets de t'appeler ainsi).

Je t'ai pris les cours, ton emploi du temps et les autres papiers que le Professeur McGonagall a donné pour toi, comme tu étais à l'infirmerie.

Je t'ai aussi laissé de quoi manger et boire vu que tu as raté le déjeuner et le diner. Je ne sais pas si tu rentreras ce soir mais si tu rentres cela te fera du bien.

Remets toi bien.

Bien à toi.

Hermione Granger"

Je restais figée sur place, assise sur mon lit, le parchemin entre mes doigts. Si les papiers comme l'emploi du temps avaient pu lui être donnés par le Professeur McGonagall avec l'ordre de me les remettre, rien ne l'obligeait à me prendre les cours et de quoi me substanter.

Je posais le parchemin et pris une liasse de papier. Au fur et à mesure que je la feuilletais, je ne pouvais que m'ébahir. Tout y était. Notes, schémas, explications, annotations etc... L'ensemble d'une écriture déliée et élégante certes un peu resserrée par l'ardeur mise à écrire mais le tout clair, lisible et agréable à lire. Potions, métamorphose, sortilèges etc... Il y avait même un parchemin avec la liste des devoirs à faire.

Non rien, ne l'avait obligé à faire tout cela. Alors pourquoi? Elle ne me connaissait pas, ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole... Et ma réputation sinistre que je doutais pas d'avoir au sein de Gryffondor, ne devait pas aider. Alors, pourquoi avoir passé autant de temps à prendre les cours pour moi, avoir fait cela avec tant de soin et d'application, pourquoi avoir laissé à manger et à boire? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Mon regard se porta vers son lit ( indiqué grâce à une plaque dorée sur le bas en bois du lit qui était apparue quand nous avions choisi nos lits) aux rideaux fermés. C'était une Née-Moldue. Donc ignorant tout ou presque du monde magique. Elle ne pouvait avoir déjà l'idée de manipuler et de tisser des alliances. D'autant plus que c'était une Gryffondor et par définition pas une Serpentarde.

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire et finit par la retrouver. Une fille aux très longs cheveux châtains broussailleux, aux yeux marrons et aux dents de devant légèrement trop longues, excitée qui avait courru pour mettre le Choixpeaux et qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce qu'elle avait lu dans des livres. Elle était dans la barque voisine de la mienne quand nous avions traversé le lac et qui n'était pas loin quand j'étais assise lors du Banquet. Je ne saurais m'en souvenir de plus mais à en voir la copie des cours, elle était extrêmement conscencieuse et appliquée. Et à regarder le fait qu'elle m'ait pris les cours et à manger, elle semblait... gentille?

Je frémis à ce mot et secouant la tête, déposais les cours sur sa table de nuit, avant de manger pomme et sandwich et de boire deux verres de jus de citrouille. Cela me fit du bien. Je consultais brièvement les autres papiers qu'elle m'avait laissés dont l'emploi du temps avant de déposer le tout avec le reste sur la table de nuit et saisissant pyjama, serviette et trousse de toilette, allais faire ma toilette dans la salle de bain.

Au vu de mes bandages, et du fait que les filles dormaient, je renonçais à la douche et me contentais de me laver avec une bassine et un gant, puis je me lavais les dents et démêlais sommairement mes cheveux que j'attachais en un chignon souple et bas. Sortant de la salle de bain, je rangeais mes affaires dans mon armoire, éteignais la chandelle, et me glissais dans mon lit, où les rideaux fermés, je laissais tomber mes Charmes avec un soupir.

Allongée sous les draps, j'essayais durant plusieurs minutes de trouver le sommeil. En vain. Je cogitais bien trop de choses. Agacée, je repoussais mes draps, remis mes Charmes et sortais de mon lit, pour descendre, seulement en pyjama un châle en laine que j'avais coloré en rouge sur les épaules, dans la salle commune.

Là je rajoutais deux bûches dans le feu, de manière maladroite et allais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil rouge un peu usé, ramenant mes genoux au plus près de moi, me roulant en boule quasiment comme un chat.

Hypnotisée par le ballet des flammes et bercée par le craquement des bûches, malgré mes pensées tourbillonnantes, je glissais pour la 3éme fois de la journée dans le sommeil.

 **POV PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL**

Il était 6h30 , précisément quand le Professeur McGonagall arriva dans le couloir menant à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, après avoir gravi les escaliers de la Tour. Elle avait affaire auprès de ses Gryffons. Parler aux Préfets, voir si tout allait bien, tirer l'oreille aux Jumeaux Weasley, faire un tour des premières années... et parmi ces derniers s'occuper d'un cas particulier.

Adal Malfoy. Première Malfoy à aller à Gryffondor...eh bien depuis la fondation de Poudlard selon les Registres. Mais pas la première de sang Black ce qu'elle était de par sa mère. Et elle ressemblait à une Black, plus particulièrement au dernier Black à avoir été à Gryffondor, il y a de cela 20 ans.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un tressautement triste et douloureux au coeur, alors qu'elle revoyait un visage encadré par des cheveux d'un même noir, des traits similaires bien que plus masculins et des yeux d'un même bleus, qui riait à gorge déployé et qui souriait charmeur et insolent avec quatre autres élèves de Gryffondor.

Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée. Adal Malfoy n'était pas LUI. Même si elle avait commencé son premier jour à Poudlard de manière magistrale.

Séchage de la première heure de cours, retard à la seconde, ayant coûté 20 points dont 10 pour insolence envers un professeur, fait exploser un chaudron l'envoyant à l'infirmerie... et s'étant "enfuis" de la dite infirmerie en laissant juste un "merci" sur un parchemin.

Bon pour les 20 points, c'était Severus qui les avait enlevé, et elle connaissait le fait qu'il détestait Gryffondor et elle ne pouvait que supposer que la ressemblance de la fille avec LUI, n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Mais cela restait quant même un très mauvais départ pour la rentrée.

Le Professeur entra dans la Salle Commune, vide encore à cette heure...ou non. Arrêtée au milieu de la salle, elle regardait stupéfaite la scène qu'elle découvrait devant elle.

Une petite fille de 11 ans, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu roi en coton, pieds nus, un châle en laine rouge sur les épaules, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée, la tête appuyée contre le dossier de profil, ses cheveux noirs bouclés échappés d'un semblant de chignon... Endormie. Adal Malfoy.

Elle semblait si jeune, si vulnérable ainsi... Pâle et fatiguée, elle suintait la tristesse et la douleur. De ses mains en poings serrés, à son visage plissé en passant par son corps recroquevillé.

Et le Professeur McGonagall se souvint alors qu'en choisissant d'aller à Gryffondor, cette enfant avait en quelque sorte "tourné" le dos à sa famille. A son frère jumeau, allé à Serpentard et qui à ce qu'on lui avait raconté l'avait agressé verbalement hier au petit-déjeuner. Et elle revit encore l'Autre. Et elle se promit en regardant cette enfant, d'être un peu plus indulgente avec elle. Et de tout faire pour qu'avec elle se soit différent.


	8. Chapter 5: Un soleil étrange

Chapitre 5:

J'avais passé les Rêves Hurlants et les Rires. Je flottais à présent dans des Ténèbres proches de celles que j'avais connu avant de me réveiller à l'infirmerie. Puis...

-"Mademoiselle?"

La Voix m'arrache aux douces ténèbres et me ramène à la lumière. J'ouvre les yeux et après quelques battements de cils pour chasser le flou de ma vue, je lève la tête et voit le Professeur McGonagall devant moi. Je murmure ensommeillée:

-"Professeur McGonagall?"

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là au milieu de la nuit?...La nuit? Je me déplie de ma position, avec raideur et remarque alors la luminosité propre à l'aurore. J'avais passé la nuit dans la Salle Commune. Je passe une main sur mon visage. Zut.

Je dis d'une voix encore éraillée par le sommeil au Professeur McGonagall (après avoir vérifié en un rapide coup d'oeil que mes Charmes tenaient encore):

-" Je suis désolée, Professeur. J'ai dû m'endormir alors que je réfléchissais..."

Rajustant ses lunettes sévères, elle me dit:

-" Ce n'est pas bon de dormir ainsi Mlle Malfoy. Faites attention la prochaine fois..."

Je hochais la tête, poliment et consciencieusement:

-"Oui, Professeur."

Je ne pouvais promettre que je ne le ferais plus, puisque ce genre de choses arrivait sans que je le fasse exprès. Même si je ferais effectivement plus attention, la prochaine fois. N'importe qui aurait pu me surprendre dans mon sommeil et surtout alors que je faisais un Rêve. Et je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je regardais le Professeur McGonagall, avec des yeux encore tout ensommeillés. D'ici quelques secondes ça irait mieux, mais d'ici là je devais ressembler à un zombie comme ceux qu'animaient les Sorciers de Madagascar. Je demandais poliment au Professeur:

-" Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur?"

Autant attaquer directement. Je me doutais bien que le sujet de mon absence à la première heure de cours hier et mon "échappée" de l'infirmerie allait arriver tôt ou tard sur le tapis, alors je préférais régler cela le plus vite possible. Affichant mon Masque "Malfoyen", je regardais impassible en apparence le Professeur MacGonagall. Je ne devais montrer ni mon inquiétude ni ma gêne d'avoir été surprise ainsi endormie ou d'être en tort.

Le Professeur MacGonagall, qui me regardait avec attention derrière ses lunettes se contenta d'un "En effet". Un silence s'installa puis continua de nombreuses secondes. Je me retins de me dandiner gênée sous son regard scrutateur. Au bout d'un moment je n'y tins plus et comme pour le Professeur Rogue je craquais et m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour en sortir une réplique oh combien insolente quand la vieille dame en face de moi se décida enfin à parler:

-" Vous avez raté, la présentation hier."

Je rétorquais:

-" Je m'en excuse."

Elle répliqua:

-" Vos raisons?"

Ne me laissant pas faire, je répondis du tac au tac:

-" Mauvaise digestion du petit-déjeuner."

Je vis une étincelle d'amusement enlacée à une autre d'agacement dans son regard. Un curieux mélange. L'agacement j'avais l'habitude de le provoquer. Pas l'amusement. Ca faisait tout drôle. Ce n'était pas un amusement moqueur. Celui-là je le connaissais de par Draco. Non cet amusement là ne l'était pas. Cependant je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier...

Elle haussa un sourcil:

-"Et votre sortie de l'infirmerie?"

Je rétorquais:

-" Je suis sortie par la porte et j'ai laissé un mot. N'étant plus dans un état nécessitant de rester dans un lit d'infirmerie, il était évident pour moi que je ne devais pas encombrer celle-ci."

Nous nous regardâmes ainsi dans les yeux en un combat de volontés. Puis elle finit par dire:

-" Mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert si vous en avez besoin, Mlle Malfoy. Si vous avez besoin de parler de ce qui vous arrive."

Un instant un éclair de terreur me traversa, à la brève pensée que peut-être elle savait. Une pensée brève. Extrêmement. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas dit cela pas plus qu'elle n'aurait agi ainsi. Et son regard n'aurait pas été le même. Elle devait, parler de l'altercation avec Draco et de la très probable possibilité que Père ne me déshérite quand il apprendrait que j'étais allé à Gryffondor.

Je la remerciais polie à l'extrême:

-"Je vous remercie Professeur. C'est une offre très généreuse de votre part."

Je n'en dis pas plus. Une part de moi plus ou moins importante était quasiment suppliante à accepter sa proposition. L'autre était catégorique et me hurlait de l'envoyer balader elle et sa pitié mal placée. Je haïssais la pitié sous toutes ses formes, et encore plus quand elle était dirigée vers moi

Je vis la même étincelle d'amusement et d'agacement mêlée réapparaître dans son regard. Elle avait bien compris mes paroles soit qu'il neigerait en juillet avant que je ne vienne dans son bureau pour m'épancher mais que j'étais bien trop polie ou timide ou prudente pour le dire ainsi.

Elle finit par dire d'un ton et d'un visage sévère:

-" Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer pour votre journée. Ne soyez pas en retard cette fois."

Je répondis tout en me levant:

-"Oui Professeur."

Je resserrais le châle sur mes épaules, et après un signe de tête au Professeur McGonagall, me dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. La voix du Professeur m'interpella soudain:

-" Oh et Mlle Malfoy?"

Je me retournais vers elle, juchée sur la troisième marche des escaliers. Elle n'avait pas bougé de devant la cheminée. Elle continua:

-" Tâchez de ne pas faire de mauvaise digestion, cette fois, d'accord?"

Cette fois un petit et timide mais franc sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je répondis:

-"Oui, Madame."

Je tournais les talons et en quelques pas, disparue au tournant de l'escalier en colimaçon. Je terminais ma montée dans les escaliers, croisant au passage le Préfet Perceval Weasley que je saluais d'un signe de tête et d'un "Bonjour Préfet Weasley" murmuré, avant de disparaitre dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles puis dans le couloir où se trouvait la porte de mon dortoir.

Poussant celle-ci doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres, je m'engouffrais dans la pièce et refermais le battant de bois le plus délicatement possible derrière moi. Me retournant, mon regard bleu roi croisa celui marron chocolat de la jeune fille qui debout en chemise de nuit blanche se tenait près de son lit. Hermione Granger.

Durant plusieurs secondes nous restâmes ainsi les yeux dans les yeux. A nous regarder. Sans bouger. Jaugeant, analysant, décryptant... Questionnant. Je devais être effrayante extérieusement, avec mon visage froid et impassible et mes yeux inquisiteurs. Je devais... Ressembler à mes parents.

Cette simple pensée fut comme un pic de glace dans ma poitrine. Je brisais le contact visuel et allais d'une démarche souple à mon lit, évitant soigneusement de regarder à nouveau la jeune fille alors que je prenais mes affaires et que j'allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de ma jupe, de mes collants, de mes ballerines, de ma chemise, de mon pull et de ma robe par dessus, bref de tout mon uniforme à l'exception de ma cravate que j'avais oublié sur mon lit. Hermione Granger s'était elle aussi changé et étais entrain de remplir sa besace de livres et de parchemins, à un tel point que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment cela se faisait que le sac n'ait pas encore craqué.

Allant à mon lit, je remplissais rapidement mon sac à mon tour avec mes livres et mes cours tout en consultant mon emploi du temps. Quand j'eus fini, je restais de longues secondes là à cogiter. Puis je me décidais enfin et me tournais vers Hermione Granger qui occupait le lit voisin du mien et qui se tourna au même moment vers moi.

Faisant appel à toute ma volonté, je parvins à dire:

-" Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir pris les cours et les papiers et m'avoir laissé à manger. Tu n'étais pas obligée mais tu l'as fait et je t'en remercie."

Que je précise quelque chose: je n'ai pas vraiment comme qui dirait, l'habitude de remercier les gens. Du moins sincèrement. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était dans mon éducation, bien au contraire. Et même si j'éprouvais une certaine forme de "reconnaissance" comme disent les gens, envers Hermione Granger, il n'en restait pas moins qu'exprimer cela à haute voix restait difficile pour moi. Encore plus quand c'était à quelqu'un de mon âge.

Je vis les yeux marrons de la jeune fille s'écarquiller très légèrement et elle lâcha un petit "Oh." surpris avant de dire après quelques secondes:

-" Ce n'est rien. C'est naturel après tout d'aider ses camarades, non?"

"Ses camarades". L'expression me toucha plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Depuis quand étais-je aussi sentimentale? Depuis quand est-ce qu'une simple expression dites machinalement, arrivait à me faire ressentir émotion et plaisir en mon coeur?

Je me mis une bonne claque mentale, et parvins à faire sortir de ma gorge, serrée de manière incompréhensible par l'émotion:

-" Je suppose en effet."

Argh. Je me serais mis des baffes. Je ressemblais à un Boursoufflet en manque d'affection survitaminé.

Je finis par faire deux pas et lui tendant la main dis:

-" Adal Malfoy."

Pendant un bref instant, j'eus peur, qu'elle ne refuse de serrer ma main, comme Neville Londubat hier en potions. Puis elle fit un petit pas, et levant sa main la glissa dans la mienne, la serrant. Je fis de même alors qu'elle disait d'une voix ferme:

-"Hermione Granger."

Je lui répondis avec un petit sourire timide:

-" Enchanté. Appelles moi Adal s'il te plaît."

Elle me sourit à son tour bien qu'un rien moins timidement que moi:

-" Enchanté également. Si je t'appelle Adal, appelles moi Hermione en retour s'il te plaît."

Je hochais simplement la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour me risquer à parler. Aussi simplement que cela, je venais d'établir un premier contact avec une autre personne de mon âge. Et quand je dis premier, c'est premier de toute ma très courte vie. Ce n'était pas que je me mêlais pas aux autres enfants avant, disons plutôt... que je ne me mêlais pas aux autres enfants avant.

Mon enfance avait toujours été très solitaire, et les quelques personnes avec qui je passais du temps outre mes précepteurs étaient les Elfes de Maison du Manoir. Mes parents je ne les voyais qu'extrêmement rarement en dehors des repas et je pouvais en dire de même pour mon frère. Lors des réceptions je restais dans mon coin, me dissimulant avec un livre, à la moindre occasion. Et lors des "goûters" et autres rencontres organisés par mes parents et d'autres parents Sang-Purs afin de faire se mêler leurs enfants, ou quand Draco invitait des amis au Manoir, je faisais de même, fuyant ce monde d'hypocrisie et de faux-semblants.

Raisons pour lesquelles, peu connaissaient mon visage et très peu encore savait qui j'étais en me voyant. L'anonymat me convenait parfaitement car il me permettait de jouir d'une certaine liberté. Une liberté que je ne pourrais conserver ici avec la Répartition d'avant-hier.

Hermione et moi nous lâchèrent la main après quelques secondes. Etrangement ce contact me manqua, me laissant comme une impression de vide. La douce chaleur de la main d'Hermione, qui avait percée à travers les bandages, fut remplacée par le froid du dortoir, et je ne pus retenir un frisson.

Me détournant brièvement j'attrapais ma cravate et tout en tentant de la nouer maladroitement demandais tout aussi maladroitement à Hermione:

-" Tu es une Née-Moldue n'est-ce pas? Ton entrée dans notre monde se passe bien?"

Les mots étaient sortis bruts et maladroits de ma bouche. Comme déjà mentionné je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de parler avec quelqu'un de mon âge. Je n'avais même pas l'habitude de tenir une conversation.

Hermione ne sembla cependant pas se formaliser de cela et répondit tout excitée avec un grand sourire et à toute vitesse:

-" Oh oui, tout se passe très bien. Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir, et à apprendre. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ma lettre pour Poudlard, j'ignorais que j'étais une sorcière même si j'avais déjà fait des choses étranges. J'étais tellement heureuse d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière..."

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire amusé:

-"Oui, j'imagine que cela doit faire cela pour les Nés-Moldus..."

Elle me demanda curieuse:

-" Tu parles de Nés-Moldus, depuis tout à l'heure... Mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?"

Je lui demandais surprise:

-" Personne ne t'as expliqué cela? Normalement quelqu'un doit venir avec ta lettre quand tu es Née-Moldue pour t'expliquer les bases à savoir pour entrer dans le monde magique."

Je repris après avoir vu sa tête:

-"J'en conclus que personne n'ait venu pour toi. C'est étrange. Ce doit être une erreur administrative. Il faut dire qu'apparament il y a eu des problèmes avec le Réseau et cela a dû entrainer de telles erreurs..."

Voyant son visage affichant curiosité, perplexité et autres, je lâchais:

-" Si tu veux je peux t'expliquer quelques petites choses et te prêter quelques livres..."

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, et j'en fus tellement ébloui, tellement sous le choc qu'un pareil sourire me soit destiné que j'en restais figée alors qu'elle s'exclamait:

-"Oh, oui s'il te plait, ce serait très gentil! Comme je l'ai déjà dit il y a tellement de choses à découvrir et à apprendre, et je sais si peu! J'ai déjà relu plusieurs fois tout les livres qu'il y avait à acheté et j'ai fais un tour à la bibliothèque hier. Elle est immense et il y a tellement de livres à lire!"

Je ne pus retenir encore un petit sourire amusé qui se transforma en grimace, alors que je faisais un faux mouvement en tentant de nouer ma cravate qui déclencha un éclair de douleur dans mes mains. Il faut dire qu'avec mes mains bandés, j'étais plus malhabile qu'un Hippogriffe ivre sous stéroïdes dans un magasin de porcelaines sorcières.

Soudain des mains aussi petites que les miennes mais sans bandages et plus habiles vinrent se poser sur le tissu de la cravate et le visage concentré Hermione me dit:

-" Attends je vais t'aider..."

Sans même m'en apercevoir, mes mains lachèrent la cravate, laissant la place à celles d'Hermione, alors que je la regardais un rien hébétée nouer avec habilité la pièce de tissue. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas proposé volontairement pour m'aider, non pas parce que je suis une Malfoy ou parce que l'on est payé pour cela? Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Ni même à me souvenir de quelqu'un mettant tant de douceur et d'application dans des gestes envers moi. Même Mère n'avait jamais agi ainsi, conservant ces gestes-là pour Draco.

Hermione tira une dernière fois sur le tissu et passant la main dessus pour aplatir le noeud, elle replongea son regard dans le mien et me dit avec un grand sourire comme un soleil:

-" Et voilà!"

Si éblouissante. Si franche. Si spontanée. Si lumineuse. Elle rayonnait littéralement. D'une beauté solaire, imparfaite qui faisait qu'elle était mille fois plus belle que les beautés froides et parfaites dont j'avais l'habitude au Manoir entre Père et Mère ou même en me regardant dans le miroir lorsque je portais mes Charmes. J'étais belle ainsi sous cette apparence je ne pouvais le nier. Mais elle, en cet instant était d'une beauté qui m'éclipsait sans le moindre problème.

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Les mots sortirent tout seuls de ma bouche:

-"Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec moi?"

Une pause.

-" Les autres ont dû te faire tout un portrait de qui je suis et je ne suis pas vraiment la gentillesse et l'amabilité incarnée. Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi gentille avec moi? Qu'attends-tu de moi en agissant ainsi?"

Je n'avais pu m'en empêcher. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais été aussi directe. Aussi franche. Ce n'était pas dans l'éducation que j'avais reçue. Ni dans mon comportement "normal" où je devais dissimuler ce que j'étais, ce que je pensais, ressentais etc... en permanence. Mais là, en cet instant c'était différent.

Parce que j'étais épuisée et toute endolorie? Parce que tout était confus dans ma tête et mon coeur? Parce que le fait que quelqu'un soit "gentil" avec moi était nouveau? Parce que c'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment une discussion avec quelqu'un de mon âge qui plus est une fille? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être pour tout cela à la fois.

Mon regard bleuté sombre dans celui chocolaté lacté d'Hermione, j'attendais une réponse de celle-ci avec une impatience presque insoutenable qui cristallisait l'organe palpitant dans ma poitrine avec une hargne sans équivalent.

Elle finit par dire avec douceur:

-" Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude de cela, hein? Que quelqu'un soit gentil avec toi?"

Ces 17 petits mots furent comme autant de sortilèges en plein dans ma poitrine, me faisant perdre mon souffle littéralement. Hermione continua tout en me prenant les mains avec délicatesse dans les siennes, ce que je laissais faire encore sous le choc des impacts:

-" On m'a toujours traité comme quelqu'un d'étrange et de bizarre qui préférait lire et apprendre plutôt que de jouer à la corde à sauter ou à la marelle. J'ai toujours été mise à l'écart parce que j'étais différente et à cause des "on-dits" des autres. Je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Je préféres me faire ma propre idée de toi. Et si je suis gentille avec toi, c'est parce que malgré tes airs froids et distants, il y a quelqu'un de timide et de gentil également derrière, qui n'hésites pas à prendre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre une explosion de chaudron ou à proposer de l'aide à quelqu'un pour s'intégrer dans un monde inconnu. Et ça c'est une personne que je veux apprendre à connaitre."

Durant toute sa tirade, je n'avais pu que rester là à la regarder elle et ses grands yeux chocolats empreints de tant de gentillesse, de bienveillance et de résolution que je sentis mes yeux en picoter, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps. Je finis par lâcher après plusieurs secondes:

-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, tu sais?"

Elle répliqua avec un adorable sourire à fossettes:

-" Je peux te retourner le compliment Adal Malfoy."

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-désabusé. Je sentais que nous n'allions pas nous embêter ensembles, Hermione et moi. Car oui j'envisageais déjà un "Hermione et moi". Ca devait être la fatigue, ça me rendait émotive et sentimentale.

Finalement Hermione me lâcha les mains et me dit joyeusement:

-"On descend prendre le petit-déjeuner? "

Je sortais de ma poche de robe, ma montre à gousset et la consultant, répondis:

-" Il est 7h15 . Le petit-déjeuner doit déjà être servi puisqu'il commence à 6h30. Si tu es prête, on peut descendre."

Je rajoutais un peu timidement tout en lui tournant le dos pour prendre ma besace:

-" Et je pourrais ainsi en profiter pour te parler déjà un peu du monde magique. Et en échange... Pourrais-tu si ça ne te déranges pas, de me parler un peu du monde moldu? J'ai pu trouver quelques livres dessus mais je connais très peu de choses dessus."

Je refis face à Hermione au même moment où elle me décochait un autre de ses sourires lumineux ravageurs que je commençais déjà à connaitre et à redouter:

-"Bien sûr!"

Je clignais brièvement des yeux. Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à résister à un adversaire comme Hermione Granger. Oh, ça oui...

Nous quittâmes le dortoir, côte à côte alors que les trois autres filles qui y logeaient, dormaient encore d'un profond sommeil.

Le trajet fut assez rapide en comparaison de celui que j'avais dû effectué hier, car Hermione ne cessait de parler avec excitation de la journée d'hier, m'expliquant de loin en large ce qu'il s'était passé en cours et d'autres choses encore comme, comment étaient les professeurs mais aussi les élèves qu'elle avait remarqué. En contrepartie je la bombardais de questions à ma façon, tout en essayant de ne pas trop laisser filtrer mes émotions et mes sentiments, restant ce que j'étais malgré l'épisode précédent dans le dortoir.

Nous nous asseyames en bout de table, tout en continuant de discuter, notant juste au passage que comme hier seuls quelques élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et quelques professeurs étaient présents à cette heure sans qu'il y est la moindre trace d'un autre élève de Gryffondor ou encore d'un élève de Serpentard.

Tout en me servant un grand bol de café noir, je demandais à Hermione:

-" Bon, maintenant passons aux bases du monde magique, veux-tu? Je crois que nous avons assez disserté de la journée d'hier et il me semble que tu as une tonne de question qui ne demandent qu'à franchir tes lèvres alors autant s'en occuper dès maintenant."

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, tout en se versant un grand bol de chocolat chaud:

-" Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de question que j'ai pour toi."

Je fis ce qui ressemblait fort à une grimace (malgrès le fait qu'un Malfoy ne grimace pas) sardonique:

-" Oh je crois au contraire que j'en ai une trop bonne idée... Enfin passons. On va commencer déjà par la division en catégories des sorciers, d'accord?"

Je reposais le pichet de café, et empoignant une tranche de pain d'épice et commençant à la beurrer, je commençais à parler:

-" Généralement on divise les sorciers en trois grandes catégories: les Sangs-Purs, les Sangs-Mêlés, et les Nés-Moldus.

Les Sangs-Purs constituent la grande majorité de l'aristocratie anglaise. On va appeler Sangs-Purs, les Sorciers issus de très longues lignées de Sorciers, prétendument sans la moindre goutte de Sang Moldus, soit de personne sans pouvoirs magiques, dans les veines.

Les Sangs-Mêlés sont au sens premier du terme, les enfants issus de l'union d'un Moldu et d'un Sang-Pur. Mais on va aussi ranger dans cette catégorie, les enfants issus de couples formés d'un Née-Moldu et d'un Sang-Pur, de deux Nés-Moldus, ou encore n'étant pas issu d'une très longue lignée sorcière bien que cette dernière désignation constitue un certain abus du sens de Sang-Mêlés.

Les Nés-Moldus ou Sorciers de Première Génération comme on les appelle aux Etats-Unis, sont des Sorciers qui sont nés dans une famille moldue sans le moindre parent sorcier en apparence. Ils sont ainsi les premiers de leur propre lignée sorcière."

Je terminais de beurrer ma tartine et en mâchais une bouchée rapidement, avant de continuer:

-" Pour te donner des exemples pour illustrer, Harry Potter en tant que fils de James Potter un Sorcier de Sang-Pur et de Lily Potter née Evans une Née-Moldue, est un Sang-Mêlé. De même Ronald Weasley un Première année de Gryffondor comme nous, en tant que fils d'Arthur Weasley et de Molly Weasley née Prewett tout deux des Sangs-Purs, est également un Sang-Pur. Et toi en tant que fille de deux Moldus, tu es une Née-Moldue ou une Sorcière de Première Génération."

J'avalais une autre bouchée puis repris:

-"Voilà pour ce qui est, de la division que l'on fait en général des Sorciers. Après tu vas avoir aussi, les Cracmols soit des personnes nées dans des familles sorcières mais qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ou qui en ont extrêmement peu. "

Je demandais à Hermione, qui m'écoutait avec une attention quasiment flippante en oubliant de manger:

-"Jusque là tu me suis?"

Elle hocha à nouveau frénétiquement la tête:

-" Sangs-Purs, Sangs-Mêlés, Nés-Moldus, Cracmols et Moldus."

Je souris tout en avalant une autre bouchée:

-"C'est ça. Mais ces divisions faites entre types de sorciers engendrent des discriminations et des inégalités dans la Société Sorcière Anglaise."

Hermione me demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

-" Comment ça?"

Je posais ma tartine et plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, dis en détachant soigneusement les mots:

-"Le terme de Sang de Bourde t'est-il familier?"

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller très légèrement et je souris amère:

-" De toute évidence, oui."

Je baissais les yeux sur mon café, et traçant lentement du doigt le contour du bol en porcelaine, je choisis à nouveau soigneusement mes mots:

-"Sang de Bourde. Sang Impur. C'est ainsi que certains Sangs-Purs désignent les Nés-Moldus. Des Sangs-Purs que l'on va retrouver généralement en apparence à Serpentard. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier qu'aux apparences. Et la discrimination existe aussi dans les autres Maisons bien que moins présente et plus insidieuse. Une discrimination qui commence à Poudlard et qui va se retrouver également plus tard dans le monde adulte, le monde du travail. Tout comme la rivalité inter-Maisons."

Je récitais comme on récite une leçon durement apprise:

-" Faibles et sentimentaux seront les Poufsouffle. Imbéciles et grands défenseurs des causes désespérées seront en apparence les Gryffondors. Snobs et élitistes les Serdaigles. Manipulateurs et au sommet de la hiérarchie les Serpentards. Les Sangs-Purs aux plus hauts postes. Les Sangs-Mêlés aux intermédiaires. Les Nés-Moldus tout en bas. Les Cracmols dans un endroit où on ne les verra pas."

Je souris amère et cynique:

-"Voilà ce que l'on m'a répété toute mon enfance. Voilà ce que l'on peut constater dés que l'on regarde et que l'on creuse un peu la société anglaise. Oh bien sûr il y a des exceptions, comme pour tout... Mais les gens aiment bien trop les apparences et classer les gens dans des cases bien délimitées et tout stigmatiser, pour que pour le général il en soit autrement..."

Je sais que je devrais m'arrêter. Je sais que j'aurais dû m'arrêter depuis bien longtemps déjà de parler. Mais c'est comme si une vanne s'était ouverte en moi et que je ne pouvais en stopper le flot incontrôlable.

Je continuais toujours aussi amère et cynique:

-" Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde murmure sur mon passage? Parce que je suis une Sang-Pure. Parce que je suis une Malfoy, soit une membre d'une des familles les plus riches, anciennes et prestigieuses de l'Angleterre, réputée pour son Sang parfaitement pur et pour avoir vu tout ses membres passer sans exceptions à Serpentard depuis la fondation de Poudlard... Jusqu'à moi.

Tu sais pourquoi ils murmurent aussi? Parce que ma famille est une famille qui pratique ce que l'on appelle de la magie noire depuis des centaines d'années et qu'elle s'est rangée du côté de Voldemort au sommet de sa puissance et qu'elle s'en est tirée par une corruption qu'elle continue encore à distiller au Ministère.

Ils murmurent aussi parce que quand ils me regardent, ils voient non pas une jeune fille de 11 ans, mais une des Héritières de la Familles Malfoy, potentielle mage noire en ascension, froide, impassible, sans émotions, riche, qui enfreint tout les codes en allant à Gryffondor. Ils voient une menace. Et tu sais quoi? Peut-être bien qu'ils ont raison. Tu sais comment je connais le terme de "Sang de Bourde"? Je le connais parce que c'est ainsi que mes parents m'ont appris toute ma vie à appeller les Nés-Moldus. Les gens comme toi."

Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà parlé autant de toute ma vie. C'est comme un torrent furieux qui sortait enfin. Je finis par lâcher:

-" Alors tu ferais mieux de te lever et de partir. Parce que non seulement je vais avoir toute la Maison Serpentarde contre moi parce que je ne suis pas allé à Serpentard mais je vais en plus avoir les trois autres et en particulier la Maison Gryffondor contre moi parce que je suis une Malfoy et que je suis allée à Gryffondor.

Et parce que si tu restes à côté de moi, tu vas être prise pour cible, aussi. Et tu es une Née-Moldue. Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as ni argent, ni influence, ni contacts ou toute autre chose qui pourrait empêcher que l'on s'en prenne à toi.

Qui plus est, tu ne sais rien de moi. Absolument rien. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Tu as peut-être cette impression mais c'est une illusion. Je viens de deux lignées imprégnées de magie noire et cela depuis des siècles, dont une réputée pour la folie sanguinaire de ses membres. Je suis impitoyable, j'ai été éduqué afin de manipuler et cela sans le moindre scrupule pour acquérir du pouvoir. Alors tu ferais mieux de te lever maintenant, de partir et de plus t'approcher de moi."

Je me tais enfin. Tout est sorti ou presque. Jamais je n'ai été aussi franche avec quelqu'un. Jamais je n'ai laissé sortir ce qui grondait en moi. Je n'ai pas été éduqué ainsi. Et pour ma survie, j'ai appris à me taire et à dissimuler. Les mêmes interrogations que dans le dortoir revenaient milles fois plus fortes dans mon esprit, d'autres s'y ajoutant sur ce qui faisait que cet instant était différent :

Etait-ce parce que évoquer les injustices et les discriminations avaient agités en moi ces peurs qui ne me quittaient pas? Parce que cela avait fait remonter à la surface ma peur, mon rejet et mon dégoût envers ma famille et ce qu'elle m'avait enseigné? Parce que l'idée que l'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et lumineux qu'Hermione par ma faute m'était atroce?

Pas plus que dans le dortoir je n'avais de réponse. Et cela m'était insupportable.

Deux mains aussi petites que les miennes, vinrent avec douceur et délicatesse prendre les miennes. Surprise je relevais la tête et plongeais une fois encore mon regard bleu glacé dans celui chaud comme du chocolat fondu d'Hermione. Celle-ci me sourit et me dit:

-" D'accord. Ca me convient. On finit de petit-déjeuner et on va en cours?"

J'en restais figée. Une nouvelle fois. Aussi simplement que cela. Aussi naturellement. Et une nouvelle fois encore je ne pus lutter contre ses yeux si lumineux. Je me contentais donc de lâcher après de longues et multiples secondes:

-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, Hermione Granger, hein?"

Elle sourit de ce sourire incroyable et lumineux à fossettes:

-"Je peux te retourner le compliment, Adal Malfoy."


	9. Chapter 6: Lien et Craintes

Chapitre 6:

Après mon "épanchement" durant le petit-déjeuner qui sembla cependant être passé inaperçu, nous terminâmes chacune nos bols et nos assiettes, et nous nous levâmes pour aller en cours. Etant revenu à des sujets, moins graves je continuais à parler du monde magique à Hermione qui m'écoutait captivée littéralement ce qui était parfaitement normal au vu du fait qu'elle découvrait ce dernier.

Ainsi, nous étions entrain de parler avec animation quand le Professeur McGonagall arriva sans que je la remarque. Je m'étais détendue durant ma conversation avec Hermione, d'autant plus que je m'étais épanchée auprès d'elle par deux fois, et étais entrain de lui parler en faisant de grands gestes des moyens de transports sorciers:

-"Il existe plusieurs moyens de transports plus ou moins commodes et plus ou moins autorisés en Angleterre.

Tu as ainsi le Réseau de Cheminette. C'est très simple. Les cheminées sorcières sont connectées à ce que l'on appelle le Réseau de Cheminette, et tu peux ainsi te déplacer d'une cheminée à une autre en jetant de la Poudre de Cheminette dans une Cheminée et en t'y mettant tout en énonçant très distinctement ta destination. Par exemple, supposons que j'emprunte une des cheminée de Poudlard et que je veuilles me rendre dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie anglais à Londres. Je n'aurai qu'à jeter de la Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu, et quand les flammes seront vertes à y entrer et à crier "Hall du Ministère de la Magie Londres", et j'apparaitrai dans une des cheminées du hall là-bas.

Ensuite tu as le Transplanage. Cela te permet de disparaitre et de réapparaitre dans l'endroit de ton choix. Il suffit de se concentrer, de visualiser l'endroit et ton être tout entier y apparaissant et tu transplanes. Cependant il faut bien se concentrer et visualiser chaque partie de ton corps, parce que sinon tu peux te désarticuler, ce qui est dangereux. Ah et on ne peut transplaner que dans les endroits où on est déjà allé. Et on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ou avant 17 ans où on peut passer un permis de transplanage auprès du Ministère de la Magie.

Il existe aussi le Portoloin. C'est un peu le même principe que le Transplanage à quelques différences. On va ensorceler un objet à l'aide du sortilège de Portoloin et quand on touchera un objet celui-ci nous emmènera à un endroit précis à une heure précise. Cependant seul le Ministère de la Magie a le droit de délivrer des Portoloins.

Le balais volant reste un moyen de transport encore utilisé. C'est comme les balais des sorcières des histoires moldus. Cependant si on voyage avec un balais, on doit utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion et voyager de nuit pour ne pas être vu des Moldus.

L'équivalent du balais volant en Asie va être le tapis volant. Il va être aussi présent dans toute l'Afrique mais aussi dans certains pays d'Amérique. Cependant il est interdit en Angleterre et dans la plupart des pays d'Europe.

Après tu peux aussi voyager à dos d'Hippogriffe, de chevaux ailés ou de dragons même si la dernière option est extrêmement rare et ne concerne que les dragonniers, les dresseurs de dragon. Comme pour les balais tu dois voyager de nuit et utiliser des sortilèges de Désillusion.

Pour les rares personnes qui se sont liées d'amitiés avec un Phénix, ceux-ci ont la capacité d'apparaître et de disparaitre où bon leur semblent, un peu comme s'ils transplanaient mais avec moins de risques. Ils peuvent ainsi transporter plusieurs personnes. Mais les Phénix qui se lient d'amitié avec les humains sont extrêmement rares...

Sinon certaines personnes ensorcèlent des moyens de locomotions moldus pour les faire voler, comme des motos ou des voitures, mais c'est très souvent illégal et puni par la loi du Ministère de la Magie."

Absorbées toutes deux, nous sursautâmes d'un même ensemble quand une toux sèche mais amusée se fit entendre non loin de nous. Levant la tête, nous vîmes le Professeur McGonagall qui nous regardait une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Non loin derrière, tout chuchotant se tenaient d'un côté du couloir les Gryffondors et de l'autre les Serpentards de Première année.

Tâchant de ne pas frémir sous les faisceaux glacés de deux prunelles d'acier, je dis au Professeur McGonagall replaquant mon Masque lisse et polie:

-" Veuillez nous excuser Professeur, nous étions absorbées par notre conservation."

Elle répondit avec un sourire amusé:

-"Nous avons pu le constater..."

Hermione était rouge comme une pivoine et moi n'eut-ce été mon entrainement "Malfoyen" je l'aurais été aussi. A la place je devais afficher deux petites nuances de roses très pâles sur mes pommettes. Inconsciemment, je me décalais légèrement devant Hermione comme pour me préparer à la défendre. Une idée parfaitement ridicule. C'était bien sûr en réalité parce je ne voulais pas qu'elle traine dans mes pattes...

M'étant satisfaite la conscience, je me concentrais sur le Professeur MacGonagall qui après un dernier regard toujours amusé, ouvrit la porte prés d'Hermione et moi et pénétra dans la salle. Aussitôt nous nous engouffrâmes à sa suite et filâmes nous asseoir au premier rang. Côte à côte sur les bancs de la rangée du milieu, nous commençâmes à sortir livre, parchemin, encrier et plume, tandis que les autres s'installaient derrière nous en un brouhahas furieux.

Je caressais un instant la reliure en cuir du livre "Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants" de Emeric G. Changé. J'en connaissais chaque mot. Tout comme Hermione si j'avais bien compris. Mais entre connaitre chaque mot du manuel et maitriser les sorts de Métamorphose, il y avait un gouffre. Un gouffre que les mots seuls ne pouvaient combler.

Le Professeur McGonagall prit enfin la parole:

-"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, nous allons pouvoir continuer ce que nous avions commencé hier..."

Je fouillais dans ma mémoire, pour retrouver ce qu'il y avait eu au premier cours de Métamorphose d'après les cours pris par Hermione. Eclair de souvenir: changer une allumette en bois en aiguille. Je sentis une pointe d'apréhension s'élancer dans mon coeur. Une main vint se poser sur la mienne et tournant la tête je vis une Hermione qui me souriait rassurante. Je bougonnais un peu pour la forme et elle me sourit amusée alors que je détournais le regard pour le poser sur l'allumette en bois.

Techniquement, je savais comment faire, je connaissais la théorie du livre. Mais je savais parfaitement que ça ne suffirait pas. Je devais comprendre avant d'essayer. Je regardais Hermione faire à côté de moi. Me concentrant sur ce que mes Sens me disaient. Petit à petit je fus capable de discerner le flux de magie et d'énergie passant en arabesques liées entre Hermione sa baguette et l'allumette. Quand cette dernière devint une trés jolie aiguille en argent, j'avais enfin compris.

Levant ma baguette, je la tendais vers l'allumette et laissant couler magie et énergie, fermais les yeux alors que je prononçais la formule, visualisant la transformation. Je sentis comme un frémissement dans ma poitrine. J'ouvrais les yeux. Et vis une très jolie aiguille en argent, ciselée d'arabesques et voluptes sur mon pupitre. J'avais réussie.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de pure joie de se dessiner sur mon visage. Hermione me félicita excitée avec un grand sourire:

-"Bravo Adal et du premier coup en plus!"

La voix du Professeur McGonagall se fit entendre:

-"En effet c'est impressionnant Mll Malfoy. Dix points pour Gryffondor, pour avoir réussi cette métamorphose au premier essai."

Je souris timidement au Professeur McGonagall, tout en essayant de ne pas montrer mon émotion. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me félicite. Cela faisait tout chaud dans mon coeur. Hermione posa sa main sur la mienne et me sourit avec gentillesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire alors qu'une pensée s'imposait à moi.

Le Choixpeaux avait raison. Ce serait dur. Trés dur. Mais ça irait. Parce que je n'étais déjà plus seule. J'avais Hermione. Elle ne mentait pas, je le savais. Et cela me faisait tout chaud dans mon coeur. Parce que je n'étais plus seule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La matinée passa avec le reste du cours de Métamorphose et le cours de Sortilèges, dont nous ressortîmes avec déjà de nombreux devoirs et Hermione et moi enchantées. J'avais bien aimée la Métamorphose, je trouvais la transfiguration fascinante mais les Sortilèges m'avaient littéralement passionné et Hermione et moi avions bombardé le Professeur Flitwick de questions, même si je le fis avec plus de retenue qu'Hermione, conséquences de mon éducation.

Quant aux élèves et à Draco, le dernier après avoir essayé de me faire réagir en m'interpellant m'avait ignoré en boudant, tandis que les autres me regardaient en chuchotant de loin. Le fait que je sois avec Hermione et que nous ayons l'air de bien nous entendre, alors qu'Hermione était une Née-Moldue et moi une Sang-Pure issue d'une Famille connue pour prôner la Suprématie du Sang, semblait les choquer et les faire murmurer. Grand bien leur fasse.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais commencé à paniquer sous tous ces regards et murmures, commençant à respirer fort et vite. A chaque fois, Hermione était là, prenant ma main, me souriant et me rassurant. Pour une raison inconnue, son contact ne m'était pas insupportable, bien au contraire et m'apaisait. Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous, j'en étais persuadée. J'avais déjà fait une liste de ce qui pouvait faire cela.

J'avais éliminé l'option empathe. Elle se serait déjà effondrée avec tout ce qui s'agitait en moi.

Une Protégée des Licornes aussi appelée Dame à la Licorne? Elle ne portait pas la marque et le comportement des autres, auraient forcément été impacté.

Une Guérisseuse? La connaissant, elle m'aurait déjà trainé à l'infirmerie, si elle avait détecté ce que je cachais.

Être liée à un Phénix? Aucune Marque et aucun Phénix en vue.

Autant dire que cela me frustrait de ne pas réussir à trouver. Car j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier, pour que je tolère et même que je cherche son contact alors que le moindre frolement d'une autre personne sur ma peau me donnait envie de hurler.

Nous étions attablées face à face en milieu de table, avec un vide sidéral autour de nous, entrain de déjeuner et je ne cessais de la fixer avec une fixité extrêmement flippante de l'extérieur. Elle finit par me demander, en riant, un rien gênée cependant:

-"Quoi? Tu sais que vue de l'extérieur on a l'impression que tu es un chat qui va bondir sur sa proie?"

Je répondis toujours concentrée:

-"Ma réputation est déjà faite alors peu importe. Je suis entrain de réfléchir à ce que tu as de spécial."

Elle haussa un sourcil

-"Ce que j'ai de spécial?"

Je lâchais:

-"Tu es capable de me toucher."

Elle commença perdue:

-"Oui et alors? Je ne vois pas..."

-"Hermione."

Elle s'arrêta de parler. Je la regardais extrêmement sérieuse.

-"Personne ne me touche. Personne. Je ne les laisse pas faire."

La voyant encore plus perdue, j'eus un petit rire mi-amer mi-amusé:

-"Tu ne sais pas en quoi le fait que tu puisses me prendre la main est incroyable, Hermione. D'ordinaire un simple frôlement, me donne envie de hurler et me tétanise. Marcher dans une foule compacte, est un supplice pour moi."

Je vis la compréhension se faire dans ses yeux. Une compréhension bien trop pointue à mon goût. Trop tard pour reculer. Je lui avais déjà trop dit et je m'étais déjà trop attaché à elle. Elle et son sourire trop lumineux. Elle me demanda très calmement me surprenant encore une fois:

-"Et qu'est-ce que c'est qui me rend si spécial à ton avis?"

Elle ne cessait de m'étonner. Elle ne me posait aucune question sur ce qui faisait que je ne supportais pas les contacts alors que n'importe qui l'aurait fait. La jaugeant une nouvelle fois du regard, je lâchais:

-"Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es ni une Empathe, ni une Protégée des Licornes, ni une Guérisseuse et que tu n'es pas liée à un Phénix. Ce sont les 4 possibilités que j'ai éléminées pour l'instant. Mais il en reste d'autres encore et je ne peux pas toutes les envisager. Ca peut être un Don tout comme une Bénédiction ou un Lien."

Elle dit après quelques secondes:

-"Ca t'intrigue, vraiment, hein?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Je ne donnais pas vraiment une réponse, me contentant de hausser les épaules et de dire:

-"Tu as un impact sur moi. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce que c'est."

Elle hocha la tête comme si cela lui suffisait et que cela expliquait tout. Après plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles elle fronça les sourcils, elle finit par dire:

-"Attends voir... Je ne suis pas la seule à t'avoir touché sans que tu paniques..."

Je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils, perplexe:

-"Comment ça?"

Elle me dit excitée:

-"Mais si, souviens-toi! Hier quand le chaudron a explosé en cours de Potions, le Professeur Rogue t'a portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie..."

Je me figeais. Non. Je me tétanisais. Alors que la scène d'hier se rejouait à toute vitesse dans mon esprit. Comment ne m'en étais-je pas aperçue plus tôt? Et il n'y avait pas que cela. J'avais tendu la main à Neville Londubat pour qu'il la serre. Je ne cherchais jamais le contact avec les autres. Je dis les yeux dans le vague:

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous relie toi, le Professeur Rogue et Neville Londubat?"

Hermione leva un sourcil:

-"Neville?"

Je hochais la tête distraite:

-"J'ai voulu lui serrer la main hier. Je ne cherche jamais volontairement le contacte et là je l'ais fais sans même y penser..."

Je lâchais un grognement agacé:

-"Qu'est-ce que vous avez en commun? Tu es une Née-Moldue de 11 ans à Gryffondor, Neville du même âge et de la même maison et d'une très vieille famille de Sang-Pur et le Professeur Rogue est le plus jeune maître des Potions au monde depuis au moins trois siècles et le directeur des Serpentards. En apparence, vous êtes tous différents mais il doit y avoir quelque chose..."

Hermione demanda doucement:

-"Et si c'était parce que tous les quatre nous sommes des solitaires?"

Je me figeais et la fixant lâchais:

-"Explicites ta pensée."

Elle dit avec hésitation:

-"Eh bien, de ce que j'ai pu observé Neville n'a pas vraiment d'amis, est très timide et assez isolé. Le Professeur Rogue ne semble s'entendre avec personne. Tout le monde me traite de Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout et tu es la seule personne à être gentille avec moi depuis mon arrivée et à rester avec moi. Quant à toi eh bien..."

Je finis à sa place en levant un sourcil:

-"Je n'ai pas d'amis, le plus qui s'en rapprochant étant toi et mon côté froid et impassible rebute tout le monde en plus du reste de ma réputation?"

Elle hocha la tête le rouge aux joues; Prise d'une envie incompréhensible, encore, je lui souris rassurante:

-"Ne t'inquiéte pas. Je sais très bien comme je suis."

Elle me sourit tout de suite rayonnante. Je clignais des yeux une nouvelle fois avant de rajouter tout en détournant les yeux et en me concentrant sur ma salade:

-"Et tes observations me semblent plutôt justes. Nous sommes tous les 4 des solitaires et assez isolés, par choix ou non. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela expliquerait mes réactions plutôt étranges?"

Hermione haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance:

-"Je ne sais pas."

Je finis rapidement ma salade et dit en prenant ma sacoche:

-"Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, voir si je peux aller emprunter un livre. On se retrouve en DCFM?"

Elle me sourit:

-"Ca marche. Je t'aurai bien accompagnée mais il faut que je demande une précision au Professeur MacGonagall sur le livre."

Je lui souris timidement alors qu'une grande chaleur brûlait en moi:

-"C'est pas grave. On se retrouve en cours. A tout à l'heure."

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis maladroitement:

-"A tout à l'heure!"

Tournant les talons, je sortis de la Grande Salle et me dirigeais vers la Bibliothèque en me remémorant les instructions pour y aller qu'Hermione m'avait données. J'y arrivais enfin et y pénétrais avec émerveillement . Elle était plus grande que celle que nous avions au Manoir et dégageais une aura d'accueil et de paix qui se communiqua en moi, nourrissant la chaleur qu'Hermione y avait allumée.

Après plusieurs secondes à être restée, plantée là plusieurs secondes, je me secouais et me dirigeais vers ce qui semblait être le Rayon des Rituels, Liens et autres. J'y trouverai sans le moindre doute, aprés quelques recherches. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais j'en trouverai. Poudlard était après tout, très réputée pour sa bibliothèque qui possédait des ouvrages uniques au monde ou rares. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas accessible à tous mais cela me laissait largement de quoi farfouiller...

Une fois dans le rayon, je déposais ma sacoche et ma robe de sorcier, et après avoir consulté ma montre, me lançais. J'avais minutes avant de devoir aller en cours. Ca me laissait un peu de temps. Mes doigts effleurant les reliures de cuir, je me retenais en me mordillant la lèvre, de saisir chaque ouvrage pour l'ouvrir et le lire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Puis...

Je me figeais. La voix de Draco venait de retentir. Derrière moi. Me retournant en serrant ma baguette, je ne vis rien. Ce qui voulait dire... Je me rapprochais à pas silencieux du rayonnage en face de moi et me mis à écouter ce que Draco disait dans l'allée d'à côté. Il n'était pas seul. Je reconnus les voix de Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass. Il devait y avoir aussi Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Ils étaient les "molosses" de Draco. Je me concentrais sur ce qu'ils disaient:

-"Ca a du être vraiment dur pour toi Draco. Que ta soeur trahisse ainsi ta famille."

Pansy Parkinson. La petite peste faisant les yeux doux à Draco. Vicieuse et agressive. J'entendis Draco répondre:

-"Elle payera pour sa trahison. Personne ne tourne ainsi le dos ou ne s'en sort après une telle insulte."

Je tâchais d'ignorer la pointe de douleur et d'angoisse en moi. Ce n'était pas le moment. La voix de Blaise Zabini lui demanda curieux:

-"Et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire Draco? L'envoyer encore une fois à l'infirmerie, en faisant exploser son chaudron?"

Ainsi je ne m'étais pas trompée. C'était bel et bien Draco qui avait balancé quelque chose dans mon chaudron. L'imbécile. D'autres personnes à part moi auraient pu être blessées. Même si en y réfléchissant bien, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Ca aurait compté pour lui, comme de "regrettables dommages collatéraux". Je tendais l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse:

-"Oh non, je n'en aurai pas besoin..."

Daphne Greengrass lui demanda, faisant écho à mes pensées:

-"Et pourquoi cela, Draco?"

Et c'est là qu'il répondit avec une joie jubilatoire:

-"Parce que j'ai écris à ce sujet à mon Père, ce matin."

"Ecris". "Père". "Ce matin." Je perdis mon souffle. Ma main se plaqua sur ma poitrine. Mon sang rugit dans mes veines. Un étau se referma sur ma tête. Je commençais à voir flou. Je réalisais dans la panique qui me saisissait: J'avais une Crise.

J'essayais de lutter. Non, pas maintenant! Pas ici. Pas avec Draco tout prés. Pas avec autant de monde tout prés. J'essayais de batailler. En vain. Je perdais de plus en plus de terrain. Puis. Une voix trancha à travers le brouillard:

-"Respires. Inspirez. Expirez. Concentrez-vous sur quelque chose. Sur un souvenir paisible. Essayez de trouver un souvenir heureux, apaisant. Respirez. Inspirez. Expirez."

"Respirer"? "Un souvenir paisible"? "Un souvenir heureux"? Mais lequel? Il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autre que la peur, la souffrance, le désespoir, la tristesse, la perte... La voix revint:

-"Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Sur les questions que je vous pose... Où vous trouvez-vous? Dans quelle classe êtes-vous? Quelle est votre Maison? Quel est le nom de votre plus proche amie? Quel est votre nom?"

Des questions. Je me tendais vers elles. Me forçant à m'y accrocher et à y répondre. Je me trouvais à Poudlard, dans la Bibliothèque. J'étais en Première année. J'étais à... Gryffondor. Couleurs or et rouge. Flamboyantes. Chaudes. Chaleureuses. Apaisantes. Comme un Foyer... Ma plus proche amie... Un visage avec des yeux marrons curieux et pétillants, des cheveux châtains broussailleux, des dents un peu longues et un sourire si lumineux alors que ses mains serrent les miennes... Hermione.

Je m'y accroche. Je m'accroche aux couleurs or et rouge. Les attire à moi. M'en enveloppe comme d'une grande couverture. Elles chassent sous la forme d'un grand lion, le froid et le brouillard. Je m'accroche au sourire lumineux comme le sourire éblouissant, les yeux chocolats pleins de confiance (et...d'amitié?) et les mains si douces et chaudes.. Leur lumière et leur chaleur chasse les Ténèbres et le vide.

Je sors de la Crise. J'inspire profondément, en toussant. Fermant les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière. Je me force à papillonner des paupières. Je m'accoutume à la luminosité et prends conscience du monde autour de moi. Je suis allongée sur le sol de l'allée, recroquevillée en chien de fusil sur le côté droit. Une dame aux cheveux gris, aux yeux noirs, vêtue d'une robe noire et violette stricte; me regarde avec inquiétude et douceur. Elle me demande et je reconnus la Voix:

-"Vous m'entendez?"

J'hoche lentement la tête. Je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix. Je suis épuisée. Je pousse sur mes mains pour m'asseoir, tremblant énormément. Je tiens. Je demande d'une voix éraillée:

-"Vous êtes Mme Pince?"

Elle hoche la tête. Si je n'avais pas été dans un tel état, j'aurai souris de contentement d'avoir trouvé. Elle n'était pas une Professeur, elle ne portait pas d'habits d'infirmière et elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait eu de grande chance pour que ce soit justement la bibliothécaire. Elle me demanda:

-"Vous vous sentez mieux?"

Et là je réalisais enfin. J'avais eu un début de Crise. Et elle m'avait vu. Vite, je regardais mes poignets. Mes charmes tenaient encore. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-"Mademoiselle?"

Je reportais mon regard sur elle. Vite, je devais trouver quelque chose. Je parvins à bredouiller:

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste eu une crise d'angoisse. Ca m'arrive quand je stresse trop et que j'ai mal dormi. Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas..."

En disant cela, je m'étais levée avec difficulté. Je vacillais sur mes jambes. Mme Pince me retint et m'empêcha de tomber alors que le monde tournait autour de moi. Elle dit sévère:

-"Non, ça ne va pas. Vous êtes à bout de force. Venez avec moi."

Et me soutenant, elle m'emmena hors de l'allée. Malgré mon état de faiblesse qui m'empêcha de me rebeller contre cet embarquement, j'arrivais à voir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la bibliothèque et que l'allée voisine de la mienne était vide. Avec un peu de chance, personne n'avait remarqué ce qui c'était passé à part Mme Pince. Cette dernière, m'emmena dans ce qui ressemblait à son bureau et me fit m'asseoir d'autorité sur un canapé de velours violet. Elle me dit avec une douceur sèche:

-"Allongez-vous, ça vous fera du bien. Je vais vous apporter de quoi boire et manger..."

Je voulus protester:

-"Madame, j'ai cours, je vous assure que..."

Elle me coupa avec un claquement de langue désapprobateur:

-"Vous ne tenez même pas sur vos jambes. Allongez-vous avant que je ne vous jette un sort..."

Sagement alors ne voulant pas tenter le dragon, je m'exécutais. Et même si je ne le reconnaitrai jamais, je me sentis mieux. Fermant les yeux un instant, je les rouvris peu après affolée:

-"Hermione, elle va m'attendre!"

D'une main ferme sur mon épaule, qui me fit frissonner sous le contact, Mme Pince me fit me rallonger et me dit:

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la prévenir ainsi que vos professeurs. Je vais ramener vos affaires ici. Si je vous surprend autrement qu'allongée, je vous lancerai un Petrificus Totalus..."

J'eus un maigre sourire alors que je refermais les yeux:

-"Je vous crois sur parole. Merci Madame..."

J'eus juste le temps de l'entendre répondre:

-"C'est normal, ma petite. Vous êtes une de mes élèves après tout."

Je sombrais dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Trop épuisée pour me souvenir, que je ne devais pas dormir.

POV MME PINCE

Elle vit le petite fille s'endormir en moins d'une seconde. Pauvre petite. Elle était à bout de force. Ce qui était normal, compte tenu de l'état dans lequel, elle l'avait trouvé. Par toute la science de Merlin... Se tordant sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, le corps tendu comme un arc sur le point de se briser... Cela lui avait rappelé la Grande Guerre. Et tout particulièrement les victimes d'un certain sortilège.

Secouant la tête, elle sortit sa baguette et envoya un Patronus à Minerva McGonagall. Cela concernait une de ses Lions après tout. En attendant que celle-ci arrive, elle regarda le visage pâle, encore plus avec le contraste de ses boucles noires, de l'enfant allongée endormie sur le canapé.

Si petite et si frêle. Paraissant si jeune. Et pourtant... Son regard n'avait pas totalement son âge. Il y avait quelque chose de trop mature en elle qui prenait le pas sur la part enfantine qu'elle gardait cependant.

Bien sûr, elle l'avait reconnu. Adal Malfoy. Le Château entier parlait d'elle et d'Harry Potter. La première Malfoy à Gryffondor. Mais pas la première Black, non. Elle connaissait par coeur toutes les généalogies des Familles Sorcières Anglaises. Mais surtout.

Elle se souvenait très bien d'un jeune garçon aux mêmes boucles noires, à la même peau pâle, aux mêmes traits fins et aristocratiques, aux mêmes yeux bleus, malicieux, charmeur et chahuteur et surtout son jeune frère, calme, studieux et curieux qui partageait les mêmes caractéristiques.

Oui elle se souvenait très bien d'eux. Et cette jeune fille leur ressemblait énormément. Tous les professeurs ou presque avaient eu un coup au coeur, en la voyant sortit de la masse des Premières Années à la Répartition. Le même que quand Harry Potter s'était lui aussi avancé. C'était commr voir deux fantômes du passé surgir tout d'un coup. D'autant plus quand le Choixpeaux avait clamé Gryffondor...

Irma, ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle avait parfaitement entendu les paroles du Jeune Malfoy, Draco, dans l'allée d'à-côté de celle d'Adal Malfoy. Elle se trouvait en face à ce moment-là. Et elle savait avec sureté que c'était ces paroles qui avaient fait paniquer la jeune fille. Elle avait vu le jeune homme partir avec ses amis, inconscient de sa soeur en train de paniquer à terre dans l'allée d'à côté. Et c'était assurément pour le mieux.

Son regard se fit encore plus triste sur la jeune fille. Pauvre petite. Quoiqu'elle ait affronté, ce n'était pas fini...


	10. Chapter 7: Lettre et amitié

Chapitre 7:

POV MACGONAGALL

Elle était entrain de discuter avec la jeune Hermione Granger, quand le Patronus d'Irma, un éléphant d'Asie , débarqua dans la salle de classe, arrachant un petit cri à la jeune fille et faisant se redresser le professeur. Quelque chose était arrivé. L'éléphant s'arrêta et ouvrant la bouche dit avec la voix d'Irma:

-"Minerva. Il faut que tu viennes dans mon bureau. Il y a eu un accident avec une de tes Gryffondors, Adal Malfoy. Elle est avec moi. Rassures toi, elle n'est pas blessée mais elle est cependant fortement secouée. J'ai dû la menacer de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle n'essaye pas d'aller en cours.

Elle a mentionné une certaine "Hermione". Pourrais-tu prévenir cette dernière en passant s'il te plaît? Il s'agit sûrement d'Hermione Granger, elle est également en première année à Gryffondor. Je t'attends au plus vite, en restant avec Mlle Malfoy."

Le Patronus se dissipa aussitôt son message délivré. Pâle et tremblante Hermione lâcha:

-"Adal..."

Le Professeur MacGonagall gardant son sang-froid nota que le rapprochement qu'elle avait déjà observé ce matin dans son cours entre Adal Malfoy et Hermione Granger, était plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Comme si... Elle secoua la tête. Non. Cela ne pouvait être cela. Elle finit par dire à la dite demoiselle:

-"Allez en cours Mlle Granger. Je vais aller m'occuper de Mlle Malfoy."

La jeune fille voulut protester:

-"Professeur, s'il-vous plaît..."

Elle ne se laissa pas fléchir et dit avec plus de douceur:

-"Tout ira bien pour elle Mlle Granger. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle. Pourriez-vous juste donner ceci aux Professeurs Quirell et Chourave? (Elle griffonna un mot sur un papier où elle expliquait l'absence d'Adal Malfoy) Je vous assure qu'elle ira bien..."

Mlle Granger sembla vouloir lutter encore mais le Professeur McGonagall resta inflexible et elle s'en alla bien qu'avec les plus grands regrets et remords sous le regard songeur de la vieille dame. Il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là... Quelque chose d'incroyablement fort qui s'était installé en peu de temps. En une matinée. Les bases d'une amitié pour le moins inattendue. Une Malfoy et une Née-Moldue, toute deux à Gryffondor...

Elle secoua la tête et se reconcentrant sur la situation, sortit à grands pas de la salle de classe, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Heureusement elle avait une heure de libre et n'avait pas à se préoccuper de trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller ses élèves durant son absence. Elle atteignit enfin la bibliothèque et y pénétrant, alla au bureau d'Irma. Elle prit connaissance de la situation.

Irma assise dans un fauteuil. Prés d'un canapé. Où était allongée endormie une élève de Première année. Adal Malfoy. Décidément se dit le Professeur MacGonagall, avec une pointe d'amusement pour surmonter son inquiétude, cette jeune folle commençait fort l'année. Si cela continuait elle allait battre des records.

Chassant cette pensée elle salua et demanda en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant:

-"Bonjour Irma. Que s'est-il passé?"

Celle-ci se leva et répondit sur le même ton:

-"Bonjour Minerva. Selon elle, elle aurait fait une crise d'angoisse due au stress et au manque de sommeil."

A son regard, Minerva vit qu'elle était loin d'être convaincue et dit:

-"Et selon toi?"

Irma finit par lâcher:

-"Elle était dans la neuvième allée. Son frère et ses amis discutaient dans celle d'à côté. Ca a commencé quand le jeune Malfoy s'est vanté d'avoir envoyé une lettre à son père à propos de la Répartition de Mlle Malfoy."

Ah. Là elle comprenait mieux. Le Professeur McGonagall se frotta en soupirant le visage:

-"C'était prévisible. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, c'est un enfant arrogant et pourri gâté. Et les deux jumeaux ne s'entendent de toute évidence pas. A ajouter qu'elle l'a ignoré toute la matinée, il était prévisible qu'il chercherait à se venger d'elle..."

Elle redressa la tête vers Irma et lui demanda:

-"Quelque chose d'autre à dire?"

Irma hocha la tête, grave et sinistre:

-"C'était plus qu'une simple crise d'angoisse. Quand je l'ai trouvé, elle se convulsait littéralement les yeux révulsés en hyperventilant et en se tordant dans tous les sens. Il m'a fallu 10 minutes pour la calmer et a aucun moment, je n'ai pu la toucher."

Le sang de MacGonagall se glaca. Effectivement aucune crise d'angoisse ne se déroulait ainsi. Du moins concernant une enfant de 11 ans. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là-dessous. Elle regarda l'enfant qui dormait. Même dans le sommeil, elle semblait sur ses gardes, comme si à tout instant, elle allait se réveiller et bondir, en brandissant sa baguette. Eclair de mémoire. Les rares fois où Il était endormi à l'infirmerie en première année, il lui arrivait de dormir ainsi, crispé et tendu. Elle secoua la tête et reportant son attention sur Irma, dit:

-"Je vais en parler avec Pompom."

Sortant sa baguette, elle fit deux coups de poignet, faisant léviter l'enfant et ses affaires qui avaient été posées non loin. Elle salua Irma et partit, Adal Malfoy flottant devant elle. Elle alla jusqu'à l'infirmerie en passant par les passages les moins fréquentés, remerciant mentalement le fait, qu'à cette heure de la journée les élèves étaient en majorité en cours ou dehors à profiter des derniers éclats du soleil de l'été mourant. Pas besoin d'attirer plus encore l'attention sur cette enfant. Elle avait déjà bien à affronter et c'était loin d'être terminé.

FIN POV MACGONAGALL

Tout était chaud et cotonneux autour de moi. J'étais à nouveau dans les Ténèbres rassurantes et chaleureuses. Je repris peu à peu conscience de mon environnement. J'étais allongée dans un lit sous des draps doux qui sentaient bon le savon et les herbes.

J'ouvrais les yeux et papillonnais rapidement des paupières pour m'adapter à la luminosité. Même en ne l'ayant vu qu'une fois, je reconnus l'infirmerie de l'école. La question était: Comment est-ce que j'étais passée de la bibliothèque à l'infirmerie?

Je me redressais en grimaçant dans le lit et m'examinais aussitôt. Mes Charmes étaient toujours en place et je fermais les yeux un instant avant de reprendre mon inspection. J'étais vêtue de ma chemise déboutonnée aux manches et remontée jusqu'aux coudes, dégageant mes avants-bras dont les bandages avaient été changés. J'avais encore ma jupe, mais plus mes collans qui comme le reste de mes affaires vestimentaires étaient pliées et posées sur la table de nuit, à côté de moi, ma besace appuyée contre.

Je cherchais presque avec frénésie, dans un accès de panique, ma baguette. Je la trouvais avec soulagement sur la table de nuit et la saisissais aussitôt, m'apaisais dans le même temps. Tâchant d'ignorer mon mal de crâne monumental, je passais une main dans mes cheveux défaits et qui cascadaient en une masse de boucles et de noeuds (c'était bien ma veine) et regardais autour de moi.

Je me trouvais tout au fond de l'infirmerie, dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, sur le côté droit de la grande pièce, tout prés des fenêtres qui donnaient sur une vue sur le Forêt Interdite et les montagnes, de toute beauté. Je n'étais cette fois pas la seule patiente, même si le Poufsouffle de 4éme année, assis sur un des lits du milieu, ne devrait pas rester longtemps. Des échardes ne tuaient personne.

Je calculais la probabilité de pouvoir prendre mes affaires et me carapater de l'infirmerie, sans me faire attraper quand Mme Pomfresh remonta l'allée à grands pas et me tomba dessus:

-"Mlle Malfoy, ne pensez même pas à sortir de ce lit!"

Aïe, manqué. Devant ma tête qui devait être penaude et surprise (j'étais trop épuisée pour garder mon masque), elle commença à me faire la leçon, debout devant moi, en brandissant un doigt en l'air:

-"Sortir de l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit, sans prévenir, alors que vous êtes blessée... Mais où aviez-vous la tête?"

Je tentais de me défendre:

-"J'allais mieux et vous m'aviez apporté vos soins ce dont je vous remercie infiniment. Je ne voulais pas encombrer l'infirmerie alors que je pouvais partir. Et je vous ais laissé un mot."

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Elle me coupa véhémente:

-" Et vous avais-je dit que vous pouviez partir ou que vous étiez guérie? (Mine piteuse de ma part) Non! Vous n'êtes pas médicomage comme pourriez-vous savoir si vous alliez assez bien pour sortir? Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez effondrée.

Vous êtes en manque de sommeil, vous êtes beaucoup trop légère, vous ne mangez quasiment rien depuis votre arrivée et même avant si j'en crois votre poids, vous avez des marques d'un stress profond qui ne date pas d'hier et vous êtes encore blessée!

Et vous me dites que vous pouviez partir? Mais il en est absolument hors de question! Vous allez rester jusqu'à ce que vos brûlures soient guéries, que vous ayez repris un poids correct et un état de santé acceptable! Vous m'avez bien compris ma petite?"

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, profondément honteuse et lâcher d'une toute petite voix:

-"Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du dérangement Madame..."

Elle se radoucit et dit avec un sourire, tout en me frottant gentiment la tête:

-"Petite inconsciente. C'est mon rôle de prendre soin des élèves. Surtout de ceux qui sont aussi récalcitrants que vous à rester ici..."

Elle me fit me réadosser contre les oreillers et ajouta avant de s'en aller:

-"Et maintenant reposez-vous. Vous êtes à bout de force mon petit."

Je me laissais aller contre les oreillers, sonnée. Et par le savon que je me venais de me prendre. Et parce que je venais de réaliser quelque chose. Mme Pomfresh aussi m'avait touché. Ce qui portait à quatre le nombre de personnes m'ayant touché moi, sans la protection de mes vêtements sans que cela ne me dérange. Quand Mme Pince m'avait soutenu, même sans me toucher directement, son contact à travers le tissus, m'avait donné envie de hurler. Mais là rien.

Je marmonnais à voix haute en fermant les yeux:

-"Hermione. Neville Londubat. Le Professeur Rogue. Mme Pomfresh. Eh bien la liste se rallonge, dit donc..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je somnolais les yeux mi-clos, luttant contre le sommeil quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans l'allée, trop léger pour être celui de Mme Pomfresh. Détournant mon regard de la fenêtre, je vis Hermione déterminée remonter l'allée. Mon coeur bondit avec joie de la voir et je lui décochais un petit sourire:

-"Salut."

Elle s'asseya sur la chaise juste à côté de mon lit, en posant sans y faire attention avec violence sa sacoche à côté d'elle. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un commentaire dessus. Après Mme Pince, j'affrontais Hermione. Elle me bombarda de questions sur comment j'allais, sur ce qui s'était passé, est-ce que j'allais mieux etc... avec quelques expressions de son inquiétude entre toutes ces questions.

Ca n'aurait sans doute pas du être. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais du réagir ainsi. Ce n'était pas dans mon éducation. C'était en total désaccord avec ma "politique" de "ne rien montrer, ne pas ressentir compassion/pitié/joie/attachement etc...". Mais en la voyant aussi inquiète pour moi, aussi sincère dans son inquiétude, une grande chaleur nacquit dans mon coeur, enflant et vibrant, agréable et réconfortante. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi.

C'était sans le moindre doute égoïste et cruel. Mais je me réjouis de l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Car elle s'était inquiétée pour moi. Ca faisait tout bizarre. Et alors qu'elle s'agitait ainsi, continuant de parler, véhémente, je fis quelque chose qui devait marquer un tournant dans notre relation à Hermione et moi.

Tendant les mains, je pris les siennes entre les miennes. Initiant ainsi pour la première fois, un contact entre elle et moi. Une initiative venant de moi. Et non d'Hermione. Cela la fit se taire et me regarder surprise les yeux écarquillés. J'eus envie de rire en voyant sa tête. A la place, je lui souris timidement et dit tout simplement:

-"Merci."

Les mots "de t'inquiéter pour moi" ne furent pas dit. Mais Hermione les comprit. Et son regard chocolat s'adoucissant, elle serra mes mains à son tour dans les miennes et me répondit en me souriant:

-"Toujours."

Et si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. A la place, nous restâmes là, nos mains se tenant, alors qu'Hermione me parlait avec animation et que je l'écoutais. Une grande chaleur dans tout mon être, chassant le froid et la douleur, l'espace de quelques instants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione était venue durant la récréation de 16 heures et elle dût repartir aprés une dizaines de minutes pour aller en cours. Elle m'avait cependant assuré qu'elle reviendrait après le repas avec quelques affaires que je lui avais demandé en prévision du fait que Mme Pomfresh n'allait pas me laisser partir aussi facilement ni aussi rapidement et qu'il y avait des chances que je passe la nuit ici.

Adossée contre les oreillers, je fermais les yeux. L'infirmerie était à nouveau vide, me laissant comme seule patiente, avec Mme Pomfresh dans son bureau. J'allais me laisser gagner par le sommeil quand le bruit d'une fenêtre s'ouvrant sans discrétion et un battement d'ailes, me firent rouvrir les yeux aussitôt.

Juste à temps pour voir une lettre tomber sur mes jambes, lâchée par un Hibou Grand Duc, qui repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Me laissant tétanisée. Fixant la lettre. Plus particulièrement le sceau en cire qui la fermait. Un sceau que je connaissais très bien avec la grande lettre majuscule M où s'entremêlaient des roses blanches et argent et avec au-dessus deux anneaux en argent entrecroisés et entourés d'un serpent blanc.

Le Sceau du Lord et Chef de Famille, de la Maison Malfoy. Autrement dit. Lucius Malfoy. Mon Père. A qui Draco avait écrit pour l'informer de ma Répartition. A qui j'avais soigneusement évité de l'informer de cela, espérant un peu plus de temps pour me préparer à l'affronter. Ce temps, je ne l'aurais de toute évidence, pas.

Tremblant de tout mes membres, je me forçais à prendre la lettre dans mes mains et à la décacheter. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Au moins ce n'était pas une Beuglante. Emplie d'un brouillard froid de crainte et d'anxiété, je me mis à lire les mots écrits de l'écriture élégante et ferme de mon Père.

"Adal.

Draco, nous a informé du résultat de ta Répartition à ta Mère et moi.

Comment as-tu pu osé? Comment as-tu pu croire que nous l'accepterions?

En faisant cela tu as amené la honte sur la Noble Maison des Malfoys et donc sur nous.

Ne serait-ce les conséquences et ta Mère, que je te renierai et te chasserai de notre Maison.

Mais je ne le ferai pas et tu peux en être reconnaissante.

Des affaires m'occuperont quelques semaines à l'étranger.

A mon retour, je m'assurerai de réparer les conséquences désastreuses de ton acte puéril et rebelle, et je m'assurerai que tu retrouves ta place.

Ne nous fais pas plus honte en attendant.

Si Draco me redit encore que tu te mêle à des Sangs de Bourbe et à des Traitres à leur Sang, je peux t'assurer que tu regretteras davantage encore ta bêtise et ta folie.

Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Chef de la Très Noble et Très Pure Maison Malfoy."

La lettre me tomba des mains. Je m'en rendis à peine compte. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée et la quatrième fois en deux jours, une Crise se déclencha. Tout tourbillonnait en moi, incontrôlable et déchainé. J'avais presque totalement basculé.

Puis. Deux mains. Grandes. Douces. Chaudes. Viennent se poser de part et autre de ma tête. Et une Voix cherche à percer le Tourbillon de Brouillard, de Froid et de Ténèbres:

-"Concentrez-vous sur ma voix. Respirez profondément. Imaginez que votre panique est un torrent? Construisez un canal pour canaliser ce torrent. Vous pouvez le faire. Canalisez cette panique, laissez-là s'épuiser..."

Tout comme à la Bibliothèque, la Voix perça à travers le Froid. Mais elle le fit avec une force et une justesse bien supérieure. Cette Voix était Familière. Connue. Elle déclenchait d'autres sentiments en moi. Reconnaissance. Respect. Admiration. Curiosité. Je m'accrochais à cette Voix en faisant mon point d'ancrage, y accrochant mentalement une corde que je nouais autour de ma taille, afin de visualiser mon canal comme il me l'avait demandé.

Petit à petit, malgré le fait que mon canal ne cessait de s'effondrer, je parvins à sortir de la Crise. Je battais des paupières et mon regard tomba dans celui de deux yeux d'un encre profond. Je parvins à murmurer en un souffle éraillé:

-"Professeur Rogue?"

Je le vis soupirer profondément:

-"Par Merlin... Vous êtes enfin de retour parmi nous."

Je dis avec une étrange lucidité:

-"J'ai fais une crise d'angoisse. Encore."

Le Professeur Rogue rétorqua sarcastique:

-"Quelle remarque perspicace, Mlle Malfoy..."

Le nom me fit mal. Me rappelant la lettre. Je m'ancrais à la chaleur des mains du Professeur et à son regard, et la pointe de panique passa. Puis le Professeur Rogue se recula et retira ses mains, se levant du lit, sur le bord duquel il avait apparemment été assis. Mme Pomfresh qui se tenait tout prés, en profité pour me sauter dessus et m'examinant, me demander tout en regardant avec attention mes pupilles:

-"Comment vous sentez-vous? Des vertiges? Des nausées?"

Je répondis du mieux que je pus:

-"J'ai très mal à la tête. Et je suis un peu fatiguée. Ah et je crois que le monde oscille un peu. J'imagine que c'est anormal, non?"

J'entendis la voix très sarcastique du Professeur Rogue retentir:

-"Vous battez des records de réflexion, pour une Gryffondor..."

Mme Pomfresh le gronda:

-"Arrêtez de l'embêter Séverus. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment."

Je murmurais ne pouvant m'en empêcher:

-"Y en a-t-il un?"

Malheureusement pour moi, les deux autres personnes de la salle, entendirent mes paroles. Je vis une étincelle amusée passer dans les yeux de l'infirmière alors qu'un petit reniflement dédaigneux se faisait entendre. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais vraiment mal à la tête. J'entendis quelqu'un venir dans l'allée et la voix sèche du Professeur MacGonagall retentir:

-"Que s'est-il passé?"

Ah non, pas encore. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout bonnement me laisser souffrir en paix? Déjà que le secret de mes Crises avait été éventé, et avec Draco et la lettre, j'avais de quoi me contrarier et m'occuper. J'entendis Mme Pomfresh répondre:

-"Une autre crise d'angoisse. Je me demande ce qui l'a provoqué..."

Aucune chance que je le dise. La voix du Professeur Rogue, me fit me figer et arrêter mon souffle:

-"Sans trop m'avancer, je penche pour la lecture de cette lettre..."

J'ouvrais brutalement les yeux. Mme Pomfresh était à mes côtés à droite. Le Professeur MacGonagall prés de la table de nuit à gauche. Et le Professeur Rogue à environ 2 mètres du coin bas gauche du lit. Tenant la lettre décachetée. Qu'il avait de toute évidence lue. Je sentis une fureur folle rugir en moi et se ruer dans mes veines. Je grondais:

-"Vous n'aviez pas le droit..."

En cet instant, j'avais oublié toute retenue, tout respect qui normalement était dû à un professeur qui plus est à un Lord et à un Maitre, tout contrôle et masque auxquels je m'astreignais depuis des années...

Etait-ce les Crises? L'attitude de Draco? Mon trouble vis à vis d'Hermione? Mon ignorance face aux raisons qui faisaient qu'Hermione, Neville Londubat, Mme Pomfresh et le Professeur Rogue pouvaient me toucher? L'épuisement? La douleur? La lecture de la lettre? Mes doutes? La peur? Sans le moindre doute, un mélange de tout cela, en plus ou moins grandes proportions.

Il n'en resta pas moins que j'étais absolument furieuse alors que redressée dans mon lit, je venais de gronder sur le Professeur Rogue. Je sentis Mme Pomfresh sursauter violemment et le Professeur MacGonagall se raidir, surement d'indignation. Le Professeur Rogue ne cilla même pas et me regardant, debout dans ses grandes robes noires sans frémir, il me rétorqua d'une voix implacable, ses yeux noirs dans les miens m'épinglant:

-"J'en ais parfaitement le droit. Vous êtes une élève. Vous êtes sous la responsabilité de l'école et donc la mienne."

J'aurais dû me taire. Au lieu de cela, je sifflais comme un chat blessé:

-"Vous êtes le parrain de mon frère, pas le mien!"

J'entendis les deux femmes hoqueter de stupeur. Le Professeur Rogue lui se contenta de dire après quelques secondes:

-"Vous savez qui je suis."

Je répondis du tac au tac:

-"Severus Tobias Rogue. Lord de la Maison Prince. Plus jeune Maitre des Potions au monde depuis environ 3 siècles. Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Inventeur notamment de la Potion Tue-Loup et de l'Elixir d'Erias. Elève de Magnus Malkias lui-même. Ancien Serpentard. Et parrain de Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Il dit après quelques secondes:

-"Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs."

Je rétorquais:

-"Vos travaux en potions sont exceptionnels. Bien sûr que je me suis renseignée sur vous. Et j'ai été obligé d'apprendre par coeur toutes les généalogies des Sorciers d'Angleterre. Ca aide."

Il demanda simplement:

-"Depuis quand?"

Je répondis, comprenant:

-"Je me suis souvenue de vous quand vous m'avez emmené à l'Infirmerie."

Il leva un sourcil, exprimant ainsi une certaine surprise:

-"Vous n'aviez pas quatre ans."

Je rétorquais amère alors que les Souvenirs dansaient en bordure de mon Esprit:

-"Je n'oublie rien."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard en silence. Je finis par détourner le regard rageuse, ne pouvant en supporter plus et dis d'une voix à peine contenue, en fixant les draps:

-"Vous n'aviez pas le droit de lire cette lettre."

Il répliqua:

-"Si c'est une information, et c'est le cas, nécessaire à votre sécurité et à votre santé, si. C'est dans le règlement de Poudlard et dans les textes de lois de notre nation."

Je serrais les dents, retenant les mots qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. La peur avait laissé la place à la fureur. La fureur l'avait laissé à la colère. La colère céda à une profonde lassitude et fatigue. Le monde tangua autour de moi et je vacillais en fermant les yeux.

Mme Pomfresh fut aussitôt là pour me soutenir et m'aida à me réadosser aux oreillers. Je sentis sa main sur mon front. Ce simple geste fit naitre une boule dans ma gorge. Ma Mère n'avait jamais eu de gestes aussi tendres envers moi.

J'entendis le Professeur Rogue bouger et un froissement de lettres. Je rouvris les yeux. J'aurais dû les laisser fermés. Il avait donné la lettre au Professeur MacGonagall qui était entrain de la lire à son tour. Je refermais les yeux, en serrant les poings sous le sentiment rageant et frustrant d'impuissance.

J'essayais de me rassurer. Concrètement à part le fait que j'avais fait deux Crises d'angoisse, ils n'avaient rien. Même s'ils avaient perçus les Charmes, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde, en tant qu'Héritière de sang Veela, ils ne pouvaient pas me forcer à les enlever.

Je m'en étais assurée, passant des heures à essayer de déchiffrer et comprendre des textes de lois dans les livres "empruntés" dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir. Personne. Pas même mes parents ou le Ministère de la Magie, lui-même.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'ils avaleraient que c'était juste des crises d'angoisse dues à la fatigue, le stress, l'émotion et les blessures d'hier. Sinon je sentais que ça allait devenir très compliqué. Genre encore plus que maintenant. La voix du Professeur MacGonagall rompit le silence de l'infirmerie:

-"Je vois. C'est donc pour ça."

Je serrais encore plus les paupières et les poings. La voix du Professeur MacGonagall m'appela:

-"Mademoiselle Malfoy?"

Je tressaillais mais finis par ouvrir les yeux. Je ne regardais cependant personne, me plongeant dans une contemplation détaillée des draps. Le Professeur MacGonagall me demanda avec une douceur surprenante:

-" Faites vous souvent des crises d'angoisse?"

Je répondis brièvement, sachant que de ma réponse découlerait leur méfiance et son degré:

-"Ca m'arrive. Pas souvent."

Elle relança, ne semblant pas se satisfaire de ma réponse, oh combien courte et lâchée du bout des lèvres:

-"Vos... Quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant?"

Je rétorquais, tout en ignorant fermement la pointe de douleur en moi ayant compris que le "Vos" avait failli être un "Vos parents":

-"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui? Non. Cela aurait été considéré comme une marque de faiblesse. Quoique... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire honte apparemment."

Je soupirais profondément et posant mes yeux sur le Professeur MacGonagall dit:

-"Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Je connaissais parfaitement les conséquences de mes actes. J'ai juste été surprise par leur ira mieux maintenant."

Elle commença choquée:

-"Mlle Malfoy, ce n'est..."

Je la coupais poliment:

-"Je suis une Malfoy, Madame. Disons que par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu avoir, je m'en sors plutôt bien pour le moment."

Elle demanda redevenue sèche et sévère:

-"Vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire?"

Je rétorquais sans me laisser démonter:

-"Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre?"

Elle assena, ne semblant pas vouloir une seconde se laisser faire non plus:

-"Vos crises d'angoisse?"

Je répondis polie et calme en apparence:

-"Je vous l'ais dit. Ce n'est rien."

Le Professeur Rogue intervint de sa voix doucereuse en cet instant:

-"Un "rien" plutôt impressionnant..."

Je rétorquais, mentant à moitié éhontément:

-"Mais assez bénin. A part un mal de tête, de la fatigue et quelques courbatures, je n'ai rien."

Il lâcha indéchiffrable en apparence:

-"Votre dernier mot?"

Je répliquais assez sèchement:

-"Sera "Bonne journée Professeur, merci de m'avoir aidé, je suis sûre que vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire"..."

Les yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il fit volte-face en une grande envolée de capes et sortit à grands pas de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Dans le silence qui suivit je lâchais:

-"Là c'est sûr, je vais devenir sa bête noire..."

Je refermais les yeux en soupirant épuisée. Je ne voulais que dormir. Le Professeur MacGonagall partit après un "Quand vous vous déciderez, mon bureau vous sera ouvert.". Mme Pomfresh me fit boire un verre d'eau, puis me laissa. Serrant ma baguette contre moi, je me roulais en boule, sous les draps et m'abandonnais au sommeil.


	11. Chapter 8: Révélations et réunion

Avec toutes mes plus plates excuses pour le délai mais les dernières semaines ont été infernales. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8:

Je dormis jusqu'à ce que 17h30 sonne avant de me réveiller en sursaut, haletante et en nage, des lambeaux de mon rêve s'accrochant encore à moi. Ne parvenant pas à me rendormir et n'en ayant en réalité pas la moindre envie, je me plongeais dans mon livre de sortilèges, le relisant pour la dix millième de fois avec autant de plaisir que les fois précédentes.

J'adorais les sortilèges, leur complexité, et leur finesse. Il y avait bien plus qu'un simple geste de baguette et qu'un mot prononcé. J'aimais à essayer de décomposer les sortilèges et ainsi à tenter de les comprendre. Bien sûr j'étais très loin d'y parvenir totalement mais j'aimais à essayer et à persévérer.

Armée d'une plume, d'un encrier, de mon livre de sortilèges de première année, de "Eléments de sortilèges et recensement d'enchantement" de Gemenius Nott, de mon carnet de travail de sortilèges (où j'inscrivais ce que je faisais), de mes cours de sortilèges et de ma baguette, je me noyais dans les sortilèges, pour effacer l'espace d'un moment tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Quand Hermione revint, j'avais déposé toutes mes affaires de travail sur la table de nuit, ne gardant que le "Eléments de sortilèges et recensement d'enchantement" sur mon lit et mangeant sans grande conviction un bouillon de légumes et de boeuf que Mme Pomfresh m'avait mit d'autorité dans les mains. Il était heures. Il restait heures avant le couvre-feu.

En voyant Hermione arriver, la chaleur revint en moi. J'étais contente de la voir. Une nouveauté pour moi. Être heureuse de voir quelqu'un. Je lui souris (un petit sourire. Il ne faut pas exagérer quant même.) et la saluais tout en reposant le bol sur la table de nuit:

-"Hello Hermione. Les cours étaient intéressants?"

Elle s'assit doucement sur la chaise, déposant délicatement sa sacoche, le sac en toile et l'étui qu'elle portait à côté d'elle et me souriant, répondit:

-"Extrêmement. Même si un peu vide sans toi."

Ses paroles n'auraient pas dû me toucher autant. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses aussi qui n'auraient pas dû être et qui l'étaient. Aussi, trop fatiguée pour vouloir m'y attarder plus que cela, je me contentais de savourer la sensation de chaleur, de satisfaction et de joie égoïste qui ronronnaient en moi. Levant un sourcil, je dis:

-"Je peux te retourner la pareille. Quoi qu'il y a eut un peu d'animation, peu après ton départ."

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais le besoin de lui en parler. Argh. Ca m'énervait de ne pas comprendre. Je vis à peine mes paroles prononcées, une étincelle d'inquiétude s'allumer dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle me demanda doucement semblant essayer de contenir son inquiétude et de ne pas me bombarder de questions comme à son habitude:

-"Que s'est-il passé?"

Je haussais les épaules de manière nonchalante et faussement désinvolte, ce que je n'étais absolument pas:

-"Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. J'ai été légèrement déstabilisée et ça s'est terminé par moi m'énervant contre le Professeur Rogue, devant le Professeur MacGonagall et Mme Pomfresh, et le vexant atrocement."

Je rajoutais pensive en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté:

-"Je crois que je suis entrain devenir sa bête noire..."

Hermione me regardait avec une expression de pure horreur. Elle ouvrit la bouche et je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules. La tempête s'abattit:

-"Ca va, tu vas bien? Est-ce que tu as refait une crise d'angoisse? Est-ce que tu veux en parler? Le Professeur Rogue a-t-il été correct avec toi? Bien sûr que non, sinon tu ne lui aurais pas crier dessus. Est-ce que ton père a été méchant? Est-ce que..."

Je ne pus m'empêcher cette fois de la regarder, bouche grande ouverte, yeux écarquillés, parfaitement hébétée. Hermione Granger. Que j'avais eu le temps d'identifier comme une fanatique du respect des régles et des figures d'autorité. Ne me reprochait pas d'avoir manqué de respect à un professeur.

Non. Elle s'inquiétait de si mon Père avait été méchant avec moi. De si le Professeur Rogue avait été correct avec moi. De si j'avais refait une crise d'angoisse. De si je me sentais bien. Son inquiétude pour moi était plus forte que sa détermination à respecter règles, lois et autorités. Elle s'arrêta, haletante, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Je finis par refermer ma bouche. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Puis...

-"Est-ce que je suis monstrueuse? Si je te dis que te voir inquiète pour moi me rend heureuse? Est-ce que je suis normale de ressentir cela?"

Les mots étaient sortis. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'ils le fassent. Je ne voulais pas me livrer ainsi. J'avais toujours tout garder pour moi. Je portais en permanence un certain Masque. Je n'avais jamais montré à personne mon vrai Moi. Je ne connaissais réellement Hermione que depuis ce matin. Et pourtant.

Je la laissais me toucher, je cherchais même son contact. J'étais heureuse quand je la voyais. Elle me donnait envie de sourire. J'avais plaisir à parler avec elle. Tout cela était anormal. Le plus anormal était que j'aurais dû être terrifiée par cela. Le Choixpeau m'avait très bien cerné. Je n'avais d'ordinaire que défiance envers les autres. Je n'avais confiance en personne. Comment l'aurais-je pu? Je n'avais même pas confiance en moi-même, alors faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre...

Pour moi l'attachement était une faiblesse que les autres n'hésiterait pas une seconde à utiliser contre moi. L'Amour détruisait. Les coups pouvaient blesser le corps, le viol toucher l'esprit... Mais la trahison, la perte de quelqu'un que l'on aimait... brisait notre coeur et nous mettait au sol sans espoir de se relever.

Je baissais les yeux sur les draps, regrettant déjà mes mots, sortis impulsivement de ma bouche. Je fermais les yeux. Ca y est. Elle allait se rendre compte. De combien j'étais monstrueuse, anormale. Dangereuse. Elle allait me cracher au visage et s'enfuir. Je sentis la peur, la tristesse et la douleur enfler en moi.

Puis. Deux mains vinrent saisir les miennes. J'arrêtais de respirer. Rouvrais les yeux. Relevais la tête. Plongeais mon regard dans celui d'Hermione. Et pour la quatrième fois, je ne vis aucun jugement dans ses yeux. Rien que. De la compréhension. Du respect. De la douceur. Elle me sourit, de ce sourire lumineux que je connaissais désormais très bien et qui me donnait envie de pleurer, et me dit:

-"Tu n'es pas monstrueuse. Ni anormale. N'écoutes jamais ceux qui te disent cela. C'est normal d'être contente que l'on se préoccupe de nous. C'est humain."

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, me souriant un peu plus:

-"Moi aussi, je suis contente quand tu me parles du monde magique, quand tu souris quand tu crois que personne ne te voix ou sans t'en apercevoir, quand tu t'animes quand tu parles, quand tu fronces les sourcils et te mords la lèvre quand tu réfléchis et que tu ne trouves pas et que cela te frustre. Ca ne me rend pas monstrueuse ou anormale, non?"

Je me contentais de secouer la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Nous restâmes quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux puis après quelques secondes, je me lançais. Je lui résumais brièvement la réception de la lettre, ma crise d'angoisse, l'intervention du Professeur Rogue, la confrontation et le départ des Professeurs. Et elle restait là, m'écoutant attentivement, me tenant les mains, ne me quittant pas un seul instant de ses grands yeux chocolats.

Bien sûr je minimisais le contenu de la lettre et ma crise d'angoisse. Je pouvais difficilement lui parler de tout cela. Cela aurait été la mettre trop sur la piste de mes secrets. Et je la savais assez intelligente pour découvrir la vérité, si je le faisais. Et ca je ne le voulais à aucun prix.

Je me tus enfin. Plusieurs secondes de silence passèrent. Puis Hermione déclara:

-"Si tu as besoin d'aide pour lancer un sort à ton Père ou au Professeur Rogue, je te prêtes l'assistance de ma baguette. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorts mais je le ferai."

Cela me souffla. Me redonna envie de pleurer. Je rétorquais quant même incrédule:

-"Tu as conscience que mon Père est l'un des Lords les plus importants et influents d'Angleterre et que le Professeur Rogue est, eh bien justement un de nos professeurs?"

Elle me répliqua avec un visage buté et déterminé:

-"Je sais. Mais personne ne s'attaque à mes amis, sans conséquences."

Re-choc au coeur. Par tout les caleçons et culottes de Merlin, Morgane, Godric et , pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme si j'étais un Boursouffle sous Elixir d'Allégresse? Je mobilisais mes dernières parcelles d'"assurance Malfoyenne":

-"Et tu en as beaucoup des amis?"

Elle répondit tranquillement:

-"Eh bien avec toi, ça en fait une maintenant."

Je la regardais sans rien dire, durant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher:

-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, Hermione Granger, hein?"

Et comme ce matin elle me répondit avec son incroyable sourire solaire:

-"Je peux te retourner le compliment, Adal Malfoy."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après cette discussion et après que je me sois un peu reprise et que j'ai refoulé des "picotements désagréables aux yeux" (une Malfoys ne pleure pas et moi encore moins; vos accusations silencieuses sont donc parfaitement injustifiées), Hermione tira de sous sa chaise, le sac de toile et me le tendit. Le prenant, je l'ouvris et un jetant un coup d'oeil, y trouvais les affaires que j'avais demandé à Hermione. Je lui souris:

-"Merci Hermione. Je suis désolée, de t'avoir demandé de m'emmener tout cela, ça a dû être difficile à porter jusqu'ici."

Elle secoua la tête en souriant:

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas. Notre Préfet Percy Weasley a lancé un sortilège d'Allégement sur le sac, et je n'ai donc eu aucun problème."

Perceval Weasley avait fait ça? Il avait dû ignorer que ces affaires étaient les miennes. Sinon il n'aurait jamais aidé Hermione. L'inimitié entre les Weasley et les Maloy était après tout légendaire et ancestrale. Je secouais mentalement la tête et répondis:

-"Quant bien même, je te remercie."

Elle rougit et je regardais avec fascination la coloration de ses pommettes alors qu'elle bredouillait un "Je t'en prie". Puis, elle prit la dernière chose que je lui avais demandé de m'amener et me la tendit. Mon souffle tressauta. Je pris délicatement l'étui entre mes mains, après avoir posé le sac sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit.

Regardant l'étui sur mes cuisses, j'ouvrais délicatement les fermoirs en forme de Sinistros et relevais le couvercle. J'enlevais la pièce de tissus, révélant l'une des choses qui m'étaient les plus précieuses, à la lumière. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir d'admiration. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Il était magnifique. J'effleurais du bout des doigts le bois que j'entretenais soigneusement chaque jour.

Mon violon. L'une des seules choses qui m'empêchaient de sombrer durant toutes ces années. Un des petits secrets que j'avais. Personne, pas même mes parents ou Draco, ne savait que je jouais ou que je possédais ce violon. Je l'avais trouvé dans le grenier du Manoir et aussitôt, j'en étais tombée folle amoureuse. Il me suffisait d'en jouer, pour trouver la force de tenir. Je dis sans regarder Hermione:

-"Tu es la première personne à qui je le montre. C'est un de mes nombreux secrets. Je ne voulais pas que mes parents ou Draco l'apprennent. Ils me l'auraient sans le moindre doute confisqué."

Elle dit simplement:

-"Il est très beau. Merci de me le montrer."

Je souris pour toute réponse et remettais la pièce de tissus avant de refermer l'étui. Je dis simplement d'un coup:

-"Un jour. Je jouerai pour toi."

Après plusieurs secondes, elle me répondit tout aussi simplement:

-"Ce sera un honneur et un plaisir."

Je me concentrais sur l'étui et sur les deux paires d'initials qui y étaient marquées. Faisant cela j'attirais son attention dessus. Elle me demanda, la curiosité se sentant dans sa voix:

-"Que signifient ces initials?"

Je répondis doucement:

-"Les premiers sont ceux du premier propriétaire de ce violon. Mon parrain. Je ne l'ai jamais connu. Les deuxièmes sont les miens."

Je fis une pause avant de reprendre:

-" A.A.S.M. Mon nom complet. Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son étonnement:

-"Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas vraiment habituel."

Je repris en inspirant profondément, mon doigt sur le premier A:

-"Adal est un nom celtique. Il veut dire "noble". Mes parents l'ont trouvé approprié pour une enfant de Sang-Pure."

Mon doigt glissa sur le deuxième A:

-"Normalement, il est de coutume que le deuxième nom soit celui de la Mère de la jeune fille. Cela aurait dû être Adal Narcissa tout comme Draco, s'appelle Draco Lucius. Mais ma Mère a préféré Alexandra. Quand je lui ais demandé pourquoi, elle m'a simplement dit que c'était le nom que mon Parrain aurait donné à une fille, s'il en avait une. J'imagine que c'est une sorte d'hommage."

Mon doigt passa finalement au S:

-"Et enfin Salazara. En honneur à Salazar Serpentard, Fondateur de la Maison Serpentard où sont passés tous les Malfoys et les Blacks de la Famille de ma Mère, depuis la fondation de Poudlard à part moi et une autre exception."

Je n'avais pas pu empêcher une pointe de douleur de passer dans ma voix. Hermione le comprenant ne s'y attarda pas et me demanda:

-"Qui est l'autre personne?"

Posant mon regard sur elle, je dis:

-"Celui dont l'exemple m'a donné le courage de choisir Gryffondor tout comme lui."

J'avais à présent son entière et même plus, attention. Je lâchais le nom:

-"Sirius Orion Black, cousin de ma Mère Narcissa Malfoy née Black et Lord de la Maison Black, actuellement emprisonné à Azkaban la prison anglaise des sorciers."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peu après que j'ai prononcé le nom de Sirius Black, Hermione avait dû partir, poussée dehors par Mme Pomfresh, ayant juste le temps de me donner les cours de l'après-midi et de promettre de revenir demain. Après m'être changée et m'être lavée sommairement lavée, sous l'injonction de Mme Pomfresh, j'éteignis ma chandelle et me laissais aller au sommeil.

Demain. Oui demain, je m'occuperai de tout ce qui m'arrivait et je continuerai cette conversation avec Hermione. Une main serrant ma baguette et l'autre mon pendentif, un sourire sur mes lèvres à la pensée d'Hermione, je m'endormais très rapidement. Le Choixpeau avait raison. Je n'étais plus seule.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR:

Ils se trouvaient tous rassemblés dans le bureau du Directeur, assis autour d'une table ronde qu'on avait fait apparaitre avec des sièges pour l'occasion. Albus Dumbledore. Severus Rogue. Minerva MacGonagall. Pomora Chourave. Filius Flitwick. Quirinus Quirell. Bibine. Pompom Pomfresh. Irma Pince. Sinistra. Argus Rusard. Rubeus Hagrid. Tous les professeurs et responsables des premières années, rassemblés pour la réunion traditionnelle du bilan de la première et de la seconde journées.

Tous les noms des premières années étaient listés par ordre alphabétique et il y avait des interventions des différentes personnes dessus selon s'il y avait eu des incidents ou des éléments remarquables ou non.

Puis. Le nom d'Adal Malfoy fut prononcé. Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Même Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore perché non loin, et le Choixpeau posé lui aussi sur la table, ne faisait aucun bruit. Puis le Professeur MacGonagall soupira et se lanca, n'ayant même pas besoin de regarder les notes de ses parchemins:

-"Répartie à Gryffondor. C'est une élève brillante et intelligente, assez discrète et polie. Elle est également assez timide au premier abord mais ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds."

Le Professeur Fliwick assis sur sa pile de coussin, reprit:

-"Une élève très passionnée. Elle a un intérêt certain pour les sortilèges et semble avoir une certaine finesse et compréhension de ces derniers, elle m'a posé plusieurs questions très pertinentes."

Le Professeur Rogue parla alors:

-"Insolente. Arrogante. Intrépide. Elle s'est interposée entre Neville Londubat et le chaudron qui a explosé hier, au lieu de se reculer. Elle a des bases en potions et n'est pas totalement médiocre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui ait fait explosé son chaudron. Aucun respect envers ses professeurs."

A l'étonnement de tous, ce fut le concierge M. Rusard qui prit ensuite la parole:

-"Une enfant très polie. Très curieuse et aimable. Assez craintive. Elle a peur de gêner. Elle a reconnue Mistaigne comme une Sentinelle de Poudlard et quand je l'ai trouvé hier soire, elle était assise dans le couloir entrain de la caresser. Ah et elle porte un Charme."

Mme Pomfresh intervint à son tour:

-"Je l'ai remarqué aussi. Ce n'est pas rare pour les sorciers avec du sang de Veela."

Il secoua la tête, le visage sombre:

-"Cela ne dissimule pas que son Sang Veela. Cela dissimule aussi certains éléments de son apparence."

Frissons chez les professeurs. Mme Pomfresh dit en fronçant les sourcils:

-"J'ai bien vu qu'elle était trop légère et qu'elle avait un épuisement et un stress intense, mais je n'ai pas vu de signes très apparents et j'ai mis cela sur le compte des événements des derniers jours."

Le Professeur MacGonagall, les yeux froncés elle aussi, demanda:

-"Que cache-t-elle?"

Rusard dit en essayant d'être concis:

-"Si je devais être court, je dirais qu'elle est comme une brindille prête à se briser à la moindre brise. Elle a le visage assez émacié, des cernes profonds, elle est beaucoup trop pâle... Et je pense qu'elle dissimule autre chose."

Mme Pince intervint:

-"Cela a sans doute un lien avec ses crises de panique..."

Mme Pomfresh compléta:

-"Et ses cauchemars."

Le Professeur MacGonagall dit:

-"Je l'ai trouvé ce matin, endormie en boule dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune."

Le Professeur Rogue ajouta:

-"Elle a raté la première heure de cours hier et était en retard à la deuxième, hier."

Le Professeur Chourave intervint:

-"J'ai eu vent d'une confrontation entre elle et son frère jumeau, hier matin dans la Grande Salle."

Le Professeur Quirell bégaya:

-"Je l'ai vu se précipiter en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage. Elle m'a bousculé au passage mais je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en soit même aperçue. Elle avait l'air paniquée et fébrile."

Le Professeur Sinistra en conclut:

-"Elle a sans douté eu une autre crise de panique..."

Le Professeur MacGonagall compléta:

-"Ce qui porte le nombre de ces crises, à trois. Du moins que nous connaissons."

Mme Pomfresh déclara:

-"Elle n'a pas de cauchemars d'enfant de 11 ans. De même pour ces crises d'angoisse. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, ça remontait à..."

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Ce fut le Professeur Flitwick qui termina le visage fermé:

-"A la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui."

Elle hocha la tête et inspirant profondément dit:

-"Il y a bien plus que la réaction de son frère ou la lettre de son père, là-dessous."

Le Professeur Quirell demanda:

-"La lettre de son père?"

Le Professeur sortit sans un mot, la dite lettre qu'il avait conservé. La lettre passa de mains en mains, et les visages s'assombrirent d'autant de plus. Albus Dumbledore finit par demander, parlant pour la première fois:

-"De quand date...?"

Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui répondit:

-"Elle l'a apparemment reçu cette après-midi au moment de la récré. C'est ce qui a déclenché sa dernière crise de panique."

Mme Pince lâcha:

-" Elle a peur de son Père."

Le Professeur Chourave dit:

-"Il n'est pas rare que les enfants soient battus dans certaines familles de Sang-Pur."

Le Professeur Rogue secoua la tête:

-"Lucius est beaucoup de choses. Mais jamais il n'a levé et il ne lèvera la main sur un de ses enfants. C'est un Malfoy. Et pour un Malfoy, la Famille est tout et celui qui touche à un enfant ne mérite que la mort. Quant à Narcissa, je plains celui qui voudrait s'en prendre à un des ses enfants..."

Le Professeur Sinistra intervint:

-"Pourtant il la menace clairement dans sa lettre..."

Séverus répondit sec:

-"Oh, il est certain qu'il lui criera sans doute dessus, qu''il lui fera un grand discours sur la "honte" qu'elle représente. Il lui coupera peut-être les vivres, la privera de sorties ce genre de choses... Mais il ne la punira jamais de cette manière..."

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Puis M. Rusard demanda:

-"Y-a-t-il un moyen de la forcer à enlever ses Charmes?"

Le Professeur Flitwick secoua la tête, navré:

-"Les Sorciers Porteurs de Sang Veela, qu'ils soient majeurs ou mineurs, ne peuvent être forcés à ôter leur Charmes, selon la loi. Ni ses parents, ni le Ministre de la Magie, ni nous, ne pouvons le forcer..."

Le Professeur Chourave lâcha sombre et bouleversée:

-"Ce n'est malheureusement pas la première enfant avec un tel passé que nous avons et pour lequel nous ne pouvons rien faire..."

Le Professeur Quirell bégaya à nouveau:

-"Mais quel passé? Si ce ne sont pas ses parents qui la battent, en admettant qu'elle soit battue... Qui pourrait faire cela dans son entourage?"

Le silence fut la seule réponse. Dumbledore finit par dire:

-"Nous ne pouvons qu'observer. Attendre une occasion d'intervenir et chercher à découvrir la vérité. Attendre aussi qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'elle se confie."

Autre silence. Ils auraient tous aimé protester, dire qu'il fallait agir... Mais ils savaient tous très bien la vérité: ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Pas sans preuves. Et les preuves étaient cachées sous les Charmes de l'Enfant. Et ils ne pouvaient utiliser le fait que Rusard pouvait voir à travers les Charmes. C'était un Secret de Poudlard. Et nul ne pouvait révéler ces secrets. Dumbledore reprit:

-"Y-a-t-il quelque autre chose de particulier avec elle?"

Le Professeur MacGonagall lâcha:

-"Oui. Elle n'a approché personne depuis le début. Sauf une personne. Hermione Granger, en première année à Gryffondor comme elle et une de ses camarades de dortoir."

Mme Pomfresh parla:

-"Elle est venue la voir deux fois cette après-midi à l'infirmerie. La deuxième fois elle lui a ramené des affaires. Elles semblaient assez proches. Elles ont discutés longtemps et j'ai entendu des rires et et vu des sourires."

Le Professeur Flitwick dit de sa voix fluette:

-"Elles étaient côte à côte dans mon cours et sont restées toutes deux à la fin pour discuter. Je les ais aussi vu manger toutes les deux ce matin et ce midi."

Le Professeur MacGonagall intervint:

-"Je les ais trouvé toutes les deux entrain de discuter avec animation des moyens de transports sorciers et moldus avant mon cours ce matin. Et quand Irma m'a prévenue que Mlle Malfoy avait eu un incident à la bibliothèque, j'étais alors avec Mlle Granger et j'ai eu du mal à l'empêcher de s'y précipiter."

Mme Pomfresh lâcha:

-"Elles sont très proches, pour des enfants qui ne se connaissent que depuis un ou deux jours. Mlle Malfoy semble à l'aise et détendue seulement avec Mlle Granger."

Le Professeur Rogue énonca:

-"Une chose étrange, non? Mais tout est étrange avec cette enfant. Une Malfoy allant à Gryffondor, solitaire, portant un Charme, ayant des aspects de vétérans aurors et se liant extrêmement vite d'amitié avec une Née-Moldue, en moins d'une journée..."

Le Professeur MacGonagall déclara:

-"Il est vrai qu'aucun Malfoy n'est jamais allé à Gryffondor. Mais ce n'est pas le cas des Black dont elle descend de par sa mère."

Le nom de Sirius Black ne fut pas prononcé. Mais il résonna dans le silence qui suivit. Dumbledore finit par le briser:

-"Pompom, combien de temps, Mlle Malfoy, restera-t-elle à l'infirmerie?"

La dite Pompom répondit:

-"Avec ses brûlures à soigner, son épuisement, sa maigreur et son taux de stress et d'angoisse... Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine."

Il lâcha un "Bien" puis après quelques secondes dit:

-"Il faudra garder un oeil sur elle. Surtout avec ses crises. Et essayer d'en apprendre plus."

Seul un silence et des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Ca et le murmure du Choixpeau:

-"Et tout cela ne fait que commencer..."


	12. Chapter 9: Lune Père et Serpent

Chapitre 9:

Baillant discrètement (une Malfoy ne baillait pas) je reposais ma plume et refermais mon encrier avant de continuer à ranger mes affaires. Tout en sortant de la bibliothèque avec mes deux compagnons, je songeais à ces trois dernières semaines.

Depuis 3 semaines j'étais à Poudlard. Depuis deux semaines j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie après y avoir passé le reste de la première semaine et j'avais repris les cours. Durant cette période, je n'avais eu que deux crises d'angoisse, deux crises plutôt faibles.

Mon regard se posa sur Hermione qui expliquait quelque chose avec animation et je ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Hermione. Ma première amie. En nous regardant toutes les deux, on avait l'impression que nous nous connaissions depuis des années. Même nous deux, nous avions cette impression.

Cette amitié soudaine, bouleversante, incroyablement intense et rapide, m'avait surtout frappé moi. Et nous avait poussé à nous interroger toutes deux intensément. Cependant malgré des recherches acharnées à la bibliothèque, nous n'avions aucune explications. Et d'un commun accord, nous avions décidé que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, et nous avions abandonné ces recherches, profitant pleinement de notre amitié.

Je m'ouvrais peu à peu, abandonnant de plus en plus mon Masque avec elle. Cependant je ne lui parlais ni de ma famille, ni ce mes crises d'angoisse, ni de mon "allergie" aux contacts des autres, ni de mon passé avant Poudlard. Je n'étais pas prête et Hermione l'acceptait sans rien dire. Je la regardais rire à une parole de Neville, le troisième membre de notre trio et je me remémorais le jour où il était devenu mon deuxième ami.

FLASH-BACK:

J'étais entrain de lire mon livre de botanique tout en consultant mon herbier personnel (réalisé par mes soins depuis l'âge de mes 6 ans.) quand j'entendis des pas dans l'allée qui me firent lever la tête. Il était 7 heures du matin et c'était mon premier matin à l'infirmerie.

Toujours vêtue de mon pyjama, j'avais relevé mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval mêlée à un chignon haut, que je faisais tenir avec ma baguette accrochée dedans. Ma main était déjà tâchée d'encre, j'avais remonté mes manches dévoilant mes bandages et je portais toujours mes Charmes. Je n'avais gardé comme bijoux que mon anneau à runes nordiques, ma bague et mon pendentif dragon ainsi que mes boucles d'oreille coccinelles qui étaient visibles, mes oreilles étant découvertes par ma coiffure.

J'étais levée depuis une demi-heure et je travaillais depuis un quart d'heure, ayant dû me battre les premier quart d'heure avec Mme Pomfresh pour cela. Celle-ci étant dans son bureau et Hermione m'ayant dit ne venir qu'à huit heures, je n'attendais personne

Aussi quand je levais la tête, surprise par le bruit de pas, je fus encore plus surprise de l'identité de mon visiteur. Tellement que je restais sans bouger plusieurs secondes. Et que je rougis légèrement d'être trouvée en pareille tenue. Inclinant légèrement la tête, je dis:

-"Bonjour. Tu es Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas?"

Ma question n'en était pas vraiment une. Je le vis frémir légèrement à l'entente de ma voix. Une nette amélioration par rapport à la dernière fois. Pas de tremblement énorme et brutal, de mouvement de recul etc... La crainte était moins présente dans ses yeux. Il y avait plus de curiosité. D'attention. Comme une sorte d'attente aussi. Et quelque chose que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Le silence continuant, je dis souhaitant le briser:

-"Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé aussi brutalement. Est-ce que ça va?"

Là je vis de l'incrédulité totale. Il me regarda bouche ouverte durant quelques secondes et je sentis le rose colorer mes pommettes alors que je me retenais de me dandiner gênée. Puis...

-"Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu as agi comme cela pour me protéger. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander comment tu vas."

Et tandis que je le regardais surprise, il s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. Et me tendant la main, me dit avec un petit sourire:

-"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Neville."

Je le regardais incapable de réagir pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce ne fut pas un grand éclat de rire mais il fut là. Restant avec un petit sourire, je lui serrais la main et dit:

-"Bonjour Neville. Je m'appelle Adal."

Il me sourit à son tour plus largement et je vis la crainte se dissoudre dans son regard.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Nous avions discuté longuement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione n'arrive et se joigne sans paraitre le moins du monde étonnée, à la conversation. Et Neville revint à la récréation du matin. A la pause du midi. A la récréation de l'après-midi. Après le diner. Il revint avec Hermione. Et discuta. Encore. Et le matin suivant il revint encore. Et me surlendemain aussi.

Et je vis peu à peu la crainte disparaitre dans son regard. Et quand je sortis de l'infirmerie, c'est tout naturellement, et pour moi et pour Hermione et pour Neville, que ce dernier se joignit à nous, pour les repas, les séances de travail, les cours et tout le reste.

Avec sa présence tranquille, d'un rayonnement plus subtil que celui d'Hermione mais aussi intense, il était devenu le troisième membre de notre petit groupe, et mon deuxième ami. Tout comme il était devenu celui d'Hermione. Nous nous équilibrions bien tout les trois. Hermione, solaire, exubérante, et enthousiaste. Neville, lunaire, calme, doux et apaisant.

Et moi qui doucement m'ouvrais un peu plus et abaissais infinment le Masque que j'avais porté toutes ces années, faisant l'équilibre entre l'enthousiasme et l'excitation d'Hermione parfois trop forte et libérée, et la timidité parfois paralysante de Neville.

Oui notre trio était solide et nous nous apportions les uns aux autres, un certain nombre de choses et d'améliorations. Plus à moi d'ailleurs, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Et une de ces choses était la diminution de fréquence de mes crises. Chacun à leur manière, et se complétant en cela, Hermione et Neville m'apaisaient.

Quittant ces pensées, je me reconcentrais sur la discussion et ris à une pitrerie bien involontaire d'Hermione.

POV NEVILLE

Neville regardait Adal rire, à une bourde d'Hermione qui en rougissait de gêne bien qu'étant elle-même amusée. Ses cheveux rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute lâche, sa cravate un rien désserrée, une légère trace d'encre à la base de la mâchoire, ses mains tâchées d'encre, ses manches déboutonnées et remontant jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras, et le visage assez détendu, elle était lumineuse.

Adal leur avait confié à Hermione et à lui, qu'ils lui rappelaient le soleil et la lune, dansant dans le ciel et se complétant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Hermione était soleil et que lui était lune, alors Adal était incontestablement une étoile. Mystérieuse, brillante, froide et distante en apparence, mais incroyablement lumineuse quand on s'approchait d'elle.

Il repensa à la deuxième fois qu'il l'avait vu, la première étant au moment de la Répartition et la deuxième, le cours de potions. Quand il l'avait regardé entrer dans la salle enfumée, avec ses boucles noires longues et folles, sa peau pâle, son visage aux traits fins et aristocratiques, parfaite incarnation des Black, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de superposer son visage à ELLE, par dessus le sien.

Il n'avait vu que leurs ressemblances. Puis elle lui avait tendu la main. Et il avait vu l'éclair furtif mais présent de douleur dans ses yeux quand elle avait lentement baissé la main qu'il avait refusé. Puis il l'avait regardé s'activer, allant chercher les ingrédients et commençant la potion. Et sous une impulsion, il avait pris les feuilles d'athalée et lui avait tendu.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vraiment perçu. La vulnérabilité en elle. Comme si elle ne savait pas comment réagir hésitant entre assurance et timidité, méfiance et curiosité. Puis... L'explosion. Elle l'avait poussé violemment en arrière. Et alors qu'il volait, juste avant que le chaudron n'explose, il l'avait vu. La peur. La détermination. La douleur.

Après l'avoir vu être emmené la tête en sang et les bras brûlés à l'infirmerie, il avait réfléchi. Et réfléchi encore. La voir le lendemain si proche d'Hermione Grander, une Née-Moldue alors qu'elle était une Malfoy et une Black, l'avait amené encore plus à réfléchir. Ses absences aux cours, la voir rire et discuter avec animation, la douleur et la tristesse l'entourant etc...

Il avait dû admettre, ouvrir les yeux sur ses différences avec ELLE. Et c'est ainsi que le matin du troisième jour, ses pas l'avaient conduit à l'infirmerie. Et la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle, en pyjama, négligée et détendue bien que fatiguée, dans son lit entrain de lire un ouvrage de botanique avec un air concentré et intéressé avait été un autre choc.

Sans l'armure de son uniforme impeccable, son Masque impassible de Sang-Pur, son bouclier de politesse et de froideur etc... elle était vulnérable. Incroyablement vulnérable. Même si elle essayait désespérément de le cacher. De cacher sa peur, sa méfiance, sa douleur et sa tristesse. De cacher sa méfiance des autres et du monde entier. De cacher qu'au fond, il y avait quelqu'un qui désirait désespérément ne plus être seul tout en craignant de se rapprocher des autres.

Et la crainte qui restait dans son coeur s'était dissoute de plus en plus. Et quand il lui avait tendu la main, répétant les mêmes paroles qu'elle en cours de potions. Qu'elle avait rit. Sourit. Qu'elle lui avait serré la main. Qu'elle lui avait répondu. Il n'avait plus eu peur. Et son image à ELLE s'était définitivement détachée d'Adal.

Durant ses dernières semaines, il l'avait vu s'ouvrir davantage, il avait appris à la connaitre encore plus. Elle et Hermione. Il avait appris à voir derrière l'image qu'elles renvoyaient au premier abord. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti accepté. Et le poids sur ses épaules s'était allégé.

Il reportait son attention sur la conversation quand Adal s'arrêta, pâle comme un fantôme. Son regard fixé sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds, vêtue de noir, une canne à la main, au visage froid et impassible, et aux yeux d'acier qui se tenait prés des grandes portes. Et il sentit la peur de son coeur. Car Adal allait devoir faire face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs: Lucius Malfoy. Son Père.

FIN POV NEVILLE

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'étais encore entrain de rire à une remarque d'Hermione alors que nous arrivions devant la Grande Salle pour aller diner, quand mon regard croisa un autre d'acier. Je m'arrêtais nette le souffle coupé. Inconsciente du reste du monde. Toute mon attention portée sur la personne auquelle je savais depuis plusieurs semaines que je devrais faire face. Mon Père.

Je sentis la main d'Hermione se refermer sur la mienne tout comme celle de Neville. Je parvins à repousser ma panique. Je dis recommençant à respirer, en chuchotant:

-"Merci. Mais je dois le faire seule."

Je ne voulais pas les impliquer davantage. J'avais peur de ce que mon Père pourrait leur faire. Surtout à Hermione qui contrairement à Neville qui avait sa grand-mère, la Terrible et respectée Lady Augusta Londubat, n'avait aucune protection. Qui plus est. Hermione et Neville étaient peut-être devenus mes amis, mais je n'étais pas prête à tout leur révéler. Ma relation avec mon Père en faisait parti.

Ils comprirent mes paroles. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas mais ils comprirent. Neville entraina Hermine en me soufflant:

-"Tu n'as qu'à nous appeler."

Ces quelques petits mots suffirent à me redonner du courage. Inspirant profondément, je m'avançais à travers le hall. M'arrêtais à deux mètres devant lui. Je le saluais d'une voix qui je l'espérais ne tremblait pas:

-"Père."

Il répondit:

-"Adal."

Voix froide. Timbre dur. Masque impassible. Mains serrées sur la canne. Il était absolument furieux. L'angoisse grandit dans mon coeur. Je serrais les poings. Je devais tenir. Je finis par parvenir à dire:

-"Que nous veut l'honneur de votre présence ici?"

Rester calme. Polie. Mesurée. Garder mon Masque. Agir comme je l'avais fait toutes ces années. Ce fut la voix du Professeur MacGonagall qui me répondit, venant à côté de moi:

-"Votre Père aimerait s'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire d'importance, apparemment."

Je répétais lentement:

-"Une affaire d'importance..."

J'avais envie de vomir, la nausée me submergeait presque. Les mots de la lettre se rejouaient dans ma tête. Le Professeur MacGonagall déclara:

-"Nous allons aller dans mon bureau. Vous y serez plus à l'aise pour votre "affaire"."

Clairement elle n'aimait pas mon Père et elle était contre cette entrevue. Je l'appréciais décidément de plus en plus... Mon Père lui sourit, poli mais froid:

-"Une attention appréciée, Professeur."

Levant un sourcil et se tournant sur le côté, il demanda en souriant hypocritement:

-"Y allons-nous?"

Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Emboitant le pas au Professeur MacGonagall, je la mis soigneusement entre moi et mon Père, barrière dérisoire. Le trajet fut court (le bureau du Professeur MacGonagall se trouvant non loin de la Grande Salle) et se fit en silence.

Pénétrant la dernière dans le bureau, je notais à travers le brouillard d'angoisse qui m'animait, les couleurs rouge et or et l'aménagement confortable et chaleureux de ce bureau avec quelques touches de verts et de bleus. Mon Père et moi nous faisions face désormais, de côté par rapport au bureau du Professeur MacGonagall, celle-ci se tenant dos à celui-ci entre nous, faisant la navette entre nous. J'avais posé ma besace prés du bureau. Puis...

-"Pourriez-vous nous laisser je vous prie? Cette discussion ne concerne que ma fille et moi..."

Je voulus supplier le Professeur MacGonagall de rester, de ne pas me laisser seule avec lui. Les mots ne franchirent pas mes lèvres. Mon orgueil et ma peur me retinrent. La voix du Professeur MacGonagall retentit séche:

-"Très bien. Je serai dans le couloir."

Et elle sortit. Clairement mécontente de le faire. Mais elle n''avait pas le choix, elle le savait. Père le savait. Et je le savais très bien. Le silence perdura quelques secondes après son départ. Puis...

-"Comment as-tu osé?"

Quatre mots. Quatre lames en plein coeur. Quatre impacts. La voix a été calme. Pas forcément forte. Je vacille. Il continue:

-"Comment as-tu pu oser apporter une telle honte sur notre Famille et notre Nom? Comment as-tu pu oser te montrer aussi ingrate envers nous? Gryffondor? Cette Maison d'imbéciles, de Sang-Mêlés, de Traitres à leur Sang et de Sang de Bourbe aux grands idéaux... Serdaigle aurait été acceptable, correct. Décevant mais correct. Mais Gryffondor. Comment as-tu pu oser?"

Je vacillais sous ses mots, tremblante, les poings serrés. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'i parlait. Il continua:

-"Je vais aller parler au Directeur. Tu vas avoir une autre Répartition et tu iras à Serpentard où est ta place. Ton frère s'assurera que tu rencontres les bonnes personnes. Que je ne te vois plus trainer avec cette Sang de Bourbe et ce Londubat..."

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... Il ne pouvait pas m'obliger à aller à Serpentard... Aller dans cette Maison froide et sinistre où tout le monde se poignardait et se souriait hypocritement, où tout n'était que haine et mépris, pureté de sang, alliances et manigances... Devenir une parfaite petite Malfoy, une jolie poupée bien obéissante...

Quitter ma Maison aux couleurs chaleureuses, à l'ambiance de rire, de joie, d'honnêteté et d'exubérance, quitter Hermione et Neville mes seuls amis qui avaient tant fait pour moi et auxquels je tenais plus que tout, avec ma liberté...

-"Non..."

Ma voix, un simple murmure, stoppa mon Père. Il me demanda incrêdule:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?"

Tremblant de tout mes membres, les poings serrés, mon regard dans le sien, je dis avec colère:

-"Non. Je refuse. Jamais je n'irai à Serpentard. Jamais je ne renoncerai à mes amis."

Faisant volte-face après avoir crié ces derniers mots, j'ouvrais la porte du bureau et en sortis à grands pas, tête haute, retenant avec difficulté mes larmes. Essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible de LUI, ne faisant pas attention où j'allais. Je l'entendis m'interpeller derrière moi avec de la colère clairement perceptible:

-"Tu vas t'arrêter immédiatement, Adal!"

Et là. J'explosais. Littéralement. Faisant volte-face en m'arrêtant, ivre de colère, de fureur, de peur, de tristesse, de douleur et de souffrance, je commençais à crier sur mon Père, déversant tout ce que j'avais retenu, accumulé durant toutes ces années:

-"Non je ne m'arrêterai pas! Jamais. Je ne me laisserai plus faire. J'en ai assez! Assez! ASSEZ!

Assez de me taire et de vous écouter! Assez de baisser la tête et de faire faussement pénitence! Assez de jouez à la parfaite Petite Sang-Pure, docile et sage! Assez d'être une poupée parfaite, belle et impassible que vous manipuler à votre guise! Assez de devoir me renier moi-même! De devoir cacher ce que je suis! D'être polie, respectueuse et sage, de dire oui alors que je veux dire non! De cacher que j'aime jardiner, courir, lire des romans moldus, cuisiner et rire parce que ce n'est pas CONVENABLE, parce que c'est INDIGNE!

Assez de vous entendre me dire que je dois mépriser et haïr les autres! Assez de votre foutue Pureté du Sang! Assez d'entendre les autres murmurer derrière moi, me traiter de mages noirs, de mangemorts, et d'enfants gâtés, juste parce que je porte ce putain de nom de Malfoy! Si je le pouvais, je le renierai ce nom, je le détruirai, je le couvrirai de fumier et l'enterrai mille pieds sous terre, ce nom!

J'en ai assez que l'on me dise que je ne suis qu'une enfant pourrie gâtée et que je ne dois pas me plaindre alors que jamais je n'ai eu autre chose de vous que de l'indifférence, des reproches, des sermons et cette phrase "Tu es notre honte" de votre part!

J'en ai assez que mon propre frère jumeau me méprise et rit de moi, qu'il fasse tout pour me pourrir la vie! J'en ai assez d'avoir mal à cause de cela parce que toutes les conséquences du rejet du Lien des Jumeaux Magiques soient reportées sur moi!

J'en ai assez de me défier de tout et de tout le monde, d'avoir peur de simplement parler à quelqu'un parce que j'ai peur de ce que vous lui feriez! J'en ai assez de passer des nuits sans dormir parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une cage dont les barreaux ne cessent de se resserrer autour de moi et que je m'étouffe et que je hurle sans que personne ne m'entende!

J'en ai assez que quand on me regarde, on ne voit que la fille de Lucius et de Narcissa Lestranges, la soeur jumelle de Draco Malfoy et la niéce de Bellatrix Lestranges! J'en ai assez que l'on murmure dans mon dos, que je suis sûrement une batarde parce que je ressemble tant à une Black et que je suis sûrement folle alliée et la bâtarde de Bellatrix Lestranges! J'en ai assez d'être seule, d'avoir peur des autres parce que vous l'avez décidé ainsi!

Jamais vous m'entendez? Jamais je n'irai à Serpentard! Ce n'est pas ma Maison et ça ne le sera jamais! Je suis une Gryffondor! Je suis une de ces imbéciles de cette Maison de Sang-Mêlés, de Traitres à leur Sang, de Sang de Bourbe aux grands idéaux comme vous dites!

C'est ma Maison! Le premier endroit où j'ai l'impression d'en avoir une. Le premier endroit où j'ai l'impression de respirer, que mon chemin n'est pas déjà tout tracé et que je peux décider. Je suis une Gryffondor et je suis fière de l'être, d'être dans cette Maison braillarde, sans manières, sans protocoles, franche, exubérante, stupide, gloussante, dépareillée et mille fois plus joyeuse, spontanée, honnête et libre que vous ne le serez jamais. Et même si on murmure dans mon dos, même s'ils ne m'acceptent pas, je m'en moque! Parce que c'est ma Maison. Et parce que je ne suis plus seule.

Vous voulez que je rejette mes amis, que je les renie? Plutôt mourir. Plutôt pourrir les 100 prochaines années à Azkaban. Plutôt souffrir mille morts et subir le baiser du Détraqueur.

Hermione et Neville sont mes amis. Hermione est une Mlle Je sais tout, à cheval sur les réglements mais elle est franche, spontanée, passionnée quand elle fait quelque chose elle y met tout son coeur, elle est gentille, pleine de compassion et de tolérance. Neville est maladroit et timide, mais il est plein de courage, de bonté, de compassion, de patience et de talent, à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

Tous les deux sont mis à l'écart parce qu'ils sont amis avec moi, ils subissent les persécutions de Draco et de ses sous-fifres et le rejet de leur propre Maison, mais ils restent avec moi malgré tout. Ils sont bornés, stupides et sentimentaux et ont décidé que j'étais leur amie et qu'en tant que tel ils ne m'abandonneraient pas.

Ils ont dans leur coeur plus de courage que vous n'en aurez jamais et plus de mérite et de valeur dans leur petit doigt que l'aristocratie anglaise n'en aura jamais dans tout son ensemble. Et jamais, jamais dussiez-vous me renier, me jeter à la rue ou me frapper, jamais je ne les renierai, jamais je ne les trahirai, jamais je ne renierai Gryffondor.

Parce que Gryffondor est ma Maison et qu'Hermione et Neville et leur amitié, c'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter, non je ne le mérite sûrement pas. Mais je peux vous jurer que je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour les garder.

Parce que je suis stupide, sans aucun instinct de survie, bornée, égoïste, que je deviens incroyablement sentimentaliste, et surtout que je vous dis:

Allez vous faire voir avec votre Pureté de Sang, votre Nom de Malfoy, votre titre de Lord, votre dignité et votre haine, et puissiez-vous vous faire cramer et piétiner par mille Magyard à Pointes déchainés!"

J'avais hurlé de toute ma voix, de toutes mes forces, déversant tout, tout ce qui venait, sans y prêter vraiment garde, me contentant de laisser exprimer ma fureur, ma colère, ma peur, mes doutes, ma douleur, ma tristesse, mes blessures, ma souffrance, ma rage, ma frustration, ma peine etc... que je retenais et cachais depuis tout ce temps, debout les poings serrés, tremblant de tout mes membres.

Terminant ma tirade, haletante, je restais un instant là, haletante, notant juste l'air de Père qui semblait avoir été percuté par le Magicobus, complétement sous le choc et hébété, ayant perdu son Masque et sa dignité Malfoy. Puis je fis volte-face avec un sanglot, et sortais en courant, tête baissée.

POV EXTERIEUR:

Dans la Grande Salle, aux cinq tables, tous étaient silencieuses. D'un silence de plomb. Choqués. Extrêmement choqués. Le regard encore fixé à l'endroit où s'était tenu ce petit bout de fille de 11 ans, brune aux yeux bleus, portant les couleurs de Gryffondor, qui venait de hurler littéralement sur l'un des Lords les plus importants et influents de Grande-Bretagne, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Juste devant les Portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, dans le hall au pied des escaliers. Le silence perdura. Puis...

-"Elle a une sacrée capacité pulmonaire pour une petite fille de onze ans, non?"

-"Tout à fait. Elle me rappelle Maman."

-"Tout aussi terrifiante."

-"Paraissant calme en apparence..."

-"Mais quand on l'énerve..."

-"Un vrai dragon..."

Cet échange brisant le silence fut suivi de deux secondes de silence... Avant que la Grande Salle n'éclate en cris et en discussions. Sous les regards fatigués et inquiets des Professeurs. Comme l'avait dit le Choixpeau.

Tout ne faisait que commencer.

FIN POV EXTERIEUR

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je courais. De toutes mes forces. Sans regarder où j'allai. Les larmes dévalant sur mes joues, tête baissée. Je ne remarquais qu'à peine et l'oubliais aussitôt, que je pénétrais dans la Forêt Interdite. Un des endroits qui étaient formellement interdits pour la simple et bonne raison que y pénétrer, c'était pénétrer dans un endroit extrêmement dangereux. Mais prise dans ma course, je ne le remarquais pas ou plutôt j'oubliais aussitôt ce "détail".

Puis. Je trébuchais sur une racine et partis en avant. Je roulais plusieurs fois avant de m'arrêter visage contre terre, contre un arbre. Je me redressais lentement tout endolorie... avant de pleurer de plus belle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, je pleurais. Sans retenue, à gros sanglots avec des cris de bêtes blessées.

Je pleurais jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Puis vidée et épuisée, roulée en boule au pied de l'arbre, je finis par m'endormir sans le moins du monde me soucier de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

POV VOLDEMORT/QUIRELL:

Il marchait à grands pas dans la nuit, sa baguette à la main. A la recherche d'une enfant aux traits des Blacks, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et à la personnalité plutôt mystérieuse. Voldemort tout comme Quirell était intrigué par cette jeune fille. Mais si Quirell s'inquiétait aussi pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas de Voldemort qui lui soupesait déjà les différentes options et s'intéressait au potentiel de l'enfant.

Le Sang des Malfoys et des Blacks coulaient entremêlés dans ses veines. Qui plus est, c'était une excellente élève, très douée, se trouvant dans la tête de classe. Ne serait-ce son appartenance à Gryffondor et sa fréquentation d'une Sang de Bourbe, ainsi que les mystères l'entourant et ses crises d'angoisse, elle ressemblait étrangement à deux personnes qui l'avaient servi jadis. Bellatrix Lestranges et Regulus Black.

Surtout Regulus, en vérité. Au niveau de la personnalité, notamment. Mais par d'autres côtés, elle ressemblait au frère ainé de Regulus: Sirius Black. Un traitre à sa famille, meilleur ami de James Potter, auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Enfin elle n'avait que 11 ans. Il suffisait juste d'agir avec discrétion et subtilité pour la ramener du bon côté. Même si cet imbécile arrogant de Malffoy, l'avait bien braqué...

Soudain il vit quelque chose d'un rien plus clair, non loin. Lançant un Lumos, silencieux et s'approchant, il vit recroquevillée en boule dans les ceux des racines d'un arbre, Adal Malfoy. Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant.

Quirell nota sa pâleur, les égratinures sur son visage et ses mains, ses vêtements maculés de terre, son visage arborant des traces de larmes et figé dans une expression de tristesse, de douleur et de peur.

Voldemort lui nota qu'elle dormait en pleine Forêt Interdite au pied d'un If qui semblait avoir bougé ses racines pour lui faire comme un berceau, la licorne noire et le Sombral qui semblaient veiller sur elle, la présence d'un Glamour sur elle et le fait que non pas une ais deux parts de Sang de Créatures Magiques s'exprimaient en elles.

Le fait qu'elle soit endormie on pouvait le mettre ous le coup de l'émotion et des événements. Soit.

Le coup de l'If, sur le fait que les arbres de la Forêt Interdite abritaient parfois des dryades et que celles-ci étaient extrémement protectrices avec les enfants. Soit.

La licorne, par celui que les licornes aimaient les enfants et plus particulièrement les jeunes filles. Soit.

Le Glamour par le fait qu'elle avait du Sang Veela en elle. Soit.

Mais il y avait des choses, qui même avec la meilleure volonté, ne pouvaient avoir une explication normale ou banale. Le fait que la licorne soit une licorne noire, la présence du Sombral et les deux sangs s'exprimant en elles.

Les licornes noires étaient encore plus farouches que leurs cousines blanches, elles étaient sauvages et assez guerrières. Il était rare d'en voir d'aussi prés car elles avaient été massacrées il y a des siècles à cause de la couleur de leur robe, supposée porter malheur.

Les Sombrals, ces créatures à aspects squelettiques aux yeux blanc que seuls ceux qui avaient vus la mort pouvaient voir, étaient solitaires par rapport aux autres créatures, restant entre eux à une exception: ils étaient attirés par ceux touchés par la Mort et la Souffrance.

Quant aux deux Sangs présents en elle... L'un était de toute évidence de Sang Veela. La Lignée de Malfoy était bien connue pour cela. L'autre Sang devait sûrement venir de l'autre Lignée dont elle descendait. La Lignée des Black. Connue pour le Sang d'une Créature bien particulière entre eux.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Normalement un des deux Sangs aurait dû prendre le pas sur l'autre, reléguant celui-ci au rang de simple trace dans le Sang. C'était le cas par exemple du frère jumeau d'Adal Malfoy, Draco, chez qui le Sang Veela dominait sans que l'on puisse percevoir l'autre Sang en lui. Or là on percevait deux Sangs en la jeune fille. Ce qui était extrêmement rare. Et mortel. Si cela continuait ainsi alors ce qu'avait déduit Voldemort serait vrai:

Adal Malfoy était mourante.

FIN POV VOLDEMORT/QUIRELL

J'étais balancée doucement de manière régulière. Les yeux clos, à moitié consciente, je notais quelques petites choses cependant. Une douce et chaude étoffe m'enveloppant. Des bras me portant sans mal. Des battements de coeur régulier. Deux Odeurs s'entremêlant: l'une, rosée lunaire, réglisse et romarin , l'autre, lac souterrain, laurier et venin de Basilic . L'impression d'être à la fois en danger et en sécurité. Je replongeais dans l'inconscience.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR:

La pluie s'était mise à tomber au dehors. Debout sous le large passage reliant la cour centrale à l'étendue d'herbe avant la Forêt Interdite, les Professeurs se tenaient là. Quand Adal Malfoy s'était enfuie, cela avait été le chaos. Lucius Malfoy après s'être remis un peu du choc était partis sans un mot.

La Grande Salle avait explosé en cris, discussions et agitations. Il avait fallu calmer tous les élèves et les renvoyer dans les dortoirs. Un affrontement entre une Héritière Malfoy et Lord Malfoy, d'autant plus avec ce qu'avait crié la dite Héritière, cela agitait les foules. Ca ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

Une fois cela réglé, il avait fallu empêcher deux premières années de Gryffondor, extrêmement déterminés, de se lancer à la poursuite de la dite Héritière. Et s'ils avaient tous plus ou moins trouvé touchants la loyauté et l'inquiétude du garçon joufflu et de la fille aux cheveux broussailleux, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de scrupules à les mettre sous la garde de leurs Préfets et de les renvoyer dans leurs Dortoirs, avec la menace de les mettre en retenus pour les 6 prochains mois s'ils continuaient.

Néanmoins sachant que cela ne changeait en rien leurs intentions, le Professeur MacGonagall avait autorisé les Préfets Weasley et Selwyn, à les stupéfixier pour les en empêcher. Ensuite ils s'étaient dispersés à la recherche de l'enfant, chacun dans un secteur particulier. Ils étaient tous revenus à présent, Severus étant le dernier à être arrivé en secouant la tête, le visage sombre.

Tous. Sauf Quirell. Qui devait aller aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils attendaient, affichant tous plus ou moins des degrés d'inquiétude. Pomona Chourave murmura:

-"Pauvre petite... J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé..."

Elle était extrêmement protectrice et attentionnée avec ses Poufsouffles mais aussi bien qu'à un moindre degré sachant que les autres Directeurs de Maison veillaient, avec les autres élèves. Et Adal Malfoy, à la fois polie, timide, craintive, d'une arrogance bouclier, travailleuse, rejetée et qui s'était liée d'amitié sans la moindre arrière-pensée avec les deux autres "rejetés" de sa Maison, avait éveillé cet instinct protecteur en elle. Severus Rogue rétorqua d'un ton sec:

-"Si elle a été assez folle pour aller dans la Forêt Interdite, priez pour qu'elle soit seulement en vie..."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui pour s'offusquer... et refermèrent presqu'aussitôt la bouche. Parce qu'ils virent dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui les choqua. Severus Rogue, Terreur des élèves, Chauve-Sourie des Cachôts, parmi les professeurs les plus impopulaires de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, farouche protecteur et favorisateur des Serpentards... était inquiet. Pour une élève. Première année. De Gryffondor. Et ça, ça leur fit refermer leur bouche aussitôt. Filius Flitwick osa:

-"Severus... vous n'êtes quant même pas inquiets?"

Re-choc. Aucune réplique sarcastique. Juste un regard noir et un pincement des lèvres. Albus Dumbledore eut un petit rire et dit le regard plein de tendresse et d'amusement sur Severus:

-"Vous vous êtes attachés à elle n'est-ce pas?"

Froncement de sourcils. Regard des plus noirs. Et une voix sèche:

-"Elle n'est pas totalement stupide et maladroite. Ca change des autres cornichons. Mais elle est insolente et irrévérencieuse..."

Le sourire d'Albus Dumbledore s'élargit:

-"Vous l'aimez même plutôt bien."

Severus Rogue marmonna entre ses dents, sa tête résolument tournée de l'autre côté:

-"Disons qu'elle n'est pas vraiment comme le cabot..."

Lueur de compréhension:

-"Elle vous rappelle Regulus n'est-ce pas? Regulus... et vous-même."

Reniflement méprisant:

-"Elle ne me ressemble. En aucun cas."

-"Vous rougissez Severus."

-"Absolument pas."

-"Je vous assure que si."

-"Mais vous allez arrêter par les caleçons de Salazar!"

-"Là!"

Le cri d'Aurora Sinistra, stoppa l'affrontement naissant entre les deux hommes. Tout le monde se tourna vers la Forêt Interdite qu'elle pointait du doigt. Marchant à grands pas et sortant des bois, Quirell apparut. Portant dans ses bras, enveloppée dans sa cape, une enfant les yeux clos. Adal Malfoy.

Quirell arriva sous l'arche, se mettant à l'abris, dégoulinant d'eau. Le Professeur MacGonagall et le Professeur Chourave se précipitèrent à ses côtés pour examiner la jeune fille. Les yeux clos, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le visage tâchée de terre avec quelques égratignures, ses cheveux trempés collant à sa peau, on aurait pu la croire morte si ce n'était le faible soulèvement de sa poitrine. Le Professeur MacGonagall commença:

-"Est-elle...?"

Quirell secoua la tête:

-"Elle n'est qu'endormie et épuisée. A part quelques faibles égratignures aux mains, aux genoux et aux mains elle n'a rien. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie."

Et il partit à grands pas. Les laissant figés un instant. Devant l'assurance soudaine du craintif et bégayant Quirinus Quirell qui venait de sortir de la Forêt Interdite sans paraitre le moins du monde effrayé. Après quelques instants, ils le suivirent puis le rattrapèrent alors qu'il continuait à avancer à grands pas, l'enfant dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Quirell entra sans ralentir. Pompom Pomfresh s'exclama en arrivant:

-"Par Merlin! Déposez là, là!"

Avec une délicatesse surprenante, il s'exécuta, allongeant l'enfant sur le lit, restant cependant à ses côtés, caressant doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille, un instant avant de s'écarter pour laisser place à Mme Pomfresh qui s'activait autour d'elle. Dumbledore lui demanda simplement en faisant sécher en un coup de baguette, les habits de Quirell:

-"Où l'avez-vous trouvé?"

Quirell répondit perdant l'assurance qu'il semblait avoir gagné et bégayant de plus belle:

-"Dans la Forêt Interdite à seulement 500 mètres du Nid d'Arachnes. Elle était endormie au pied d'un arbre, je crois qu'elle est tombée dans sa course à son pied et ne s'est pas relever."

Il s'arrêta, semblant un peu hésiter avant de dire:

-"Elle s'est un peu agité durant le trajet, je crois qu'elle a briévement repris conscience mais ça n'a pas duré."

Dumbledore perspicace demanda:

-"Y-a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez nous parler, Quirinus?"

Celui-ci répondit après une seconde:

-"Non Monsieur. Il n'y a rien."

Et c'est ainsi que se termina la conversation. Laissant Pomfresh s'occuper de sa patiente, alors que les uns rejoignaient leurs appartements ou leur bureau, et que le Professeur MacGonagall allait à la Tour des Gryffondors rassurer deux de ses lions qui devaient tourner chèvre ses Préfets.

Deux heures s'étaient passées depuis le Banquet. 22Heures n'étaient pas loin. Dans l'infirmerie, une enfant dormait, emprisonnée dans des rêves sanglants. Inconsciente du fait qu'elle était mourante... Mais l'était-elle vraiment?

Et plus important: le savait-elle?


	13. Chapter 10: Fuite et Maison enfin

Chapitre 10:

Chapitre 10:

Je me réveillais assez calmement pour une fois. Pas de violents sursauts. Pas d'hyperventilation. Pas de cris. Pas de bonds dans le lit. Pas même un léger frémissement. Je ne savais si je devais m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter.

On discutait autour de moi. Autour du lit confortable, doux et chaleureux où je me trouvais. Je ne bougeais pas. Ne cillais pas. Ne frémissais pas. N'ouvrais pas les yeux. Et me forcais à rester détendue et à respirer lentement. Et ainsi j'écoutais les voix autour de moi. J'en identifiais quatre: le Professeur Rogue, le Professeur MacGonagall, le Directeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh.

Et à chacun j'eus le temps de replacer leur Odeur respective. Herbes, feu de cheminée et givre pour le Professeur Rogue. Pain d'épices, bergamote et pluie pour le Professeur MacGonagall. Athalée, Wisky Pur Feu et rosée pour Mme Pomfresh. Et citron, poussière de lune et sang de dragon pour le Directeur Dumbledore. L'Odeur de leur Être et de leur Magie. A la fois subtile et intense, elles étaient agréables, enivrantes, repoussantes, attirantes etc... selon leur propriètaire. Je me concentrais sur la conversation:

-"Nous devons lui en parler Albus."

Ca c'était le Professeur MacGonagall. Elle paraissait inquiéte. Etrange.

-"En effet. Mais pas maintenant. Actuellement elle est comme un oisillon qui vient de naitre. Un rien la briserait. Il nous faut attendre que son être s'apaise quelque peu et que son esprit se renforce. Tout ce que nous parviendrons à obtenir si nous tentions de lui en parlait maintenant, serait qu'elle se renferme complétement sur elle-même.

Elle a fait des progrés ces dernières semaines, Minerva. J'ai déjà peur que la confrontation avec son père ait à la fois amélioré et aggravé les choses. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si nous tentions de la forcer à nous en parler..."

Je reconnus la voix comme celle du Professeur Dumbledore. Tout comme je compris qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de moi. Logique me diriez-vous, compte-tenu du fait qu'ils discutaient autour de mon lit d'infirmerie. Car je venais de reconnaitre l'odeur d'herbe, de potions et de propre, et de faire le lien avec la présence de Mme Pomfresh, ma fuite d'hier et mon endormissement dans la Forêt Interdite.

-"En quoi cette confrontation avec son Père pourrait-elle être source d'amélioration?"

Mme Pomfresh. Inquiéte et protectrice. Même si elle était tyrannique, n'hésitant pas à me menacer de me stupéfixier, si j'essayais de quitter mon lit et/ou l'infirmerie, elle m'était de plus en plus sympathique...

-"En cela. Certes cette confrontation a été désastreuse car il semblerait que toute chance d'une relation autre qu'hostile entre le Père et la Fille soient rompues et qu'elle s'est enfuie en pleurant dans la Forêt Interdite, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à mon avis.

Mais elle a été aussi bénéfique. Parce que cette enfant s'est enfin libérée. Elle a dit enfin ce qu'elle retenait depuis des années, elle a exprimé ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle retenait, ce qu'elle cachait. Et en cela, elle s'est libérée d'un poids. Et elle vivra un peu mieux."

Il me semble avoir parlé de génie et de fou, en début d'année, non? Je réhitére.

-"Ou alors cela finira de la briser. Elle n'a que 11 ans même si elle semble moins idiote et puérile que ceux de son âge..."

Le Professeur Rogue qui me faisait un compliment? Parce que ça ressemblait vraiment à un compliment de sa part...

-"Ne la sous-estimez pas, Severus. Il semble que cette enfant posséde une certaine volonté et un certain courage. Qui plus est... Elle n'est pas seule. Et au vu des deux élèves de Premières Années de Gryffondor qu'il a fallu quasiment attachés pour les empêcher d'aller la chercher, je dirais qu'elle est plutôt bien entourée..."

"Deux élèves de Première Année de Gryffondor"? Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine. Parlait-il de Neville et d'Hermione?

-"Il est vrai que ces trois-là se sont bien trouvés. Et très rapidement. Comme s'ils s'étaient déjà connus dans une autre vie... Il y a une telle amitié entre eux, une telle loyauté, une telle complicité..."

Le Professeur MacGonagall semblant comme attendrie.

-"Une Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout, un empoté et une lilupitienne insolente et irrévérencieuse... Effectivement ils se sont bien trouvés..."

Le Professeur Rogue dans toute sa splendeur...

-"Allons ne soyez pas ainsi Severus et admettez que vous les aimer plutôt bien, ces enfants..."

Mme Pomfresh, nous défendant. Oh que je l'aimais...

-"Granger est une encyclopédie sur pattes, Londubat un danger public et Malfoy a causé plus d'ennuis, de remue-ménage et de commérage en trois semaines que les Jumeaux Weasley en trois mois..."

Pas faux. Hermione avait vraiment une mémoire impressionante et effrayante, Londubat avec sa petite bouille rondouillarde, ses yeux bleus et son sourire timide, le faisait être trouvé "trop mignon" par les filles plus âgées, provoquant des carambolages, et moi... Eh bien disons que nous n'en parlerons pas...

-"Quoi qu'il en soit cette jeune fille va devoir être au repos, pendant au moins une semaine. Minerva je vous laisse prévenir le reste de ses professeurs..."

Mme Pomfresh. Définitivement tyrannique.

-"Ne t'en fais pas Pompom, je m'en occupe. Je préviendrais également Mlle Granger et Monsieur Londubat. Histoire qu'ils ne défoncent pas la porte de l'infirmerie..."

Professeur MacGonagall tout en sérieux et en sens de l'humour...

-"Il manquerait plus que ça..."

Et sur cette dernière phrase du Professeur Rogue, la conversation se termina. J'entendis partir le Professeur MacGonagall, le Directeur Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh (celle-ci allant sûrement rejoindre son bureau). Le Professeur Rogue lui après quelques secondes se rapprocha de mon lit. J'essayais de ne rien montrer. Je sentis une main caresser doucement mes cheveux, puis effleurer du bout des doigts ma joue... Puis un murmure à peine audible:

-"Comme tu peux leur ressembler à tous les deux... Et pourtant à quel point tu es différente..."

Je l'entendis partir à pas lents et la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer au loin. Je restais immobile plusieurs secondes encore. Puis j'ouvrais les yeux et me redressais lentement dans le lit, analysant la situation. J'étais vêtue d'un pyjama blanc. Aucune trace de mes affaires. Seule ma baguette se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

La saisissant, je sortais souplement et silencieusement du lit et à pas de loup, gagnais la porte de l'infirmerie, sans me faire repérer. Je l'ouvrais, sortais et la refermais, le tout lentement et avec précaution. Le sol était glacial sous mes pieds. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ce devait être le matin. Mais les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés. Les salles de classe étaient vides et un brouhahas s'entendait en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ma baguette à la main, pieds nus, en pyjama blanc, mes cheveux libres en cascade de boucles et de noeuds, j'entrepris de rejoindre la Tour Gryffondor, sans me faire prendre. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'y parvins et je ne croisais personne dans les escaliers de la Tour. Arrivant devant le portrait, je souriais et dis:

-"Hello Bellia, comment vas-tu?"

Elle haussa un sourcil amusée:

-"Bonjour Adal. Eh bien déjà, je suis un peu mieux vêtue que toi. Tu vas attrapper froid, pieds nus en pyjama et je ne crois pas que le Professeur MacGonagall soit très contente si elle te voyait ainsi..."

Effectivement si elle me choppait, j'étais mal et pas seulement pour ça. Cachant cela sous un sourire charmeur, je dis:

-"Raison pour laquelle je te répondrais: Athalée d'été."

Elle me sourit:

-"Bonne réponse, jeune Gryffon."

Et elle pivota pour me laisser passer. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait "jeune Gryffon", j'eus une étincelle de chaleur en moi. La saluant, j'entrais rapidement dans la Salle Commune et la traversais en courant à toute vitesse. Si vite que les personnes qui y étaient présentes ne firent que m'entrapercevoir.

Gravissant deux par deux les marches, j'allais jusqu'à la porte de mon dortoir et ouvrant la porte, m'y glissais rapidement le refermant derrière moi. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, un bref instant, mes doutes, mes peurs revinrent. Celle qu'elle se soit apeçu de qui j'étais réellement et qu'elle me rejette.

Puis. J'entendis un petit cri perçant ... et une tornade aux cheveux châtains me tomba dessus, m'enserrant dans son étreinte. J'en restais figée. Les bras ballants. Hermione commenca à m'assomer de son débit:

-"Oh Adal, j'ai eu tellement peur! Je savais que Neville et moi, on aurait pas dû te laisser. Ton père n'est qu'une brute! Si je le recroise un jour, je lui jettre un sort! J'étais si inquiéte quand tu as disparue! Les professeurs nous ont empêchés de partir à ta recherche et d'aller te voir à l'infirmerie quand ils t'ont retrouvés!"

Je restais là, incapable de bouger. Puis lentement mes mains se levèrent et je lui rendais son étreinte, en fermant les yeux. Me retenant de pleurer. Profitant juste de la chaleur solaire d'Hermione et de la joie et du soulagement de sa réaction.

J'avais eu peur. Peur que malgré ce que les Professeurs avaient dit, Hermione m'ait rejeté. Ma première amie. Ma meilleure amie. Si elle m'avait rejeté, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Je me serai sûrement effondrée.

La seule chose qui m'avait donné la force de venir jusqu'ici après tout ces événements et les paroles entendues à l'infirmerie... C'était l'espoir infime que Neville et Hermione soient là pour moi. Encore. Qu'il me reste quelque chose à me raccrocher. Pour ne pas être emportée. Par la tempête qui rugissait en moi, me labourant de l'intérieur faite de sentiments, d'émotions et de souvenirs.

Alors je ne dis rien. Je m'accrochais juste à Hermione avec désespoir. Enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule. Me retenant à elle pour ne pas tomber, pour ne pas sombrer. Nous restâmes ainsi je ne sais combien de temps. Hermione continuait de parler, semblant avoir compris ce dont j'avais besoin, caressant doucement mes cheveux.

Quand je me fus gorgée de soleil, de chaleur et de force, je me dégageais légèrement. Les mains d'Hermione et les miennes glissèrent jusqu'à s'unir alors que je reculais d'un petit pas, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'était tût. Je parlais alors:

-"Ca va aller. Je dirais que c'était un mal nécessaire. Je... Je mentirais si je disais que je vais bien..."

Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant mes mots et cherchant à les faire sortir. Ma voix était éraillée. Fêlée. Je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler. Pas cette fois. Pas devant Hermione à cet instant précis. Je repris:

-"Je crois que dire... dire tout... dire tout ça. A mon Père. Ca m'a..."

Je cherchais encore laborieusement mes mots. Hermione me les donna avec douceur:

-"Ca t'a libéré."

Je hochais la tête en silence avant de dire avec un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-triste:

-"Tu sais que c'est exactement ce qu'à dit Dumbledore à l'infirmerie."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent:

-"Il t'a dit ça?"

Je fis une petite grimace:

-"Pas exactement..."

Son regard se fit vif et scrutateur, comme celui d'un oiseau de proie. Elle sussura doucement et de manière extrêmement flippante:

-"Adal..."

Je craquais et dis en levant les yeux au ciel:

-"Il est possible qu'il discutait avec les Professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue et Mme Pomfresh autour de mon lit et que j'ai fais semblant de continuer à dormir, pour écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur moi..."

Elle me donna une petite tape séche sur le nez. Je la regardais outrée et incrêdule. Elle n'avait quant même pas fait ça... Elle n'avait pas osé... Elle me dit avec détermination et désapprobation:

-"Inutile de me faire cette tête là, Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy. Ca ne se fait pas d'écouter la conversation de ses professeurs..."

Je voulus protester qu'ils n'avaient pas à discuter de moi autour de mon lit d'hopital mais le regard d'avertissement d'Hermione me dissuada et je décidais très sagement de me taire. Elle me dit avec sérieux:

-"Et maintenant au lieu de te plaindre, et de bougonner dans ta tête contre moi, racontes moi ce qu'ils ont dit..."

Elle me connaissait désormais trop bien. Et j'étais définitivement entrain de la corrompre. Ma petite Hermione si sage, si à cheval sur le réglement... Bon elle l'était encore. Mais maintenant elle profitait des infractions au lieu de se braquer dans sa désapprobation. J'en aurais pleurer de fierté, si je n'avais pas été aussi vexée qu'elle me donne une tape sur le nez et si les événements récents n'avaient pas été aussi vifs et griffants dans mon esprit. Aussi tout en continuant de bougonner contre Hermione dans un coin de mon esprit, je m'écutais et me mit à raconter. (AJOUT POSSIBLE?)

Je m'arrêtais de parler. Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes puis elle ouvrit la bouche et dit avec calme:

-"Donc en gros: - le Professeur MacGonagall veut te cuisiner au sujet de je ne sais quoi et elle loue notre amitié

Dumbledore te prend pour un petit oisillon tout fragile, veut te préserver, te trouve courageuse, pense que tu vas mieux, que la confrontation avec ton Père est à la fois un bienfait et quelque chose de négatif et que notre amitié t'est très bénéfique.

Mme Pomfresh t'a dans le viseur et veut te garder en surveilllance par peur que tu ne craques.

Le Professeur Rogue nous a littéralement descendu verbalement MAIS d'un autre côté, il a de la tendresse pour toi et tu lui rappelles deux personnes qu'il a connu.

Et tu es censée être dans ton lit d'infirmerie. Sauf que tu t'es sauvée en pyjama léger, armée de ta baguette, pieds nus, par le froid qu'il fait et sans prévenir, j'imagines cette fois, puisque le Professeur MacGonagall m'a ramenée ta sacoche.

Ah et visiblement le fait de crier sur ton Père et le fait de lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur, t'as fais le plus grand bien, même si actuellement, tu ressembles effectivement à un oisillon tombé du lit et que je sais que tu es entrain de masquer ta fatigue et le reste de tes émotions dont ta tristesse et ta douleur. J'ai oublié quelque chose?"

Je restais bouche ouverte devant elle. Hermione était solaire. Mais parfois elle me faisait penser à une tempête, renversant tout sur son passage et vous laissant sonnée, voir K.O. . Et là il y eut un déclic dans ma tête à ses paroles, après quelques secondes. Je repassais le passage dans ma tête: "le fait de crier sur ton Père et le fait de lui dire tout ce que tu avais sur le coeur". Ca et le fait qu'Hermione avait semblé parfaitement au courant que j'avais crié sur mon Père dés le début. Je dis très calme:

-"Ôtes moi d'un doute, Hermione... Tu ne m'as quant même pas entendue crier sur mon Père..."

Oh par pitiè Godric, Helga, Rowena, Merlin et même Salazar, dites-moi que ce n'était pas vrai... Hermione me regarda avec une franche compassion. Elle n'eut besoin de dire aucun mot. Je me sentis pâlir. Puis bleuir. Puis rougir.

Moi. Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, Héritière des Lignées Malfoy et Black, élève de Gryffondor et officiellement surnommée "la Dame des Glaces" à Poudlard par les élèves et plus officiellement "la Coincée du C*", fière de mon contrôle de moi-même et de mon aptitude à donner le change.

Je rougis. Des pommettes, des joues et j'étais même sûre du front et du menton. Voir du nez. Et je gémis. Moi. Je lâchais un gémissement pathétique et basculant en avant, posais mon front sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Je l'entendis retenir un gloussement. Je gémis:

-"Dis-moi que Neville n'a pas entendu lui et que tu n'as pas tout entendu."

Elle me répondit toujours avec douceur et compassion mais avec bien trop d'amusement dans la voix, en me caressant les cheveux et en me soutenant:

-"Je suis vraiment désolée, Adal. Mais on est tombée d'accord pour ne pas mentir alors..."

Et pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes, je gémis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après être restée résolument cachée sur l'épaule d'Hermione encore au moins sept minutes, je me drappais dans le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et filais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer avant que l'on descende pour petit-déjeuner. Je me débarassais sans un regret de mon pyjama blanc, que je pliais soigneusement avant de me glisser dans la douche et sous l'eau chaude.

Je ne pus retenir un soupir de délice. J'adorais vraiment la chaleur et encore plus l'eau chaude. Je ne restais cependant pas longtemps sous la douche. La dernière fois, Hermione avait défoncé la porte parce que je passais trop de temps dessous. Je revêtais mon uniforme de rechange et sortais de la salle de bain, mon peigne à la main.

Hermione m'attendait. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et me prenant le peigne des mains commenca doucement à coiffer mes cheveux alors que je fermais les yeux pour savourer le traitement. Je ne sais pas exactement comment cela avait commencé. Mais un matin, il y avait environ une semaine et demi, Hermione m'avait pris doucement le peigne des mains et m'avait coiffé. Puis j'avais fais de même avec elle.

Cela montrait bien la force de notre amitié et sa progression. Coiffer les cheveux était tout un symbole chez les Sangs-Purs. La Mère coiffait dans l'enfance les cheveux. C'était un privilége que l'on accordait à un prétendant ou à son fiancé, ou encore à un ami extrêmement cher à ses yeux. Moi , ma Mère ne m'avait jamais coiffé les cheveux.

Dés que j'avais été en mesure de le faire seule, je l'avais fait. Avant c'était Uriah, la vieille Elfe de Maison qui me servait de nourrice qui le faisait. Elle était morte quand j'avais six ans. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle avait été la seule à part moi à s'occupper de mes cheveux. Jusqu'à Hermione.

Ca m'était apparu comme une évidence, ce matin là. Tout comme s'occuper de ses cheveux. Et quand elle m'avait tendu son peigne, en souriant simplement, j'avais difficilement retenu mes larmes. Bien sûr elle ne devait pas comprendre vraiment la portée de ce geste. Mais cela m'avait touché quant même.

Les yeux fermés, je savourais la douce caresse du peigne et des mains d'Hermione. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point elle pouvait être brusque et comment à d'autres elle pouvait être aussi douce et délicate. Elle posa le peigne et commenca à manipuler mes méches. Généralement elle me faisait une queue de cheval haute. Ou un chignon artistiquement défait.

Cette fois fut différente. Elle se contenta de démêler mes cheveux en gardant les boucles, et d'accrocher dans mes cheveux de chaque côté de ma tête au niveau des tempes, deux de mes peignes de cheveux en forme de lys. Je les adorais mais avait rarement l'occasion de les mettre, car il réclamait que mes cheveux tombent libre dans mon dos. Or selon ma Mère ce n'était pas convenable.

Hermione termina et prenant son miroir de poche, me montra le résultat. Je la remerciais avec un sourire, sans un mot. Nous n'en avions plus besoin à ce niveau-là. Etant déjà coiffée, elle refusa d'un regard dissuasif que je la coiffe à mon tour, et je dus m'inclinais de mauvaise grâce.

Attrapant nos sacoches, nous sortîmes du dortoir après que j'ai mis mes boucles d'oreilles coccinelles et que j'ai enfilé mon anneau, ma dague et mon pendentif. Je consultais ma montre à gousset de ma main gauche, mon bras droit étant entremêlé à celui d'Hermione, une habitude que nous avions prise de marcher aini. H . C'était parfait. J'avais le temps de manger et d'écourter la réaction de Neville.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'escalier débouchant sur le hall devant la Grande Salle. Autour de nous, les quelques élèves qui n'étaient pas entrain de manger se retournaient sur notre passage en nous regardant et en chuchotant. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ce devait être parce que les professeurs avaient été lancés à ma recherche hier soir ou parce que mon Père était venu me voir. Les rumeurs circulaien vite. Je me demandais ce qu'ils allaient trouver cette fois.

Nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle et nous dirigeâmes vers le milieu de la table de Gryffondor où il y avait encore de la place. Au fûr et à mesure de notre progression, le brouhahas baissa et les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucun bruit dans la Grande Salle et que tous les regards soient sur nous. Je commencais à avoir du mal à respirer. Je chuchotais à Hermione:

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils nous regardent ainsi? Tu as agressé le Ministre de la Magie pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie, ou quoi?"

Elle me dit légère:

-"J'ai peut-être oublié de te mentionner quelque chose. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que Neville et moi on t'avait entendu?"

Je soufflais:

-"Oui je me souviens. D'ailleurs vous deviez être proches, je n'ai pas la voix qui porte taant que ça..."

Elle répondit toujours légère et toujours sans me regarder:

-"Ta voix pourrait réveiller les morts Adal, mais ce n'est pas la question. Même si ta voix avait été au niveau sonore d'un murmure, on n'aurait pas pu manquer ton enflammée... Pour la simple et bnne raison que quand tu as crié sur ton Père, vous vous trouviez tout deux devant les Portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle..."

Une seconde. Deux secondes. Trois secondes.

-"QUOI?!"

Je regardais horrifiée, Hermione toujours impassible après avoir laché mon exclamation. Je pâlis. Bleuis. Verdis. Puis. Rougis. Hermione se contenta de lacher tout en continuant de nous conduire dans l'allée:

-"Tu as fait très forte impression, je crois..."

Je retins un gémissement. Il fut extrêmement dur à retenir. C'était une véritable catastrophe. L'Apocalypse. Ragnarrök. Le Jugement dernier. J'étais fichue. Encore davantage au fûr et à mesure que ma tirade me revenait à l'esprit.

Soudain un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux, aux yeux bleus ciel et aux tâches de rousseur, se leva à la table des Gryffondors et se mit dans l'allée devant nous. Nous nous arrêtâmes. Je reconnus Ronald Weasley, le sixième des enfants Weasley, en première année avec nous. Un garçon qui avait toujours une remarque à faire sur moi et ma "famille de mages noirs et de Mangemorts". Pas méchant, pas fonciérement. Je me crispais me préparant à une autre insulte. Il se passa une main derrière la tête, ouvrit la bouche... je me crispais davantage. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça.

-"Je m'excuses."

Hein? Kesako? Keskiladi? Mon cerveau "buguait" comme disait Hermione. Je le regardais complétement éberluée et choquée alors qu'il continuait à parler:

-"Je t'ai mal jugé. Je t'ai considéré comme étant comme ta famille, sans même te connaitre. J'avais tord. Et je m'en excuse. Je m'excuse de t'avoir dit aussi tout ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne le méritais pas..."

J'étais bouche-bée. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Hermione me demanda clairement amusée:

-"Tout va bien Adal?"

Je lâchais quelque chose qui ressembla à:

-"Gnnis..."

Elle eut un petit rire:

-"Weasley, je crois que tu viens de la sonner."

Je refermais ma bouche puis chuchotais entre mes dents à Hermione:

-"Sais-tu quand c'était la dernière fois qu'un Weasley s'est excusé auprès d'un Malfoy ou inversement? Je vais te le dire. Jamais. En plus de mille ans de haine et d'affrontements. Jamais. Alors excuses moi d'être un peu choquée..."

Hermione me répondit tranquillement:

-"Mais c'est différent."

Je la regardais incrêdule:

-"Et en quoi?"

Elle me dit ses yeux marrons chocolat chaud dans les miens:

-"Parce que c'est toi, Adal."

Je la regardais en clignant des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. A la 18éme je geins et abattais mon front contre son épaule en fermant les yeux avant de gémir plaintive:

-"Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut attendre que j'ai bu au moins deux bols de café avant de te lâcher sur moi?"

Hermione me tapota l'épaule avec une fausse compassion:

-"On est à Gryffondor. Tu sais cette "cette Maison braillarde, sans manières, sans protocoles, franche, exhubérante, stupide, gloussante, dépareillée et mille fois plus joyeuse, spontannée, honnête et libre que ton Père ne le sera jamais"?"

Je gémis à nouveau:

-"Hermione, je hais ta mémoire..."

Elle rit pour toute réponse. Après quelques secondes, je fermais les yeux en soupiran, puis les rouvrant, me redressais et me tournais vers Ronald Weasley. Je dis forçant les mots à sortir:

-"Je suis rancunière, Weasley. Le pardon n'est pas vraiment dans mon éducation. Du moins pas sans contrepartie. Alors je te propose un marché."

Il me regardait méfiant. Je continuais:

-"Je te pardonne si tu promets que la prochaine fois que tu t'excusera, tu éviteras de le faire devant toute la Grande Salle. Un coin de couloir désert, c'est très bien. Histoire de m'éviter de supporter les remarques d'Hermione pendant des journées entières."

Il me regardait à son tour bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes avant de la fermer et de dire:

-"Ca me va."

Je lâchais:

-"Bien. Maintenant que c'est fait, est-ce que je peux retrouver mon anonymat et déjeuner sans que tout le monde me regarde?"

Hermione dit avec un petit rire:

-"Je ne sais pas Adal. Peut-on vraiment oublier quelqu'un de "stupide, sans aucun instinct de survie, bornée, égoïste", qui devient "incroyablement sentimentaliste", et qui clame "Allez vous faire voir avec votre Pureté de Sang, votre Nom de Malfoy, votre titre de Lord, votre dignité et votre haine, et puissiez-vous vous faire cramer et piétiner par mille Magyard à Pointes déchainés!"?"

Quelques secondes passèrent. Je dis très calme:

-"Hermione?"

Elle me répondit, l'innocence incarnée:

-"Oui Adal?"

Je dis très calmement encore:

-"Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais pas où. Mais je me vengerais."

Elle me dit en me tapotant la tête comme on parle à un gentil Saint-Bernard:

-"Mais oui Adal, bien sûr que tu le feras..."

Je repoussais sa main en la fusillant de mon plus beau regard noir et relevant la tête, allais m'asseoir en milieu de table où il y avait des places libres. Je me servis un grand bol de café et butée, refusant de regarder quiconque, n'étant PAS DU TOUT rouge comme une tomate, je commencais à manger. J'entendis Hermione rire derrière moi avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Petit à petit les conversations reprirent dans la Salle. L'attraction était terminée. Je retins un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'attention diminuer sur moi. Je détestais vraiment ça. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant devant moi:

-"Oh, allez Adal, arrêtes de bouder."

Je dis très pincée:

-"Je ne boudes pas. Je médites ma vengeance. Ca et le fait qu'il faut que j'arrêtes de te corrompre. Tu prends beaucoup trop d'assurance et de verve."

Elle leva encore les yeux au ciel en souriant cependant et ne répondit rien, s'attaquant à son petit-déjeuner, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. J'eus le temps de manger une tranche de pain d'épices; d'ignorer 15 secondes Hermione, de me chamailler avec durant 2m45 et de tâcher de ne pas faire attention au reste des élèves.

-"Mlle Malfoy!"

Je sursautais violemment, bondissant quasiment en l'air, tout en rentrant ma tête dans mes épaules en grimacant. Hermione me regarda bléme et me dit:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?"

Je la regardais outrée:

-"Comment ça encore?"

Elle siffla sérieuse:

-"Adal. Il y a actuellement le Professeur MacGonagall qui remonte l'allée à grands pas vers nous et elle parait furieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Je dis en regardant n'importe où sauf vers elle:

-"Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que j'étais partie de l'infirmerie? Disons que comme tu l'as souligné sans y prendre garde, je suis partie sans permission..."

Elle me regarda avec pitié:

-"Tu es morte. Tu veux que Neville plante quoi sur ta tombe?"

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer. Le Professeur MacGonagall se tenait derrière moi sur ma droite. Je me tournais vers elle et tentais un sourire:

-"Bonjour Professeur. C'est une très belle journée, non?"

Ce style n'était pas du tout le mien. Cela se voyait. Tout comme cela se voyait que j'essayais désespérement de trouver quelque chose pour survivre. Je vis quelques sourires aux tables alentours, affichant amusement compassion et fatalité. J'en aurais eu des "petites" pulsions meurtrières si je ne m'étais pas sentie comme un lapin sous le museau d'un griffon enragé. Du genre extrêmement enragé. Le Professeur MacGonagall me tomba dessus comme une demie tonne de coffres de Gringotts. Autrement dit? Ca fit mal:

-"Mademoiselle Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, puis-je savoir exactement ce que vous faites?"

J'aurais dû me taire. D'ordinaire, j'ai assez d'instinct de survie pour ça. Mais là. Trop de fatigue. Trop d'émotions, de sentiments, d'événements en moins de 24 heures. Je dis d'une petite voix:

-"Je prends mon petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours?"

J'entraperçus les grimaces compatissantes et douloureuses autour de moi et entendis deux voix dire:

-"Aïe.."

-"Elle est..."

-"Foutue."

Le Professeur MacGonagall prit une grande inspiration... Je rentrais la tête dans les épaules. Et la tempête s'abattit sur moi:

-"Allez en cours? Mais vous n'y pensez pas? Dans cet état? Alors que vous êtes épuisée, que vous avez de la fièvre et que vous êtes en un tel état instable émotionnel? Aller en cours, pratiquer la magie et courir d'un bout à l'autre du château? Mais vous êtes inconsciente!

Vous voulez vous effondrer? Que ferez-vous si vous vous évanouissez d'épuisement dans un escalier? Ou au dessus d'un chaudron? Ou encore alors que vous vous occupez de boutures de Filet du Diable? Que feriez-vous si vos camarades ou votre professeur n'intervinnent pas assez vite?

Mme Pomfresh ne se le pardonnerait jamais! Vous savez que vous l'avez affolé en partant comme ça sans rien dire, sans un mot? Alors que vous êtes dans un tel état? Vous m'avez toujourd paru être une jeune fille pleine de bon sens, Mlle Malfoy, mais là vous avez plongé dans l'inconscience pure!"

Toute l'attention de la Grande Salle était sur nous. Sur moi. Encore une fois. J'étais toute rouge et fumante sous le regard du Professeur MacGonagall, étant devenue toute cramoisie au fûr et à mesure de sa tirade, me tortillant presque de gêne, de honte et de culpabilité. Je voulus tenter courageusement (mot diplomate pour dire stupidement...) de prendre la parole:

-"Professeur, je vous assure que je vais bien..."

Grossière erreur. Enorme erreur. Fatale erreur. Comme chatouiller avec une Plume à Poivre les naseaux d'un Noir des Hébrides en gagatant. A peu près du même niveau. Voir plus.

-"Non, vous n'allez pas bien Mlle Malfoy! Vous avez les yeux brillants, vous êtes plus pâle qu'une banshee, vous tremblez et vous êtes brulante!"

Je devais vraiment être très fatiguée.

-"C'est le café."

Tout le monde me regarda incrêdule et j'entendis un clac sonore ainsi qu'un gémissement: "Elle n'a pas dit ça...". Ca, c'était sans le moindre doute, Hermione qui venait de cacher son visage dans ses mains de désespoir. Quatrième grande inspiration. Quatriéme vague:

-"Mlle Malfoy, cette réplique ne fait que prouver à quel point, vous allez retourner illico à l'infirmerie! Il est hors de question qu'une de mes Gryffons se balade dans un tel état dans le Château!"

"Une de mes Gryffons". Ce fut comme un coup au coeur. Je perdis mon souffle. "Une de mes Gryffons". Quatre petits mots. Insignifiants en apparence. Mais qui déclenchérent un véritable brasier en moi. Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue. Etonnée, je passais ma main sur ma joue et vis sur mes doigts une perle d'eau. Une larme.

Je m'essuyais rapidement le visage. Celui du Professeur MacGonagall s'adoucit. Je sentis quelqu'un se glisser à côté de moi et une main s'entremêler à la mienne. Je reconnus Neville. Il me chuchota à l'oreille:

-"Bienvenue à la Maison, Adal..."

Je n'avais plus de mot. Une autre larme perla. Je cachais mon visage dans l'épaule de Neville, qui me frotta le dos doucement. Quand j'eus retrouvé un peu de calme et de contrôle, je me redressais, essuyais mes yeux d'une main et dis avec un sourire:

-"Je suis rentrée..."

Il me sourit à son tour. La chaleur était immense en moi... Puis.

-"Et vous allez repartir illico à l'infirmerie maintenant."

Et je fus trainée hors de la Grande Salle par le Professeur MacGonagall alors que Neville et Hermione me faisaient un petit signe de la main. Je les aurais baffé. Si je n'avais pas été aussi heureuse. Ca et aussi fatiguée. Et trainée par le Professeur MacGonagall à l'infirmerie. Entre autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après avoir été ramenée à l'infirmerie, avoir revêtue un autre pyjama et été collée dans un lit par une Mme Pomfresh qui ne cessait de me sermoner et auprés de laquelle, je n'arrêtais pas de m'excuser les pommettes "légérement" cramoisie (sans aucun doute la fièvre), j'osais poser quelques questions:

-"Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?"

Ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui me répondit, le Professeur MacGonagall étant reparti pour prendre son propre petit-déjeuner:

-"Les Professeurs vous ont cherché partout. C'est la Professeur Quirell qui vous a retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite et vous a porté jusqu'ici."

Le Professeur Quirell? Tout tremblant, tout bégayant, tout craintif? Etait allé dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit? Pour me chercher moi? Attendez une seconde... Forêt Interdite?! J'avais couru aussi loin et avec tant d'inconscience... Argh.

Je me serais tâpé la tête contre les murs devant ma stupidité et mon manque total d'instinct de survie. Mais de (1) ça m'aurait fait mal, de (2) ça ne m'aurait guère aidé, de (3) ça m'aurait rendu encore plus béte, de (4) Mme Pomfresh m'aurait rajouté du temps d'emprisonnement. Aussi j'y renoncais et pensais plutôt qu'il faudrait que j'aille remercier le Professeur Quirell.

Une autre pensée soudaine, ou plutôt sous-jacente jusqu'à maintenant, explosa dans mon esprit. Je demandais en regardant les draps, que je tordais entre mes mains:

-"Et mon père?"

Mme Pomfresh me répondit avec douceur après quelques instants:

-"Il est reparti du château, quelques minutes après votre départ. Il n'a rien laissé à votre adresse."

Elle ne dit pas qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait sûrement senti que je l'aurais mal prit et que ça n'aurait aidé en rien. A la place, elle me tendit un flacon et me fit en boire son contenu, une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Non pas que cela marcherait totalement sur moi. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le lui dire.

M'allongeant dans le lit, me roulant en boule sur le côté, je rabattais les draps sur moi. Je sombrais en moins de quelques secondes. Le monde attendrait bien demain pour que je m'en occupe...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR:

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Neville assis l'un en face de l'autre, terminaient leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione rit soudain, sans raison apparante. Neville lui demanda avec un petit sourire alors que les autres, les regardaient scrutateurs du coin de l'oeil:

-"Une pensée à partager, Hermione?"

Elle secoua la tête avec toujours un sourire sur les lèvres:

-"Non, rien. Je me disais juste que tout était fou en ce moment. Mais que ca ira."

Leurs mains se trouvèrent. Neville finit:

-"Parce que nous ne sommes plus seuls."

Hermione hocha la tête:

-"Et qu'aussi fou que cela soit, nous sommes amis tous les trois..."

Ils se sourirent. Unis par un même sentiment. Et dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh vit soudain, un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Un sourire certes petit. Mais empreint de joie et d'espoir. Et quelque chose qui semblait dire que tout irait bien à présent. Parce qu'elle n'était plus seule.


	14. Excuses et relancement

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous.

Je sais ça fait quelques mois depuis la dernière fois et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Les derniers mois ont été... compliqués. C'est le mot. Maladie, examens, problèmes d'ordinateur, perte des chapitres, manque de temps, et autres problèmes personnels. Bref, je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment et de même je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews qui ont été postées sur cette histoire.

En second point justement. Un grand merci pour ceux qui ont postés des reviews ou/et mis en favoris et/ou en follow mon histoire. Ca m'a fait énormément de plaisir de vous lire, même si et je m'en excuse encore je n'ai pas pu vous répondre.

En troisième point, je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 11. Les chapitres 12 et 13 sont en cours de rédaction mais je ne peux rien promettre sur la date de postage. Même si officiellement c'est les vacances, je dois bosser, pour les cours notamment et bien d'autres choses. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

Encore désolée pour mon absence, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

CookiesDuncan74


	15. Chapter 11: Retour et Emeraudes

Chapitre 11:

Après avoir été ramené par le Professeur MacGonagall à l'infirmerie, j'y passais une autre semaine. On pouvait dire que j'avais maintenant mon propre lit attitré, sur la rangée de droite, celui tout au fond prés de la fenêtre.

Durant cette semaine, je récupérais à la fois de la grippe que j'avais attrapée dans la Forêt Interdite et de mes émotions. Je n'eus aucune nouvelle, ni de Père, ni de Mère, pas plus que de Draco. Pour Draco cela ne m'étonnait pas. Mère un peu plus. Quant à Père... Disons que je ne savais si je devais me réjouir ou m'inquiéter de ce silence.

En tout cas passer une semaine, clouée sur un lit dans l'infirmerie, m'avait donné l'occasion de réfléchir. De faire le point. Sur mes émotions. Mes sentiments. Ma place à Gryffondor. Mes relations avec Neville et Hermione. L'attitude des Professeurs. Mon Passé. Mes secrets. Mais aussi. Les plans que j'avais fait avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Et que j'adaptais désormais à la situation présente.

En cela ce temps passé à l'infirmerie y fut bénéfique. Je ne ne pris pas vraiment de retard sur les cours non plus. Neville et Hermione me les prenait et je faisais les devoirs qui s'amoncelaient désormais en une pile de parchemins de taille moyenne contre la table de nuit par terre. Je profitais aussi de ce temps pour faire des recherches sur ce que Neville et Hermione avaient de spécial, m'entêtant à nouveau à essayer de trouver, car il y avait forcément quelque chose, je le savais.

Bref, on ne pouvait pas dire que je m'ennuyais. Mais. J'en avais assez. Mais alors vraiment assez. D'être obligée de rester en pyjama, toute la journée dans un lit, à me faire tyranniser par Mme Pomfresh. J'étais guérie et en pleine forme, mais elle refusait de me laisser sortir. Et pire que tout. Elle m'avait confisqué ma baguette.

MA BAGUETTE. J'en tremblais encore de rage et d'indignation. Sous prétexte de m'empêcher de me faire la malle comme les fois précédentes avec un Alohomora, elle me l'avait confisqué et la gardais maintenant sur elle. Cet acte infâme avait été perpétué il y a de cela une heure. Elle était sortie en fermant à clé. A part moi dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait qu'un troisième année de Serdaigle dans les vapes. Parfait.

Sortant de mon lit, je troquais mon pyjama pour mon uniforme, cachée derrière le paravent, fourrais toutes mes affaires dans ma sacoche sans-fond sous sortilège d'allégement, fis le lit, y laissais le dit pyjama plié et ayant tout pris, me rendit à la porte de l'infirmerie. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait m'empêcher de sortir en me prenant ma baguette... Elle n'était pas la première à avoir cru le pouvoir. Elle allait vite désenchanter.

Je sortis deux fines épingles à cheveux noires des cheveux de ma nuque. Je les gardais là en permanence bien cachées. Avec ma masse de cheveux noirs et leur couleurs sombres, elles étaient indétectables. M'accroupissant devant la serrure, j'entrepris de la crocheter. Ce ne fut pas bien dur et au bout d'une douzaine de secondes, la porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis. Me glissant furtivement par l'entrebaillement de la porte, je refermais celle-ci en usant de l'opération inverse de crochetage.

Puis. J'entrepris de retourner aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, en usant de ce qu'Hermione appelait des techniques de "Jedi" ( des sortes de guerriers maitrisant une sorte de magie sans baguette avec de drôles d'armes colorées lumineuses, habitant sur d'autres planètes, parlant bizarrement et étant inventées et visibles dans ce qu'Hermione appelait des "films" (une autre invention Moldue qu'elle avait promis de m'expliquer, disant que j'allais adorer)) et que moi j'appelais des techniques de survie et de camouflages se basant sur ma petite taille et le fait que quasiment tout le monde était entrain de petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Je ne referais pas la même erreur que la dernière fois en allant dans la Grande Salle. Un sermon "Macgonallien" me suffisait pour encore très longtemps... J'arrivais grâce à mon génie, mon talent et mon habilité (et beaucoup de chance surtout, mais ça je ne l'avouerai pas) à arriver en haut de la Tour. J'entrais dans la Salle Commune... pour tomber sur le Professeur MacGonagall et Mme Pomfresh entrain de discuter

Je faillis gémir. Je me retins à grande peine. Ce n'était pas possible. J'étais maudite. Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. A l'instant même, où elles me virent, elles fondirent sur moi tels des oiseaux de proie sur un mignon petit lapin (je nierais toute affirmation comme quoi je me suis comparée à un mignon petit lapin). Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment. Toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée d'être retenue à l'infirmerie monta d'un coup. Et j'explosais. Je rugis:

-"ASSEZ!"

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la Salle Commune. Une petite part de moi gémit en disant que c'était bon que j'étais morte. Ce n'était pas la part majoritaire ni celle qui avait les commandes à cet instant. Inspirant profondément et tâchant d'être plus calme, je dis d'une voix polie et normale:

-"Je m'excuse de vous avoir parlé comme cela Mesdames. Mais je vais bien. Je ne suis plus malade, ni épuisée et même si Hermione et Neville font un travail formidable pour que je ne prenne pas trop de retard sur les cours, j'en ai déjà pris pas mal notamment au niveau de la pratique. Je suis parfaitement apte à reprendre les cours.

Maintenant soit vous me redonnez ma baguette et me laissez aller en cours, soit je me rééchapperai à chaque fois de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce vous arrêtiez de m'y ramener. Mettez-moi en retenue si ça vous chante Professeur, je le mériterai sûrement pour vous avoir parlé sur ce ton et de de cette manière mais je ne retirais pas mes mots ni ne m'excuserai."

J'étais passé dans ce que j'appelais une "attitude entre attitude Malfoyenne et entêtement Hermonien". Une appellation qui m'avait value trois tapes successives sur le nez de la part d'une certaine Gryffondor aux yeux chocolats quand elle m'avait surprise entrain de l'expliquer à Neville. Neville qui s'était pris deux tapes sur le nez, aussi, pour avoir rit de mon malheur. Non, mais...

Le Professeur MacGonagall dit la bouche pincée:

-"Très bien Mademoiselle Malfoy. Vous pouvez reprendre les cours. Et vous serez en retenue tous les soirs durant les trois prochaines semaines à partir de demain avec M. Rusard pour votre irrespect et votre insolence."

J'aurais dû me douter, que je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi bien. Me forçant, j'inclinais raide la tête et dis d'une voix sans intonnations:

-"Oui Professeur. Puis-je avoir ma baguette maintenant?"

Mme Pomfresh la sortit de son tablier et me la tendit sans un mot. A peine ma main se referma-t-elle sur elle que je me sentis mieux et qu'une partie de ma tension s'envola. Cependant je n'en montrais rien, et me contentais d'un "Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi" et d'un "Bonne journée", avant de monter dans mon dortoir.

Là je préparais rapidement mes affaires pour la journée et filais en cours. Quand je repassais par la Salle Commune, les deux femmes n'étaient plus là. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce avec nous parce que sinon, j'étais sûre qu'elles m'auraient tué.

Je repassais devant la Grande Salle pour aller aux cachots. La journée commençait par les potions. Youpi. M'adossant contre le mur devant la classe, le couloir étant vide, je manipulais ma baguette faussement machinale. Même si je ne l'avais pas eu pendant une heure, son absence m'avait énormément affecté. Sans elle j'étais impuissante. Or je haïssais être impuissante.

Je rouvrais les yeux, fixant les pierres en face de moi sans les voir. Il y avait une autre raison qui avait fait que j'avais été tendue, tout le temps où ma baguette n'avait pas été entre mes mains. L'avertissement d'Ollivander. Cacher la vraie nature du Coeur de ma baguette. Ne la révéler à personne. Et je l'avais fait.

Je ne l'avais même pas dit à Hermione et à Neville. Car même si le Lien entre nous était extrêmement fort... Je ne leur avais pas encore accordé toute ma confiance. Je ne voulais pas et ne me sentais pas de tout leur raconter. Et mes secrets étaient des secrets que je gardais pour eux aussi. Sur ma baguette. Sur mon Héritage Magique. Sur mes Charmes. Sur mon Passé.

Je fermais à nouveaux les yeux avec un profond soupir. Je n'aurais pas dû me sentir coupable ou mal de cacher des choses à Hermione et à Neville. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Argh. J'avais passé des années, à mentir, cacher et dissimuler à tout le monde. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'en même pas un mois et demi de fréquentation, je me sentais mal d'agir ainsi envers Hermione et Neville? Non, plus j'y réfléchissais et plus j'étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dessous.

J'entendis des bruits de pas s'approcher. Je rouvrais les yeux. Je vis la classe arriver en parlant et gesticulant, Serpentards et Gryffondors. Et en tête, entrain de discuter avec animation, Hermione et Neville. Ce fut Hermione qui me repéra la première. Elle s'illumina et se mit à courir vers moi:

-"Adal!"

Je la réceptionnais dans mes bras, en vacillant sous l'impact, alors qu'elle me serrait fort contre elle. Après quelques instants, nous nous écartâmes l'une de l'autre un rien et elle commença à parler à toute vitesse:

-"Le Professeur MacGonagall nous a dit que tu étais sortie de l'infirmerie mais que tu irais sûrement directement en cours sans passer par le petit-déjeuner. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux et que tu sois enfin revenue! Le dortoir est bien vide sans toi et les repas bien tristes. Et il y a pleins de choses que je veux te montrer! Maintenant que tu es sortie, je vais enfin bien pouvoir te les montrer!"

J'entendis la voix amusée de Neville derrière elle:

-"Laisses la un peu respirer Hermione ou elle va devoir retourner à l'infirmerie ce qui serait dommage avouons-le..."

M'écartant d'Hermione, je souris à Neville et dis:

-"Toujours aussi charmeur, M. Londubat."

Il rougit mais répondit tout de même:

-"Toujours aussi ravissante Mlle Malfoy..."

Je souris davantage et m'avançant d'un pas, le serrais dans mes bras. Je chuchotais:

-"Vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. Même si vous veniez me voir, ce n'était pas pareil."

Il chuchota en réponse:

-"Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, Adal. Bon retour parmi nous."

Je souris contre son épaule puis après quelques secondes m'écartais de lui. Je souris à Hermione et Neville et dis timidement:

-"Je suis rentrée..."

Ils me sourirent en retour avec affection. Puis Hermine sortit de sa besace, une gourde de jus de citrouille, une Granny Smith coupée en quart et trois tranches de pains d'épices avant de me les tendre avec détermination:

-"Tiens c'est pour toi."

Je secouais la tête:

-"C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim, merci."

Elle leva le menton et dit avec obstination:

-"Tu ne peux pas ne pas petit-déjeuner."

-"Regardes moi faire."

-"Tu vas t'évanouir!"

-"Désolée de te décevoir mais il n'y a que dans les romans que l'on s'évanouit juste parce que l'on n'a pas mangé le matin..."

-"Manges ton petit-déjeuner, tu sors tout juste de l'infirmerie."

-"Non."

-"Si."

-"Hors de question."

-"Oh que si.."

-"Le weekend du 36-37 ça te convient?"

-"Arrêtes ton caprice et manges ton petit-déjeuner!"

-"Je n'en ai pas envie!"

-"Tu en as besoin!"

-"Je te dis que je n'ai pas faim!"

-"Et moi je te dis que si tu ne le manges pas, tu vas t'effondrer!"

Face à face dans le couloir, nous échangions les répliques comme des balles de "tennis", un sport moldu étrange se jouant avec des "raquettes" et des balles jaunes sur un carré de terre avec un filet le séparant en deux. Neville nous regardait avec désespoir sur le côté, cherchant à nous arrêter mais en vain, ne pouvant parler tellement notre débit était rapide. Les autres élèves dans le couloir, nous regardaient comme on regarde un Match de Quidditch Angleterre/France. Nous étions complétement absorbées par notre duel de volonté.

-"Je vais bien, Hermione, pour l'amour de Merlin!"

-"Tu es pâle comme un linge, tu es encore trop maigre et je te répète sans cesse que tu ne manges pas assez!"

-"Je ne manges pas plus parce que je suis rassasiée!"

-"Mais là tu n'as rien mangé!"

-"Parce que je n'ai pas faim!"

-"Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, tu vas manger ton petit-déjeuner ou je te jure que..."

Une toux sèche derrière moi nous figea et nous fit taire. Nous retournant lentement, nous vîmes le Professeur Rogue qui se tenait là dans ses grandes robes noires, bras croisés, le visage impassible et froid. Glurps. Puis il énonça de sa voix aussi douce que du velours liquide:

-"Mademoiselle Malfoy. Soit vous mangez ce petit-déjeuner. Soit..."

Ses yeux se plissèrent:

-"Soit j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor."

Je m'exclamais outrée et scandalisée, oubliant à qui je m'adressais:

-"Vous n'oseriez pas?!"

Il haussa un sourcil:

-"Vous voulez essayer?"

Le fixant toujours scandalisée, je finis par refermer ma bouche. Je le jaugeais un instant du regard et parvins à une conclusion: Il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le faire. L'occasion serait trop bonne pour lui. Hermione qui contenait tant bien que mal son triomphe, me fourra la pomme dans les mains.

Baissant les yeux et le visage renfermé, je mangeais chaque quartier de pomme. Je relevais les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue. Il me dit en levant un sourcil:

-"Mangez TOUT votre petit-déjeuner."

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester. Un regard noir de sa part me la fit refermer. Je mangeais les trois tranches de pain d'épice qu'Hermione souriante me donna puis fis passer le tout avec le jus de citrouille. Je ne le reconnaitrais jamais mais avoir mangé cela me fit du bien. Mais ça je ne l'avouerai jamais même sous la torture...

Je relevais la tête vers le Professeur Rogue et plantais mes yeux dans les siens, faisant passer dans mon regard, tout ce que je me retenais de dire. Il ne broncha pas et ne cilla même pas un rien. Il finit par dire:

-"Cinq points de moins pour votre entêtement gryffondorien."

Je serrais les poings et les dents et lui décochais mon plus beau regard noir... qui fut gâché par ma mâchoire se décrochant alors qu'il rajoutait:

-"Dix points pour vous Mlle Granger, pour votre abnégation et votre intérêt envers vos camarades."

Et il rentra dans la salle en une envolée de cape. Nous laissant tous dans le couloir comme deux ronds de flans. Je finis par dire:

-"Neville, tu as bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu..."

Il répondit tout aussi hébété:

-"Si tu veux parler du Professeur Rogue accordant des points à Gryffondor, je crois que nous avons tout les deux entendus la même chose..."

Hermione lâcha:

-"Il m'a donné dix points... Le Professeur Rogue m'a donné dix points..."

Je finis par dire:

-"Là je crois que tu viens de battre un record."

Neville renchérit:

-"Tu vas entrer dans l'Histoire de Poudlard..."

Hermione vacilla. Je tapotais son épaule, soudain très contente de moi:

-"Hermione Granger, première élève de Gryffondor à avoir reçu des points par le Professeur Rogue. Ca mérites de se fêter ça... Ca valait bien la peine que je mange ce petit-déjeuner finalement..."

Et j'entrais dans la salle, en retenant un gloussement de jubilation, non seulement à la vision du visage hébété d'Hermione mais aussi des têtes ahuris des autres élèves dans le couloir et plus que tout la tête décomposée et choquée de Draco. J'étais capable d'être sadique moi aussi quand je le voulais...

Je m'arrêtais à la table de trois au premier rang tout à droite et m'asseyant, commençais à sortir mes affaires. Dont un ensemble de rouleaux de parchemins. M'avançant vers le bureau du Professeur Rogue alors que les autres élèves entraient et s'installaient, je déposais les rouleaux devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil et dit:

-"Et c'est...?"

Je répondis en essayant de rester droite:

-"Les devoirs que je n'ai pas pu vous rendre, étant à l'infirmerie."

Je lus une lueur d'étonnement dans son regard. Elle fut furtive et j'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas existé. Il se contenta de dire finalement avec un reniflement dédaigneux:

-"Au moins vous avez fait un minimum. Allez vous asseoir maintenant."

J'allais pour me rasseoir à ma place quand sa voix claqua:

-"Finnigan pas avec Potter et Weasley! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un autre incident. Mlle Malfoy changez de place avec lui. Votre moindre dangerosité devrait contrebalancer celles de vos camarades."

Je restais figée une seconde. Puis rassemblant mes affaires, me dirigeais vers la table à côté de la notre où Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter étaient déjà assis, un noeud se faisant dans le creux de mon ventre. Hermione et Neville me regardèrent partir avec inquiétude et un air désolé.

Alors que je passais entre les deux tables de la rangée pour aller à ma nouvelle place, je trébuchais contre un obstacle soudain et basculais en avant. Je m'écrasais au sol avec mes affaires me cognant le visage contre la pierre. Une douleur aigüe explosa dans ma tête et durant quelques secondes, je vis des étoiles.

Je me redressais sur mes mains et entrepris de ramasser mes affaires tout en ignorant les gloussements et les chuchotements moqueurs. Deux mains apparurent soudain dans mon champs de vision, me tendant mon livre de potion. Relevant la tête, je plongeais dans deux yeux magnifiques d'un vert émeraude profond derrière des lunettes rondes cerclées de noir sous une tignasse en épis sombres, dans un visage inquiet. Il me demanda:

-"Est-ce que ça va?"

Je parvins à bredouiller:

-"Oui merci, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est rien."

Je repris mon livre. Il se releva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Je tendis hésitante la mienne. Sa main était chaude, un rien plus grande que la mienne. Pleine d'une force insoupçonnée. Il m'aida à me relever. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Je dis en lui souriant timide:

-"Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je m'appelle Adal."

Il me sourit tout aussi timide:

-"Je t'en prie. Et je sais que tu t'appelles Adal."

Je répondis maladroitement:

-"Et toi, tu es Harry."

Il dit:

-"Oui."

Nous étions rouges de timidité. Je parvins à marmonner:

-"Enchantée."

Il retourna:

-"De même."

C'était la première fois que nous nous adressions la parole. Entre mes séjours à l'infirmerie, ma réputation et son amitié avec Ronald Weasley, ce n'était pas vraiment comme si nous aurions pu le faire. Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de le regarder plusieurs fois au cours du mois. Il m'intriguait. Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'image que l'on donnait du Survivant.

Il n'était ni charismatique, ni grand, ni musclé, ni charmeur, ni plein d'assurance et autres choses que l'on racontait dans les livres et les médias. Il était petit et fluet, timide, poli, travailleur appliqué, avait une tignasse noire qui semblait impossible à coiffer, portant des lunettes rafistolées, et avaient des grands yeux d'émeraude qui semblaient sans cesse s'émerveiller sur le monde magique comme s'il le découvrait.

Et il avait de tout évidence subit des mauvais traitements. Tout cela m'intriguait au plus haut point. La voix grinçante du Professeur Rogue nous fit sursauter et lâcher la main de l'autre, en devenant rouges comme des tomates:

-"Potter, Malfoy, quand vous aurez fini de vous regarder le blanc des yeux, peut-être pourriez-vous aller vous asseoir pour que nous puissions commencer le cours."

M'arrachant aux yeux verts hypnotisants, je m'excusais en inclinant légèrement la tête:

-"Veuillez accepter nos excuses Professeur. Harry m'aidait à me relever. Veuillez nous excuser pour ce dérangement."

Il siffla:

-"Allez vous asseoir Mlle Malfoy et tâchez d'être moins maladroite la prochaine fois."

J'inclinais la tête:

-"Oui Professeur. Veuillez m'excuser."

Harry voulut protester. L'attrapant par le poignet et réattirant son attention, je lui adressais un léger signe de négation. Il était inutile de protester que l'on m'avait fait un croche-patte. J'étais une Gryffondor et c'était une Serpentard. Cela ne ferait que faire dégénérer les choses. Je le vis comprendre et il s'assit rageur. Je posais mes affaires sur la table et m'assis à mon tour. Je chuchotais à Ron:

-"Bonjour Ron Weasley."

Il me sourit amicalement, m'étonnant:

-"Bonjour. Appelles moi Ron, s'il-te-plait. Je déteste Ronald."

Je lui souris timide:

-"D'accord. Alors appelles moi Adal."

La voix du Professeur Rogue nous interrompit à nouveau:

-" La potion que vous aurait à préparer est au tableau. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ah et Mlle Parkinson. Rangez correctement vos affaires au lieu de les laissez trainer ainsi par terre. La prochaine fois, ce sera une retenue."

Dire que j'étais surprise était un euphémisme. Il venait de rabrouer, certes par sous-entendus, mais rabrouer quant même une de ses Serpents pour m'avoir fait tomber moi une Gryffondor. Il avait bu une Potion d'Allégresse au Petit-Déjeuner ou quoi?! Secouant la tête je me reconcentrais et dis aux deux autres en me tournant vers eux:

-"Je vais chercher les ingrédients, est-ce que vous pourriez déjà vous occuper de faire chauffer l'eau s'il vous plait?"

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry dit en se levant:

-"Je vais t'aider ça ira plus vite."

Je répondis en me levant à mon tour:

-"Merci."

Tandis que nous faisions des allers et retours entre notre table et l'armoire à fourniture, je réfléchissais avec intensité. Pourquoi Harry et Ron étaient-ils aussi amicaux avec moi? Certes Ron s'était excusé mais de là à être ainsi il y avait un monde... Troublée je me plongeais dans le livre de potions et lus à haute-voix les premières instructions:

-"Couper en fines feuilles les racines de sauge et les incorporer doucement et précautionneusement avec l'ardoise soigneusement broyée en fine poussière. Effectuer neuf tours dans les sens des aiguille d'une montre puis trois dans le sens inverse."

Je restais là hésitante. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec Harry et Ron. Ce n'était pas comme avec Neville et Hermione ou même comme lors du premier cours avec Neville. Ce fut finalement Harry qui dit en me regardant avec attention:

-"Quelle est la prochaine étape?"

Surprise je ne réagis pas durant une seconde avant de reporter mes yeux sur le livre et après un coup d'oeil de dire:

-"Emmincer les feuilles d'Athalée."

Il hocha la tête avant de proposer:

-"Je peux m'occuper des racines. Ron est-ce que tu peux te charger de l'ardoise?"

Le concerné hocha vigoureusement la tête:

-"C'est comme si c'était fait!"

Le regard émeraude revint sur moi et il demanda semblant hésiter:

-"Cela te va de te charger des feuilles d'Athalée?"

J'acquiescais et dis après une seconde parvenant à faire sortir les mots:

-"Cela me convient."

Il me sourit avec joie. Je sentis quelque chose frémir en moi. Je me détournais brusquement et saisissant le petit couteau en argent, me concentrais sur ma tâche. Le cours passa ainsi. Harry nous coordonnant. Ron ronchonnant un peu. Moi sécurisant et nous évitant une catastrophe. D'une part en corrigeant les erreurs de Ron et d'Harry qui tenaient soit à l'impatience (Ron) soit à la crispation due à un certain Professeur soufflant dans notre cou (Harry).

D'autre part en évitant que certains objets volants non identifiés ne tombe dans notre chaudron. J'avais l'habitude de le faire aussi avec Neville et Hermione. Nul besoin de dire qui en était l'auteur...

Harry était entrain de verser doucement le jus de fruit d'Eros tandis que j'incitais calmement Ron à remuer doucement, plus souplement la potion, corrigeant ses gestes. Ce fut un pur réflexe. J'eus à peine le temps de voir un éclair. Ma main jaillit, mon poignet se déplia. Ron et Harry regardèrent en clignant des yeux, figés, ma main pâle à un centimètre au-dessus du chaudron, refermée sur un morceau de patte de crapaud séché.

Moi je n'étais pas surprise. Mais j'étais en colère. Une colère froide. Lucide. Claire. Affutée. Je ramenais lentement ma main vers moi, l'ôtant d'au-dessus du chaudron. Puis je pivotais lentement. Le silence était complet dans la salle. Tous avaient suivis ce qui s'était passé. Sauf que cette fois là était différente des autres. D'habitude, je stoppais l'objet et le posais sur un coin de notre table et faisais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Mais cette fois était différente. Parce que depuis le dernier cours de potions, il y avait eu mon affrontement avec Père. Ainsi que ma semaine de réflexion à l'infirmerie. Et cela m'avait changé. Transformé. Et il y avait eu quelque chose que j'avais décidé. Soit: Ne plus laisser passer ses actes. Les actes de Draco. Encore moins quand ils me concernaient moi. Et c'est pour cela que l'objet à la main je pivotais. Mon visage froid, dur. Plein d'une colère contenue. Mon regard bleu épingla Draco. Je le vis blêmir. Me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Lentement, je contournais notre table. Mes pas résonnant étrangement dans le silence des cachots. Nul ne bougeait. Nul ne parlait. Pas même le Professeur Rogue. Tous attendait la suite. Je m'avançais dans l'allée. Toujours aussi lentement. Toujours dans cette fureur froide et contenue. Je m'arrêtais devant Draco.

Celui-ci tremblait presque, me regardant mal-assuré et même assez effrayé. Quelque part je me délectais de cela. Je repoussais vite ce ressentis. Non. Je ne serai pas comme Draco ou mon Père. Je ne me réjouirai pas de cela. Lentement je levais ma main brandissant l'objet en question et dis d'une voix trés douce:

-"Il semble que tu ais laissé échapper cela Draco. Une telle maladresse en potions ne te ressemble pas. Tu as l'air pâle. Peut-être devrais tu faire un tour à l'infirmerie."

Je penchais légèrement la tête sur le côté et dis avec un froid sourire:

-"Ou bien faire plus attention à tes affaires. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé."

Je le vis pâlir davantage alors qu'il comprenait parfaitement le sous-entendu. Si cela se reproduisait, la prochaine fois, je lui ferai payé. Saisissant doucement sa main, je déposais l'objet dans sa paume et la refermais dessus, avant de dire:

-"Fais attention, Draco. Tu es mon frère. Je détesterai te voir à ton tour dans un lit d'infirmerie, brûlé par une explosion."

Je lui fis comprendre par ces mots que j'avais encore en mémoire l'explosion de potions qu'il avait déclenché. Et que je n'avais en aucun cas pardonné. Après un dernier regard, je fis volte-face et regagnais ma place. Je ne regardais personne. J'évitais soigneusement le regard de cinq personnes en particulier. Petit à petit tout le monde se remit au travail.

Sans un mot, je continuais la potion, achevant les deux dernières étapes, la faisant prendre sa couleur finale, un pâle turquoise. Un rien trop pâle certes mais on ne pouvait faire mieux. Je versais un peu du résultat dans une fiole de verre, que j'étiquetais soigneusement de nos trois noms avant de l'apporter au bureau du Professeur Rogue, le tout toujours sans regarder personne et sans dire un mot.

La cloche retentit. D'un coup de baguette, je fis disparaitre le contenu du chaudron, fourrais mes affaires dans ma sacoche et sortais à grands pas de la salle, tête baissée. Sans attendre quiconque.

Je marchais à grands pas, défaisant d'une main, ma queue de cheval. Libérant mes cheveux. Je finis par m'arrêter dans un couloir désert à hautes fenêtres. Je m'appuyais de mes mains sur le bord de la fenêtre, les épaules voûtées, la tête baissée. Je tremblais. Toute ma belle assurance et arrogance que j'avais affichée, éclatée au sol en mille éclats.

Je fermais mes yeux qui me brûlaient. J'avais tout gâché. Pas moyen que les autres m'acceptent encore après ça. Pas moyen que Ron et Harry veulent encore être "agréables" avec moi. Et même Neville et Hermione! Comment pourraient-ils encore me regarder de la même manière alors que j'avais agit ainsi?

Mes mains se serrèrent avec force, faisant grincer mes os, sur le rebord de pierre. Je tremblais. J'avais froid. Puis. Quelqu'un vint m'enlacer par derrière alors qu'une Odeur de Soleil d'été, de rose éclose et de chocolat noisette m'enveloppait avec une grande chaleur. Hermione. Elle me chuchota:

-"Ca va aller Adal. Ca va aller."

Je me laissais aller contre elle. Je dis d'une voix rauque:

-"J'ai perdu le contrôle Hermione. J'ai agis comme... comme lui. Comme mon Père."

Voilà c'était dit. Et la peur me rongeait comme de l'acide de l'intérieur. Hermione secoua la tête, derrière moi je le sentis et elle dit:

-"Tu n'es pas comme ton Père, Adal. Et tu ne l'as jamais été."

Je soufflais:

-"Je l'ai menacé..."

Hermione répliqua:

-"Tu l'as fait pour protéger tes camarades."

Je lâchais avec dégoût et honte:

-"J'ai ressentis du plaisir à le voir effrayé."

Elle me rétorqua doucement:

-"Et je parie que tu as chassé cela aussitôt que tu t'en es aperçu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Adal. Tu es humaine c'est normal de ressentir cela. Ce qui compte, c'est comment tu réagis à cela. C'est ce qui détermines qui tu es vraiment. Non pas ce que tu ressens mais comment tu agis par rapport à tes ressentis."

Je l'écoutais les yeux toujours clos. Je me gorgeais de ses paroles. M'y accrochais. Je murmurais d'une voix petite et frêle, presque brisée:

-"Ne me laisses pas devenir comme eux, Hermione. Ne me laisses pas devenir comme cela..."

Ele me serra plus fort et chuchota avec ferveur et force:

-"Toujours, Adal. Toujours."

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes. Puis je m'écartais et me retournais vers Hermione, plongeant à nouveau mon regard bleu dans celui chocolat d'Hermione comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire. Puis je fis ce que nous avions pris également l'habitude de faire. Je la regardais, eus un petit sourire et dis d'un ton mi-désabusé mi-affectueux:

-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, hein, Hermione Granger?"

Et comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle me fit son incroyable sourire à fossettes lumineux et répliqua:

-"Je peux te retourner le compliment, Adal Malfoy."


	16. Chapter 12: Pacte et Danger caché

Chapitre 11:

Hermione et moi arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à la salle de Métamorphose. J'étais tendue comme un arc sur le point de se briser et les efforts d'Hermione pour me calmer, s'ils m'évitaient de basculer dans une crise de panique se limitaient à cela. J'étais complétement angoissée. Enfin officiellement non. J'avais mis en place mon Masque Impassible et cela malgré un lever des yeux au ciel d'Hermione.

Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Ils allaient me rejeter, c'était sûr. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Le Survivant ne pouvait accepter une telle manifestation de "Ténèbres" pas plus qu'un membre de la Famille Lumineuse Weasley. Je vis le groupe de Gryffondors près de la porte et celui de Serpentards non loin. Mon coeur battait à grands coups à mes tempes. Le regard émeraude d'Harry suivit de celui ciel de Ron se posèrent sur moi de même que celui de Neville. Je m'arrêtais. N'osant plus avancer. Une peur glacée en moi. Puis:

-"Adal!"

Harry et Ron coururent vers moi, Neville à leur suite. Le visage marqué par un mélange d'inqui"tude et de soulagement. J'arrêtais de respirer. Harry se stoppa à moins d'un mètre de moi et me saisissant les mains dit avec une inquiétude:

-"Tu vas bien? Quand on t'a vu quitter la salle ainsi sans savoir où tu allais, on s'est inquiété surtout après l'incident avec ton frère. Est-ce que ça va?"

J'ouvrais la bouche. Aucun mot ne réussit à en sortir. Je la refermais. Les mains d'Harry étaient chaudes autour des miennes. Je sentais les cals sous la peau pourtant douce. Et sa magie oh combien puissante et électrisante alors que son Odeur de foudre, de tarte à la mélasse et de lys mêlés m'enveloppait, dissimulant presque celle d'Hermione (Soleil d'été, rose éclose et chocolat noisette), de Neville (terre fraichement retournée, cerisier et torrent) et de Ron (dentifrice à la menthe, herbe fraichement coupée et étincelles).

Je sentis mes pommettes légèrement rosir alors que ses yeux émeraudes plongés dans les miens se trouvaient à moins de trente centimètres. Je n'étais pas habituée à autant de proximité, sauf avec Hermione et Neville. Ron déclara:

-"Ca a été la pagaille après ton départ. Je n'ai jamais vu le Professeur Rogue aussi en colère. Il a littéralement incendié Malfoy. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il engueulait un Serpentard."

Je réussis à lâcher:

-"Le Professeur Rogue est fâché contre Draco? ... Pas contre moi?"

Dire que j'étais étonnée, était un euphémisme. Le Professeur Rogue qui engueulait un Serpentard qui plus est un Malfoy qui plus est son filleul pour une action à l'encontre de moi une Gryffondor? C'était impossible... Neville hocha la tête frissonnant, effrayé visiblement par ce souvenir:

-"Fâché est un faible mot. Si le Professeur Rogue était un Basilic, il serait mort sur le coup."

Ron renchérit:

-"Il n'a même pas semblé remarquer que l'on était sortis et n'a pas bronché quand Hermione est sortie à ta suite."

Harry intervint:

-"Ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Comment tu vas?"

J'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour une des très rares et uniques fois de ma vie, je ne trouvais aucun mot. Hermione posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule et me sourit:

-"Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que tu avais tord de t'inquiéter de leur réaction."

Je réussis enfin à parler:

-"C'est illogique."

Elle rétorqua:

-"C'est Gryffondor. Et au contraire c'est d'une extrême logique."

Neville demanda à Hermione:

-"Laisses moi deviner. Elle a peur que l'on la confonde avec son frère ou son père du fait de sa réaction de tout à l'heure et c'est pour ça, qu'elle a réagit comme ça?"

Hermione lui décocha un regard éloquent. Je grognais:

-"Vous savez que je suis là?"

Hermione me donna une tape sur le nez et je lui décochais un regard proprement outrée. Je sifflais en plissant les yeux:

-"Je détestes cette habitude que tu as prise."

Hermione rétorqua:

-"Et moi je détestes que tu sois si peu confiante en toi parfois et les dégats que ta famille a fait là-dessus."

Yeux bleus contre yeux marrons nous nous affrontions du regard. Je détournais finalement la tête la première avec lassitude et lâchais:

-"Je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre avec toi aujourd'hui."

Je reportais mon attention sur Ron et Harry:

-"Par contre je ne le suis pas trop, pour ne vous demander la raison de votre volte-face en matière de comportement envers moi."

Plissant les yeux, je les vis se tortiller sous mon regard, inconfortables soudain. Neville me donna un petit coup entre les deux yeux en me grondant doucement:

-"Arrêtes de faire ton hyppogriffe, Adal et sois assez gentille pour les laisser s'exprimer sans qu'ils aient l'impression d'être au Magenmagot."

Pour toute réponse je reniflais dignement. Faire mon hyppogriffe, non mais franchement. Je n'étais peut-être pas toujours très agréable, mais je n'en étais quant même pas à ce niveau là, merci bien... Neville semblant deviner mes pensées, leva un sourcil dans ma direction, le visage impassible. Je tins un dizaine de secondes avant de rendre les armes, en soupirant. Je reportais mon attention sur le brun et le roux et dis avec un peu moins d'agressivité et de froideur:

-"Il n'empêche que vous avez tout de même des explications à donner."

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, semblant se concerter silencieusement et je dus me retenir de rouler des yeux. J'avais certes une dose de patience mais là elle était sérieusement entamée. S'ils ne se mettaient pas à table dans les dix secondes qui venaient, j'allai en faire de la pâtée pour Mistaigne.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui plantant son regard d'émeraude, décidément beaucoup trop beau et ensorcelant pour ne pas être dangereux, déclara:

-"On a beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines."

Je faillis répliquer "Bon point pour vous." mais Hermione que je soupçonnais définitivement soit d'être une Voyante soit d'être Legilimens me fit son regard spécial mélange Griffon et Dragon et ma bouche se referma avant même de s'ouvrir. Harry continua:

-"Tu n'es pas comme on l'imaginait. Et nous avons été injustes avec toi. Dans nos comportements et nos paroles."

Cette fois, je parlais malgré le regard spécial d'Hermione:

-"Que je sache le seul de vous deux qui ait eu un tel comportement est Ron et non toi Harry. Si je me souviens bien tu t'es contenté de rester hors de mon passage. Cependant Ron s'est excusé donc l'affaire est réglé. Ce qui n'explique en aucun cas cette attitude "amicale" que vous avez à mon encontre."

Harry répliqua:

-"Mais je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de voir au-delà de ce que tu renvoyais ou de ce que les autres disaient de toi. Alors que j'aurai dû être un des premiers à savoir que les gens ne sont pas souvent comme les autres le disent."

Là je ne rétorquais rien, me contentant de le regarder avec plus d'attention, ma tête se penchant légèrement sur le côté sans que j'y prenne vraiment garde. Trop occupée à scruter et à analyser le garçon en face de moi et ce qu'il renvoyait. Il parlait d'expérience. Cela se sentait, se déduisait et se comprenait aisément. Il était Harry James Potter.

Fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter née Evans, Aurors de légende et membres de la Résistance face à Voldemort, dont il avait le visage du premier et les yeux de la seconde. Le Survivant. Celui qui à l'âge d'un an et quelques avait défait l'un des plus puissants et terrifiants mages noirs anglais de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, qu'Albus Dumbledore, un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, vainqueur de l'autre grand mage noir du siècle Gellert Grindelwald, n'avait pas pu vaincre. Il était Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Le Parfait Gryffondor. L'Egérie de la Lumière. La parfaite incarnation en tant que fruit de l'Union d'un Sang-Pur et d'une Née-Moldue, des idées défendues par Albus Dumbledore chef de la Lumière et celle-ci.

Ca c'était ce que les autres voyaient. Mais il y avait plus. Bien plus. Derrière cette image trop lisse du Survivant. Il y avait un garçon de 11 ans. Calme. Polie. Respectueux. Curieux. Solitaire. Qui avait toutes les marques de mauvais traitements. Qui avait passé un temps incroyablement long sous le Choixpeau tout comme moi, signe que Gryffondor n'était sans doute pas la première Maison où il avait voulu l'envoyer. Il aimait lire et apprendre même s'il faisait exprés de ne pas avoir de trop bonnes notes pour une raison que je devinais liée aux dits mauvais traitements.

Il était gentil. Il m'avait aidé. Ses mains pleines de cals qui n'auraient pas dus se trouver là, étaient chaudes. Son Odeur de foudre, de tarte à la mélasse et de lys mêlés, était agréable. Ses yeux émeraudes magnifiques, transpiraient la sincérité, la maturité et une sagesse qui n'étaient pas de son âge mais son regard était également semblable au mien criant celui qui a déjà vu et vécu ce qu'aucun enfant n'aurait dû voir ou vivre. Et que les autres voulaient faire rentrer dans leurs petites cases bien délimitées et qu'il soit comme ils voulaient qu'il soit.

Il me ressemblait. Il était comme moi. Deux enfants solitaires et au regard déjà trop vieux et sérieux, que leur simple naissance condamnait déjà et dont le chemin hârdu serait encore bien loin. Et qui devaient dissimuler en partie leur Vrai Soi pour survivre et avoir une chance de jouer leur carte dans ce monde impitoyable. Je sentis le Même Echo qu'avec Hermione et Neville résonner en moi. Et je demandais alors:

-" Que veux tu exactement de moi Harry Potter?"

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi franches. Les rares fois où je l'avais été ainsi, étaient avec Hermione et Neville, si on ne prend pas en compte mes prises de bec avec les Professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall et mon Père, où je n'avais cependant pas été aussi directes ( exception faite de la fois où j'avais hurlé sur mon Père). Mais là c'était différent pour la même raison inconnue que pour Neville et Hermione.

Mes yeux bleu rois dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry, mes mains froides toujours dans les siennes chaudes, nous étions là, à nous fixer, nous jaugeant l'un l'autre. Personne ne disait rien autour de nous, comme s'ils avaient perçus l'importance et les enjeux de ce moment sans pourtant les saisir totalement. Le temps était comme suspendus. Je n'entendais que le bruit de mon coeur dans ma poitrine alors que j'attendais la réponse du garçon en face de moi. Puis, Harry ouvrit la bouche et parla:

-"Je ne sais pas exactement. Je sais juste qu'il y a quelque chose en toi que me donne envie de te connaitre, d'en savoir plus sur toi. Quelque chose qui trouve un Echo en moi."

Mon souffle tressauta légèrement à ces paroles qui faisaient suite à mes pensées, énoncées par cette voix timide, à la fois assurée et mal-assurée. Durant de longues secondes, je ne dis rien, ne prononçais pas un mot, les paroles d'Harry semblant résonner en milliards de chuchotements autour de nous. Je sentais la Magie d'Harry vibrer contre la mienne de par le contact de sa peau et de la mienne et le lien de notre regard. C'était une sensation oh combien bouleversante et électrisante comme si la foudre d'été nous traversait tous les deux, en dansant le loin de chaque fibre de nos corps. Puis. Je parlais. D'une voix calme qui ne laissait rien deviner de la tempête en moi:

-"Je te propose un Pacte, Harry."

J'entendis des hoquets dans le Couloir. Je les ignorais. Même si à leur place, j'aurais sans doute fait de même. Un Pacte, n'était jamais à prendre à la légère même entre deux enfants de 11 ans. Mais nous n'étions pas n'importe quel enfant de 11 ans. Je continuais toujours aussi calme:

-"Nous apprenons à nous connaitre. Nous ne serons pas amis tout de suite. Je reste avec un fond rancunier, c'est de famille. Et en retour tu arrêtes avec ton attitude de martyr du Moyen-Âge qui s'accuse de tous les maux du monde. Parce que première info pour toi Harry: Tu es un peu jeune pour te prendre pour Magia en personne."

Sûr, je suis choquante parfois. Aussi choquante que les Canons de Chudley s'ils gagnaient la Coupe du Monde de Quiddicht. Voir plus. Et c'est dire. Je vis les pupilles d'Harry s'élargirent alors que sa Magie frémissait d'électricité contre ma peau. Je retins difficilement un frisson troublé. Au moins une chose dans les rumeurs qui était vraie: il était puissant. Ou du moins il en avait le potentiel. Quelques secondes passèrent à nouveau. Puis Harry répondit:

-"Alors nous avons un Pacte."

Je répondis en ignorant le tressautement de mon coeur:

-"Alors nous avons un Pacte."

Je sentis les Magies d'Hermione, Neville, Ron, Harry et la mienne, s'entremêlées brièvement pour sceller le Pacte. Celle de Ron se retira après quelques secondes comme il en était d'habitude. Mais celles de Mia, Nev et d'Harry restèrent mêlées de même que la mienne, un peu plus longtemps et quand elles se retirèrent, se ne fut pas complétement. Elles laissèrent de légères traces sur celles des autres, comme la marque d'une caresse sur une peau dont la sensation nous reste plusieurs heures.

Ce fut quand je m'installais à mon bureau avec Hermione dans la Salle de Métamorphose que je réalisais. Harry avait pu me toucher. Et comme pour Hermione, Neville, le Professeur Rogue, et Mme Pomfresh, je n'avais eu ni répulsion ni envie irrépressible de me dégager et de me frotter jusqu'au sang l'endroit où il m'avait touché. Même. Son contact avait été agréable.

Me concentrant sur les paroles du Professeur MacGonagall, qui me regardait comme un chat hérissé regarde quelqu'un lui ayant fait prendre un bain savonneux et mettre un collier à clochettes roses à pois oranges, je me fis la promesse d'en parler plus tard à Neville et à Hermione, et de me repencher sur la question.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le cours de Métamorphose terminé, Hermione, Neville et moi, nous dirigeâmes en bavassant vers la Grande Salle. Tout en débattant avec Hermione, de l'effet des gestes parasites sur la transformation d'un objet lorsque l'on prononçait la formule, je m'assis à notre place habituelle en bout de tables, un peu à l'écart du reste des élèves de la Maison comme nous en avions l'habitude.

Je commençais à me servir un peu de salade, tout en jetant un regard noir à Neville et Hermione qui respectivement en face de moi et à ma droite, mettaient des choses dans mon assiette, trouvant toujours que je ne mangeais pas assez et que j'étais trop légère. Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à ma gauche avec une Odeur de foudre, de tarte à la mélasse et de lys mêlés, alors que quelqu'un d'autre sentant le dentifrice à la menthe, l'herbe fraichement coupée et les étincelles, faisait de même à la droite de Neville.

Surprise je relevais et tournais ma tête à droite, pour découvrir Harry James Potter en personne qui tranquillement, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal, venait de s'installer à côté de nous avec Ron Weasley, et commençait à se servir de la viande en sauce. Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander le plus calmement possible ce qu'ils faisaient là et à quoi ils jouaient quand Hermione chantonna:

-"Paacteee, Paactee, Paactee..."

Je refermais ma bouche avant de la rouvrir incrédule quelques instants après et de déclarer du même ton:

-"Est-ce que tu es vraiment entrain de chantonner ça sur l'air de "Prends garde à toi" de l'Opéra Carmen?"

Pour toute réponse, elle me fit son incroyable sourire lumineux tout en continuant à siffler et me servit une grosse cuillérée de carottes à la crème, tandis que Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas s'asseillaient en discutant des mérites partagées du Quidditcht et du football (un jeu moldu se jouant avec une sorte de balle comme le Souaffle mais sans balais et en le touchant seulement avec le pied) , à côté d'Harry et de Ron et que tout le monde continuait à manger comme si de rien n'était et même discutaient tous ensembles.

Me plongeant dans mon assiette en soupirant, et en adressant une prière aux Fondateurs pour survivre à cette journée, j'écoutais d'une oreille, le débat désormais acharnée entre Dean et Ron défendant chacun leur sport favoris, tandis que Seamus demandait son aide pour un sortilège à Hermione, et que Neville papotait botanique avec Harry. Et quand ce dernier me demanda avec un grand sourire au moins aussi déstabilisant que celui lumineux d'Hermione, je n'eus même pas le coeur à lui décocher un regard froid et impassible. La chaleur en moi était beaucoup trop grande pour cela

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Professeur Quirell bégaya:

-" Et-et-et vo-vo-vous me fer-fer-ferez tr-tr-trois par-par-parche-parchemins pour-pour-pour la-la-la pro-pro-prochai-prochaine fois-fois-fois..."

Je notais soigneusement le devoir dans le minuscule carnet bleu qui me tenait lieu d'Agenda, avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires, en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Deux heures de DFCM avec le Professeur Quirell bégayant et ayant peur de son ombre après deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie brouillonne, monocorde et pleines d'erreurs et d'incohérence du Professeur Binns, un lundi après-midi après une matinée avec Potions et Métamorphoses, cela faisait toujours un peu mal. Je dis à Hermione et Neville, en restant dans la salle un peu en retrait d'eux:

-"Allez-y je vous rejoins à la bibliothèque..."

Bien qu'hésitant une seconde, ils acquiesserent et partir, entrainant avec eux Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus qui depuis le Cour de Métamorphose ne nous quittaient pas. Je leur avais dit que je comptais parler au Professeur Quirell, pour le remercier d'être allé me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite quand je m'étais enfuie du Château il y a une semaine. Je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion avec mon séjour à l'infirmerie.

Revenant sur mes pas dans l'allée centrale, je m'approchais du bureau où le Professeur Quirell rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche. M'arrêtant à deux mètres, je l'appelais doucement pour ne pas le surprendre:

-"Professeur Quirell?"

Il sursauta violemment en lâchant un petit cri au moins aussi suraigu qu'une chauve-souris sous Sortilège Nasillard. Raté pour ne pas le surprendre. Je lui adressais un sourire contrit et poli:

-"Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu..."

Son regard marron sur moi, le Professeur Quirell bégaya tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration affolée, une main sur son coeur:

-"Ce-ce-ce n'est-n'est-n'est ri-ri-rien Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy..."

J'eus une vague de compassion, pour le Professeur bégayant. Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, surtout avec les élèves que l'on trouvaient à Poudlard. M'avançant un peu plus, je déclarais:

-"Je suis venue pour vous remercier, d'être allé me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a une semaine et de m'avoir amenné à l'Infirmerie."

Je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné mais ni le pardon ni les remerciements ne font vraiment partie de l'éducation malfoyenne. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais je n'étais pas une Malfoy comme les autres, et en un mois et quelques, au contact d'Hermione et de Neville, j'avais appris à y goûter un peu plus. Après tout il était allé jusqu'à me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, en pleine nuit et en plein orage! Lui qui sursautait au moindre bruit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, il bégaya:

-"C'est-c'est-c'est tout-tout-tout nat-nat-natur-naturel Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy... Vou-vou-vous êtes-êtes-êtes mon-mon-mon élè-élè-élève ..."

Je répondis en lui faisant un petit sourire timide:

-"Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier et à m'excuser. Je sais à quel point la Forêt Interdite peu être dangereuse encore plus de nuit et c'est par la faute de mon manque de contrôle et de discernement que vous avez dû aller m'y chercher. Si j'avais fait un peu attention où je courais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé..."

Le Professeur Quirell bégaya de plus belle:

-"Ce-ce-ce n'est-n'est-n'est pas-pas-pas vo-vo-votre fau-fau-faute Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy..."

Tout confus et bégayant, les joues rouges, il fit tomber d'un geste maladroit un parchemin par terre. Me penchant pour le ramasser en même temps que lui, nos doigts se frolèrent...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plongée dans mes pensées, la tête cotonneuse je marchais dans le couloir pour aller à la Bibliothèque quand je m'arrêtais soudain perdue. Je ne me souvenais pas être arrivé jusqu'ici et avoir quitté la classe du Professeur Quirell, c'était étrange. C'est comme si après l'avoir remercié, il y avait un flou dans ma mémoire. Je me frottais distraitement mon poignet, remarquant un bleu sur ma main.

Tiens. J'avais dû me cogner quelque part sans y prendre gare. Bizarre, cela avait dû taper fort pour me laisser une telle marque. Je me passais la main sur le front. Et en plus j'avais une migraine de tous les griffons. Je regardais ma montre. 18H55! Bon sang, j'avais dû discuter avec le Professeur Quirell et trainasser plus longtemps que je ne le pensais...

Accélérant le pas, je chassais de mes pensées, la bizarrerie de ma mémoire floue, et me pressais pour rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui tout du moins pour la première allait me tuer. Si j'avais su de quoi il avait s'agit et ce qu'il allait advenir dans les mois à venir, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais déjà cette pensée, se noyait dans les ténèbres de mon esprit. Et alors que je riais à une blague de Neville au diner, je ne remarquais pas le regard songeur d'un certain Professeur portant un turban sur moi.

 **POV PROFESSEUR ROGUE**

Assis au coin du feu de la cheminée de ses appartements, un verre de Wisky Pur-Feu reposant dans sa main, Severus Rogue regardait les flammes crépitantes sans vraiment les voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à Harry Potter. A Draco Malfoy. A Lucius Malfoy. A Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black. A Quirinus Quirell. A Albus Dumbledore. A Hermione Granger. A Neville Londubat. A la Maison Gryffondor.

A un homme aux yeux bleus rois et au rire de chien. A un homme aux yeux noisettes derrière des lunettes de fer. A un homme aux yeux ambres avec des cicatrices sur le visage. A un homme replet aux petits yeux de rats.

A un jeune garçon aux yeux bleus rois et à l'uniforme de Serpentard.

A un homme grand une bouteille toujours à la main. A une femme effacée aux yeux encre. A une pierre rouge sang. A un monstre aux yeux du même rouge. A une marque d'un noir d'encre sur son bras.

A une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes. Et à la personne qui lui faisait penser à la plupart de ces choses: Adal Malfoy.

Avec ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés, sa peau pâle, son visage aux traits aristocratiques, son uniforme de Gryffondor, son attitude calme, polie, mais de moins en moins renfermée, de plus en plus souriante et vivante. Avec ses grands yeux bleu rois. Mélange parfait entre deux hommes aux yeux du même bleu rois, qu'il avait jadis connu. L'un qu'il avait haï et qu'il haïssait plus encore aujourd'hui, portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor et qui avait été le meilleur ami d'un homme dont son fils avait le visage. L'autre qu'il avait aimé comme un frère, mort trop jeune, qui avait porté l'uniforme de Serpentard, et dont elle avait le calme et le sourire.

Une jeune fille, qui le poussait à remettre en cause ses convictions sur elle mais aussi sur une autre personne. Un jeune garçon qu'il avait vu manger et discuter avec elle ce midi et ce soir, et à qui alors qu'il avait rit à gorge déployée à un moment, l'avait vu lui superposer l'image d'une jeune fille rousse aux même yeux d'émeraude, alors qu'il entendait son rire. SON rire. A elle.

Elle et son Odeur de lys, de feu de bois et de tarte à la cerise, et ses yeux émeraudes si pleins de vie et empreint d'une sagesse d'une compréhension et d'une compassion sans âge. Son fils avait les mêmes yeux et le lys imprégnait également son être. Un fils arborant le visage de son pire ennemi, la personne qu'il avait haït le plus au monde mais les yeux de l'être qu'il avait le plus aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. Un enfant qui n'avait rien de l'arrogance et du caractère pourri gâté de son père, mais tout de la compassion, de l'intelligence et de la passion de sa mère.

Oui, ce soir et depuis plusieurs soirs déjà, ses convictions étaient mises à mal. Mais le spectacle qu'il avait vu ce soir le tiraillait bien davantage encore. Et par-dessus ces enfants, plusieurs personnes se superposaient pour lui, le faisant douter. Deux hommes aux yeux bleus bleus rois et une homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et une femme rousse aux incroyables yeux émeraudes. Un ennemi et un frère. Un ennemi et un amour.

Fermant les yeux, il soupira profondément et murmura en un souffle perdu:

-"Oh Lily, Regulus... Que dois-je faire?"


	17. Chapter 13: Courrier et secrets de sang

Chapitre 13:

Je souris cachée dans mon bol de café, alors qu'Hermione sermonne le pauvre Ron à propos de ses devoirs, telle une Faucheuse sermonnant un Humain pour ne pas avoir fait les dits devoirs. A la fois terrifiant et amusant. Neville à côté d'Hermione qui lui tournait le dos pour sermonner Ron, me fait un clin d'oeil complice tandis qu'Harry se réfugie lui aussi dans son bol, mais de chocolat chaud. Non loin Fred et Georges ricanent sous cape avec Lee, alors que Seamus et Dean regardent mi-compassionneux mi-héberlué la scène. Je souris à Harry, alors qu'il me passe le beurre.

Plus de trois semaines étaient passées depuis que j'étais sortie de l'infirmerie. Plus de trois semaines depuis ce cours de potions où Harry James Potter m'avait adressé pour la première fois la parole et où j'avais menacé Draco. Plus de trois semaines depuis ce jour où j'avais passé ce pacte avec Ron, Harry, Neville et Hermione.

J'avais fini mes retenues nocturnes avec Rusard, Dimanche dernier. Avec un peu de regret il est vrai. Depuis ce soir où il m'avait trouvé entrain de câliner Mistaigne, un certain lien s'était tissé entre nous trois. J'appréciais cet homme qui bien que bourru était également protecteur et attentif. Quand je le voyais, je lui souriais timidement et je lui disais bonjour, et il n'était pas rare, que certains soirs je sois assise sur son canapé prés du feu à discuter avec lui tout en buvant une tasse de thé et en caressant Mistaigne qui ronronne à qui mieux mieux de contentement.

Aussi quand j'avais été mise en retenue avec lui, il avait été disons... "Compatissant"? "Compréhensif"? Après m'avoir fait un long serment sur le respect dû aux Professeurs et m'avoir fait boire une tasse de chocolat chaud, il m'avait mis au tris des archives de l'école, plus particulièrement des punitions. Une tâche bien plus agréable que de polir les trophées de l'école ou récurer les chaudrons du Professeur Rogue. Il me faisait travailler chaque soir une ou deux heures, puis il m'offrait un chocolat chaud avec des biscuits et discutait avec moi. Autant dire que cette punition n'avait pas été aussi désagréable qu'elle aurait pu l'être.

J'avais repris les cours sans le moindre mal et sans prendre le moins de retard par rapport aux autres, grâce à Hermione et Neville qui m'avaient amenés cours, exercices, devoirs et livres durant mon séjour à l'infirmerie. J'avais recommencé à travailler avec plaisir et soulagement, et jamais cours ne m'avait semblé plus agréable que celui de sortilèges.

Je m'étais également rapproché du reste de la Maison Gryffondor, plus particulièrement de Ron et d'Harry et plus particulièrement encore d'Harry. Harry qui était devenu le quatrième membre de notre petit groupe. Ron et lui étaient toujours amis et le premier pouvait être considéré comme un bon copain et un adversaire d'échec précieux, mais les liens qui nous unissaient Hermione, Neville, Harry et moi étaient bien plus forts.

J'avais en effet tissé avec Harry une relation aussi forte que celles que j'avais avec Hermione et Neville, et on ne pouvait pas nous voir quelque part dans le château sans que nous ne soyons tous les quatre réunis. Nous nous asseyons ensemble en cours, nous mangions ensemble, travaillons dans la Salle Commune et/ou la Bibliothèque ensemble, nous rions ensemble etc... Oh bien sûr, parfois il y avait d'autres personnes qui se joignaient à nous comme Ron ou encore Seamus, Dean, les Jumeaux et Lee, mais la plupart du temps nous étions tous les quatre.

Mes relations et aussi celles d'Harry, Hermione et Neville avaient également changé avec les trois autres Maisons. Si Serpentard était en apparence un mélange d'indifférence et d'hostilité envers nous, nous avions noué quelques liens avec des membres des Maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ainsi il n'était pas rare, de nous voir travailler concentrés à une table de la Bibliothèque avec Terry Boot et Padma Patill de Serdaigle ou Hanna Abbot et Susan Bones de Poufsouffle.

Ces rapprochements étaient plus ou moins bien vus, mais dans l'ensemble les Maisons Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, nous traitaient maintenant tous les quatre, comme n'importe quels premières années, avec peut-être un peu plus d'attention et dans certains cas de méfiance. L'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor, particulièrement, nous avait prise sous son aile, par extension avec Harry.

En effet ce dernier nous avait confié, qu'il avait été choisi comme Attrapeur pour Gryffondor. Avec Ron, le Professeur MacGonagall et l'Equipe de Quiddicht, nous étions désormais les seuls dans la confidence. J'avais été soufflé d'apprendre qu'Harry était Attrappeur devenant ainsi le plus jeune Attrappeur depuis plus d'un siécle et j'avais sauté de joie intérieurement quand Harry nous avait promis que nous pourrions assister à une séance d'entrainement.

Je n'étais peut-être pas une fanatique de Quiddicht mais j'avais toujours voulu voler. Chose qui ne m'avait jamais été permise contrairement à Draco, que je pouvais voir voler dans le jardin par la fenêtre de ma chambre. De même je n'avais pas pu participer au cours de vol des premières années le 11 septembre car c'était le lendemain de ma sortie d'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh me jugeant trop fragile me l'avait interdit. Ainsi même si j'en avais toujours rêvé, je n'étais jamais monté sur un balais. Et m'est avis que si je demandais au Professeur MacGonagall de pouvoir le faire, j'allai avoir droit encore une fois à son regard noir de chat en colère.

Ca aussi, ça avait changé depuis plus de trois semaines. L'attitude des Professeurs à mon égard, et particulièrement celles des Professeurs MacGonagall et Rogue. Autant le fait que je lui ai crié dessus ne semblait pas encore avoir été digéré par la première même si c'était en bonne voie, autant le second se comportait de manière étrange. Oh, il distribuait toujours remarques acerbes et sarcastiques, enlevait points et donnait des retenues, le tout à tour de bras à Gryffondor. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il semblait moins s'acharner sur moi, et un poil moins sur Harry. Mais alors vraiment un poil moins sur Harry.

Je sortais de mes pensées alors que des hululements retentissaient sous la voute de la Grande Salle. C'était le courrier. Je regardais machinalement les chouettes et les hibous virevolter dans toute la salle, distribuant lettres et colis à chaque table. Pas que je m'attendes à en recevoir. La dernière chose que j'avais reçu, avait été la lettre de mon Père. J'allai replonger dans mon bol de café, quand une grande chouette aux plumes noires aux bords argentés se posa juste devant moi. Je me figeais. Je connaissais cette chouette.

Lentement je tendis la main, paume ouverte vers elle, m'arrêtant à quelques centimètres. Une demi-douzaine de secondes passèrent. Puis, elle avanca la tête et vint la frotter dans le creux de ma paume en hululant. Je la saluais avec un sourire:

-"Bonjour Thorn."

Elle hulula de plus belle et je lachais un petit rire en la gratouillant, récupérant dans le même temps la lettre et le colis qu'elle transportait. Hermione me demanda, avec un sourire:

-"De bonnes nouvelles?"

Je lui souris tout en continuant de caresser Thorn:

-"Je l'espère. Soit ça, soit un piège qui me tuera sur le champs."

Ron qui nous écoutait, s'étouffa avec son lait et Hermione lui tapota sans le regarder le dos, tandis qu'elle, Neville et Harry me regardaient avec le plus grand des sérieux. Même en aussi peu de temps, ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre que je ne plaisantais qu'extrêmement rarement et jamais sur un tel sujet. Neville jeta un coup d'oeil au sceau sur la lettre. Pâlis. Rougis. Bleuis. Verdis. Et re-pâlis. Avant de me demander d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

-"Adal, dis-moi que ce n'est pas qui je pense qui t'as envoyé ça?"

Je répondis tout en donnant quelques graines à Thorn:

-"Ce n'est pas qui tu pense qui m'a envoyé ça."

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant le sceau à son tour mais ce fut Harry qui parla le premier:

-"Ce ne serait pas le Sceau des Blacks? La Famille de ta Mère je crois."

Je lui souris:

-"Dix Points pour Gryffondor Monsieur Potter!"

J'avais en effet commencé autre chose durant ce mois avec l'aide de Neville: l'éducation sorcière d'Harry et la poursuite de celle d'Hermione. Dire que Neville et moi étions tombé des nues en apprenant qu'Harry ne savait rien mais alors vraiment rien du monde magique et de qui il était avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, était autant un euphémisme que de dire que les Détraqueurs étaient d'adorables petites choses. Et dans cette éducation sorcière autre que la base de tout jeune sorcier, nous avions commencé l'éducation de Lord d'Harry et par extension nous l'enseignions aussi à Hermione. Et reconnaitre les Blasons et les Sceaux des Familles Sorcières entrait dedans.

Neville déclara blanc:

-"Dis moi que c'est Lui et non Elle."

Je déclarais faussement nonchalamment tout en faisant boire un peu d'eau à Thorn:

-"Si ça peut te faire plaisir..."

Harry demanda aussi perdu tandis que Ron regardait le paquet comme il regardait les adorables petites bestioles poilues à huit pattes dont il avait la phobie et qu'Hermione semblait sur le point de passer de l'autre côté de la table pour aider Neville qui vacillait autant que s'il avait vu passer le Sinistros et Voldemort en tutus rose se rendant à la kermès:

-"Peut-on savoir de qui vous parlez exactement?"

Je lui souris tout en ignorant Neville et Ron qui pâlirent davantage encore faisant presque concurrence à Nick Quasi Sans Tête:

-"D'un membre de la Famille de ma Mère. Sa Tante par Alliance pour être exacte, l'épouse de son Oncle de Sang du côté Black. Ma Grande Tante. Lady Walburga Black. Epouse d'Orion Black, mon Grand Oncle."

Neville lâcha un gémissement digne du Spectre de la Mort alors que Ron devenait encore plus blanc si c'était possible. Les Jumeaux demandèrent soufflés:

-"LA Walburga Black?"

-"La Douanière Black?"

-"Celle-là même?"

Je répondis distraitement:

-"Celle-là même."

Harry demanda curieux à Fred et Georges:

-"Pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi?"

Fred répondit après avoir cligné des yeux quelques secondes de même que Georges:

-"On oublie..."

-"Que tu n'as pas..."

-"Eté élevé dans..."

-"Le monde sorcier..."

Georges prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre avec un sérieux rare:

-"Quand les parents veulent..."

-"Faire peur à leurs enfants...;"

-"Pour leur faire manger leur soupe..."

-"Ils disent..."

-" "Manges ta soupe...""

-" "Ou Walburga Black viendra te chercher...""

-" "Et personne ne te reverra plus jamais...""

Je levais les yeux au ciel:

-"Grande-Tante Walburga n'est pas si terrible. Elle a juste un peu tendance à lancer des malédictions terrifiantes et douloureuses sur ceux qui la contrarient et à envoyer des colis piégés pour entretenir notre vigilance. Ce n'est pas comme Maugrey Fol-Oeil... Là je peux comprendre qu'on soit terrifié!"

Hermione et Harry ouvraient des grands yeux tandis que la première répétait lentement:

-"Des malédictions terrifiantes et douloureuses et des colis piégés..."

Je hochais la tête tout en faisant passer Thorn sur mon épaule et en commençant à déballer mon colis:

-"Rien de bien méchant quoi. Sincèrement, c'est l'une des moins pires de la famille. Au moins elle a toujours du bon thé et on est sûre qu'elle ne l'empoisonne pas..."

Harry tenta:

-"Parce que elle ne veut pas tuer les gens?"

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil bizarre:

-"Non bien sûr que non! C'est la douanière Black voyons... Mais ce serait une horrible faute de goût que de gâcher du bon thé. Et puis elle dit toujours que le poison n'est pas assez précis, la cible risque d'échapper à l'empoisonnement et on manque de tuer une bonne amie de ragots."

Harry et Hermione ont maintenant les yeux comme des moulins et la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Neville se balancent les yeux vides, que Ron est plus blanc que les chiens de la Mort et que les Jumeaux pointent leur baguette sur le paquet alors que Seamus et Dean se cachent derrière eux. Je finis de défaire la ficelle soigneusement nouée et écarte les pans du papier, dévoilant un coffret en bois de taille moyenne sculpté de vignes de lierre et de chardons avec le Blason des Blacks gravé sur le dessous et des fermoirs en argent en forme de sinistros.

Hermione remarqua les fermoirs et énonça en fronçant les sourcils:

-"Ce sont les mêmes fermoirs que pour ton étuis non?"

Je lui souris:

-"Exact. C'est parce que mon parrain était un Black. Pour être exact, le fils de Walburga Black, le second. "

Ron s'étonna:

-"J'ignorais qu'elle avait un autre fils!"

Je dis tristement tout en caressant le Blason des Blacks:

-"Il est mort tué par Voldemort pour l'avoir trahi, durant la Grande guerre... Il avait à peine 18 ans."

Harry posa doucement sa main sur la mienne et me dit tout aussi doucement alors qu'une chape de tristesse s'abattit sur notre coin de tablée:

-"Je suis désolé."

Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant tout en lui pressant la main en retour:

-"Tu n'y es pour rien. Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes des deux côtés à l'époque. Dont des enfants et des personnes à peine majeures. Dans la plupart des Familles des Ténèbres, le choix pour les enfants de plus de 16 ans, c'était prendre la Marque ou mourir. Il avait 15 ans quand il a été marqué. Il était plus jeune que les autres mais il était l'Héritier de la Famille Black et une de ses cousines était l'un des principaux lieutenants de Voldemort. Alors il a pris la Marque."

Je suivais les contours du Blason, sans regarder personne continuant à parler:

-"Mes Parents ne parlent jamais de la Grande Guerre, mais je sais qu'ils l'ont faites tout du moins mon Père. J'ai vu la Marque une fois sur son bras. J'ai dû fouiller dans les greniers de famille et dans les archives publiques du Ministère pour en apprendre plus. C'est assez tabou comme sujet en Angleterre, aujourd'hui, plus encore dans les Familles d'anciens Mangemorts. Dans la mienne tout particulièrement. Mes Parents m'ont juste répondu une fois, que la Guerre avait pris beaucoup de monde à notre famille. Il est vrai qu'il ne reste plus grand monde qui ne soit pas mort ou à Azkaban dans les Familles Blacks et Malfoy."

Je dis après une seconde:

-"Mon parrain n'a pas été le premier de ma famille à être pris. Mon Père avait un frère. De 7 ans son cadet, Julius Malfoy. Mon Père n'en parle jamais. Il avait 13 ans quand un sort perdu d'un Auror l'a fauché sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il était de sortie avec Maria Dolohov et Calia Greyback du même âge. Elles ne s'en ont pas sortis également. J'ai appris son existence en regardant sur la tapisserie familiale quand j'avais 7 ans. Je n'ai de photos ni de lui, ni de mon parrain. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Draco lui ressemble, et que je ressemble à mon parrain."

Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de parler. J'étais comme en transe. Je continuais:

-"Tante Walburga est devenue folle de chagrin après la Grande Guerre de même que Grand-Oncle Orion. La guerre leur a pris leurs deux fils, les deux soeurs de Tante Walburga, deux de leurs niéces et trois de leurs neveux. Ca fait lourd à porter comme deuil.

Mon Père a perdu son frère, trois cousins et plusieurs amis. Ma Mère y a laissé deux soeurs, un beau-frère, deux cousins et plusieurs amies.

Même si certains étaient des Mangemorts et méritent leur place à Azkaban, cela fait beaucoup aussi.

Les seules personnes que je connais de ma famille proche aujourd'hui sont mes quatre grands-parents, Grande-Tante Walburga et Grand-Oncle Orion. Je n'ai jamais connu aucune de mes tantes ni aucun de mes oncles."

Je fis une pause:

-"Ils ne sont pas tous morts comme mon parrain et mon oncle Julius. Certains sont enfermés à Azkaban. Il y a le cas de ma Tante Andromeda également, la soeur ainé la plus âgé de ma Mère. Elle a été renié de la famille, pour avoir épousé un moldu. Je crois qu'elle a une fille mais je ne sais rien de plus sur elle. C'est comme le frère ainé de mon parrain, le premier fils de Grande-Tante Walburga. Il a été renié quand il avait 16 ans. Il était dans l'Ordre du Phénix. "

J'énonçais:

-"Sirius Orion Black. Né le 3 novembre 1959. Premier Black à avoir été réparti ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Il est allé à Gryffondor. Il était Poursuiveur dans l'Equipe. Il est devenu Auror à la sortie de Poudlard. Regulus Acturus Black. Né le 21 juin 1961. Réparti à Serpentard. Attrapeur et Préfet. Regulus était mon parrain... et Sirius est le tien Harry."

J'avais dit ces derniers mots en le regardant dans les yeux, ma main dans la sienne. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent:

-"J'ai un parrain?!"

Je hochais gravement la tête. Il demanda surpris et en colère:

-"S'il est encore en vie, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais vu?"

J'inspirais profondément et choisis soigneusement mes mots:

-"Parce qu'il est à Askaban, depuis 10 ans. Il est censé avoir livré tes parents à Voldemort."

Je vis le choc, l'incrédulité, le chagrin, la douleur, la colère sur son visage... Mais avant que l'un de nous n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix se fit entendre:

-"Tu as dit "sensé"..."

C'était Hermione. Je hochais la tête:

-"Pour le monde des sorciers, Sirius Black était le Gardien des Secrets de Potters en tant que meilleur ami de James Potter... Mais c'est insensé. "

Neville demanda en fronçant les sourcils:

-"Pourquoi?"

Je déclarais alors lâchant une bombe:

-"Parce que Sirius Black et James Potter étaient des Âmes Jumelles."

Tous à l'exception d'Hermione, Dean et Harry en eurent le souffle coupé. Mes yeux toujours dans ceux d'Harry, je poursuivis avec douceur:

-"Des Âmes Jumelles. Ce sont comme des jumeaux mais d'âme. La plupart des Jumeaux Sorciers le sont. Ce sont deux Âmes semblables qui se complètent parfaitement qui sont entremêlées l'une à l'autre. (Je fis une pause). Aucune Âme Jumelle ne pourrait trahir l'autre. C'est impossible. Ce serait comme se renier soi-même comme renier sa Magie. L'idée ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit."

Je poursuivais:

-"Sirius n'aurait jamais pu trahir tes parents Harry. D'autant plus qu'il est ton Parrain. Les Parrains et Marraines chez les sorciers, sont les Protecteurs des enfants. Si les parents sont incapables de s'en occuper, ils sont leurs tuteurs. Il leur est impossible de faire de mal à leur Filleul. Comprends-tu Harry? Il n'aurait jamais pu te livrer à Voldemort.

De plus Sirius a toujours été un farouche défenseur de la Lumière et un membre des plus actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Jusqu'à être renié de la Famille Black. Être renié est l'une des pires choses qui soit dans le monde des sorciers. Même les très anciennes familles des Ténèbres y ont extrêmement rarement recours. S'il avait réellement servi Voldemort jamais il n'aurait été renié. De plus il ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Et le pire: c'est que Sirius Black n'a pas eu de procès."

Hoquets autour de nous. Je continue malgré tout:

-"Tout sorcier quoi qu'il ait commis, à droit à un procès. Et le compte-rendu de ce procès est disponible au Ministère. J'ai vérifié. Il n'y a rien. Aucun compte-rendu, aucune simple note indiquant qu'il y en ait eu un."

Neville lâcha:

-"Donc pour toi... Sirius Black est innocent?"

Je hochais la tête:

-"Ca ne fait aucun doute. J'ai aussi entendu mes Parents en parler une fois. Mon Père était le Bras droit de Voldemort. Et il jure qu'il n'a jamais vu Sirius au Quartier Général des Mangemorts."

Harry avait une lueur dans le regard alors qu'il lâchait d'une toute petite voix:

-"Alors... il est innocent?"

Je hochais la tête:

-"Oui Harry. Il est innocent."

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux:

-"Honnêtement je n'avais pas prévu de te l'annoncer comme ça. Je comptais t'en parler ce soir à l'occasion de Samain. Pas te le lâcher ainsi avec une partie de l'histoire macabre de ma famille au petit-déjeuner... Désolée..."

Et là, Harry fit quelque chose à quoi personne ne s'attendait. Il éclata de rire. Un rire fou. Mais un rire soulagé. Profondément soulagé. Un peu désespéré certes. Mais soulagé majoritairement et avec de l'amusement au fond de ce rire. Et je sentis alors une grande partie du poids sur mes épaules s'envoler. Le rire d'Harry avait ce pouvoir. Celui de vous alléger, de chasser ce qui alourdissait votre esprit. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. Harry s'arrêta de rire et après quelques secondes me prit dans ses bras, me surprenant. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il chuchota à mon oreille tout en me serrant très fort:

-"Merci Adal. Merci d'être là, d'être toi."

Souriant attendrie et émue, je lui caressais avec douceur les cheveux et le dos, alors qu'il posait son front sur mon épaule et chuchotais:

-"Toujours Harry. Toujours."

Après quelques minutes, il s'écarta et j'essuyais avec mon mouchoir discrètement les traces de ses larmes, faisant de même avec ses lunettes, d'un coup de baguette tout aussi discret. Les autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Puis Ron demanda:

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as dit à personne?"

Je soupirais:

-"A qui? A mes parents? A Grande Tante Walburga et Grand Oncle Orion sachant que c'est ce dernier qui a renié Sirius? Personne ne m'aurait cru... Et puis..."

Je me mordais la lèvre avant de poursuivre:

-"Il y a pleins de choses bizarres dans cette histoire."

Je continuais:

-" Normalement Harry si ton parrain était en prison, tu aurais dû être confié à ta marraine. Et si celle-ci ne pouvait pas alors tu aurais dû être confié à la famille sorcière d'un de tes parents. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas alors à la famille de ton parrain ou de ta marraine. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas à un des amis proches de tes parents. Et s'ils ne pouvaient pas alors la question serait passé au Magenmagot et on t'aurait choisi une famille d'accueil sorcière. C'est la procédure habituelle. En aucun cas tu n'aurais dû être confié aux Dursleys."

Je me forçais à continuer malgré le teint d'Harry qui avait à nouveau pâli:

-"Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une réunion au Magenmagot à ce sujet ni d'un dossier de suivis comme il est d'usage pour un orphelin. Les familles de ton parrain et de ta marraine de même que plusieurs amis de tes parents auraient pu t'accueillir. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur toi avant que tu n'arrives à la rentrée. Ca plus l'enquête bâclée sur Sirius, l'absence de procès, l'absence de personne pour t'expliquer le monde magique, l'absence de surveillance de ta famille... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et..."

Je n'arrivais pas à finir. Ce fut Dean qui le fit:

-"Tu ne sais pas à qui on peut faire confiance."

Je hochais la tête:

-"Si je ne savais pas ce que je savais je l'aurais dit à un des Professeurs comme Rogue ou MacGonagall, ou Dumbledore... Mais... Dumbledore était président du Magenmagot à l'époque et c'est lui et le Professeur MacGonagall qui t'ont déposé chez les Dursleys, Harry. Et le Professeur Rogue et Sirius Blake se haïssaient avant que ce dernier ne soit enfermé. Il y aurait bien Amélia Bones mais je voulais avoir réuni assez d'éléments avant de la contacter. Je ne connais pas assez les autres Professeurs pour juger si l'un d'entre eux peut être approché."

Je passais ma main sur mon visage en soupirant:

-"Par Helga... Je n'avais même pas prévu de le dire à qui que ce soit, il y a encore deux mois de cela et je n'avais pas prévu aujourd'hui ni de le faire totalement ni maintenant ni de le dire à tout le monde ici présent..."

Fred énonce pensif:

-"Mais c'est comme cela que tu fonctionnes pourtant..."

Excuse me? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Georges tout aussi sérieux hoche la tête:

-"Ben oui on l'a remarqué à force. Tu gardes tout au fond de toi, derrière une armure d'impassibilité. Tu accumules et accumules encore. Jusqu'au moment où un petit truc fait tout basculer et où une bonne partie sort..."

Hermione renchérit:

-"Comme la fois d'Halloween avec ton Père, ou celle en Potions avec ton frère. Sans parler de tes nombreuses tentatives pour me faire fuir loin de toi... Au bout d'un moment on connait la chanson..."

Je plissais les yeux, abandonnant mon imitation Malfoyenne d'un poisson rouge, concentrée. "On connait la chanson"? Encore une expression modlue ça... N'eut-ce été les phrases avant, que j'aurai sorti mon carnet pour noter cette nouvelle expression oh combien mystérieuse. Mais il y avait les phrases et leur signification. Et ce qu'elles impliquaient.

Je sentis un brouillard glacé m'envahir. Depuis combien de temps? Depuis combien de temps étais-je devenu aussi prévisible, aussi facile à décrypter? Depuis combien de temps avais-je ainsi baissé ma garde? A quel point m'étais-je dévoilée? A quel point me connaissaient-ils? Qu'avaient-ils devinés de moi et de mes secrets? J'étais à deux doigts de faire une Crise, sous la panique qu'ils m'aient percés à jour, combinée avec la discussion précédente et ce qu'elle avait remué en moi.

Deux mains chaudes vinrent encadrer mon visage et le tourner afin que mes yeux rencontrent à nouveaux deux yeux émeraudes. Harry énonça doucement:

-"Hey. Tout va bien. Tes secrets le sont toujours. Il n'y a aucun danger à ce que des amis connaissent quelques petites choses les uns des autres. Après deux mois, c'est normal de connaitre un peu la personnalité de ses amis."

Ces paroles percèrent à travers le brouillard glacé qui enserrait mon être et je m'y accrochais comme un Niffleur à un lingot d'or pour ne pas basculer. Je murmurais, les mots sortant tout seuls:

-"J'ai des secrets, Hadrian. Des secrets qui me dévorent de l'intérieur. Et qui pourraient vous dévorer à votre tour si vous essayez de les approcher. Le mieux serait de vous éloigner au plus vite de moi, tout de suite. Mais vous êtes trop têtus et je suis trop égoïste pour vous repousser désormais. Mais vous ne DEVEZ pas chercher."

Malgré mon ton bas, tout le petit groupe m'entendait. Je parlais à tous, mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Harry:

-"Ce n'est pas un jeu. Ou si s'en est un, il est dangereux et sanglant, oh combien dangereux et sanglant, et il nous dépasse tous. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis dangereuse. Mon passé est dangereux. Les gens auxquels sont rattachés mes secrets sont dangereux. Autant, voir bien plus que mon père. Promettez moi. Faites en le serment. Que vous ne chercherez pas à savoir."

Il y avait une forme de désespoir dans mes paroles et dans mon ton. Je me haïssais pour cela, de le laisser voir, de laisser mon masque se fissurer. Harry n'avait rien dit pendant que je parlais, gardant ses yeux dans les miens. Puis. Il me sourit. Avec tant de compréhension, d'affection, de tendresse que j'en aurais pleuré:

-"Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Et les autres non plus. Pas si ça te met en danger. Pas si cela te fait souffrir. Mais nous pouvons attendre que tu nous le dises..."

Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine.

-"Nous avons chacun nos secrets, Adal. Certains plus dangereux que d'autres. Certains des miens ne sont pas très reluisants, parfois mêmes sanglants. Un jour, sans doute, je serai prêt à vous les dire. Et je sais qu'il en sera de même pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'es plus seule Adal.

Et tu ne peux même plus fuir. On t'a, on te gardes. La vie serait bien trop fade et vide sans toi. Et ça même si tu pourrais battre des records d'orgueil, d'obstination et de glaciation de tant à autres. Sans parler de ta rancune tenace.

Parce que tu sais quoi? Il y a aussi chez toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux prétendre, une absence totale d'égoïsme, et au contraire un coeur plein de courage, de gentillesse et d'attention, que tu caches sous une armure de méfiance de froideur et de mal être profond.

Mais tu sais quoi? On est des Gryffondors. Cinglés et sans aucun instinct de survie. Alors même si tu nous menaces des pires malédictions ou que Voldemort en personne débarque, nous serons là pour toi. Parce que tu es notre amie."

C'était sans le moindre doute, la première fois que Harry, le moins bavard d'entre nous, parlait autant et avec autant d'assurance, d'intensité et de sérieux. Durant de très longues secondes, je ne pus dire un mot. Puis je lâchais:

-"Tu es un idiot Harry Potter."

Il se contenta de me sourire:

-"Mais ton idiot d'ami à toi, Adal Malfoy."


	18. Chapter 14: Quatre à travers tout

Chapitre 14:

Assise sur le muret d'une des Cours Intérieures, avec Ron, Seamus et Dean, nous attendions Neville, Harry et Hermione qui étaient allés rendre des livres à la bibliothèque, pour ensuite aller déjeuner. Après les paroles d'Harry ce matin, personne n'avait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit car la cloche de pré-début de cours avait retenti et nous avions dû courir pour arriver à l'heure. Les cours avaient passé comme à travers un brouillard épais et je ne me rappelais guère ce que nous y avions fait.

Assis tous les quatre, les uns à côté des autres, nous restions là en silence. Ron finit par le briser:

-"On ne parle jamais des morts de l'autre côté, dans nos familles."

L'atmosphère lourde de non-dits, changea subtilement. Ne pipant mot, je laissais Ron continuer:

-"Ma Mère avait deux grands frères, des jumeaux comme Fred et Georges. Ils sont morts quand ils avaient 25 ans. Je pense que Maman les revoit parfois en eux et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'en occupe moins.

Papa a perdu des collègues et des amis. Des oncles. Ses parents. Ils en parlent à peine mais parfois ils les évoquent. Mais pas les Autres."

Nous savions tous qui étaient les Autres. Il eut un petit rire amer:

-"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était comme s'il n'y avait eu des innocents tués, des familles brisées que du côté de la Lumière, dans mon esprit et des Mangemorts abattus de celui des Ténèbres. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi au fait que c'était des humains, des familles en face..."

Je parlais après quelques secondes de silence:

-"Il est plus facile de combattre des monstres sans sentiments, sans émotions... Les gentils luttant contre les méchants. Le Bien contre le Mal. La Lumière contre les Ténèbres. C'est tellement plus simple... Moins compliqué. Mais ce n'est pas la réalité. Il n'y a pas d'un côté le Bien et de l'autre côté le Mal. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que l'on montre dans nos actes."

Fouillant dans ma poche, j'en sortis ma montre à gousset et la passais ouverte à Ron. Je le vis du coin de l'oeil, lire les inscriptions gravées dans l'argent, alors que je contemplais le ciel gris d'automne, avant de la passer à Seamus. Ce fut Dean qui lut:

-"L'ombre noie, la lumière rassure. La lumière brûle, l'ombre guérit."

Je parlais suivant du regard les tourbillons nuageux:

-"Elle appartenait à un de mes ancêtres. Corvus V Lestranges. Plus connu sous le nom de Croyance Bellebosse. Il s'est marié avec une de mes grandes tantes du côté Black. Il était Sang-Mêlé. Sa Mère est morte peu de temps après sa naissance en 1908 et il a grandi dans une église anti-sorcière moldue à New-York."

Je soupire avant de lâcher:

-"Il était Obscurus. (Ignorant les hoquets) Normalement les Obscurus ne survivent pas à leur 11 ans. Problème de maturité magique. Mais lui il avait 18 ans quand sa route croisa celle de Norbert Dragoneau... et de Gellert Grindelwald."

Suivant le vent, de ma main, je continues:

-"Il n'a jamais cédé devant Grindelwald quand il a découvert sa vrai nature. Jamais. Il était un Être de Ténèbres. De par sa naissance, son statut etc... Mais il s'est battu contre Grindelwald... Pour protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait mais également celles qui ne pouvaient se défendre..."

Soupirant, je baissa la tête et récupérant ma montre, passe mon pouce sur les lettres:

-"Ces mots sont un rappel. Que Ténèbres ne veut pas dire mal et que Lumière ne veut pas dire bien. Qu'il y a en nous les deux, que nous soyons Lumière ou Ténèbres."

Je ferme les yeux et range la montre avant de renverser ma tête en arrière. Le souvenir de quand j'avais raconté cette histoire à Neville, Harry et Hermione, remonte à ma mémoire.

FLASH-BACK

Un silence s'installa alors que mes derniers mots s'éteignaient dans l'espace de la Tour d'Astronomie, qui était devenu un de nos repères. Assise contre un des piliers, j'avais fermé les yeux en renversant la tête en arrière. Nous étions presque fin octobre et un vent humide et froid soufflait autour de la tour, sans pour autant passer à l'intérieur de l'espace ouvert du haut de la tour où nous nous trouvions.

Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à Croyance Bellebosse, une douce mélancolie amère m'envahissait. Car par bien des côtés nous étions semblables. Plus que quiconque ne pouvait le savoir. Quiconque de vivant.

J'avais trouvé la montre dans un coffret avec des lettres, des vieilles photos, des plantes séchées et quelques petits objets, remisé dans un coffre au grenier du Manoir. Qu'est-ce qu'un coffret appartenant à un membre "rebelle" des Lestrange, faisait dans le grenier du Manoir Malfoy, était un mystère.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais raflé le coffret et son contenu du haut de mes 10 ans trois quart et actuellement il se trouvait au fond de ma malle de Poudlard et attendait que je me penche un peu plus dessus. L'ayant découvert seulement fin juillet, et le mois d'août ayant été peu propice à cela avec l'approche de la rentrée à Poudlard et tous les recherches et les plans que j'avais dû intensifier davantage encore, faisant que j'avais eu peu de temps.

Les yeux toujours fermés, j'écoutais le silence toujours présent. Je guettais les réactions avec un calme froid. Neville était d'une très vieille Famille de Lumière, petit-fils d'Augusta Londubat, fils d'Alice et de Frank Londubat torturés à la folie par ma Tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione était Née-Moldue mais avait des opinions bien déterminées, également sur le Bien et le Mal. Et Harry, de son vrai nom Hadrien James Charlus Potter... Fils de James et Lily Potter, égérie de la Lumière, Survivant...

Les réactions n'allaient pas vraiment en ma faveur. Même s'ils m'avaient plutôt bien acceptés, moi, jusque là. Une main chaude plus grande que la mienne avec des cals dus au jardinage, vint se poser sur les miennes. Ramenant un peu, ma tête en avant, je rouvrais les yeux pour les plonger dans des éclats de ciel d'été. Neville me sourit avec une sorte d'agacement affectueux et amusé:

-"Quand cesseras-tu donc Adal Malfoy de chercher à nous faire fuir?"

Je répliquais d'une voix neutre:

-"Quand j'aurai réussi, je supposes."

Il eut un petit rire:

-"Gryffondors sans cervelle et sans instinct de survie, tu te souviens?"

Je me retins de rouler des yeux et me retins également de me frotter les bras alors qu'il me semblait entendre la voix de Mère énoncer qu'une Malfoy ne roulait pas des yeux. Neville énonça plus sérieux tout d'un coup:

-"Parfois quand je regarde dans tes yeux, j'ai l'impression que tu as vécu aussi longtemps que le Professeur Dumbledore pour avoir un tel regard, et j'ai envie de tuer ceux qui t'ont blessés à tel point que tu as aussi peu d'estime de toi-même."

Je ne pus contenir un sursaut de surprise aux mots "envie de tuer" et Neville sourit avec affection:

-"Tu n'es pas la seule à être dangereuse, Adal. Tu parles à quelqu'un qui sait exactement quelle quantité de Sève de Mandragore, versée dans un thé au citron pour en masquer le goût, peut paralyser un homme, le plonger dans le coma ou le tuer."

Bien sûr, je savais que Neville avait le potentiel d'être dangereux. Je l'avais compris au bout d'une semaine à le cotoyer. Mais j'en avais sous-estimé le degrés. Neville énonça grave et sérieux:

-"Avant de te rencontrer, j'aurai peut-être rejeté en bloc de telles paroles. Mais s'il y a une preuve qu'une personne des Ténèbres peut être quelqu'un de bien, c'est bien toi, Adal.

Non parce que tu es allée à Gryffondor. Mais parce que tu as tendu la main à une Née-Moldue sans préjugés et l'a aidé à s'intégrer à notre monde. Parce que tu as tendu la main à quelqu'un qui te regardait comme le fantôme d'une femme dont tu n'as aucun souvenir et t'es interposé entre lui et un chaudron qui explosait. Parce qu'au lieu d'humilier quelqu'un qui t'avait jugé sur des préjugés, tu as accepté ses excuses et ne t'es pas vengé.

Parce qu'au lieu de voir le Survivant, une Née-Moldue, un Sang-Pur de Lumière, tu as vu Harry, Hermione et Neville. Et je veux croire aujourd'hui, aussi douloureux et difficile que cela soit d'avouer qu'on a eu tord toute sa vie, que la preuve que nos naissances et nos origines ne nous définissent pas est dans l'amitié qui nous unit tous les quatre, Harry, Hermione, toi et moi."

FIN FLASH-BACK

Je n'avais pas su vraiment que répondre à cela et je m'étais contenté de marmonner un "crétin" en détournant le regard, de prendre une tape sur le nez en réplique, de me faire étreindre à mort par Hermione et presser la main et sourire sans un mot pour Harry. Je fus ramenée au présent par les mots de Ron:

-"Je ne peux pas dire que j'accepte tes mots."

Une légère pointe de déception pointa en moi, mais pas de surprise. C'était prévisible. Un Weasley, Gryffondor, aussi buté et plein de préjugés que Ron...

-"Mais... Je ne les rejettes pas. Juste je ne peux pas maintenant."

Je me demandais si cela se voyait extérieurement à quel point, j'étais abasourdie et choquée. J'espérais que non. Je ne tenais peut-être pas à ma réputation, mais je tenais par contre à mon contrôle de moi-même. Je n'eus pas le temps cependant de m'appesantir dessus ou même de répliquer car j'entendis le pas désormais familier d'Hermione, Neville, et Harry, sur les pavés de la Cour.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le déjeuner terminé, que je pus regagner mon dortoir ( n'ayant aucun cours le vendredi après-midi) et ouvrir le coffret que Tante Walburga m'avait envoyé. Inspirant profondément, je l'avais déverrouillé et ouvert lentement. Ce qu'il contenait me coupa le souffle littéralement. Pour plusieurs raisons. Dans ce coffret deux Masques reposaient.

Le premier était un mélange de Bleu et de Vert. Du Bleu Roi et du Vert Emeraude s'entremêlant en tourbillons et en lacets souples. Comme de l'Eau. Avec des perles rouges et argent de çi et de là. Comme une mer sous une lune rouge et les étoiles d'argent du ciel.

Quant au second. Du Bleu. Plus foncé encore que le Bleu roi du premier. Pas Marine mais presque. Du Noir. Presque Luisant. Du Blanc. Mais comme de l'Or Blanc. De l'Or. En tourbillons et vagues de feus. Comme un gigantesque incendie vivant qui épouserait un Visage. Et des petites perles çi et là. Vert Menthe et Rouge Sombre presque Noir. Comme des Braises et des Morceaux de Verdure qui finissent de se consumer.

Ils étaient magnifiques. J'avais rarement vu des Masques de Cérémonie comparables. Transmis de générations en générations, ou créés au besoin, ces Masques étaient portés lors des Fêtes et Cérémonies Ancestrales comme Yule et Samain, ou l'accueil dans la famille d'un nouveau-né et la cérémonie de légitimité. Chaque Famille de Sang-Pur en avait de même qu'environ la moitié des Familles Sang-Mêlées. On recevait généralement le sien propre après ses 11 ans, très souvent à ses 14-15 ans mais il arrivait qu'à partir de ses 11 ans on porte un Masque Hérité, Transmis dans la Famille.

Quand j'avais écris à Tante Walburga que je comptais célébrer Samain avec quelques autres sorciers, je m'étais attendu si je ne recevais pas une malédiction pour être aller à Gryffondor, à recevoir des conseils, des informations, peut-être quelques herbes etc... Pas à des Masques de Cérémonie. Je n'en avais jamais porté et je savais que ni Père ni Mère avant ma Répartition n'avaient prévu que j'en mettes un avant mes 15 ans, alors à ce stade là, ça allait plus être de l'ordre du 36 du 14 éme mois.

La question était pourquoi Walburga Black née Black épouse de l'Oncle de ma Mère, Orion Black, m'avait envoyé deux Masques de Cérémonie à moi Adal Malfoy, 11 ans, envoyée à Gryffondor et amie avec des "Sangs de Bourbe", "Traitres à leur Sang", "Demi-Sangs" et autres?

Détournant avec difficulté mon regard des masques, je pris la lettre que je n'avais pas encore ouverte, ornée du Sceau de la Lady Consort Black et la décachettais après avoir lancé les mêmes sorts de diagnostique que sur la boite. Je commençais à lire:

" A Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy

Enfant de la Très Famille Malfoy et de la Très Famille Black

Soeur Jumelle de Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Enfant de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Malfoy née Black

Filleule du Deuxième Né de la Branche Principale de la Famille Black, Regulus Acturus Black

Et de la Deuxième Née de la Branche Secondaire de la Famille Black, Bellatrix Lestranges née Black

Elève en Première Année de la Noble et Brave Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Godric Gryffondor de la Très Noble et Ancienne Ecole de Sorcellerie Britannique Poudlard.

Ma Chère Enfant,

Suite à ta lettre envoyé au vingt-septième jour de ce dixième mois, je t'envoie celle-ci.

Je dois t'avouer ma très chère petite niéce, que bien qe tes parents dont ma nièce Narcissa, et tes grands-parents des deux côtés ainsi que mon très cher époux Orion, aient appris la nouvelle de ta Répartition dans la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor avec un certain degrés de surprise et de réprobation, il n'en fut pas de même pour moi.

Bien que nous nous soyons peu vus durant les brèves années de ton enfance, il m'a fallu peu d'entrevues pour esquisser les traits de ta personnalité qui si par bien des côtés, correspond à celle de la Noble et Rusée Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Salazar Serpentard, reste profondément ceux d'une authentique Gryffondor.

Tu n'est sans doute pas sans savoir que notre premier fils à Orion et à moi, Sirius Orion Black, le frère ainé de ton parrain Regulus Acturus Black, s'est démarqué de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black, en étant comme toi réparti dans la Noble et Brave Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Godric Gryffondor. Cependant contrairement à toi, il a farouchement renié nos idéologies, nos traditions et nos lois.

Ton Père, nous a informé certes que tu comptais parmi tes amis proches, une Première de Génération du nom d'Hermione Granger, l'Héritier de la Très Noble et Très Pure Famille Londubat, Neville Frank Londubat et le Lord en devenir de la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Famille Potter, Hadrian James Charlus Potter. Tu aurais aussi des Liens avec d'autres membres de la Noble et Brave Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Godric Gryffondor comme les derniers garçons de la Famille Weasley, mais aussi avec certains membres de la Noble et Sage Maison de la Dame Fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle et de la Noble et Loyale Maison de la Dame Fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle comme l'Héritière de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Patil, Parvati Patil et l'Héritiére de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Bones, Susan Bones.

Si je ne peux que regretter que tu n'ais pas tissé de liens avec des membres de la Noble et Rusé Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Salazar Serpentard, je ne peux que supposer que le désaccord avec ton Frère Draco, en soit en partie responsable. Quant à ce qui est du reste de tes relations, je ne peux que saluer en partie la diversité des liens que tu as tissé. Quoiqu'en dise ton Père, Lucius, il est important d'avoir des relations avec des membres des différentes classes et statuts sociaux ainsi que d'idéologies et de camps différents, afin de mieux s'avançer sur l'échiquier politique et social.

Qui plus est, j'ai ouï dire que tes amis proches et toi, vous situez en tête de votre promotion, et que toi et l'Héritier Londubat enseignez les arcanes et les subtilités du monde magique mais aussi l'éducation de Lord et d'Héritier à la Première de Génération Hermione Granger et au Lord en devenir Hadrian Potter.

Si ta Répartition dans la Noble et Brave Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Godric Gryffondor, m'avait fait craindre que tu ne suives la Voie Calamiteuse de mon fils Sirius, ainsi que de prés abord l'Identité de certaines de tes fréquentations proches, ces nouvelles ainsi que les intentions contenues dans ta lettre, de continuer à suivre nos rites, traditions et croyances et d'y initier tes amis proches, ont apaisés les quelques inquiétudes que j'avais conçu.

J'ai connaissance des désaccords que tu entretiens avec tes Parents mais aussi ton Frère et de la Distance qu'il y a entre vous. Lucius m'avait avoué également, que ni lui ni Narcissa n'avaient voulu te parler de qui étaient ton parrain et la marraine et même leurs noms. Une honte encore plus grande dans le cas de Narcissa, soeur cadette de ta marraine Bellatrix et cousine de ton parrain mon second fils Regulus.

Cependant en m'entretenant avec le Directeur de la Noble et Rusée Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Salazar Serpentard et Maitre et Professeur de Potions, Lord de l Maison Prince, Severus Tobias Rogue, le Parrain de ton Frère Draco, j'ai appris que tu connaissais par des moyens dont il ne peut rien me révéler, l'identité de ton parrain. Etant la Mère de Regulus et la Tante de Bellatrix, mais aussi ta Grande Tante, et le Sang de la Maison Black, coulant dans tes veines, il me semble être de mon Devoir de t'informer de l'identité de ta Marraine, ma Nièce Bellatrix Epouse du Lord Rodolphus Lestrange de la Pure et Très Ancienne Famille Lestranges, mais aussi de me tenir à ta disposition pour toutes questions que tu pourrais te poser au sujet de la Famille Black et de ses membres.

Je souhaiterai également rencontrer ton Ami Proche, Hadrian Potter. Il est après tout le Filleul de mon Premier Fils Sirius, et même si nos chemins avaient divergé, il y a un certain temps, Hadrian reste le petit-fils de feu Lady Potter, Doréa Potter Née Black, le Filleul de Sirius et un Ami Proche d'un membre de la Famille Black. De même je serai heureuse de débuter une correspondance épistolaire avec ce jeune homme et de pouvoir répondre aux questions qu'il pourrait se poser.

Tu as sans le moindre doute déjà ouvert le Coffret que je t'ai envoyé. Aux vus de tes désaccords avec tes parents, je me doutes qu'il est peu probable que tu ne leur ai demandé des conseils pour Samain ou même que tu les ais informé de ton intention de célébrer cette Fête. Ces Masques de Cérémonie sont ceux de Regulus et de Sirius, et ils sont un Présent de ma part et de celle d'Orion, à toi et au Lord en devenir Hadrian Potter qui n'a sans le moindre doute pas eu accès à son Coffre Ancestral.

Je penses et suis même certaine que Sirius et Regulus auraient voulus que leur filleul reçoivent leur Masque de Cérémonie en attendant de recevoir celui qui leur est propre. Chaque Enfant portant le Sang de la Famille Black, a reçu depuis des temps antérieurs mêmes aux Seigneurs et Dames Fondateurs, leur Masque de Cérémonie, leur onzième année atteinte. Ce Sang semblant Fort en toi, il semble naturel qu'il en soit ainsi pour toi et par extension pour ton Ami Proche Hadrian qui semble tant désireux d'en apprendre plus sur son Héritage.

Pour ce qui est des questions concernant Samain que tu as posé dans ta lettre, il y a dans le double fond du coffret, un ouvrage qui devrait y répondre de même que celles que tu pourraient te poser sur d'autres fêtes et cérémonies traditionnelles.

J'espère recevoir une réponse à ma lettre après Samain dont j'aimerai beaucoup connaitre le déroulement et vos impressions à toi et à tes amis proches. J'aimerai aussi que tu m'écrives de temps en temps pour me donner de tes nouvelles et me dire comment se passe ton année.

N'oublies jamais que tu n'es pas seulement un Membre de la Famille Malfoy, mais également un Membre de la Famille Black. Sois en fière et fais lui Honneur. Portes toi bien ma très chère petite nièce.

Walburga Irma Séléné Black

Enfant de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black

Enfant de Pollux Black et de Irma Black Née Crabbe

Soeur Ainée d'Alphard Black, de Cassiopée Bones Née Black et d'Enora Flint Née Black

Filleule de Cassiopeia Black et d'Eran Croupton

Epouse d'Orion Black Lord Dirigeant de la Famille Black

Mère de Sirius Orion Black et de Regulus Acturus Black

Maitresse en Runes Anciennes

Ancienne Briseuse de Sortilèges Afilliée à Gringotts

Ancienne Elève de la Noble et Rusé Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Salazar Serpentard

Ancienne Préféte et Membre de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Noble et Rusé Maison du Seigneur Fondateur Salazar Serpentard en tant que Poursuiveuse et des Clubs d'Escrime et d'Echecs. "

Mes mains tremblaient. Je ne le réalisais que lointainement. Tout comme avec un temps de retard, que ce n'étaient pas mes mains qui tremblaient. C'était mon corps tout entier. Je pus la gouter sur ma langue quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur moi. Je réagis cependant bien trop tard, pour aller me réfugier dans la salle de bain. Je réussis juste à fermer la porte à distance de manière instinctive. Puis. La Crise s'abattit.

Les Crises. Elles s'étaient espacées au cours des trois dernières semaines. Oh, elles étaient encore là. Mais elles étaient... Moins violentes. Moins fréquentes. Moins épuisantes même si elles le restaient. J'arrivais encore à les dissimuler, m'enfermant aux toilettes ou dans la salle de bain quand j'en avais une, ou même une salle de classe vide quand je n'étais pas assez rapide. Mme Pomfresh m'avait donné un spray anti-stress. Il prenait la poussière au fond de ma malle. J'avais déjà essayé. Ca n'aidait en rien.

Comme pour se rattraper sur les trois semaines qui venaient de se passer, cette Crise là fut bien plus violente et longue, pareilles à celles que j'avais eu lors de ma première semaine à Poudlard. Sans doute parce que comme celles-là, elle concernait ma très chère famille.

Quand la Crise se termina, je ne pus que rester là recroquevillée au sol, contre un des piliers de mon lit, haletante et frémissante. Les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante, le corps tout endolori, je ne pouvais que rester là, à attendre que la douleur et les tremblements aient suffisamment diminués pour que je puisse me redresser et me relever.

J'entendis soudain des coups à la porte et une voix m'appelant:

-"Adal? Adal? Est-ce que tu m'entends Adal? Ouvres la porte s'il te plaît!"

Hermione. Par le Sang de Morgane. Je l'avais laissé dans la Salle Commune avec Harry et Neville mais bien sûr qu'elle allait à un moment revenir dans le Dortoir. Sauf que je n'étais ni en état de lui répondre, ni en état de paraitre devant elle. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler, je me redressais et refermais le coffret avec la lettre dedans. Puis je rampais jusqu'à la salle de bain où je m'enfermais. Juste à temps. A force d'Alohomoras, Hermione réussit à ouvrir la porte du dortoir et s'y engouffra.

Etendue, joue contre le sol froid de la salle de bain, je l'entendis m'appeler:

-"Adal? Tu vas bien? Réponds moi s'il te plait! Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, je jure que si tu ne me réponds pas, je défonces la porte!"

Malgré ma douleur, je grimaçais amusée. Et Helga sait, qu'elle le ferait... Je réussis à croasser plus qu'à parler:

-"Ca va Hermione, je suis toujours vivant. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps."

J'aurai dû savoir que ça ne ferait que l'exciter davantage. Je gémis quand elle hurla:

-" ADAL ALEXANDRA SALAZARA MALFOY TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PORTE OU JE TE JURE QUE MÊME LES FONDATEURS NE POURRONT PLUS RIEN TIRER DE TOI QUAND J EN AURAI FINI!"

Ma tête... Je réussis à m'asseoir contre le mur et levant ma baguette d'une main tremblante, je levais le sort de vérouillage que j'avais placé sur la porte de la salle de bain. Aussitôt celle-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant une Hermione à la fois inquiète et remontée contre moi. Je sentis une vague de culpabilité me parcourir. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle puisse se mettre dans un tel état pour moi.

Je vis quelque chose craquer en Hermione, alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et qu'elle lâchait:

-"Oh Adal..."

Elle s'agenouilla prés de moi et écarta des mèches de cheveux de mon visage. J'essayais de lui faire un sourire rassurant:

-"C'est moins pire que ça n'en a l'air..."

Je ne devais vraiment pas être convaincante et je ne devais vraiment pas aller bien même avec les Charmes pour qu'Hermione me fasse un regard incrédule et ne me donne pas une tape sur le nez. Elle énonça doucement tout en mouillant un gant d'eau froide et en me le passant sur mon visage nimbé de sueur:

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Par automatisme, je répondis:

-"Rien de grave... Juste un mal de tête, et un petit vertige."

Et là elle me fusilla du regard. Un regard plus mortel que celui d'un Basilique et plus terrifiant que celui d'un Détraqueur. Et sa voix était d'une fureur froide à effrayer la Faucheuse quand elle parla:

-"Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, n'essayes même pas de me mentir sur un sujet pareil. N'essayes même pas de me mentir sur quelque sujet que ce soit. Parce que de un, tu mens très mal quand il s'agit de le faire avec Neville, Harry et moi, de deux tu es affalé contre le mur, plus pâle qu'un fantôme et avec l'air encore moins vivant et de trois des amies ne se mentent pas."

Etrangement aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me contentais de regarder ses yeux marrons déterminés où flambait un feu assez fort pour réchauffer toute la Sibérie. Puis fermant les yeux et soupirant, je laissais ma tête tombée en avant sur l'épaule d'Hermione tout en l'enserrant de mes bras. Je la sentis se raidir de surprise et elle demanda toute colère disparue de sa voix:

-"Adal...?"

Je murmurais, les yeux toujours fermés:

-"Juste un petit moment s'il te plait. Est-ce qu'on peut juste rester un petit moment comme ça?"

D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas celle qui engageait la première un contact physique. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les contacts. Même avec Neville, Harry et Hermione que je pouvais toucher sans avoir envie de hurler, je gardais une sorte de retenue, de distance... D'ordinaire aussi, le moindre contact avec quoique ce soit après une crise était insoutenable. Mais là. J'avais besoin de ce contact. J'avais besoin de sentir le Corps d'Hermione contre moi et sa Magie solaire et rassurante m'envelopper comme dans une chaude couverture, passer comme un baume sur les plaies de mon âme et de mon esprit causées par la Crise et la Journée.

Les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent avec douceur autour de moi, me soutenant et m'enveloppant tout comme sa Magie alors qu'elle murmurait à mon oreille:

-"Toujours, Adal. Toujours..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard, après que je me sois apaisée et que j'eus retrouvé un peu de contrôle de moi-même, Hermione et moi nous retrouvâmes assises toutes deux sur mon lit, dos contre la tête de lit. Ma tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, les yeux clos, je la laissais me caresser les cheveux avec douceur. Quand était-ce la dernière fois que l'on m'avait caressé les cheveux? Pas depuis des années.

Puis. Un éclair blanc s'engouffra dans la chambre alors que la fenêtre s'ouvrait puis se refermait toute seule. Les yeux ouverts, je regardais tout comme Hermione, la magnifique chouette Harfang aux grands yeux jaunes brillants d'intelligence, qui venait de se poser sur le cadre de mon lit. Je saluais avec un sourire fatigué:

-"Hello Hedwidge..."

Elle hulula pour toute réponse et en deux coups d'aile vint se poser sur mon bras. Je la caressais avec douceur et affection. J'adorais cette chouette depuis la première fois où après avoir salué Harry au premier petit-déjeuner que nous avions partagés, elle était venu se percher sur mon bras et frotter sa tête couverte de plume contre ma joue en hululant avec affection. Elle m'avait adopté autant que je l'avais adopté. Hermione énonça:

-"Les garçons ont du l'envoyer voyant que je ne revenais pas avec toi, et sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas utiliser l'escalier pour monter dans notre dortoir."

Je décrochais le morceau de papier de la patte d'Hedwidge et le passais à Hermione pour mieux câliner la merveilleuse Dame blanche qui hululait de contentement sous le traitement. Le lisant rapidement, Hermione marmonna tout en attrapant un encrier et une plume:

-"Les garçons... Tout dans la demi-mesure..."

Je rétorquais à voix basse:

-"Dixit, celle qui voulait faire exploser la porte de la salle de bain, si je ne lui ouvrais pas..."

Hermione se contenta de renifler hautainement à mes paroles avant de réattacher le rouleau de parchemin avec sa réponse à la patte d'Hedwidge qui se réenvola après un dernier câlin sur ma joue.

Je me demandais ce qu'Hermione avait pu leur répondre et ce qu'ils avaient écrits en premier lieu. J'étais cependant trop fatiguée pour lui demander.

Alors que j'avais rassemblé quelques forces au bout d'une minute, on toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit après coup et l'on vit les têtes d'Harry et de Neville s'encadrer dans l'entrebaillement. Ils entrâmes alors que nous nous redressions et qu'Hermione s'exclamer:

-"Comment avez-vous fait pour monter? Il y a un sort sur les escaliers qui empêche les garçons de monter dans les dortoirs des filles."

Harry sourit tout en montrant le balais qu'il tenait dans une main:

-"Un sort SUR les escaliers. Mais si on utilise un balais pour voler au-dessus, on peut passer. On a emprunté celui-ci à Georges."

Je souris:

-"Astucieux. Le sortilège doit dater de l'époque des Fondateurs où les balais volants n'en étaient qu'à leurs balbutiements. Et il ne doit pas avoir été réactualisés depuis..."

Neville le regard inquiet vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit prés de moi et dit tout en me balayant du regard:

-"Tu as une mine horrible."

Je répondis d'un ton pincé:

-"Merci pour cette vérité oh combien diplomate, Neville."

Il me décocha une pichenette aussi légère qu'un rêve sur le bout de mon nez, alors qu'Harry nous rejoignait sur le lit:

-"J'ai été diplomate. Je pense en réalité que tu as l'air bien plus mal."

Je marmonnais en détournant le regard:

-"Je vais mieux. J'ai juste lu plusieurs choses qui m'ont un peu déstabilisées..."

Harry énonça:

-"Mieux ce n'est pas bien (Il ne broncha même pas alors que je le fusillais du regard). C'est la lettre de ta Grande-Tante qui t'a autant bouleversé?"

Je soupirais. Je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser d'eux comme ça je le savais. Ils étaient bien trop têtus. Attrapant le Coffret laissé non loin, je l'ouvris et en sortis la lettre tout en dévoilant les Masques. Hermione hoqueta tandis qu'Harry haletait et que Neville s'exclamait:

-"Par Magia!"

Je tripotais la lettre composée de plusieurs feuillets d'une écriture élégante et pourtant dure, entre mes mains en me mordant la lèvre. Hésitant. Puis sans un mot, je la tendis à Harry, en lâchant d'une voix faussement neutre:

-"Ca te concerne en partie Harry. Je vous laisse la lire."

Je me réadossais contre mes oreillers en fermant les yeux, en un soupir las et épuisé. Les yeux clos, je les écoutais lire la lettre. Je sus à quel moment ils en étaient arrivés au niveau des parrains et des marraines. De même pour l'évocation du Parrain de Harry, de l'identité complète du Professeur Rogue, des Masques de Cérémonie... A chaque halètement, je pressais un peu plus mes paupières et serrais les poings. Je gardais cependant un visage impassible, vide de toute émotion.

Il n'y eut aucune parole ou mot prononcés durant toute la lecture de la lettre. Quand j'entendis Harry replier la lettre, la lecture terminée, je ne pus retenir un léger tressaillement. M'attendant à un déferlement de cris provenant surtout de Neville concernant un point bien particulier. Aussi je sursautais violemment et me figeais complétement quand des bras vinrent m'entourer et qu'une Magie lunaire et une Odeur de terre fraichement retournée, de cerisier et de torrent m'envelopper. Neville chuchota à mon oreille:

-"Petite idiote. Comme si j'allais te rejeter ou t'en vouloir pour cela..."

Je m'agrippais à lui comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Il continua en me caressant les cheveux:

-"Tu es Adal. Pas Bellatrix Lestranges. Tu ne l'as jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. Si je n'en t'ais pas voulu pour être sa nièce, croyais-tu vraiment que je t'en voudrais pour être sa filleule? Stupide Gryffondor..."

Je lâchais en un sanglot sans larmes mélangé à un rire soulagé:

-"Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ma Marraine. Toute mon enfance, mes Parents m'ont dit que je ressemblais à ma Tante. Et toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit la vérité..."

Hermione et Harry vinrent me serrer aussi dans leurs bras, avec Neville aussi. Nous étions tous serrés les uns contre les autres, en une étreinte multiple et humaine. Neville chuchota:

-"Ton coeur est bon, Adal. Oui il y a de l'ombre en toi mais il y en a en chacun de nous. "L'ombre noie, la lumière rassure. La lumière brûle, l'ombre guérit", tu te souviens?"

Pour toute réponse, je me blottis un peu plus contre eux. Entourée par trois Odeurs,de terre fraichement retournée, de cerisier et de torrent, de soleil d'été, de rose éclose et de chocolat noisette et de foudre, de tarte à la mélasse et de lys . Enveloppée par trois Magies telles la Lune, le Soleil et le Vent. Car si Neville était telle la Lune, Hermione le Soleil et moi l'Etoile selon Neville et Hermione, Harry était pareil au Vent. Sauvage, libre, et imprévisible, pouvant être autant joyeux que cruel.

Le Soleil. Hermione. La Lune. Neville. Le Vent. Harry. L'Etoile. Moi. Quatre Enfants. Quatre Magies. Quatre Corps. Quatre Esprits. Quatre Âmes. Unis par bien plus qu'une simple Amitié. Peut-être... Peut-être que j'avais une chance. Une chance de pouvoir continuer à avancer.


	19. Chapter 15: Arcanes du Pouvoirs

Chapitre 15:

Nous étions restés un long moment enlacés les uns les autres. Surtout à cause de moi, il faut bien l'avouer. Je me découvrais une faim dévorante de contacts que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné auparavant. Peut-être parce que les derniers "vrais" contacts que j'avais eu dataient de mes 7-8 ans. Mon visage enfouie dans l'épaule de Neville, un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, une main dans les cheveux d'Harry ( que j'aimais particulièrement ébouriffer davantage), les bras de Neville autour de moi, de même que ceux d'Hermione et les mains d'Harry coiffant mes cheveux, nous étions restés ainsi.

Puis quand je m'étais sentie prête nous nous étions détachés un peu des uns des autres pour discuter. De la lettre et des Masques entre autres. Point par point, nous les prîmes et en discutâmes. Hermione commença en tenant la lettre dans ses mains et en énonçant tout en la reparcourant du regard:

-"Ta Grande Tante semble vouloir t'aider. C'est une bonne chose, non?"

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire sec et amer:

-"M'aider... Peut-être en partie. Mais c'est surtout elle et la Maison Black qu'elle veut aider."

Ce fut Neville qui expliqua à Hermione et à Neville, bien moins habitués que nous à ces jeux de mots, de politiques et d'apparences:

-"C'est assez visible si on cherche bien dans la lettre.

Elle évoque les réactions des Parents d'Adal ou de ses Grands-Parents pour mieux s'en mettre en contraste. De même elle joue sur le "désaccord" comme elle l'appelle, entre Adal et ses Parents, pour s'en mettre en apparence en contrepied, pour attiser l'impression d'être comprise et soutenue d'Adal.

Elle ne critique pas la Maison Gryffondor ou les amis ou relations d'Adal, en apparence, mais elle "regrette" qu'elle n'en ait pas avec la Maison Serpentarde, et elle juge les amis et relations d'Adal sous le jour d'un jeu politique.

Elle titille la curiosité et le besoin de savoir d'Adal, par rapport à son Parrain et sa Marraine, chose que ses Parents ont refusés de lui dire, appuyant le fait qu'il s'agit de son fils et de sa Nièce.

Elle ne cesse de rappeler les Liens qui l'unissent à Adal, à savoir la Maison Black, et ne parle quasiment pas de la Maison Malfoy, insistant sur le "côté Black" d'Adal et creusant ainsi ses différences et désaccords avec la Maison Malfoy et donc ses Parents.

Elle évoque Sirius qui comme Adal est le Premier de sa Famille a être allé à Gryffondor mais en fait la critique et insiste sur les différences entre eux deux, à savoir le rejet de l'un des traditions face au non rejet de l'autre.

Quand elle évoque les amis et les relations d'Adal, elle insiste sur ceux avec des positions d'Héritiers ou comme Harry de Lord en devenir. C'est plus visible quand elle évoque les Maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle où elle ne cite que des Sangs Purs d'Anciennes Familles.

Elle apprend l'identité de la Marraine d'Adal, juste après avoir mentionné son Lien d'Amitié avec moi, en sachant son histoire avec ma Famille. Elle cherche ainsi à jouer sur la culpabilité d'Adal vis à vis de sa Marraine et de ses actions dans l'espoir de créer une distance entre elle et moi.

Elle mentionne aussi à plusieurs reprises Harry. Le Survivant. Le Lord en Devenir Potter. Un potentiel Héritier de la Famille Black de par son statut de petit-fils de Doréa Potter Née Black et de Filleul de l'Actuel Héritier de la Famille Black actuellement en Prison. Elle cherche à avoir de l'influence sur Harry de par l'intermédiaire d'Adal qui est son ami, en profitant du fait qu'Harry est novice dans le monde magique et plus particulièrement celui de l'aristocratie et qu'il est ignorant de son Héritage. Elle essaye de l'appâter avec des informations sur son Parrain et sa Grand-Mère Paternel. Le Survivant et Lord en Devenir de la Famille Potter dont on dit qu'elle descend de Godric Gryffondor lui-même a un important poids politique. Et celui qui l'aura sous sa coupe en aura un aussi.

Les Masques en Cérémonie en eux-même sont une tentative de Manipulation. Les Masques de Cérémonies sont transmis et conservés précieusement dans les Anciennes Familles comme les Black, les Malfoy, les Londubat et les Potter. On reçoit le Sien Propre après ses 11 ans, généralement à 14-15 ans, et on porte un Masque Transmis dés ses 11 ans en attendant. Au vues des désaccords d'Adal avec ses Parents du fait de sa Répartition et de ses Relations, Walburga Black sait comme chaque membre de l'Aristocratie de Grande Bretagne, qu'Adal ne risque pas de recevoir un Masque de Cérémonie même transmis avant un bon bout de temps.

Lui offrir à elle et à Harry, les Masques de Cérémonie de ses fils, leur Parrains, Regulus et Sirius, c'est profiter de ce désaccord pour mettre l'accent sur leurs Liens avec la Famille Black et donc avec elle et son époux, Lord et Consort actuels de la Famille Black et essayer une fois encore de les avoir sous sa coupe.

Qui plus est... (Il hésite à continuer et me jette un coup d'oeil furtif avant de se décider). La Famille Black a été décimée par la dernière guerre que ce soit par la mort ou par Azkaban. De membres portant le Sang de la Famille Black aujourd'hui il en reste 11 . Les trois filles de Cygnus Black et de Druella Black Née Rosier, et Cygnus Black lui-même pour la branche secondaire, avec la fille de l'Ainée, Nymphadora Tonks, et Draco et Adal. Andromeda, l'Ainé a été reniée, et elle est mariée, donc ni elle, ni sa Fille ne peuvent prétendre au titre de Dirigeant de la Famille Black. Bellatrix est mariée, et en prison à vie, Narcissa est mariée...

Il ne reste que Cygnus, Draco et Adal pour hériter dans cette branche, mais Cygnus et Walburga ne s'entendent pas, et Draco est déjà l'héritier Malfoy. S'il héritait de la Seigneurie Black, rien ne dit que celle-ci survivra.

Harry est le petit-fils de Dorea Black donc il est assez proche pour en hériter d'autant plus qu'il est le filleul de Sirius, mais il est le Survivant et déjà le Lord en Devenir Potter, donc c'est le même cas que pour Draco. Les deux fils de la Branche principale sont Sirius et Regulus. Regulus est mort sans descendance. Sirius a été rejeté, était en total désaccord avec la Famille Black et se trouve à Azkaban, sans la moindre descendance.

Sur les 11 membres portant le Sang de la Famille Black, nous avons donc sans compter Orion et Walburga Black, deux femmes mariées, une reniée, la fille d'une reniée et donc reniée aussi, l'Héritier de la Maison Malfoy, le Lord en Devenir Potter, un fils rejeté, un homme avec lequel Walburga Black ne s'entend pas du tout...et Adal.

Qui présente tout les traits physiques d'une Black et qui est la filleule de Bellatrix Lestranges Née Black niéce favorite de Walburga Black et de Regulus Black son fils favoris. Adal n'est pas non plus sous contrat de fiançailles ou de mariages. Elle a donc toutes ces chances d'être la prochaine Héritière de la Famille Black si Sirius meurt.

La manipuler pour l'éloigner de la Famille Malfoy et la reprocher de la Famille Black plus particulièrement de Walburga, en profitant du désaccord d'Adal avec son Frère et ses Parents, et la distance avec ses Grand-Parents, est donc une bonne stratégie. Si elle arrive à la mettre sous sa coupe à un âge aussi jeune, elle pourra essayer de la modeler selon ses désirs pour en faire une parfaite petite Héritière Black malgré son appartenance à Gryffondor. D'autant plus si elle l'éloigne de l'Héritier Londubat soit moi et qu'elle met également sous sa coupe un autre de ses Amis Proche, le Survivant et le Lord en Devenir Potter, Harry ici présent..."

Neville laisse mourir ses paroles. Très théâtrale d' repose le regard que j'avais détourné vers les rideaux rouges du lit, sur Hermione et Harry. Ils ont la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. C'est Harry qui se reprend le premier et qui énonce:

-"Comment vous arrivez à lire tout ça dans une simple lettre et deux Masques en Cadeau?"

J'hausse les épaules, faussement nonchalante:

-"Nous vivons dans cet univers depuis que nous sommes nés. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard, a son importance et sa signification. Neville est l'Héritier de la Famille Londubat. Je suis dans la Liste de succession pour la tête de la Famille Black, et je suis une des deux Enfants Jumeaux de la Famille Malfoy. Nous avons été la cible des regards et des manipulations depuis notre plus jeune âge.

Chaque Enfant des Familles Anciennes, y est formé. Et Poudlard est un très bon exemple, de théâtre de ce jeu politique. Tu te souviens quand Draco t'a tendu la Main, le soir de la répartition, Hadrian? ( Il hocha la tête intrigué). Chaque Enfant d'une Famille suivant les Anciennes Traditions et Lois a su ce que ce geste voulait dire. Ce n'était pas simplement un enfant voulant devenir ami avec un autre.

C'était l'Héritier de la Famille Malfoy, sur la Liste de Succession de la Famille Black, appartenant au Camps des Ténèbres, tendant la Main et proposant un Alliance entre leurs Familles respectives, au Lord en Devenir de la Famille Potter, le Survivant et l'Egerie du Camps de la Lumière, également sur la Liste de Succession de la Famille Black.

En refusant sa Main et en énonçant que tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide et que tu savais très bien qui était les personnes à éviter, tu as envoyé, involontairement j'en suis sûre, le message que la Maison Potter s'opposerait à la Maison Malfoy, et qu'aucune Alliance ou Entente ne serait possible, tout du moins avec l'Héritier de cette Maison. Tu as également envoyé le Message, que la trève relative entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière depuis prés de 10 ans, était sur le point de prendre fin ou de changer de termes tout du moins."

Là, la mâchoire d'Harry semblait sur le point de s'écraser sur le sol. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, j'en aurais presque gloussé. Hermione elle n'était pas mieux, sauf qu'elle semblait se retenir de me bombarder de questions. Harry finit par réussir à bégayer ressemblant de manière cocasse à ce moment là au Professeur Quirell:

-"Mais, mais, mais je voulais juste défendre Ron moi, parce que Malfoy l'avait insulté!"

Je soupirais:

-"Et je crois, que toutes les personnes présentes ici en ont consciences Hadrian. Mais pour les autres, dont les Familles sont soumises aux Usages, c'est cela que tu as signifié. Voilà pourquoi Draco se comporte ainsi avec toi en partie. Ca et parce que tu es devenu amie avec moi, sa Jumelle allée à Gryffondor, qu'il déteste et qui amène la honte sur la Famille Malfoy, après avoir refusé son Amitié.

En faisant cela tu as envoyé involontairement un autre message: celui que tu méprisais et mésestimais Draco en particulier, parce que tu refusais son Amitié et acceptais celle de sa Jumelle qu'il haït et qui est presque Parias de la Maison Malfoy ce qui peut être interprété soit comme un mépris également pour la Maison Malfoy soit comme un mépris exclusif sur Draco et non sur la Maison Malfoy dans son ensemble."

Harry referma sa bouche. Puis avec un gémissement il s'affala sur le lit, le visage sur le couvre-lit. Je lui tapotais gentiment l'épaule:

-"Ce n'est pas si grave Harry. Nous n'avons que 11 ans après tout, alors nos actes, et nos paroles ont moins d'impact que si nous étions adultes ou même que si nous avions 15 ans, âge de la maturité politique.

On va prendre en compte le fait que nous sommes dans une phase de maturité magique celle de nos 11 ans et que avec cela nous sortons tout juste d'un certain stade de l'enfance, et que nous n'avons pas ainsi un état d'esprit totalement débarrassé de tout esprit puéril et enfantin.

Draco en est un très bon exemple. Il est peut-être l'Héritier Malfoy mais il se comporte parfois comme un enfant pourri gâté de 5 ans. ( Voyant le regard incrédule d'Hermione). Bon d'accord 99,9 % du temps en domaine public et 79% en domaine privé. Tout ça pour dire que même en étant formé et formaté depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous restons terriblement jeunes au reste des yeux du monde. Et ainsi nos paroles et nos actes et leur probable signification sont prises avec des pincettes.

Avec un peu de chance, le monde magique est juste persuadé que tu cherches à m'épouser et à détruire la Maison Malfoy, pour prendre le pouvoir sur la communauté de Grande-Bretagne, en t'emparant par le même coup des Seigneuries Black et Malfoy."

Hermione me regarda avec des yeux ronds, tandis que Harry relevait la tête tellement vite que j'entendis ses vertèbres craquer. Je me contentais de le regarder d'un air faussement tranquille et innocent. Neville demanda avec lenteur:

-"Adal... Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de faire une plaisanterie?"

J'énonçais en haussant les épaules, tout en faisant courir mes doigts dans les cheveux hérissés de jais d'Harry:

-"Seulement à moitié. Après tout, toi et moi savons très bien combien les rumeurs peuvent être folles et improbables en Grande-Bretagne. Pire commères que des anglais, je crois qu'il n'y a personne. Sauf peut-être les Français et les Italiens. Sans parler des Crêoles."

Harry encore sous le choc, entrain d'articuler silencieusement en boucle "Epouser", "Malfoy", "Détruire", "Blondinet peroxydé", "Monde de tarés" etc..., Hermione les yeux plus brillants que ceux d'un Niffleur lâché dans Gringotts librement, demanda:

-"Je peux poser des questions?"

J'énonçais pince sans rire:

-"Je sens que je vais le regretter mais allons-y..."

Elle prit une grande inspiration... et le bombardement commença. Je décrochais au bout de la 15éme question ("Comment est-ce qu'Harry pourrait s'emparer des Familles Black et Malfoy en t'épousant?" ou peut-être "Comment sont les mariages dans le monde magique?"). Hermione me faisait vraiment peur parfois. Et que celui qui se moque du courage de Gryffondor que je suis censée posséder, essaye de lui tenir tête quand elle est comme ça avant de parler. Neville profita qu'elle reprenne sa respiration pour la stopper:

-"Tout doux, Hermione respires..."

Elle referma la bouche aussitôt... Pour la rouvrir aussitôt parce qu'elle était essoufflée. Me mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas rire ou sourire, ce qui m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent en ce moment, j'énonçais:

-"Ces questions peuvent attendre que nous ayons fini d'organiser Samain. Nous sommes déjà terriblement en retard, sachant que le Banquet d'Halloween est à 20 heures ce soir, et qu'il est déjà 13 heures passées..."

Hadrian répliqua d'un ton trainant et sarcastique:

-"Et ce n'est pas comme si nous nous y préparions depuis des semaines..."

Je dis l'air de rien pas si l'air de rien tout en prenant mon carnet de notes et le livre de Tante Walburga:

-" Ne sois pas désobligeant Hadrian. Tu ressembles à mon Frère, et ce n'est pas un compliment."

Laissant Hadrian s'étouffer, Hermione lui tapoter le dos tout en se mordant la lèvre et Neville ricaner narquoisement, j'ouvrais avec révérence l'ouvrage se trouvant entre mes mains. Il était vieux, extrêmement vieux et devait être dans la Famille Black depuis des siècles. Je me figeais en voyant le nom inscrit à l'encre verte en bas de première page. Fermais les yeux. Les rouvrais. Les refermais. Les rouvrais. Au bout du 15éme tour de ce ménage, je dus me résigner à l'évidence. J'énonçais calmement, trop calmement:

-"Je crois que nous avons sous-estimé les moyens utilisés par ma Grande-Tante pour me corrompre. Parce que je suis sûre qu'envoyer en cadeau, un livre de l'âge de Poudlard, est "un peu" au-dessus de ce que nous avions estimé, Neville..."

Il plissa les yeux:

-"De l'âge de Poudlard?"

Je hochais la tête sans quitter le nom des yeux:

-"Elle m'a envoyé un livre, écrit par un de mes ancêtres. Celui dont tout enfant Black connait le nom. Le premier nom que nous apprenons avant même celui de Salazar Serpentard. Celui du Fondateur de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Black: Alexandre Black. Contemporain des Fondateurs de Poudlard."

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il fixait l'ouvrage comme si c'était un Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Hadrian leva un sourcil désabusé alors qu'Hermione frétillait autant qu'un :

-"Bah, j'imagine que l'on ne devrait même pas s'étonner. Après tout c'est Adal..;"

Je répliquais un peu séchemment:

-"Tu veux qu'on parle de ton cas, Mr le Survivant?"

Il grimaça:

-"Touché."

Détournant les yeux, je saisis une plume et mon encrier et énonçais déterminée:

-"Commençons, voulez-vous? Nous avons un beau travail devant nous...;"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il nous fallut une heure pour nous organiser, nous répartissant les tâches qu'il restait à faire, de manière plus ou moins équitables. Notamment celles d'annoncer aux différentes personnes concernées, ce que nous comptions effectuer ce soir et cette nuit. Neville énonça tout en consultant un des parchemins où s'étalaient nos notes:

-"Donc Hermione se charge de prévenir le Professeur MacGonagall, Harry et moi nous chargeons de nos amis et autres connaissances... Ce qui laisse à Adal, le soin de prévenir nos chers Préfets..."

Les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'énonçais désabusée mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres:

-"Laisser une Malfoy négocier avec un Weasley... Bien sûr qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Neville Londubat, pour le proposer..."

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté avec son sourire comme le Soleil lui-même. Hadrian me fit sa tête de Niffleur battu. Et Neville leva son sourcil dans le style "La Grande Adal Malfoy aurait-elle peur d'un entretien avec un Préfet de Gryffondor Weasley après avoir fait face aux personnes parmi les plus terrifiantes de Grande Bretagne?". Je soupirais en baissant les yeux:

-"D'accord, je vais le faire... Mais je continues à penser que c'est totalement dingue..."

Neville se moqua légèrement:

-"Allons Adal, ne fais pas comme si tu étais un Bébé Fléreur jeté dans une Fosse à Magyard... Je suis sûre que ça vas très bien se passer..."

Je levais les yeux au ciel:

-"Il n'y a que mon prénom de correct, dans ce que tu viens de dire Nev. Je n'agis pas comme si j'étais jeté dans la fosse au lions, pour reprendre une expression d'Hermione, je suis jeté face à UN Lion, et non des moindres, et les choses se passent rarement bien quand l'un d'entre nous énonce qu'elles vont le faire. Et il n'arriverait rien à un Bébé Fléreur jeté dans une Fosse à Magyard, à part être considéré comme un Dragonneau et câliné autant que tu câlines une bouture de Mimbulus Mimbletonia ..."

Hermione les yeux brillants me demanda:

-"Vraiment?"

Instinct de survie quand tu nous abandonnes... Je fus sauvé par un pouffement peu discret d'Harry et un sourire amusé de Neville. Apparemment ma panique s'était vu. Je les foudroyais de mon plus beau regard noir et ouvrais la bouche pour lâcher une réplique acerbe... Un oreiller de plumes s'écrasa en plein dans mon visage.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, je restais sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte à regarder Hadrian qui me souriait malicieux, un sourcil levé, attendant ma réplique, tandis qu'Hermione approchait discrètement sa main d'un coussin et que Neville marmonnait une prière à Magia et à tous les Fondateurs. Etrécissant les yeux, je susurais:

-"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as provoqué Hadrian Potter..."

Et avec un cri de guerre digne d'un guerrier gobelin sur un champs de bataille, je me jetais sur lui avec mon oreiller, tandis qu'Hermione abattait le sien sur Neville. Très vite le dortoir des filles de premières années résonna de nos cris et de nos rires alors que nous nous battions à coups d'oreillers. Et quel spectacle nous devions donner... L'espace d'un moment, nous jouions aussi insouciants que n'importe quel enfant de notre âge. L'espace d'un instant nous ne fûmes plus que Neville, Hermione, Hadrian et Adal, quatre meilleurs amis. L'espace d'un instant, je ris heureuse et libre. Oublieuse de tout.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je trouvais bien plus tard, Perceval Weasley et Karen Selwyn entrain de discuter tranquillement dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Hadrian et Neville (ces traitres...) me firent de grands signes de pouces en l'air et d'encouragements qui dissimulaient bien mal leur mine narquoise, et je dus me retenir de leur lancer un sort. Autant éviter de mettre en colère, les Préfets avant même de commencer.

Me retenant d'inspirer un grand coup, je réajustais mon Masque et m'avançais vers eux. M'arrêtant à trois pas, je portais ma main refermée à ma bouche et toussais deux fois légèrement. Il était poli de s'annoncer, avant de demander une entrevue. Le regard bleu comme un ciel d'été de Perceval Weasley et celui vert comme les bourgeons d'une tulipe, se posèrent sur moi. Je dus me retenir de ne pas faire demi-tour. Au lieu d'effectuer ce que j'appelais dignement un "repli stratégique", j'énonçais avec solennité:

-"Préfet Perceval Weasley, Préfète Karen Selwyn, je souhaiterai demander un entretien avec vos personnes sous le Sceau du Secret."

Je vis les pupilles de la jeune fille aux cheveux cuivrés légèrement s'écarquiller. Visiblement malgré son Statut de Sang-Mêlée Paria de sa Maison (son Père s'était enfui pour épouser sa Mère, une Moldue et était mort avant sa naissance), elle avait des connaissances du Protocole et des Lois, Coutumes et Traditions Ancestrales.

Perceval Weasley lui ne cilla même pas. Se contentant de me regarder, de son regard bleu ciel avec une nuance de gris que n'avait pas les yeux de Fred, Georges et Ron. Rappelant que Cedrella Black avait épousé, et engendré Arthur Weasley, Père des Weasleys présents actuellement à Poudlard. Je frémis légèrement intérieurement sous ce regard scrutateur. Il énonça d'un ton grave et tout aussi solennel que le mien:

-"Et nous l'accordons, Elève Adal Malfoy. "

Je sentis la Magie frémir dans la Salle Commune et je sus sans détourner le regard de celui bleu-gris de Perceval qu'il en était de même pour toutes les personnes présentes sans qu'elles identifient toutes cette sensation. Karen Selwyn se reprenant attira un fauteuil à elle, d'un coup de ma baguette et me sourit gentiment:

-"Assieds toi, je t'en prie."

Je la remerciais, inclinant légèrement la tête, tout en m'exécutant:

-"C'est aimable à vous, Préfète Selwyn."

Mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Même en tendant les pointes, j'étais aussi certaine que tous les Malfoys à part moi avaient été blonds, que je ne frôlerais même pas les poils d'un des tapis aux couleurs chaleureuses de la Salle Commune. Je haussais les épaules intérieurement. J'avais l'habitude d'être toute petite. Hermione et Neville me mettait plusieurs centimètres. Même Hadrian me mettait un ou deux centimètres et il était pourtant le plus petit garçon de notre promotion.

Perceval Weasley donna deux mouvements de baguettes, en murmurant des formules. Je les reconnus pour avoir déjà vu mes Parents les effectuer lors de réunions "d'anciens collègues". Sortilèges d'intimités et d'anti-espionnage. Ainsi nous pourrions parler tranquillement et échapper à la curiosité perçante des autres personnes présentes dont je sentais les regards juste entre mes omoplates.

Je déclarais avec solennité et un calme qui était à 80% de façade:

-"Je vous remercie de m'accorder cet entretien Préfet Perceval Weasley, Préfète Karen Selwyn."

Perceval Weasley répondit d'un ton calme et serein tout en versant du thé dans une tasse:

-"C'est tout naturel. Il est du devoir d'un Préfet, d'accorder une oreille attentive à ses condisciples."

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne me rassurait en rien? Ce Weasley ne ressemblait en rien aux descriptions de Père (ce qui ne m'étonnait pas) et à ses frères ( ce qui ne m'étonnait pas mais ne me rassurait pas non plus.). Et la présence de la Préfète Selwyn ne me rassurait en rien. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être la sourie dans les griffes du Fléreur alors que j'étais la Malfoy et lui le Weasley?

Il me donna ma tasse de thé, puis se replaça dans son siège avant de rediriger son regard perçant sur moi:

-"Et maintenant..."

Je sentis un frisson de mauvais augure remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me sourit avec amabilité:

-"Parlons donc de ce qui t'amène Adal Malfoy..."

Laisser une Malfoy négocier avec un Weasley. Avec ce Weasley. J'allais tuer Neville, Hadrian et Hermione pour ce coup là.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quand je retrouvais Hermione, elle était entrain d'argumenter avec un Elfe de Maison larmoyant dans les cuisines de Poudlard que les Jumeaux lui avaient indiqués après moults négociations. Mature ou non, dignité Malfoyenne ou non, je laissais échapper un ricanement discret, le dissimulant derrière mes cheveux tandis que j'examinais un plat sur une des Tables. Ca lui apprendrait à me laisser faire face à Perceval Weasley. Non, mais...


	20. Chapter 16: Samhain enfin

Petite Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre fait 14 pages. Soit environ 6 de plus que la plupart de mes chapitres. Et c'est celui qui m'a vraiment donné le plus de travail et de recherches. Sur les rites, les coutumes, mais aussi sur les noms, les généalogies, les plans de table etc... Bref c'est mon petit bébé d'amour. Je voulais le poster pour Halloween/Samain mais à cause de quelques événements imprévus ça n'a pas pu se faire. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos amis, positifs et négatifs;) Bonne Samain en retard à tous.

(PS: Petite réponse à Drou pour sa review, d'il y a désormais deux chapitres et que j'ai zapé sur le précédent chapitre. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira;)

PSbis: Merci à tous de me suivre et de me lire;) )

Chapitre 16:

La Grande Salle était splendidement décorée, je veux bien l'admettre. Des citrouilles géantes évidées et sculptées avec des bougies dedans flottaient dans les air avec des milliers de bougies sous le Plafond Etoilé. Il y avait profusion de plats, de pâtisseries et de sucreries. Halloween avait l'air d'être une fête joyeuse. Mais c'était une Fête Moldue.

Dérivée de Samain. Et en ce soir de 31 Octobre, c'était non seulement Samain. Mais aussi l'anniversaire de mort des Parents d'Harry. Et de mon Parrain Regulus Black. C'était aussi celui du jour où les Parents de Neville avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie. Autant dire que ni Neville, ni Harry, ni Hermione, ni moi, n'avions vraiment l'esprit joyeux et insouciant.

Nous nous asseyâmes tous les quatre, un peu à l'écart en bout de table. Nous en avions discuté avec les autres membres et leur avions expliqué que ce n'était pas contre eux mais que nous préférions restés tous les quatre ce soir. Ils avaient un peu grognés pour certains mais ils l'avaient acceptés.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre ce que nous avions préparé. Je déposais au centre de la table, une citrouille de taille moyenne que nous avions demandé à Hagrid, et que nous avions évidé cette après-midi et sculpté de runes anciennes. Hermione sortit une bougie blanche que j'avais fabriqué et que Neville avait gravé avec l'Athamé des runes et symboles rituelles et oint d'huile de Patchouli, et la plaça dans la citrouille.

Harry sortit les écuelles au fond gravé de la roue à huit rayons, cuillères et gobelets au nombre de 12 de chaque, que Neville et moi avions sculptés durant les deux derniers mois, dans du bois de frêne et d'if, et les installa, devant nous et de par et autre. Harry et moi nous faisions face et Neville et Hermione de même. Nous positionnâmes les écuelles, cuillères et gobelets: Une entre Harry et moi. Une entre Neville et Hermione. Une de l'autre côté d'Harry, une de de mon autre côté et de même pour Hermione et Neville. Deux en bout de table.

Neville sortit 12 petites bougies blanches et noires sculptées de 12 noms respectifs et d'une rune particulière, qu'il plaça devant chaque place (les noires devant nous, les blanches devant les autres) et qu'il entoura d'autant de petites couronnes tressées de frêne, d'if, de chrysanthèmes, de soucis, de chêne, de sauge, de mandragore, de belladone,de millepertuis, d'aubépine, de sureau et de . Je plaçais ensuite devant toutes les places une fleur, une petite pierre, un petit morceau de métal, une petite branchette, une pierre gravé d'un symbole élémentaire, une autre gravée d'un symbole astrologique et un élément animal comme une plume, un poil, un croc ou un petit os,tous différents et traçais un cercle de craie autour.

Hermione posa ensuite, le petit bol sculpté en bois de sureau au fond gravé de la roue à huit rayons au centre de la table, et disposa la citrouille ainsi que un petit chaudron en cuivre, de par et autre. Harry plaça dans le chaudron un petit assemblement de branchettes de sureau, de frêne, de chêne, d'if et d'aubépine.

Je sortis le vieil Athamée en argent incrusté d'onyx et de pierres de lunes que j'avais trouvé dans une malle dans le Grenier du Manoir Malfoy, et qui était gravé du Blason de la Famille Black, et le plaçais devant le bol.

Nous sortîmes ensuite tous, les différentes nourritures que nous étions allés chercher en cuisine auprès des Elfes et les disposâmes dans des plats et bols en bois de frêne et d'if de çi et là sur la table. Noix, viandes simples, lait, pains de seigle, pomme, cidre chaud à la cannelle, grenades, miel, noisettes, pains d'épices, bettraves crues, potiron etc...

Enfin nous fûmes presque prêts. Hermione et moi détachâmes nos cheveux sur nos épaules. Harry déposa une couronne d'Acacias, de Cyprès, et d'Amandier, d'Iris Blanc et Bleu, de Primevères, et d'Edelweis sur ma tête. Je déposais en retour une couronne de Sureau, de Bouleau, et d'Orme, de Myrte, de Camélia Rouge et de Lys Noir sur la sienne. Hermione orna la tête de Neville d'une couronne de Chêne, de Frêne et de Cerisier, de Rose d'Argent, de Myosotis et de Fleur de Lune. Neville en fit de même avec la sienne d'une couronne de Saule, d'Olivier et de Noisetier, d'Edelweis, de Chardon et de Tournesol. Nous avions chacun préparé une couronne pour une autre personne que nous.

Je traçais avec une craie, les runes concacrées et les symboles sur la table, tandis que Neville les saupoudraient de cendres. Harry alluma une bougie noire et blanche à une bougie de la table. Nous nouâmes des rubans blancs, noirs et verts à nos poignets et retirâmes nos chaussures, collants et chaussettes. Hermione plaça quatre pierres à chaque points cardinaux.. Une émeraude au Nord. Une citrine à l'Ouest. Un rubis au Sud. Un Saphir à l'Est.

Bien sûr nous avions subi au fûr et à mesure que nous nous préparions, les regards de plus en plus nombreux sur nous, et les murmures, non seulement aux tables des Quatre Maisons mais aussi à la Table des Professeurs. Je m'étais chargé d'informer Perceval Weasley et Karen Selwyn, les deux Préfets de Gryffondor que nous allions faire quelque chose pour Samain. Hermione avait prévenu le Professeur MacGonagall tandis qu'Harry et Neville se chargeaient de nos amis.

Normalement le Professeur Dumbledore et l'ensemble de l'Equipe Enseignante avait été prévenu. Mais à voir le visage sombre du Professeur Rogue qui venait de se lever et s'avançait à grands pas vers nous ce n'était pas le cas. Je me tendais, me préparant à l'affrontement, quand Perceval se leva et barra le passage au Professeur Rogue.

Nous les vîmes échanger des mots sans en entendre aucun, le Professeur Rogue de plus en plus vindicatif, au fûr et à mesure. Pourtant Perceval resta campé sur ses positions, ferme et déterminé. Finalement le Professeur Rogue fit demi-tour rageur et rejoignit à grands pas la Table des Professeurs. Neville énonça, exprimant notre pensée à tous les quatre et sans doute à la quasi totalité de la Salle:

-"Je ne croyais jamais dire ça, mais je pense que Perceval Weasley est le plus brave et le plus fou des Gryffondors présents dans cette salle..."

Il fallait voir la tête éberluée de tout le monde, surtout celles de Fred, Georges et Ron, pour comprendre à quel point. Croisant le regard de Perceval, je posais ma main droite sur mon coeur et m'inclinais légèrement vers lui en signe de respect et de reconnaissance. Il répondit par le même geste mais avec en plus sa main gauche avancée en avant paume vers le ciel, pour montrer qu'il acceptait mes remerciements et mon respect. Comme quand il avait accepté pour Samain quand j'étais allé le voir, je fus agréablement surprise par sa connaissance et son respect des Traditions et Lois Anciennes.

Le Professeur Dumbledore finit par lancer le Banquet. Harry me passa la bougie qu'il avait. Inspirant profondément, je me levais dans l'Allée. Parmi nous Quatre, j'avais été choisi pour mener la Cérémonie. Essayant d'ignorer les regards et les murmures, je commençais à parler:

-"

Nous sommes rassemblés en cette Nuit pour célébrer Samain.

La Lumière a crût et elle doit maintenant décroitre.

Les Ténèbres ont décrut et doivent maintenant croitre.

Mort de la Lumière, Naissance des Ténèbres.

Naissance des Ténèbres, Mort de la Lumière."

Je fis une pause puis repris:

-"

Cette Nuit est la Nuit de Samain.

Cette Nuit est la Nuit des Morts.

Dès cet Instant et de par Minuit, jusqu'aux Premiers Rayons du Jour,

Les Bougies seront allumées et les Morts se mêleront aux Vivants.

Cette Nuit est la Nuit où les Frontières s'effacent.

Cette Nuit est la Nuit des Morts.

Sous ton regard, Magia, toi qui est notre Mère à tous,

Morts et Vivants te célébreront toi et ce que tu nous offres.

Nous te saluons et te rendons grâce Magia, toi qui est notre Mère."

Harry, Hermione et Neville répétèrent chacun leur tour alors que j'allumais la Bougie dans la Citrouille:

-"Nous te saluons et te rendons grâce Magia, toi qui est notre Mère."

Un Vent balaya la Salle alors que j'allumais la Première Bougie, et le Sol frémit sous nous. Je souris intérieurement. Magia nous entendait. Je continuais allumant le feu dans le Chaudron:

-"

Un Feu pour le Passé, un Feu pour l'Avenir.

Un Feu pour l'Ancienne, un Feu pour la Nouvelle.

Un Feu pour les Parents, un Feu pour les Descendants."

L'Ancienne et la Nouvelle, pour l'Ancienne et Nouvelle Année selon l'Ancien Calendrier, qui finissait et commençait respectivement avec Samain. Les Parents pour nos Ancêtres et les Morts. Les Descendants pour Nous, les Vivants. Un autre Vent balaya la Salle et le Sol frémit à nouveau alors qu'un feu aux Flammes Blanches et Noires crépitait dans le Chaudron. Harry, Neville et Hermione répétèrent mes paroles. J'étais quasiment sûre que toute la Grande Salle nous regardait à présent. N'eut-ce été les Magies de Neville, Hermione et Harry, et Magia qui s'éveillait, j'aurai flanché. A la place, j'énonçais:

-"

Magia, porte ton regard sur tes Enfants, cette Nuit.

En ce Lieu Ancestral, nous te rendons hommage et nous rendons hommage à Nos Morts.

Nous Saluons et Invitons ceux qui t'Honorèrent en créant cet Endroit."

Allumant la Première Bougie Blanche des Quatre Cardinaux, prés de l'Emeraude au Nord, j'énonçais:

-"

Nous Saluons et Appellons au Nord, le Seigneur Salazar Serpentard de la Famille Serpentard, Fondateur de la Noble et Rusée Maison Serpentard.

A travers la Mort, puisses ton regard se porter sur nous, Salazar

Et nous accorder Ruse et Ambition, à nous Enfants de l'Ecole que tu as fondé.

Nous te saluons et t'appelons, toi, Salazar, qui tel le Serpent frappe agilement et Protège les Siens Farouchement!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Harry, Neville et Hermione répétèrent ma dernière phrase mais pas les Runes que j'avais énoncées. J'ignorais les exclamations et les murmures alors que j'Appelais le Fondateur de la Maison Serpentarde. Les Tentures Vertes et Argent accrochées aux Murs de la Grande Salle, frémirent comme agitées d'un Vent invisible concentré sur elles, et il nous sembla entendre une Voix d'Homme murmurer:

-"J'Entends et je Reçois, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

Allumant la Deuxième Bougie Blanche près du Saphir, à l'Est, j'énonçais:

-"

Nous Saluons et Appelons à l'Est , la Dame Rowena Serdaigle de la Famille Serdaigle, Fondatrice de la Noble et Sage Maison Serdaigle.

A travers la Mort, puisses ton regard se porter sur nous, Rowena

Et nous accorder Sagesse et Créativité, à nous Enfants de l'Ecole que tu as fondé.

Nous te saluons et t'appelons, toi, Rowena, qui tel l'Aigle plonge vivement et Protège Ardemment les Siens !

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Hermione, Harry et Neville répétèrent à nouveau, tandis que c'était au tour des Tentures Bleues et Bronzes, accrochées au Mur de s'agiter, alors qu'il nous semblait entendre une Voix de Femme murmurer:

-"J'Entends et je Reçois, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

Allumant la Troisième Bougie, prés du Rubis au Sud, j'énonçais:

-"

Nous Saluons et Appelons au Sud, le Seigneur Godric Gryffondor de la Famille Gryffondor, Fondateur de la Noble et Brave Maison Gryffondor.

A travers la Mort, puisses ton regard se porter sur nous, Godric

Et nous accorder Bravoure et Volonté, à nous Enfants de l'Ecole que tu as fondé.

Nous te saluons et t'appelons, toi, Godric, qui tel le Lion furtivement bondit et Protège Vaillamment les Siens!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Harry, Neville et Hermione répétèrent alors, tandis que les Tentures Rouges et Or s'agitèrent et qu'ils nous semblaient entendre une Voix d'Homme murmurer:

-"J'Entends et je Reçois, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

Je continuais à me déplacer, autour de la table lentement, mes pieds nus sur la Pierre qui semblaient se réchauffer au fûr et à mesure de la Cérémonie. J'avais été terrifiée quand Neville, Hermione et Harry m'avaient désigné pour être la Maitresse de Cérémonie. Certes j'étais celle qui connaissait le mieux les Rites de Samain, sans même avoir lu le livre envoyé par Tante Walburga.

Mais le Maitre de Cérémonie était d'ordinaire, le Chef de Famille, le plus âgé, le plus expérimenté, avec des décennies d'expérience et d'entrainement sous la houlette du précédent Maitre de Cérémonie. Je n'avais que 11 ans, j'étais presque une Paria de ma propre Famille, personne ne m'avait formé, je n'avais pas l'assurance, l'aisance de Neville, Harry, ou Hermione...

Personne n'avait jamais compté sur moi à part eux, et jamais pour quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi essentiel. Oui j'avais été terrifiée. D'autant plus devant tout ces regards et ces murmures. Maintenant je n'avais plus peur.

C'était comme si Neville, Harry, Hermione, Magia, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor... me portaient. Comme si chaque personne que j'appelais, enlevait un peu plus de ma peur et me soutenais. Allumant la Quatrième Bougie des Quatre Cardinaux, prés de la Citrine à l'Ouest, j'énonçais:

-"

Nous Saluons et Appelons à l'Est , la Dame Helga Poufsouffle de la Famille Poufsouffle, Fondatrice de la Noble et Loyale Maison Poufsouffle.

A travers la Mort, puisses ton regard se porter sur nous, Helga

Et nous accorder Loyauté et Patience, à nous Enfants de l'Ecole que tu as fondée.

Nous te saluons et t'appelons, toi, Helga, qui tel le Blaireau griffe ardamnent

et Protège les Siens Férocement !

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Neville, Harry et Hermione répétèrent après moi alors que les Tentures Noires et Jaunes frémissaient aux Murs, et qu'il nous semblait entendre une Voix de Femme murmurer:

-"J'Entends et je Reçois, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

Ce n'était pas par hasard si j'avais terminé le Tour des Points Cardinaux par la Dame Helga Poufsouffle. Le dernier cité était celui qui était mis le plus à l'honneur. J'avais su tout de suite quel Fondateur, je voulais le plus honorer. Pas Godric Gryffondor, Fondateur de ma Maison comme on aurait pu s'y attendre.

Mais la Maison de celle qui avait prôné les Valeurs que je voulais mettre à l'Honneur: la Loyauté. La Compréhension. L'Ouverture. Valeurs qui faisaient que je fêtais Samain cette nuit avec Trois Amis Cher à mon Coeur.

Plus que la Maison qui était la Mienne, c'était elle ainsi que je voulais honorer. Et les Sangs-Purs et ceux qui venaient de Familles connaissant les Rites Anciens l'avaient bien notés comme le montraient les murmures, surtout ceux venant de la Table des Jaunes et Noirs. Me plaçant en Tête de Table, la Bougie dans la Main, j'énonçais:

-"

Au Nord, Salazar.

A l'Est, Rowena.

Au Sud, Godric.

A l'Ouest, Helga.

Poudlard tes Mères et tes Pères ont été Appelés.

Poudlard, les Quatre Fondateurs se sont Réveillés.

Poudlard nous te Saluons et nous t'Appelons.

Toi qui nous Abrite et nous Protège.

Toi qui nous Enseigne et nous Apprend.

Toi qui nous Elève et nous Révèle.

Poudlard nous te Saluons et nous t'Appelons!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Hermione, Harry et Neville répétèrent l'Appel, alors que toutes les Tentures s'agitaient et qu'ils nous semblaient entendre comme un rire joyeux ni féminin ni masculin, et une main caresser doucement nos joues tandis qu'un baiser était déposé sur notre Front. Bien que troublée, je continuais:

-"

En cette Nuit, les Morts et les Vivants se Mêlent.

En ce Lieu, Morts et Vivants sont Appelés.

A cette Table, Vivants et Morts vont Siéger.

Il est temps maintenant de Nommer et d'Appeler les Vivants."

Neville, Harry et Hermione répétèrent:

-"Il est temps maintenant de Nommer et d'Appeler les Vivants."

J'énonçais:

-"

Fleur, Arbre, Pierre, Métal, Être, Elément, Astre ou Vent.

A chacun qu'il soit Mort ou Vivant, les Résonances doivent être."

Allumant la bougie devant Harry, j'énonçais regardant droit dans les yeux Harry:

-"

Je te Nommes et l'Appelle, Vivant qui siège à cette table

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Lys Noir, je te nomme.

Sureau, je te nomme.

Jade, je te nomme.

Vif d'Argent, je te nomme.

Occamys, par l'Ecaille, je te nomme.

Eau, je te nomme.

Zéphyr, je te nomme.

Couronné de Sureau, de Bouleau, et d'Orme, de Myrte, de Camélia Rouge et de Lys Noir.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Hadrian James Charlus Potter, Fils de James Charlus Potter et de Liliane Jane Potter Née Evans, Porteur du Sang de la Famille Potter et de la Très Famille Black, Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par le Lys Noir, le Sureau, le Jade, le Vif d'Argent, l'Occamys, l'Eau et le Zéphyr, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!"

Harry énonça d'une voix claire, ses yeux dans les miens:

-"J'Entend et je suis Nommé et ainsi, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, je m'Assied à cette Table."

J'inclinais la tête vers lui et Saluais:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Hadrian!"

Marchant lentement, j'allais à Hermione. La regardant droit dans les yeux, j'allumais la Bougie devant elle et énonçais:

-"

Je te Nommes et l'Appelle, Vivant qui siège à cette table

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Tournesol, je te nomme.

Saule, je te nomme.

Oeil de Tigre, je te nomme.

Cuivre, je te nomme.

Faucon Pélerin, par la Plume, je te nomme.

Air , je te nomme.

Soleil, je te nomme.

Couronné de Saule, d'Olivier et de Noisetier, d'Edelweis, de Chardon et de Tournesol.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger, Fille d'Heather Elizabeth et de Tom Alphard Granger , Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par le Tournesol, le Saule, l'Oeil de Tigre, le Cuivre, le Faucon Pélerin, l'Air et le Soleil, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!"

Hermione énonça d'une voix ferme, la tête haute:

-"J'Entend et je suis Nommé, et ainsi, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, je m'Assied à cette Table."

J'inclinais la tête vers lui et Saluais:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Hermione!"

Marchant lentement, j'allais à Neville. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, j'allumais la Bougie devant lui et énonçais:

-"

Je te Nommes et l'Appelle, Vivant qui siège à cette table

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Fleur de Lune, je te nomme.

Chêne, je te nomme.

Onyx, je te nomme.

Acier, je te nomme.

Porc-épic, par la Dent, je te nomme.

Terre, je te nomme.

Lune, je te nomme.

Couronné de Chêne, de Frêne et de Cerisier, de Rose d'Argent, de Myosotis et de Fleur de Lune.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle , Neville Frank Harfang Londubat, Fils de Frank Leo Londubat et d'Alice Queenie Née Dragonneau, Porteur du Sang de la Famille Londubat et de la Famille Dragonneau, Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par la Fleur de Lune, le Chêne, l'Onyx, l'Acier, le Porc-épic, la Terre et la Lune, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!"

Neville le visage fier, énonça:

-"J'Entend et je suis Nommé, et ainsi, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, je m'Assied à cette Table."

J'inclinais la tête vers lui et Saluais:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Neville!"

Neville se leva dans l'Allée et je lui passais la Bougie avant d'aller m'assoir à ma place pour être Appelé. Neville vint se placer prés de moi et Allumant la Bougie devant moi énonça:

-"

Je te Nommes et l'Appelle, Vivant qui siège à cette table

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Edelweis, je te nomme.

Acacias, je te nomme.

Opale, je te nomme.

Or, je te nomme.

Chat-Garous, par le Poil, je te nomme.

Feu, je te nomme.

Etoile du Nord, je te nomme.

Couronné d'Acacias, de Cyprés, et d'Amandier, d'Iris Blanc et Bleu, de Primevères, et d'Edelweis.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy, Fille de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Altair Née Black, Porteuse du Sang de la Famille Malfoy et de la Famille Black , Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par l'Eldweis, l'Accacias, l'Opale, l'Or, le Chat-Garous, le Feu, et l'Etoile du Nord, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!"

Je sentis ces mots Réveiller quelque chose en moi et Frémir. Je répondis d'une voix assurée que je m'étonnais intérieurement d'être la mienne:

-"J'Entends et je suis Nommé, et ainsi en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, je m'Assieds à cette Table."

Neville inclina la tête vers moi et Salua:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Adal!"

Me relevant, je repris la Bougie et Neville retourna s'asseoir. J'énonçais en bout de table:

-"

Les Vivants ont été Appelés et Nommés, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table.

Il est temps maintenant d'Appeller nos Morts."

Neville, Hermione et Harry répétèrent:

-"Il est temps maintenant d'Appeller nos Morts."

Mon Coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. J'allais devant l'Assiette à la droite de la mienne, et Allumant la Bougie:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Chèvre-feuille, je te nomme.

Amandier, je te nomme.

Aigue-Marine, je te nomme.

Platine, je te nomme.

Renard Argenté, par le Poil, je te nomme.

Air, je te nomme.

Mercure, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle , Julius Salazar Malfoy, Fils d'Abraxas Helios Malfoy et de Camélia Nasree Née Flint, Porteur du Sang des Familles Malfoy et Flint, Membre de la Noble et Rusée Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 12 années et qui est mon Oncle de par mon Père.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par le Chèvre-feuille, l'Amandier, l'Aigue-Marine, le Platine, le Renard Argenté, l'Air, et Mercure en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz! "

Un Vent Passa dans la Grande Salle et il nous sembla entendre une Voix de Jeune Garçon murmurer, alors que je sentais un baiser sur ma joue:

-"J'Entends et je suis Nommé, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

D'une Voix que je voulus ferme, je Saluais:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Julius!"

Je marchais et allais jusqu'à l'Assiette entre celle d'Hadrian et moi. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu. D'une voix serrée par l'émotion, j'Enonçais en Allumant la Bougie:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Cigüe, je te nomme.

Cyprès, je te nomme.

Perle Noire, je te nomme.

Argent, je te nomme.

Tigre Blanc, par le Croc, je te nomme.

Feu, je te nomme.

Neptune, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Regulus Acturus Black, Fils d'Orion Black et de Walburga Irma Séléné Black, Porteur du Sang des Familles Black, Membre de la Noble et Rusée Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 11 années en une pareille Nuit de Samain et qui est mon Cousin et mon Parrain.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par la Cigüe, le Cyprès, la Perle Noire, l'Argent, le Tigre Blanc, le Feu, et Neptune, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Le Choix de qui j'allai Appeller et Honorer en cette Nuit de Samain avait été vite fait. Cet Oncle mort très jeune, que je n'avais même pas eu une chance de connaitre. Et ce Parrain dont je n'avais aucun souvenir. La Voix d'un Jeune Homme murmura:

-"J'Entends et je suis Nommé, et en cette Nuit, avec vous je m'Assois."

Je haletais silencieusement cette fois quand des bras invisibles s'entourèrent autour de moi en une douce étreinte et que la voix ne murmura qu'à moi:

-"Je suis tellement fier de toi..;"

Une Larme roula sur ma joue alors qu'une Grande Chaleur restait en moi et j'eus du mal à pronconcer les mots:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Regulus!"

Neville se leva et je lui passais ma Bougie pour aller m'asseoir. L'un après l'autre nous devions appeler nos Morts. Harry pressa ma main sous la table et nous nous sourîmes, d'un sourire triste plein de compréhension et en en même temps, d'un peu de joie. Neville tenant la bougie, alla à la place entre la sienne et celle d'Hermione, alluma la bougie et énonça:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Iris Blanc et Bleu, je te nomme.

Orme, je te nomme.

Améthyste, je te nomme.

Iridium, je te nomme.

Papillon, par l'Aile, je te nomme.

Feu, je te nomme.

Pluton, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Doréa Melania Psychée Potter Née Black, Fille d'Acturus Sirius Alexandre Black et de Mélania Née MacMillan, Epouse de Charlus Hadrian Godric Potter, Mère de James Charlus Potter, Porteuse du Sang des Familles Black et MacMillan, Membre de la Noble et Rusée Maison de Salazar Serpentard.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela plus de 10 années et qui est ma Parente.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par l'Iris Blanc et Bleu, l'Orme, l'Améthyste, l'Iridium, le Papillon, le Feu, et Pluton, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Je pressais la main d'Harry alors que Neville appelait, sa Grand-Mère. Une main invisible caressa mes cheveux, et j'entendis murmurer:

-"Veilles bien sur lui, s'il-te-plait, ma douce petite nièce..."

Je murmurais trop bas pour qu'un vivant m'entende:

-"Je te le promets Tante Dorea."

J'entendis Harry haleter à mes côtés. Elle devait l'avoir lui aussi touché et lui avoir parlé. Je lui serrais plus fort la main. Neville inspirant profondément, énonça:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Doréa!"

Puis il alla à la Bougie à la droite de la sienne et l'allumant énonça:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Achillée Mille Feuilles, je te nomme.

Frêne, je te nomme.

Grenat, je te nomme.

Titane, je te nomme.

Abeille, par l'Aile, je te nomme.

Terre, je te nomme.

Saturne, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Léo Harfang Londubat, Fils d'Harfang Frank Londubat et de Calidora Lysandra Née Black, Père de Frank Léo Londubat, Epoux d'Augusta Londubat Née, Porteur du Sang des Maisons Black et Londubat, Membre de la Noble et Loyale Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 10 années et qui est mon Grand-Père.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par l'Achillée Mille Feuilles, le Frêne, le Grenat, le Titane, l'Abeille, la Terre, et Saturne, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz! "

Le vent souffla puis Neville haleta une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il lui fallut une seconde puis inspirant profondément, il inspira:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Léo!"

Harry se leva à son tour et Neville lui passa la Bougie avant d'aller s'asseoir. Allant à l'Assiette à la droite de la sienne, il l'alluma et énonca:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Myrte, je te nomme.

Peuplier, je te nomme.

Topaze, je te nomme.

Etain, je te nomme.

Ours, par la Griffe, je te nomme.

Terre, je te nomme.

Jupiter, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Charlus Hadrian Godric Potter, Fils d'Hadrian Eliott Théodore Potter et de Serena Enora Née Bones, Epoux de Doréa Melania Psychée Potter Née Black, Père de James Charlus Potter, Porteur du Sang des Maisons Potter et Bones, Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela plus de 10 années et qui est mon Grand-Père.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par la Myrte, le Peuplier, la Topaza, l'Etain, l'Ours, la Terre, et Jupiter, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Le Vent frémit et Harry aussi. Il énonça:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Charlus!"

Puis il alla à la Bougie de gauche en tête de table. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes et plus encore d'inspirations avant qu'il n'énonce d'une voix étranglée:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonance avec ton Être.

Camélia Rouge, je te nomme.

Pommier, je te nomme.

Turquoise, je te nomme.

Fer, je te nomme.

Cerf, par l'Os, je te nomme.

Feu, je te nomme.

Mars, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle James Charlus Potter, Fils de Charlus Hadrian Godric Potter et de Doréa Melania Psychée Née Black, Epoux de Liliane Jane Potter Née Evans, Père de Hadrian James Charlus Potter, Porteur du Sang des Maisons Potter et Black, Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 10 années en une pareille Nuit de Samain et qui est mon Père.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par le Camélia Rouge, le Pommier, la Turquoise, le Fer, le Cerf, la Terre, et Mars en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

J'entendis les Elèves et les Professeurs s'agiter et les murmures enfler. Je souris triste. On avait trop tendance à oublier que le 31 Octobre, Harry était devenu célèbre alors que ses parents étaient tués. Être célèbre pour avoir survécu alors que ses parents étaient morts n'avait rien d'enviable. Harry ferma les yeux, deux larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il bougeait les lèvres et je sentis mon coeur se serrer. Je sursautais quand une main vint se poser sur ma joue et qu'une Voix d'Homme me murmura:

-"Merci d'être là pour lui.."

Je restais une seconde figée avant de souffler à James Potter:

-"Non. C'est moi que le remercie d'être là."

Harry énonça tremblant:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, James!"

Vacillant Harry alla donner la Bougie à Hermione qui s'était levé, avant de se réasseoir, le corps parcouru de sanglots silencieux. Je l'enlaçais et il s'accrocha avec force à moi. Hermione alla à l'Assiette à la droite de la sienne, et l'allumant la voix tremblante énonca:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonnance avec ton Être.

Glycine, je te nomme.

Olivier, je te nomme.

Calcédoine, je te nomme.

Bronze, je te nomme.

Corbeau, par la Plume, je te nomme.

Air, je te nomme.

Uranus, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Maria Hermione Rowena Granger Née Asgwrn Fille de Alphard Eran Asgwrn et de Hermione Cassiopée Née Nos, Epouse de Granger, Mère de Tom Alphard Granger.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 8 années et qui est ma Grande-Mère.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par la Glycine, l'Olivier, la Calcédoine, le Bronze, le Corbeau, l'Air, et Uranus, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz! "

Les murmures enflèrent. Cela devait faire des siècles qu'un Mort Moldus n'avait pas été appellé à Samain, en Grande-Bretagne. Tout comme cela faisait des années que Samain n'était plus célébrée à Poudlard. Je sursautais aussi fort que pour James Potter quand une voix chevrotante de femme murmura à mon oreille:

-"Merci de la rendre heureuse, petite."

Je souris:

-"Elle me rend également heureuse et bien davantage encore..."

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Hermione énonca:

-"Bienvenue, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table, Maria!"

Puis. Elle alla à la dernière place. Là où restait une dernière bougie. En tête de table à droite. Celle de la personne que nous mettions le plus à l'honneur cette Nuit. Elle énonca:

-"

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle, Mort pour siéger à cette table,

Et Nomme ce qui est en Résonnance avec ton Être.

Lys Blanc, je te nomme.

Bouleau, je te nomme.

Citrine, je te nomme.

Or Blanc, je te nomme.

Biche , par l'Os, je te nomme.

Eau, je te nomme.

Vénus, je te nomme.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par les Noms sous lesquels te connaissent les Vivants.

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle Liliane Jane Potter Née Evans, Fille de Charles Edgard Evans et de Jane Mérope Née Neidr, Membre de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Toi qui mourut , il y a de cela 10 années en une pareille Nuit de Samain et qui est la Mère .

Je te Nomme et t'Appelle par le Lys Blanc, le Bouleau, la Citrine, l'Or Blanc, la Biche, l'Eau, et Vénus, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, pour siéger à cette Table!

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Nous avions discuté dans l'aprés-midi de qui nous allions appeller. J'appellerai Regulus et Julius. Neville appellerait Léo, son Grand-Père paternel mais aussi Doréa Potter Née Black à qui il était lointainement lié. Harry appellerait Charlus son Grand-Pére paternel, et son Père James. Et Hermione appellerait sa Grand-Mère Maternelle Maria, et Lily Potter Née Evans.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle aussi était Née-Moldue. Et que nous avions tous chacun deux personnes à appeller. Et surtout. Hermione passait la Dernière. Tout un Symbole. Elle cloturait les derniers Appels, était une Née-moldue participant à des Rites Anciens, et elle appellait Lily Evans Née-Moldue elle aussi.

Qui plus est... C'était Lily que nous avions vraiment voulu honorer le plus cette Nuit. Liliane Jane Potter Née Evans, Répartie à Gryffondor, une des plus brillantes et puissantes Sorcières de son temps, qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver Harry face à Voldemort.

Je pressais la main d'Harry avec force alors qu'il hoquetait et que des larmes roulaient à flôt sur ses joues. Puis je sursautais à mon tour alors qu'une étreinte douce et maternelle m'enveloppait avec un entêtant parfum de lys et qu'une voix me chuchotait à l'oreille:

-"Veillez bien les uns sur les autres et soyez heureux... Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleurs amis pour lui..."

Je ne pus que laisser sortir un faible son de ma gorge étranglée:

-"Et moi de même..."

Hermione alla vers moi et me repassa la Bougie. Je me relevais aprés une dernière pression de main à Harry. Revenant en bout de table, j'énoncais d'une voix que je voulus ferme:

-"

Les Morts ont été Appellés et Nommés, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu, à cette Table.

Cette Nuit est la Nuit de Samain, la Nuit où Morts et Vivants se mêlent.

Pour que les Morts siégent avec nous, et que Magia soit ravivée

Une Offrande de nos Êtres doit être faites."

Je confiais la Bougie à Harry et prit cérémonieusement l'Athamée. J'entendis à peine les murmures. Je piquais le bout de mon Index, et laissais goutter trois gouttes de sang dans le bol en bois tout en incantant:

-"

La Lumière a crût et elle doit maintenant décroitre.

Les Ténèbres ont décrut et doivent maintenant croitre.

Mort de la Lumière, Naissance des Ténèbres.

Naissance des Ténèbres, Mort de la Lumière.

Une pour la Vie, une pour la Mort, et une pour Magia.

Ainsi soit-il.

Uruz! Ziu! Ehwaz!"

Je passais l'Athamée à Neville, et récupérais ma Bougie. Quand Neville eut terminé, il le passa à Hermione qui eut fois qu'elle eut achevée d'incanter le donna à Harry. Aucun d'entre nous ne tréssaillit ou n'hésita en faisant ces gestes. Je récupérais cérémonieusement l'Athamée et le déposais à nouveau à côté du Bol, avant d'Incanter en mettant le Feu au Sang contenu dans celui-ci:

-"

Quatre pour la Vie.

Quatre pour la Mort.

Quatre pour Magia.

Tes Enfants Magia ont sacrifiés une Part de leur Être."

Hermione se leva tenant cérémonieusement le Baton sculpté en bois de Sureau, que Neville avait élaboré avec le plus grand soin durant deux mois, y gravant motifs de plantes, d'animaux, et runes. Je le pris dans ma main gauche en la remerciant d'une inclinaison de tête. Elle alla se rassoir. Le Baton était le dernier instrument. Utilisé pour lancer véritablement le Banquet de Samain. Je déposais la bougie au centre de la Table et énoncais avec solennité mais avec un sourire sur mon visage:

-"

Et maintenant, honorons nos Morts

Et Festoyons avec eux

A cette Table, en cette Nuit, en ce Lieu

Jusqu'à ce que les Rayons de l'Aurore percent l'Ombre

Sous le Regard de Magia."

Je tapais trois fois du baton sur le sol et chacun de ces coups fut comme un coup de tonnerre à travers la Salle. Hadrian, Hermione et Neville répétèrent en Coeur:

-"Festoyons sous le Regard de Magia et honorons nos Morts!"

Je déposais le baton, en bout de Table, bien allongé et vins me rasseoir à côté d'Hadrian. Prenant un petit pain, je le rompais. Ce fut le Signal. Mes Amis commencèrent eux-aussi à manger. Petit à petit, les murmures reprirent plus forts de même que les conversations, et les autres recommencèrent à manger. J'échangeais un regard avec Neville, Hermione et Hadrian. Le premier me sourit:

-"Tu as été parfaite, Adal. Une véritable Maitresse de Cérémonie."

Et malgré la tristesse qu'il restait en mon coeur, je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes oreilles, alors qu'Hermione souriait et qu'Hadrian riait aux éclats. Oui, il y avait de la tristesse. De la douleur. De la peine. Mais il y avait aussi de la Joie. De l'Amour. De l'Amitié. C'était cela Samain... Et c'était bien le premier que j'avais vraiment plaisir à fêter. Parce que je le faisais avec mes Amis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous festoyons depuis bien vingt bonnes minutes. Je tendais la main pour saisir le pichet d'hydromel et resservir Hadrian. Puis les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir avec fracas et le Professeur Quirell déboulla en courant dans le couloir principal en criant:

-"Un troll dans les cachots! Un troll!"

Aussitôt un silence total se fit. Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva. Le Professeur Quirell lacha:

-"Je voulais vous prévenir..."

Puis ses yeux se révulsérent et il s'évanouit tombant en avant et s'écrasant sur le sol.


	21. Chapter 17: Que dansent les Morts

Un petit mot tout d'abord:

Je suis allée hier voir Les Animaux Fantastiques 2: Les Crimes de Grindelwald au cinéma. Et malgré que ce soit génialissimes, il y a eu un petit hic par rapport à une Chose-Dont-Je-Ne-Dirai-Pas-Le-Nom-Pour-Ne-Pas-Spoiler, et mon histoire. Pour ceux qui sont allés le voir et qui ont lu mon histoire, particulièrement le chapitre 14, vous aurait sûrement remarqué. Disons que malgré le génialissime film Les Crimes de Grindelwald et ses rebondissements, je vais rester fixer sur ce que j'ai écrit avant que le film ne sorte. En espérant que pour Ceux-Qui-Sauront ça ne vous décevra pas ou pas trop.

Sinon, laissez moi s'il-vous-plaît des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. J'aime bien voir que les gens me mettent en favoris ou en follow mais j'aime encore mieux savoir ce qu'ils pensent. Bonne lecture à tous avec ce chapitre un poil plus court et qui j'espère vous plaira malgré tout;)

Chapitre 17:

Le temps parut se suspendre. L'espace d'un instant rien ne bougea. Le temps parut se suspendre. Mille et quelques élèves et professeurs figés, le regard posé sur la silhouette de Quirell. Puis. A l'instant même où il toucha le sol, tout explosa. Mille élèves et quelques se levèrent en hurlant et en enjambant les bancs. Je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger. Le Professeur Dumbledore hurla s'aidant d'un Sonorus:

-"SIIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEENNNNCCCCEEEEE!"

Tout le monde arrêta de crier et de bouger, les têtes se tournant vers lui. La mienne y compris. Plus calmement et posément il continua:

-"Bien. Jeunes gens pas d'affolement. Les Préfets vont ramener leurs condisciples dans les dortoirs. Les Professeurs vont m'accompagner jusqu'aux cachots."

Dortoirs. Cachots. Le souvenir d'une conversation avec Olivier Dubois pestant sur les joueurs de Quidditch fourbes se tapissant dans leurs cachots lugubres. Mais attendez... Je me levais d'un bond, alors que mes yeux croisaient ceux d'Hermione écarquillés qui avait fait le même raisonnement que moi dans sa tête. Tout le monde s'agissait en bruissant autour de nous, se préparant à sortir de la Grande Salle. Je pris vite ma décision. Je criais à Hermione pour me faire entendre:

-"Occupes toi d'informer Harry et Neville et allez prévenir les Préfets des autres Maisons!"

Plongeant dans la Foule, je me frayais un chemin dedans jusqu'à la table la plus éloignée de celle des Gryffondors. Ma progression était comme facilité, par une sorte d'assemblages de vents m'entourant. Comme si les Morts eux aussi voulaient m'aider dans mes actions. Je repérais les cheveux rouges sombres de Caius Balthorzy Préfet de Serpentard à quelques mètres. Je hurlais pour me faire entendre:

-"Préfet Balthorzy!"

Il se retourna vers moi, de même que la quasi totalité des têtes Serpentardes autour de nous. Je parvins à l'atteindre à bout de souffle. Il assena:

-"Que veux-tu Malfoy?"

Je parvins à dire d'une voix hachée:

-"Le, troll, est, dans les cachots... Comme, les dortoirs, de Serpentard..."

Et là je vis la compréhension et l'horreur apparaitre dans le regard argent, de même que sur les visages des Serpentards les plus âgés. Puis il se reprit en quelques secondes. Et ordonna froid et décidé:

-"Faites passer le message de rester chacun à sa place. Maintenant."

Il reposa ses yeux sur moi, alors que les membres les plus âgés des verts et argents s'exécutaient. J'énonçais ayant repris mon souffle et remis mon Masque:

-"On s'occupe de prévenir les autres Préfets des autres Maisons."

Il avanca la question, me regardant insondable:

-"Pourquoi?"

Je n'avais pas besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Je lâchais avant de faire volte-face et d'entreprendre de rejoindre la Table des Gryffondors:

-"Parce qu'aucun enfant, ne mérite de mourir parce qu'il est dans une Maison. Et que même si je suis en désaccord avec certains de ses membres, je ne souhaites en aucun cas leur mort."

Je rejoignis Hermione qui se tenait prés de Perceval. Notant au passage que Neville et Harry avaient du réussir à prévenir les Préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle également puisque l'évacuation s'était arrêtée de ce que je pouvais voir. Hermione me demanda:

-"Alors?"

J'énonçais:

-"Le Préfet Balthorzy, s'occupe de faire circuler l'information dans sa Maison et de la garder calme."

Elle souffla de soulagement. Je n'étais pas loin de faire de même. Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine depuis l'annonce de Quirell. Mes mains tremblaient presque. Cependant je ne paniquais pas. J'avais eu peur jusqu'à ce que je vois la lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de Caius Balthorzy . Mais cette peur ne m'avait pas submergé. Je n'étais pas proche de faire une Crise. J'en étais même loin.

Et je savais pourquoi. C'était la Nuit de Samain. La Nuit des Morts. J'étais la Maitresse de Cérémonie. Celle-ci n'était pas terminée. Le pouvoir de Samain coulait en moi. La Force et la Présence des Morts m'enveloppaient, je le sentais, et me portaient. Et à voir la mine mi-étonnée mi-émerveillée d'Hermione, elle le sentait aussi.

Deux tignasses, une noire et désordonnée comme un nids d'Augrey et l'autre châtains un peu mieux peignée, nous rejoignirent au moment où le Professeur MacGonagall les sourcils froncés s'avançait vers nous ( les élèves) et plus précisément de Perceval. Elle interpella celui-ci:

-"Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Weasley? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas fait encore sortir les élèves?"

Ce fut la Préféte de Serdaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire qui s'avança pour parler:

-"Nous étions entrain de le faire, Professeur MacGonagall. Mais certains élèves nous ont fait remarquer, à nous les Préfets, que le Troll selon les dires se trouvait aux dernières nouvelles dans les cachôts... Lieu où se situent les Dortoirs des Serpentards."

Plus de la moitié des Professeurs qui se trouvaient encore là, hoquetèrent en se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait. Un goût amer passa dans ma bouche. Pas un de toute évidence, n'y avait pensé. En parlant de penser... Neville chuchota:

-"Quelqu'un a pensé au Professeur Quirell?"

Nous échangeâmes tous les quatre, un regard un peu coupable. Et laissant les Préfets et les Professeurs se dépatouiller ensembles nous allâmes auprès du Professeur Quirell. Qui était toujours évanoui au sol. Je demandais pas trop sûre de comment on devait s'y prendre:

-"Est-ce qu'il faut lui tapoter les joues ou lui verser de l'eau dessus? Je crains de n'avoir pas de sels sur moi..."

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Hermione secouait légèrement l'épaule du Professeur en l'appelant doucement:

-"Professeur Quirell? Professeur?"

Je décidais qu'ils en sortaient très bien pour le secouer et choppant un gobelet, y versais un peu de l'hydromel qui était à notre coin de table tandis qu'Harry retournait aux nouvelles. Je me souvenais d'une remarque de ma Grand-Mère Camélia Malfoy, comme quoi c'était un meilleur remontant que les sels. Le Professeur Quirell battit des paupières semblant reprendre ses esprits. Il croassa:

-"Mlle Granger? Monsieur Londubat?"

Il faut dire que leur visage occupaient tout son champs de vision, vraisemblablement. Neville et Hermione l'aidèrent à se redresser et à s'asseoir, et je lui tendais le verre d'hydromel en énonçant:

-"Tenez Professeur. Cela vous aidera à retrouver vos esprits."

Il murmura tout en prenant le gobelet:

-"Merci Mlle Malfoy..."

Je hochais la tête sans un mot, pour toute réponse. L'homme but à petites gorgées le gobelet jusqu'à le finir. Il demanda tout en me le rendant:

-"Que s'est-il passé?"

Ce fut Neville qui répondit. Bien plus diplomate que moi. Bien plus concis qu'Hermione. Et bien plus présent qu'Hadrian qui était parti à la pêche aux informations.

-" Vous avez annoncé qu'il y avait un Troll dans les cachots puis vous avez perdu conscience. Après un moment de panique, le Directeur a ordonné que les élèves soient reconduits dans les cachots. Les Préfets sont actuellement entrain de faire remarquer au Corps enseignant que c'est une mauvaise idée sachant que les Dortoirs des Serpentards se trouvent dans les dits cachots."

J'ai dit "plus" diplomate que moi. Il ne l'était pas totalement tout de même et cassait allégrement du sucre sur le dos du Directeur (encore une expression moldue très drôle). Il y avait de quoi, il faut dire. Et sur ceux des Professeurs aussi. Il avait fallu, que quatre gamins de 11 ans pointent le problème à des Préfets et que ces derniers le leur disent pour qu'ils le voient.

Hadrian revint à ce moment là. Je le questionnais légèrement sarcastique ne me souciant nullement de la présence de Quirell à cet instant:

-" Allons-nous être armés et envoyés à la rencontre du Troll ou devons-nous nous choisir un Champion?"

Hadrian énonça avec une nonchalance malicieuse à faire pâlir de jalousie Blaise Zabini et les Jumeaux:

-" Nous armer, pour quoi faire? Nous allons simplement envoyer une jeune première année, sans doute Hermione dans les toilettes de cet étage où le Troll ira à la recherche de chair tendre et jeune, puis Neville et moi courrons épiquement à sa rescousse. "

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua:

-"Et tu finiras suspendue par les pieds, ta baguette dans son nez parce que tu auras essayé de le chevaucher sans succès."

Hermione continua:

-"Et je soufflerais la formule de Wingardium Leviosa à Neville, qui l'exécutera avec brio sur la massue du troll pour l'assommer avec."

Je sifflais:

-"Pas mal... Et moi que ferais-je oh vaillants Guerriers?"

Hadrian énonça avec le plus grand sérieux:

-"Tu nous encourageras en mangeant du pop-corn et en agitant un ridicule minuscule mouchoir en dentelles, tout en portant nos couleurs."

Je souris amusée avant d'énoncer:

-"Et sinon quel autre plan génial, notre cher Corps Enseignant nous a-t-il concocté?"

Hadrian énonça, plus sérieux:

-"Les Professeurs vont sortir s'occuper du Troll à l'exception des Professeurs Sinistra et Bibine qui vont rester pour nous surveiller dans la Grande Salle, où nous allons continuer le Banquet et où nous dormirons cette nuit, afin qu'ils soient assurés qu'il n'y ait plus aucun danger dans tout le château."

J'énonçais calme et impassible en apparence:

-"C'est déjà plus logique et raisonnable que de se servir de bouclier humain avec la Maison Serpentard."

Neville fronça les sourcils:

-"Adal..."

Je lâchais, à voix basse les yeux fixés sur le sol:

-"Si le Troll avait été dans les alentours de la Tour de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor, ils auraient pensés à ne pas y envoyer les élèves. "

Je secouais la tête pour mettre court à mes pensées et stoppant mes amis avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, je reposais mes yeux sur le Professeur Quirell:

-"Vous portez-vous mieux, Professeur?"

Celui-ci me jeta un regard bizarre que je ne parvins pas à saisir, avant d'énoncer:

-"Je-je-je v-v-vais b-b-bien Mad-mad-mademoi-moi-moiselle-selle Mal-mal-malfoy, mer-mer-merci. Je-je-je v-v-vais all-all-aller rej-rej-rejoin-join-joindre-dre les-les-les au-au-au-tres-tres pro-pro-profe-fe-fesseurs-seurs..."

Et se faisant il se releva puis après un dernier salut et remerciement bégayant, il s'en alla d'un pas un rien chancelant rejoindre ses collègues. Je soupirais:

-"Puisque le Banquet doit continuer, alors continuons le notre... Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement réquisitionnés pour aller traquer le Troll..."

Nous nous exécutâmes quand une voix m'interpella:

-"Malfoy."

Je m'arrêtais. Mais ne me retournais pas, au contraire de mes Amies. Balthorzy continua:

-"La Maison Serpentard a une dette envers toi."

Je sentais qu'il le disait à contre-coeur. Je laissais échapper un petit rire:

-"Vous ne me devez rien. Il n'y a là nulle dette. C'est la Nuit de Samain. Et même si Morts et Vivants se mêlent, les premiers ne veulent point que l'on les rejoignent vraiment cette Nuit. Dis-toi que c'est mon idiotie irraisonnée de Gryffondor et restons-en là. "

Balthorzy énonça d'un ton non identifiable:

-"Tu es une enfant bien curieuse, Adal Malfoy..."

Je murmurais tout en sachant qu'il m'entendrait:

-"Et tu n'as pas idée à quel point Enfant de l'Ombre."

Je me remis en route. Le coeur battant à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Refusant de me retourner, un seul instant. Pas si ça signifiait croiser le regard gris d'une certaine personne. Qui était la raison principale, qui avait fait que j'avais bondis pour "sauver" la Maison Serpentarde. Quelque chose à laquelle, je ne voulais absolument pas réfléchir, pour le moment.

Nous nous rassîmes à notre table. Hadrian se tournant vers moi, me regarda plusieurs secondes avec intensité, insondable. Je retenais mon souffle, le coeur battant, pour une raison inconnue. Puis il leva les mains et réajusta ma couronne tout en replaçant mes mèches. Semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il rougit et bredouilla:

-"Ta couronne était un peu de travers."

Je me sentis devenir presqu'aussi rouge que lui alors que je répondais de manière plus maitrisée cependant:

-"Oh. Merci Hadrian."

Nous détournâmes tous les deux le regard, alors qu'il me semblait entendre des ricanements et rires amusés peu tangibles. Visiblement les Morts s'amusaient bien... Je me retins de sortir ma Baguette. On ne devait pas manquer de respect à ses Ainés encore moins aux Morts et encore moins à ceux que l'on Honorait en une Nuit de Samain. Et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si mes sorts pouvaient les affecter.

Secouant mentalement la tête, j'acceptais avec reconnaissance le gobelet de lait chaud miellé et épicé que me tendait Neville, tout en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Hadrian. J'allais attendre encore quelques minutes avant de reporter mon regard sur lui. Ca devait être l'adrénaline et les épices. C'est ça, oui, c'était l'adrénaline et les épices...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je riais à une blague d'Hadrian, toute gêne oubliée alors que nous discutions encore assis aux tables comme tout le monde même si à 23 heures passées nous ne mangions plus. Les Professeurs étaient revenus il y a un peu plus d'une heure avec la nouvelle que le Troll avait été neutralisé et que tout danger apparent était écarté mais que pour plus de prudence nous allions tout de même dormir dans la Grande Salle, cette nuit comme déclaré précédemment.

Puis. Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Et le son d'un violon se fit entendre. Je me redressais brusquement, mes cervicales craquant sous le choc. Je connaissais ce violon. Le son commença doucement et mélancoliquement. Les élèves se tournaient et chuchotaient de toutes parts cherchant d'où venait le son. Je murmurais:

-"Regulus...?"

La musique se fit plus forte. Plus proche. Comme un appel. Une invitation. Baissant les yeux sur mes genoux, je le vis. Comme apparue de nulle part. Il était rangé auparavant dans son étui dans le dortoir des filles de première année des Gryffondors. Et pourtant il était là à cet instant.

J'hésitais ma main frôlant le bois. Je n'avais jamais joué devant personne. Pas même Hermione. Pas même Neville. Pas même Harry. La musique se fit davantage entêtante, comme une supplique. Ma main se referma sur l'archet.

POV EXTERIEUR:

Tous chuchotaient et se questionnaient les uns les autres, cherchant d'où venait la musique. Puis. Le son d'un autre violon se fit entendre. Se joignant au premier. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bout de la Table des Gryffondors. Et restèrent figés devant ce qu'ils voyaient. Debout, les yeux fermés, Adal Malfoy tenait un violon et en jouait.

Tête penchée sur le côté, son menton calant son violon tandis que son bras droit maniait l'archet. Il se dégageait de sa personne à cet instant, ce mélange de fragilité et de force qui la caractérisait mais avec plus d'intensité encore que d'ordinaire, avec une élégance, une grâce et une sensibilité dans ses gestes, alors que les notes cascadaient de son violon s'enroulant autour de celles du premier.

C'était comme un dialogue, une danse. La musique avait commencé douce et mélancolique comme un appel. Et quelqu'un avait répondu à cet appel. La musique commença à se faire plus rapide, moins mélancolique.

Sans rouvrir les yeux ou arrêter de jouer, la petite fille aux boucles noires, s'avança vers l'espace inoccupé entre le bout des tables et les portes de la Grande Salle, et vint s'arrêter en son centre, à moitié tournée. La Magie frémissait dans la salle, et un vent invisible faisait vaciller les flammes des bougies et s'agiter les tentures aux murs. La musique des deux violons continua à s'accélérer, se faisant plus rythmée, plus sauvage, plus primaire, plus entrainante etc... La musique d'une sarabande.

Et soudain, les premiers, les fantômes du Château furent là. Dansant autour de la petite fille, sur sa musique et celle de l'autre violon. Ce furent, Ariane Miller, une Serdaigle de sixième année et Caius Willhem, un Serpentard de la même promotion , qui furent les premiers vivants à se lancer, se levant et se prenant la main pour virvolter parmi les fantômes. Puis Neville s'inclina devant Hermione et levant la main, lui proposant de danser et Hadrian faisant de même avec Susan Bones, ils s'avancèrent à leur tour sur l'espace de la piste.

Puis les tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, se levèrent sous l'impulsion des Préfets et firent se déplacer leur table pour les coller au mur, dégageant de l'espace. Celles des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. La sarabande se déplaça jusqu'au centre de l'espace de la Salle désormais dégagé, les danseurs morts et vivants tourbillonnant autour de la violoniste qui les yeux fermés tourbillonnaient de même.

De plus en plus de personnes se lancèrent dans la danse principalement des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Puis Perceval Weasley et Karen Selwyn se lancèrent sur la piste, suivis de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et ce fut le signal pour d'autres. Ce qui ne dansaient pas faisaient cercle autour d'eux. Des Serpentards parmi les plus anciens se lancèrent à leur tour.

Puis ils apparurent soudainement semblant sortir de nulle part. Ils n'étaient pas translucides et sans couleurs comme les fantômes, ils avaient comme une sorte de consistance et des couleurs quoiqu'un peu fanées, comme de vieilles photographies. Et ils dansaient parmi les fantômes et les vivants. Il y eut des cris et des hoquets étouffés alors que certains en reconnaissaient. Les Morts venaient de s'inviter réellement à Poudlard.

L'autre violoniste était visible désormais, un jeune homme à la crinière bouclée noire, aux yeux bleus rois, à la peau pâle et aux traits aristocratiques de 17-18 ans qui ressemblait comme un frère à Adal Malfoy, et qui jouait dos à la jeune fille, tourbillonnant avec elle. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes virvoltait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en épis et aux yeux noisettes derrière des lunettes rondes cerclées de fer.

Non loin un homme aux cheveux noirs parsemés de blanc aux yeux noisettes faisait danser une femme du même âge aux boucles noires striées de blanc et aux yeux bleu rois. Un garçon de 12-13 ans, aux cheveux blonds très pâle aux yeux d'argent et aux traits fins qui ressemblait de manière frappante à Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'un uniforme de Serpentard, riait et sautillait avec une fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambres fauves vêtue d'un uniforme de Poufsouffle et une autre rousse aux yeux chocolats vêtue d'un uniforme de Serdaigle. Un vieil homme aux cheveux et à la barbe argent, aux yeux de ciel et au visage lunaire faisait tourbilloner une vieille femme au regard chocolat pétillant.

Et au plus prés des deux violonistes, deux couples de danseurs vêtus de robes de sorciers médiévales, un homme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux ambres vêtu de rouge et or avec une femme aux cheveux ors et aux yeux marrons vêtue de jaune et de noir, et un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes vêtu de vert et d'argent avec une femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus rois vêtue de bleu et de bronze.

Morts et Vivants dansaient ensembles dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, aux sons de deux violonistes, un mort et une vivante, offrant un spectacle comme ce château n'en avait pas vu depuis des siècles. Et ils dansaient et dansaient alors que les musiciens jouaient encore et encore, avec des notes d'une complexité extraordinaire qui trahissaient le talent et le travail immenses qui étaient les leurs.

Puis. Alors que le premier rayon de l'aube perca les vitraux de la Salle, les Morts valsèrent une dernière fois, saluant, caressant la joue ou souriant à ceux à qui ils étaient rattachés avant de disparaitre dans la lumière. Le dernier fut le violoniste qui cessant de jouer, embrassa le front d'Adal Malfoy, avant de sourire et de virvolter une dernière fois. Immobile les yeux ouverts, ayant cessée de jouer, Adal Malfoy se tenait là.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle porta son regard sur le bout de la table où elle avait été assise durant le banquet, tandis que tous ayant cessé de danser, la regardait. Le feu dans le chaudron tout comme la bougie dans la citrouille était éteint. Car comme elle l'avait déclaré, Samain, Nuit des Morts et des Vivants, se devait de cesser au premier rayon du soleil levé.


	22. Chapter 18: Murmures Quidditch Héritages

Chapitre 18:

Nous étions le Samedi 22 Novembre. Trois semaines avaient passées depuis Samhain. Les murmures et les regards commençaient un peu à se calmer. Et oui. Les murmures et les regards. Et Godric savait, qu'ils avaient été oh combien nombreux depuis ce matin de Samedi 1 er Novembre, où la Danse avait cessé en même temps que la Nuit de Samhain, dés les premiers rayons du soleil levés. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les ans que Samhain était fêtée à Poudlard. La dernière fois avait datée d'avant la génération de nos grands-parents. Soit celle de Dumbledore. Voir avant.

Ce n'était pas non plus très courant de danser la sarabande avec les Morts, pas seulement les Fantômes mais aussi les Autres, venus spécialement de l'Au-delà pour danser avec les Vivants, durant 7 heures environ de minuit jusqu'aux rayons de l'aube. Autant dire que l'épuisement nous était tombé brutalement et soudainement dessus, quelques minutes après l'arrêt de la Sarabande et que nous nous étions tous écroulés pour dormir sur des matelas avec des oreillers et des duvets apportés par les Elfes de Maison, dans la Grande Salle.

Trop vidés pour regagner nos dortoirs. J'avais dormi en serrant mon violon contre moi, enroulée sur moi-même entourés d'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville, nous serrant les uns contre les autres comme une portée de chatons. Ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer nos couronnes ou nos rubans, ou de changer de vêtements. Ainsi protégés par les corps de mes Amis, j'avais dormi d'un sommeil paisible, sans trêve et plus important, sans rêve. Chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis très longtemps. Du genre d'avant mes 7 ans.

Nous nous étions tous réveillés le lendemain, ayant dormis toute la journée et toute la nuit. Et c'est là que les murmures et les regards avaient commencés. Pire que les premières semaines de cours. Pire qu'après que j'ai crié sur mon Père. Bien pire.

Et il y avait eu les lettres aussi. Des tonnes de lettres. De personnes que je n'avais jamais rencontré de ma vie et/ou jamais entendu parler. Autant de la Lumière, que des Ténèbres, que des Familles Neutres. Bien sûr, les élèves s'étaient empressés de courir écrire à leur parents pour leur raconter que le Survivant Lord en devenir Potter, la Paria Malfoy de Gryffondor, la Née-Moldue Granger Première ex aequao des Premières Années et l'Héritier Londubat Réputé Quasi Cracmol et ne l'étant pas, avaient effectués une Célébration de Samain dans la Grande Salle et que les Morts étaient apparus à Minuit pour danser au son du Violon de la Paria Malfoy de Gryffondor. Sans compter que les Serpentards savaient eux qui avaient avertis les Préfets du détail du Troll et des Cachots.

Autant dire que ça agitait les foules. Nous ne nous étions pas attendus à ça. A attirer un peu l'attention avec une Célébration de Samhain, oui. Mais le Violon, la Sarabande et l'apparition des Morts, eux, n'avaient pas du tout, été prévu. Neville avait déclaré que de toute façon, aucun de nous quatre n'était capables de faire quoique ce soit de normal, alors autant de pas pleurer pour un peu de Vin des Elfes renversé.

Mon seul réconfort à tout cela, était que je n'étais pas la seule qui attirait toutes ces manifestations d'attention mais que Hermione, Neville et Hadrian particulièrement les supportaient également. Maigre réconfort. Un autre réconfort était que personne ne nous abordait. Oh, pas qu'ils n'en mouraient pas tous d'envie. Mais nous avions deux sources de protections: nos amis et connaissances dont l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui formaient une barrière autour de nous pendant les repas mais aussi quand nous nous déplacions dans les couloirs, dans la Salle Commune ou à la Bibliothèque. Et les Professeurs, particulièrement les Directeurs de Maison qui avaient fait un discours à leur Maison respective afin que on nous laisse en paix.

Ce qui faisait que trois semaines après Samhain, nous étions toujours la cible de regards, murmures et de lettres. Même si ces trois phénomènes avaient diminués particulièrement le dernier. Une chose qui nous avait fait tous les quatre soupirer de soulagement. Parce qu'il avait fallu répondre à chaque lettre, avec soin. Et demander aux Professeurs de jeter des sorts d'analyse dessus. Parce qu'ils y avaient eu des lettres piégées dedans.

Car même si techniquement Neville et moi connaissions des sorts d'analyse et de neutralisation pour de tels cas, et par extension Hermione et Hadrian aussi car nous les en instruisions, nous ne voulions pas que cela se sache. Il était avantageux que l'on nous sous-estime. Et même si désormais avec Samhain et la manière dont nous avions rédigés nos lettres ( en suivant le Protocole des Anciennes Familles) , ils avaient des doutes, ils nous sous-estimaient encore grandement. Et nous tenions à ce qu'il en reste ainsi.

Ca c'était les réactions des autres. Les nôtres... Nous savions que nous ressortirions bouleversés de Samhain. Nous avions tous sous-estimés à quel point. Les plus bouleversés et chamboulés étaient sans contexte Hadrian et moi. Nous étions quasiment démolis. Particulièrement par la Sarabande. Et l'apparition des parents et grands-parents d'Hadrian et de mon Oncle et mon Parrain pour moi.

Hadrian et moi n'avions pas pleuré. Ni lui ni moi n'étions des grands pleureurs. Cela venait de nos enfances respectives. Pleurer était une faiblesse. Cela montrait nos fragilités, nos blessures. Alors lui et moi avions appris à renfermer en nous cela. Nous ne savions plus vraiment pleurer. Oh, lui et moi avions versé des larmes lors de Samhain. Mais c'était Samhain. C'était un cas particulier.

Ma dernière crise de larmes avait été après que j'ai crié sur mon Père. Et avant cela cela remontait à mes 7-8 ans. C'était vous dire. Et pour Hadrian cela remontait à peu prés au même âge. Les Dursleys n'étaient pas vraiment tendres avec les "larmes d'une monstre, d'un anormal" comme ils disaient.

Mais si ni Hadrian ni moi n'avions pas pleurés, nous étions tombés dans une profonde déprime. Nos débits de paroles étaient revenus à ceux de la première semaine de cours. Nous trifouillons plus que nous ne mangions nos assiettes. Nous passions des heures au coin du feu, ou de la fenêtre au lieu de dormir. Nos devoirs étaient fait et impeccablement certes. Mais dans un état second.

Et c'est là que Neville et Hermione étaient intervenus. Touchés mais moins que nous, ils avaient repoussés leur propre chagrin, mélancolie, pour s'occuper de nous. Nous forçant à manger. Nous harcelant de questions (surtout Hermione mais aussi Neville sur certains sujets comme la vie moldue pour Hadrian , et les sortilèges et runes pour moi) pour nous forcer à parler. Nous entrainant loin de la fenêtre ou du feu, dans des parties d'échecs, des lectures d'ouvrages etc...

Et ils avaient appelés du renfort. Olivier Dubois, le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch avait intensifié les entrainements pour occuper l'esprit d'Hadrian, et avait autorisé que Neville, Hermione et moi, y aillent. Ca avait des effets à la fois positifs et négatifs sur Hadrian et moi. Cela nous rappelait le Statut de Poursuiveur de James Potter, et celui d'Attrapeur de Regulus.

Les Jumeaux Weasleys commettaient blagues sur blagues pour nous distraire et nous faire rire, et je devais bien avouer que cela fonctionnait. Dean et Seamus, mais aussi Padma Patil et Kevin Entwisle par exemple, me questionnaient sur les rites, coutumes et les lois anciens. Perceval Weasley passaient du temps avec nous, nous aidant avec nos devoirs ou nos cours, nous conseillant.

Les Poufsouffles avaient une attitude différente aussi avec nous. En partie pour Samain et la Sarabande en général. Mais surtout parce que nous avions particulièrement honorés parmi les Fondateurs, Helga Poufsouffle, Fondatrice de leur Maison. C'était subtile. Mais visible si on y regardait bien.

Quand nous marchions dans les couloirs, des petits groupes de Poufsouffle s'intercalaient "par hasard" "sans faire exprès" entre les autres élèves et nous. Ils interpellaient ou bousculaient de même "par hasard" au même moment, les élèves qui essayaient de nous aborder.

Autant dire qu'il avait fallu, tellement enfoncés dans notre déprime que nous étions Hadrian et moi, que Neville et Hermione nous mettent le nez dessus pour que nous le voyons. Ce qui nous avait conduit (surtout moi) à réfléchir à toute vitesse, aux conséquences, nous sortant ainsi un peu plus de notre déprime.

Aujourd'hui en ce jour de Samedi 22 novembre, trois semaines après Samain, nous étions remis. Nous avions un peu changés certes, mais nous étions remis. Et certains changements pouvaient être qualifiés de positif. Hadrian et moi nous étions transformés en vrais Niffleurs. A savoir que nous initions de plus en plus de contacts, et faisions des câlins, (c'était extrêmement câlins les Niffleurs). Bon, je n'en faisais pas quand il y avait d'autres personnes et je n'en faisais qu'à Neville, Hermione et Hadrian. Je restais avec mon éducation, mon passé et ma personnalité. Mais j'initiais des contacts. Ce qui était un important progrès.

Assise sur un Banc contre une des Palissades du Terrain de Quidditch, Hermione, Neville et moi, étions plongés "officiellement" dans notre devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Officieusement, nous nous faisions des cheveux blancs pour Hadrian et restions bouche grande ouverte devant leurs figures. Et moi je mourais d'envie devant le vol des joueurs de Quidditch. Mes doigts frétillaient d'empoigner un balais et d'essayer de voler.

Olivier siffla une pause. Aussitôt les joueurs atterrirent prés de nous. Hermione distribua des petits bocaux de verre dans lesquels des petites flammes bleues, rouges et jaunes dansaient, fruits de nos sortilèges. Celles d'Hermione avaient un éclat particulier mais j'étais particulièrement fière des miennes. J'avais toujours eut un rapport particulier avec le feu.

Je distribuais pour ma part des fruits secs et des petites parts de quatre-quarts avec des gobelets de chocolat chaud, avec Neville. Une habitude que nous avions prise, de demander aux Elfes de Maison de nous laisser préparer de quoi faire un casse-croute de pause pour les joueurs de Gryffondor. Plus particulièrement lors des derniers entrainements plus nombreux, plus longs, plus intenses. Car en effet, Samedi prochain, Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard, pour le premier match de l'année... Et le premier d'Hadrian. Et aussi le premier auxquel Hermione et moi assisterions.

Je félicitais Hadrian tout en lui donnant un mug de chocolat chaud:

-"Bon travail, Hadrian. Le dernier piqué était impressionnant. L'attrapeur de Serpentard n'a qu'à bien se tenir."

Il me sourit tout en rougissant (et pas qu'à cause du froid) et en acceptant le mug:

-"Merci Adal. Toute l'équipe a bien travaillé, il est vrai."

Je souris en retour:

-"J'ai hâte de vous voir voler et Hermione aussi. C'est après tout notre premier match à toutes les deux. "

Il y eut un bruit de porcelaine qui se brise. Sursautant nous tournâmes la tête, pour découvrir Oliver, qui bouche grande ouverte me regardait avec une expression, proprement horrifiée. Il bredouilla:

-"Tu..Tu...Tu... Tu n'as jamais vu de match de Quidditch?"

Ah, je comprenais mieux. Pour un fanatique de Quidditch comme l'était, le Capitaine de Gryffondor, ça devait être au même niveau que le meurtre de bébés chats. D'autant plus que si Hermione avait l'excuse de ne connaitre le monde magique que depuis quelques mois, ce n'était pas mon cas. J'aussais les épaules faussement à l'aise, tout en détournant le regard un peu gênée d'être le centre de l'attention:

-"Mes Parents estiment qu'il n'est pas convenable pour une Damoiselle Malfoy d'assister à de tels "débordements sportifs", pas plus que d'y participer. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit au contraire de Draco, ni d'assister à un match, ni d'approcher un balais."

Hermione ajouta, scellant mon destin:

-"Et tu n'as même pas pu assister au cours d'initiation de vol."

Là, ce fut l'intégralité de l'Equipe de Quidditch qui s'exclama:

-"QUOI!"

Je grimaçais discrètement, au bruit désagréable aux oreilles:

-"Je sortais tout juste de l'infirmerie à cause de mes brulures. Alors Mme Pomfresh m'a interdit de faire le moindre effort et donc de voler sur un balais. J'étais à la Bibliothèque entrain de faire un essai de 25cm sur les techniques de vol quand Neville se cassait le poignet et qu'Hadrian remettait à sa place Draco. Et à cause de ces événements, il n'y a eu qu'un cours de vol au lieu des cinq habituels. Donc oui, je ne suis jamais monter sur un balais malgré que je sois Sang-Pure."

Il y avait une certaine amertume dans mes paroles, alors que je regardais le ciel, ne voulant voir les regards de pitié de personne. Tout le monde savait plus ou moins, à quel point je m'entendais "bien" avec mes Parents. Oliver déclara me faisant sursauter et tourner vivement la tête vers lui:

-"Eh bien nous allons rectifier cela dés maintenant."

M'enlevant ce que j'avais des mains, il me prit l'une d'entre elle et m'entraina à sa suite. Il me lacha prés des reposoirs où l'équipe avait laissé ses balais et prenant le sien le déposa devant moi en déclarant:

-"Mets toi du côté opposé à ta main dominante, tends le bras devant toi et dis "debout"."

Je m'exécutais sans même réfléchir et déclarais d'une voix ferme:

-"Debout."

Le balais me bondit dans la main, me faisant sursauter alors que je refermais les doigts dessus par réflexe. Je le regardais fascinée. Je sentais le bois vibrer et chanter sous mes doigts. Depuis Samain ma perception s'était accrue davantage encore. Une conséquence de mon rôle de Maitresse de Cérémonie. J'enfourchais le balais, toujours sans le quitter du regard.

Puis. Donnant un coup de pied ferme dans le sol, je décollais dans les airs. J'avais déjà eu le vertige du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Aussi j'avais supposé que ce serait la même chose quand je volerais sur un balais. Il n'en était rien. J'enchainais figures sur figures, comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie. Sentant instinctivement quand et comment il fallait bouger, incliner le manche, se pencher, se redresser...

Je me sentais îvre, îvre de vent, de vitesse, de froid et de liberté. J'éclatais de rire alors que j'effectuais un piqué à la verticale avant de remonter en fléche après avoir frôlé le gazon. Je concédais à me poser après quelques figures supplémentaires, le visage rougis par le froid et l'excitation, les cheveux détachés et en bataille tout ébouriffés, les vêtements de travers, frigorifiée mais réchauffée par un feu intérieur, les yeux pétillants de joie, un immense sourire fendant mon visage, alors que le balais à la main, je me tenais devant l'Equipe qui au complet avec Neville et Hermione me regardaient me regardaient avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'ébahissement.

N'en tenant pas compte, je trottinais le balais à la main jusqu'à Oliver et fit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait à part à Hermione, Harry et Neville: je le serrais dans mes bras, le forçant à se pencher. Je murmurais à son oreille:

-"Merci. Mille fois, merci."

Puis, je lui déposais une bise sur la joue, lui rendais son balais et attrapant ma besace, quittais le Terrain de Quidditch en sautillant, riant encore. Encore ivre. De vent, de vitesse, de froid et de liberté.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une autre semaine passa et le matin du match fut enfin là. Dire que l'état de stress d'Hadrian avait considérablement augmenté jusqu'à ce matin, était comme dire qu'il y avait un léger désaccord entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Hermione essayait de lui faire manger quelque chose en vain, car il avait l'estomac trop noué, à ce qui était devenu "notre" bout de table, quand je pénétrais dans la Grande Salle, avec Neville.

POV BLAISE ZABINI:

Il était entrain de siroter pensivement son jus de citrouille, tout en fixant distraitement l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et en écoutant d'une oreille, les jérémiades de Draco. Ses pensées concentrées sur la jumelle de celle-ci: la mystérieuse Adal Malfoy. Elle hantait ses pensées depuis ce jour où leurs yeux s'étaient croisés dans ce compartiment. C'était une énigme. Un puzzle complexe dont il ne détenait même pas 1/10 des pièces.

Une Malfoy. Ressemblant à une Black et l'étant à moitié. Soeur Jumelle de Draco. Mais répartie à Gryffondor. Amie avec le Survivant, l'Héritier Londubat et une Née-Moldue. Mais respectant les Anciens Rites et Usages et les Anciennes Coutumes et Lois. Une des Quatre Meilleures élèves de la Promo de Première Année avec ses trois amis. Jouant du Violon et ayant joué une Sarabande à Samain sur laquelle les Morts et les Vivants avaient dansés.

Oui décidément, Adal Malfoy était un puzzle complexe. Et ceci n'était qu'une infime partie de la surface il le sentait. Son regard se posa soudain sur la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Quand on parle du Détraqueur... Un mignon et très rouge et or Détraqueur aux magnifiques yeux bleus rois oh combien mystérieux...

FIN POV ZABINI

J'arrivais au moment où Hadrian répondait excédé:

-"Je n'ai pas faim..."

J'énonçais amusée:

-"A ta place, je mangerais Hadrian. Sinon elle va amener le Professeur Rogue à te forcer à manger."

Hermione et Hadrian sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers nous. Je vis les pupilles d'Hadrian s'écarquiller, alors qu'Hermione souriait comme un Fléreur avec des Plumes de Moineaux au coin de la bouche, et je m'autorisais un sourire amusé tout en rosissant légèrement des pommettes. Il faut dire qu'il y avait peut-être de quoi.

Nous avions fait un travail formidable, surtout Neville digne à mes yeux des plus grands botanistes. Je décrochais délicatement une des deux grandes fleurs accrochées de chaque côté de ma tête et déclarais tout en la tendant avec un sourire à Hadrian:

-"On les appelle Zahrat alnaar, ou Fleurs de Feux. Le Professeur Chourave a autorisé Neville à les cultiver tout le mois. Il y en assez pour que chaque Fille de Gryffondor en ait à mettre dans les cheveux et les Garçons accrochés sur le Coeur.

Le Professeur Flitwick a accepté de m'enseigner le Sortilège et de m'aider à le lancer sur toutes les Fleurs. Une légère pellicule de givre magique recouvre les Fleurs. Elles sont toujours vivantes et flamboyantes et pourront se replanter d'elles même si on les pose sur de la terre mais comme ça elles ne brulent pas. Neville a pensé que c'était une belle et parfaite fleur pour encourager Gryffondor. Elle a ses couleurs après tout..."

Et il était vrai que c'était la Fleur parfaite et que Neville avait eu une idée de pur génie. Sept pétales qui allaient d'un or pur depuis le centre de la Fleur, jusqu'à un rouge écarlate à leur bout en passant par toutes les nuances de rouges, de jaunes et d'or, et un coeur palpitant comme une braise rougeoyante dans l'Âtre.

Hadrian regardait fasciné la Fleur palpitante comme un coeur vivant dans ses mains en coupe. Neville en profita pour s'approcher d'Hermione et lui accrocher dans les cheveux avec délicatesse les deux Fleurs que nous avions prévus.

Dean fit un clin d'oeil à Hadrian et à Hermione en passant prés d'eux avec une énorme corbeille en osier dans les mains avec des dedans, les distribuant à la Table de Gryffondor. Je continuais tout en réaccrochant la Fleur dans mes cheveux:

-"La Fleur c'est notre contribution à Neville et à moi. La banderole (Je désignais l'immense banderole que tenait en partie Ron et sur laquelle se dessinai les lettres brillantes "Potter Président" avec le dessin d'un Lion) c'est Dean, Ron et Hermione.

(Je désignais l'écusson rond sur mon épaule au-dessus du blason sur ma robe, avec une tête de Lion animée dessus) Seamus, Padma, et Susan ont fait les écussons.

(Je ne pus retenir mon large sourire en désignant l'énorme peluche de Lion que serrait Karen avec un sourire dingue sur le visage. Je lui disais ou pas qu'il était ensorcelé pour rugir comme un vrai Lion?) Ca c'est notre Préfète Karen et le Préfet de Poufsouffle Cédric Diggory qui se sont lâchés."

Je terminais tout en sortant un long ruban rouge et or avec à chaque bout une mini tête de lion en or et en or rouge:

-"Tout cela est la contribution de la Maison Gryffondor pour soutenir son Equipe de Quidditch. Et celle-ci plus personnelle est celle d'Hermione, Neville et moi."

Neville déclara solennel:

-"Dans les Vieilles Familles, il est de coutume de porter ses cheveux longs pour montrer sa noblesse et son statut, particulièrement quand on est Lord ou Lord en devenir."

Hermione dit avec sadisme tout en donnant 3 petits coups sur la tête d'Hadrian profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos:

-"Donc et parce qu'on en a besoin maintenant. "

Les cheveux d'Hadrian s'allongèrent à toute vitesse jusqu'à atteindre la creux de ses reins. Il poussa un cri de protestation:

-"Hey!"

Neville lui donna une tape sur le nez:

-"Ne protestes pas c'est pour la bonne cause."

J'énonçais avec solennité, tout en lui déposant le ruban entre les mains:

-"La Tradition veut qu'à l'occasion de son premier Match, un Black reçoive un ruban. Regulus en avait un et Sirius également. Ton Père en portait un, même si attaché à son bras, refusant d'avoir les cheveux longs. En tant que ton Amie et Membre de la Famille Black, il est de mon Devoir de te l'Offrir de même que Neville et Hermione en tant qu'Amis."

Faisant se tourner d'autorité Hadrian, j'entrepris d'égaliser ses cheveux et de les démêler avant de les coiffer avec le ruban. Quand j'eus terminé Hadrian arborait une longue tresse autour de laquelle s'enroulait le ruban. Hadrian gémit enfin, protestant:

-"C'est très gentil et je vous remercie du cadeau. Mais je vais ressembler à une fille..."

Hermione secoua la tête amusée:

-"Pas du tout Harry. Cela te va très bien. Cela dégage ton visage et te donne l'air plus vieux. Il manque juste quelque chose..."

Sortant de sa poche une boite, elle l'ouvrit et la tendit tout en retirant les lunettes d'Hadrian:

-"Mets donc ces lentilles. Tu auras moins de risques de les perdre en volant que tes lunettes."

Hadrian bougonna tout en s'exécutant:

-"Vous êtes vraiment tyranniques..."

J'énonçais tout en faisant bruler avec ma baguette les mèches de cheveux coupés d'Hadrian pour que personne ne puisse en ramasser et s'en servir pour un sortilège ou un rituel:

-"Non mon cher, nous sommes des Gryffondors et tes Amis, c'est pire."

Hadrian tourna la tête vers moi. J'arrêtais de respirer. Neville aussi. Fred et George qui arrivaient derrière nous également. Le Professeur Rogue qui ouvrait la bouche sûrement pour lâcher une réplique dédaigneuse et acerbe de même. En fait chaque personne qui vit Hadrian, s'arrêta tout bonnement de subvenir à sa survie par l'approvisionnement d'oxygène.

Hadrian était... Tout simplement magnifique. Non pas qu'il eut été laid ou difforme avant. Mais dissimulé sous sa tignasse rebelle et ses lunettes rondes énormes rafistolées avec du gros scotch, on ne voyait pas vraiment son visage et ses yeux. Mais là...

Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir plutôt ce qu'il en était? Alors que je contemplais tous les jours mon reflet dans la glace, et la photo de Sirius? Que j'avais vu Lily Evans et James Potter danser à Samhain de même que Regulus, Charlus et Dorea Potter? Tout le monde disait qu'Hadrian ressemblait à son Père. Qu'il était son portrait craché. C'était tellement faux.

La chevelure en nids d'hiboux et les lunettes rondes induisaient cela. Mais Hadrian ressemblait bien plus à un Black que James Potter n'avait ressemblé. La longue chevelure épaisse noir bouclée, la noblesse et la finesse des traits etc... De même qu'il ressemblait surtout à une personne: Sa Mère.

Je revis le visage de Lily Evans danser devant mes yeux, alors que ceux en amandes verts émeraudes d'Hadrian me regardaient. Comment n'avais-je pas pu le voir? Comment personne ne l'avait-il vu? Plus qu'à un Potter, Hadrian était un Black et un Evans.

La voix d'Hadrian me tira de ma contemplation bouche-bée:

-"Je suis si moche que ça?"

Je reconcentrais mon attention sur lui, et plus particulièrement ses expressions. J'énonçais sans m'apercevoir au contraire d'Hermione que le Professeur Rogue qui avait pâlit en voyant Hadrian venait de faire volte-face et de sortir à grands pas de la Salle:

-"Hadrian, tu n'es pas moche du tout. Au contraire."

Je sortais mon miroir de ma sacoche et le lui tendais. Il se regarda bouche-bée durant plusieurs secondes tout en se touchant les cheveux et le visage. Il murmura:

-"Je ressemble à ma Mère... Et à ma Grand-Mère Doréa."

J'hochais la tête tout en m'asseyant prés de lui:

-"Le parfait mélange entre Black et Evans avec une influence de Potter. Je crois que plus personne ne pourra dire que tu es seulement le portrait craché de James Potter avec les Yeux de Lily Evans, maintenant..."

Me mordillant la lèvre, je demandais ayant eu une pensée soudaine:

-"Ca ne te plait pas? Je sais que tu aimais savoir que tu ressemblais à ton Père..."

Il posa sa main en souriant sur la mienne:

-"Ca me plait beaucoup. J'aime encore plus savoir que je ressemble à ma Mère. Tout le monde mentionne mon Père mais personne ne le fait de ma Mère. Alors lui ressembler, ça me fait un lien de plus avec elle, tu vois?"

Je lui souris rassurée:

-"Je comprends."

Il me sourit en retour et nous nous réinstallâmes ou installâmes tous pour continuer ou commencer à manger. Enfin surtout dépiauter sa brioche entre ses doigts pour Hadrian. Son stress et son anxiété qui avaient semblé le quitter étaient revenus au galop. Cela continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles chacun s'essaya à essayer de le rassurer avec plus ou moins de succès (je voulus tuer Seamus quand il déclara que les Attrapeurs étaient les joueurs les plus visés par les batteurs, et me tuer moi-même quand je déclarais que s'il tombait nous l'empêcherions de toucher le sol avec nos baguettes). Jusqu'à ce que Neville qui n'avait jusque là rien dit atteignit sa limite. Il explosa:

-" Ah ça suffit maintenant Hadrian James Charlus Godric Potter!"

Le silence se fit aussitôt autour de nous et parmi nous. Neville se leva, le regard flamboyant et continua avec force:

-" Tu es le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis plus d'un siècle, Hadrian!

Et si tu as été capable d'attraper un rappeltout en Feinte de Wolinski alors que c'était ton premier vol sur un balais de plus de cinquante ans, alors tu peux tout à fait attraper ce foutu vif d'or avec ton Nimbus et tous tes entrainements!

Tu es Hadrian James Charlus Godric Potter fils de James Charlus Potter et de Liliane Jane Potter Née Evans, Filleul d'Alice Londubat Née Dragonneau, Lord en Devenir de la Maison Potter, Descendant de Godric Potter et d'Ignotus Peverell, Membre des Familles Potter et Black, Elève de Gryffondor et de Poudlard!

Tu es Harry le garçon qui est mon Meilleur Ami, celui d'Hermione et d'Adal! Qui a su voir au-delà de ma timidité, au-delà de l'air Je-Sais-Tout d'Hermione, au-delà du Masque de Glace d'Adal, et te glisser derrière nos Armures pour te faire une Place dans nos Coeurs!

Helga! tu as réussi à survivre à Hermione en colère, et à Adal qui essayait de te chasser de toutes ses forces! Alors ce n'est pas une Equipe de Serpentards vaniteux et m'a-tu-vu qui vont t'arrêter!

Tu es Harry, Attrapeur de la Maison Gryffondor et quant tu voleras tout à l'heure tu ne seras pas seul. Olivier, Fred, Georges, Angelina, Alicia et Kate seront à tes côtés. Nous serons à tes côtés. Peut-être pas dans les airs mais dans les gradins. Et toute la force de nos Esprits, de nos Âmes et de nos Coeurs t'accompagnera!

Alors tu vas arrêter de geindre comme ça Hadrian James Charlus Godric Potter, tu vas finir ton petit-déjeuner puis tu vas quitter cette Salle pour aller botter les fesses, à cet Attrapeur de pacotille, compris?"

Nous regardions en silence les yeux écarquillés Neville qui debout venait d'haranguer Harry. Ce fut Lee qui exprima le fond de notre pensée:

-"Après Percy, Neville... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que les plus calmes des Gryffondors sont les plus dangereux et flippants?"

Ce n'était pas moi qui allait lui donner tord sur ce coup-là. Oh que non. Même si Neville recommençait maintenant à devenir tout rouge et à bredouiller, devant tous les regards sur lui. S'accordant magnifiquement avec la Fleur et l'Ecusson sur sa Robe.


	23. Chapter 19: Match, Souvenir et Pierre

Chapitre 19:

Assis dans les tribunes, avec Neville, Hermione, Ronald, Seamus et Dean, emmitouflés soigneusement dans nos vêtements d'hiver, ayant bien tendus notre banderole, nous attendions que les Equipes entrent sur le Terrain.

Enfin, elles entrèrent chacun d'un côté du stade différent. Je repérais Harry qui entra à la suite de Fred et Georges, sous nos acclamations enthousiastes. Neville déclencha le lion qui rugit bruyamment faisant sursauter tout le monde à travers le stade. Nous éclatâmes de rire alors que Fred et George nous faisaient le signe de tirer un chapeau qu'ils n'avaient pas et qu'Harry souriait semblant un peu moins pâle. C'était fou comme il était nettement plus lisible et à la fois plus illisible avec son visage et ses yeux non dissimulés par ses cheveux et ses lunettes.

Ils rejoignirent l'Equipe de Serpentard au centre du terrain où se trouvait Madame Bibine qui son balais à la main, jouerait le rôle d'arbitre durant ce match. Elle déclara étant entendu de tout le monde grâce à un Sonorus après avoir fait se serrer la main aux deux Capitaines qui avaient l'air de vouloir broyer la main de l'autre:

-"Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play."

Je notais de même qu'Hermione et Neville qu'elle semblait particulièrement regarder l'Equipe de Serpentard et son Capitaine Marcus Flint, en disant ces mots. Vu comme il était sournois et peu fairplay ce n'était guère étonnant. Je vis Harry à nouveau tout pâle qui nous jetait un coup d'oeil. Nous brandîmes plus haut notre banderole et il eut à nouveau un petit sourire comme si cette vision lui donnait du courage. Madame Bibine énonça

-"En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît."

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent. J'avalais discrètement et difficilement ma salive. Harry était le plus petit et le plus frêle des joueurs, plus encore que l'Attrapeur adverse Terrence Higgs. Madame Bibine donna le signal de début de match en sifflant un grand coup et tous les balais filèrent dans les airs alors qu'elle lançait le Souaffle en l'air après avoir lâché les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. La voix du Commentateur se fit entendre à travers le Stade:

-"Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare immédiatement du Souaffle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie…"

La voix d'une Professeur bien connue le coupa:

-"JORDAN !"

Je souris tandis que des rires se faisaient entendre dans le Stade et que le Commentateur répondait un rien penaud:

-"Excusez-moi, professeur."

Neville murmura en levant les yeux au ciel:

-"Mais qui a cru que laisser Lee être le Commentateur était une bonne idée?"

J'énonçais légère:

-"Vois le côté positif. Ce match va être assez amusant. Ne serait-ce parce qu'il est une des seules personnes assez folles pour dire ce qu'il pense dans un micro alors qu'il a le Professeur MacGonagall à côté de lui..."

Hermione répliqua:

-"Oh comme toi tu veux dire..."

Je reniflais hautaine alors que le match continuait

-"Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le Souaffle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souaffle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et – AÏE – voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – le Souafle aux Serpentard – Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley,impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Johnson reprend le Souaffle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Angelina – Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE !"

Nous poussâmes des cris de joies enfin surtout les autres moi je souriais juste à m'en fendre les mâchoires tandis que les Gradins Verts et Argents se lamentaient. Neville fit rugir le Lion avec enthousiasme. Puis une voix familière se fit entendre:

-"Poussez-vous un peu, là."

Tournant la tête, je vis le garde chasse Hagrid s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione alors que Ron s'exclamait:

-"Hagrid !"

Je le saluais simplement d'un signe de tête. J'avouais ne pas avoir jusque là eu de vrais contacts avec lui mais Harry l'aimait bien de même qu'Hermione et Neville alors je gardais l'esprit ouvert. Hagrid énonça tout en tapotant une énorme paire de jumelles accrochées à son cou:

-"Je regardais depuis ma cabane. Mais c'est pas la même chose que d'être dans le stade. On n'a pas encore vu le Vif d'or ?"

Ron secoua la tête:

-"Non, Harry n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire pour le moment."

Hermione marmonna:

-"A part des loopings dangereux et des piquets à me faire faire une crise cardiaque..."

Je souris mais intérieurement je n'en pensais pas moins. Il faut dire que les loopings qu'il avait effectué quand Angelina avait marqué avaient été impressionnant. Mon coeur rata un battement alors qu'Harry évitait un Cognard que Fred renvoya vers Marcus Flint. Lee continuait de parler dans le micro:

-"Serpentard reprend le Souaffle. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'Or ?"

Je me redressais alors que la foule était agité de murmures et de bruissements et qu'Adrian Pucey perdait le Souaffle qu'il tenait alors que le vif d'or lui passait à côté de son oreille gauche. Le coeur battant je vis Harry plonger suivit de Terrence Higgs. Au coude à coude ils fonçaient, suivit du regard par les spectateurs mais aussi le reste des joueurs. Nous vîmes Harry accélérer et dépasser Higgs. Il y était presque...

Un cri de rage pure sortit des poitrines des Gradins Rouges et Ors. Marcus Flint avait failli percuter Harry, le forçant à l'éviter de justesse manquant de le faire tomber et lui faisant perdre le vif d'or. Je serrais les poings et la mâchoire, furieuse alors que tout le monde criait autour de moi:

-"Faute!"

Madame Bibine siffla la faute et ordonna un coup franc pour notre Equipe. Dean hurla à ma gauche:

-"Renvoyez le! Carton rouge!"

C'était quoi un carton rouge? Ron répliqua même s'il ne décolérait pas non plus:

-"On n'est pas au football. On ne peut pas renvoyer les joueurs, au Quidditch – et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un carton rouge?"

Hagrid intervint alors qu'Hermione frémissait d'indignation et que Neville marmonnait des insultes à base botanique:

-"On devrait changer les règles, Flint aurait pu faire tomber Harry de son balai."

Je serrais plus fort les dents. Pas la peine de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami avait failli faire une chute de plus de 30 mètres. Certes Neville Hermione et moi aurions aussitôt sortis nos baguettes pour le secourir mais ça n'arrangeait rien. Lee qui adorait la "petite canaille aux yeux de chaton trop mignon" clama:

-"Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie…"

Le Professeur MacGonagall protesta même si ça se sentait qu'elle le pensait également:

-"Jordan !"

Lee corriga:

-"Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante…"

Le Professeur MacGonagall commença à s'échauffer:

-"Jordan, je vous préviens…"

Lee renonça mais qu'à moitié:

-"D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souaffle."

Je sifflais entre mes dents le regard fixé sur Marcus Flint:

-"Qu'il essaye encore de refaire ça et risque de renvoi ou pas, je vais lui apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas à l'un des nôtres..."

Je sentis les regards sur moi mais je ne détournais pas le regard alors que Alicia marquait la pénalty. Je reportais ensuite ce dernier sur Harry au même moment où le balais d'Harry fit une violente embardée. Horrifiée, je regardais ce dernier commençait à zigzaguer à tourner à tanguer et à bondir dans tous les sens de plus en plus. Je me levais de même que ceux autour de moi. Pendant ce temps ignorant comme une grande partie des spectateurs Lee continuait de commenter:

-"Serpentard prend le Souaffle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell – frappée au visage par un Cognard, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais, professeur… Oh non ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !"

Je ne le notais qu'à peine. De même que les vivats des Serpentards. Je sentais un froid de pure terreur m'envahir tandis que Harry s'élevait de plus en plus sur son Nimbus 2000 hors de tout contrôle tandis qu'Hagrid grommelait en se servant de ses jumelles

-"Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique Harry. Je me demande s'il n'a pas perdu le contrôle de son balai… Ça m'étonnerait, pourtant…"

Il se demandait? C'était évident qu'il avait perdu le contrôle! Hermione lâcha un petit cri alors que le Nimbus 2000 venait de faire un bond extrêmement violent et qu'Hadrian glissait pour se retrouver dans le vide se retenant par pur réflexe d'une main au manche. Là la foule le remarqua s'exclamant de terreur. Là s'en était trop. Je devais intervenir. Mais comment? Je tournais soudain vivement la tête vers Neville et l'agrippais:

-"Neville, l'incantation de Meliorn!"

Il comprit. Nous prenant la main nous fixâmes notre regard sur Hadrian et commençâmes à palsommier les paroles en gaéliques qui étaient des paroles de protections que tout enfant de très vieilles familles apprenait dés notre plus jeune âge. Nous palsommions d'une seule et même voix en coeur. Faites que ça marche... Seamus s'inquiéta alors que nous continuions à incanter:

-"Vous croyez que le balai a pris un coup quand Flint a bloqué Harry ?"

Hagrid répondit d'une voix tremblante:

-"Impossible. Il n'y a que la magie noire qui puisse dérégler un balai. Aucun élève n'arriverait à faire ça à un Nimbus 2000."

Oui, il y avait de la magie noire en jeu, nous pouvions le sentir alors que nous luttions contre palsommiant de plus en plus fort. Hermione cria soudain ayant pris les jumelles à Hagrid:

-"Dans les gradins des Professeurs, j'y vais!"

Je la sentis partir. Je continuais à incanter avec Neville nos regards sur Hadrian. Malgré le froid, des perles de sueurs perlaient sur nos fronts. Dean demanda à Ron:

-"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?"

Ce fut Perceval qui répondit:

-"L'incantation de Meliorn. Une vieille formule de protection contre les mauvais sorts. (Plus fort) Ceux qui connaissent l'incantation de Meliorn incantez vite!"

D'autres voix vinrent se joindre à la notre. Jusqu'à ce que tous les Membres des Familles Anciennes des Gradins incantent. Même certains chez les Serpentards incantaient d'une seule voix. Je sentis la puissance magique colossale commencer à monter et faire fléchir celle en face de nous. Mais si cela la ralentissait, cela l'anéantirait beaucoup trop tard pour Hadrian, je le sentais...

Puis. Je sentis la Magie en face disparaitre. D'un coup d'un seul. Je vis avec un soulagement immense Hadrian se rétablir. Ron s'exclama:

-"Ca y est, on a réussi!"

Hadrian descendit en piqué vers le sol, un main plaquée contre sa bouche, et la peur revint. Lâchant la main de Neville, je me frayais un chemin dans les gradins vers l'escalier le plus proche conduisant au terrain. Hadrian atterrit au moment où j'arrivais, toussa et attrapa quelque chose de doré qu'il cracha. Ca ne pouvait quant même pas être-? Hadrian hurla en agitant le bras au-dessus de sa tête:

-"J'ai attrapé le Vif d'or ! "

Les Gradins Rouges et Ors explosèrent en exclamations alors que Madame Bibine sifflait la fin du match. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je courais vers Hadrian. Il se retourna alors que j'étais à moins de deux mètres. Je le percutais de toute la force de mon élan l'enserrant de mes bras. Il referma les siens par réflexe autour de moi. Je le serrais avec force contre moi. Je murmurais en une litanie:

-"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot de Gryffondor, idiot de Potter, idiot d'Hadrian, idiot de descendant d'idiot de Godric..."

Hadrian me berça contre lui en chuchotant:

-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi Adal Malfoy..."

Je sentis Hermione et Neville nous rejoindre dans l'étreinte et nous serrâmes dans nos bras, Hadrian, un soulagement infinie dans nos coeurs alors que les Supporters de Gryffondor se déversaient sur le terrain en une vague rouge et or, que les joueurs atterrissaient, que Marcus Flint hurlait qu'Harry n'avait pas attrapé le Vif qu'il l'avait avalé, qu'un Professeur se redressait en pinçant les lèvres dans les Gradins, que des yeux encres se fixaient sur les quatre enfants de même que des yeux bleus qui ne pétillaient plus tellement...

Plus tard, nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'en parler pour le savoir. Quelqu'un avait essayé de tuer Harry. Un Professeur. Pas le Professeur Rogue comme l'avait d'abord pensé Hermione, et qui marmonnait en fait l'Incantation de Meliorn. Mais l'un d'entre eux. Car c'était quand elle avait mis le feu à la robe du Professeur Rogue et que des Professeurs étaient tombés dans la panique que la Magie cherchant à faire tomber Hadrian avait disparut.

Quelqu'un avait cherché à tuer Hadrian.

Un Professeur.

Nous ignorions lequel.

Et il était sûr que cette personne essayerait à nouveau.

Et que cette fois nous ne pourrions peut-être rien faire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La fête pour la victoire de Gryffondor avait été mémorable. Le Professeur MacGonagall n'avait envoyé tous le monde se coucher qu'à 3 heures du matin. Heureusement que la match avait eu lieu un samedi. J'étais resté un peu à l'écart avec Hadrian, Hermione et Neville aucun d'entre eux n'ayant l'habitude également d'autant de bruits et d'agitations.

Et puis ma pâleur soudaine et ma manière de me crisper un peu plus à chaque clameur soudaine les avaient alertés. Une main tenant celle d'Hadrian, l'autre celle de Neville, Hermione assise face à moi, jouant avec mes cheveux, les trois discutant pour me distraire, m'avaient aidés. Le reste de l'Equipe de Quidditch faisait diversion également.

Au fur et à mesure, je m'étais décrispée et j'avais commencé à apprécier la fête. J'avais même laissé en riant, Fred et George me faire tournoiller et danser tous les deux, mais pour une danse, une seule. J'avais finis par sortir de la Salle Commune et aller m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dans les escaliers de la Tour. Mistaigne était venu me rejoindre au bout d'un quart d'heure et je l'avais caressé tout en fredonnant, pensive.

J'avais dit aux autres que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Il était 1 heure passée et la lune brillait croissant d'argent pâle dans le ciel. Les doigts plongés dans la fourrure d'une Mistaigne ronronnante, j'étais restée là dans la lumière de la lune de longues minutes.

C'était le Professeur MacGonagall aux alentours de 3 heures qui m'avait tiré de ma contemplation. Ou plutôt, je l'avais entendu arriver. Je lui avais demandé tout en regardant au dehors si elle allait me punir pour être dehors à l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle m'avait demandé en retour pourquoi j'étais là. J'avais souris mélancolique en disant que j'avais eu besoin d'un peu de calme.

Elle avait sourit en retour en me désignant Mistaigne qui était devenue guimauve sur mes jambes, si j'avais l'intention de corrompre une Sentinelle de Poudlard à coups de caresses et de grattouilles. J'avais ris légère et répondu que ça n'empêcherait pas Mistaigne d'aller chercher Monsieur Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre pour me punir. Simplement qu'elle ne me mordrait pas ou ne me grifferait pas avant.

Le Professeur MacGonagall s'était contenté de sourire avant de me dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant. Après un dernier câlin à Mistaigne, je m'étais exécuté et j'avais rejoint Hermione dans les dortoirs, entendant derrière moi une voix tonner pour que tout le monde aille se coucher immédiatement. Là nous avions soigneusement pris le temps de démêler les cheveux de l'autre et de les attacher en nattes pour la nuit avant de nous coucher. Je m'endormais avant même que ma tête ne toucher l'oreiller.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Une cage. Des barreaux de fer. C'est la nuit. Une main caresse mes cheveux à travers les barreaux. Elle est grande et douce. Je distingue des mèches caramelles dans la pénombre. Et de grands yeux ambres. Je n'ai pas peur. Pas quand sa main caresse mes cheveux et qu'il me fredonne une chanson de son pays:

-"Rastvitali yablani i grusha

Paplyli tumani nat rikoy

Vykhadila na byerik katyusha

Na vysoky byerik na krutoy

Vykhadila, pyenyu zavadila

Pra stipano, sizava arla

Pra tavo katorava lyublila

Pra tavo tchi pisma birigla

Oy, ty, pyesnya, pisyenka divikhchya

Ty liti za yasnym soltsim fslyet

I voytsu dalyech pagraduchye

Ot katyushi pirigay privyet

Pust' on fspomnit dyevushku prastuyu

Pust' islychit, kak ana payot

Pust' on zyemlyu birizhot radnuyu

A lyubov' katyusha sbirizhot

Rastvitali yablani i grusha

Paplyli tumani nat rikoy

Vykhadila na byerik katyusha

Na vysoky byerik na krutoy."

"Je serais là pour toi, Malen'kiy kot . Quand tu en auras besoin." La main dans mes cheveux se retira. Je cherchais à la retenir. Mais déjà les Ténèbres m'enserraient..."

J'ouvris les yeux. Contemplais un long moment le plafond tendu de velours rouge de mon lit. Je refermais les yeux plaçant mon bras dessus. Quel étrange rêve. Etrange oui par rapport aux autres rêves qui peuplaient d'habitude mes nuits. Celui là avait certes était empreint d'une profonde tristesse mais aussi d'une tendre douceur.

Je m'étais sentie, protégée, en sécurité... Aimée. Un Amour fraternel presque paternel. Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue et se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je ne bougeais pas. Je restais là. Alors que je me souvenais. Je n'avais pas été seule LA-BAS.

Je m'en étais toujours souvenu mais c'était comme si cela avait été flou dans ma mémoire. J'avais commencé à m'en rappeler à Samhain. Quand un danseur aux cheveux caramels et aux yeux ambres étaient venus embrasser mon front et caresser mes cheveux avant de s'en aller avec les autres. Je savais que presque personne ne l'avait vu. Ni Hermione, ni Neville ou Harry n'avaient fait de remarques.

Puis les Nuits qui avaient suivis mes Rêves étaient revenus avec plus de force et nul doute que sans les sortilèges de silence que j'avais jeté sur mon lit mes cris auraient réveillés tout le Château. Mais aujourd'hui c'était la première fois que je me souvenais avec toute clarté de cette personne. Et son nom franchit mes lévres en un murmure brisé alors que je gisais ainsi sur mon lit:

-"Eran..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

En descendant le lendemain matin avec Hermione, je levais un sourcil en découvrant un Neville debout les bras croisés surveillant avec un demi-sourire amusé, un Hadrian avec ses cheveux longs désormais en bataille et emmêlé qui arborait une mine renfrognée. Hermione demanda un peu surprise et un rien (mais alors seulement un rien) amusée:

-"Est-ce que l'on veut savoir?"

Hadrian me jeta un tel regard noir que je pris presque peur. Je chuchotais à Hermione:

-"Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Il s'est levé du mauvais pied ou quoi?"

Hadrian grogna:

-" Je peux vous entendre..."

Je levais un sourcil:

-"Au moins tu as une bonne ouïe à défaut d'une bonne humeur. Un Augurey a fait son lit dans tes rideaux ou quoi?"

Il cligna des yeux:

-"Un quoi?"

Je répondis machinalement:

-"Un oiseaux magique. Une sorte de phénix, au plumage vert presque noir très timide au chant mélancolique assez déprimant. On croyait qu'il chantait à l'approche de la mort avant, mais en fait il annonce juste la pluie. Mais tu ne réponds pas à la question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hadrian? Neville t'a encore lancé un seau d'eau glacée pour te réveiller?"

Neville leva les yeux au ciel, figure même de l'innocence exaspéré:

-"Je ne l'ai fait qu'une ou deux fois..."

Je répliquais:

-"Neville tu ressembles à Cédric Diggory quand il parle à notre Préfète ou aux Jumeaux, et crois moi ça te fait paraitre tout ce que tu veux sauf innocent. En fait tu ressembles à un Poufsouffle. Ce qui est flippant."

Hadrian bougonna:

-"Il n'y a que toi pour penser que les Poufsouffles sont flippants Adal."

Je rétorquais tout en m'avançant et en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, concentrée essayant de remettre de l'ordre dedans:

-"Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas vu Cédric et Karen préparer le Lion pour le Match. Ou discuter et ricaner narquoisement autour d'une tasse de thé avec Perceval et l'autre Préfète de Poufsouffle, en nous regardant du coin de l'oeil."

Farfouillant sans détourner le regard de ma tâche, dans ma sacoche, je sortais mon peigne, et commençais à démêler et à coiffer les cheveux d'Hadrian. En quelques minutes, une cascade bouclée noire tombaient dans son dos. Neville demanda incrédule:

-"Comment tu as fait? On a passé une heure à essayer ce matin."

Je répondis avec un petit sourire supérieur:

-"Je suis une Black plus qu'une Malfoy physiquement, j'ai l'habitude de coiffer des cheveux de Black. Et ça c'est définitivement des cheveux de Black. Hadrian devrait y arriver d'ici quelques semaines. A mon avis la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas non plus à les coiffer quand ils étaient courts, était que ce sont des Cheveux Blacks. Or les Cheveux Blacks sont toujours longs ou mi-longs, noirs et bouclés. C'est de la Magie.

Tout comme les cheveux des Malfoy sont toujours lisses et platines, les cheveux des Weasley roux, la vue des Potter mauvaise etc... Ce sont des caractéristiques familiales qui se lèguent depuis des centaines d'années quasiment à chaque génération par la Magie en vigueur. C'est pourquoi Draco ressemble parfaitement à un Malfoy et moi à une Black même si nous sommes Jumeaux, et que nous n'avons quasiment rien en caractéristiques de l'autre partie de notre Parenté. C'est de la Magie. "

Je m'arrêtais pensive:

-"Hermione est la seule exception à la règle que je connaisse pour ce qui est des cheveux des Blacks. Elle est la seule à part moi qui arrive à les coiffer."

Je tendis le peigne avec un sourire à Hermione:

-"Ma chère, je crois que nous savons à présent la raison de la mauvaise humeur de notre Ami. Un petit cours de coiffure s'impose non?"

Un sourire reflet du mien apparut sur le visage de mon Amie. Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes une heure dans la Salle Commune ce matin, à apprendre à Hadrian à démêler et à coiffer de différentes manières des cheveux longs. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir un appareil photo, quand Hermione lui fit des petites tresses avec des rubans roses. Sincèrement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Suçotant le bout de ma Plume de Sucre que m'avait glissé Fred ce matin pour apaiser mon courroux de le voir prendre le dernier pain au raisin au petit-déjeuner, je plissais des yeux sur mon devoir de potions. Profitant du calme apaisant de la Bibliothèque. Je tendais la main pour attraper un autre rouleau de parchemin. Neville, Hadrian et Hermione revinrent à ce moment là de leur visite chez Hagrid.

J'avais décliné quand Hadrian m'avait proposé de venir, arguant que je voulais déjà commencer le devoir de Potions. En vérité c'était plutôt parce que la manière qu'avait Hagrid de me regarder me mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais soudain me transformer en furie sanguinaire et massacrer les gens à tour de bras. Enfin, bref je levais les yeux de mon livre de Potions et levais un sourcil devant leur mine surexcitée:

-"Si j'avais su que vous laisser aller voir le garde-chasse vous ferait l'effet de 3 bols de cafés, je crois que je vous aurais attaché à une chaise avant..."

Et là ils me déclarèrent en coeur:

-"On sait pourquoi le chien à trois têtes est là et qui d'autre est impliqué!"

Je levais un deuxième sourcil, tout en me souvenant dans un coin de ma tête qu'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville m'avaient bel bien il y a quelques temps dit qu'ils étaient tombés avec Ron sur un Chien à Trois Têtes dans le couloir interdit du deuxième étage parce que Ron et Harry s'étaient fait piégés en un duel à minuit par Draco qui n'était bien sûr pas venu et qui avait prévenu Rusard, et qu'Hermione et Neville les avaient suivis pour les en empêcher. Morgane savait comme je les avais sermonné pour cela. :

-"Et?"

Neville me regarda droit dans les yeux et lâcha deux mots qui me firent l'effet de deux sortilèges en plein estomac:

-"Nicolas Flamel."

J'eus le souffle coupé. Je restais là plusieurs secondes les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, alors que toutes les pièces s'assemblaient dans mon esprit. Je lâchais:

-"Par Morgane, Merwyn, Nimue, Arthur et tous les Fondateurs, ils n'auraient pas..."

Hadrian marmonna à Hermione:

-"Et voilà qu'elle le fait elle-aussi? A ton avis c'est un truc de Sang-Pur que d'avoir des réactions aussi bizarres?"

Je me levais brusquement et lançais tout en courant entre les étagères:

-"Surtout ne bougez pas, je reviens!"

Je cherchais avec une fébrilité qui ne me ressemblait guère l'ouvrage de mes pensées dans les rayonnages jusqu'à le trouver. Je ramenais l'énorme bouquin de derrière les étagères tandis qu'Hermione et Harry attendaient assis à une table et que Neville revenait avec un autre livre d'une autre allée. Nous déposâmes nos chargements sur la table et je commençais à parler tout en tournant les pages du livre:

-"Il nous faut remonter à 665 ans, dans l'histoire de notre pays. A l'histoire d'un Serdaigle qui se distingua particulièrement dans l'histoire non seulement de Poudlard et de la Grande-Bretagne mais aussi du monde. "

Je stoppais à une page où s'étalait une enluminure d'un jeune homme aux cheveux longs blancs vêtu de robes sorcières du Bas Moyen-Âge. Je continuais:

-"Son Nom était Nicolas Flamel. Il venait d'une très Ancienne Famille de potionnistes et surtout ce qui nous intéresse ici d'alchimistes. Ce n'est donc pas par hasard qu'il est devenu par la suite l'un des plus grands alchimistes au monde. Nous connaissons dans les Anciennes Familles, son nom dés notre plus jeune âge, tellement il est célèbre."

Hermione leva un sourcil:

-"Alchimiste comme changer le plomb en or?"

J'eus un petit rire un rien hystérique:

-"Tout a fait. Et tant que tu en parles..."

Je tournais la page suivante. Sur celle-ci on pouvait voir une enluminure représentant le même jeune homme tenant dans une main une pierre rouge sang. Je déclarais très théâtralement:

-"Flamel est célèbre pour beaucoup de ses inventions. Mais la plus célèbre est sans le moindre doute celle-ci. "

Hadrian tenta en plaisantant:

-"Un gros cailloux rouge?"

Je l'ignorais alors qu'Hermione lui giflait l'arrière de la tête:

-"Mieux. Ou pire selon le point de vue. La Pierre Philosophale. Qui effectivement entre autres choses, Hermione, permet de changer le plomb en or."

Neville commença à lire, complétant mes paroles:

-"« Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit.

Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'oeuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans). »

Hermione s'exclama:

-"Mais bien sûr! Le chien doit garder la Pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel ! Je parie que c'est Flamel en personne qui a demandé à Dumbledore de la mettre en lieu sûr. Ils sont amis et comme il savait que quelqu'un allait essayer de la voler, il a voulu l'enlever de Gringotts!"

Harry renchérit:

-"Une Pierre qui fabrique de l'or et qui te rend immortel ! Pas étonnant que quelqu'un essaye de la voler. N'importe qui la voudrait pour lui tout seul..."

Je marmonnais:

-"Ils sont cinglés... Définitivement cinglés."

Neville, Hermione et Hadrian s'exclamèrent choqués:

-"Adal!"

Il faut dire qu'à part la fois où j'avais crié sur mon Père, je les avais habitué à leur donner des tapes sèches derrière la tête au moindre gros mot, et à lever un sourcil Malfoyen quand leur langage se dégradait. Je posais ma tête sur la table et continuais:

-"L'un des artefacts les plus convoités au monde dans une école... Ils sont cinglés. Vraiment cinglés."

Note:

La chanson se nomme "Katyusha", c'est un chant traditionnel russe.


	24. Chapter 20: Sang et Coeur

Chapitre 20:

Je refermais mon encrier après avoir déposé le point final à mon interrogation de Métamorphoses. Je soufflais sur l'encre pour le faire sécher et éviter des bavures. Autant ne pas donner de raisons supplémentaires au Professeur MacGonagall de plisser les yeux en me regardant.

J'avais l'étrange impression que plus les vacances de Noël approchaient, plus les Professeurs me regardaient, attendant... Je ne sais quoi. Et je n'étais pas la seule cible de leurs regards. Hadrian était concerné également. A 2 jours du début des vacances soit le 22 décembre, les regards étaient quasiment à leur paroxysme.

Le Professeur MacGonagall passa entre les rangs ramasser les copies, tandis que nous rangions nos affaires. Je sortis de la Salle avec Neville, Hadrian et Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de bavasser sur l'interrogation et de s'inquiéter qu'elle n'ait pas mis "assez" de détails ou qu'elle se soit tromper. Neville me glissa que si elle, elle s'était planté alors nous nous étions tous plantés. Je souris. Ce n'était pas faux.

A nous quatre, Hermione, Hadrian, Neville et moi, nous occupions les premières places dans toutes les matières. Hermione majorait en Métamorphoses et en Potions. Hadrian en DFCM, et en Vol. Neville en Botanique et en Histoire de la Magie. Et moi en Astronomie et en Sortilèges. Oh bien sûr parfois nous nous chamaillons les places. Par exemple l'Histoire de la Magie pour Neville et moi, les Sortilèges pour Hadrian et moi, la Métamorphose pour Hermione et Hadrian etc... Mais nous occupions les quatre premières places. Même en Potions. Ce qui relevait de l'ordre du miracle de Merlin.

Nous arrivâmes dans le Hall où Hadrian nous arrêta en énonçant:

-"Le Registre est installé. Je vais aller m'inscrire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Aucun de nous ne fit de commentaires. Hadrian s'était livré en partie sur sa Famille et sa vie avant Poudlard, et cela bien avant Samhain. Nul besoin d'être Paracelse pour se douter, qu'il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Hermione et Neville se positionnèrent pour attendre contre un pilier, et Hadrian et moi y allâmes après un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Je m'avançais avec Hadrian vers le livre ouvert sur la table dans le Hall, où les élèves qui restaient pendant les vacances devaient inscrire leurs noms. Je regardais Hadrian le faire, de son écriture qui commençait à avoir des déliées dans ses boucles, caractéristique des cours de calligraphie que lui donnait Neville. Puis je pris la plume qu'il me tendait et inspirant profondément j'inscrivais mon nom. Je regardais durant quelques secondes mon nom écrit à l'encre verte sur le parchemin. "Adal Malfoy Elève en Première Année de Gryffondor. "

Cela me faisait drôle de savoir que j'allais rester ici. Que je n'allais pas retrouver le Manoir Malfoy. Que je ne verrai pas Père, Mère, Grands-Pères Abraxas et Cynus, Grands-Mères Druella et Camélia, Grande-Tante Walburga et Grand-Oncle Orion. Que je n'irai pas au Bal de Noël annuel qui avait lieu chaque année dans un Manoir de Sang-Pur différent.

Cela me faisait drôle. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne me sentais pas de faire face à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à Père. Pour Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion c'était un peu différent. J'avais maintenant une correspondance soutenue avec Tante Walburga, et parfois à l'occasion d'Oncle Orion depuis Samhain.

Je mentirais si je disais que je ne guettais pas avec impatience Thorn le matin. De même qu'Hadrian qui faisait lui aussi l'objet d'une correspondance certes moins fourni que la mienne. Nous n'avions pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir des lettres. Et nous en apprenions un peu plus à chaque lettre sur nos Parrains respectifs mais aussi sur la Grand-Mère d'Hadrian, Doréa, Cousine de Walburga et Soeur d'Orion, et sur le reste de la Famille Black.

Mes Parents n'avaient jamais voulu me parler vraiment de la Famille de Mère. Les quelques informations que j'avais eu avant Poudlard provenaient des Archives Publiques du Ministère, des Livres sur les Vieilles Familles, des fouilles dans le Grenier, et de quelques brides arrachées à Grand-Mère Druella et Grand-Père Cygnus.

Alors là avec ces lettres de Tante Walburga et Orion, comment ne pas se sentir avides et heureux? D'autant plus pour Hadrian qui jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard ignorait tout de sa Famille, jusqu'aux visages et aux Noms de ses Parents. Un fait qui avait fait que j'avais trouvé l'idée de mon Cadeau de Noël bien avant Samhain et que j'avais déjà commencé à y travailler. Le tout dans le plus grand secret même pour Hermione et Neville.

Reposant la plume, je souriais rassurante à Hadrian et nous allâmes retrouver Hermione et Neville qui nous attendaient non loin. Ignorant extérieurement les murmures et les regards. Nous avions l'habitude maintenant. Nous avions deux heures de Potions maintenant. Avec les Serpentards. Oh Joie. Et dans ces Serpentards, mon Jumeau. Oh Bonheur extatique.

Les relations entre Draco et moi s'étaient "apaisées" après Samhain. J'entends par là qu'il y avait moins de joutes verbales entre son groupe et le mien dans les couloirs. Mais ça. C'était avant le Match de Quidditch. J'avais aimé volé et je m'intéressais un peu au Quidditch. Mais j'étais loin d'avoir le fanatisme d'Olivier ou de Ron, pour ce sport. Ou le fanatisme de Draco. Dire que les Serpentards nous regardaient en plissant les yeux quand nous nous déplacions était un euphémisme. Que Draco semblait avoir pris ça pour le summun de l'insulte personnelle en était une autre.

Nous arrivâmes dans le couloir sombre de la salle de Potions. Juste à temps pour que la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et que le Professeur Rogue siffle:

-"Entrez."

Il était d'une humeur massacrante. Encore plus que d'habitude. Bien plus. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir découvrir pourquoi... Nous entrâmes en prenant soin de ne pas lever le regard vers lui. Histoire de ne pas lui donner un prétexte de nous enlever des points ou de nous mettre une retenue. Harry, Hermione, Neville et moi nous assîmes à ce qui était désormais notre table, tout à droite au premier rang, et sortîmes en silence nos affaires. Le Professeur Rogue afficha la recette du jour d'un coup de baguette sur le tableau et siffla:

-"Je ne veux pas entendre un bavardage."

Traduction: Si un Gryffondor ose ne serait-ce que de respirer, ça va chauffer plus qu'un Boutefeu Chinois en colère. Nous échangeâmes un regard et communiquâmes ainsi sans un mot. Heureusement que nous avions appris à décrypter les mimiques des autres et que nous avions l'habitude de nous répartir les tâches en Potions.

J'étais entrain d'émincer une Figue d'Assyrie quand j'entendis LA phrase. Draco n'avait cessé avec ses sbires de nous lancer moqueries et piques depuis le début de cours sans être inquiétés par le Professeur Rogue, comme d'habitude. Nous l'avions ignoré comme nous le faisions d'ordinaire. Répliquer ou réagir c'était s'exposer au Professeur Rogue. Je coupais délicatement la chaire du Fruit.

-"Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison."

Mon couteau dérapa. Hermione poussa un petit cri d'horreur, alors que je restais là figée, le regard dans le vide. La lame toujours dans ma main. Le regard vide. Sans vie. Un étau glacé m'enserrant toute entière alors que la phrase se répétait en boucle dans mon esprit: "Je plains beaucoup les malheureux qui devront rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances parce que personne n'en veut à la maison."

Pourquoi cela me faisait-il un tel effet? J'étais habituée désormais à ce que ni mon Père, ni ma Mère, ni même mon Jumeau ne m'aiment. J'étais habituée, à leur indifférence, leur mépris, leur désapprobation... J'étais habituée aux piques et aux moqueries. J'avais choisi d'aller à Gryffondor en toutes connaissances de cause. J'avais choisi de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, personne ne m'avait forcé. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me faisait mal? Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase, ces quelques 22 mots me faisaient-ils l'effet de Doloris que l'on m'aurait lancé?

Je restais là le regard vide. Puis. Deux grandes mains vinrent prendre ma main dans les leurs, et me firent délicatement et avec douceur lâcher le couteau. Puis elles retirèrent la lame de la plaie. Libérant encore davantage de sang. Je regardais sans ciller le sang goutter sur la table et serpenter en ruisseaux sombres sur le bois qui s'en imprégnait. La voix du Professeur Rogue claqua alors que la sonnerie retentissait:

-"Vos potions sur mon bureau. Maintenant."

Je ne bougeais pas. Je vis sans vraiment le réaliser les mains serrer et presser un linge sur ma plaie. Je me laissais guider par le Professeur Rogue dans son bureau attenant. Je le laissais me soigner après qu'il m'ait fait m'asseoir, sans bouger, sans parler, sans réagir. Cela sortit d'un coup alors qu'il me tournait le dos en farfouillant dans ses potions:

-"Croyez vous que l'on puisse haïr quelqu'un et pourtant avoir mal quand il souligne ce qui vous sépare?"

Cela avait été un murmure. Barré d'une infime fêlure. Une fêlure qui contenait tout une tempête. Une tempête prête à se déchainer. A tout balayer sur son passage. A faire voler en éclats, le peu de contrôle que je gardais encore. Le Professeur Rogue qui s'était figé quelques instants, se remit à farfouiller dans ses fioles sans répondre.

Il revint vers moi avec un flacon contenant un liquide gris clair. Gris. Comme ses yeux. Comme leurs yeux. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et toujours avec cette délicatesse et cette douceur, qui me surprenaient quelque part dans mon esprit chaotique parce qu'elle était dirigé vers moi, il appliqua le liquide sur ma plaie. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Ce fut quand il fit le bandage sur ma main qu'il répondit avec lenteur:

-"Il est possible d'haïr quelqu'un et qu'il vous haïsse en retour et pourtant vouloir qu'il ne vous haïsse pas bien au contraire. Mais je ne pense pas que votre Famille ou Draco vous haïssent. Ou même que vous le fassiez vous-même."

J'eus un petit rire amer avec des accents hystériques:

-"Non en effet ce serait trop me faire honneur. (Une pause). Père a toujours dit que l'on ne haïssait qu'une personne pour qui on avait un minimum de respect. Ils n'en ont aucun envers moi. Donc non ils ne me haïssent pas. C'est plus bas. Ils me méprisent."

Le Professeur Rogue demanda impassible:

-"Et vous les méprisez."

Je ne répondis pas. Il finit le bandage tandis que je regardais ses mains agiles et grandes agir. Des mains capables tout autant de créer... que de détruire. Les mots sortirent à nouveau. Brusques. Se bousculant pour sortir.

-"L'avez-vous regretté? De l'avoir rejoint."

Il ne me demanda pas qui. Son nom flottait dans le silence sombre et tendu de la pièce. Je levais mon regard pour croiser celui encre du Professeur Rogue. Un regard insondable. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant. Bon sang. Je n'arrivais presque jamais à savoir ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

J'avais su qu'il me haïssait dés la première fois que son regard avait croisé le mien. Puis. Il y avait eu l'accident de potions. Le face à face avec mon Père. Ma fuite dans la Forêt Interdite. Mon retour et son chantage pour que je mange mon petit-déjeuner. Samhain. Le matin du Match de Quidditch où Hermione m'avait confié ce qu'il s'était passé après que j'ai coiffé Hadrian. Le Match de Quidditch en lui-même.

Je n'arrivais plus à savoir s'il me haïssait ou s'il me protégeait. Pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un et pourtant chercher à le protéger? Cela semblait si paradoxal si impossible... De longues secondes passèrent. Puis le Professeur Rogue lâcha:

-"A peine l'avais-je décidé."

Il se leva brusquement dans la seconde et quitta le bureau. Je restais là sans bouger. Les yeux dans le vide. Revoyant ses yeux encres et me repassant ses mots: "A peine l'avais-je décidé." Et la fêlure si semblable à la mienne dans sa voix. Comme un Être prêt à se briser à tout instant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le matin du 24 décembre arriva. Et les aux revoirs également. Nous nous serrâmes longuement dans les bras des uns des autres dans le Hall. Les Cours avaient été annulés pour l'occasion et le train partait à 9 heures soit dans 30 minutes. Hermione et Neville rentraient chez eux pour les Fêtes, même s'ils avaient proposés de rester. Nous les avions chassés d'un air faussement pincé.

Ron qui devait normalement rester parce que ses parents allaient rendre visite à leur fils Charlie avait finalement été invité chez Seamus. Ce qui laissait avec nous, à la Tour de Gryffondor, les Jumeaux et Perceval. Hermione renifla, les yeux un peu humides:

-"Soyez sages, hein, tous les deux? Et n'hésitez pas à nous écrire même s'il n'y a pas de problème."

J'hochais solennellement la tête:

-"Promis. Faites en de même. Je détesterais à devoir m'enfuir de Poudlard pour voler à votre rescousse. "

Hermione me donna une tape sur le nez avec un sourire affectueux:

-"Idiote."

Je rétorquais avec un sourcil levé hautain:

-"Gryffondor."

Neville le front plissé d'inquiétude me caressa la paume de ma main gauche de la main où il y avait encore le bandage, tout en me demandant:

-"Tu es sûr que ça ira?"

Nous n'avions pas vraiment reparlé de l'incident en cours de potions. J'avais refusé cela. Refusé obstinément. Me claquemurant dans un silence d'acier avec mon Masque glacial sur le visage. Redevenant presque l'enfant indifférente et glaciale en apparence de début d'année qui s'était vu attribué le surnom de Reine des Glaces.

Draco m'avait évité ces derniers jours. Ou plutôt il m'avait évité après un autre incident...

FLASH-BACK

J'étais assise seule en bout de table attendant que les autres arrivent, ayant quitté un peu plus tôt la Bibliothèque. Je regardais d'un air distrait les merveilleuses décorations de Noël, de la Grande Salle. Elles étaient magnifiques mais surtout joyeuses et chaleureuses. On était loin de celle impeccables et luxueuses mais oh combien froides et sans âmes de celles que le Manoir arborait chaque année.

C'était sans doute parce que j'étais épuisée et plongée dans ma contemplation que je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

-"Adal?"

Je sursautais violemment et levais la tête. Découvrant Draco devant moi. Je ne fis pas attention au fait qu'il était seul, ses amis déjà assis à la Table des Serpentards l'observant de loin. Pas plus qu'au fait qu'il était pâle de manque de sommeil ou qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise et un peu coupable. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire grand chose de plus:

-"Adal, je..."

Je me levais brusquement. En un éclair j'avais attrapé son col et plaqué le bout de ma baguette sur sa gorge. Je sifflais très bas et très froide, d'une fureur glacée et immense à peine contenue:

-"Ne m'approches plus Draco. Ne m'adresse même pas la parole. Ne prononce même pas mon nom. Ne me regarde même pas. Ne pense même pas à le faire. Si j'entends encore une réplique, une phrase comme celle que tu as dit durant le cours de potions, je te jure sur le sang de tous nos ancêtres réunis que le fait que tu sois mon Frère et mon Jumeau, ne m'empêchera pas de te donner la leçon que tu mérites depuis déjà trop longtemps."

Je le repoussais violemment et il percuta la table derrière si rattrapant de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Je ne fis pas attention, au fait qu'il était pâle. Pas plus qu'il semblait blessé et effrayé. Ou qu'une larme perla à l'un de ses yeux. Je ne fis pas attention au fait que ses amis s'étaient levés. De même que les Professeurs à leur table. Pas plus que tout le monde nous regardait dans la Salle. Ou qu'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville étaient arrivés et nous regardait.

Attrapant violemment ma besace, je la passais et ma baguette toujours à la main, partis à grands pas en bousculant sans y prendre garde un personne qui se tenait debout sur le seuil de la Grande Salle. Je marchais tête baissée, mes pas me guidant tout seuls. J'arrivais en haut de la Tour de l'Astronomie avant même de l'avoir réalisé. Balançant ma besace, et rangeant ma baguette, je m'accoudais à la balustrade gelée. Contemplant l'étendue enneigée sous la lumière de la lune.

Je ne redescendis pas de la nuit. Je restais là sans bouger, sans dormir. M'asseyant sur le rebord. Caressant Mistaigne quand celle-ci vint se glisser sur mes genoux en miaulant vers minuit passé. Ne bougeant pas quand Perceval Weasley déposa sa cape sur mes épaules et vint s'asseoir sans un mot à côté de moi.

Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'aube perce, à regarder la neige tomber, qu'aucun mot ne fut dit.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Je m'étais sacrément fait sermonné par Hermione, et Neville pour la peur que je leur avais fait de ne pas rentrer de la Nuit. Perceval ne m'enleva pas de points, ne prévint aucun Professeur, mais m'annonça que j'aurais une "retenue" chaque jour des vacances avec lui. J'avais accepté cela sans broncher.

Hadrian lui s'était contenté de m'enlacer sans un mot. Et dans son étreinte, j'avais entendu ce qu'il ne disait pas. La compréhension. Une compréhension profonde. Pas de compassion ou de pitié, il savait que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais une compréhension infinie.

J'étais restée un long moment dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Le visage caché dans son épaule. Savourant cette sensation d'être comprise. Hermione et Neville me comprenaient mieux que quiconque. Mais même si leur vie avait eu ses moments durs, ce n'était rien par rapport à Harry, ou à moi. Leurs réactions le montraient. Harry lui avait comprit. Que parfois on avait besoin d'être seul. Loin de tout. De ne pas parler.

Je souris rassurante à Neville:

-"Tout ira bien Neville. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas seule. Hadrian est là, et puis Fred, George et Perceval aussi. Partez sans soucis aucun en vacances. "

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Accoudés à la balustrade de la Tour d'Astronomie, Hadrian et moi regardâmes le train rouge partir en un nuage de vapeur dans l'air froid de la journée. Je sentais comme une boule dans ma gorge serrée. J'étais à la fois heureuse de fêter Noël à Poudlard avec Hadrian, Perceval, Fred et Georges et à la fois j'étais triste de ne pas le fêter avec Hermione et Neville aussi mais également quelque part pour une raison étrange complétement incompréhensible j'étais un peu mélancolique à l'idée de ne pas retourner au Manoir et de ne pas avoir régler ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et moi. Car malgré tout il était mon Jumeau. Et ce qui unissait des Jumeaux dans le Monde Magique était oh combien particulier.

Hadrian déplia une couverture rouge et or de Quidditch sur le sol de pierre de la Tour et lança des sortilèges de chauffages que nous avions trouvé dans un livre à la Bibliothèque dessus. Pendant ce temps, je murmurais concentrée au-dessus du bocal de verre dans mes mains jusqu'à ce qu'un petit feu de flammes bleues, et rouges danse dedans. Hadrian demanda curieux alors que je m'asseyais:

-"Pourquoi est-ce que tes flammes sont bleues et rouges alors que celles d'Hermione sont bleu clair et bronze parfois?"

Je répondis tout en posant le bocal et en farfouillant dans ma besace:

-"Parce que je suis moi et qu'Hermione est Hermione. Nous sommes différentes. Nos personnalités, nos Magies, nos vécus, nos baguettes etc... Il y a une multitude de facteurs qui font qu'aucun sort lancé ne sera identique à celui lancé par une autre personne. Il y aura toujours des nuances.

Cela varie aussi selon nos émotions, nos sentiments, nos préférences. Hermione adore le bleu et sa Maison aurait dû être Serdaigle même si elle a tout à fait sa place à Gryffondor, d'où ses flammes bleues avec parfois des petites bronzes.

Le bleu roi est dans les couleurs des Black auxquels je ressemble particulièrement physiquement et dont je me sens le plus proche par rapport à mon Parrain. D'où le bleu. Quant au rouge eh bien il s'agit sans doute du rouge de Gryffondor.

Je suis sûre que si Neville lançait ce sort, on verrait du jaune Poufsouffle dans ses flammes de même que du vert pour son amour des plantes. "

Hadrian resta silencieux un moment tandis qu'il sortait des pics en bois et une sorte de sachet marron de grande taille. Puis il déclara:

-"Tu sais."

Je n'eus pas besoin qu'il précise quoi. Je répondis légère tout en tirant la carafe de chocolat chaud et les tasses prés de nous:

-"Que Serpentard aurait du être ta Maison avant Gryffondor? Bien sûr. De même que Neville et Hermione. A vrai dire c'est Hermione qui s'en est aperçu la première pour toi. Moi ça a été pour Neville. Et Neville pour Hermione. "

Je versais du chocolat chaud:

-"Serdaigle pour Hermione, Poufsouffle pour Neville, Serpentard pour toi..."

Il demanda en m'observant impassible mais avec attention:

-"Et toi?"

Je souris ironique et amère :

-"Apparament Serpentard m'aurait brisé et je manque d'ambition pour y aller. Poufsouffle n'aurait fait que me braquer davantage avec les contacts humains et Serdaigle m'aurait considéré comme un objet de recherches scientifiques. Gryffondor est la Maison qui me convenait le mieux et de loin."

Hadrian ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis il énonça:

-"Le Choixpeau a dit que Serpentard me ferait progresser sur le chemin de la grandeur."

J'haussais les épaules:

-"C'est une manière de voir les choses. C'est dans les caractéristiques de la Maison après tout."

Hadrian me coupa presque brusque:

-"Ca ne te dérange pas? Que j'ai failli être Serpentard?"

Je levais un sourcil:

-"Comme mon Parrain? Comme mon Oncle Julius? Comme ta Grand-Mère Doréa? Comme Merlin? Non. Tu es mon Ami. L'un de mes Meilleurs Amis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Maison pour savoir à quel point tu es exceptionnel. "

Hadrian leva vivement le visage vers moi. Je ne le regardais pas, m'affairant à amener mon étui à violon vers moi et à l'ouvrir. Il me demanda avec un rien d'agressivité:

-"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la Maison Serpentard."

Je rétorquais tout en commençant à accorder mon violon:

-"Faux. Je n'aime pas certaines de ses caractéristiques et j'ai un problème avec la majeure partie de ses membres. Mais je lui reconnais des qualités et des membres qui sont différents des autres. Ruse, ambition, grandeur, capacité d'adaptation, subtilité, rhétorique etc... Ce sont des qualités appréciables. Quand elles sont utilisées avec mesure comme pour les qualités des autres Maisons.

Par exemple la bravoure est appréciable... tant qu'elle ne devient pas intrépidité et inconscience. Courir en hurlant contre un ennemi plus fort que soi, n'a jamais aidé personne. Le goût du savoir est une bonne chose... quand elle ne mène pas à privilégier la connaissance à la vie et aux droits des autres.

La loyauté... C'est pour moi l'une des choses les plus dangereuses qui soient au monde. Certes il est appréciable de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un envers et contre tout. Mais cette loyauté ne doit pas être aveugle."

Mes doigts se figent sur les cordes de mon violon alors que je lâche à voix basse:

-"La loyauté a fait de ma Tante et Marraine ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui."

L'air devint lourd de tension. Depuis ce matin de Samhain, nous n'avions plus évoqué ou prononcé le nom, de celle qui était ma Tante et ma Marraine. Bellatrix Lestranges Née Black. La deuxième Soeur Ainée de ma Mère. Bras gauche de Voldemort. Ayant torturé entre autres choses, jusqu'à la folie les parents de Neville, Alice et Frank Londubat, la même nuit où Voldemort avait tué les Potter. Enfermée depuis cette nuit avec son mari et le frère de celui-ci à Azkaban.

La main d'Hadrian vint se poser sur la mienne. Je ne levais pas la tête. Pas même quand il murmura:

-"Tu n'es pas ta Tante Adal."

J'eus un petit rire amer:

-"Le même sang coule dans mes veines. Le Sang des Black. La même force. La même faiblesse. Une Lignée de Magie Noire, de Sang, et de Folie. La cruauté est dans les veines de tous ses membres. Sous-jacente ou affichée, excitée... ou endormie. Qui sait si dans quelques années, je ne serais pas réellement la nouvelle Bellatrix Lestranges."

Je caressais du pouce distraitement la main d'Hadrian:

-"Ma Mère m'a toujours répété que je lui ressemblais. Que quand elle me regardait, elle avait l'impression de revoir sa soeur au même âge. J'ai trouvé une photo dans les Archives Publiques du Ministère. C'est vrai que je lui ressemble. Sauf pour les yeux. Les siens sont noirs. Les miens sont du bleu roi des Blacks. "

Hadrian ne dit rien, semblant comprendre que j'avais besoin de parler encore:

-"J'ai trouvé son album de promo, tu sais? Dans un coin oublié et poussiéreux de la Bibliothèque. Elle était dans la promotion 1975-1976. La même que celle d'Arthur et Molly Weasley les Parents de Perceval, des Jumeaux et de Ron. La promotion d'après celle de mon Père et de son mari Rodolphus. Deux ans avant celle de tes Parents de ton Parrain, de Rabastan Lestranges, des Parents de Neville et de ma Mère. Trois avant celle de mon Parrain. "

Je tirais un grand et fin album à la couverture émeraude usée avec les lettres or à moitié effacées dessus "Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Promotion 1975-1976". Hadrian s'assit à côté de moi et je posais l'album à moitié sur nos deux paires de genoux, l'ouvrant avec lenteur. Je lui montrais la grande photo de groupe:

-"Ca c'est la photo de l'ensemble de la promotion. Elle est là. Au troisième rang. Entre Maria qui est devenue Zabini, la Mère de Blaise Zabini et Antonin Dolohov. Il est devenu le Tueur à gages de Voldemort bien avant sa sortie de Poudlard mais il n'a jamais été inculpé. Pas de preuves. Pas de témoin."

Tournant la page, je lui montrais une autre photo:

-"Ca c'est la photo de la Promotion Serpentard de cette année. Tu vois comment elle est placée au centre, entre les Deux Préfets à côté de Edward Mulciber? Elle était Princesse de Serpentard. Une des deux personnes les plus influentes de sa Maison. Même les Préfets de sa Maison, doivent s'incliner devant une Princesse ou un Prince. "

Je tournais une autre page et montrais un groupe de personnes aux différentes couleurs de maisons. Elle se tenait là, à moitié assise sur le bord d'une table avec un air de défi, rejetant en arrière une boucle de sa cheveure encre extrêmement bouclée. Comme la mienne.

-"Elle faisait partie du Club de Duel de Poudlard. Il a été fermé après la Guerre. Tous les combattants Mangemorts y sont passés ou presque. Elle a remporté plusieurs championnats nationaux et internationaux en individuel et en équipes. Elle était très douée. Redoutable. Ils la surnommaient la Danseuse de Mort sur les champs de bataille. Parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle dansait quand elle combattait. "

Je tapotais la photo:

-"Tu vois ce jeune homme de Serpentard aux cheveux et aux yeux argents? C'est Rabastan Lestranges. Frère de Rodolphus Lestranges. Il était l'un des meilleurs duellistes de Poudlard avec elle. Il a participé avec son frère et Bellatrix à la torture des Londubats."

Je tournais encore une page. On la voyait avec trois autres personnes sur une photo:

-"Elle a majoré en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Sortiléges et en Runes. Après Poudlard, elle a travaillé briévement comme Briseuse de Sorts à Gringotts. Le fils ainé des Weasleys, William, l'est. C'est un métier extrêmement dur et très sélectif."

Je passais plusieurs pages, jusqu'à deux , une où on la voyait sourire debout derrière un garçon de 13 ans aux cheveux ambres, ses mains posés sur ses épaules et une autre où un autre élève blond cendré faisait de même avec elle âgé de 13 ans:

-"Avant la Guerre, chaque Maison avait un système de Parrains/Marraines. Chaque Elève de sa Première à sa Troisième inclus avait un Parrain ou une Marraine de sa Maison. Et quand il entrait en Quatrième Année, quand leur Parrain ou leur Marraine quittait Poudlard, il était à son tour Parrain ou Marraine.

Le sien était Augustus Rookwood. Elle était la Marraine d'Evan Rosier. Tous les deux devenus Mangemorts. "

Je vis voler d'autres pages, les commentant au fûr et à mesure. Jusqu'à m'arrêtais sans un mot sur une en particulier. Une photographie d'elle en première année. Je la caressais du bout des doigts et dis avec douceur:

-"Elle me ressemble, non? Ou plutôt je lui ressemble."

Hadrian ne répondit rien. Au-lieu de cela, il m'enlaca. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule sans détourner le regard de la photo. De longues minutes passèrent. Puis il me demanda:

-"Depuis combien de temps, as-tu cela dans ta sacoche?"

J'haussais les épaules:

-"Depuis le Réveil après Samhain. Je suis allée à la Bibliothèque pendant qu'il y avait entrainement de Quidditch. J'avais besoin de savoir. De voir."

Hadrian me gronda avec douceur:

-"Tu n'es pas ta Tante Adal. Même si tu es major en classe de Sortiléges des Premières Années. Même si tu es douée en DCFM. Même si tu prends Runes en troisième année et que tu y excelles. Même si tu as les cheveux noirs et bouclés comme elle. Même si tu lui ressembles physiquement bien que pour ma part tu ressembles bien plus à Regulus qu'à elle. Pas seulement parce que tes yeux sont bleus rois. Pas seulement parce que ton nom est Malfoy. Pas seulement parce que tu es allée à Gryffondor. Mais parce que tu es Adal. Pas Bellatrix. "

Je fermais les yeux. Murmurais un de mes sinistres secrets qui chuchotaient dans les ténèbres de mon esprit:

-"Je serais prête à tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. Pour toi, Hermione et Neville. Même brûler le monde, même le noyer dans le sang. Je serais prête à tout, Hadrian. Je te l'ais dit. La loyauté est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses en ce monde."

Il ne répondit rien pendant un moment caressant mes cheveux. Avant de chuchoter:

-"Et je serais prêt à le faire également. Mais tant que nous nous avons les uns les autres, nous ne pouvons pas tomber, d'accord? Tant que nous sommes tous les quatre. "

Il y eut un long silence. Puis j'eus un petit rire, sans rouvrir les yeux:

-"Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter."

Il répondit d'un ton où je pouvais sentir son sourire:

-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi, Adal Malfoy..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous passâmes la quasi totalité de ce qu'il restait de la journée, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Jouant au jeu d'échec, ou au poker qu'Hadrian se mit en tête de m'apprendre et où nous nous déplumâmes mutuellement. Buvant du chocolat chaud et faisant griller des "guimauves" une gourmandise moldue qu'Hadrian me fit découvrir et donc je me gavais littéralement avec enthousiasme. Discutant sortilèges avec passion. Riant d'anecdotes sur l'Histoire Magique de Grande-Bretagne que je me faisais un plaisir de lui en parler.

Jouant du violon pour moi pendant qu'il m'écoutait simplement ou qu'il m'accompagnait en chantant quand c'était une musique avec des paroles. Nous amusant à regarder les quelques rares personnes passer en bas de la Tour d'Astronomie. Pariant sur combien de temps le Professeur MacGonagall mettrait à rattraper les Jumeaux après qu'ils aient ensorcelés des boules de neiges pour qu'elles frappent sans cesse l'arrière du turban du Professeur Quirell, le poursuivant à travers tout Poudlard.

Apprenant également pour Hadrian, différents pas de danse que Neville et moi, avions commencé à lui enseigner avec Hermione. Elaborant des plans diaboliques pour dominer le monde impliquant des éléments terrifiants comme des chatons roses démoniaques par exemple.

Parlant de sujets moins joyeux également. De nos enfances respectifs. De sa Famille, les Dursley leur mépris et leur haine. De mes Parents quasi absents et distants sauf quand il fallait m'afficher comme un nouvel accessoire de luxe. Nous ne dîmes pas tout. Nous savions cela l'un et l'autre. Mais nous en dîmes beaucoup.

Durant cette fin de matinée et cette après-midi, le Lien qu'il y avait entre Hadrian et moi, se renforça. S'intensifia. S'ancra un peu plus. Se fit plus profond. Prit une nouvelle dimension. En cette journée de 24 décembre 1981, quelque chose changea entre Hadrian et moi. Commença à se dessiner un peu plus précisément. Mais nous ne devions en prendre conscience que bien plus tard. Oh combien plus tard.


	25. Chapter 21: Réveillon réveil du Serpent

Dédicace spéciale à Cao Dreams in Book à qui je dois les quatre dernières reviews sur cette histoire et dont celles-ci m'ont fait énormément plaisir. En espérant que tu shipperas à mort également Harry et Adal sur ce chapitre. Joyeuses Fêtes à toutes et à tous et puisses la Magie de Poudlard et Magia vous envelopper de leurs bras et vous emporter dans ce monde merveilleux;)

Chapitre 21:

Avoir le dortoir pour moi seule me faisait tout drôle après ces 3 mois à partager ce dernier avec Parvati, Lavande, Eloïse et surtout Hermione. Nul doute qu'il en était de même pour Hadrian. Perceval aussi était seul dans son dortoir. Au moins Fred et Georges s'avaient l'un et l'autre.

Farfouillant dans mon armoire, je cherchais une tenue depuis déjà un quart d'heure dans mes affaires. Ce n'était pas comme pour le Bal de Noël ou le diner au Manoir. Je détonnerai avec une tenue trop luxueuse ou raffinée et cela serait trop solennel et rigide. Mordillant ma lèvre je repoussais une dizaine de robes.

Puis. LÀ. LA Robe. Avec un petit rouleau de parchemin coincé dans le col. Le prenant, je le déroulais et lu l'écriture oh combien familière: "Mets celle-là. Je le saurai si tu ne le fais pas." Je souris avec de la tendresse et de l'émerveillement dans la voix:

-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, Hermione Granger, hein?"

Je pus entendre sa voix légère et rieuse me répondre:

-"Je peux te retourner le compliment, Adal Malfoy..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'inspirais profondément tout en lissant des plis imaginaires sur ma robe. Puis prenant tout mon courage à deux mains, je descendis les marches de l'escalier entre les dortoirs des filles et la Salle Commune. Fred, Georges, Perceval et Hadrian m'y attendaient déjà.

Je vis qu'Hadrian avait emprunté un pantalon et une robe noire ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et un noeud vert pour aller avec ses yeux à Neville, réajustés à sa taille. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en catogan avec un ruban de la même nuance que ses iris. Il portait des lentilles.

Je sentis mon coeur tressauter. Il était magnifique. Il rit à une blague de Fred. Son regard se posa sur moi alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière. Je vis son rire s'étrangler dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux verts s'écarquillaient. Je me sentis rougir sans savoir pourquoi alors que Fred et Georges sifflaient admiratifs... pour couiner quand Perceval leur mit une tape simultanée derrière la tête. Je passais imperceptiblement mon poids d'un pieds sur l'autre alors que je tenais sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier.

La robe que je portais était l'une des tenues les plus simples de ma garde-robe. Un cadeau de Tante Walburga et d'Oncle Orion un peu après mon anniversaire. Au décolleté rond sage, cintrée au niveau de la taille avec un ruban noir large autour de celle-ci à ce niveau, aux manches larges s'arrêtant au milieu du haut de mes bras, elle s'évasait légèrement depuis la taille jusqu'au dessus de mes chevilles. D'un seul tissu, elle était en satin, d'un très beau bleu. Le bleu roi des Black.

Les seules petites fioritures étaient le fin petit morceau de dentelles noires au bout de mes manches et au bas de ma robe. Je portais ma bague or avec son petit saphir, et mon pendentif dragon. J'avais pris mon châle argent et noir à franges, en soie chatoyante que j'avais drapé sur le haut de mes bras et que je laissais reposer sur l'angle de mes coudes. Mes cheveux cascadaient libres, avec deux des Fleurs de Feu du Match de Quidditch que j'avais gardé, fixées dans mes boucles de chaque côté de ma tête. A mes pieds, j'avais mis mes petits escarpins noirs aux talons de deux centimètres. J'osais un sourire timide:

-"Bonsoir..."

Fred et Georges énoncèrent en s'avançant vers moi:

-"Adal tu es..."

-"Tout simplement.."

-"Sublime..."

-"Epouses-nous."

Je rougis de gêne mais parvins à répliquer:

-"Une Malfoy épousant non pas un mais deux Weasley, des Jumeaux? Sûr cela ferait faire une crise cardiaque à mon Père, et à mon Grand-Père Abraxas..."

Perceval s'avançant me fit un petit sourire:

-"Il est vrai que tu es très jolie Adal."

J'énonçais tout en regardant mes pieds:

-"C'est Hermione qui a choisi ma tenue."

Relevant la tête, je croisais le regard émeraude d'Hadrian qui s'était approché. Je rougis alors qu'il prenait mes mains dans les siennes et qu'il énonçait avec douceur et tendresse en me souriant:

-"Tu es magnifique Adal. Hermione a bien choisi."

Je parvins à articuler sans bredouiller par je ne sais quel miracle:

-"Tu es très beau aussi. Très élégant. Et tu as réussi à coiffer tes cheveux."

Il rit tout en rougissant également:

-"Oui, j'ai demandé à Hermione de me donner quelques cours de rattrapage."

Il orienta ma main gauche vers le haut et demanda:

-"Comment va ta main?"

J'énonçais retrouvant la familiarité et l'aisance de nos échanges:

-"Presqu'entièrement guérie. Je garde le bandage encore un peu au cas où. C'est le problème quand on se blesse avec un outil magique. Ça prend bien plus de temps à guérir."

J'essayais de dédramatiser tout cela. Je ne voulais pas vraiment en parler. Encore moins ce soir. Il y avait assez eu de "discussions" aujourd'hui. Hadrian me présenta galamment et avec un sourire son bras:

-"Me feriez-vous l'honneur Mademoiselle?"

Je ne pus m'en empêcher. Je ris relâchant toute la tension et le stress que j'avais conservé encore. Prenant son bras, je répondis avec un léger sourire:

-"My Lord, ce sera un plaisir."

Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous suivîmes Perceval et les Jumeaux, hors de la Salle Commune pour nous rendre dans la Grande Salle où avait lieu le diner de Réveillon. Nous bavardions et rions en marchant. En chemin nous rencontrâmes les quelques Serdaigles qui restaient pendant les vacances au nombre de cinq également, deux septièmes années, une cinquième année, une troisième année et un premier année, Terry Boot avec qui nous travaillons souvent à la Bibliothèque. Je saluais Terry avec un petit sourire:

-"Bonsoir Terry."

Il me sourit, les yeux écarquillés:

-"Bonsoir Adal. Bonsoir Harry. Tu...tu es très belle Adal. Tu...Tu rayonnes."

Je n'étais pas habituée à de tels compliments. "Tu es correctement apprêtée." "Que vos vêtements sont beaux." "Quels magnifiques bijoux." "Vous avez fait un bon travail avec elle, Narcissa." J'étais une petite et belle poupée aux regards des gens avant Poudlard. Mais pas belle en moi-même. Belle de surface. Par ce qu'affichait mes vêtements et mes bijoux.

On ne me complimentait pas parce que j'avais un Optimal et un sourire fier du Professeur Flitwick en sortilèges. Pas parce que je jouais bien du violon ou que j'avais maitrisé une nouvelle partition. Pas parce que je m'étais fait battre moins rapidement par Ron aux échecs ou par Hadrian au poker. Pas parce que je "rayonnais". Pas parce que mon sourire était "magnifique" (Hermione), que mon rire était "comme un petit éclat d'étoiles" (Neville) ou que je "m'illuminais quand je trouvais une réponse ou que j'avais une idée"(Hadrian). Rosissant très très légèrement des pommettes, je remerciais Terry:

-"C'est très gentil, Terry."

Nous repartîmes en un seul groupe, Gryffondors et Serdaigles mêlés. Terry, Hadrian et moi, débattions tranquillement, un peu en derniers du groupe, des dernières théories de Métamorphoses apprises en cours. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes sur le seuil de la Grande Salle tous les trois. Figés par l'émerveillement Hadrian lacha dans un même souffle avec Terry:

-"J'adore la Magie..."

Je ne pouvais pas me moquer d'eux même si contrairement à eux, j'avais vécu dans le monde magique depuis ma naissance. Mais je pensais, et d'autant plus à cet instant que la Magie ne pouvait jamais cessé d'émerveiller, même après 100 ans de vie. La décoration de la Grande Salle avait été terminée. Et si elle avait été magnifique auparavant, à présent tout mot pour la décrire était impuissant.

Je murmure récitant:

-"Et alors ils bâtirent ce château pierre après pierre et ensemble déclarèrent que toujours il serait le foyer de leurs enfants et que à qui la demanderait une aide serait accordée. Ils étaient quatre, ils étaient un. Et des siècles après leur mort, ils vivent encore."

Hadrian demanda:

-"Les Quatre Fondateurs?"

J'hochais la tête sans détourner le regard du spectacle magnifique devant moi:

-"Extrait du récit de Merwyn. On en lit des extraits aux enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Ma nourrice me les récitait de mémoire. Je pourrais les retranscrire dans mon sommeil..."

Terry fronça les sourcils:

-"Nourrice?"

Je répondis d'une voix trop neutre:

-"Certaines Familles en utilisent. Essentiellement dans les Anciennes. Elle s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à mes six ans."

Hadrian posa sa main libre sur celle que j'avais sur son bras et me la pressa doucement. J'avais évoqué avec lui Uriah plus tôt dans la journée. Lui expliquant qui elle avait été pour moi. Comment elle avait été la personne la plus présente pour moi durant mes six premières années de vie. Comment elle avait été à la fois ma nourrice, mon amie, ma protectrice... Comment elle avait été la première personne que j'avais perdu. Ou du moins la première dont j'ai eu conscience.

Hadrian m'avait écouté tout en me caressant les cheveux, assis alors qu'allongée j'avais posé ma tête sur mes cuisses. Nombreux auraient été ceux particulièrement des Familles comme la mienne qui auraient hurlé au scandale. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela entre Hadrian et moi. Il était mon Meilleur Ami. Comme Neville et Hermione. D'une manière un peu différente certes. Mais il l'était. Hadrian déclara pour couper court à la curiosité toute Serdaigle et de notre âge de Terry:

-"Allons-y. Avant que le Professeur MacGonagall ne vienne nous chercher."

Et il nous entraina en avant dans la Grande Salle. Nous avancions vers la Table où tous déjà était installé. Apparemment les Professeurs avaient trouvé plus conviviales de ne faire qu'une seule et unique table pour tous, mélangeant les élèves de toutes Maisons et eux-même. Je notais que seuls deux Serpentards étaient restés ( un septième année, et un cinquième année) pour trois Poufsouffles ( deux cinquièmes années et une troisième année). Quasiment tous des Nés-Moldus ou des Sangs-Mêlés n'appartenant pas aux Familles Anciennes ou Influentes. J'étais la seule provenant d'une Famille Ancienne et Influente à être rester à part Hadrian.

C'était normal. Ne pas rentrer pendant les vacances montraient que vous aviez déplu à votre Famille. Que vous étiez un Paria. D'autant plus celles de Noël avec les Nombreux Bals où se retrouvaient les Familles Anciennes. Nul doute que mon absence serait oh combien remarquée durant ceux-ci et que l'on ne manquerait pas d'en faire la remarque sous couvert à mes Parents et aux autres Membres de ma Famille.

Hadrian galant me fit m'asseoir à côté de Perceval avec une légère courbette et un baise-main auquel je répondais par une inclinaison de tête et un léger sourire. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue en voyant l'espièglerie dans son regard émeraude. Il s'assit à son tour. Je sentais les regards sur nous deux et sur nos accoutrements. Il faut dire que nous étions très élégants. Un peu trop peut-être.

Le Professeur Flitwick assis non loin en face de nous me décocha un sourire rayonnant en énonçant de sa petite voix fluette:

-"Je vois que votre création à vous et à Monsieur Londubat est toujours en état. Puis-je Mademoiselle Malfoy?"

Je lui souris, un petit sourire mais sincère. Il était mon Professeur préféré. Le seul qui me traitait comme les autres. Pas comme une Malfoy, la Filleule et la Niéce de Bellatrix Lestranges, la Cousine de Sirius Black, un sortilège explosif à retardement ou une petite chose fragile. Et puis il prenait toujours le temps pour répondre à mes questions en fin de cours, me conseillant même des ouvrages et des exercices.

-"Bien sûr Professeur Flitwick."

Je décrochais délicatement une des Fleurs de ma Chevelure et la laissais à plat dans ma main pour qu'il la fasse venir doucement d'un coup de baguette. Il l'examina quelques secondes en faisant passer sa baguette au-dessus de la Fleur avant de me décocher un sourire encore plus rayonnant si c'était possible:

-"Vous êtes vraiment une des élèves les plus brillantes que j'ai jamais eu Mademoiselle Malfoy. La dernière élève à qui j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner qui ait eu cette aisance et cet instinct pour les sortilèges était Mademoiselle Evans."

Hadrian demanda alors que je lâchais un "Merci beaucoup Professeur" rougissant tout en raccrochant la Fleur dans mes cheveux:

-"Evans? Comme Lily Evans?"

Le sourire et le regard du Professeur Flitwick s'adoucirent:

-"Oui votre Mère, Monsieur Potter. Elle était brillante en sortilèges. Elle avait ce toucher instinctif et naturel que peu ont et que moins encore perfectionne par le travail. C'est ce qui d'ailleurs a fait qu'elle s'est vu proposé un poste au Département des Mystères avant même d'avoir passé ses Aspics."

Hadrian énonça surpris:

-"Ma Mère était Langue de Plomb?"

Le Professeur Flitwick hocha la tête:

-"En effet Monsieur Potter. Et une des meilleures. Elle travaillait conjointement avec Saint-Mangouste, sur l'avancée médicale. Elle avait cette compassion et cette passion qui la poussaient à vouloir aider même ceux qui la méritait le moins. Et je crois que vous avait hérité de cette compassion... Ou me tromperais-je Monsieur Potter?"

Je répondis à la place d'Hadrian:

-"Je crois Professeur, qu'Hadrian tient bien plus en effet de sa Mère que la plupart des gens ne le pensent..."

Le regard brillant d'émotion d'Hadrian vint se plonger dans le mien. Durant quelques secondes se fut comme si nous étions seuls au monde alors que nous passions dans ce regard tout ce que nous ne pouvions dire à haute voix. Puis avec un petit sourire et une inclinaison de tête nous nous quittâmes du regard. Mais sous la table, nos doigts restèrent entrelacés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le repas de Réveillon se passait bien. C'était... Très différent de tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre. Cela n'avait décidément rien avoir avec les Noëls au Manoir. Tout le monde discutait et riait joyeusement et sans manières. Il y avait des pétards et des petites farces et attrapes. Pas de manières, pas de complots ou autres choses. Même les Professeurs étaient détendus. Le Vin des Elfes aidait peut-être un peu.

Je m'étais moi aussi détendue, souriant et riant même quelques fois discrètement aux pitreries des Jumeaux ou à une remarque d'Hadrian. Je me sentais bien et heureuse. Pas besoin de paraitre comme au Manoir. Ou du moins beaucoup moins. Même le Professeur Rogue semblait un peu plus détendu.

Tirant sur un pétard surprise avec Hadrian, je sursautais un peu quand il explosa. Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je saisis avec un air solennel le chapeau de pirate qui en était sorti et le déposais sur la tête d'Hadrian en énonçant:

-"Eh bien, Lord en devenir Potter, je pense que nous avons trouvé un chapeau à votre hauteur."

Il posa sa main d'un air hautain sur la poitrine:

-"Diantre Mademoiselle Malfoy m'accuseriez vous donc d'être un Corsaire de la Reine?"

Je reniflais:

-"Corsaire? Toi? Un peu trop de règlements et d'autorités pour toi. Tu es un esprit trop libre pour être corsaire, fut-ce pour une Reine. Non, je pensais plutôt à un pirate."

Hadrian énonça:

-"Lord-Capitaine Potter je vous prie Mademoiselle Malfoy..."

Saisissant une sorte de diadème argent avec des pierres bleues en forme d'aigle et le glissant sur ma tête, dans mes cheveux libres (les Jumeaux avaient piqués mes Fleurs pour les orner à leur boutonnière il y a un moment):

-"Ou devrais-je dire Lady Serdaigle?"

Je levais un sourcil tout en rosissant un peu:

-"Eh bien Lord-Capitaine Potter, je suis surprise de votre connaissance de l'Histoire des Fondateurs. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir parlé du Diadème Légendaire et Perdu de Serdaigle."

Il sourit tout en ajustant le Diadème:

-"Padma m'en a parlé à l'occasion. Tout comme des autres reliques des Fondateurs, comme la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor. Toutes perdues au fil des siècles."

Il retira ses mains, et me regarda avec attention. Je me redressais un peu en croisant les mains sur mes genoux et en prenant mon air le plus digne et mystérieux:

-"Alors? Est-ce que je suis correcte?"

C'est là que je remarquais le silence des Serdaigles assis prés de moi. Jetant un coup d'oeil, je vis que tous me regardait en silence plus ou moins ébahis et graves. Je demandais perplexe et un peu embarrassée:

-"J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du dire?"

Terry secoua la tête sans détourner son regard de moi:

-"Non, c'est juste que... Tu ressembles vraiment à Rowena Serdaigle. Enfin à la Statue qu'il y a dans notre Salle Commune. En plus jeune. Ainsi qu'à son Portrait dans les livres. C'est... assez perturbant."

Je ne pus que lâcher:

-"Oh."

Un Flash me fit sursauter et je tournais vivement la tête pour découvrir Georges qui tenait un appareil photo, d'un air très content de lui. Je m'exclamais tout en m'empourprant:

-"Georges Weasley je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire?"

Il énonca d'un ton faussement innocent qui me fit frissonner à l'idée que les Jumeaux aient pu être placé à Serpentard:

-"Ah non moi c'est Fred."

Je levais les yeux au ciel:

-"Arrêtes Georges, je sais très bien que c'est toi. (Voyant qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, je levais un sourcil) Ou préfèrerais-tu que j'informe Hermione quand elle rentrera des vacances, que tu t'amuses à mentir?"

Aussitôt Georges pâlit considérablement et s'exclama horrifié:

-"Tu ne ferais pas ça?!"

Visiblement il se souvenait encore du dernier sermon d'Hermione quand elle les avait vu faire une blague à un Premier Année de Serpentard un peu humiliante (brayer comme un âne à la place de parler). Ce qui avait confirmé à tous le monde à quel point Hermione était terrifiante. Même moi j'en avais un peu peur maintenant quand elle se mettait en colère. Question d'instinct de survie. Je levais un sourcil:

-"Je suis une Malfoy et une Black, et l'amie d'Hadrian Potter-Evans-Black, de Neville Londubat-Dragonneau et d'Hermione Granger en personne. Crois-tu vraiment que j'hésiterais Georges Fabian Gauvain Weasley?"

Il réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer défait:

-"Non. Définitivement non. "

Il continua:

-"Je voulais juste prendre une photo pour Neville et Hermione. Il faut dire que tu ressembles vraiment à une version plus jeune et miniature de Rowena Serdaigle. Comme si tu étais quelque chose comme son Alter, sa Descendante ou sa Réincarnation..."

Je m'empourprais mais parvins à répliquer:

-"Georges si j'étais l'Alter ou la Réincarnation de Rowena Serdaigle soit en sûr qu'avec ma Famille cela se saurait depuis longtemps. Quant à être sa Descendante... Crois-moi si les Black descendaient de Rowena Serdaigle, le Monde Magique dans son ensemble en aurait entendu parler de long en large depuis des siècles déjà. Rowena Serdaigle n'a eu qu'une fille et celle-ci est morte jeune sans descendance. Donc c'est impossible."

Hadrian sourit:

-"Il n'empêche que la ressemblance est assez frappante."

J'énonçais:

-"Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et d'un certain autre Fondateur et ce n'est pas celui de notre Maison."

Il leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant:

-"Je ne penses pas vraiment ressembler à Salazar Serpentard..."

Je raillais avec une audace rare:

-"Sûr? Des yeux verts uniques et ensorcelants, des cheveux longs encres, des traits fins et aristocratiques, un goût particulier pour le vert... Oh par Morgana que la ressemblance est frappante. Il ne manquerait plus que tu parles aux serpents et ce serait complet..."

Hadrian tiqua légèrement à ma dernière phrase et demanda:

-"Comment cela parler aux serpents?"

Je répondais tout en notant la réaction d'Hadrian dans ma tête:

-"On appelles ce Don, le Fourchelangue. Le Pouvoir de Comprendre et de Parler la Langue des Serpents. C'est un Don très peu répandu en Grande-Bretagne. La seule Lignée vraiment connu est celle de Salazar Serpentard. C'est la raison pour laquelle l'emblème de la Maison Serpentard est un serpent. Parce que Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelangue. (Je fis une pause). C'est un don assez mal vu en Grande-Bretagne depuis quelques décennies..."

Terry qui écoutait demanda:

-"Pourquoi cela?"

Je soupirais, remarquant avec alarme dans mon esprit la pâleur soudaine d'Hadrian:

-"Parce que la dernière personne connue en Grande-Bretagne a avoir parlé Fourchelangue et s'étant revendiqué comme l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard, n'était autre que Voldemort."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

J'attendis que Fred et Georges soient ressortis de la Salle Commune pour aller rôder je ne sais où et que Perceval soit remonté dans sa chambre, pour me tourner vers Hadrian avec un air déterminé et le forcer à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. J'énonçais en m'asseyant devant lui:

-"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant."

Depuis que j'avais parlé de Salazar Serpentard et du Fourchelangue, Hadrian avait à peine décroché quelques mots, jusqu'à la fin du Festin, à 23 heures, une heure plus tard. Il avait eu une réaction et ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais dit que Voldemort parlait Fourchelangue et était potentiellement Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Hadrian ne disait toujours rien, se mordillant la lèvre en regardant les franges du tapis.

Je pris ses miens entre les miennes et tentais:

-"Parles moi Hadrian. S'il te plait. Ou envoies moi voir les Détraqueurs. Mais ne restes pas comme ça sans parler. (Je fis une pause et baissais les yeux tout en lâchant ses mains ). Je... je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler à moi. Mais au moins parles en à quelqu'un."

J'allais pour me reculer un peu. Les mains d'Hadrian vinrent avec la vivacité et la rapidité caractéristiques de l'Attrapeur qu'il était, se refermer sur les miennes me retenant. Surprise, je levais la tête et plongeais dans deux yeux émeraudes furieux. Je cessais de respirer. Mon sang de couler. Mon esprit de fonctionner.

Je n'avais jamais vu Hadrian furieux. Ou même en colère. Même quand il faisait face à Draco cela tenait plus de l'agacement de la colère. Alors le voir là dans une fureur quasi compléte devant moi était un choc. De la voir diriger contre moi? Je n'avais pas de mots pour qualifier le maelstrom de sentiments qui se bouscula en moi en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Hadrian parla alors et je tressaillis presque à l'entente de ce ton dur de fureur contenu et de ces mots soigneusement détachés les uns après les autres avec une lenteur difficile:

-"Comment... Comment peux-tu seulement penser cela? Comment peux-tu seulement penser que je ne te parles pas à toi, ma Meilleure Amie, et que j'aille me confier à quelqu'un d'autre? Toi. Ma Meilleure Amie. L'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. En qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Comment peux-tu seulement penser et d'autant plus comment peux-tu dire ces mots? Comment peux-tu penser que je ne puisse pas te faire confiance?"

Je ne pouvais parler. Les mots n'étaient pas coincés dans ma gorge. Mais dans les méandres de mon esprit à cet instant paralysés sous une épaisse couche de givre. J'étais figée incapable de détourner mes yeux de ceux vert émeraudes plus durs que l'acier et pourtant plus brulants que les flammes dans l'âtre, pareil à un Feu-Froid ce sortilège aux flammes de glace légendaire né de l'union des pouvoirs de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard.

Je sentais un froid mordant se répandre dans mes veines et s'insinuer en sifflant dans mon corps. J'avais presque...peur. J'avais presque peur d'Hadrian. Presque. Parce que brûlait en moi plus forte que le froid mordant, la flamme brûlante de la certitude qu'Hadrian ne me voulait aucun mal et ne me ferait jamais aucun mal volontairement.

Je vis quelque chose se troubler soudain dans les yeux émeraudes d'Hadrian et je voulus parler. Je n'en eus pas le temps. Il laissa échapper en un filet de voix où je pus percevoir comme une fêlure presque imperceptible:

-"N'ais pas pas peur de moi Adal s'il-te-plaît..."

Je réagis sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir et me levant, l'enlaçais en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Je le serrais contre moi avec ma force et chuchotais férocement à son oreille:

-"Jamais Hadrian. Jamais je n'aurai peur de toi. Je te le promets."

Il demanda d'une petite voix timide, ses bras autour de moi, son visage enfoui dans mon épaule:

-"Promis?"

Je le serrais plus fort et répondais d'une voix ferme:

-"J'en fais la promesse. Et Malfoy comme Black tiennent leurs promesses. Jusqu'à la mort et au-delà."

Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi enlacés dans la Salle Commune seulement éclairée à présent par les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Depuis que je connaissais Hermione, Neville et Hadrian, c'était toujours eux qui avaient du m'apaiser, me rassurer, me soutenir... Maintenant c'était mon tour. Mon tour d'être là pour Hadrian, de l'apaiser, de le rassurer, de le soutenir...

Helga savait, à quel point c'était difficile et à la fois facile de trouver les mots et les gestes pour cela. Il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi m'avait dit Neville. La seule chose que l'on pouvait vraiment faire était d'être là. Être là pour l'autre. Dans ses mots mais plus que tout dans ses actes. Dans le facile. Et dans le difficile.

Serrant Hadrian contre moi, je fredonnais une de ces vieilles berceuses que me chantaient Uriah pour m'apaiser enfant quand dehors l'orage tonnait et que je me recroquevillais terrifiée sous mon lit, seule. Une berceuse du peuple ancestral des nains remontant à des millénaires d'existence et transmise par les peuples magiques de génération en génération:

-"

 **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's son**  
 _Oh, œil brumeux de la montage plus bas  
Surveille bien les âmes de mes frères  
Et même si le ciel devait se remplir de feu et de fumée  
Continue de surveiller le fils de Durin_

 **If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night  
Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side**  
 _Si cela doit se finir dans le feu  
Alors nous devrions brûler ensemble  
Regarder les flammes monter dans la nuit  
En réclamant père, oh, debout et nous allons  
Regarder les flammes vermeil brûler sur  
Le flanc de la montagne_

 **And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time  
Calling out father, oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn over  
The mountain side**  
 _Et si nous devions mourir cette nuit  
Alors nous devrions mourir tous ensemble  
Lever nos verres de vin pour la dernière fois  
En réclamant père, oh  
Préparés comme nous le serons  
Nous regarderons les flammes vermeil brûler au-dessus  
Du flanc de la montagne_

 **Desolation comes upon the sky**  
 _La désolation arrive sur les cieux_

 **Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me**  
 _Maintenant je vois le feu  
Dans la montagne  
Je vois le feu  
Brûlant les arbres  
Et je vois le feu  
Dissimuler les âmes  
Je vois le feu  
Du sang dans l'air  
Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi_

 **Oh, should my people fall in  
Surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame  
Calling out father  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side**  
 _Oh, mon peuple vacillera-t-il  
Je ferais sûrement la même chose  
Confinés dans la montagne  
Nous nous sommes trop approchés du feu  
En réclamant père  
Tenons bon et nous allons  
Regarder les flammes vermeil brûler sur  
La montagne de l'autre côté_

 **Desolation comes upon the sky**  
 _La désolation arrive sur les cieux_

 **Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me**  
 _Maintenant je vois le feu  
Dans la montagne  
Je vois le feu  
Brûlant les arbres  
Et je vois le feu  
Dissimuler les âmes  
Je vois le feu  
Du sang dans les cendres  
Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi_

 **And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns then  
My brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out**  
 _Et si la nuit brûle  
Je couvrirai mes yeux  
Car si l'obscurité revient  
Mes frères mourront  
Et comme le ciel s'effondre  
Il s'effondrera dans cette ville isolée  
Et avec cette ombre au-dessus de la terre  
J'entends mon peuple hurler_

 **Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me**  
 _Maintenant je vois le feu  
Dans la montagne  
Je vois le feu  
Brûlant les arbres  
Et je vois le feu  
Dissimuler les âmes  
Je vois le feu  
Du sang dans les cendres  
Et j'espère que tu te souviens de moi_

 **I see fire (Oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
And I see fire (Feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (Uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**  
 _Je vois le feu (Oh, tu sais j'ai vu une ville brûler) (feu)  
Et je vois le feu (Senti la chaleur contre mon corps, ouais) (feu)  
Et je vois le feu (Uh-uh-uh) (feu)  
Et je vois le feu vermeil brûler, sur la montagne de l'autre côté."*_

 _§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

 _Ce fut bien plus tard dans la Nuit, qu'Hadrian me confia ce qui était l'un de ses plus grands secrets. Se concentrant en fermant les yeux, tout en me tenant les mains (nous nous étions rassis dans nos fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre), il entrouvrit la bouche... et siffla._

 _Comme un serpent. Mais en un peu différent. C'était primordial, étrangle et sifflant... Comme un langage. Comme du Fourchelangue. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un parler Fourchelangue auparavant. Voldemort était mort quand j'avais un an et quelques et si j'avais un jour été en sa présence je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Pourtant je reconnus aussitôt ce qu'Hadrian était entrain de faire. Il parlait Fourchelangue. Hadrian était Fourchelangue. Comme Voldemort. Comme Salazar Serpentard._

 _Hadrian qui avait rouvert les yeux, me regardait avec apréhension, semblant s'attendre à ce que je le frappe, que je lui crie dessus, et autres réactions de rejet et de dégoût. Au lieu de cela, je fermais briévement les yeux et souriais avant de les rouvrir toujours souriante et d'énoncer avec tendresse et amusement:_

 _-"Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter..."_

 _Il rit de soulagement, de bonheur:_

 _-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi, Adal Malfoy..."_

 _* "I see Fire" Ed Sheeran. Chanson utilisée pour le générique de fin du Hobbit 1. Je n'ai pas pu résister;)_


	26. Chapter 22: Présents

Chapitre 22

Hadrian et moi n'avions pas dormi dans nos dortoirs cette nuit. Pas plus que les Jumeaux ou Perceval. En nous voyant, Hadrian et moi descendre tant bien que mal nos matelas pour les installer avec nos couvertures et nos oreillers dans la Salle Commune, les Jumeaux s'étaient empressés d'aller chercher les leurs et avaient ramenés par la même occasion ceux de Perceval. Celui-ci avait fait mine de protester mais sans grande conviction.

Nous avions tous pris l'habitude de dormir avec d'autres personnes dans la pièce et être seuls dans nos dortoirs pour la fin de la Nuit de Noël ne nous réjouissait guère. Et puis Hadrian avait encore besoin d'être rassuré par rapport à ce qu'il m'avait avoué. Je savais combien il avait craint ma réaction et combien il appréhendait au fond de lui celles de Neville et d'Hermione. J'étais à deux cils d'utiliser une méthode à la Hermione pour lui faire entendre raison.

Vêtus de nos pyjamas et nos cheveux coiffés et tressés pour la nuit pour Hadrian et moi, nous nous étions glissés rapidement dans nos lits improvisés. Installés prés du feu non loin de l'énorme sapin, nous avions bavardé tous jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant de nous endormir, de manière plus ou moins consciente. Je fus la dernière à succomber avec la pointe d'appréhension au coeur, de faire un rêve cette nuit.

 _" Je marchais pieds nus entre les grands pins sombres. Il faisait nuit mais les rayons lunaires de l'astre plein, filtraient à peine à travers l'épais couvert des arbres. Il faisait froid. Un tapis blanc recouvrait celui des aiguilles de pins et de l'humus. Vêtue d'une robe d'un seul tissu noir légère, les cheveux détachés, je ne ressentais pourtant pas totalement le froid._

 _Une étrange chaleur semblait ronronner dans le creux de mon être. Je marchais à pas lents. Suivant une flamme bleu roi et carmin qui avançait à quelques mètres devant moi, dans les airs, semblable aux feux follets des légendes. Je n'avais curieusement pas peur. Une certitude pulsait en moi: celle que je devais suivre cette flamme à tout prix._

 _Je finis par entrer dans une vaste clairière. Elle n'était pas vide. Trois créatures s'y trouvaient. Une que je reconnus comme un Sombral. Une comme une des légendaires Licornes Noires. Et un chat assis au pelage épais et longs noirs aux grands yeux bleus rois qui semblaient plus gros qu'un chat normal et aussi intelligent qu'un être humain. Je sentais le nom de son peuple trotter dans sa tête sans pouvoir le replacer._

 _Le feu s'arrêta à côté des créatures. Je fis de même à l'entrée de la clairière. Je me sentais étrangement attiré par ces trois créatures, particulièrement le chat. Ils me semblaient tous trois atrocement familiers. Puis. Je perçus un mouvement blanc argent derrière ces créatures._

 _Je retins mon souffle alors que l'énorme félin pénétrait d'un pas souple dans la clairière. Un tigre blanc. Un énorme tigre blanc venait de pénétrer sous la lumière de la lune. Ses grands yeux bleus rois fixés sur moi. Il s'avança en avant des trois créatures et vint s'arrêter devant moi._

 _Durant de longues secondes je ne bougeais pas. Puis je levais la main hypnotisée pour toucher le tigre qui lui aussi me paraissait atrocement familier. Au moment où mes doigts frôlaient sa fourrure, tout disparut. Les créatures, la clairière, la forêt._

 _Je me trouvais désormais dans une grande salle de pierre qui ressemblait à une ancienne salle de classe de Poudlard. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un grand miroir au cadre ouvragé. M'approchant, je lus à voix basse l'inscription sur le cadre supérieur:_

 _-« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »_

 _A peine eus-je prononcé le dernier mot que tout disparut encore une fois. Cette fois-ci je me trouvais dans la Grande Salle. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait plus de tables, plus de bancs, plus de bougies. Le ciel était voilé et les bannières des Quatre Maisons au Mur étaient coloriées de noirs. Un sanglot attira mon attention. Je tournais la tête en sa direction. Un homme était recroquevillé à genoux au centre de la Grande Salle. Je vis ce qui ressemblait à un ruban vert dans ses mains. Une plainte:_

 _-"Salazar..."_

 _Tout se brouilla autour de moi. Je me sentis tomber en arrière. Une voix énonça avant que je me réveille:_

 _-"Réveilles toi Enfant de Mort et de Magie.""_

-"Adal?"

J'ouvrais les yeux. Hadrian était penché sur moi en souriant de toutes ces dents excités. Je mis un moment à me ressituer. Je marmonnais:

-"Il est quelle heure?"

Il me sourit de plus belle heureux:

-"Sept heures!"

Je grognais et me retournant me réenfouis sous la couette:

-"Honte à toi, Potter."

Je l'entendis rire alors que je refermais les yeux:

-"Allez Adal lèves toi!"

Je grognais:

-"C'est le premier jour des vacances Hadrian laisses moi dormir!"

Il chantonna:

-"C'est Noël... Et on a des cadeaux!"

Des cadeaux? Je fis paraitre juste le haut de ma tête avec mes yeux de sous la couverture. Hadrian me regardait toujours amusé. Je murmurais d'une petite voix:

-"J'ai des cadeaux?"

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête:

-"Oui, Milady. Et moi aussi!"

Je repoussais la couverture et m'asseyais sur mon matelas, sous le regard amusé joyeux et amusé d'Hadrian. Perceval, Fred et Georges étaient déjà debout, hors de leur lit, assis devant leurs tas de cadeaux, m'attendant de toute évidence. Hadrian énonça narquoisement tandis que je me frottais les yeux:

-"Et dire que je ne voulais pas croire Hermione quand elle me disait que tu étais dure à lever le matin..."

J'énonçais tout en m'enveloppant dans ma couverture et en cherchant mes chaussettes du regard:

-"Je ne suis pas dure à lever le matin. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Si cela avait été le cas, je t'aurais lancé quelques sorts. J'ai fait cela deux ou trois fois avec Hermione. Elle a très vite apprit à esquiver. Et techniquement, je suis toujours debout avant vous tous. Mais pas le weekend. Et encore moins en vacances. Sais-tu qu'il y a certains pays dans le monde où le sommeil est sacré? Et où la loi interdit de réveiller quelqu'un quel que soit le motif? Tu as de la chance que je me sentes d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui..."

Hadrian énonça moqueur une main sur son coeur:

-"Oh Salazara tu brises mon pauvre petit coeur par tant de méchancetés..."

Je le rabrouais:

-"La ferme, Godric."

Il rit:

-"Que de mots si peu jolis dans la bouche d'une si jolie demoiselle..."

Je lui balançais mon oreiller à la figure et il réussit quant même à rire alors que je levais les yeux au ciel. Perceval, Fred et Georges nous regardaient la mâchoire quasi décrochée. Il faut dire que j'étais loin de l'élégance, de l'impeccabilité et du contrôle de moi-même que j'affichais d'ordinaire, ainsi habillée d'un pyjama bleu ciel, ma couverture rouge sur les épaules, pieds nus, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, mes cheveux à moitié détachés en une vague brouillée de boucles, l'air grognon entrain de grogner et de tabasser Hadrian à coups d'oreillers. Hadrian rit devant leur tête, tandis que je trouvais la paire de chaussettes que j'avais descendue, une paire piquée à Hermione ornée de petites têtes de chats sur fond blanc:

-" Adal, ma chère je crois que nous les avons choqués..."

Je ne répliquais rien à cela enfilant mes chaussettes en baillant. Fred et Georges énoncèrent:

-"Oh c'est..."

-"Trop mignon..."

-"Adal, a l'air..."

-"D'un petit chaton..."

-"Tout perdu..."

-"C'est..."

Ils se prirent deux coussins envoyés avec force en pleine figure les faisant taire. Le pire c'est que cela les fit rire ces deux crétins. Perceval leva les yeux au ciel derrière ses lunettes écailles mais demanda curieux:

-"Pourquoi Salazara et Godric?"

Hadrian et moi pointâmes nos doigts respectifs sur l'autre, lui avec un grand sourire moi avec une mine encore endormie et un peu grognonne. Il énonça le premier moqueur:

-"Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy."

Je rétorquais:

-"Hadrian James Charlus Godric Potter. "

Je reniflais tout en réajustant ma couverture sur mes épaules:

-"Sérieusement. Qui est assez prétentieux pour avoir quatre prénoms de nos jours? Et Godric en plus."

Il répliqua:

-"Parce que Salazara c'est mieux peut-être?"

Je me levais:

-"Au moins, moi je n'ai que trois prénoms. Et puis tu as vu mes Parents? Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de personne à choisir des prénoms très humbles..."

Je vins m'asseoir à côté de Perceval et des Jumeaux et Hadrian me rejoignit, tandis que je coiffais grossièrement avec mes doigts mes cheveux emmêlés. Je regardais les cinq piles de cadeaux. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à recevoir de cadeaux cette année. Et à voir la tête d'Hadrian lui non plus. Enfin, lui c'était pire parce qu'il n'en avait jamais reçu! J'espérais que mon cadeau lui plairait. J'eus de même une petite pensée pour les autres personnes à qui j'avais fait des cadeaux.

Hadrian plus excité qu'un chaton dopé à l'herbe à chat et au café, assis en tailleurs, les yeux brillants comme deux étoiles, demanda:

-"On procède comment?"

J'avais dit que les Malfoy et les Black tenaient toujours leurs promesses? Et bien j'étais presque sur le point de me parjurer doublement ainsi. Parce qu'Hadrian était un peu effrayant comme ça. Enfin j'en aurais eu peur si je n'avais pas eu la certitude que je devais ressembler à CA aussi.

Bon, il y avait de quoi nous excuser. C'était le Premier vrai Noël d'Hadrian depuis celui de ses 1 ans quand Lily et James Potter étaient encore en vie et c'était le premier Noël que je fêtais avec des amis et non pas dans le Salon Glacial du Manoir Malfoy avec mes Parents me faisant des Cadeaux uniquement pour faire naitre l'envie et l'admiration des autres.

Je vis les Jumeaux sourirent goguenards tandis que Perceval avec un petit sourire amusé énonçait:

-"Chez nous, chacun ouvre sa pile de cadeaux en même temps que les autres. Alors je ne dirais qu'une chose avant que les Jumeaux ne commencent à faire des leurs: Commençons!"

Il fit voler d'un élégant coup de poignet de sa main tenant sa baguette, les cinq piles de cadeaux devant leurs propriétaires respectifs. Le déballage commença. Je me décidais après quelques secondes, à prendre le premier paquet de ma pile une petite boite rectangulaire haute d'une quinzaine de centimètres avec quelques petits trous sur les côtés. L'ouvrant avec délicatesse, je découvrais émerveillée, une petite pousse de plante verte dans un petit pot en terre cuite rond couleur jaune foncé, remplie d'une terre noire et humide.

Je lus le petit mot qui était glissé avec et découvris que ce cadeau venait d'Hannah Abbot et qu'il s'agissait d'une petite pousse d'acacias magique. Je fus émue de ce cadeau et restais de très longues secondes le petit pot entre mes mains, les yeux émerveillés et grands ouverts. L'Acacia comme le végétal qui me correspondait et comme le bois de ma baguette. C'était un merveilleux cadeau. Je n'avais jamais été responsable d'une vie avant. J'espérais que j'en serai digne et que j'y arriverais. J'espérais également qu'Hannah apprécierait son cadeau, un sachet de graines de Fleurs de Feu que j'avais récupéré.

Je la posais sur une table non loin, avec délicatesse, ma petite plante que je décidais de baptiser Helga après avoir déposé un baiser sur une de ses feuilles et l'avoir vu frémir de contentement. Les plantes magiques au contraire de celles non-magiques exprimaient plus ouvertement leur conscience qui était elle aussi plus développée.

Je passais ensuite au second cadeau de ma pile et le déballant découvrais un grand livre qui se révéla être un Atlas Moldu que m'offrait Terry. Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. J'avais décidé de lui offrir un Atlas Sorcier. Comme quoi les grands esprits se rencontraient. Je feuilletais avec plaisir et curiosité, les pages aux cartes colorées, notant les différences avec celles d'un Atlas Sorcier outre que les images et les figurés ne bougeaient pas. Ainsi l'Empire sous-marin de l'Atlantide n'était pas affiché. Je devrais demander à Hermione ou à Hadrian s'ils avaient une idée du pourquoi.

Je pris le troisième cadeau de ma pile, enveloppé dans un tissus très léger et fin aux motifs indiens et y découvrais un livre sur les sortilèges traditionnels indiens et un sari traditionnel bleu et vert. Un cadeau des Soeurs Patils, le sari étant sans le moindre doute une idée de Parvati et le livre des sortilèges de Padma. Je me plongeais brièvement dans son feuilletage tandis que Fred et George essayaient de faire enfiler un pull en laine violette à Perceval et qu'Hadrian faisait tourner entre ses mains une flute grossièrement taillée en bois, un cadeau d'Hagrid.

Après avoir ris des performances d'Hadrian à la flute, nous feuilletâmes excités et curieux le livre des sortilèges indiens notant les différences avec les nôtres anglais. J'espérais en retour que Parvati apprécierait son livre théorique sur la divination et les prophéties (un sujet qui l'intéressait grandement) et Padma, le livre de Théorie de Métamorphose écrit par le Professeur MacGonagall et que j'avais réussi à lui faire dédicacer avec l'aide conjuguée de Neville, Hermione et Hadrian en mode yeux de lionceaux larmoyant.

Reposant avec regret le livre des sortilèges en me faisant la promesse de le lire beaucoup plus attentivement plus tard, je levais les yeux au ciel alors que Fred et George me fourraient leur cadeau dans les mains, avec la gorge cependant serrée d'émotion. Le déballant, je découvrais un petit étui en cuir avec à l'intérieur des outils de crochetage et un mot m'encourageant à en user la prochaine fois que le Dragon de l'Infirmerie me piquerait ma baguette.

Je coupais court au début de sermon de Perceval, en enlaçant les Jumeaux et en leur chuchotant un merci étranglé. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'à quel point leur cadeau m'était précieux. Pour moi qui avait été enfermée et qui était terrorisée à l'idée de l'être à nouveau et celle d'être impuissante sans ma baguette. Certes je me débrouillais avec une épingle à cheveux mais la serrure de l'infirmerie avait été branlante et depuis elle avait été réparée. Alors ce cadeau me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Rougissante, je les encourageais à ouvrir leurs cadeaux de ma part, un carnet avec un recensement de sortilèges divers intéressants pour Fred et un carnet avec recensement de formules de métamorphoses diverses intéressantes pour Georges, fruit de longues heures à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard mais aussi avec les livres que m'envoyaient Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion et les longues heures passées dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Je fus récompensée par deux bises sonores sur chaque joue de deux Jumeaux très heureux.

Bien que rougissant plus que jamais, je "jubilais" d'avoir bien choisi. Je savais que malgré leurs réputations de farceurs et de pas sérieux, il n'en était rien et qu'ils s'appliquaient et travaillaient dur en Métamorphose pour George et en Sortilèges pour Fred, ainsi qu'en Potions pour leurs "projets d'avenir top secret".

Je passais ensuite au cadeau de Perceval qui se révéla être un sachet en velours noire de tailles moyennes brodés de petites étoiles en argent. Intriguée je levais la tête vers lui sentant les vibrations de pouvoirs se dégager du sachet et il me fit signe d'un geste de la tête et de la main de l'ouvrir. M'exécutant, je tirais sur les cordons couleurs bleus sombres et déversais le contenu du sachet avec délicatesse devant moi sur le tapis.

Je restais sans voix sur ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Mon cerveau ne parvenant pas à réaliser. Mes yeux ne pouvant que rester écarquillés alors que je les laisse fixer sur ce qui se trouve répandu sur le tapis devant moi. Elles chantent. Je peux l'entendre. Je peux le sentir. Je peux le percevoir. Je peux le ressentir jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes os, jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, jusque dans chaque particule de mon sang, de mon être.

C'est un Chant qui chante en écho avec mon sang, avec ma chair, mes os... C'est un Chant qui chante avec ce qu'ils portent. Avec la Moitié de ma Lignée. Devant moi, 42 petits galets ronds un tout petit plus gros que mon pouce, fait d'onyx. Quarante-deux gravés chacun d'une rune qui pulse brillante d'argent à cet instant et un immaculé et pourtant.

Un Jeu de Runes. C'est un Jeu de Runes. Composé apparemment des quatre Alphabets Runiques les plus couramment utilisés en Grande-Bretagne. Des Runes tout d'abord, que l'on nommait communément des Runes Nordiques et qui si je me souvenais bien appartenait à l'alphabet le plus ancien de ce type de rune datant du cinquième siècle avant J.C. et étant appelé le Futhark. Il comptait 25 runes. Fehu, Uruz, Thurisaz, Ansuz, Rhaido, Kenaz, Gebo, Wunjo, Hagalaz, Naudhiz, Isa, Jera, Eihwaz, Perdhro, Algoz, Sowelo, Tiwaz, Bernaka, Ehwaz, Mannaz, Laguz, Inguz, Dagaz, et Othila. La dernière était appellé Wyrd. C'était la Pierre du Destin. Elle était utilisé essentiellement en divination.

Le Second Alphabet, le Furthark Northumbrien, composé de quatre runes: Cweorth, Calc, Stan et Gar. Il venait compléter le Furthark. Venait ensuite le Troisième Alphabet le Furthork Frison et Anglo-Sawon composé de cinq runes: Ac, Os, Yr, Ior et Ear. Et enfin le Dernier Alphabet, beaucoup plus récent l'Aphabet des Runes Médiévales de Guérison et de Magie composé de huits runes: Wolfsangel, Erda, Ul, Ziu, Sol, Wendhorn, Fyruedal et Wan.

Les Jeux de Runes étaient précieux. Très précieux. N'importe quel sorcier pouvait créer un Jeu de Runes. Bon sang. Même les Moldus le pouvaient. Mais il y avait Jeu de Runes et Jeu de Runes. Et il y avait particulièrement les Jeux de Runes qui se transmettaient de génération en génération. Et je pouvais dire que ce Jeu de Rune était de ceux-là. De même que les Jeux comportant les Quatre Alphabets étaient peu courants. Voir très rares.

Ce que m'offrait Perceval était quasiment inestimable. Je pouvais le sentir à la façon dont les Pierres et les Runes chantaient. Ce Jeu était ancien. Très ancien. Imprégné de pouvoir, d'expérience, de magie... De Lumière... Mais surtout et essentiellement de Ténèbres.

Perceval m'offrait un Jeu de Runes qui non seulement était ancien mais qui était aussi à dominance Ténébreuse. Dire que c'était quasiment inestimable, très précieux et très surprenant était un sacré euphémisme. Je lâchais:

-"Perceval, c'est... je... je ne peux pas accepter... C'est trop précieux... Ca appartient à ta Famille, tu devrais le garder ou un de tes frères ou ta soeur..."

Perceval m'interrompit en posant sa main sur la mienne et en me souriant avec douceur:

-"Nous ne sommes que trois à avoir démontré une réelle affinité avec les Runes dans notre Famille, et nous avons déjà chacun notre Propre Jeu de Runes. Il a appartenu à Cedrella Weasley notre grand-mère paternelle qui fut une Black et avant cela, durant des siècles il a été transmis dans cette Famille.

Cette Famille de qui tu descend par moitié. Et dont Magia t'a doté de ses traits. Je peux sentir ta Magie chanter avec la Magie des Runes comme jamais elle n'a chanté avec un Membre de notre Famille. La Magie des Blacks. Acceptes ce présent Adal. Tu en es digne. Je sais que tu as une affinité avec les Runes, et qu'elle est forte, très forte."

Je restais sans voix ne sachant que dire. Le Chant des Runes n'arrangeait rien, m'appelant comme les sirènes des légendes grecques, m'enivrant presque. Mais je résistais encore tout de même. Hadrian posa sa main sur mon épaule et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-"Tu n'es pas ta Tante, Adal. Souviens t'en."

La conversation d'hier me revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais douée en sortilèges et que j'avais une affinité avec les Runes, comme ma Tante, que j'étais elle. Alors je fléchis. Je fermais brièvement les yeux. Les rouvrant, je me mis sur mes genoux et m'avançant un peu, me penchais et serrais Perceval dans mes bras doucement et délicatement. Je chuchotais à son oreille:

-"Merci pour ce présent Perceval. Je l'adore. Même si j'estime que je n'en suis sans doute pas digne. Merci. Pour tout."

Il me serra en retour avec précaution mais tendresse et me répondit avec douceur:

-"Tu en es plus digne que quiconque Adal. Joyeux Noël."

J'eus un petit rire étranglé et ne me reculais qu'après plusieurs secondes de câlins, inspirant profondément l'Odeur de Perceval, un mélange de vieux livres, de feuilles de réglisse et d'eau de source. Me reculant, je saisis le cadeau que je lui avais préparé et lui tendis avec un sourire timide:

-"Mon cadeau est bien moins précieux et incroyable, mais j'ai pensé que c'était assez adapté par rapport à tes projets d'avenir."

Il me sourit en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez et en prenant le paquet:

-"Ne t'en fais pas."

Je rassemblais les Pierres de Runes tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de les caresser au passage tout en les remettant dans leur sachet, tandis que Perceval ouvrait son paquet, dévoilant un nécessaire d'écriture et de courrier contenu dans un coffret en bois de noyer sculpté de motifs floraux avec le Blason des Weasleys et les initials complets de Perceval. Tout sorcier qui souhaitait faire de la politique se devait d'en avoir un et c'est ce que comptait faire Perceval. Je le regardais caresser une des plumes du coffret, et fronçais les sourcils en comprenant pourquoi elle lui était aussi familière. Je souris:

-"Hedwidge a perdu quelques plumes ces derniers mois, et elle et Hadrian ont bien voulu que j'en récupère pour en faire une plume d'écriture. Les plumes d'Harfang des Neiges magiques sont réputées pour leur finesse d'écriture et l'inspiration qu'elles donnent à leur possesseur dans leurs travaux d'écriture. Je me suis dit tout comme pour le reste, que cela te conviendrait parfaitement bien, toi qui veut travailler au Ministère et faire de la politique dans le domaine judiciaire."

Perceval me sourit avec de l'émotion:

-"C'est un très beau cadeau. Merci Adal."

Il parut hésiter un instant, puis il m'attira doucement à lui et me serra dans ses bras. Je lui retournais sans crainte son étreinte en fermant les yeux et en souriant. Je n'avais plus aucune hésitation désormais à serrer Perceval ou les Jumeaux dans mes bras. Oh, s'ils essayaient de me serrer ou de me toucher par derrière, j'aurais une crispation. Mais je ne ferais pas une crise de panique ou une violente réaction. Ma Magie s'était habituée à la leur à présent et leur contact m'était... Agréable? Rassurant? Sécuritaire?

Moins que pour Neville, Hermione et Hadrian certes, mais tout de même. Ils étaient entrés dans le Cercle des personnes à qui j'attribuais une certaine confiance. Pas absolue. Mais même avec mes meilleurs amis, cette confiance même si grande, très grande, n'était pas encore absolue. Je leur avais parlé de beaucoup de choses. Mais pas tout. Pas de ma baguette, ni des paroles d'Ollivander. Ni de LA-BAS. Pas plus que de tous mes projets. Pas encore. Même si quelque chose me disait qu'un jour cela viendrait.

Continuant à ouvrir nos cadeaux après avoir brisé l'étreinte, je découvrais une paire de gants de Quidditch renforcée de cuir et un livre sur le Quidditch de la part d'Olivier, ce qui me fit sourire en secouant la tête avec amusement et tendresse et sourire d'autant plus en imaginant sa tête quand il découvrirait le mien, un nécessaire de feuilles, de crayons et de feuilles pour plans vierges pour ces plans et stratégies de Quidditch avec des étuis pour les ranger avec possibilité de runes de protections dessus.

Je rougis en ouvrant le cadeau des Trois terribles Poursuiveuses qu'étaient Kate, Alicia et Angelina, un Manuel sur les relations amoureuses et la séduction que je m'empressais de dissimuler sous les ricanements des jumeaux. L'autre livre qu'elles y avaient, par contre me fit sourire d'émotion, un manuel de Médicomagie. Elles s'étaient souvenus d'une de nos discussions. Avec ça, je ne serais pas prise au dépourvue dans la plupart des situations.

Hadrian leva les yeux au ciel avec une légère rougeur aux pommettes quand j'énonçais l'air de rien, qu'ainsi la prochaine fois qu'un certain attrapeur se blesserait que ce soit sur le terrain ou non, je saurais quoi faire. Je ris tout en espérant que mes cadeaux auraient plus aux trois filles ( un livre sur le droit magique et moldu en comparés pour Kate qui se voyait devenir avocate plus tard, un nécessaire de maquillages pour Angelina qui se lamentait que la plupart des garçons semblait oublié qu'elle était une fille parce qu'elle était poursuiveuse avec un manuel sur les différents maquillages selon les différentes occasions de l'entretien d'embauche à la grande réception, et une paire d'aiguilles à cheveux pour Kate en acier mêlée d'argent très élégante qui pouvaient aussi servir d'armes comme le disait le mot, idéal pour quelqu'un qui se destinait plus tard à être enquêtrice.).

Je fus émue en voyant le cadeau de Monsieur Rusard, un carnet avec des protections à partir de runes et de sortilèges, qui serait idéal pour noter certaines de mes réflexions, de mes expériences, de mes recherches et certains de mes projets, notamment sur les sortilèges et les runes mais également ceux plus "politiques".

Me concentrant je perçus la signature magique du Professeur Flitwick mais également du Professeur Rogue. Autant le premier ne me surprit pas tant que cela et me fit sourire, autant pour le dernier, je restais plusieurs secondes les yeux dans le vide. Le Professeur Rogue avait aidé à ensorceler un carnet pour le protéger assurément en sachant que c'était un cadeau pour moi, et cela à la demande de Monsieur Rusard. Cela rajoutait à la complexité de ce personnage déjà bien complexe et qui se révélait l'être de plus en plus à chaque petit détail que je découvrais sur lui.

Je me piquais le doigt avec une aiguille pour activer le carnet, en faisant la sourde oreille aux marmonnements d'Hadrian pendant qu'il enfilait le pull émeraude que lui avait envoyé Mme Weasley, qui trouvait que les sorciers avaient vraiment un problème avec le sang. J'espérais que mon propre cadeau plairait à M. Rusard, et y pensais avec appréhension. Il s'agissait de papiers et d'une mise en contact avec une école pour correspondance pour cracmols et personnes avec faibles magies.

Cela ne lui permettrait pas d'être comme un sorcier lambda mais il y avait des solutions à côté pour lui offrir quelques petites choses avec l'aide d'outils par exemple. C'était peu mais il méritait qu'on le lui accorde. Quant à Mistaigne, je lui donnerais son cadeau ce matin, un collier ensorcelé pour repousser quelques sorts mineures et les coups. Les élèves n'étaient pas toujours tendres avec elle.

J'eus une pensée pour le Professeur Rogue et ce que je lui avais envoyé, avant de m'intéresser et de rire aux pitreries de Georges et Fred qui essayaient de mettre son propre pull tricoté Made in Weasley à Perceval qui résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

J'ouvrais le cadeau de Susan avec curiosité, une petite boite carré de couleur jaune foncée et restais figée devant le contenu, ne pouvant que lâcher un petit "Oh" de surprise et d'admiration. Une petite citrine en forme de goutte avec une petite attache en haut en or, se trouvait là. Elle était magnifique. Je pouvais la sentir rayonner avec douceur et subtilité. Hadrian fronça les sourcils, curieux:

-"Un pendentif en pierre?"

Je répondais sans pour autant me détourner de la pierre:

-"Pas n'importe quelle pierre Hadrian. Une citrine. La Citrine est une pierre puissante qui apporte une énergie positive et tonifiante. C'est une pierre qui rayonne la joie et la bonne humeur, elle réchauffe l'esprit, éloigne la fatigue et aide à la concentration, mais fortifie également la mémoire. Elle aide à renforcer la personnalité et à combattre la vulnérabilité. C'est une pierre protectrice. Elle n'est pas aussi guerrière que l'Oeil de Tigre ou l'Hématite polie, mais n'en reste pas moins une pierre très puissante et protectrice, mais plus défensive qu'agressive.

On n'offre pas une citrine à la légère. Pas plus qu'un bijoux, ou une pierre. Elles ont chacune une signification, des propriétés, une conscience, une influence. Il y a un langage des pierres tout comme il y a un langage des fleurs.

Offrir un bijoux, n'est pas anodin. On n'en offre à sa famille, à ses proches, à ses amis, à ses plus proches alliés ou à la personne que l'on courtise. Parfois on en offre à ses ennemis dans un but particulier comme un avertissement ou une menace.

Offrir une citrine, d'autant plus en pendentif, c'est... c'est... C'est un message d'estime et d'amitié. La personne qui te l'offre te veut du bien, elle veut que tu sois protégé et te souhaite le bonheur dans ta vie. C'est... précieux. Inattendu. Je ne pensais pas que Susan m'estimait autant... D'autant plus que la citrine est connu comme la pierre préférée d'Helga Poufsouffle de son vivant et ainsi la pierre de la Maison Poufsouffle. Cela prend une dimension supplémentaire provenant d'un Membre de cette Maison. Celle d'une amitié offerte, forte, et plus que tout sous le signe de la Loyauté."

Dire que j'étais émue et perdue était un euphémisme. Mon propre cadeau à Susan paraissait bien pâle à côté de cela, une paire de boucles d'oreilles, des petites créoles en or avec des minuscules éclats d'onyx ( Elle ancre les personnes inconstantes dans un mode de vie plus stable et aide à la maîtrise de soi, le self contrôle. Confère de la force, et soutient dans les situations difficiles et pendant le période d'immense stress mental ou physique. Il nous permet de trouver une solution lors d'un bouleversement dans notre vie, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Elle permet également de se rendre maître de son avenir). Je l'avais choisi pour ses couleurs, rappelant celles de Poufsouffle plus que pour ses propriétés même si je les avais trouvé judicieuse sachant le travail de sa tante (directrice du Ministère de la Justice Magique) qui la stressait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était dans une affaire difficile et qu'ainsi elle recevait des menaces.

Hadrian resta un moment silencieux puis énonça en me montrant une petite boite:

-"Et si elle m'a envoyé un pendentif comme celui-là?"

Je regardais dans la petite boite et laissais échapper:

-"Oh! Une oeil de tigre! C'est une des plus grandes pierres de protection et elle est aussi considérée comme l'emblème de l'affirmation de sa foi dans les valeurs que l'on défend. Selon les

traditions, elle protège des serpents, des vampires et des maléfices. L'oeil de Tigre a un effet miroir, il réfléchit les énergies négatives vers son émetteur. C'est une pierre remplie de chaleur et de sécurité. Elle aiguise nos pensées qui ont trait à la matière. Elle apporte de l'énergie, du dynamisme et le sens de l'amitié. Elle procure aussi la liberté de penser et la confiance en soi. C'est un véritable bouclier contre les ondes négatives. Elle a la même fonction de protection que la citrine mais elle est plus offensive que celle-ci qui est plus défensive. C'est un très beau cadeau qu'elle te fait, et un très grand signe d'estime et d'amitié."

Cette pierre était absolument splendide, chaude et rayonnante de forme ronde sertie dans un médaillon plat de forme ronde en bronze. Hadrian chuchota:

-"Je ne pensais pas que Susan me considérait comme un tel ami... "

Moi non plus. Mais c'était une Poufsouffle après tout et une Bones. Les deux Maisons étaient réputées pour la Loyauté de leurs membres. Quand un Bones donnait sa parole, c'était jusqu'à la mort de même pour respecter un serment. Et que ce soit en temps de paix ou au coeur du plus terrible danger ils répondaient toujours à l'appel. Susan venait aujourd'hui de montrer à quel point elle faisait honneur à la fois à sa Maison de Sang et à sa Maison d'école.

Je m'empressais de décrocher ma chaine où était accroché mon médaillon en forme de dragon et glissais à côté de celui-ci, la citrine, avant de remettre le tout. Je sentis la citrine chantonnait contre moi et je sentis comme une douce chaleur m'envahir. C'était un cadeau précieux très précieux. Je me devrais de remercier Susan comme il se doit. Hadrian avait également passé son médaillon sur une chaine de bronze à son cou.

Après avoir admiré encore une fois ma citrine, je passais au cadeau suivant de ma pile et découvrais deux boites enveloppées dans un seul papier de soie vert émeraude avec une lettre accrochée dessus. Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture comme celle de Tante Walburga. Cela me surprit étrangement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle et Oncle Orion me fassent un cadeau.

Ouvrant la lettre, je lus qu'ils me souhaitaient un Joyeux Noël et surtout une Joyeuse célébration de Yule, en regrettant que je ne sois pas là cette année. Je souris malgré moi. Même en sachant qu'ils se comportaient ainsi envers moi en grande partie pour me manipuler, je savais qu'ils me portaient également une vraie attention et cela me faisait plaisir. J'espérais que mes cadeaux leur plairaient, une belle et chaude écharpe noire et bleue brodée de runes protectrices pour Tante Walburga, et un coffret d'assemblements de thé pour Oncle Orion qui était un fervent passioné.

J'ouvrais délicatement le cadeau, découvrant un livre en cuir sur les Rituels magiques provenant sans le moindre doute de la Bibliothèque des Blacks et ainsi d'une valeur immense, ce que confirma le nom de l'auteur qui me fit m'étouffer comme à Samhain, Alexandre Black, ainsi qu'une boite longue et rectangulaire recouverte de velours vert sombre.

Délaissant le livre sur les Rituels Magiques et le laissant à un Hadrian qui semblait très intéressé par le sujet, je pris la boite rectangulaire et l'ouvris aussi curieuse qu'une pie. Je restais pétrifiée cette fois. Pire que les autres fois. Je sentis une grosse boule d'émotion se former dans ma gorge, alors que je contenais le contenu de la boite. Perceval me demanda avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix:

-"Adal?"

Je ne parvins pas à répondre. Fred regarda l'intérieur de la boite en fronçant les sourcils:

-"C'est un Ruban de Joueur de Quidditch? Il est aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'est bizarre. "

Hadrian fut là ses bras m'entourant, me soutenant alors qu'il posait son menton sur mon épaule, me soutenant, alors que je continuais à regarder le ruban de couleur vert filé de fins fils d'argent avec à chaque bout, un serpent en argent, et demanda:

-"C'est le Ruban de ton Parrain n'est-ce pas?"

J'hochais la tête sans un mot, craignant de mettre un pleurer si je parlais. George énonça doucement:

-"Il était Attrapeur à Serpentard non?"

Je parlais d'une voix rauque cette fois:

-"Depuis sa seconde année. Le plus jeune attrapeur depuis plus d'un siècle. Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hadrian. "

Hadrian me demanda doucement:

-"Tu veux que je te le mettes?"

Mettre le Ruban d'Attrapeur de mon Parrain? C'était tentant. Très tentant. Je secouais la tête:

-"Je le mettrais quand j'en serais digne. Je ne suis pas Joueuse de Quidditch. Quand je le serais je le mettrais."

George soupira:

-"Pas la bonne couleur. Mais bon j'imagine qu'on fera un effort..."

Je ris devant sa pitrerie et cela alla mieux après cela. J'enroulais le ruban d'attrapeur autour de mon poignet gauche avec soin et l'y attachais précautionneusement avec l'aide d'Hadrian. Je m'intéressais pour détourner l'attention au cadeau d'Hadrian, de la part de Tante Walburga et d'Oncle Orion, qui se révéla être un Livre sur la Noblesse de Grande-Bretagne et un autre sur les sorts de défense... avec certains assez limites voir "noirs". Ils ne perdaient pas le Nord tout de même.

Il découvrit, une photo à l'intérieur des deux livres qui se trouva être un portrait de famille avec Tante Walburga, Oncle Orion, et Sirius et Regulus chacun ayant respectivement neuf et sept ans. Je trouvais la même dans le livre des Rituels Magiques. Nous la contemplâmes longuement côte à côte, ma tête posée sur son épaule et la sienne appuyée sur la mienne.

Après avoir découvert des chocogrenouilles et autres friandises offertes par Ron, Dean, Seamus et Lavande et un livre de recettes de cuisines moldues sucrées qui me fit grand plaisir de la part de Lee, je m'attaquais aux cadeaux que je devinais être de mes trois meilleurs amis.

J'ouvrais en premier un grand paquet couleur rouge qui arborait l'écriture d'Hermione, et trouvais trois livres. Perceval frappa Georges derrière la tête quand celui-ci ricana:

-"Comme c'est étonnant."

Je feuilletais pour ma part, ravie ces livres qui portaient sur le monde moldu. Un abordait les questions scientifiques, un autre l'histoire générale de l'Angleterre et du Monde et le dernier le quotidien et ses objets. Elle m'en avait déjà beaucoup parlé, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle m'ait fait un tel cadeau qui sera plus complet. J'eus une pensée pour le cadeau que je lui avais fait des peignes de cheveux en forme de Tournesol ainsi que des mouchoirs en tissus brodés à ses initials.

Des cadeaux qui l'aideraient à s'intégrer au monde sorcier plus particulièrement le monde dans lequel elle entrerait forcément en tant que notre amie à Hadrian, Neville et moi, celui de la politique et de l'aristocratie. Qui plus est, il était tant qu'elle ait ses premiers peignes à cheveux comme toute jeune fille bien née de notre âge. Je pensais ne pas m'être trompé en lui faisant un tel cadeau.

Hadrian pour sa part, avait reçu d'Hermione, deux grands blocs de dessins avec une boite neuve de crayons d'aquarelles avec pinceaux ce qui lui fit faire un grand sourire plus brillant qu'un soleil. Peu le savait mais Hadrian adorait dessiner. Et il était d'ailleurs très doué même s'il était assez timide quand il s'agissait de montrer ses créations.

Je passais ensuite à un cadeau enveloppée dans un papier rouge et or qui se trouva être celui de Neville. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit coffret de bois sombre sculptée de Fleur de Feux au fermoir en forme de tête de lion. L'ouvrant, je restais sans voix, émerveillée, devant les deux peignes de cheveux en forme de Fleur de Feux qui se trouvaient là. Le travail était exquis tout simplement et on aurait dit que c'était des vraies fleurs. Hadrian insista pour que je me détaches les cheveux et que je les mettes ce que je fis, avant de me regarder les pommettes rouges. Je me promis de les porter aussi souvent que possible.

Il ne me resterait plus qu'à espérer que Neville apprécierait le sien, un Herbier fait main que je tenais depuis des années et que j'enrichissais dés que je le pouvais, qui se trouvait être une copie du mien. J'avais fait cela parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui se passerait si un accident venait à arriver et que je tenais à en avoir deux. Je me séparais de ma copie sans le moindre regret pour en faire cadeaux à Neville. Un cadeau bien choisi pour un fervent botaniste tel que lui, d'autant plus que cela pouvait servir de réserves d'ingrédients en cas d'urgence.

Hadrian lui avait reçu de la part de notre amis, un coffret de peinture en bois sculpté très beau et avec une grande variété de couleurs et de pinceaux, ainsi qu'un livre sur les différentes Maisons et Blasons de Grande-Bretagne mais aussi du Monde Sorcier dans son ensemble. Le regard de vénération qu'il porta sur le coffret, en caressant les tubes de peintures et les pinceaux, nous évoqua aux Jumeaux, Perceval et moi, un amoureux transis ou à un prêtre face à son Dieu apparaissant devant lui et nous pouffâmes discrètement.

Puis j'arrivais au dernier cadeau de ma pile. Vu l'anxiété affichée d'Hadrian qui me regardait en se mordillant la lévre, cela devait être le sien. Enveloppée dans du papier émeraude de manière impeccable, il était de forme rectangulaire de petite taille. Intriguée je le déballais et tombais sur une boite en bois simple avec simplement mes initals gravés sur le couvercle sans attaches avec le Blason de Pouldard et celui de la Maison Black.

De plus en plus intriguée, je l'ouvrais.

-"Oh."

Ce fut tout ce que je pus dire une fois encore. Emerveillée et fascinée, je sortais le contenu de la boite et l'étalais avec délicatesse et douceur sur le tapis devant moi en me redressant. Un Jeu de Tarot. Il s'agissait d'un Jeu de Tarot. Un Jeu de 78 cartes avec Arcanes Majeures et Arcanes Mineures. Il était fait main. Plus. Il était de la main d'Hadrian. Je reconnaissais son toucher particulier et son dessin extraordinaire alors que je passais de cartes en cartes.

Et chaque Arcane avait un visage connu, du moins pour les majeures. Neville, la Lune. Hermione, le Soleil. Perceval, le Jugement. Fred, le Diable. George, le Chariot. Et tant encore. Les Arcanes mineures aussi avaient des visages connus. Je retrouvais Draco, sur la carte de . Le Professeur Rogue sur celle de .

Et ce Jeu vibrait littéralement de Magie. Je ne pensais pas qu'Hadrian s'en soit vraiment aperçu mais il n'avait seulement peint ces cartes de Tarots. Il avait influé de la Magie, en faisant cela, et ainsi des émotions et des sentiments. C'était le même procédé dont les peintres sorciers usaient en faisant des portraits. Les images des Cartes, ne bougeaient peut-être pas pour le moment, mais j'étais persuadée que d'ici quelques années, mois d'utilisation, ils le feraient.

Ce qu'avait fait Hadrian... C'était de la Magie. De la Belle Magie. De la Grande Magie. De la Haute Magie. De la Magie d'un niveau oh combien élevé. Une Magie qui n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Une Magie à laquelle un sorcier de notre âge n'avait normalement pas accès. Et je sus. Que j'avais sous-estimé la Magie d'Hadrian. Que je l'avais grandement sous-estimé lui-même. Et Fred, Georges, et Perceval l'avaient compris également.

Hadrian attend anxieux ma réaction toujours. Et je réalise que je ne peux pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas briser ce moment. Notre premier Noël à lui et à moi. Ce moment de bonheur et de rire. Alors je chasse cela dans un coin dans mon esprit. Et souriant des larmes d'émotions aux yeux, je me jette dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, l'enserrant des miens et le renversant sur le sol où je l'écrase. Je chuchote à son oreille:

-"Merci. Merci. Merci. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Merci infiniment Hadrian."

Il me serra dans les siens et me murmura en retour:

-"Je suis heureux qu'il te plaise. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir toujours les visages des tiens auprès de toi et c'est plus transportable que tout un album photo. Qui plus est, tu m'avais parlé il y a quelques mois des différents Jeux de Tarot et je sais que tu avais envie de t'engager dans cette voie."

Je le serrais plus fort et dis d'une voix étranglée:

-"Tu es incroyable d'attention Hadrian Potter. Et un idiot sentimental. "

Il rit doucement contre mon oreille:

-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi Adal Malfoy..."

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Fred goguenarde ne se fasse entendre:

-"On vous dérange pas trop j'espère les tourtereaux?"

Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquais nos positions respectives à Hadrian et moi, soit moi allongée sur lui sur le sol de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, nous serrant tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en pyjamas, avec Georges, Perceval et Fred juste à côté. Je me sentis rougir entièrement du visage, m'embrasant sans savoir pourquoi et relâchant mon étreinte, roulais sur le côté et me redressais aussitôt assise sur mes genoux, tandis qu'Hadrian en faisait de même en tailleurs.

Nous étions aussi rouges et brulants qu'une barre de fer laissée dans le feu et nous n'osions nous regarder l'un l'autre. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Nous étions meilleurs amis tous les deux, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela en privé. En public c'était autre chose, les convenances l'interdisaient et on se devait de les respecter jusqu'à un certain point.

Je balançais pour détourner l'attention, un oreiller en pleine figure à Fred. Cela marqua le départ d'une formidable bataille de cousins. Perceval voulut bien protester mais l'oreiller de Georges l'atteint en pleine figure, et quand il retomba on vit une lueur oh combien dangereuse et terrifiante dans le regard de Perceval qui entreprit alors de faire payer à grands coups de coussins l'outrecuidance de son petit frère.

Nous finîmes tous haletants et en nages, allongés sur le dos entre les emballages de cadeaux, les cadeaux, et les cousins au pied du sapin. Après quelques minutes de récupération, nous reprîmes l'ouverture des cadeaux. N'ayant plus rien à ouvrir, je me retrouvais à regarder le plus impassible possible en apparence, Hadrian prendre le paquet enveloppé de papier de soie bleu nuit qui se trouvait être mon cadeau pour lui. Je me mordais presque la lèvre ce qui m'était à mal mon surnom de "Reine des Glaces" impassible et que rien n'atteint.

Enfin Hadrian désenveloppa soigneusement le paquet, sans le déchirer comme il l'avait fait avec tous les cadeaux, ce qui m'avait fait sourire et le comparer involontairement avec Draco qui à chaque fêtes, déchirait de bon coeur l'emballage de ses cadeaux. Il dévoila enfin le contenu du paquet.

Un livre de taille moyenne reliée en cuir marron-rouge sombre, avec le blason des Potter en son centre et celui de Poudlard ainsi que les initials d'Hadrian. Il ouvrit intrigué la première page. J'observais attentive et fascinée son visage alors qu'il réalisait ce que c'était. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand et sa bouche béa très légèrement.

Cela m'avait pris deux mois entiers, à travailler d'arrache-pied des heures durant le jour comme de nuit pour le réaliser. Deux mois à fouiller dans les archives de l'école, les journaux, et les albums de promos, à envoyer des dizaines de lettres à des dizaines de personnes différentes, à aller demander aux professeurs présents à l'époque, à soudoyer les personnes qui en avaient prises depuis le début de l'année. Jusqu'à parvenir à cela. Un album photo.

Dedans il y avait des photos des parents d'Hadrian, Lily et James Potter durant leur scolarité et les quelques années après cela, des photos de ses Grands-Parents sorciers Doréa et Charlus, des amis de ses parents, d'autres membres de sa Famille plus éloignés dans le temps mais également des photos de lui, de sa naissance à un an et demi, et depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

J'avais demandé à des personnes comme Hagrid, le Professeur MacGonagall, le Professeur Flitwick et Tante Walburga, pour obtenir certaines photos, j'avais contacté d'autres personnes encore vivantes qui les avaient connus de leur vivant dont un certain ancien Professeur de potions Horace Slughorn, un de leurs vieux amis Remus Lupin, et le rédacteur du Chicaneur Xenophilius Lovegood dont la femme avait été parmis les proches amies de Lily Evans si j'en croyais les albums de promos.

J'avais demandé à Fred, Georges, et Lee de prendre des photos discrètement d'Hadrian durant ces deux mois, et pour l'album j'avais passé une commande spéciale auprès d'une boutique réputée mais discrète tout de même. Cet album n'avait théoriquement pas de limites. Hadrian pourrait mettre autant de photos qu'il le voudrait dedans, sans que le poids ou la taille de l'ouvrage ne change. C'était de la magie.

Je regardais Hadrian feuilleter l'album avec un air tout bonnement fasciné et heureux, et je sentis une grande et douce chaleur se répandre en moi alors que je me détendais. J'avais eu raison de lui faire un tel cadeau. Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais eu de photos de ses parents, qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. La première fois qu'il avait vu leur visage avait été Samhain. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. En lui offrant cet album, je lui offrais un fragment de son passé.

Je le vis s'arrêter sur une page en particulier, et touchais du bout des doigts l'une des photos qui s'y trouvaient. On nous y voyait avec Neville, Hermione, Hadrian et moi, travailler à la bibliothèque, en souriant et riant sur la photo. Je me souvenais de quand elle avait été prise. C'était fin novembre quand nous devions travailler l'Histoire de la Magie et que Neville et moi ne pouvions que rire des noms totalement ridicules et faux dont Binns arborait les Gobelins.

Un moment précieux. C'était l'une des seules photos où on me voyait vraiment rire et non pas seulement sourire. J'avais marqué en dessous de la photo en indication "Hadrian, Hermione, Neville et Adal, 25 novembre 1991, Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Séance de travail d'Histoire de la Magie sur les Gobelins"

Hadrian posa soudain l'album, me sortant de ma contemplation et de ma remémoration. Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger. Des bras m'engloutirent en une forte étreinte, alors qu'Hadrian me serrait contre lui et me chuchotais à l'oreille d'une voix étranglée:

-"Merci Adal. Merci infiniment. C'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Merci, ma meilleure amie si formidable et unique. "

La chaleur explosa en moi et je vacillais comme ivre. Ivre des émotions que ses mots et son étreinte déclenchaient en moi. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi en enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule, enveloppée dans sa chaleur et son Odeur de Foudre, de Tarte à la Mélasse et de Lys et chuchotais d'une voix aussi étranglée que la sienne:

-"Toujours, pour toi Hadrian. Toujours pour toi."

Comme ces mots devaient se révéler vrais au cours des années qui allaient suivre. Comme ils seraient accompagnés de sang, de souffrance et de larmes mais aussi de bonheur, d'union et de sourires. Mais ça alors, en ce soir de Noël alors que nous nous serrions tous deux dans les bras, nous l'ignorions encore...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je souris dans ma tasse de lait de poule tout en croquant un biscuit, alors que Fred et George s'amusaient à s'échanger leurs pulls offerts par leur Mère à Noël tandis que Perceval levait les yeux au ciel et qu'Hadrian riait.

Après nous être remis de toutes ces émotions, nous avions rangé tous les emballages dans un sac pour les jeter ou les réutiliser plus tard à d'autres usages, et nous avions empilé nos cadeaux dans un coin, avant d'attaquer l'immense plateau que Perceval avait demandé aux Elfes de la Cuisine.

Hadrian avait fait grise mine à un moment en voyant que lui et les garçons avaient tous reçus un Pull Weasley mais pas moi alors que j'étais aussi amie que lui avec les Jumeaux et Perceval. Je l'avais vite rassuré et avais remis les pendules à l'heure (encore une expression exquise moldue d'Hermione). Je n'étais pas du tout triste de ne pas avoir reçu de pull de Mme Weasley ou plutôt Lady Weasley. Je ne la connaissais pas et j'avais déjà reçu des cadeaux des personnes qui comptaient.

Et cela ne m'étonnait même pas qu'elle ne m'en ait pas envoyé. J'étais une Malfoy fille de Lucius Malfoy, une Black, la nièce de Bellatrix Lestranges, la cousine de Sirius Black et j'étais apparentée à Orion et Walburga Black. De ce que j'avais comprise avec les Jumeaux et Perceval, les opinions de Molly Weasley étaient assez tranchées et inamovibles. Serpentard = mal, parent de Mangemorts = aussi mauvais, membre d'une Famille de Ténèbres = mal.

Mais venant de sa part cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. De même que de ne pas avoir reçu de cadeaux de la part de mes Parents ou de mes Grands-Parents, ni même une Lettre. Je m'étais attendue à une telle chose. En fait, je m'étais attendue à ne pas avoir de cadeaux du tout à Noël ce qui m'avait valu une tape sur le nez de la part d'Hadrian quand je lui avais avoué et un "Idiote" mi-agacé mi-affectueux.

Le fait que je n'en ai pas de Draco... Pas surprenant. Pas surprenant du tout. Certes je lui avais fait un cadeau, comme pour mes Parents et mes Grands-Parents. Un livre sur les dragons, un sujet qui le passionnait depuis toujours. Mais ce n'était guère surprenant qu'il ne m'ait rien envoyé aux vues de nos relations et des derniers événements entre nous. Pas surprenant du tout. Alors pourquoi avais-je ressenti une pointe de douleur dans la poitrine quand j'avais vu que je n'avais même pas une lettre de sa part?

Je chassais ces pensées et acceptais la nouvelle tasse de lait de poule que Perceval me réservait. Georges dit soudain:

-"Eh Hadrian tu as oublié un cadeau!"

Et en effet, nous pûmes voir tous les cinq qu'il restait un paquet là où s'était trouvé le tas d'Hadrian. Celui-ci étonné fronca les sourcil en attrappant le fin paquet plat et mous:

-"Qui a bien pu me l'envoyer?"

Il lut la carte:

-"Ton Père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage. Très Joyeux Noël."

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils:

-"Il n'y a pas de noms."

Il tendit la main pour défaire le noeud. Rapide ma main c'était refermé sur son poignet, le stoppant. Je dis à voix basse et tendue en regardant le paquet:

-"Ne le touches pas. Eloignes t'en. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on ait vérifié que tout va bien. Il est passé entre les mains des Elfes de Maison mais on se sait jamais. Il pourrait être piégé ou ensorcelé."

Hadrian écarquilla les yeux et s'exécuta. Fred lâcha:

-"Bah dis donc tu ne rigoles pas avec la sécurité Adal..."

Je dis tout en sortant ma baguette et en la faisant danser au dessus du paquet tout en murmurant des sorts:

-"Les colis et les lettres de Tante Walburga tu te souviens? Et puis je suis une Malfoy et une Black. J'avais appris comment ensorceler ou piéger un colis avant même de savoir écrire. Du moins la théorie. Tout comme la paranoïa."

Je terminais mes sorts et ne trouvais rien. Je demandais tout de même à Perceval de vérifier car il était plus avancé et expérimenté que moi, et il tenait des sorts de son Frère Ainé William dit Bill, Weasley qui était briseur de sorts pour le compte de Gringotts. Il ne trouva rien non plus et je m'autorisais à me détendre et à respirer profondément.

Hadrian commença à ouvrir son paquet après qu'il ait eu notre feu vert. Comme de l'eau. Ce fut ma première pensée. Aussi fluide et léger, miroitant pareillement, il s'agissait d'une cape faite d'un tissus argent très léger qui semblait quasiment intangible. Elle était brodée de symboles quasiment invisibles comme des étoiles. Et elle vibrait de pouvoir. Plus que le Jeu de Runes de Perceval. Plus que le Jeu de Tarot d'Hadrian. Plus que ma Citrine ou l'Oeil de Tigre d'Hadrian. Plus que les artefacts liés à mes Charmes que je portais. Plus que nos baguettes ou que nos Magies.

Et je sus. Avant même qu'Hadrian ne la drape sur lui. Avant même qu'il ne disparaisse sous les halètements et cris étouffés de Fred, George Perceval et Hadrian lui-même. Je le sus. Parce que je ressentis des sensations semblables et pourtant différentes de celles que j'avais éprouvé à Samhain. Parce que ce conte avait été mon préféré, et que je le connaissais par coeur. Parce que les Blacks avaient toujours eu un lien particulier avec la mort et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait et qu'ainsi j'en savais beaucoup plus que la plupart des sorciers de mon âge là-dessus.

Je sus, une poignée de secondes avant Perceval et lui-même une poignée de secondes avant les Jumeaux. Hadrian ne sut pas, pas totalement parce que je n'avais pas encore et Neville non plus, abordé la question avec lui et Hermione. Je sus et j'eus peur. Non. Je fus prise d'une terreur immense. Parce que je compris ce que cela impliquait, ce que cela signifiait.

Je lâchais le regard écarquillé, récitant:

-"Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des frère ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecoeur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité."

Tremblante, je levais les yeux vers Hadrian et énonçais, réfléchissant à voix haute, faisant le lien petit à petit:

-"Trois frères. Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell. Le troisième frère Ignotus eut un fils qui eut un fils qui eut un fils qui eut une fille qui épousa un Potter. Les Potter sont les descendants d'Ignotus Peverell. Qui posséda la Cape d'Invisibilité que la Mort lui donna. "

Je fis une pause alors que je prononçais ma conclusion d'une voix blanche:

-"Hadrian, je crois que CA, ça surpasses en terme de préciosité et de dangerosité tout ce que tu aurais pu recevoir en cadeau..."

 **POV EXTERIEUR:**

Quelque part en Grande-Bretagne, un homme tout de noir vêtu ouvrit un petit paquet assis dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart d'une famille hautaine qui entourait un enfant aux cheveux platines déballant avec joie et plaisir ses cadeaux, dans un grand Manoir. Il découvrit un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent aux reflets irisés. Il lut le mot intrigué:

"

Merci pour votre honnêteté.

A.M."

Cela confirma dans son esprit ce qu'il supposait pour la nature du liquide. Des larmes. Des larmes de quelqu'un avec un Héritage Veela plus ou moins réveillé, et provenant de deux Lignée de Ténèbres. Les Larmes étaient des ingrédients très précieux et recherchés par les potionnistes. C'était aussi une question de confiance que de confier ou d'offrir volontairement des Larmes à quelqu'un. Les Larmes en disaient beaucoup sur leur propriétaire, et ses pensées et sentiments au moment où il les avait libéré.

Il relut le mot: "Merci pour votre honnêteté." Regardant au dehors, où la neige tombait à gros flocons, le regard vague il murmura:

-"Jusqu'où s'arrêtent donc les différentes couches dont est fait votre personne, Mademoiselle Malfoy..."

Seul le silence lui répondit.


	27. Chapter 23: 3 Frères, Cinq Coeurs

Chapitre 23:

-« Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière.

Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdisant le passage. C'était la mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper.

Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que tuotes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire , dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! Le Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné.

Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.

Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, le Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité.

Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts. Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination.

L'aîné continue de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissant baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il. Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères.

Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux. Mais elle restait silencieuse et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement. Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères.

Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie. »

Combien de fois avais-je lu ou entendu ce conte? Cela avait toujours été mon conte préféré. Peut-être à cause du Troisième Frère et de cette phrase "Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.". Ce conte était celui que je réclamais toujours à Uriah, en derniers après d'autres qui eux changeaient tout le temps.

Après sa mort, j'avais continué à le lire dans le vieil et usé exemplaire que j'avais trouvé au grenier. Ce même exemplaire que je tenais à présent entre mes mains, étant allé le chercher en courant. Je venais de terminer de lire le conte et un étrange silence succéda à mes paroles dans la Salle Commune. Ce fut Hadrian qui brisa le silence me regardant de ses grands yeux verts:

-"Tu penses que cette Cape d'Invisibilité est celle du Conte?"

J'hochais gravement la tête:

-"Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Mais il y a de quoi la nourrir. Te souviens-tu de nos séances sur les Familles Sorcières, de la Famille Peverell?"

Hadrian hocha la tête après une seconde de réflexion:

-"Une Très vieille Famille de la noblesse anglaise liée à celle des Potter, je crois, réputée pour ses Artefacts Magiques et son savoir-faire."

Je lui souris:

-"Exact. Pour être plus précis, tu en descend et théoriquement, tu pourras en réclamer la direction en même temps que celle de la Maison Potter. Iolanthe Peverell dernière de la lignée a épousé Hardwin Potter en 1315, et ainsi la Maison Peverell s'est-elle liée à celle Potter."

Perceval déclara:

-"En effet. Ca avait fait grand bruit à l'époque et cela est encore assez connu de nos jours."

Hadrian fronça les sourcils:

-"Pourquoi cela?"

Je levais le livre en l'air:

-"A cause de ce conte, entre autres choses. Car il est inspiré de trois frères qui ont réellement existés. Antioche, Cadmus, et Ignotus. Ignotus est le seul à avoir eu une descendance qui ait repris la Maison Peverell, c'est ton ancêtre en ligne directe par ton Père. Et c'était le troisième frère."

Hadrian baissa les yeux sur la cape qui reposait toujours sur ses genoux:

-"Le mot disait qu'elle venait de mon Père... Tu penses que c'est vraiment la Cape de la Mort?"

Je secouais la tête:

-"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que les capes d'invisibilités sont extrêmement rares et que généralement elles épuisent rapidement leur magie. Or je peux sentir sa puissance vibrer et elle est ancienne. Il y a eu plusieurs théories sur les 3 frères. La baguette pourrait simplement être une baguette très puissante, la Pierre de Résurrection, une Pierre de Souvenir c'est à dire renfermant des souvenirs comme une Pensine, et la Cape, une cape d'invisibilité très puissante. Les 3 frères Peverell étaient de très talentueux et puissants sorciers. Il est fort possible qu'au lieu d'artefacts donnés par la Mort, ce soit simplement d'étonnantes créations. Mais..."

J'hésitais. Hadrian perspicace comprit:

-"Tu n'en es pas persuadée."

Je secouais la tête et énonçais solennellement:

-"Il y a des Forces en oeuvre tout autour de nous et bon nombre de mystères. Si Magia existe pourquoi pas une incarnation de la Mort? Je sais ce que j'ai vu et ressenti à Samhain. Nous avons vus les Morts, tous les Morts, pas seulement les Fantômes danser avec nous. Et j'ai senti comme une présence.

Ce n'était pas Magia, elle était déjà là... C'était... plus froid. Pas menaçant au contraire. Mais tout aussi ancien et puissant que Magia. De là à penser que c'était la Mort... Il y a un pas. Et j'hésite autant à le faire que de ne pas le faire."

Long silence. Fred le brisa:

-"Donc... Hadrian est le descendant du Troisième Frère du Conte des Trois Frères, et a reçu pour Noël, la Cape d'Invisibilité de ce dernier qui est possiblement la Cape de la Mort elle-même... Cool..."

Cela eut le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère alors que Perceval levait les yeux au ciel et giflais l'arrière de la tête de son frère. Je souris puis prenant la petite carte qui avait été avec la Cape, examinais l'écriture en plissant les yeux. Je renonçais après plusieurs minutes, en soupirant:

-"L'écriture m'est familière mais je n'arrives à me souvenir d'où je l'ai déjà vu. Et la Trace de Magie est floutée volontairement."

Perceval la prit alors que je la lui tendais mais renonça également:

-"Non, je n'y arrives pas non plus. Je ferai des recherches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rappelle à la fois l'école et le Magenmagot. Peut-être quelqu'un rédigeant des documents officiels?"

Il passa le papier à Fred qui l'examina avec Georges. Je réfléchissais tout en tambourinant du bout des doigts sur ma malléole gauche:

-"Ecriture élégante avec arabesques. Pas de salutations selon le protocole. Tutoiement. Usage du prénom. Pas de signature. Brouillage de signature. On recherche quelqu'un qui a reçu une éducation aristocratique ou qui a longtemps travaillé en politique mais qui n'use pas du protocole ici, non pas par non respect mais par... "familiarité"?

Il veut garder son anonymat pour le moment et a très bien connu ton Père. Il est puissant et assez spécialisé en sortilèges pour avoir brouillé sa signature et dissimulé l'aura de la Cape jusqu'à l'ouverture du paquet. Sans parler de l'Odeur."

Hadrian plissa le nez:

-"L'Odeur?"

Aïe. C'était sorti tout seul. J'avais peut-être un peu trop bu de lait de poule. Je grimaçais. Pas bon ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre. A part Uriah. Et... Eran. Les deux étaient morts depuis longtemps. Je me sentais un rien inconfortable sous les quatre regards. Perceval énonça lentement en plissant les yeux:

-"Adal... Serait-il possible... que tu sois Sensible à la magie?"

J'étais grillée. Plus qu'un morceau de viande exposée au feu d'un Boutefeu chinois. Morte. Plus qu'une copie gryffondore dans les mains du Professeur Rogue. Je n'avais pas l'ombre de l'ombre d'une idée de comment me sortir de là. Comme on dit "Qui ne dit mot, consent.". Les pupilles de Perceval se dilatèrent sous la réalisation alors qu'il répétait dans un murmure:

-"Tu es Sensible à la Magie..."

Je triturais et lissais très soigneusement mes chaussettes en essayant de ne pas paniquer. Hadrian demanda:

-"Ca veut dire quoi Sensible à la Magie?"

Je rendais les armes en soupirant:

-"J'ai une sensibilité à la magie. Ca veut dire que je suis capable de sentir ses flux et actions comme la plupart des sorciers ne peuvent pas le faire sans entrainement. Si je me concentres sur quelqu'un qui jettes un sort, je suis capable de percevoir les mouvements de magie entre lui et sa baguette, et sur l'objet du sort.

Je suis capable aussi de "sentir" la magie des personnes. Les Personnes Sensibles à la Magie ne la perçoivent pas tous de la même manière."

Perceval intervint:

-"Notre frère William est Sensible à la Magie. Pour lui chaque Magie s'exprime avec des sensations, de Toucher. Notre petite soeur l'est aussi. Pour elle ce sont des mélodies."

Je complétais:

-"Pour moi ce sont des Odeurs. Chaque Magie a son Odeur propre et je suis capable de la percevoir en plus de l'Aura de chaque Magie, de ses flux et actions."

Fred et Georges énoncèrent en coeur:

-"Géant..."

Je me sentis rougir et je gardais obstinément mon regard sur mes chaussettes que je triturais toujours. Ca n'était pas géant. Bon peut-être un peu. Mais c'était surtout gênant et dangereux. J'avais toujours caché ma Sensibilité à la Magie. Ou disons plutôt que j'avais soigneusement évité d'en parler.

Être Sensible à la Magie était peu courant. Et on considérait qu'un enfant qui s'en retrouvait doté, était particulier. C'était entre autre parce que j'avais été repérée comme Sensible à la Magie que j'avais atterri LA BAS. La main d'Hadrian se posa sur la mienne. Je ne relevais pas la tête. Hadrian demanda doucement:

-"Pourquoi as-tu peur?"

Quelque part une petite voix mélange hautain et étrange de la voix de Tante Walburga et de celle de Grand-père Abraxas s'indigna, énonçant qu'une Malfoy et une Black n'avaient jamais peur. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait crier, cela restait vain. Je ne pouvais nier la peur qui me taraudait le coeur.

La peur était une vieille amie qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis ce matin de ma septième année où mes parents avaient décidé de m'envoyer en pension. Parfois elle était plus forte, parfois elle était atténuée. Mais elle ne me quittait jamais. Elle se mettait juste parfois à l'arrière plan. Perceval dit avec calme:

-"Ta Famille ne sait pas."

Ce n'était pas une question. Perceval. Perspicace comme toujours. Trop souvent bien trop perspicace. Soupirant, j'entrelaçais mes doigts avec ceux d'Hadrian et je répondais:

-"Non, ils ne savent pas. Je m'en suis assurée."

Hadrian demanda:

-"En quoi est-ce important qu'ils le sachent ou non?"

Oh c'était important. Bien plus que ce que Hadrian pouvait imaginer. Ce fut Georges qui lui répondit étonnamment et non Perceval:

-"Être Sensible à la Magie n'est pas fréquent Harry. On peut même dire que c'est rare ces dernières décennies. Personne ne sait que Ginny n'est Sensible à la Magie en dehors de la Famille et personne ne l'a su pour Bill jusqu'à ce qu'il soit Briseur de Sorts assermenté à part ses formateurs et ses employeurs et cette information était placée sous le Sceau du Secret.

Les plus grands sorciers étaient pour la plupart Sensibles à la Magie. Merlin l'était, on dit que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard également, Norbert Dragonneau, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald...

C'est un Don recherché que celui-là. Et quand un Enfant est repéré comme Sensible à la Magie dans sa Famille, il est entrainé dans le plus grand secret. Ils ont une plus grande facilité dans l'apprentissage des Sorts, ils sentent des Choses qu'un Sorcier lambda ne sent pas, ils peuvent savoir l'identité de quelqu'un sous Polynectar ou Glammour rien que parce qu'ils peuvent Sentir leur Magie, ils peuvent savoir instinctivement qui a jeté un Sort rien qu'en le Sentant, sans même jeter de sorts..."

A chaque mot, chaque information que je connaissais déjà, je me crispais un peu plus. Je pouvais presque sentir les Souvenirs griffer aux limites de ma mémoire avec leurs sourires sanguinolents et leurs murmures acides. Je pouvais sentir la porte délabrée et suintant de sang dans mon esprit derrière laquelle j'avais rangé tout ce qui concernait l'Endroit, trembler et frémir prête à s'entrouvrir et pire à s'ouvrir complétement. Je pris la parole pour essayer de chasser les Souvenirs:

-"Disons que pour plusieurs raisons je n'ai jamais dit à ma Famille que je l'étais. Je... Vous savez que tout ne va pas bien entre elle et moi. Et ça ne date pas de ma Répartition à Gryffondor loin de là. Disons, que je ne suis pas Draco. Et que je n'ai pas été traité comme tel.

Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, mais c'est... Plus de l'indifférence mêlée à de la déception. Je ne suis pas la parfaite Petite Fille Sang-Pure qu'ils voudraient que je sois. Je les ais peu vu en dehors des repas et des réceptions, avant Poudlard. Et... C'est venu comme ça. Le besoin de leur cacher certaines choses. Mon violon. Sirius. Ma Sensibilité à la Magie. Et d'autres choses encore."

Je soupirais passant ma main dans mes cheveux. C'était dur. Extrêmement dur. Mais je devais le faire.

-"Si je leur avais dit que j'étais Sensible à la Magie, il y aurait déjà eu très peu de chances qu'ils me croient. Et s'ils m'avaient crus... "

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Fred le fit:

-"Ils auraient cherchés à exploiter ton Don."

J'hochais la tête sans un mot. Georges demanda:

-"Pour ta Famille, je peux comprendre. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Hadrian, Neville ou Hermione?"

Je ne répondis pas ma gorge trop nouée pour cela. Hadrian énonça très doucement, trop doucement:

-"Parce qu'elle a des secrets. Parce que nous avons tous des secrets. Et que quand on est habitué à garder seul ses secrets, à dissimuler, à se cacher, il est extrêmement dur de faire confiance et de révéler ses secrets."

Je fermais les yeux. La bile me vint aux lèvres. Ce que j'avais redouté. Le moment où ce serait trop, beaucoup trop. Où ce serait l'annonce de trop. Celle qui ferait qu'Hadrian ou Hermione ou Neville, ou quelqu'un d'autre comme Perceval, Fred ou Georges, ne pourrait plus. Ne pourrait plus le supporter. Me supporter. Moi et mes secrets. Moi et mon Masque. Moi et ma Famille. Moi et ce qui m'arrivait digne d'une tragédie grecque écrite sous drogue et alcool, par un Centaure avec l'aide d'un gamin de cinq ans gavé de sucre et de café.

Je fermais les yeux, pressais un peu plus mes paupières. Les Souvenirs griffaient mon esprit, le lacérant, rugissant pour sortir... J'étais presque tentée de les laisser faire. Même si je savais que cela me détruirait. J'avais toujours eu un petit côté auto-destructeur après tout.

Une main vint aussi légère qu'un papillon, caresser ma joue. Je tressaillis. De surprise surtout. Puis la main vint épouser le côté droit de mon visage et me faire relever la tête. Je rouvrais les yeux. Plongeant dans deux océans d'un vert que nul mot ne pouvaient décrire. Car il y avait tous les verts et toutes les nuances, dans ces yeux.

Ces yeux qui me regardaient. Sans peur. Sans reproche. Sans haine. Sans dégoût. Sans sentiment de trahison. Mais avec tellement de calme. Tellement de compréhension. Tellement de tendresse. Tellement... d'amitié? Que s'en était quasiment insupportable.

Si j'avais vu la moindre trace de pitié dans ses yeux, je l'aurais frappé. Je haïssais la pitié. Ce sentiment plus bas encore que le mépris que l'on éprouvait pour ceux pour qui on n'avait pas la moindre miette de respect ou de considération. La pitié n'était pas la compassion. La compassion c'était se mettre à la place de l'autre. La pitié descendre cet autre plus bas que tout.

Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans les yeux d'Hadrian. Peut-être aurait-ce été cependant préférable qu'il y en est. Car la compréhension qui dansait dans le vert, était celle qui naissait de l'expérience. Et j'aurais largement préféré que Hadrian me regarde avec pitié plutôt que de savoir qu'il savait ce que cela faisait de se cacher ainsi, de se dissimuler... Pour survivre.

Hadrian parla. De cette voix et de ce ton qu'il prenait parfois quand il révélait quelque quelque chose d'important ou qu'il faisait une déclaration qui bouleversait une grande partie de mes certitudes:

-" Je te l'ai déjà dit, Adal. Nous avons tous nos secrets. J'ai les miens aussi, et beaucoup ne sont pas très reluisants et sont même parfois sanglants. Je t'en ai déjà révélé certains. Comme tu m'en as révélé certains. Un jour nous serons prêts à tous les dire l'un à l'autre.

Et puis... Je te l'ai déjà dit aussi, non? On t'a, on te gardes. Parce qu'on est des Gryffondors. Idiots, et sans instincts de survie."

Hadrian. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux me picoter. Lui seul était capable de faire un discours comme celui-là qui puisse autant me toucher et m'apaiser. Lui et Neville et Hermione. Mes meilleurs amis. Je posais ma main sur sa main qui était sur ma joue, sans le quitter du regard. J'énonçais après quelques secondes:

-"Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter."

Il me sourit avec malice et tendresse:

-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi, Adal Malfoy..."

L'atmosphère finit par se redétendre, redevenir plus légère et même joyeuse alors que les Jumeaux me bombardaient de questions pour savoir l'Odeur de telle ou telle personne. Hadrian riait aux éclats, Perceval souriait avec tendresse et amusement secouant la tête d'un air faussement désapprobateur qui ne trompait personne, je rougissais mais souriais heureuse...

Dehors il neigeait à gros flocons, en ce matin de Noël. C'était un moment parfait. Un moment de pur bonheur. Des années plus tard, quand j'y repenserai, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de verser une larme. Sur ce bonheur innocent, ignorant et insouciant. Un bonheur qui prendrait fin de la plus atroce des manières.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je trainais Hadrian jusqu'aux cuisines, en réprimant mal mon excitation. Cuisiner, cuisiner, cuisiner... Si un Legilimens regardait dans mon esprit à ce moment-là, il en resterait comme deux ronds de flans. On était loin de la dignité aristocratique Sang-Pure dans mon esprit.

Je n'avais pas pu cuisiner depuis bien longtemps. Depuis août en fait. Cela m'avait manqué. Mes doigts frétillaient d'envie. Saisir une cuillère, un fouet de cuisine, manipuler un saladier, une casserole, verser de la pâte, remuer du chocolat fondu, découper en petits morceaux des fruits, garnir une tarte...

Cuisiner avait toujours été un immense plaisir pour moi et un plaisir coupable et secret. Parmi mes premiers souvenirs, il y avait celui de la cuisine du Manoir. Uriah m'emmenait parfois avec elle, quand elle devait effectuer une tâche en cuisine. Elle cuisinait tout en me parlant, m'expliquant chacun de ses gestes.

Plus tard, quand j'avais été assez grande, elle me laissait faire quelques petites choses comme remuer le contenu d'une casserole, couper avec un couteau un fruit ou un légume, ajouter du sel à une soupe...

A sa mort, j'avais continué à aller en cuisine. Puis il y avait eu l'Endroit. Quand j'en étais revenue... Il m'avait fallu trois mois avant de remettre les pieds dans la cuisine. L'omelette que j'avais faite avait été pleine de grumeaux et trop salée. Les Elfes avaient cherché à m'empêcher de cuisiner et s'étaient tordus les mains d'angoisse alors que je les ignorais. Mais je m'étais sentie mieux. Pas bien. Mais mieux. Mieux comme je ne l'avais jamais été depuis que j'étais sortie de l'Endroit.

J'étais revenue le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et le lendemain du surlendemain. Et le surlendemain du surlendemain. J'étais revenue en cuisine dés que je le pouvais. Le tout sans me faire voir ou repérer par ma Famille. J'avais interdit aux Elfes de dire à quiconque ce que je faisais. Ils m'avaient en échange appris quelques petites choses. Comment faire une crème anglaise, ou une béchamel, comme utiliser une douille pour faire des choux, comment réussir une pâte plissée ou brisée...

Cuisiner m'avait sauvé au même titre que la musique. Au même titre que le simple fait de sentir les rayons du soleil sur mon visage ou le vent dans mes cheveux. Combien d'heures avais-je passé en cuisines ou en dehors du Manoir, après l'Endroit, jouant du violon dans un coin reculé, grimpant dans les arbres, montant un des chevaux des Ecuries, galopant à toute vitesse dans les bois ou les champs, ou courant tout simplement pieds nus pour sentir l'air siffler autour de moi dans ma course, mes pieds fouler la terre et l'herbe, et sentir, sentir que j'étais vivante, que je n'étais plus LA-BAS?

C'était un plaisir également, une certaine satisfaction du moins, de voir certains de mes plats servis à table au Manoir, et de voir mes Parents ou Draco se régaler avec. Cela provoquait aussi une certaine frustration. Celle de ne pas pouvoir me lever et leur dire que c'était moi qui avait cuisiné cela. Loin de la fierté de mes rêves éveillés les plus délirants, je savais que cela aurait été punitions et sermons à n'en plus finir qui m'auraient attendus si j'avais osé faire cela.

Arrivant devant le tableau orné de la poire, je la chatouillais avec application le faisant pivoter et révélant le passage. Je tirais Hadrian par la manche, et passais en sautillant (une Malfoy ne sautille pas certes mais rien n'empêches une Black de le faire, non?) dans le petit couloir jusqu'à arriver dans la chaleur un rien humide des cuisines.

Réplique exacte en matière de proportions de la Grande Salle, elle se trouvait sous elle, et arborait quatre grandes tables répliques de celles des Quatre Maisons où les Elfes déposaient les plats pour les faire apparaître. Le long des murs on pouvait voir s'amasser casseroles, marmites, poêles, et autres ustensiles de toutes les tailles et les formes ainsi que des étagères à épices et autres condiments. La Chambre Froide où se trouvait les aliments périssables se trouvaient dans une pièce à part de celle-ci.

Des plans de travail adaptés pour la plupart à la taille des Elfes de Maison et à celle des humains pour d'autres, se trouvaient autour des quatre grandes tables. Et dans cette cuisine, s'activaient des centaines d'Elfes de Maison qui arrêtèrent tous leur tâche quand nous entrâmes pour tourner la tête vers nous en clignant leurs grands yeux globuleux.

Je leur souris et énonçais:

-"Bonjour. Ne vous dérangez par pour nous, je vous prie."

J'aurais peut-être due m'abstenir de dire cela. Et pourtant je connaissais assez les Elfes de Maison pour en avoir eu une comme Nourrice et avoir été élevé dans un Manoir où ces Serviteurs étaient les personnes que je voyais le plus.

Quand je réussis à nous sortir de là, Hadrian affichait une tête de hiboux qui s'est fait emporté dans un cyclone tropical et qui vient juste d'en ressortir en Antarctique. Je cachais un petit sourire tout en attachant mes cheveux en un haut chignon et en les maintenant avec une cuillère en bois que je pris en passant. Remontant mes manches et mettant mon tablier que j'avais amené avec moi, j'en jetais un autre à Hadrian:

-"Au travail, Commis! Nous avons du boulot devant nous!"

Plus tard nous reparlerions de la Cape d'Invisibilité, et je lui glisserais un mot à propos de sa Magie et du Jeu de Tarot. Mais pas maintenant. Hadrian et moi avions du travail en cuisine tandis que Perceval et les Jumeaux avaient à faire autre part. Nous avions jusqu'au déjeuner, puis nous reprendrions après ce dernier...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hadrian et moi rejoignîmes les Jumeaux et Perceval après avoir pris chacun une douche. Je me moquais avec un demi-sourire narquois d'Hadrian:

-"Tu n'as pas gardé ton fond de teint blanc Hadrian? Dommage il t'allait si bien..."

Il rétorqua alors que nous quittions la Salle Commune pour nous diriger vers la Grande Salle:

-"Moins bien que tes mèches jaunes, Adal. "

Je levais les yeux au ciel alors que je répliquais à cela. Nous nous chamaillâmes ainsi tout le long du trajet sous les rires en capes de Perceval et des Jumeaux, jusqu'à ce que nous débouchâmes dans le Hall. Je m'arrêtais alors, le regard sur l'homme qui immobile, semblait, non, m'attendait, à l'autre bout. Je compris aussitôt. Je souris rassurante à mes compagnons:

-"Allez-y je vous rejoins."

Hadrian demanda en posant un regard méfiant sur la personne se trouvant en bout de Hall:

-"Tu es sûre?"

Compréhensible qu'il demande au vue de la personne et de la dernière fois que j'avais dit ces mots à Hermione et Neville, et de ce qui avait suivi. J'inclinais la tête légèrement:

-"Vas-y Hadrian. Tout se passera bien."

Il s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Je le regardais entrer avec Perceval et les Jumeaux dans la Grande Salle, et restais immobile plusieurs secondes. Puis tournant la tête je replongeais mon regard dans un autre de l'autre côté du Hall. Un regard d'un encre profond qui quand l'on regardait bien s'ornait de minuscules éclats argents qui n'étaient pas sans évoquer des étoiles dans une nuit des plus sombres.

Je me mis en marche, presque sans m'en apercevoir. Il fit de même. En quelques secondes, nous nous tenions debout face à face, au centre du Hall, nous regardant dans les yeux, lui devant baisser la tête et moi la lever. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Ne prononçant aucun mot. Mais que de choses se disaient nos yeux.

L'homme finit par incliner légèrement la tête. Je fis de même. Puis en un tourbillon de capes, il se détourna et entra dans la Grande Salle. Je restais un moment immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Réfléchissant.

Il avait bien reçu mon cadeau. Et il m'en était grès. Pour le cadeau en lui-même et ce qu'il signifiait. Mais il avait le tact et la compréhension de ne pas me remercier à haute voix, ni d'évoquer le contenu du mot qui avait accompagné le flacon. Je lui en étais grès à mon tour. Mon éducation était profondément ancrée en moi. Et dire merci, restait difficile. Plus ou moins selon les circonstances et les personnes.

Secouant la tête, j'entrais à mon tour dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était déjà assis, et Hadrian m'avait gardé une place entre lui et Terry. Terry qui tenait un livre oh combien familier entre ses mains et qui discutait avec passion et excitation les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Offrir de la connaissance nouvelle à un Serdaigle mais où avais-je donc eut la tête?

Je m'assis avec grâce et me fis aussitôt harcelée par Terry qui les yeux aussi brillants qu'un Lumos, me bombarda de questions. Je donnais un coup de coude sans le regarder à Hadrian quand il eut un sourire narquois, mais je souriais moi aussi. Oui c'était un merveilleux Noël.

Mais tout n'était pas terminé.

Et quelque chose d'autre se devait de se lever.

Quelque chose qui tenait en un seul mot.

Un seul Nom.

Yule.


	28. Chapter 24: Yule

Chapitre 24:

En cette belle nuit de 25 décembre, cinq silhouettes s'activaient dans le Château plongé dans la semi-pénombre de clair de lune. Contrairement à ce que les Moldus pensaient Yule ce n'était pas le 21 décembre ou le 24, non... Le solstice d'hiver avait la particularité de suivre un cycle de 7 années. Durant ces 7 années le solstice avait lieu un jour différent. Cela commençait la première année par le 21 décembre et cela finissait la septième année, par le 27 décembre.

Et cette année c'était le 25 décembre. Et cinq Gryffondors étaient bien déterminés à fêter dignement Yule. Nous nous étions chacun répartis les tâches. Nous devions faire vite et discrets. Nous avions oeuvrés toute la journée dans le plus grand secret pour les préparatifs et en ce moment nous les mettions en oeuvre.

Nous avions déjà accrochés du gui un peu partout et surtout des couronnes de chêne et de houx tressés. Nous étions la Nuit de Yule. Cette nuit, le Roi de Houx et le Roi de Chêne s'affronteraient. Et le Roi de Chêne remporterait le combat, et son règne commencerait et durerait jusqu'au solstice d'été où cette fois lorsque les deux Rois s'affronteraient, le Roi des Houx l'emporterait et régnerait jusqu'au prochain solstice d'hiver.

Nous avions également orné toutes les portes et arcades, de branches de pins, et de figurés d'étoiles, de lune et de soleil. Nous avions répandu un tapis d'aiguilles de pin, d'épicéa et de sapin depuis chaque appartement et chaque entrée de Salle Commune, en un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Dans celle-ci dans l'espace entre la Table des Professeurs et les autres tables, nous avions déposé un chaudron que nous avions garnis de pin, de cèdre, de chêne, de gui, d'houx et d'acacias. Nous avions déposé une buche de chêne soigneusement sculptée par dessus.

Puis nous nous étions séparés chacun avec un endroit à faire. Perceval se chargeait de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, des appartements des Professeurs MacGonagall, Vector, Sinistra et Trelawnay, et de Mme Pomfresh. Fred et George avaient en charge la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, des appartements des Professeurs Chourave, Quirell, Bibine, Binns, et Babblings, et de Mme Pince. Hadrian et moi, nous chargions de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, des appartements du Professeur Rogue, Flitwick, Dumbledore et Brûlopot, et de M Rusard, et de la Cabane d'Hagrid.

Nous courions sans bruit, pieds nus dans les couloirs, vêtus de nos bas de pyjamas et de pulls en haut, les bras et le dos chargés. Première destination pour Hadrian et moi: la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Nous n'avions pas dit aux trois autres comment nous comptions y rentrer, mais nous avions déjà notre petite idée tous les deux.

Suivant les instructions de Perceval, nous arrivâmes dans un long couloir sombre qui se terminait en cul de sac. Et sur le mur de ce cul de sac, il y avait un tableau. Un grand tableau représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un arbre. Hadrian avait marmonné quelque chose quand Perceval nous l'avait décrit, qui ressemblait à un "foutrement biblique". Ce que cela voulait dire, ça, j'attendrai plus tard pour le lui demander foi d'Adal.

Pendant que je faisais le guet, la baguette à la main, Hadrian vint se planter devant le tableau. Le serpent dessus se dressa en sifflant. Oh, oh, oh... Pas bon ça. Puis. Hadrian ouvrit la bouche et se mit à siffler à son tour. Je sentis un frisson me parcourir. Le Fourchelangue était vraiment impressionnant. J'avais réussi à arracher à Hadrian la promesse d'essayer de me l'apprendre ou tout du moins quelques mots.

C'était une langue, non? Donc on devait bien pouvoir en apprendre un peu, non? En échange, j'avais promis à Hadrian que je lui apprendrais le russe. Je parlais en plus de l'anglais, russe, français, et allemand. Chaque héritier de Grande Famille se devait de parler plusieurs langues. Le français et l'allemand me venaient de mon éducation classique. Le russe me venait d'Eran.

Le serpent sur le tableau sembla tressauter de surprise et siffla d'une drôle de manière avant de faire quelque chose de plus surprenant encore: il s'inclina devant Hadrian. Alors là je m'en décrochais quasiment la mâchoire, soit pour moi l'équivalent d'un léger entrebâillement de ma bouche et d'yeux tout aussi légèrement écarquillés. Hadrian n'était pas mal non plus. Il paraissait troublé au plus haut point. Presque...terrifié.

Le tableau pivota révélant un passage creusé dans la pierre, comme celui qui se trouvait derrière le tableau de Bellia. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour demander à Hadrian ce que le serpent lui avait dit. Mais il avait déjà remis un masque et ce fut d'une voix basse qu'il me lâcha avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage:

-"Plus tard, Adal."

D'accord... Malgré la curiosité et l'inquiétude qui me brûlaient littéralement les lèvres, je me contenais. Hadrian avait toujours respecté mon besoin de garder certains secrets. Je pouvais bien lui rendre la pareille. Tant que cela ne le mettait pas en danger.

Je m'engageais à mon tour dans le passage, en essayant de ne pas cogner ce que je transportais contre les murs. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. M'arrêtant à la sortie, je regardais d'un air intéressé la Salle Commune de Serpentard qui s'offrait à mon regard.

Une grande et longue pièce aux murs et aux plafonds de pierre comme partout ailleurs dans le Château mais d'une pierre différente plus sombre avec si l'on regardait bien des sortes de veinures argentées la parcourant. Des lampes rondes de cuivre, de bronze, et de verre colorée en différentes nuances de verres pendaient du plafond accrochées par des chaines dans le même métal. Une grande cheminé au manteau gravé de différents motifs et symboles à la fois diverses et compliqués trônait au fond de cette salle.

Il y avait de petites bibliothèques çi et là contre les murs ainsi que des étagères remplies d'objets diverses allant du crâne de serpent aux flacons de potions en passant par une boite de balles de Quidditch et une vitrine contenant d'anciens badges. Canapés, fauteuils, tables basses ou hautes, rondes ou carrées, se trouvaient réparties dans la pièce sur d'épais tapis verts et argents et qui paraissaient moelleux.

Un pan entier de mur était fait d'une vitre immense qui semblait donné directement sur le Lac Noir. Cela expliquait l'obscurité, le froid et l'humidité générale des cachots. Nous nous trouvions directement sous le Lac. Il me sembla voir un éclat d'argent passé furtivement dans les eaux noires. Peut-être une sirène. On disait qu'il y en avait dans le Lac. Tout comme un Calamars géant.

Les murs sinon étaient ornés de diverses tapisseries, tableaux, et gravures. Le thème récurrent restait cependant le serpent, et les couleurs vert et argent. Etrange, me direz vous. Des serpents et du vert et de l'argent, chez les Serpentards...

Non loin de la cheminée, sur le mur trônait un immense tableau d'affichage où étaient accrochées divers papiers de différentes formes couleurs et autres. C'était devant ce dernier que se trouvait Hadrian. Je le rejoignais après quelques instants de contemplation encore. Je ne l'avouerais jamais à personne et encore moins devant un Serpentard mais leur Salle Commune était impressionnante.

J'avançais à pas prudents pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux endormis. Il ne manquerait plus que cela. Deux Gryffondors surpris au beau milieu de la nuit dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Je me demandais qui réagirait le plus mal. Le Professeur MacGonagall ou le Professeur Rogue. Hésitation, hésitation...

Je déposais ce qui me chargeait sur une table où Hadrian s'était déjà déchargé et le rejoignis. Il énonça à mi-voix sans quitter des yeux le tableau d'affichage, avec sa mine concentrée qui disait qu'il avait un mystère ou un puzzle sous les yeux, qu'il y avait un détail qui coinçait et qu'il était entrain difficilement de se remettre en cause:

-"Ils ont un tableau d'affichage. Avec une copie du règlement de l'Ecole. Les différents plannings des années. Un plan du Château avec des indications annotées comme où se trouve l'infirmerie, le bureau de leur Directeur de Maison etc."

Je ne répondis rien à cela, me contentant de regarder le tableau à mon tour. Il y avait également des petites annonces annotées à la main. Je soulignais les lettres élégantes d'une d'entre elle. "Cherche quelqu'un ayant une connaissance pointue de la législative Gobelin pour cours particuliers. Demander Théodore Nott chambre 3 Première Année, si répondant aux critères."

Théodore III Nott. Le fils de Théodore Nott II et d'Irina Nott née Selwyn. Théodore II faisait partie de la génération de mes grands-parents et grands oncles tantes, mais il s'était marié sur le tard et avait ainsi eu un héritier de même. Si je me souvenais bien Irina Nott était morte dans des circonstances mystérieuses alors que Théodore Junior était très jeune. Cela avait fait bruit dans les Grandes Familles, où l'on chuchotait qu'elle avait été assassinée.

Quant à Théodore Nott... Fouillant dans ma mémoire, je le ressituais. Un des garçons les plus petits de ma promotion, avec des cheveux ébènes en batailles, des yeux verts-gris, un visage pâle. Très calme et silencieux, il se tenait à distance de ceux de son année, du groupe de mon frère donc. Très intelligent, il était toujours dans les cinq premiers avec nous. Très bon en sortilèges et en potions.

Quelque chose pointa dans le flou de ma mémoire, le flou le plus ancien. De mes cinq ans peut-être.

-"Pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart?"

-"Je pourrais te retourner la question."

-"Que lis-tu? "

-"Vies et habitats des Animaux Fantastiques de Norbert Dragonneau."

-"(...)

-"(...)

-"(...)

-"Savais-tu que les Augurey ne chantaient pas pour annoncer la Mort mais quand il y avait changements météorologiques et plus particulièrement précipitations?"

-"Non, je ne le savais pas. Puis-je voir?"

-"Bien sûr, assis-toi."

Je papillonnais des paupières. D'où venait donc ce souvenir? Car c'était un souvenir, je n'en avais pas le moindre doute. Secouant la tête, je tirais sur la manche d'Hadrian en chuchotant:

-"On doit y aller Hadrian. On risque de se faire prendre sinon, et d'être en retard pour le reste. "

Il hocha la tête puis la tourna vers moi et me demanda avec gravité et solennité:

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a pas de panneaux d'affichage nous aussi dans notre Salle Commune?"

Je considérais la question tout aussi gravement:

-"Libre à toi, d'aller en réclamer un au Professeur MacGonagall, si tu le souhaites. Mais il est vrai, que ce serait plaisant et utile. Surtout le plan de l'école. C'est un vrai Labyrinthe et on se perd tous les premiers jours ce qui fait que l'on arrive en retard en cours. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi cela n'arrivait jamais aux Serpentards. "

Il hocha gravement la tête à nouveau, puis se détourna du tableau, de même que je le faisais. Nous commençâmes à installer ce que nous avions préparés. Je déposais devant la cheminée, le grand plat rond remplie de biscuits secs en forme de lune, de soleil et d'étoiles, encadrée par une petite corbeille contenant des pommes d'un côté et un pichet de cidre chaud aux épices ensorcelé pour rester à températures avec deux coupes.

Hadrian lui s'occupa d'accrocher du gui, du houx, des branchettes de chênes et de pins un peu partout avec des ornements de soleils, de lunes et d'étoiles. Pour terminer je déposais la buche de chêne sculptée dans la cheminée, tandis qu'Hadrian allumait plusieurs chandelles blanches, rouges et vertes de çi et de là.

Il me demanda en chuchotant:

-"La buche de chêne, je comprends pourquoi, c'est en l'honneur du Roi Chêne. Les ornements de lunes, de soleils et d'étoiles, je comprends parce que l'on honore la Danse de Dame Lune et du Seigneur Soleil qui inverse leur temps de course, avec leurs Enfants les Etoiles qui dansent autour d'eux. Le gui, le houx, le chêne, et le pin, je comprends également. Mais pourquoi le cidre épicé surtout au gingembre, les biscuits, et les pommes?"

Je répondais tout en disposant un peu plus correctement la buche dans l'âtre:

-"Les pommes sont sacrées à Yule et il est bon d'en mettre un peu partout. Les épices sont à l'honneur plus particulièrement le gingembre, et il est de coutume dans les Célébrations sorcières de boire du Cidre, plus précisément chaud et épicé lors des célébrations qui vont de Samhain à Ostara, le solstice de printemps.

Quant aux biscuits... On raconte que les esprits de Yule viennent déposer des biscuits et du cidre devant les portes des habitants pour célébrer Yule. En fait, ce sont généralement entre voisins que l'on agit ainsi. C'est une des manières de célébrer Yule, une coutume qui est dans l'esprit de fête. "

Hadrian fit un petit "Oh" puis accrocha les deux grandes chaussettes au manteau de la cheminée. De couleurs vert et argent brodées de motifs de serpent elles arboraient le nom des deux Serpentards qui étaient restés cette année. Dedans Hadrian mis des pommes, des oranges et des papillotes.

C'était lié à une autre tradition sorcière d'Europe qui venait du Nord. On disait qu'Heimdall descendait avec les Ases à Yule pour venir récompenser ou non ceux qui avaient bien ou non agis, laissant un présent dans la chaussette pour les premiers et des cendres pour les seconds.

Les têtes d'Hadrian et d'Hermione quand nous leur expliquions nos croyances étaient incroyables. Nous célébrions Magia et ses incarnations, et ainsi certaines formes que l'on retrouvait dans certains panthéons mythologiques moldus. Parmi eux certains dieux nordiques ou celtes.

Hadrian me demanda justement à ce propos:

-"Neville m'a dit qu'il honorait particulièrement Balder dieu Ase de la Lumière et de la Beauté chez les Nordiques et Esus dieu artisan chez les Celtes. Mais toi qui honores-tu? "

Je répondais:

-"J'honore Loki chez les Nordiques et Belisama chez les Celtes."

Je le sentis tressaillir de surprise à côté de moi:

-"Loki? Comme le Dieu du Chaos, des Mensonges et de la Tromperie?"

Je souris:

-"Oui, Loki. Comme le Dieu également du Changement, des Histoires, des diplomates, des conteurs, et le Dieu protecteur des Enfants. "

J'expliquais tout en ajustant un ornement de la cheminée:

-"Qu'est ce qu'une histoire Hadrian, si ce n'est un tissage de mensonges et de vérités? Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on surnomme Langue d'Argent, Loki. Il est aussi habile à mentir qu'à révéler la vérité. Certes il est vrai que ce sont généralement les Serpentards qui l'honorent pour sa ruse, son habilité à mentir etc.

Mais c'est également un dieu fréquemment honoré chez les enfants sorciers européens car il est notre protecteur. Lui qui a vu tous ses enfants lui être arrachés d'une manière ou d'une autre, est l'un des seuls dieux qui s'intéressent vraiment à nous.

C'est ce Loki là que j'honore. Il me fascine aussi parce que... Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais. Mais il n'est pas faux, même quand il ment, pas comme les autres dieux nordiques qui rejettent toujours tout sur lui."

Je tire un peu plus sur un noeud pour le resserrer. Me relevant je termine:

-"Quand à Belisama, elle est l'équivalent celtique d'Hestia la déesse du Foyer dans le panthéon grec. Elle est divinité du feu et du foyer. C'est pour cela que je l'honores. Car elle protège elle aussi les foyers et les familles, et offre à ceux qui n'en n'ont pas et plus un foyer."

Je souris à Hadrian tout en reprenant le reste de notre chargement:

-"On continues?"

Il me sourit à son tour et nous quittâmes la Salle Commune des Serpentards après avoir allumé le feu dans la cheminée avec la bûche de chêne. Ne remarquant pas que les yeux des tableaux se rouvraient après notre départ. Et que ces derniers se mirent à chuchoter furieusement. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux soit envoyé dans un autre de ses cadres, dans un bureau bien particulier...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous rejoignîmes Perceval, Georges et Fred dans la Grande Salle après nous être occupés des portes des Professeur Rogue, Flitwick, Dumbledore et Brulopôt, et de M Rusard, ainsi que de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Contrairement à la Salle Commune des Serpentards nous n'étions pas rentrés à l'intérieur, ne possédant pas le mot de passe et ne voulant pas prendre le risque de nous faire prendre.

Le passage le plus compliqué avait été celui de la Cabane d'Hagrid. Nous étions pieds nus. Et n'avions pas du tout pris en compte le fait que nous allions devoir, courir au moins 500 mètres dans la neige jusqu'à la dite cabane. Une couche de neige qui ne cessait de grossir, nourrie par les gros flocons plus gros encore que des pattes de chats qui tombaient.

En digne Gryffondor, nous avions pris notre courage (et notre idiotie) à deux mains, et nous avions courut rapidement dans la nuit enneigée jusqu'à la dite cabane que nous avions ornée d'une couronne de chêne, et de houx comme les autres portes, ainsi que de gui, et de pin, et d'ornements d'étoiles, de lune et de soleil, avant de déposer le plateau de biscuits, la corbeille de pommes, le pichet de cidre et le gobelet, le tout bien à l'abris sous des sortilèges ainsi qu'une chandelle blanche. Sans oublier la chaussette que nous avions accroché en dessous de la couronne.

Puis nous étions repartis aussi vite que venus dans le Château, en gloussant et riant dans la neige et la nuit, enivrés par le froid, la nuit, l'adrénaline, le risque de se faire prendre, et l'atmosphère qui flottait dans l'air. La Magie de Yule se faisait sentir. Poudlard était éveillée et agitée. J'en étais quasiment ivre, ivre de magie.

Et cela semblait contaminer Hadrian qui riait tout comme moi, alors que nous courions, pieds nus en nous tenant la main, d'abord dans la neige puis dans les couloirs du Château. Peu nous importait à cet instant de nous faire prendre ou non. C'était la Nuit de Yule. Et nous étions possédés par sa Magie et son Esprit.

Mes souvenirs de la Célébration sont comme flous dans ma mémoire. C'est normal pour une Célébration de Yule. Je me souviens d'avoir joué du violon. D'avoir dansé avec les garçons pieds nus autour du chaudron enflammé dans la Grande Salle. D'avoir incanté en criant d'anciennes paroles. D'avoir salué le Roi Houx et le Roi de Chêne, le Seigneur Soleil et la Dame Lune. D'avoir remercié en un chant ancien Loki et Belisama.

D'avoir dansé avec Hadrian ses yeux verts brillants d'un éclat surnaturel, une couronne de bouleau ornée d'un symbole de Lune sur la tête, et une de saule orné d'un symbole de Soleil sur la sienne. Des Jumeaux, l'un portant une couronne de chêne, l'autre une couronne de houx, s'affrontant avec des épées, en un combat qui ressemblait plus à une danse. De Perceval un Baton à la main, une couronne d'or et de pourpre sur la tête, énoncer des paroles aux accents gutturaux et anciens avant de souffler dans un Lur gravé de runes.

Mais tout était comme flou, nimbé et imbibé de magie. Je me souviens d'avoir sentie comme des Présences autour de nous, d'avoir entendu des rires et des voix d'autres langues, d'avoir ressenti la caresse de mains dans mes chemins ou sur mes joues. Je me souviens d'une voix d'homme me chuchoter à l'oreille " **Helga DóttirDauði, DóttirdaLoptrDóttir.".**

Je me souviens de Perceval me portant jusqu'à mon lit et m'y allongeant quand la Cérémonie fut terminée. Je me souviens à peine de mes rêves. Des rêves de serpent, de loups, de femme au visage à moitié voilée, d'un cheval à huit pattes, d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et au visage voilé riant ses yeux verts étincelants... Je me souvins d'une voix énonçant en un chuchotement:

-"Dors Enfant de Mort et de Magie."

Puis je ne me souvins plus de rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lever le lendemain fut rude. Très rude. C'est les yeux à moitié entrouverts, baillant, et avec des cernes que nous nous présentâmes à la Table du petit-déjeuner. M'asseyant, en étouffant un léger bâillement, je n'eus même pas le temps de tendre la main vers le pichet de café. Un grand bol de café avec une assiette remplies de tranches de pains d'épices, de tranches de Granny Smith et de mandarines, apparurent devant moi. Ainsi qu'un petit vase avec une branche de houx, une branchette de chêne et une rose rouge dedans.

Surprise je clignais des yeux, durant plusieurs secondes pas tout à fait réveillée. Regardant ce qui était apparu sur la table devant moi. Je me frottais les yeux avant de regarder à nouveau. Bol de café: OK. Assiette de pain d'épice, de pomme et de mandarine: OK. Vase avec houx, chêne et rose rouge: OK. (...) (...) (...) Comment ça, "OK"?

Perceval sourit malgré sa fatigue:

-"Tu t'es attirée les faveurs des Elfes, assurément, Adal..."

Les "faveurs des Elfes"? Comment ça les faveurs des Elfes? Je n'eus pas le temps de demander, que le reste des personnes arrivaient. Me cach – plongeant dans mon bol de café, je tendis l'oreille, et jetais de temps à autre un petit coup d'oeil pour jauger les différentes réactions suite à nos actions de cette nuit.

Terry s'assit à côté d'Hadrian les cheveux en bataille et tout excité:

-"Salut!"

Excité. Trop excité. Trop de bruit. Je me noie quasiment dans mon bol de café. Terry s'étonne:

-"Oh vous êtes tout fatigués! Vous vous êtes couchés tard?"

S'il savait... Hadrian baille:

-"On peut dire ça comme ça... Adal a passé une bonne partie de la soirée qui a été très longue à faire mon éducation sur la mythologie et le folklore sorciers. "

Ce qui n'était pas faux, je le notais dans un coin de mon esprit. Le Professeur MacGonagall qui venait d'arriver fronça les sourcils:

-"Voilà qui n'était pas raisonnable. Vous êtes encore jeunes vous avez besoin de dormir..."

Le Professeur Chourave gloussa:

-"Oh, allons Minerva il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse... Et puis ce sont les vacances."

Je le vis du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait à la main, un biscuit. Un très joli biscuit en forme de soleil. Un biscuit familier. Et pour cause. Hadrian et moi avions passé une bonne partie de la journée d'hier à les faire, dans les cuisines du Château, et une bonne partie de la nuit avec les Jumeaux et Perceval à en placer partout dans le dit Château. Terry demanda à Hadrian en brandissant un biscuit tout heureux:

-"Il y en avait un grand plat devant la Cheminée, avec une corbeille de pommes, un pichet de cidre épicé et assez de gobelets pour tous le monde! Et la Salle Commune était décorée de gui, de houx, de chêne et de pin, et d'ornements en forme de lune, d'étoile et de soleil. Et il y avait de grandes chaussettes bleu et bronze accrochées au manteau de la cheminé, une pour chacun d'entre nous avec notre nom brodé dessus et des oranges, des pommes et des papillotes à l'intérieur. Vous aussi vous avez eu ça?"

Un troisième année de Poufsouffle, ses yeux marrons pétillants de joie, énonça:

-"Il y avait pareil dans notre Salle Commune!"

Un des deux Serpentards ajouta:

-"Idem pour la notre!"

Perceval intervint:

-"Il y avait cela également dans notre Salle Commune."

Nous avions tout installés également pour honorer Yule dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pour qu'on ne sache pas que c'était nous qui avions fait cela. Le couvre-feu était encore actif pendant les vacances et nous risquions gros si on s'apercevait que c'était nous. Surtout Perceval qui était Préfet. Ca pouvait lui coûter sa place. Le Professeur Flitwick énonça de sa petite voix fluette:

-"Tous les Professeurs ont également eu de telles choses devant et sur leur porte d'appartement. De même que le reste du personnel. Les sortilèges sur le devant de la porte d'Hagrid pour les protéger, du froid, de la neige et du vent étaient de toutes beautés. De la belle magie. "

Je relevais la tête en sentant son regard sur moi et je le vis me sourire avec de la fierté. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Il n'était pas Maitre en Sortilèges pour rien. Je me sentis rougir. Pire qu'une pivoine. Il me fit un clin d'oeil en même temps que le sourire et je compris qu'il ne dirait rien. J'inclinais timidement la tête avec un sourire. Mme Pomfresh énonça:

-"En tout cas ces biscuits sont délicieux. Il ne me semble pas comme ceux que les Elfes de Cuisine font d'habitude. "

Le Professeur Dumbledore énonça en arrivant:

-"Peut-être que ce ne sont pas eux qui les ont fait. Peut-être que c'est un autre genre d'Être..."

Terry demanda les yeux écarquillés:

-"Comment ça Monsieur le Directeur?"

La curiosité Serdaigle avait frappé. Et je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne chose pour nous... Le Professeur Dumbledore en s'asseyant commença à parler ses yeux bleus pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes:

-"Oh c'est une vieille légende sorcière... On dit que lors de la Nuit de Yule, soit l'équivalent de Noël qui n'est jamais le même jour chaque année dans le calendrier sorcier, les Esprits de Noël se glissent dans les maisons déposer des biscuits et du cidre pour les habitants afin de célébrer Yule. En vérité il s'agit pour la plupart de voisins entre eux, dans un même quartier ou village. C'est une façon de célébrer ce jour si spécial pour nous. "

Terry comme tous les Nés-Moldus et la plupart des Sangs-Mêlés fit un petit "Oooh" de la bouche. Moi je plongeais un peu plus dans mon bol de café. Je la sentais mal cette histoire. Très mal. Surtout aux vues des feux d'artifices que faisaient les yeux du Directeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cet instant il me paraissait être la personne la plus dangereuse ici présente... Il continua:

-"La tradition sorcière veut aussi de décorer de gui, de houx, de pin et de chêne, ainsi que de symboles de lunes, d'étoiles et de soleils, les maisons. Le houx et le chêne pour le Roi Houx et le Roi Chêne qui se battent à chaque solstice d'été et d'hiver, et qui se partagent l'année entre leurs deux règnes. La Lune, les étoiles et le Soleil, pour la Dame Lune et le Seigneur Soleil qui échangent leur temps de course tandis que leurs Enfants les Etoiles valsent autour d'eux.

Quand aux chaussettes, c'est une tradition qui nous vient de la civilisation vikings. On dit que durant la Nuit de Yule, Heimdall et les Dieux Ases descendent sur Midgard soit la Terre, pour récompenser les méritants en glissant un présent dans la chaussette brodée à leur nom. Les imméritants eux ne découvrent que de la cendre à l'aurore dans leur chaussette.

Les traditions de Yule veulent également que des chandelles blanches, rouges et vertes soient allumées dans chaque foyer et qu'une buche de chêne sculptée brûle toute la nuit durant dans l'âtre de chaque maison."

Un des deux Serpentards énonce:

-"Il y avait des bougies allumées dans notre Selle Commune et une buche qui finissait de se consumer."

Le Professeur Dumbledore hoche la tête toujours souriant:

-"Ces traditions sont surtout respectées dans les Vieilles Familles Sorcières de nos Jours, mais on peut en trouver dans des Familles plus récentes..."

Pourquoi je l'avais senti venir? Terry se tourna vers moi et me demanda:

-"On fête Yule comme cela chez toi Adal?"

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Me forçant à user de courage, je sortais la tête de mon bol de café et énonçais avec une petite grimace:

-"En partie. Ma Famille pratiquent en outre d'autres traditions et rites à Yule. Par exemple nous remercions nos dieux tutélaires en faisant une offrande, et en leur demandant à eux et à Magia de continuer à protéger les nôtres dans l'année qui vient. Le patriarche de la Maison va cueillir le houx et le chêne qui doivent constituer la Couronne qui ornera la Porte principale, à la serpe dans la Forêt.

Le plus âgé est généralement le Maitre de Cérémonie. C'est au plus jeune d'allumer les bougies dans la Maison. Il y a un banquet toute la nuit, comme à Samhain. Mais disons qu'il est un peu plus "strict" qu'un banquet habituel. "

Perceval reprend après moi:

-"Chez nous, nous préparons tous ensembles les biscuits et le cidre. C'est au fils ainé d'aller couper et ramener la buche de chêne et de la sculpter. La Mère accroche les chaussettes au manteau de la cheminée. Les ornements de lune sont accrochées par elle, ceux de soleil par le Père, et ceux d'étoiles par les enfants de la Famille.

Le banquet dure aussi toute la nuit et se tient généralement dans une des maisons du quartier avec toutes les Familles rassemblées, une maison qui change chaque année. Il y a de la musique et des danses, ainsi que différents jeux autour du feu principal qui doit brûler toute la Nuit pour honorer la Lumière et le Soleil.

On choisit également un Roi Houx et un Roi de Chêne qui doivent se battre, autour du feu afin de symboliser la lutte ancestrale entre ces deux Rois qui a lieu à Yule. Un Seigneur Soleil et une Dame Lune sont également choisis parmi les couples pour effectuer la Danse de la Lune et du Soleil. Et pareillement, parmi les anciens ont choisis une Dame Mère Magia, et d'autres personnes pour incarner Heimdall, Odin et d'autres personnages. "

Fred continue:

-"C'est une Fête très joyeuse. Samhain est consacrée au recueillement et à la célébration des Morts et des Vivants, mais Yule est une Fête de Joie et de Lumière. Il est fréquent d'y célébrer des baptêmes, ou des mariages."

Terry fit un petit "Oh" à nouveau, les yeux brillants:

-"Ca a l'air fantastique..."

Je le sentais venir, je le sentais venir, je le sentais venir... Ca ne manqua pas.

-"Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas célébré Yule comme vous avez célébré Samhain, Adal et Harry?"

Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà? Hadrian cette fois répondit:

-"Oh nous l'avons fêté, mais un peu plus modestement dans la Salle Commune. Il a fallu déjà qu'Adal me fasse un cours dessus entre deux grognements comme quoi j'étais un "inculte", un "impatient cornichon" et une "foutue tête de Gryffon incapable d'écouter cinq minutes sans interrompre quelqu'un"."

Sans sortir ma tête de mon bol de café, je tendis la main et saisis l'oreille d'Hadrian, la tordant. Je continuais à boire tranquillement mon café impassible et endormie en apparence tandis que Hadrian poussait des "Aïe, aïe, aïe", et que toute la Table nous regardait avec de grands yeux. Hadrian se plaignit:

-"Aïe, Adal, aïe, ça, aïe, fait, aïe, mal, aïe!"

J'énonçais tranquille:

-"Mais j'espère bien. Tu devrais avoir retenu maintenant qu'une Damoiselle ne grogne pas, et qu'un futur Lord ou même tout garçon un peu correct, ne répète jamais ainsi les mots qu'une Damoiselle aurait dit dans la sphère privée, en public. Je penses que tu as besoin de relire encore une fois le livre de Adrian Nott sur le protocole."

Je rajoutais:

-"Ah et qu'un futur Lord, ne gémit pas, ne supplie pas et ne geint pas en public comme tu es entrain de le faire. Il endure les petits désagréments et les petites douleurs avec dignité. "

Georges étouffa un ricanement narquois. J'énonçais toujours sans lever la tête:

-"Georges. J'ai encore une main de libre, et ma baguette. Tiens toi correctement."

Il rentra aussitôt sa tête dans ses épaules avec ses mains plaquées sur ses oreilles alors qu'il me regardait avec frayeur. Je déposais ma tasse de café et prit une tranche de mandarine que je mordis avec délicatesse. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience du silence à la Table.

Relevant la tête, je découvrais des yeux qui allaient du hibou au moulin, et des expressions du choc à l'amusement. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je me sentis légèrement rosir des pommettes. Le Directeur avec un fin sourire et des yeux pétillants énonça:

-"Mademoiselle Malfoy, bien qu'il soit plaisant de vous voir aussi concernée par l'éducation et le comportement de vos camarades de Maison, peut-être devriez vous relâcher l'oreille de Monsieur Potter avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se reformer de manière correcte."

Oreille? Potter? Tournant la tête, je vis Hadrian à qui je tordais toujours l'oreille, me regarder avec une mine de chien battue. Je fis un petit "Oh" silencieux et lâchais l'oreille, en rougissant. Hadrian se la frotta aussitôt. Il déclara:

-"Adal, il va vraiment falloir qu'Hermione et toi vous arrêtiez de vous influencer l'une l'autre. Parce que vous devenez de plus en plus flippante."

Je reniflais:

-"Une Damoiselle n'est pas "flippante", Hadrian. Elle est terrifiante avec élégance, manières et naturel."

Il ironisa:

-"Mais où avais-je la tête?"

Je rétorquais:

-"Sûrement pas à l'écoute quand Neville ou moi te parlions."

Hadrian s'apprêtait à répliquer sûrement vertement quand le Professeur Rogue susurra:

-"Bien que cette scène d'amitié mièvre soit oh combien touchante, certaines personnes aimeraient pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner en paix."

Hadrian referma sa bouche et je pensais à garder la mienne de même. Même nous avions suffisamment d'instinct de survie pour savoir qu'au vue de la tête du Professeur Rogue, il faudrait mieux que nous nous taisions. Nous retournâmes à notre petit-déjeuner et moi surtout à mon café. Terry demanda à Monsieur le Directeur:

-"Dites Monsieur le Directeur, si ce ne sont ni les Elfes de Maison, ni vous et les Professeurs... Alors qui a fait tout cela?"

J'avais envie de tendre le bras et de faire taire Terry. Le Professeur Dumbledore répondit:

-"Peut-être que ce sont bel et bien les Esprits de Yule et Heimdall et ses Pairs qui sont descendus cette Nuit à Poudlard pour célébrer Yule. Ou peut-être sont-ce d'autres Êtres... Au nombre de trois, sept, neuf... ou cinq, qui sait?"

Je relevais la tête de mon bol de café. Les yeux bleus pétillants posés sur moi. Puis le clin d'oeil vif et malicieux. Et je sus alors. Que le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait vu cette nuit là. Mais que comme le Professeur Flitwick il ne dirait rien. Le vieil homme continua:

-"Après tout, ce qui se passe durant la Nuit de Yule reste toujours voilé de mystères et de secrets... Et les choses les plus folles et incroyables s'y déroulent sans que souvent nous ne sachions comment."

Ces paroles me reviendraient quelques années plus tard, en une pareille Nuit de Yule. Et je ne pourrais que sourire avec tendresse, et mélancolie à ce moment-là. Car ces paroles ne pouvaient être plus vraies.

Yule était une Nuit où tout pouvait se passer.

Les plus folles comme les plus incroyables choses.

Voilées de mystères...et de secrets.

Note d'auteur:

Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt exceptionnellement. Si vous voulez le prochain avant deux semaines, reviewez please;)

Il y a 35 chapitres en tout pour le premier tome, plus que neuf après celui-là!

Pour les mots que vous ne comprenez, je vous invite à user d'une application de traduction. J'ai fait au mieux n'étant pas une spécialiste. Pour vous aider, c'est du vieux norrois;)

A la prochaine ;)


	29. Chapitre 25 Désirs destructeurs Sombrals

Note de l'auteur:

Chose promise, chose due, espe29 a posté une review (et je la remercie encore ;) ) et je poste donc le chapitre 25 une semaine à l'avance encore. S'il vous plait laissez moi vraiment vos avis sur mes chapitres, cela m'aide vraiment pour l'élaboration de chapitres, même si ce sont des critiques négatives (tant qu'elles sont respectueuses). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à la prochaine!

Chapitre 25:

Le mois de janvier s'était installé. Particulièrement froid cette année. Si froid que même Olivier avait renoncé à faire s'entrainer l'Equipe de Quidditch. Un froid qui s'infiltrait partout dans les os comme dans les âmes. Un froid des plus frappants après le doux hiver qui avait été avant Yule et encore quelques jours après. Mais la nuit du Mardi 28 Décembre avait changé cela. De même que d'autres choses...

 **FLASH BACK:**

Hadrian m'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, en me secouant doucement l'épaule, et en chuchotant excité. Il avait apparemment découvert quelque chose d'extraordinaire en se cachant pour échapper à M. Rusard et aux Professeurs Rogue et Quirell alors qu'il s'était introduit dans la Réserve.

Enfilant une robe de chambre, et une paire de chaussettes, je m'étais glissée hors de la Salle Commune, avec lui, dissimulés sous la Cape. Nous avions retraversé le Château, jusqu'à une ancienne salle de classe abandonnée. Hadrian s'était avancé un peu en avant dans la pièce, perdu dans son excitation. Alors que je restais pétrifiée à l'entrée. C'était la pièce de mon rêve. C'était le Miroir de mon Rêve. Et il m'appelait. Il m'appelait... Je sentis la peur m'envahir. Je commençais à dire:

-"Hadrian, je ne crois pas que..."

Déjà, il revenait vers moi et me prenant la main, me tirait vers le Miroir:

-"Viens voir, viens voir ma Famille!"

Sa Famille? Je n'eus pas le temps de trop me questionner. Déjà j'étais devant le Miroir avec lui. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. ». Les mots inscrits sur le c adre doré ouvragé que j'avais lu dans mon rêve, résonnèrent à nouveau en moi. Leur sens m'échappait même si je le sentais titiller ma mémoire. Je ne le compris que plus tard. Trop tard. Quand Hadrian, voyant que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il voyait, me fit prendre sa place devant le Miroir. Et que je voyais ce qu'il reflétait.

 **POV HADRIAN:**

Il vit Adal se tenir devant le miroir. Il attendit le sourire, la joie, qu'elle voie elle aussi une vision aussi merveilleuse que la sienne. Il attendit... Puis. Il vit son visage déjà pâle, pâlir encore davantage. Il vit l'horreur dans ses yeux. Le chagrin, la souffrance. Il vit son coeur et son visage se briser. Il vit le désespoir.

Lentement Adal tomba à genoux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit. En un cri silencieux. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres. Il aurait préféré. Il aurait mille fois préféré. Car ce cri silencieux fut la chose la plus atroce, qu'Hadrian eut jamais vu. Le cri d'un être qui se brise. Une fois de plus. Et quelque chose se brisa à son tour en Hadrian.

 **FIN POV HADRIAN:**

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Pas de ce que j'avais vu. Je savais qu'Hadrian avait vu sa Famille, sa Famille au grand complet. Et je savais désormais ce que montrait ce Miroir. Je l'avais compris. Plus tard. Trop tard. « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. ». Je ne montre pas ton reflet mais de ton coeur le désir. Et je m'étais souvenu pourquoi il m'avait semblé si familier.

Le Miroir de Riséd. Un Miroir montrant le désir le plus cher et le plus profond du coeur de quelqu'un. Un très ancien artefact, plus ancien encore que Poudlard. Un artefact qui avait rendu des gens fous, ou les avaient fait dépérir à force de contempler son reflet. Pour l'homme le plus heureux au monde, il ne verrait que son reflet. Mais Hadrian et moi n'avions pas vu que nos reflets. Hadrian avait vu sa Famille. Et moi...

J'étais tombée dans un état presque pire qu'après Samhain. Presque. Je m'en étais remis plus vite. Du moins en apparence. Le reste des vacances était passé comme dans un rêve, entre rires, joies, batailles de boules de neige, devoirs, lectures, chocolat chaud, parties de Quidditch et autres avec Perceval, les Jumeaux et Hadrian, ainsi que Terry et les autres Serdaigles et Poufsouffles et même les deux Serpentards qui étaient restés.

Mais Hadrian et moi n'avions plus parlé du Miroir. Et j'avais fait juré à Hadrian, l'agrippant avec force, beaucoup trop de force, une force né du désespoir, de la souffrance et de la terreur, par les bras, le faisant jurer de ne plus retourner voir ce Miroir. Il avait juré. Et j'avais cru voir dans ses yeux une étincelle de peur alors qu'il me regardait. Cela m'avait miné d'autant plus.

Le 3 janvier était arrivé et avec lui la fin des vacances hivernales et le retour des élèves à Poudlard. Nous avions retrouvé Hermione et Neville et tous les autres avec plus ou moins de plaisir et de joie. Surtout moi. J'étais heureuse de les revoir. Nous avions échangés lettres sur lettres durant les vacances.

Mais je savais aussi qu'Hermione et Neville étaient beaucoup trop perspicaces pour mon bien et qu'ils finiraient par comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi et chercher à le savoir. Et si je faisais confiance à Hadrian pour ne pas chercher à me harceler pour savoir ce que j'avais vu dans le Miroir, je savais qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour Hermione et Neville particulièrement la première.

Aussi j'évitais de rester seule avec l'un d'entre eux, et m'isolais parfois assez longuement. Dans ces moments là, soit j'allais me réfugier en cuisine où je cuisinais ou me contentais de rester assise avec une tasse de thé et une tranche de quatre-quarts, à profiter de l'air chaud humide et parfumé de la cuisine. Soit j'allais en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, entendre chanter le vent, jouer du violon ou encore observer en contre-bas. Je me promenais également aux abords de la Forêt Interdite dans la neige, malgré le froid mordant.

Comme à cet instant en ce matin de samedi 13 Janvier. Enveloppée dans ma cape noire d'uniforme renforcée par des sorts de mon cru et de Perceval, je marchais dans la neige du Parc. Passant près des berges du Lac Noir, je m'y arrêtais quelques instants, regardant l'épaisse couche de glace tout prés du bord qui recouvrait le Lac, s'amincissant au fûr et à mesure qu'on s'en éloignait. Le ciel était gris mais le vent semblait avoir cesser quelques instants.

Me détournant je repris ma route. Je passais prés de la Cabane d'Hagrid dont la cheminée fumait et ne put m'empêcher d'avoir un maigre sourire en voyant que la couronne de houx et de chêne était toujours là, accrochée à sa porte. Sortant ma baguette, je murmurais en tapotant la couronne:

-"Orchideus..."

De délicates Roses d'Hiver aux couleurs rouges et blanches apparurent entrelacées à la couronne. Je souris mélancolique. On surnommait également ces Roses, les Roses de la Blanche Neige, en l'honneur d'une sorcière qui jadis eut une fille portant ce nom, et qui en se piquant le doigt avec une aiguille, fit tomber trois gouttes de sang dans la neige. De ces trois gouttes de sang mêlées à la neige naquirent les Roses d'Hiver arborant le blanc de la neige et le rouge du sang.

Ma Mère les aimait beaucoup, et en hiver, dans le Parc du Manoir, elles resplendissaient en massifs. Ces roses ne poussaient qu'en Hiver, et ne craignaient pas le froid, elles l'adoraient même. On en faisait des couronnes que l'on offrait à Yule et tout le mois de janvier qui suivait. Elles portaient chance à ce que l'on disait.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'en avais fait apparaitre sur la couronne de la porte d'Hagrid. Peut-être que j'étais beaucoup plus mélancolique que je ne le pensais et que ma Vision dans le Miroir me hantait plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Rangeant ma baguette dans le holster de ma manche, je me détournais et repris mon chemin. En temps normal en ce samedi matin, alors que l'aube pointait à peine, j'aurais été dans mon lit, ou entrain de travailler dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor ou la Bibliothèque. J'aurais lancé un sort ou deux à Hermione cherchant à me réveiller, j'aurais expliqué à Neville une préparation de potions, j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries des Jumeaux, j'aurais corrigé les fautes de la copie d'Hadrian, j'aurais, j'aurais, j'aurais...

Mais rien n'était normal en ce moment. Hadrian s'il avait entendu cette pensée en cet instant aurait reniflé et énoncé railleur et cynique:

-"Définis moi la normalité et on en reparlera, Adal Malfoy..."

Ca lui prenait parfois ces petites bouffées de cynisme et de narquoiserie. Je gardais à l'esprit alors qu'il aurait du aller à Serpentard et que cela relevait tout à fait de l'esprit et de la langue mordants de cette Maison. Mordant mais pas moins vrai. Mais inutile en ce moment pour m'aider à m'extirper de cette langueur qui m'habitait.

Je m'arrêtais soudain. Le regard rivé sur ce qui se tenait à la lisière des pins de la Forêt Interdite. Des êtres que je connaissais très bien pour avoir souvent parcouru les pages qui leur étaient consacrées dans Vies et Habitats des Animaux Magiques de Norbert Dragonneau. Des êtres dont je rêvais depuis bien longtemps déjà mais particulièrement depuis la nuit de Noël. J'étais en route vers eux avant même de le réaliser.

Grands et élancés, ils ressemblaient à des sortes de chevaux squelettiques, de couleur noire et dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris. Leurs yeux étaient blancs au regard vide. Du fait de leur apparence un peu effrayante, ils avaient longtemps été considérés comme maléfiques par les Sorciers, et pourchassés par eux, tout comme les Licornes noires. Cela tenait également du fait de la condition pour les voir: Avoir vu quelqu'un mourir.

Pourtant c'était des êtres très doux et sympathiques. Ils sont très protecteurs et aiment les enfants, les protégeant contre tout ce qu'ils considèrent comme une menace. Ils y avaient des Sombrals qui passaient parfois en troupeaux dans les bois et forêts prés du Manoir. Quand j'étais petite, je ne les voyais pas, mais je percevais leur présence. Puis. Il y avait eu l'Endroit.

Je ralentis le pas en approchant, et finis par m'arrêter à quelques mètres. Ils avaient relevés la tête à mon approche, leurs yeux blancs braqués sur moi. Durant de longues secondes, nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder les uns et les autres. Le vent s'était tut comme semblant lui aussi reconnaitre l'importance de ce moment, une importance que je sentais sans pouvoir la comprendre ou la saisir réellement.

Ce fut un petit qui le premier s'avança. Ses pattes étaient un rien vacillantes mais restaient affirmées. Il devait être né au printemps dernier. Il s'avança à petits pas dans la neige, me regardant avec ce qui ressemblait à de la curiosité. Comment je le savais, je l'ignorais moi-même.

Retirant mes gants, je tendais la main paume ouverte devant moi avec douceur, me penchant un peu en avant. Je le laissais venir à moi. Il avança sa petite tête et vint la coller contre la paume de ma main. Je haletais silencieusement alors que je sentais la tête toute légère recouverte d'une peau douce et chaude contre la mienne. Et plus encore.

L'espace d'un instant il me sembla entendre une voix chanter: _"Chwaer"_. La voix s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle était venu tout comme le souvenir de l'avoir entendu. Je restais là à caresser le petit Sombral, puis le reste du troupeau quand celui-ci m'entoura. L'espace d'une heure, j'échappais au reste du monde et au temps lui-même. Alors qu'entourée des Sombrals, j'apprenais à les connaitre. M'apaisant petit à petit, sans même m'en rendre compte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je revins le lendemain, avec un panier en osier contenant des tranches de pommes et de la viande crue. J'avais lu que les Sombrals en raffolaient. Je les nourissais tout en les caressant et en leur parlant. Je me sentais apaisée prés d'eux. Plus sereine. Plus calme. Mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis la Nuit où j'avais regardé dans le Miroir de Rised.

Je n'avais pas dit où j'allais aux autres. Les autres fois déjà. Au début Hermione et Neville avaient voulus savoir. Je savais qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Mais Hadrian les en avait empêché. Je crois qu'il se sentait un peu coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé. S'il ne m'avait pas trainé dans le Miroir, je ne serais pas ainsi. Il allait falloir que je lui parles pour qu'il arrêtes de faire une tête de martyr romain à chaque fois qu'il me regardait ou que je le regardais.

J'étais entrain de caresser un des mâles les plus imposants. Je sentis l'Odeur (Nuit enneigée, chocolat noir et sureau), puis la présence, et ensuite j'entendis les bruits de pas dans la neige. Sans me retourner je saluais d'une voix neutre:

-"Bonjour Théodore Nott."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Puis:

-"Bonjour Adal Malfoy."

Je continuais à caresser le Sombral, ne me retournant pas. Le jeune garçon vint à côté de moi, tendant la main paume vers le ciel à un Sombral femelle, qui le renifla avant de le laisser la caresser. Durant plusieurs minutes, rien ne vint interrompre le silence. Puis il déclara:

-"Ta présence a manqué au Bal d'Hiver."

Huit mots. Huit petits mots. Qui pouvaient être interprétés de bien des manières. Son ton neutre n'aidait pas à le savoir. Je répondis sur le même ton neutre:

-"Vraiment? J'aurais pourtant juré du contraire."

J'étais même quasiment sûre du contraire. Ce n'était pas comme si les autres années, ma présence avait vraiment été remarquable. Je passais l'intégralité de ce genre de soirées et/ou de fêtes, réfugiée généralement dans la Bibliothèque du Manoir ou sur un balcon ou une terrasse, dissimulée dans l'ombre et à l'écart. Et ma présence n'était pas recherchée loin de là. On l'oubliait même dans la plupart des cas.

Théodore Nott énonça:

-"Et pourtant. Tu étais le sujet principal des conversations."

Je reniflais:

-"Ah la célébrité... Que puis-je en dire sinon qu'on ne peut y échapper quoi que l'on fasse, de par nos naissances?"

Il eut un petit rire:

-"Je ne peux que te le concéder. Mais les actions ont tendance à marquer plus encore les esprits que la naissance. Et quand les deux se mêlent..."

Je grattais doucement derrière l'oreille du Sombral que je caressais et il colla sa tête contre moi pour mieux s'offrir au délicieux traitement:

-"Quoi que l'on fasse, nous attirons désapprobation ou approbation des uns et des autres autour de nous. On ne peut plaire à tout le monde. Déplaire j'ai plus de doutes."

C'était comme un duel entre le jeune homme aux yeux gris-verts et moi. Un duel d'escrime. La plupart des enfants de Vieilles Familles, apprenaient cette discipline dés notre plus jeune âge. J'avais appris avec les mannequins ensorcelés ancestrales de la Salle d'Entrainement du Manoir quand Draco avait eu un maitre d'armes. Mais je me considérais comme ayant un niveau des plus acceptables. Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si Théodore Nott et moi croisions le fer de nos rapières et non plus seulement celui verbal.

Théodore énonca:

-"Oh, je doutes que tu déplaises à tout le monde Adal Malfoy. Et il y a des personnes qui ont regrettées ta présence à ce Bal."

Tiens donc. J'étais curieuse de savoir qui. Il continua:

-"Lady et Lord Black par exemple."

Je restais impassible en apparence alors que je répondais:

-"Oh je suis sûre que l'éclat et la compagnie du Bal des Parkinson ont su leur fait oublié ce regret. Y avait-il des fontaines lumineuses cette année? Ou Lady Parkinson a-t-elle appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu, aussi impunément?"

Ca avait été l'année de mes sept ans. Lady Parkinson avait trouvé que des fontaines lumineuses avec feux d'artifices et feux magiques étaient une très bonne idée, pour une célébration estivale. Ca n'en était pas une. N'eut-ce été les propriétés de protection des Demeures Ancestrales que le Manoir Parkinson aurait brûlé dans son entier.

Je me souvenais des flammes. J'avais été piégée sur un des balcons de la Demeure. J'avais sentis leur chaleur sur mon visage. Mais je n'avais pas eu peur. J'avais été comme hypnotisée. Trop fascinée pour avoir peur.

C'était Evan Rosier qui m'avait sauvé. Il avait traversé les flammes, et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je me souvins de ses yeux comme de l'or fondu et de sa voix "N'ais pas peur petite. Je ne laisserais pas la Filleule de Regulus se brûler."

Cela avait été la première et la dernière fois que j'avais vu Evan Rosier. Cela avait le dernier Bal auquel j'avais été assisté jusqu'à mes 8 ans passés. Deux semaines après le Bal raté des Parkinsons, mes Parents avaient décidés de m'envoyer dans une pension qu'un de leur collègues leur avait conseillé pour moi.

Théodore répondit d'un ton léger:

-"Elle a préféré se rabattre sur des flocons enchantés et des oiseaux de glace."

Je sifflais doucement entre mes dents:

-"Ah plus prudent... Ou pas. Car la glace peut être aussi dangereuse que le feu."

Théodore Nott murmura à voix basse:

-"Et tu en sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas Adal Malfoy?"

J'eus un sourire amer:

-"Qui sait?"

Me détournant, après une dernière caresse, j'énonçais:

-"Au plaisir de te revoir Théodore Nott."

Je l'entendis me répondre alors que je m'éloignais:

-"De même Adal Malfoy."

Je repartais en direction du Château à pas lents. Renversant la tête en arrière, je fermais les yeux alors que la neige se mettait doucement à tomber, les flocons dansant dans le ciel. Théodore Nott. Théodore ou Don de Dieu en grec. Nott, venant de Not, la Nuit en vallader une des six formes écrites du romanche. La Nuit comme la note de Nuit enneigée que portait son Odeur et son Être. La Nuit mystérieuse et silencieuse. Oh combien dangereuse.

Littéralement le Don du Dieu de la Nuit. Ou de la Déesse. Les Nott vénéraient généralement Nyx déesse de la Nuit grecque et l'on disait qu'ils consacraient certains de leurs enfants à cette déesse. Je me demandais si c'était également le cas de Théodore. Théodore Nott. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être liée à lui? Et quel était donc ce lien qui nous unissait? Un mystère de plus à rajouter à la liste.

Une liste qui ne cessait de s'allonger à mon plus grand déplaisir.

Et à ma plus grande crainte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le mois de Janvier passa. Puis celui de Février. Celui de Mars. Les jours et les semaines plus ou moins semblables avec des motifs récurrents et des différences.

Le 22 février, Gryffondor gagna le match contre Poufsouffle arbitré par le Professeur Rogue, en cinq minutes, Hadrian attrapant quasiment aussitôt le Vif d'Or. Georges chuchota à Fred qu'il ne serait pas étonné qu'Olivier demande en mariage Hadrian s'ils gagnaient le Match de Serdaigle.

Perceval était plongé dans les révisions des Buses avec ardeur. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire légèrement quand je le voyais utiliser une des plumes d'Hedwidge que j'avais taillé pour lui. Hermione elle semblait déterminé à apprendre toute la Bibliothèque et c'était une bataille de tous les instants que de la sortir de la dite pièce sans parler de l'empêcher d'en emporter la moitié avec elle. Et cela malgré le fait que les examens ne soient qu'en juin. Fin mars elle avait même établit des programmes de révisions pour tous le monde!

Draco... Draco m'évitait. A un point, que cela en devenait vraiment visible. Il m'évitait. Je ne l'en empêchais pas. Mais nous nous regardions. L'un et l'autre. De loin. Et il y avait tant de choses dans nos regards. Ceux que nous échangions quand nos regards se croisaient et ceux que nous posions l'un sur l'autre.

Il m'arrivait au cours de la nuit, de rester là allongée sur mon lit, les yeux ouverts, ma main sur ma poitrine, là où lancinante se trouvait la douleur issue du Lien des Jumeaux. Bien souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours, je ne dormais pas ces nuits-là. En étant incapable. Ma Vision dans le Miroir de Rised n'arrangeait rien.

C'était paradoxal. Oui, paradoxal était le mot. Ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et moi. Amour et haine, haine et amour. Je l'aimais. Je n'en doutais jamais. Mais il n'y avait pas que cet amour de ma part. Et je ne saurais dire s'il en restait encore du sien.

Le Lien qui nous unissait était particulier entre Draco et moi. Les Jumeaux Magiques sont différents de ceux Moldus. C'était une réalité. Il y avait entre deux Jumeaux Magiques un Lien. Un Lien magique. Reliant entre eux chaque éléments de la Trinité Magique chez chaque Jumeau. Conceptualisée par Merwyn, elle recouvrait l'Âme, l'Esprit et le Corps. Et ces trois éléments étaient reliés entre eux par le Quatrième: la Magie.

Mon Âme était reliée à celle de Draco. Mon Esprit au sien. Mon Corps au sien. Ma Magie à la sienne. En un tissage de fils ne formant qu'un Lien. Les Jumeaux partageaient d'ordinaire un lien mental qui leur permettait de partager leurs pensées, et leurs émotions, et un autre leur permettant de partager leur énergie et leur magie. On disait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus redoutable que des Jumeaux Magiques sur un champs de bataille, car nul n'atteignait jamais ce niveau de symbiose et de synchronisation, qui se trouvait entre eux.

Mais les choses étaient différentes entre Draco et moi. Le Lien entre nous était présent. Mais quasiment refermé. Avant nos sept ans, nous étions comme tous les Jumeaux, un peu moins proche peut-être. Puis. Il y avait eu l'Endroit. Et le Lien avait été refermé et bloqué par l'un d'entre nous. Et ce n'était pas celui des deux que l'on aurait pu croire.

Une telle fermeture de Lien, entrainait des conséquences. Des conséquences que j'assumais. Que je prenais. La première, j'avais endommagé ce qu'il y avait entre Draco et moi. La première j'étais responsable. Pas la principale responsable. Mais la première. Et c'était mon choix de continuer à garder ce Lien fermé. Nul besoin que Draco souffre pour ma décision. Même si lui me faisait souffrir énormément de son côté.

A part ce Lien et ces conséquences. J'allais... "mieux"? Oui, j'allais mieux. Bien mieux. Oh, je continuais à m'isoler durant parfois des heures. Mais j'allais mieux. Je souriais à nouveau. Je riais. Je passais des moments merveilleux avec mes amis, apprenant en cours avec sans cesse plus de plaisir et d'avidité, apprenant à connaitre sans cesse plus ceux qui m'entouraient, et m'ouvrant sans cesse plus.

Tous les jours j'allais voir les Sombrals, parfois avec de la nourriture pour eux ou non. Je passais au moins une heure avec eux, aux abords de la Forêt Interdite où toujours ils venaient se présenter, semblant me sentir, et chercher ma présence.

Et souvent une autre personne me retrouvait là-bas. Une personne du nom de Théodore Nott. Echanger des piques et croiser le fer verbalement avec lui, devint vite une habitude. Une habitude à laquelle je pris petit à petit du plaisir. Un grand plaisir. Et je sentais que ce plaisir était réciproque. Le plaisir d'avoir un adversaire à notre auteur et de s'y confronter. Nous rivalisions d'esprit et d'habilité verbale, face à l'autre, nos yeux pétillants.

Les autres ne savaient pas pour Théodore et moi. Ni ses Amis et sa Maison. Ni mes Amis et ma Maison. C'était comme un Secret entre nous deux qui nous liaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais un jour une telle relation avec un Serpentard, qui plus est un des enfants des amis proches de mes Parents, un enfant de Mangemort comme moi. C'est peut-être cela également qui nous unissait tous les deux.

Nous comprenions l'un et l'autre ce que c'était. D'être considérés par les uns comme les enfants de monstres, et ainsi monstres à leur tour. D'entendre moqueries, insultes, jugements et murmures sur notre passage depuis notre plus tendre enfance. D'être les reflets déformés de personnes dont nous n'avions aucun souvenir et auxquelles on nous comparait. D'avoir une vie déjà toute tracée par ceux qui nous entouraient.

Mais nos chemins avaient divergés.

Nous étions comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Opposés mais semblables.

Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Sang-Purs.

Feu et Eau.

Jumelle et Enfant Unique.

Cadette et Héritier.

Rejetée par ses Parents et Orphelin de Mère et Aimé du Père.

Solitaire par choix.

Solitaire par Nature.

Des Amis et des Ennemis dansant autour de nous.

Yeux bleu roi et yeux verts-gris.

Boucles noires, et cheveux d'ébènes lisses.

Impassibilité de façade.

Silence douloureux.

Des Secrets chuchotant dans nos ombres et nos esprits.

Marqués par la Mort.

Marqués par la Vie.


	30. Chapitre Bonus 1: Hadrian

Notes de l'auteur:

Tout d'abord réponse à la review d'Alison que voici

":Hello,

Je viens de lire tout d'une traite ! J'adore ton style d'écriture et ton histoire. Le scénario est vraiment bien construit et tu nous tiens en haleine avec tous les mystères qui entoure Adal. Un truc qui me fait tiquer c'est l'utilisation "d'Hadrian" pourquoi ce changement ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer à utiliser de temps en temps "Harry" ? C'est le seul point qui me dérange un peu... donc pas grand chose en somme.

Je suis vraiment curieuse sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette année de pension et sur ce qu'elle a vu dans le miroir.

Ah oui petit point aussi, n'hésite pas à relire des chapitres, j'ai remarqué dans 2-3 il manque des informations, des mots, des heures ce genre de choses. Sûrement que tu t'es dis que tu les remplirais après, mais du coup ça casse la fluidité de lecture.

Voilà voilà j'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre !

Alison"

Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments cela me fait vraiment très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise à ce point ainsi que ma manière d'écrire, je passe beaucoup de temps sur le scénario et les détails, en grande partie à cause des "mystères" autour d'Adal. Ta review est une véritable petite bulle de bonheur pour moi qui ai un dur mois avec les concours en avril;) Alors merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Pour les petits détails qui manquent, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, ils sont dans les premiers chapitres de l'histoire, quand je faisais au début une relecture moins attentive faute de temps et d'habitude.

Pour l'année en pension, j'ai semé quelques petits indices de çi de là mais il y aura révélation par petits bouts et petits bouts, dans le premier tome mais aussi dans les tomes suivants. La révélation totale ne sera pas pour ce tome, sorry si je suis sadique;)

Par contre pour la vision dans le miroir, elle, elle sera dévoilée dans ce tome. Tu verras, elle est particulière, mais je voulais illustrer les paroles de Dumbledore qui dit dans le tome 1 que des hommes ont perdu la raison en le contemplant ou en ont dépéris. Je ne voulais pas montrer que le côté "bonheur" avec Hadrian (même s'il y a une part de malheur dedans, car il voit quelque chose qui n'aura jamais lieu) mais aussi ce côté là, qui coïncide beaucoup plus avec la personnalité d'Adal et son passé (que je fais volontairement mystérieux).

Venons en maintenant au dernier point de ta review. L'utilisation du prénom "Hadrian" pour Harry. J'ai décidé qu'Harry n'était que le surnom d'Hadrian qui est son vrai prénom (pour moi, pas dans l'histoire de JKR). Quant a pourquoi Adal, l'utilise tout le temps... J'avais commencé à écrire un brouillon d'un chapitre bonus, le premier de quelques uns, que je comptais poster entre certains chapitres non bonus.

Mais avec mon année chaotique et chargée, j'avais oublié et je n'avais pas finis le dit chapitre. Aussi quand j'ai lu ton chapitre, ça a fait "TING" et je me suis souvenu de ce chapitre. Je l'ai terminé, peaufiné, afin de le faire coller à l'idée que j'avais du pourquoi du "Hadrian", et je le postes ainsi.

Très franchement, je suis étonnée que personne n'ait fait la remarque avant toi, et je suis contente que tu l'es fait. Ainsi ce chapitre bonus, t'est dédicacé, à toi Alison qui en a fait la remarque!

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, mais qu'il vous plaira également, vous autres lecteurs qui lisez mes scribouillages!

 **Bonus 1: Hadrian.**

C'était un vendredi après-midi, le 24 octobre pour être exact. A une des tables de la Bibliothèque de la célèbre Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, quatre élèves de première année travaillaient avec sérieux et calme sur leurs devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vingt-sept centimètres sur les différents types de vampire. Le devoir était à rendre pour dans une semaine, mais les quatre amis préféraient s'y prendre tôt pour avoir un peu de marge.

Hermione Granger tendit la main pour prendre l'un des ouvrages posés sur la table, tandis que Neville Londubat raturait un mot sur son brouillon. Harry Potter lui lisait concentré un paragraphe d'un lourd grimoire, tandis que la quatrième comparse Adal Malfoy réfléchissait tout en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.

Les filles se levèrent à un moment, pour aller chercher un livre auquel l'auteur de l'ouvrage qu'elles consultaient les renvoyait. Adal demanda à la ronde:

-"Neville, Hadrian, vous avez besoin d'un ouvrage pendant que nous y allons?"

Neville secoua la tête sans la lever:

-"Hmm, non merci Adal, mais c'est aimable de l'avoir proposé."

Elle répondit:

-"Je t'en prie. Hadrian?"

Celui-ci sursauta à l'usage de son nom complet qu'il avait appris de la bouche de la jeune fille il y a peu, et bredouilla:

-"Non merci Adal."

Elle inclina la tête, puis s'engagea dans les rayonnages avec Hermione. Le silence revint dans leur coin de bibliothèque seulement perturbé par les pages que Neville tournait. Harry lui n'avait pas bougé, le regard toujours fixé sur l'endroit où les deux jeunes filles avaient disparus. Semblant en proie à un profond dilemme. Finalement se mordant la lèvre:

-"Neville?"

Celui-ci répondit sans lever la tête de son manuel le parcourant en soulignant les paragraphes d'un doigt:

-"Oui Harry?"

Ce dernier se mordit encore la lèvre:

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Adal m'appelle tout le temps Hadrian?"

Neville leva la tête et eut un petit sourire, qui n'avait rien de moqueur même s'il était amusé:

-"Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu poserais cette question."

Le brun se renversa en arrière sur le banc, et lui demanda calmement:

-"Que sais-tu exactement de la Famille d'Adal?"

Harry grimaça à la pensée des deux blonds qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser:

-"Son Père est un crétin arrogant glacial raciste et tyrannique, et son Frère un idiot imbu de lui-même qui tente de l'imiter et qui essaye de pourrir la vie à Adal? Et sa Mère ne lui a pas écrit depuis le début de l'année, et Adal semble atteindre le 0 absolu dés que l'on l'évoque encore plus qu'avec son Père?"

Neville eut un petit bruit amusé de la bouche:

-"Pas totalement faux. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'i savoir sur sa Famille."

Il fit une pause:

-"La Famille Malfoy est une des plus anciennes Familles de Grande-Bretagne, et se vante d'être une des seules lignées de Sang parfaitement pur, sans une seule goutte de sang moldu. Elle est une Famille qui évolue dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoirs et de la politique, sans parler de l'aristocratie. Et ainsi elle suit le Protocole britannique, qui a été instauré bien avant la Fondation de Poudlard.

Ce Protocole est extrêmement strict et complexe, et c'est celui que nous nous efforçons Adal et moi de vous apprendre à toi et à Hermione. Un Protocole dans lequel nous avons baignés depuis notre plus jeune âge. Adal plus que moi encore. Les Black, la Famille de la Mère d'Adal Narcissa Malfoy née Black, sont extrêmement à cheval également sur ce Protocole et les Anciens Usages, Rites et Manières. Adal a donc été élevée depuis sa naissance, en devant se plier à ce Protocole et à ces manières et usages.

Ce Masque de Froideur et d'Impassibilité qu'elle affiche, et qu'elle affichait tout le temps au début de l'année, est une conséquence de cette éducation extrêmement stricte et solennelle. Et c'est en partie à cause de cela qu'elle t'appelle Hadrian."

Harry s'étonna:

-"Mais pourquoi? Tout le monde m'appelle Harry, ou Potter pour ce qui est des Professeurs et des Serpentards. Nous sommes amis, non? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'appelle pas Harry?"

Neville soupira:

-"Je te l'ai dit. En partie à cause de son éducation. Dans la haute société sorcière anglaise, il est mal vu d'user de surnoms avec des étrangers et des personnes extérieures à la Famille et aux Amis proches. Il faut attendre des mois voir des années pour user de surnoms et encore tous les surnoms ne sont pas acceptés."

Harry déglutit. Whoua. C'était strict tout de même. Le garçon au visage lunaire continua:

-"Tu as remarqué qu'elle appelle Ron, Ron et non pas Ronald?"

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Si les surnoms étaient interdits comme cela alors pourquoi – ? Neville continua:

-"Est-ce que tu as remarqué que ce n'est que très récemment qu'elle le fait, et qu'elle a l'air d'avoir des difficultés à le faire?"

Maintenant qu'il le disait... Neville hocha la tête:

-"Il a fallu que Ron insiste énormément et qu'il fasse une demande officielle selon le Protocole pour qu'elle le fasse. C'était très drôle d'ailleurs de voir Ron, supplier son frère Perceval de lui enseigner cette partie-là du protocole, alors qu'il ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressé jusqu'à présent. "

Il soupira une fois encore:

-"Ce type d'éducation modèle complétement les enfants qui la reçoivent. C'est une question de convenances et d'usages et parfois d'idéologie mais pas seulement. C'est aussi une question de survie. Le monde sorcier est animé de dynamiques complexes subtiles et dangereuses. Les Sphères où évolue la Famille d'Adal et où elle évolue déjà, le sont d'autant plus.

Son attitude, son Masque Froid et impassible, ses paroles soigneusement choisis, ses manières strictes... Tout cela, sont des moyens, des outils, pour survivre dans ce monde. Et Adal les utilise comme tel. Une chose qui est extrêmement rare de trouver à un tel niveau à notre âge. Normalement on laisse aux enfants avant leurs treize ans une certaine souplesse, flexibilité, compte tenu de notre maturité. "

Harry énonça calme:

-"Mais Adal se comporte déjà comme si elle avait plus de treize ans. "

Neville hocha la tête une fois encore:

-"Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que ses Parents et sa Famille ont été plus stricts avec elle qu'avec Draco, si c'est parce qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec ou s'il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle devienne comme cela. Mais pour en revenir à ton prénom, c'est en partie à cause de cette stricte éducation qu'elle t'appelle toujours Hadrian, qui est ton vrai et complet prénom, et non un surnom comme l'est Harry."

Harry resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, intégrant tout cela. Puis il énonça:

-"Tu as dit "en partie"."

Neville sourit:

-"J'étais sûr que tu relèverais. En effet, ce n'est seulement qu'en partie pour cela, qu'Adal t'appelle Hadrian. As-tu remarqué qu'elle ne tutoie rarement les gens et qu'elle met du temps à les appeler par leur prénom?"

Harry fronça une fois encore les sourcils. Oui, il avait remarqué. Il avait fallu plus de deux semaines, et des supplications théâtrales et dramatiques à genoux dans la Grande Salle, de la part des Jumeaux Weasley pour qu'elle les tutoie et les appelle par leur prénom, au lieu de leur donner du "Vous" et du "Messieurs Frédérique et Georges Weasley". Mais pourtant, elle l'avait tutoyé et appelé par son Prénom quasiment le jour même...

Neville sourit:

-"Pour Adal tutoyer quelqu'un n'est pas une marque d'irrespect par opposition au vouvoiement qui n'est pas toujours une marque de respect de sa part. Le vouvoiement peut être autant une marque de respect qu'une marque de distanciation de froideur et de mépris, venant d'elle.

Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom, est pour elle une marque de familiarité. De rapprochement. Quand elle t'appelle Hadrian, cela veut dire non seulement qu'elle t'a intégré dans son cercle proche, son cercle d'amis mais aussi qu'elle a de l'estime pour toi. Car pour elle t'appeler Hadrian, c'est rendre compte de ton héritage, de tes Lignées, de ta Famille et de ton identité propre.

Les noms ont une grande importance dans le monde des sorciers. Hadrian te vient non seulement de ton arrière-grand père paternel, le Père de ton Grand-Père Charlus, mais également de ton arrière-grand-père maternel, le Père de ton Grand-Père Charles. On raconte que c'est ta Mère qui a choisi ton prénom. C'est une manière pour elle en t'appelant ainsi non seulement de te reconnaitre comme un Potter par ton Père mais également comme le Fils de ta Mère, une Née-Moldue et de respecter l'Héritage que tu tiens d'elle.

Cela parait peu et exagéré pour toi, mais pour Adal qui vient d'une famille qui exècre et méprise les Nés-Moldus c'est une manière de s'en distinguer et de montrer qu'elle ne partage par leurs idéaux mais aussi de montrer qu'elle respecte ta Mère et la globalité de ton Sang de Sang-Mêlé.

De même ton nom est en partie ce que tu es. C'est une marque de ton identité, de ton essence. Les noms ont une grande importance pour Adal. Pas les noms de Famille, même si elle en tient compte du fait du Protocole et de son Statut de Membre d'une Famille de la Haute Aristocratie. Mais les prénoms sont pour elle extrêmement important.

Ceux que nous portons, que nous choisissons de porter, sont une partie de ce que nous sommes. Pour elle, Hadrian te représente plus qu'Harry, qui est un surnom que tout le monde a adopté et par lequel tous te désignent, sans et avant même de te connaitre. Te nommer Hadrian, c'est te redonner une certaine partie de ton identité, de ton héritage, de ton histoire, des choses dont tu as été privé durant 10 années."

Harry l'avait écouté tout le monde. Entendant ce qu'il disait. L'intégrant. Le pensant. Réfléchissant dessus. Repassant dans son esprit tout ses souvenirs d'Adal, sous un regard nouveau enrichi par ce que Neville lui avait dit. Lui qui avait cru durant tout ce temps, que si elle l'appelait par son prénom entier Hadrian, alors que tout le monde l'appelait Harry, c'était pour le mettre à distance, l'y garder. Il pensa à quelque chose soudain:

-"Tu es membre de l'aristocratie sorcière toi aussi Neville. Pourtant tu m'appelles Harry."

Le garçon aux yeux bleus ciel sourit:

-"Je te l'ais dis. L'éducation que j'ai reçu bien que stricte, a sans aucun doute été moins stricte que celle d'Adal. T'appeler Harry, n'est pour moi pas une marque d'irrespect ou de non familiarité au contraire. Nos éducations, nos vies et nos expériences ont été différentes, pour Adal et moi. Nos personnalités et nos caractères sont également différents."

Harry hocha la tête sans un mot, comprenant. Puis il lâcha un peu abrupt:

-"Merci Neville."

Celui-ci inclina légèrement la tête en souriant toujours:

-"Je t'en prie Harry."

Adal et Hermione revinrent à ce moment, la première avec un livre dans les mains et l'autre penchée avec elle dessus, débattant tout en marchant:

-"Non Hermione, les vampires ne brûlent pas forcément au soleil. Et pourquoi pas qu'ils y brillent comme des paillettes tiens! Et non les vampires ne peuvent pas être végétariens, pas totalement. Ca les rend instables et fous à force. Et non ils ne parlent pas tous avec l'accent roumain ou ne sont tous des génies..."

Hadrian regarda la jeune fille aux boucles noires et aux yeux bleus, qui s'animait face à Hermione, un plis se formant au centre de son front. Son Masque d'impassibilité et de froideur oublié face à elle. Il la vit remercier avec un petit sourire Neville, quand ce dernier vint à sa rescousse pour stopper le flot massif de questions. Il l'observa alors qu'elle se rasseyait et mettait de l'ordre dans ses parchemins, se mettant une trace d'encre sans faire attention sur la joue, et attachant ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, en mettant une plume dedans pour la faire tenir. A ce moment-là elle remarqua qu'il l'observait. Levant un sourcil interrogateur, elle lui demanda:

-"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, Hadrian?"

Hadrian. Il décida que cela ne le gênait pas tant que cela qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Pas quand c'était Adal. Secouant la tête, il sourit:

-"Non Adal. Juste un sourire..."

Après tout. Elle était vraiment trop attendrissante avec sa tâche d'encre sur la joue, ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval brouillon tenue par une plume, ses manches relevés sur son bras, entrain de houspiller Hermione, les pommettes légèrement rosie après ses mots et son "idiot" reniflé. Beaucoup plus... Ouverte. Naturelle. Sincère. Son Masque de Froideur, tombé. Juste quelques minutes. Avec eux.

Et s'il se fit reprocher assez durement et froidement plus tard de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle avait une tâche d'encre sur la joue, ce n'était pas grave. Parce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant, que cette froideur là n'était pas réelle. Et que ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela de se faire appeler Hadrian.


	31. Chapitre 26: La Glace sur le Feu

Chapitre 26:

Le temps avait passé depuis Yule. Nous étions désormais en avril. Les vacances de printemps étaient passées et Hadrian et moi étions restés à nouveau au Château, mais seuls cette fois-là, puisque les Jumeaux et Perceval étaient rentrés chez eux pour revoir leur Famille.

Nous avions ainsi passé une semaine, avec la Tour de Gryffondor rien que pour nous, en profitant pour nous amuser comme des fous, mais également, travailler sérieusement et en apprendre plus sur Hadrian sur le monde magique. Et j'avais décidé d'emmener Hadrian voir les Sombrals. Qu'il avait vu. Normalement pour voir un Sombral, il fallait non seulement voir quelqu'un mourir mais avoir conscience qu'il mourrait.

Je ne pensais pas qu'Hadrian se souvenait de cette nuit-là. Mais il m'avait appris que c'était le cas depuis Samhain. Et encore plus depuis le Miroir de Rised. Il m'avait raconté à voix basse sans me regarder, qu'il faisait très souvent en ce moment ce cauchemars où il revoyait sa Mère supplier Voldemort de l'épargner, et se jeter devant son berceau pour prendre l'Avada Kevadra. Qu'il entendait avant cela son Père, crier à sa Mère de l'emmener, qu'il allait retenir Voldemort.

Il avait pleuré en racontant cela. Et quand il avait osé me regarder, il avait fait face à mon visage, traversé par des sillons de larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues. Je l'avais enlacé sans un mot. Me contentant de le serrer avec force contre moi. Essayant de lui communiquer tout ce que je ressentais. Je n'avais pas parler. Les mots sont bien inutiles et futiles dans certains moments. Et ce moment-là en était un.

Nous avions dormis enlacés tout les deux cette nuit-là. Ayant besoin tous les deux de réconfort. J'avais voulu essayer de lui raconter pour le Miroir de Risèd malgré mon être qui me hurlait à la fois de le faire et de ne pas le faire. Hadrian avait posé doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres qui laissaient échapper des balbutiements difficiles qui ne voulaient trop rien dire. Et il avait dit simplement que quand je serais prête, je pouvais lui en parler. Que ce n'était pas grave, si je ne pouvais pas maintenant. Qu'il ne m'avait pas raconté cela pour avoir quelque chose en échange.

Nous avions dormis enlacés tout les deux cette nuit-là. Ayant besoin tous les deux de réconfort. De chaleur et de présence humaine. Au beau milieu de la nuit, nous ne sûmes pas qu'une petite silhouette apparue avec un "POP" discret dans la Salle Commune où nous avions installés nos matelâts pour dormir, et qu'elle remonta la couverture qui avait glissée, sur nos deux corps. Nous bordant en murmurant:

-"Le petit Seigneur et la petite Dame affrontent tant d'épreuves. Mithie et les autres, les protégeront oh que oui. Ils protégeront les petits Seigneurs et Dames si gentils, dont le petit Seigneur aux Yeux Emeraudes, et la petite Dame aux Yeux bleus rois, qui ressemblent tant aux Anciens Seigneurs et Dames."

Adal et Hadrian remuèrent dans leur sommeil et la silhouette chuchota:

-"Dormez petits Seigneur et Dame. Poudlard et Magia veillent sur vous."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous étions installés à la Bibliothèque pour travailler profitant de l'heure avant le diner de ce soir, en ce Jeudi 25 avril. Nous vîmes soudain Hagrid sortir d'un rayon en ayant l'air de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Hadrian le salua:

-"Bonjour Hagrid. Vous êtes venus emprunter un livre?"

Celui-ci sursauta comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris entrain de piocher dans la boite à chocolat caché sur la plus haute étagère de la cuisine:

-"Oh bonjour Hadrian. Hermione. Neville. ... Malfoy. Vous êtes très studieux c'est bien? J'espère que vous avez abandonné l'idée de chercher pour Touffu."

Touffu était le nom de l'énorme chien à Trois têtes du couloir interdit du deuxième étage que je voulais aller voir depuis que je savais qu'il était là mais que Neville, Hermione et Hadrian réunis m'avaient fait juré de ne pas chercher à aller le voir sans eux à mon plus grand regret. Hermione répondit légère:

-"Oh ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on n'a plus besoin de chercher, on sait ce qu'il y a derrière les protections, en lien avec Nicolas Flamel."

Quand je disais que j'avais vraiment une mauvaise influence sur elle... Hagrid fit un grand "Chut" paniqué en regardant autour de lui. Neville énonça tout en prenant son livre de botanique:

-"Oh ne vous en faites pas Hagrid, nous n'avons pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. Ni même de retourner dans le couloir. Les professeurs doivent avoir installer pleins de défenses pour "la" protéger. Et c'est loin de notre niveau de Première Année assurément. Qui plus est aucun de nous ne voit l'intérêt de la voler pour en faire l'usage. L'or et l'immortalité très peu pour nous.

Si ça produisait des Tartes à la Mélasse ou des Pains d'épices, je ne dis pas pour Hadrian et Adal, ou des livres pour Hermione, ou encore des graines de plantes rares pour moi. Mais de l'or? On est assez riches tous les quatre. L'immortalité? Ca ressemble plus à une malédiction qu'autre chose."

Je complétais tout en consultant un livre sur les Potions médicales:

-"Donc vous voyez Hagrid. Nous n'avons pas l'intention d'en informer toute l'école de notre découverte ni d'aller y refaire un petit tour. Donc vous pouvez, comment on dit déjà? Ah, oui, "dormir sur vos deux oreilles"..."

Hagrid semblait sur le point de faire une crise d'apoplexie, et j'eus une pensée vaguement inquiète à la pensée qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque ou qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Certes depuis Samhain et le Professeur Quirell je m'étais améliorée grâce à Hermione, Neville et Hadrian parce que pour eux gifler quelqu'un ou lui jeter de l'eau au visage ce n'était pas vraiment correct pour réveiller quelqu'un d'évanouie. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais inquiète.

Hagrid était plutôt grand et massif. S'il perdait conscience, ce n'était pas quatre petits premières années comme nous qui allions pouvoir le rattraper. Nous finirions écraser. Et donc il tomberait avec force et lourdeur sur le sol, et peut-être bien que les pierres se fissureraient sous son poids, que les étagères vacilleraient, que des livres tomberaient, que les encriers se renverseraient sur les livres et les devoirs etc... Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète pour Hagrid en lui-même. Il devait avoir la tête très dure. Au pire il aurait un petit mal à la tête.

Hagrid chuchota furieusement ce qui donna seulement l'impression qu'on pouvait l'entendre en Mongolie:

-"Comment avez-vous découvert cela?"

Je lui jetais un regard qui aurait pu passer pour blasé venant de quelqu'un d'autre que moi:

-"Toutes les personnes élevées dans le monde des sorciers, connaissent le nom de celui qui est parmi les plus grands alchimistes de tous les temps. Et Hadrian a dit que c'était un objet de petite taille de forme plus ou moins ronde. Or la Pierre est l'une des inventions les plus fameuses de Nicolas Flamel. Et le code 713 fait partie des plus anciens et sécurisées des coffres. Et Albus Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel sont de très anciens amis. Dans tous les sens du termes."

Hagrid rougit de tout le visage, ce qui était un spectacle très curieux à voir alors qu'il était penché sur notre table:

-"Ecoutez moi bien. Vous restez loin de ça compris? Et vous n'en parlez à personne. Vu?"

Nous hochâmes sagement la tête. Il avait conscience qu'on venait juste de lui dire qu'on avait l'intention de rester très loin de tout ça? On tenait à rester en vie, merci bien. Maintenant qu'on avait découvert ce qui était caché, nous n'avions quasiment plus d'intérêt pour cela. Résoudre le mystère oui, manquer à ce point d'instinct de survie, non.

Hagrid s'éloigna après cela d'un pas lourd. Et nous pûmes voir ce qu'il dissimulait. Soit deux grands livres. Tiens, tiens. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien lire pour vouloir ainsi le cacher. Je me retournais pour recommencer à travailler sur mon devoir de potions quand mon regard tomba sur Neville qui suivait la sortie d'Hagrid de la Bibliothèque.

Neville plissa les yeux. Oh, oh. Il avait une idée en tête. Quand l'un de mes trois meilleurs amis avait une idée en tête ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Hadrian semblait démoniaque, Neville ressemblait à un dieu nordique (beaucoup plus terrifiant que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer) et Hermione... Nul mot ne pourrait rendre la terreur de tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin quand Hermione Jane Granger avait une idée.

Neville sourit et je me figeais totalement. Tel un lapin qui viendrait de tomber nez à nez avec une Manticore. Ou un Pansefer Ukrainien. Ou même un Basilic. Ne pas bouger surtout ne pas bouger. Oh, pour n'importe qui d'autre ce sourire n'aurait rien eu d'effrayant. C'était un petit sourire, frais, doux et délicat. Semblable à la douce rosée du printemps à l'aurore. Mais c'était le sourire de Neville. Et les sourires de mes meilleurs amis étaient aussi terrifiants que leur regard quand ils avaient une idée en tête.

Il y avait plusieurs sortes de sourires qu'ils arboraient dans différentes circonstances. Je les avais rebaptisés dans ma tête. Le "Sourire Soleil Heureux" d'Hermione, le "Sourire Candeur Chaton Devrait Être Illégal" d'Hadrian etc. Et le sourire qu'arborait Neville à cet instant: le "Sourire J'ai Une Idée Derrière La Tête Ca Va Potentiellement Nous Entrainer Dans Les Pires Ennuis, Mais Vous Serez Avec Moi Parce Que Vous Êtes Mes Meilleurs Amis, Non?". Je détestais ce sourire. Vraiment.

Neville se leva et nous lâcha tranquillement avant de disparaitre dans les rayonnages:

-"Je reviens tout de suite."

Hermione, Hadrian et moi le suivîmes du regard. Je soupirais tout en reposant ma plume et en fermant mon encrier. Je rangeais soigneusement mes parchemins après avoir soufflé dessus pour sécher l'encre et refermais mes livres de travail. Hermione me demanda en levant un sourcil:

-"Adal... Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Je répondis tout en roulant soigneusement mes brouillons de Métamorphose:

-"Je range et je fais de la place. Neville a une idée derrière la tête. Donc je me prépare."

Le concerné revint à cet instant avec une pile de livres qu'il posa sur la table devant nous et se rassit en murmurant:

-"Hagrid regardait ces livres. Des livres sur les dragons."

Tendant les mains, je manipulais les ouvrages tout en commentant à voix basse:

-"Les Différentes Espèces de dragons d'Angleterre et d'Irlande de Caius Gaunt, excellent livre, très précis, un peu ancien et donc dépassé certes, mais conserve de très bonnes choses. De l'oeuf au brasier de Norbert Dragonneau, parfait pour si on veut élever un dragon de l'oeuf à l'âge adulte. Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons de Sam Smith, plus pour les amateurs, c'est quasiment de la poudre aux yeux, je n'en reviens pas que Mme Pince ait laissé un tel ouvrage dans sa Bibliothèque."

Je relevais les yeux pour voir mes trois meilleurs amis me regarder avec attention. Je rosis légèrement des pommettes:

-"J'ai toujours aimé les livres sur les créatures et les êtres magiques, et j'étais plus dragon que licorne quand j'étais petite, ce n'est pas un crime que je sache."

Hadrian secoua la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux:

-"Non non ce n'est pas que tu saches ça qui est intéressant, c'est ta réaction là..."

Je lui décochais une pichenette sur le nez avant de retourner aux livres:

-"Tu es sûr que ce sont ces livres-là qu'il regardait?"

Neville hocha la tête:

-"Absolument sûr. Et il les a emprunté plusieurs fois d'après les feuilles d'emprunt."

Hadrian énonça, redevenant plus sérieux:

-"Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu."

Je soupirais:

-"Comme la moitié des sorciers de ce bas monde. Mais c'est contraire aux lois de Grande-Bretagne. L'élevage de dragon a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, dans le but de protéger le Secret Magique. Un dragon ça n'est pas vraiment discret, et ça n'est pas vraiment docile et inoffensif. Seules de rares personnes deviennent dragonniers. C'est un métier très dangereux et difficile. La plupart des dragons sont sauvages et vivent dans des réserves. "

Hermione fronça les sourcils:

-"Il n'y a quant même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne?"

Neville intervint:

-"Bien sûr que si. Seulement les Moldus n'en ont pas conscience. Il y a des Glamours, des Charmes qui les dissimulent, de puissant sorts de protections et de Repousse-Moldus sur les Réserves et si un Moldu en voit un il est pris en charge par les Oubliettors, et on lui fait oublié ce qu'il a vu."

Je lâche distraite tout en examinant une des pages du livre sur les différentes espèces de Dragons en Grande-Bretagne et en Irlande:

-"En Grande-Bretagne, on a principalement le Vert Gallois et le Noir des Hébrides. D'ailleurs la présence de dragons en Grande-Bretagne a laissé des traces depuis très longtemps dans les contes et les légendes. Notamment ce que vous appelez le cycle Arthurien ou histoires de la Table Ronde. Particulièrement les histoires sur le Père d'Arthur Pendragon."

Hermione s'exclama:

-"Arthur et la Table Ronde ont réellement existé?"

Je tournais une page:

-"Bien sûr. Mais pas de la manière dont les Moldus le racontent. Par exemple Morgane et Mordred n'étaient pas maléfiques. Enfin pas trop. Guenièvre n'a jamais existé de même que Lancelot. Pas de Graal non plus. Quand à Merlin, ce n'était pas un vieillard à longue barbe blanche et il est né techniquement peu de temps après Arthur Pendragon."

Neville coupa court aux élans Serdaigles d'Hermione:

-"Nous parlerons de cet aspect de notre culture et de notre histoire, un peu plus tard, voulez-vous? C'est beaucoup trop long et complexe pour être évoqué maintenant."

Hermione soupira:

-"En tout cas je me demande ce que mijote Hagrid."

Je tournais une autre page encore et dis distraite:

-"Oh sûrement quelque chose de dangereux et de fou. C'est un ancien Gryffondor après tout."

Je n'aurais pas pu dire plus vrai. Malheureusement... Pas pour moi le malheureusement d'ailleurs. Plus pour Neville, Hadrian et Hermione. J'en ai entendu parlé à toutes les sauces et sur tous les tons dans les mois et les années qui suivirent...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure plus tard, nous nous rendîmes après le diner, chez Hagrid. Enfin plutôt, Hadrian, Neville et Hermione, y allèrent et me trainèrent derrière eux. Trois contre un, je n'avais aucune chance. J'avouais marcher à reculons. Hagrid et moi ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour. Oh que non...

Je notais que la couronne de houx et de chêne ornée de Roses d'Hiver avait finie par être enlevée. Et que tous les rideaux de la cabane avaient été tirés. Bizarre. D'ordinaire, quand je passais le soir pour aller voir les Sombrals, que ce soit à l'aller ou au retour, les rideaux restaient ouverts jusqu'à tard. Mais là ils étaient tous tirés et cela soigneusement. Et il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose dans la Cabane.

Je m'arrêtais le regard fixé dans la Cabane. Feu. Un Feu pas comme les Autres. Plus ancien, plus primaire, plus sauvage. Souffre. Chaleur. Terre. Ecailles. Pas de serpents. De... La réalisation me fit rater un battement de coeur. Non. C'était impossible. Je repoussais l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je devais me tromper.

Neville me demanda avec de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude dans la voix:

-"Tout va bien Adal?"

Reprenant mes esprits, je lui adressais un sourire rassurant tout en dissimulant soigneusement mon trouble:

-"Ce n'est rien. Juste une pensée qui m'a frappée."

Je dis tout en me réavançant:

-"Mieux vaut se dépêcher d'aller parler à Hagrid, le couvre-feu n'est pas si loin."

Je sentis leurs regards brièvement dans mon dos avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent. Je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas tranquilles, ainsi. Hadrian m'inquiétait moins que Neville et Hermione. Depuis nos discussions durant les deux vacances dont celle sur la Nuit de Samhain de 1981, et l'épisode du Miroir de Risèd, nous nous étions rapprochés plus encore, et avions atteint un degré de compréhension entre nous deux. Nous respections nos secrets et notre besoin parfois de nous isoler. Car Hadrian lui aussi s'isolait parfois.

Et d'autres fois, nous restions juste tous les deux. Discutant de nos enfances. Du monde sorcier et de son organisation. Des différentes lois et réglementations, des institutions... J'éduquais Hadrian vis à vis de son héritage et de son futur rôle de Lord Potter, avec davantage d'attention et y passant plus de temps encore. Neville s'en occupait encore un peu. Mais j'avais une plus grande connaissance en ce qui était le juridique, le protocole, le constitutionnel, l'institutionnel, et le politique. Une conséquence de la Famille où j'avais grandi, et de certaines recherches que j'avais du effectuer entre autres pour mes Charmes.

Hadrian toqua à la porte. La grosse voix d'Hagrid demanda:

-"Qui es là?"

Hadrian énonça:

-"C'est nous Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, Adal et Neville."

A sa place, je n'aurais pas cité mon nom. Au moins il l'avait dit au milieu de tous. Avec un peu de chance, Hagrid ne ferait pas trop attention à moi. Pas trop. Le grand homme ouvrit la porte et je fus frappée une fois de plus par sa taille. J'étais de plus en plus sûre qu'il avait du sang de géant dans les veines. Au moins 50%. Aucun être humain n'était aussi grand et massif naturellement. Hagrid s'écartant nous fit entrer rapidement.

Je regardais autour de moi, avec curiosité. Je n'étais jamais entré dans la Cabane auparavant, ne venant pas quand Hadrian, Neville et Hermione étaient invités par Hagrid. Je ne connaissais que l'extérieur de la Cabane quand je passais devant lors de mes promenades. Tout de bois et de pierres, elle était constitué de deux pièces, une principale où se trouvait une grande table de bois rondes, des fauteuils immenses et disparates et tout un bric-à-brac dont une arbalète et un carquois accroché prés de la porte, et une autre plus petite en arrière de la principale, où j'aperçus un lit gigantesque et tout un tas de boites et autres choses. Du plafond pendait des bouquets de plantes séchés, des seaux et tout un tas d'autres choses.

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante, comme si nous avions soudain été enfermé dans un sauna ou un hammam. Un énorme feu ronflait dans la cheminée ce qui était plus qu'étrange aux vues des températures plus que clémentes de cette fin de mois d'avril. Je n'en étais pas incommodée, bien au contraire.

J'avais toujours aimé la chaleur et c'était pour cela que je cherchais toujours quand j'étais dans la Salle Commune ou les Cuisines à me mettre au plus prés du feu. Neville pour se moquer de moi disait que j'étais un Dragon qui s'était trompé de corps à la naissance. Hagrid nous proposa du thé que nous acceptâmes au contraire des sandwichs à l'hermine, alors que nous nous installions dans les immenses fauteuils tant bien que mal. Je caressais au passage, l'énorme chien noir et baveux se nommant Crocdur, tout en essayant d'éviter la bave. J'avais toujours aimé les animaux.

La conversation commença par les banalités habituelles, comment nous nous en sortions en cours, comment se passaient les entrainements de Quidditch pour Hadrian, le temps qu'il faisait. Je me tenais un peu à l'écart de la conversation me sentant un peu mal à l'aise avec le grand homme qui ne m'avait jamais vraiment apprécié depuis le début de l'année et chez qui je venais pour la première fois. A un moment Hagrid se plaignit de la pluie forte qui tombait en ce moment et qui infiltrait son manteau, sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit. J'énonçais essayant d'être un peu aimables:

-"Il y a certains sorts qui permettent de rendre imperméables les manteaux. Ca ne dure pas tant de temps que cela deux trois heures mais c'est déjà cela."

Hagrid marmonna tout en posant un peu brusquement la théière sur la table:

-"On a cassé ma baguette quand j'étais en troisième année de Poudlard."

Je poussais un petit "Oh" alors que je réalisais. Une grande vague de compassion m'envahit. Posant le bout de mes trois doigts, les plus au centre de ma main, rassemblés au centre de mon front j'inclinais ma tête en énonçant solennellement:

-"Compréhension et Respect pour votre Perte, et puisses Magia atténuer votre Douleur par l'Etreinte de ses bras."

Je sentis Neville tressaillir à côté de moi, Hermione et Hadrian sursauter de surprise alors que les pupilles d'Hagrid s'élargissaient de choc. Il murmura plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, sa grande main se posant sur son coeur

-"Remerciement pour votre Compréhension et votre Respect, et puisses Magia bénir votre Coeur pour ces paroles..."

Neville à son tour posa le bout de ses trois doigts au centre de son front en inclinant la tête et en énonçant:

-"Compréhension et Respect pour votre Perte, et puisses Magia atténuer votre Douleur par l'Etreinte de ses bras."

Cette fois quand Hagrid répondit ce fut avec un peu plus d'assurance:

-"Remerciement pour votre Compréhension et votre Respect, et puisses Magia bénir votre Coeur pour ces paroles..."

Hadrian et Hermione étaient perdus tous les deux. C'était normal. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans le Monde Magique. Pour eux leur baguette n'était sûrement encore à leurs yeux qu'un outil comme c'était souvent le cas pour les Né fut Neville qui leur expliqua:

-" Les baguette sont plus qu'un simple outil servant à catalyser notre Magie. Elles ont une immense valeur et importance dans le Monde Sorcier. Il est très impoli de demander par exemple le coeur de la baguette d'un sorcier, c'est une information que l'on ne donne qu'aux plus proches, car le coeur d'une baguette de même que son bois révèle beaucoup sur un sorcier.

Une baguette nous suit dans la grande majorité des cas de nos 11 ans à notre mort. Il n'y a pas une baguette identique. Semblables oui, identiques non. Comme le répète toujours Ollivander, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Nous prenons grand soin de nos baguettes car elles sont nos plus fidèles compagnes, qui ne nous font jamais défaut."

Je repris après Neville:

-"Briser la baguette d'un Sorcier, est un acte grave et lourd de conséquences. Même les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne voient pas leurs baguettes brisées. Généralement elles sont conservées au Département des Mystères, ou rendues à leur Famille pour être rangées dans les Réserves Ancestrales de Baguettes où sont conservées toutes les Baguettes de tous les Membres d'une Famille depuis sa Fondation."

Hermione questionna sa curiosité Serdaigle prenant le pas sur son sens du tact:

-"Mais alors pourquoi a-t-on brisé votre baguette? C'est affreux!"

Affreux? Elle était loin du compte. Mais elle n'avait pas été élevé dans le monde magique donc c'était normal. Neville et moi avions tous deux étaient élevés dans la peur et l'horreur que l'on brise un jour notre baguette. Notre baguette était reliée à nous par la Triade Magique. C'était plus qu'un simple outil. C'était la baguette qui choisissait le sorcier. Elles avaient comme une certaine..."conscience".

Hagrid détournant le regard gêné, répondit en marmonnant une fois encore tout en prenant sa tasse de thé:

-"Disons que les gens du Ministère n'ont pas été très tendres avec moi à cause de ma Lignée..."

Je plissais les yeux:

-"Vous êtes à moitié géant n'est-ce pas?"

Hagrid manqua de renverser sa tasse de thé sur la pauvre Hermione. Je m'empourprais un peu des pommettes:

-"Je suis désolée de vous avoir surprise. Mais aucun homme humain n'est aussi grand et n'a une telle carrure naturellement, alors vous devez avoir du sang de géant, plus d'un quart, donc sûrement à moitié. Votre mère peut-être? Pardonnez moi si je me suis montrer impolie et correct en parlant ainsi de votre Héritage et de votre Lignée."

Hagrid énonça bourru:

-" Ma Mère était en effet une géante. Mais je pensais que les Malfoy méprisaient les hybrides et les considéraient comme impurs..."

Je lui jetais un regard surprise:

-"Eh bien ce serait sacrément hypocrite de ma part et de celle de ma Famille, non? Vu que toutes les grandes lignées de Sang-Pur ont du sang d'êtres magiques dans les veines..."

Hermione et Hadrian s'écrièrent en coeur:

-"Pardon!?"

Je continuais tout en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à leurs visages:

-"Eh bien, c'est une vérité. Du moins en Grande-Bretagne. Et les personnes issues de vieilles lignées même non Sang-Pures sont dans ce cas là également."

Hadrian leva la main les sourcils froncés:

-"Attends, attends... Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ça..."

Je levais les yeux au ciel:

-"Hadrian, il est plus simple de compter ce que je vous ais appris sur le monde sorcier avec Neville, plutôt que ce que nous ne vous avons pas appris. Bien sûr que nous ne vous avons pas parlé de tout. Nous avons grandis dans ce monde, et nous n'en savons pas encore tout à 11 ans passés, alors comment veux-tu qu'en l'espace de sept mois à peine, vous sachiez tout?

Parler des Héritages Magiques, n'était pas le plus primordial sur la liste, étant donné que tu ne manifestes pas encore les Signes, et que la Révélation et l'Eveil complet de cet Héritage, ne se réalisent qu'au jour des 17 ans d'un Sorcier quand il atteint sa Majorité Sorcière et Magique."

Neville mis le hola, alors que je m'agaçais légèrement. J'étais un peu tendue aujourd'hui. Sûrement l'Odeur qui ne cessait de me titiller depuis que nous nous étions approchés de la Cabane et plus encore maintenant que nous y étions. Ce n'était pas celle d'Hadrian (Lys, Foudre, et Tarte à la Mélasse), ni celle de Neville (Terre fraichement retournée, Cerisier et Torrent) ou d'Hermione (Soleil d'été, Rose éclose et Chocolat noisette).

Ce n'était pas non plus celle d'Hagrid, Fourrure mouillée, Thé à la Bergamote, et Granit. Non. C'était l'Odeur du Feu qui n'était pas comme les autres qui était plus ancien, primaire et sauvage, du Souffre, de la Chaleur, de la Terre Ancestrale et des Ecailles qui n'étaient pas celles d'un serpent.

Je secouais mentalement la tête alors que Neville commençait à expliquer:

-"Comme l'a dit Adal, toutes les grandes lignées ont du Sang d'Êtres Magiques dans les Veines. Cela provient d'union passées entre des sorciers de ces lignées et des Êtres Magiques. Cela peut être du Sang de Géant, de Sylves, de Vampires, de Lycans, d'Elfes de toutes sortes etc... Mais ce Sang est comme endormis. Et parfois il y a ce que nous appelons l'Eveil. Le Sang d'un des Êtres Magiques appartenant à la Lignée se réveille dans les Veines d'un des descendants de cette Lignée, et celui-ci se voit doter de certaines caractéristiques de cette Lignée.

Le jour des 17 ans de ce descendant soit le jour où un Sorcier atteint sa Majorité Sorcière et Magique, cet Héritage s'éveille complétement et on assiste à ce que nous appelons la Révélation. Bien sûr cela ne concerne pas tout le monde. Certaines personnes ne reçoivent jamais d'Héritages. Mais d'autres si.

La Lignée Londubat par exemple a souvent des Héritages de Dryades, de Gardiens de Pan, ou d'Elfes des Bois. Mon Grand-Père Léo avait ainsi un Héritage d'Elfe des Bois."

J'énonçais, en voyant les regards curieux d'Hadrian et Hermione également (qui avait l'air un peu déçue que cela ne la concerne pas étant Née-Moldue):

-"La Famille Malfoy est surtout réputée pour ses Héritages Veelas. Mais il arrive parfois qu'il y ait des Héritages de Hauts Elfes ou de Sylves chez nous. C'est pourquoi les membres des Familles Malfoy et Lovegood se ressemblent beaucoup. C'est le sang de ces Êtres qui coulent dans nos veines et qui nous dotent de traits semblables. Enfin les Malfoy et les Lovegood en général. Pas moi."

Il y avait une légère note d'amertume sur mes derniers mots. Bien sûre j'étais fière de ressembler à une Black et à mon Parrain. Mais il n'y avait pas toujours eu que de la fierté. Être la seule brune aux yeux bleus rois dans une Famille de Blonds n'était pas toujours facile. Et cela attirait les murmures et les rumeurs. Combien de fois avais-je été traité de bâtarde? Bâtarde de Sirius Black, bâtarde de Bellatrix Lestranges, bâtarde de Voldemort même! La plus originale restait cependant bâtarde de Voldemort et de Grindelwald. Comment les gens pouvaient parvenir à de telles hypothèses, restait un mystère pour moi.

J'avais subi cela dés mon plus jeune âge et j'avais quatre ans quand j'avais demandé à ma Mère ce que "bâtarde" voulait dire et pourquoi les gens disaient que j'en étais une. Cela avait été une des rares fois où j'avais vu le masque d'impassibilité de ma Mère se fendiller. Jusqu'à mes sept ans, j'avais souffert de ces injures et insultes, même si je le cachais plus ou moins. L'insulte de bâtarde avait été une des moins blessantes.

Puis il y avait eu mon envoi en "pension" par mes Parents, l'Endroit, Eran, et tout ce que cela impliquait. Quand j'étais revenu, un an et demi plus tard pour cause de "fermeture du pensionnat", il n'y avait plus grand chose en termes de paroles qui pouvaient me blesser. L'exception restait les paroles de ma Famille de Sang. Particulièrement de Draco. Une conséquence entre autres choses de notre Lien de Jumeau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si aujourd'hui j'étais seulement fière et heureuse de ma ressemblance avec mon Parrain et aux Black, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Quand j'avais cinq ans, Uriah m'avait trouvé dans la Salle de Bain avec une teinture magique blonde patine dans les mains, et moi m'apprêtant à me l'appliquer ainsi qu'une potion de lissage de cheveux. Je pensais que si je ressemblais à une Malfoy, alors mes Parents m'aimeraient.

Finalement Uriah m'avait arrêté à temps. Et j'avais eu une très longue conversation avec elle, la première d'une longue série, sur le fait que j'étais très bien et très belle comme j'étais, et que je n'avais pas à changer. Quand j'avais murmuré d'une petite et pathétique voix, quand je regardes mes souvenirs avec du recul, que je voulais juste que mes Parents et mes Grands-Parents m'aiment, Uriah m'avait serré dans ses bras et m'avait dit, qu'ils m'aimaient et ne savaient juste pas me le montrer, et que je n'avais quoi qu'il en soit pas à essayer de changer pour plaire à qui que ce soit.

Je ne l'avais pas cru quand elle avait dit qu'ils m'aimaient. Mais à partir de ce jour, j'avais fait des efforts pour m'aimer pleinement comme j'étais. Et quand j'étais revenue de l'Endroit, je ne me préoccupais plus de ma non ressemblance avec mes Parents ou avec la Famille Malfoy. J'étais bien trop Brisée pour cela.

La main d'Hermione vint se poser sur la mienne, chaude et douce, et je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant alors qu'elle me regardait avec inquiétude et sollicitude. Hadrian demanda:

-"Et quel est l'Héritage de la Famille Potter? Et celui de la Famille Black?"

Je grimaçais:

-"Malheureusement, je ne sais pas pour les Potter. La Famille de ton Père est assez secrète sur ses Héritages, même s'il y a des rumeurs comme quoi ton Père et ton Grand-Père Charlus en avaient reçus un. Mais je pourrais demander à Tante Walburga si elle sait quelque chose. Elle connait quasiment tout sur tout le monde même les choses que les gens ignorent eux-même. Je lui demanderais aussi directement pour les Black. C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir clairement. Quelque chose en rapport avec les éléments je crois, mais différents des Êtres comme les Sylves ou les Dryades."

Il hocha la tête quoi qu'un peu déçu. Hermione me demanda curieuse:

-"Qu'est-ce qu'un Veela?"

Je lui souris:

-"On appelle Veela, les personnes ayant du sang actif de Vélanes dans les veines. Une Vélane est un être ressemblant à une femme d'une grande beauté. Elles sont décrites comme ayant généralement des cheveux blonds argentés, des yeux bleus et une peau qui a la couleur du clair de lune et d'un charme incomparable. Lorsqu'elles chantent, elles envoûtent presque tous les hommes qui les é si les Vélanes sont énervées, elles perdent alors toute leur beauté : leurs corps entier se transforme en celui d'un oiseau, et elles projettent des boules de feu.

Les Veela ayant du sang actif dans les veines, n'ont pas la capacité de se changer en oiseaux, mais ils possèdent une paire d'ailes blanches un peu comme celles des anges chrétiens qu'ils peuvent rétracter comme les griffes des chats, et ils possèdent également l'Eclat, soit la capacité à attirer les hommes ou les femmes selon leur orientation sexuelle. Ils possèdent le droit de porter des Charmes pour juguler leur éclat et ainsi éviter qu'on les suive partout pour tenter de leur sauter dessus. "

Hermione hocha la tête satisfaite de l'explication, et je fus soulagée qu'elle ne demande pas si j'avais un Héritage Veela. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. Hadrian demanda tout en desserrant sa cravate:

-"Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre s'il vous plait? C'est un vrai chaudron ici."

Hagrid secoua la tête:

-"Impossible, Harry, désolé."

Nous le vîmes jeter un coup d'oeil vers le feu et naturellement nous suivîmes son regard. Hadrian s'exclama alors que je restais le souffle coupé:

-"Hagrid! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

C'était plus une question rhétorique qu'autre chose. Même Hadrian et Hermione avaient compris ce que c'était. Je me laissais glisser en bas de ma chaise, hypnotisée sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte. Le regard captivé par ce qui se trouvait au coeur des flammes sous la bouilloire. J'entendis à peine Hagrid répondre nerveusement:

-"Ça ? C'et simplement un..."

Neville le coupa, alors que je m'approchais du feu et m'accroupissais pour mieux l'examiner:

-"Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé? Vous avez dû le payer une fortune."

Ca c'était un sacré euphémisme. Du fait des interdictions en Grande-Bretagne, il avait dû se le procurer au Marché Noir. Et aux vues des peines que l'on risquait pour en avoir un en sa possession sans même parler de le vendre, de l'acheter ou de le faire éclore, ils étaient vendus incroyablement chers. Hagrid répondit alors que je retenais mes doigts d'aller caresser la surface veinée d'argent de l'énorme oeuf d'un noir miroitant qui se trouvait aux coeurs des flammes qui m'auraient sans aucun doute brûlé si j'avais avancé mes mains:

-"Je l'ai gagné. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser."

Je parlais alors toujours aussi captivée:

-"C'est un oeuf de Norvégien à Crête. C'est une espèce rare de dragon. Ils sont très agressifs avec les autres dragons, et restent ainsi entre eux. Ils sont devenus très rares après la Grande Traque de Norvège de 1502 pour leurs écailles qui sont incroyablement résistantes et recherchées pour des armures. Ils ressemblent à de gros lézards avec des écailles noirs, et ressemblent vraiment aux Magyards à pointes sauf qu'à la place d'épines sur l'échine, ils ont de grosses plaques de couleur noir de jaie.

C'est une des rares espèces de dragons à aimer l'eau, ils se nourrissent de gros mammifères dont des mammifères marins. Leurs oeufs sont noirs veinés d'argent et sont incroyablement durs. Ils développent la capacité à cracher du feu et à voler plus tôt que les autres espèces, entre un et trois mois pour le feu, et cinq et six mois pour le vol. Leurs flammes peuvent aller jusqu'à plus de 10 mètres presqu'autant que les Magyards à Pointes qui eux peuvent cracher jusqu'à plus de 15 mètres se sont les dragons qui ont la plus grande portée de tirs..."

J'étais littéralement en transe. J'avais toujours adoré les dragons et les livres que je pouvais lire dessus. J'avais toujours rêvé d'en voir un en vrai. Mon intérêt premier pour eux venait du nom "Draco" soit Dragon de mon Jumeau mais ce qui n'avait été qu'une simple curiosité au début, c'était révélé être une véritable passion. Je rêvais d'aller visiter la Grande Réserve de Dragons de Roumanie l'une des plus grandes et célèbres réserves de dragons. Et secrètement de devenir une Dragonnière depuis mon premier livre de dragons.

Hermione énonça:

-"Heu...Adal?"

Je l'entendis à peine. De même que Neville:

-"Je crois qu'on l'a perdu."

Hadrian marmonna:

-"Aimer les livres sur les êtres et créatures magiques, plus dragon que licorne... Tu parles, oui. A ce stade là, on appelle ça de l'adoration pure."

Neville marmonna à son tour:

-"Tant qu'elle n'essaye pas de plonger dans le feu, autant la laisser comme ça. Sérieusement... La plus raisonnable, contrôlée et calme de nous tous devient complétement irraisonnée et imprévisible dés qu'on parle de créatures parmi les plus dangereuses qui soient. Il y a quelque chose de profondément ironique là-dedans..."

Hermione demanda à Hagrid, alors que je commençais à fredonner doucement:

-"Et qu'est ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos?"

Hagrid répondit de sa grosse voix:

-"J'ai lu des choses là-dessus. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. L'Elevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce. C'est un peu daté, bien sûr, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'oeuf dans le feu parce que, dans la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez? Et quand l'oeuf a éclos, il faut donner au petit un seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents oeufs. "

M'éclairant, je détournais à regret mon regard de l'oeuf et je dis avec enthousiasme à l'intention d'Hagrid:

-"C'est un excellent ouvrage, rédigé par Martha Nagiard, datant du 15éme siècle quand il y avait encore des dragons sauvages pouvant errer librement en dehors des réserves en Europe. Même s'il est ancien, il reste une référence majeure pour les Dragonniers."

Hagrid s'éclaira à son tour:

-"Exact. Tu t'intéresses aux dragons, Ma – Adal ?"

J'hochais vigoureusement la tête:

-"Oh oui. Mon préféré c'est le Suédois à Museau Court, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de voir également à Norvégien à Crêtes. Mon Grand Oncle Orion avait promis de m'emmener dans une réserve cet été pour en voir!"

Hagrid énonça en s'approchant de moi:

-"Moi c'est le Norvégien à Crêtes mon préféré, mais le Suédois à Museau Court est très intéressant également..."

POV EXTERIEUR:

Hermione tenta de juguler l'enthousiasme débordant des deux passionnés:

-"Hagrid votre cabane est en bois..."

Aucun des deux ne semblant l'avoir entendu, alors qu'ils débattaient et discutaient avec passion, les yeux brillants tous deux. Le plus impressionnant des deux restait Adal. Elle, d'habitude si calme, si contrôlée, était animée d'un feu de passion qui faisait s'illuminer ses yeux, se fendre d'un grand sourire son visage rougie par l'excitation et s'animer ses mains dont elle se servait pour illustrer ses propos. Neville énonça:

-"La Glace sur le Feu... Qui aurait cru que sous la couche de calme et de contrôle d'Adal, et parfois son attitude glaciale, se cachait un tel feu?"

Hadrian répondit à cette question rhétorique:

-"Nous. Elle ressemble à ça quand quelque chose lui tient vraiment à coeur ou la passionne. Du genre les sortilèges, les runes, ou les créatures magiques. Quoi que là, je crois que ça dépasse toutes les réactions qu'on lui ait jamais vu..."

Ils restèrent de longues secondes en silence, à regarder le spectacle étrange que donnait un demi-géant garde-chasse et une élève de 11 ans de Gryffondor Sang-Pure penchée sur un livre de dragons. Puis Hermione énonça:

-"Maintenant, il va falloir s'assurer non seulement que personne ne découvre qu'Hagrid cache une créature interdite par la loi et ayant une capacité à enflammer les choses dans une cabane en BOIS, mais aussi s'assurer qu'Adal ne vole pas l'oeuf et ne décide de commencer à son tour de développer un élevage interdit de dragons dans l'enceinte de l'école."

Neville marmonna:

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on peut dire adieu à notre tranquillité..."


	32. Chapter 27 Dragon lèves-toi

Note d'auteur:

Coucou un petit message pour dire que je mets cette histoire en pause jusqu'à fin avril. Etant en deuxième année de prépa littéraire en khâgne, j'ai concours de l'ENS milieu-fin avril, et j'ai donc déjà commencé à bosser dur pour les révisions. Vous avez déjà du le voir, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à finir ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster. Je voulais terminer ce chapitre avant de vous dire au revoir jusqu'à fin avril. Mais ne soyez pas tristes, je vous laisses avec Bébé Dragon, et une Adal...étonnante! Bises et merci de me lire. Cookies

Réponses aux reviews guests:

A Alison:

Oui, le deuxième héritage d'Adal se précise, et il y aura encore des petits indices de çi de là, même si on mettra encore du temps avant de le découvrir (*ricanement sadique d'auteur*). De rien pour le chapitre bonus, ça m'a fait plaisir. Rendez-vous à fin mai;)

Chapitre 27:

POV EXTERIEUR:

Poudlard était inquiète. En fait, on pouvait même dire qu'il y avait un climat de tension et de peur qui y régnait. La cause? 1m28 de boucles noires, de yeux bleus rois, d'uniforme Gryffondor, et d'ordinaire de retenue, de contrôle et parfois de froideur. D'ordinaire. Là c'était 1m28 de boucles noires, de yeux bleus rois, d'uniforme Gryffondor, et non ordinairement de rêverie, d'attitude distraite et dans la lune, et de sourires à tout bout de champs.

Oui Poudlard était inquiète en ce matin de vendredi 26 avril, alors qu'à la Table des Gryffondors, une Adal Malfoy petit-déjeunait avec ses amis, le regard dans le vague, dépiautant son pain au raisin dans son bol de café, et laissant parfois échapper un sourire un rien effrayant par son aspect enfantin et joyeux. Parce que là Adal Malfoy, effectivement était inquiétante. Pour ne pas dire flippante.

Et en ce matin de vendredi 26 avril, Draco et sa bande d'amis décidèrent que c'était un bon matin cependant pour embêter la soeur du premier et ses meilleurs amis qui étaient assis pour petit-déjeuner à la Table des Rouge et Or. Depuis le retour des dernières vacances, le premier avait cessé d'éviter sa Jumelle...

Nan, en fait ça c'était faux. Archi-faux. Il l'évitait toujours. Mais il n'évitait plus les amis de sa Jumelle. Seulement il ne les approchait que quand Adal n'était pas là. Et non ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, vos insinuations sont grossières et choquantes! C'était de la prudence.

S'approchant de la Table des Gryffondors où étaient assis ceux que certains surnommaient les "Quatre Mousquetaires" pour les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés, et les "Quatre Fondateurs "pour certains petits malins qui trouvaient ça drôle parce qu'ils étaient quatre, deux garçons et deux filles, avec sa petite bande, Draco énonça d'une voix trainante:

-"Tiens mais ne sont-ce pas des petits lions bien arrogants?"

Pas un ne leva la tête. Il continua tout de même:

-"Alors qui avons-nous là? Une Je-Sais-Tout, un Balafré, un Cracmol et une Traitresse..."

Neville énonça tout en beurrant soigneusement sa tartine:

-"Un Cracmol qui occupe le top 4 des Premières Années, dont en Botanique et en Histoire de la Magie, et régulièrement en Métamorphose. Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas Malfoy. De même que les dits Je-Sais-Tout, Balafré, et Traitresse. Et puis Traitresse à quoi? Que je saches ni les Black ni les Malfoy n'ont déclarés Adal comme telle."

Enchainant, Harry lâcha, avec un soupir, en se versant un bol de chocolat chaud:

-"Malfoy, va faire joujou ailleurs veux-tu? Il est encore trop tôt pour que tu viennes nous embêter avec tes jérémiades et tes "Mon Père en entendra parler."

Le dit Malfoy s'empourpra et cracha:

-"La Ferme Potter."

Hermione renifla tout en tournant une page de la Gazette du Sorcier:

-"Il a enrichi son vocabulaire dites donc..."

Il y avait comme une pointe de sarcasme, dans ses paroles bizarrement. Voyant que trois des quatre Gryffons ne faisaient pas mine de prendre la mouche, il décida de se concentrer sur la quatrième qui baillait discrètement. Draco énonça narquois:

-"Alors Adal on a mal dormit... Des remords sur ta traitrise peut-être?"

La remarque de Draco tomba à plat. Adal ne sembla même pas l'avoir entendu, continuant à dépiauter son pain au raisin dans son bol de café, les yeux dans le vague. Elle sursauta soudain et dit rêveusement:

-"Oh, tu es là Draco. Bonjour. Tu devrais mettre moins de gel sur tes cheveux, ils sont vraiment magnifiques au naturel, c'est dommage que tu les contraignes ainsi."

(...)

(...)

(...)

La Grande Salle fut emplie d'un silence magistral. Pire que durant les premières secondes du Crack de 29. Pire que les premières secondes après que Voldemort soit apparu sur un champs de bataille. Pire que s'ils venaient soudain tous de voir le Professeur Rogue faire une demande en mariage au Professeur Quirell en lui faisant un strip-tease avec un string en paillettes vert – attendez quoi?

Adal Malfoy venait de saluer son frère. De lui faire un compliment. Et le tout aimablement en lui souriant. Un Né-Moldu à la la Table des Serdaigles marmonna avec une fascination et une curiosité matinées d'une pointe d'horreur, que les Clones envahissaient Poudlard.

Draco bafouilla. Et ce jour fut un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans l'histoire comme celui où un Malfoy bafouilla. Quoique Severus se souvenait d'une fois quand Lucius courtisait Narcissa... Bref, Draco bafouilla:

-"Merci... J'aimes bien les tiens également. Ils ont des reflets bleutés à la lumière."

Enfin ça c'est l'illusion auditive que les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle. Parce qu'il était impossible qu'un Malfoy, et encore moins Draco Malfoy remercie quelqu'un et dises aimer des cheveux autres que les siens. Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un soit Adal Malfoy, sa Jumelle haïe de Gryffondor.

Et pourtant c'était bel et bien un pareil spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux incrédules des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Britannique de Poudlard. Et pour que des sorciers, qui en voyaient des choses extraordinaires et inattendues non seulement en dehors de l'école mais plus encore à l'intérieur, c'était dire...

Et pourtant... Voir Draco Malfoy debout dans l'allée, au petit-déjeuner prés de la Table des Gryffondors, entrain de bafouiller les yeux écarquillés devant sa soeur Adal Malfoy dite "la Reine des Glaces" qui lui faisait un sourire rêveur et chaleureux après avoir complimenté ses cheveux, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que les deux ne pouvaient pas se supporter... Sûr, ça en abasourdissait plus d'un... Le Professeur Rogue avait l'air de vouloir se noyer dans le pichet de jus de citrouille à la Table des Professeurs pour ne plus voir un tel spectacle.

Adal retourna à son frère un doux sourire. Dit frère qui vacilla légèrement. Blaise chuchota à Théodore qui était assis sur le banc derrière le groupe, appartenant à la Table des Serdaigles, où il lisait un livre de potions sans paraitre se soucier le moins du monde de ce qui se déroulait ou sans qu'aucun Serdaigle ne semble s'offusquer de sa présence à leur Table:

-"Théodore, tu as une idée de quelle potion pourrait faire un tel résultat?"

Semblant l'avoir entendu, sans pour autant relever ses paroles, qu'elle n'avait du qu'entendre en tant que sons, Adal énonça distraitement tout en servant un verre de jus de citrouille :

-"Oh bonjour Blaise. Tu as bonne mine..."

Un certain nombre de mâchoires se décrochèrent. Adal Malfoy venait-elle de tutoyer un Serpentard, de l'appeler par son prénom, de lui dire bonjour et de lui dire "Tu as bonne mine"? Le dit Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Et ce fut avec confusion et en bredouillant qu'il répondit:

-"Bonjour Adal. Merci, tu as l'air aussi... de bonne humeur..."

Elle lui fit un léger sourire:

-"C'est gentil..."

Certaines personnes en tombèrent dans la Salle, glissant de leurs bancs. Comment ça "gentil"?! Un Serpentard, gentil? Il ne manquerait plus que le Professeur Rogue se mette à distribuer des bonbons aux élèves pour que ceux-ci soient définitivement sûrs d'être dans une dimension parallèle...

Se levant l'air rêveuse et distrait, elle énonça:

-"Je vais faire un tour à la Bibliothèque."

Et elle partit en fredonnant, dans l'allée entre les Tables. Elle sourit au passage à Théo:

-"Bonjour Théodore. "

Puis elle disparut en dehors de la Grande Salle. Laissant la quasi totalité de ses habitants, sous le choc. Neville laissa tomber en avant sa tête sur la table, faisant entendre un bruit sourd et sursauter les personnes autour. Il resta là, à un tel point que Blaise se remit de son choc et s'inquiétant pour lui, énonça en posant une main sur son épaule:

-"Euh Londubat... Tu es encore en vie?"

Seul un gémissement plaintif lui répondit:

-"Naan... Laisses moi mourir en paix Zabini..."

Hermione elle soupira et décida que c'était une bonne idée de s'enfouir dans son bol de café, derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette des Sorciers. Hadrian énonça tout en se levant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure en catogan:

-"Mon tour. J'y vais. Essayes d'empêcher que Neville ne déprime trop."

Et se levant, il fila hors de la Salle, en attrapant une pomme et trois tranches de pain d'épices au passage et en saluant:

-"Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode. Théodore Nott. Bonne journée."

Long silence. Très long silence après son départ. Puis. Draco se glissa sur le banc en face d'Hermione. Re-crise cardiaque dans la Salle. Le Professeur Chourave dut taper dans le dos du Professeur Rogue qui venait de s'étouffer avec son thé. Un Serpentard s'asseyant à la Table des Gryffondors. SON filleul s'asseyant à la Table des Gryffondors!

Ignorant superbement cela, le blond avait planté ses yeux gris dans ceux marrons d'Hermione et arborait un visage sérieux et grave des plus inquiétants. Draco se pencha vers Hermione, par dessus la table et énonça avec un sérieux des plus mortels:

-"Granger, qu'est-ce qui arrive à ma soeur?"

Hermione grimaça:

-"Le printemps?"

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait dire qu'Adal était dans cet état parce qu'il y avait un oeuf de dragon dans la Cabane d'Hagrid. Non?

FIN POV EXTERIEUR

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je m'enveloppais dans la Cape. Elle était toujours aussi légère, aussi fluide et douce. Comme de l'eau entre mes doigts. Pareille à la première fois que je l'avais touché sur l'invitation d'Hadrian, en ce matin de Noël. Elle semblait ronronner de contentement, fredonner alors que je la touchais. Comme si elle était heureuse qu'on l'utilise.

Je reniflais discrètement et légèrement son Odeur. Café noir, Velours, et Brise nocturne automnale. Etait-ce l'Odeur du précédent propriétaire? Du premier? De la Mort elle même? Je l'avais appris au fil du temps les artefacts et autres objets magiques avaient tendance à s'imprégner de la Magie de leurs créateurs et/ou propriétaires et ainsi de leur Odeur. Quoi qu'il en soit j'adorais cette Odeur. Elle m'apaisait, m'était familière et rassurante. Elle avait un petit côté de "Maison".

Enveloppée dedans, je sortis doucement et sans bruit du dortoir des filles. Descendant l'escalier, je passais dans la Salle Commune qui était vide, puis sortis au dehors, sans réveiller Bellia qui sommeillait dans son tableau. Parcourant toujours silencieusement les couloirs, j'allais rapide, mes pieds effleurant à peine la pierre dans ma course. Je sortis du Château, par une petite porte en bois quasiment oubliée, à moitié dissimulée sous un épais rideau de lierre et de chèvre-feuilles sauvages, sur le côté de l'édifice, et continuais ma route, sur la pelouse autour.

La lune brillait dans le ciel. Une lune complète, blanche et argentée, immense dans le ciel, qui faisait que l'on y voyait presque comme en plein jour. Une lune qui rendait cette nuit, semblable à une de ces nuits des légendes où de grands événements se déroulaient. Une de ces nuits où les étoiles voyaient leur éclat légèrement atténué par celui éclatant de la pleine lune.

Je me glissais sans un bruit à l'intérieur de la Cabane, et fis glisser la cape sur mes épaules. Crokdur qui était couché sur son tapis, dans un coin, leva la tête vers moi. Je lui fis le signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et posais ma besace avec la Cape rangée dedant, avant de m'approcher de lui, et de m'agenouiller pour le caresser et le saluer correctement. Je le câlinais quelques minutes avant, de le laisser me redressant, et d'aller voir, l'objet de ma visite, en pleine nuit dans la Cabane d'Hagrid, ce dernier dormant d'un sommeil digne de quelqu'un sous Potion de Sommeil.

Je m'accroupissais devant l'âtre et saluais dans un murmure, un sourire sur mon visage:

-"Bonsoir Petit Bébé Dragon."

Il me sembla voir l'Oeuf frémir légèrement à mes paroles, et je souris tout en continuant à lui parler. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien. Des cours, des professeurs, de mon dortoir, du Manoir Malfoy, de ma Famille, de mes amis, de la Maison Gryffondor, de mes meilleurs amis, du temps qu'il faisait, de Poudlard, de comment c'était au dehors, au dehors de l'oeuf...

Je lui racontais des histoires également, lui récitais des poèmes, lui fredonnais des comptines, des chansons et des mélodies. J'avais lu que déjà dans l'Oeuf, les bébés dragons percevaient ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et qu'ils aimaient qu'on chante pour eux, que cela les apaisait. Les dragons adoraient, les histoires, les énigmes et la musique dans les légendes, même les Moldus s'en souvenaient, malgré le travail au cours des siècles des Communautés Sorcières pour leur dissimuler notre monde.

L'Oeuf frémit une nouvelle fois, alors que je terminais de fredonner une comptine écossaise. Fascinée, je restais le regard rivé sur lui alors qu'il bougeait encore une fois légèrement au creux du feu. Il m'Appellait. Je tendis les mains en avant. Le bout de mes doigts effleura les flammes...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR:

Lundi 29 avril arriva. Au petit-déjeuner, Harry reçut une lettre en parchemin grossier, par Hedwige, où n'était écrit que quelques mots d'une écriture hative: "Il est en train d'éclore. Hagrid.". Il échangea un regard avec Neville, et profitant qu'Adal soit allée récupérer son livre de Métamorphose qu'elle avait prêté à Susan, il cacha rapidement la lettre au fin fond de sa sacoche.

Hadrian dit Harry James Charlus Godric Potter n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'instinct de survie selon certains, dixit les filles quand elles le voyaient sur un balais. Mais on ne survivait pas 11 ans chez les Dursleys et sept mois avec les meilleurs amis qui étaient les siens dans l'école Poudlard, sans une bonne dose d'instinct de survie tout de même.

Et là, il en faisait preuve. Adal avait été intenable depuis ce mercredi où ils avaient vu l'oeuf de dragon dans les flammes d'Hagrid. N'eut-ce été leurs interventions conjuguées qu'elle n'aurait pas quitté d'un pouce le dit oeuf, même pour manger ou dormir.

Et il savait très bien pourquoi elle lui avait emprunté la Cape et où elle avait passé toutes ces nuits depuis mercredi. Il n'était pas idiot contrairement à ce que certains pensaient (dixit un certain Professeur de Potions et un certain blond peroxydé). Même si elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi et où elle se rendait il l'avait compris. Et depuis la fenêtre de son dortoir, il la guettait au dehors, au cas où elle aurait un problème et où la Cape glisserait la faisant réapparaitre. Il avait envoyé Hedwige aussi la suivre pour la protéger et le prévenir en cas de problème.

Il s'était assuré qu'elle mange et boive, et qu'elle dorme tout de même, la forçant à faire des siestes, ce qui d'une certaine manière avait été très drôle également. Et adorable. Parce qu'une Adal rechignant en faisant la moue comme une enfant de cinq ans plaintive pour aller faire la sieste, oui, c'était très drôle et très adorable. Aussi adorable que quand elle dormait.

Tiens ça c'était une idée de cadeau pour son anniversaire. Une peluche de dragon. Une bonne idée. Compte tenu du fait qu'Adal était "légèrement" "passionnée" par ses "adorables petites créatures incomprises". Ce qui amenait à la décision d'Harry de cacher la lettre à Adal pour le moment. Si elle apprenait que l'oeuf était entrain d'éclore elle irait directement à la Cabane d'Hagrid et même les Fondateurs ressuscités ne sauraient l'en empêcher. Ce qui attirerait forcément l'attention sur Hagrid et donc sur Bébé Dragon.

Ce qui pourrait conduire le premier à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, et voir le second envoyé manu militari dans une réserve. Brisant entre autres le coeur d'Adal. Donc, il fallait jouer de discrétion et de subtilité, et donc attendre un peu avant de dire à Adal le contenu de cette lettre.

Surtout que le Jumeau Péroxydé de la brune, ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis quelques jours. En fait, c'était pire encore depuis le petit-déjeuner de vendredi matin où Adal avait dit entre autres:"Oh, tu es là Draco. Bonjour. Tu devrais mettre moins de gel sur tes cheveux, ils sont vraiment magnifiques au naturel, c'est dommage que tu les contraignes ainsi." Bien pire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque le diner fut passé, et qu'Adal eut au moins avalé, entrée, plat principal et dessert, grâce à l'intervention conjuguée d'Hermione, Neville et Harry, ce dernier lui annonça qu'il avait reçut une lettre d'Hagrid disant que l'oeuf était entrain d'éclore. Et là. Le coeur d'Hadrian rata un battement. Voir une demi-dizaine.

Adal s'illumina. Pas comme un sapin de Noël dont on aurait allumé les décorations, non. Plutôt comme une étoile. Une étoile qui naitrait et qui brillerait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plaisir et de joie, ses joues rougir d'excitation, ses cheveux semblèrent comme gonfler autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se grandissait. Pendant qu'un immense sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage. Un sourire comme ils ne lui avaient jamais vu. Et pour une fois, Adal fit complétement ses 11 ans.

Adal s'illumina et leur sourit. Lui sourit. Puis elle demanda:

-"On y va?"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plus une information. Et ses trois comparses gémirent alors qu'Adal les trainait derrière elle vers la Cabane d'Hagrid. Inversion oh combien ironique par rapport à il y a quelques jours.

FIN POV EXTERIEUR:

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hagrid ouvrit quasiment aussitôt la porte quand j'y toquais trois coups vigoureux:

-"Il est presque sorti."

Mon coeur fit un grand bond dans ma poitrine. Enfin. Bébé Dragon allait naitre. Nous entrâmes dans la Cabane. Mon regard alla aussitôt à la raison de notre venue, de ma venue. L'oeuf avait été posé sur la table par les soins d'Hagrid et sa coquille était parcourue par de profondes crevasses alors qu'il remuait sur la table sous l'action de ce qu'il renfermait et qui laissait échapper des petits couinements et cris comme un mélange entre ceux d'une souris et d'un oiseau de proie mais en beaucoup plus aigües et puissants.

Fascinée, je m'en approchais pas à pas sans détourner le regard. Je me perchais sur un des fauteuils, posant mes coudes sur la table pour me pencher un peu plus en avant. Je notais à peine que les autres s'installaient également dans les fauteuils. Le moment que nous étions entrain de vivre était unique. Combien de sorciers pouvaient se targuer d'avoir vu naitre une créature aussi exceptionnelle, aussi belle...?

Je me penchais un peu plus vers lui, et commençais à fredonner pour l'inciter à sortir et l'apaiser, le convaincre qu'il était en sécurité qu'il ne risquait rien. Les mamans dragons faisaient ça également. Bon, le bruit n'était pas le même car je n'avais pas les cordes vocales d'un dragon, mais cela avait toujours semblé apaisé le bébé auparavant quand je fredonnais au-dessus de sa coquille.

Il y eut un craquement, et je sus une fraction de seconde avant cela, que c'était l'heure, enfin. La coquille s'ouvrit en deux, une patte en dépassant. Tendant les mains, j'écartais les bouts de coquilles,sans penser une seule second à la chaleur plus que brulante, après avoir été dans des flammes durant des jours et des jours. Cela me parut tiède et doux, alors que j'aidais le bébé dragon à sortir, comme le faisait les mamans dragons dans la nature.

Enfin il s'avança sur la table, d'une démarche vacillante et maladroite. Ses ailes noires étaient hérissées de pointes et démesurées par rapport à son petit et frêle corps aux écailles d'un noir de jais. Il était également doté d'un long museau avec de grandes narines d'où s'échappaient des petits filets de fumée noire, de petites cornes naissantes, torsadées noir filé d'or, et des grands yeux du même orange que le coeur des braises du feu.

Il éternua soudain, crachant de petits étincelles. Je murmurais émerveillée:

-"Il est magnifique..."

En réalité, il était bien plus que cela. Il était magnifique au delà de tout mot. Aucun ne me venait pour décrire, à quel point il était beau, si fragile et vulnérable, et pourtant... Le dragon claqua de mâchoires alors qu''Hagrid tendait la main pour le caresser. J'entendis à peine ce dernier s'exclamer:

-"Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman!"

Les yeux oranges braises plongèrent dans les miens. Je pouvais discerner à présent, alors que j'avais le souffle coupé par ce que je pouvais lire dans ce regard, des petits éclats or, carmins et ébènes dans le orange de ces yeux. Comme un peu de poussières de feu saupoudrée dessus.

Le dragon s'avança à nouveau sur la table, sa démarche toujours vacillante et maladroite mais beaucoup moins. S'avançant vers moi. En poussant des petits cris. Fascinée, je tendis lentement ma main, ma paume ouverte vers le ciel. L'arrêtant avant de toucher le dragon. Voulant lui laisser le choix.

Avec un petit piaillement, il vint coller sa petite tête contre la paume de ma main, y frottant sa tête. Je m'autorisais à caresser du bout des doigts, avec légèreté les écailles. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, et vibraient littéralement de Magie et d'Energie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais persuadée que c'était une fille. Bébé Dragon bondit soudain, trop vite pour que quiconque puisse réagir.

Je la réceptionnais dans mes bras alors que ses griffes agrippées à ma robe, elle grimpait et s'enroulait sur mes épaules, venant coller sa tête contre ma joue et la frotter doucement contre moi. Je la caressais avec un sourire émerveillée et n'osant y croire. Un dragon, non une dragonne, une bébé dragonne, venait d'éclore devant moi et elle me laissait la caresser, plus encore elle était entrain de me faire un câlin.

Et là. Sans prévenir. D'un coup, d'un seul. Pour la première fois de ma vie. Je tombais amoureuse. Littéralement. Alors que je regardais la petite créature qui frottait sa tête contre moi en poussant des petits cris qui semblaient sonner comme des "Maman" à mes oreilles. Sûrement un effet de mon imagination et de ma passion en cet instant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

POV EXTERIEUR :

Tandis qu'Adal et le dragon ne se quittaient pas des yeux, la première caressant et murmurant des choses sans queues ni tête, mélange d'anglais, de gallois, de russe, d'allemand et de français, l'autre frottant sa tête contre la sienne en poussant des petits cris, les quatre autres personnes présentes, les regardaient en clignant des yeux. Hadrian finit par soupirer en secouant la tête doucement un léger sourire mélange d'amusement, de tendresse et de désabusement sur les lèvres:

-"Il n'y a qu'à Adal Malfoy que quelque chose comme cela puisse arriver. Un bébé dragon qui lui fait câlin."

Hermione demanda curieuse, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure:

-"Tu crois que comme pour les oiseaux quand ils naissent, il s'est imprégné d'elle, la prenant pour sa maman, car elle est la première personne qu'il ait vu?"

Hagrid se mit soudain à trembler d'émotion, de grosses larmes s'échappant de ses yeux alors qu'il se mouchait bruyamment dans son mouchoir à carreaux qui faisait plus nappe de pique-nique. Il sanglota:

-"C'est si beau et pourtant ça me rend si triste, de ne pas être sa Maman."

Neville énonça avec sagesse:

-"Allons Hagrid vous pouvez toujours être son Papa..."

Hagrid sanglota de plus belle d'émotion en marmonnant des mots à moitié noyés sous les torrents de larmes. Ils crurent cependant comprendre, qu'il serait vraiment heureux d'être son Papa, et qu'il était si ému que quelqu'un aime autant que lui le bébé dragon, comme Adal le faisait. Entre autres choses. Hermione voulant distraire de son chagrin subite, Hagrid, demanda, même si elle connaissait très bien la question maintenant après presqu'une semaine à avoir écouté Adal en disserter:

-"Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte?"

Elle poussa un léger halètement de surprise, alors qu'Hagrid se levait brusquement d'un bond, abandonnant son mouchoir, et allait à la fenêtre avec une expression sombre et méfiante sur son visage baigné de larmes. Neville demanda inquiet tout en se levant:

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

En vérité, chacune des personnes présentes, à l'exception d'Adal occupée à roucouler avec Bébé Dragon, avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il y avait. Une bonne "mauvaise" idée. Du genre catastrophe apocalyptique. Hagrid énonça tout en plissant les yeux:

-"Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château."

Harry bondit aussitôt à la porte et l'ouvrit vivement, en espérant pouvoir voir qui était le fuyard. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Même de dos et sur le point de disparaitre derrière un tournant du Château à plus de cinquante mètres, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles. Une seule personne avait cette couleur de cheveux à Poudlard. Un blond patine, presque blanc avec des reflets argents.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, après avoir pris la décision d'attraper Malfoy dés que possible, ayant déterminé qu'il n'irait pas dire à un Professeur directement ce qu'il savait, mais qu'il essayerait potentiellement de les faire chanter. Alors qu'Adal pas un seul instant ne s'était détourné du Bébé Dragon, n'ayant même pas semblé suivre la discussion sur son Jumeau. Elle déclara le visage lumineux tout en grattouillant derrière les cornes du bébé qui piaillait de contentement:

-"C'est une fille."

Hadrian demanda doucement alors qu'Hagrid soupirait déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'appeler Norbert et qu'Hermione se demandait en plissant les yeux comment Adal le savait, pendant que Neville décidait que c'était une bonne idée de refaire du thé:

-"Et comment s'appelle-t-elle?"

Adal énonça avec un doux sourire, en levant ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Hadrian:

-"Tina. Elle s'appelle Tina."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les prévisions qu'ils avaient faites, s'étaient révélées correctes. Malfoy n'était pas allé les dénoncer directement à un Professeur (probablement un certain potioniste sadique d'après les marmonnements d'Harry). Non il se contentait de les regarder avec un petit sourire que l'on pouvait qualifier de narquois et sournois, quand il les voyait. Et de les fuir, en évitant de se faire attraper par eux. Comme quoi le plan d'attraper Malfoy au plus vite se révélait un échec.

Harry avait suggéré avec un sérieux à faire pâlir le Pape, qu'ils pouvaient très bien entrer cachés par la Cape, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, ligoter et bâillonner Malfoy, et l'emmener dans un coin tranquille pour discuter, le tout de nuit.

Neville et Hermione l'avaient regardés un long moment en clignant des yeux, avant que Neville ne déclare qu'il n'était plus si sûr de lequel de ses meilleurs amis était le plus flippant et dangereux en ce moment. Harry lui avait fait son plus beau sourire de fausse innocence angélique et le blond avait été pris de violents frissons. Très violents frissons. Encore plus quand Hermione avait énoncé songeuse, que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

Quand ils n'essayaient pas de chopper Malfoy, qu'ils ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs, et qu'ils ne dormaient pas ou ne mangeaient pas, les Quatre Mousquetaires passaient tout leur temps libre à la Cabane d'Hagrid. En fait ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Ca comptait pour trois d'entre eux.

Mais Adal elle passait TOUT son temps, hors cours, dans la Cabane avec Bébé Tina. Se servant de la Cape, encore, pour se glisser hors du dortoir et du Château la Nuit, pour aller la voir. Elle arborait ainsi d'énormes cernes violets, et une peau plus pâle que jamais... Mais également un sourire qui ne la quittait quasiment jamais. Et chose extraordinaire, ses devoirs étaient toujours impeccables tout comme les leurs. Neville avait énoncé pince-sans-rire que peut-être les Professeurs n'avaient pas si tord en disant qu'ils étaient des sortes de génies.

Elle était... Amoureuse? Oui on pouvait dire ça. Comme une mère l'est de son enfant, ou une grande soeur de sa petite soeur à peine née. Tina l'apaisait, guérissant certaines de ses blessures. Les Crises qui s'étaient multipliées depuis l'épisode du Miroir de Rised, s'étaient espacées et leur nombre avait décru à nouveau. Les cauchemars s'étaient faits moins nombreux également.

Adal guérissait. Plus encore que depuis le début de l'année. Mais une question rongeait le coeur d'Hadrian, souvent, très souvent alors qu'il la regardait avec Tina, rire, la câliner, lui chanter des chansons, lui parler...

Qu'arriverait-il à Adal quand le temps viendrait pour Tina de partir?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une fois encore, ils se trouvaient chez Hagrid pour lui rendre visite à lui et à Tina, et essayer pour trois d'entre eux, de le convaincre que Tina ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans la Cabane. Hermione pressa Hagrid:

-"Relâchez-la dans la nature. Ellel devrait se plaire, non, dans la Forêt?"

Hagrid secoua la tête déterminé:

-"Impossible. Elle est trop petite. Elle mourrait."

Les trois enfants regardèrent en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le bébé dragon plus gros qu'un coker désormais, roulé en boule sur les jambes d'Adal, qui assise en tailleur, fredonnait tout en huilant ses écailles, avec une huile spéciale pour éviter qu'elles ne s'abiment chose apparemment cruciale dans les premières semaines de vie, et que la Mère Dragon faisait avec un fluide qu'elle produisait spontanément dans la nature.

Petit n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif, qu'ils auraient utilisés pour le décrire. Et ils ne parlaient même pas de son appétit. Les bouteilles de cognac vides empilées soigneusement dans un coin, ainsi que les plumes de poulets dans un seau, par leurs soins et celui d'Adal, n'en donnait qu'un petit aperçu, déjà bien conséquent. Même Ron qui était pourtant le plus gros mangeur qu'ils aient jamais vu, n'arrivait pas à sa cheville. Adal disait avec affection qu'il en avait besoin pour sa croissance.

Harry essaya d'un ton patient mais ferme et implacable, qui avait une note qui trahissait qu'il était sur le point à son tour de perdre patience:

-"Hagrid, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison. Et Malfoy peut à tout instant avertir Dumbledore."

Hagrid énonça larmoyant:

-"Je...je sais bien que je pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille."

Neville soupira:

-"Et Adal ne le pourra pas non plus. Sans compter que plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je me dis que relâcher un bébé Norvégien à Crête dans la Forêt Interdite est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée..."

Hermione énonça découragée:

-"Et j'imagine que le babysitting draconique ça n'existe pas?"

Harry eut une idée et énonça brusquement:

-"Charlie."

Hermione gémit:

-"Ca y est, il devient fou, lui aussi..."

Hadrian roula les yeux:

-"Mais non, Charlie le frère des Jumeaux, de Perceval et de Ron! Le second, celui qui étudie les dragons en Roumanie. Il y a une réserve là-bas. Tu sais la grande réserve dont Adal n'arrête pas de parler avec des étoiles à la place des yeux? On pourrait y envoyer Tina. On s'occupera d'elle là-bas et elle sera relâchée dans la nature."

Hermione s'éclaira:

-"C'est une excellente idée Harry!"

Neville se racla la gorge:

-"Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats-joie mais vous avez oublié un petit détail, tous les deux. Un petit détail aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux noirs, et qui est complétement en amour telle une vraie maman dragonne pour Tina."

Hadrian et Hermione se regardèrent avec un même regard horrifié avant de déglutir péniblement. Oui en effet ils avaient oubliés un petit détail. Un petit détail du nom d'Adal Malfoy. Neville dit avec un sourire oh combien Poufsouffle, soit angélique et sadique à la fois:

-"Lequel de vous deux, se charge de lui dire qu'on va lui enlever Bébé Tina, pour l'envoyer dans une réserve en Roumanie?"


	33. Chapter 28 Un Envol et un Affront

Note de l'auteur:

Et je reprends avec ce chapitre 28 et le départ de Bébé Tina. Depuis le 2 avril jusqu'au 15 mai ça faisait long, mais ainsi vont les concours et les oraux d'ASH.

1Mois et 13 jours sans la moindre review... Sniff. Les reviews c'est comme les cookies et la caféine tout scribouilleur en a besoin pour vivre. Alors plutôt que de pousser une Beuglante ce qui n'est pas mon genre, ne serait pas mérité parce que c'est votre droit de ne pas en mettre, et autres arguments, je vais utiliser l'Appat du Gallion, aux Niffleurs que sont les lecteurs...

Toutes les 10 reviews, celui qui mettra la dixième aura le droit de me demander un chapitre bonus. Attention, sans exagérer un. Pas de chapitre bonus sur des points importants d'intrigue comme l'année de "pensionnat" d'Adal par exemple...

Pour bien préciser le truc, par toutes les 10 reviews, j'entends à la 40éme, à la 50éme, à la 60éme...

Alors (*Yeux de Niffleurs, et de Bébé Tina battus*)... Review?

Chapitre 28: (chapitre non corrigé, sorry )

POV EXTERIEUR:

Dire qu'Adal le prit mal fut un euphémisme. Un sacré euphémisme. Quand Hadrian (désigné par une farouche guerre à 3 batailles de "pierre-ciseaux-papier" avec Hermione), lui annonca avec maintes délicatesses, précautions, préparations, tisanes de verveine et pains au raisin, que Tina ne pouvait rester très longtemps encore à Poudlard, on aurait dit que ce dernier venait de lui annoncer, qu'ils avaient l'intention de la découper en petits morceaux.

Il fallut trois jours. Et trois nuits. Soit 72 heures. Plus précisément. 72 heures, 27 minutes, et une dizaine de secondes. Tout le savoir-faire d'Hadrian, Hermione, Neville et Perceval mis au courant, un nombre incalculable de tisanes apaisantes, de gâteaux, friandises, cajoleries, menaces, exposés, démonstrations magistrales, sermons etc. pour qu'enfin Adal rende les armes. Pour le bien de Tina. Et uniquement ça.

Perceval après les avoir longuement sermonés, eux et Hagrid, pour avoir laissé éclore un bébé dragon dans une cabane en bois dans l'enceinte d'une école, envoya une lettre à son frère Charlie. Celui-ci répondit très vite, énonçant que des amis et collégues à lui de la réserve de Roumanie viendraient chercher Bébé Tina en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, à minuit, le jeudi 9 Mai.

Perceval pesta longuement sur les foutus grands frères irrespectueux du réglement. Ce à quoi, Harry répliqua sournoisement que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé à Yule. Perceval avait sussuré doucereux que si Harry avait, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'instinct de survie, il était temps d'en user. Ce dernier n'avait rien ajouté à cela, préférant effectuer un "sage et avisé replis stratégique" dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Les jours passèrent et la date de départ de Tina s'approchait à grands pas. Ils avaient prévus, qu'Adal et Harry emmeneraient Tina bien installée dans une boite de transport en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, tandis qu'Hermione et Neville feraient le guet et diversion au besoin. Perceval lui était malheureusement affecté à l'autre bout du château pour ses rondes de préfet et ne pourrait aider.

En parlant de "malheureusement"... Depuis que Draco les avait vu, Tina et eux par la fenêtre de la Cabane d'Hagrid, le groupe se tenait sur ses gardes. Même Adal du fond de sa "gagatitude" avec Tina puis son chagrin à l'idée de la perdre. Draco visiblement ne les avait dénoncé à personne. Il se contentait de les regarder de loin avec un sourire inquiétant, narquois, qui disait qu'il avait du pouvoir sur eux, qu'il le savait, et qu'il savait qu'ils le savaient eux aussi. Sûr, essayez d'être tranquilles avec ça...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Enfin le jour tant attendu fut là.

FIN POV EXTERIEUR:

Je laissais Tina dormir, roulée en boule dans son nid de couvertures et de coussins, et ressortant, refermais la porte de la Cabane derrière moi. Je resserais la Cape autour de moi. L'aube se levait à peine. Sept heures n'avaient pas encore sonnées. Six, le faisaient à peine. A pas lents, j'avançais dans l'herbe humide.

Jeudi 9 mai. C'est aujourd'hui. Je venais de passer ma dernière nuit avec Tina. La nuit qui venait, ne comptait pas vraiment. Ce serait une nuit d'adieu, de déchirement et de souffrances. La nuit que je venais de passer, je m'étais assurée qu'elle ne le soit pas. Ne voulant pas gâcher ce dernier moment de bonheur avec des larmes et des regrets.

Je me glissais à l'intérieur du Château par la petite porte et parcourais les couloirs jusqu'à la Tour des Gryffondors. Le couvre-feu, cessant à six heures, j'otais la Cape d'Invisibilité, et la rangeais, cachée dans une alcove à proximité de la Tour. Bellia ne disait jamais rien de mes escapades nocturnes. Elle se contentait d'ouvrir l'accés et de me saluer. Elle avait simplement énoncé la première fois à mon retour qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas. Puis elle n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Je la saluais avec un triste sourire:

-"C'est l'avant-dernière fois Bellia. Merci pour tout."

Elle me sourit paisiblement:

-"Toujours, jeune Gryffon."

Je me fis la réflexion, alors que j'entrais dans la Salle Commune, que j'étais la seule à ma connaissance que Bellia appellait "jeune Gryffon". Je me demandais bien pourquoi... Je chassais cette pensée alors que je montais dans le dortoir et que je m'y glissais sans bruits. Les filles dormaient encore, ce qui m'arrangeait. Je filais dans la salle de bain, espèrant chasser la fatigue de ma nuit blanche par une douche.

J'étais entrain de relire un de mes rouleaux du devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, quand Hermione émergea enfin de son lit à baldaquin. Je souris légèrement attendrie par son visage ensommeillée et ses cheveux emmêlés. Et après, c'était moi qui était "mignonne" au réveil... Quand elle revint un peu plus réveillée de la Salle de Bain, je lui démêlais les cheveux, assise derrière elle, sur mon lit, en fredonnant doucement. Hermione me demanda:

-"Quelle chanson est-ce cette fois?"

Je souris. Je fredonnais toujours en m'occupant des cheveux d'Hermione, une habitude que je tenais d'Uriah qui faisait de même. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione avait commencé à me poser des questions dessus, et petit à petit, je l'avais instruite sur les chansons, comptines, ballades et musiques traditionnelles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Je répondis sans m'arrêter:

-""Scarborough Fair". Une vieille ballade anglaise."

Je me mis à chanter doucement:

-"

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**

 _Allez-vous à la foire de Scarborough ?_  
 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_  
 **Remember me to one who lives there,**

 _Parlez de moi à quelqu'un qui vit là-bas,_ **  
She once was a true love of mine.**

 _Elle fut autrefois mon grand amour._ ****

 **Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,**

 _Qu'elle me confectionne une chemise de batiste,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
Without no seam nor needle work,**

 _Sans couture ni travaux d'aiguille,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour._ ****

 **Tell her to find me an acre of land,**

 _Qu'elle me trouve un acre de terre,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
Between the salt water and the sea strands,**

 _Entre l'eau salée et le rivage,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour_ ****

 **Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather,**

 _Qu'elle le moissonne avec une faucille de cuir,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
And to gather it all in a bunch of heather,**

 _Et lie sa moisson d'une brassée de bruyère,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour._ ****

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**

 _Allez-vous à la foire de Scarborough ?_  
 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_  
 **Remember me to one who lives there,**

 _Parlez de moi à quelqu'un qui vit là-bas,_ **  
She once was a true love of mine.**

 _Elle fut autrefois mon grand amour. "_

Ma voix mourut dans le dortoir. Durant plusieurs secondes on n'entend plus rien si ce n'est le bruit du peigne dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci énonce:

-"C'est une jolie chanson."

Je réponds:

-"Oui. Les Moldus ne le savent pas, mais elle raconte une histoire vraie. Une histoire sorcière. Un sorcier aimant une moldue. Un Sang-Pur de Noble Famille, et une bergère orpheline. C'est une histoire très triste mais très apréciée."

Je termine de natter la masse de cheveux d'Hermione, et noue solidement le ruban bleu ciel afin qu'il tienne la journée. Attrappant nos besaces, nous allâmes petit-déjeuner, agrippant au passage les garçons, pour les trainer avec nous. Je passais discrétement la Cape à Hadrian, qui la rangea rapidement tout au fond de sa besace.

Mélancolique je répondais par monosyllabes, étant d'humeur morose. J'aurais du mieux dissimuler ce fait. Après avoir été joyeuse et rêveuse, durant 13 jours, être soudain mélancolique et morose ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. Particulièrement celle d'un certain blond...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La nuit était sombre, et le ciel noyé de nuages, dissimulant la lune. L'obscurité était quasiment opaque. Bien. Cela convenait à la discrétion que recquérait notre action de cette nuit et à l'ambiance appropriée. Nulle étoile ou lune, nulle lumière. Juste l'obscurité et la noirceur. Appropriées pour une nuit aussi sinistre. Certes ce n'était que tardivement que le noir était devenue couleur du deuil et de tristesse, et cela venait de la culture occidentale moldue et non sorcière. Mais je trouvais cela juste à propos. Pour une fois, que je considérais un élément moldu qui prétendait connaitre alors qu'il ne faisait que méconnaitre, sur un sujet aussi important...

Mais je savais que cette obscurité ne durerait pas. C'était la Nuit de Beltane après tout. Quelle coincidence. Beltaine, la fête célébrant la fin de la période sombre et le début de la période claire. Mais cette nuit avait un lien plus fort encore avec moi. C'était la Nuit de Belisama. L'une des deux divinités que j'honorais. Déesse celte du feu, de la lumière et du foyer, appellée la Très Brillante, épouse de Belenos son équivalent masculin que l'on honorait également en cette nuit.

Et déjà je ressentais la Magie de ce Solstice augmenter de minutes en minutes, pulsant en moi en Echo avec mon Coeur, mon Âme, mon Esprit et la Magie qui liait cette Triade, alors qu'assise en tailleur les yeux clos, j'attendais et me remémorais, les solstices précédents tels Samhain et Yule.

Le 7 février et le 21 mars, nous avions également fêté Imbolc et Ostara, fête de purification et de renouveau après les jours les plus sombres et équinoxe du printemps qui marque la fin de l'hiver et le renouveau de la nature par le printemps.

Nous avions brûlé des perches enrobées de paille, de sarments et de roseaux à l'occasion de la première étoile et verser au sol le dernier verre de lait de brebis et le dernier grain afin de favoriser le renouveau pour la première, et planter des graines de fleurs printannières comme des tulipes, des narcisses, des crocus, des jacinthes et des violettes, un peu partout dans le Chateau, la Magie d'Ostara les faisant éclore, alors que nous dansions pieds nus sous la pleine lune les cheveux et le corps ornés de fleurs au bord du Lac Noir, pour la seconde, entre autres choses.

Neville avait dirigé le Rituel d'Ostara, du fait de sa grande affinité avec les plantes et Fred et Georges celui d'Imbolc. Il faudrait attendre encore un peu avant qu'Hadrian et Hermione soient vraiment prêts à être des Maitres de Cérémonies. Pour Yule, cela avait été Perceval.

Perceval, Fred et Georges participaient depuis Yule à nos célébrations. Et d'une certaine manière, ils les "découvraient" également. Molly Weasley n'était pas vraimen très traditionnelle, et la grande connaissance en la matière de Perceval qu'il transmettait à ses frères, lui provenait de ses nombreuses lectures. Dans les faits, aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais pu célébrer d'une manière aussi poussée nos fêtes traditionnelles et ancestrales. Une chose que nous nous étions empressés de corriger.

Mais cette Nuit, nous ne fêterions pas vraiment Beltane. Perceval était chargé par ses devoirs de Préfets, Fred et Georges étaient cloués à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de faucon de Mme Pomfresh après un carambolage en entrainnement de Quidditch, et Hermione, Neville, Hadrian et moi devions nous occuper de Tina.

Assise en tailleur les yeux clos sur mon lit, habillée de pied en cap, j'attendais que sonne 11 heures pour réveiller Hermione afin que nous descendions dans la Salle Commune pour rejoindre Hadrian et Neville et ainsi enclencher la Mission Dragon Exfiltration.

Onze coups sonnèrent à la grande horloge du Château. J'ouvris des yeux parfaitement réveillée.

C'était l'heure.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune, nous nous apprêtions à nous séparer après en être sortis, revoyant briévement les derniers détails. Neville était un peu stressé, Hadrian un rien tendu et en même temps excité, moi j'étais déprimée et concentrée, et Hermione... Hermione battait des records de stress d'agitation et de babillage. A un tel point que s'en était anormal même pour Hermione la plus à cheval sur le réglement et stressée de nous quatre. Cela cachait quelque chose ça c'était une certitude. Hadrian posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avec un air inquiet, la stoppant dans son babillage:

-"Eh Hermione... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

La question se posait effectivement. Elle était d'une anxiété inhabituelle même pour ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. Hermione énonca le regard absent, se mordant la lèvre dans un murmure:

-"Je ne sais pas... J'ai juste... un mauvais pressentiment."

Là, elle avait mon attention entière et même plus. Hermione avait toujours eu... des sortes de "pressentiments". On pouvait appeller cela comme ça. Des intuitions quasi prémonitoires. Si elle n'avait pas été Née-moldue, j'aurai pu pensé qu'elle avait un Don de Voyance. Mais c'était un Don qui passait dans la Lignée, restant parfois endormi durant des siècles, alors...

Il n'en restait pas moins que nous prétions toujours une grande attention aux pressentiments d'Hermione, qui se révêlaient toujours juste. Et combien de fois quand ceux-ci se réalisaient, Neville et moi avions échangé un regard par dessus les têtes d'Hermione et d'Hadrian, ne prononcant aucun mot, ceux-ci n'étant pas nécessaires? Plus de fois que je ne pouvais m'en souvenir avec exactitude.

Je pressais la main d'Hermione, me voulant rassurante:

-"Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Tout se passera très bien."

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione énoncerait un Théorème qu'elle appellerait le Théorème Malfoy-Potter. Soit: "Quand quelqu'un énonce que tout se passera bien ou très bien, alors les choses iront de mal en pire."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hadrian et moi entrâmes dans la Cabane d'Hagrid après avoir toqué et retiré la Cape qui nous avait dissimulé jusqu'ici. Tina était déjà dans sa boite de Transport et je m'empressais d'aller lui faire un rapide câlin alors qu'elle m'acueillait avec de petits cris, tandis qu'Hadrian voyait les dernières choses quelles que soient ces choses, avec Hagrid.

Celui-ci ne paraissait pas en meilleure forme que moi et sanglota:

-" Je lui ais donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage. Et je lui ais laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'elle ne se sente pas seule."

Sans un mot, je sortis de sous les plis de ma cape, mon châle rouge en laine. Mon préféré. Celui que je mettais dés que je pouvais, quand je me détendais, avec lequel je dormais parfois enveloppé dedans dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Imprégnée de mon Odeur et de ma Magie. Et cela en profondeur. Elles perduraient sûrement encore plusieurs mois.

Je la déposais dans la boite de Tina, et elle s'empressa de se rouler dedans en faisant un autre morceau de son nid. Ainsi elle aurait quelque chose de moi, avec mon Odeur dessus. Je me forçais à refermer doucement la boite. Puis la soulevant et nous dissimulant à nouveau sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Hadrian et moi quittâmes la Cabane d'Hagrid sans un mot de plus.

Nous dissimulant, dans les ombres, la Lune encore dissimulée par les nuages, nous progressions dans les Couloirs en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. Normalement, Neville et Hermione s'assuraient de la diversion, soit quelques armures tombant quelques minutes après leur passage par un moyen de ficelle, à l'autre bout du Château. J'espèrais qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur Peeves ou Mistaigne.

Soudain au détour d'un couloir, nous nous figeâmes alors que des bruits de voix se faisaient entendre. Nous cachant derrière une armure, malgré le fait que nous soyons sous la Cape d'Invisibilité nous vîmes alors un curieux spectacle. Le Professeur MacGonagall tenant par une oreille Draco, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise avec un filet sur ses cheveux.

-"Vous aurez une retenue ! Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ?"

Draco geignit protestant, le visage rouge de honte et d'indignation:

-"Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon!"

Oh par Morgana, j'allais le tuer. Le Professeur MacGonagall s'écria:

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy !"

Nous les entendîmes s'éloigner. Hadrian me chuchota quand nous fûmes certains qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nous entendre:

-"Comment est-ce qu'il a pu savoir?"

Je chuchotais en réponse:

-"Soit ils nous a entendus en discuter, soit il a vu la lettre, soit il s'attendait à ce que nous fassions quelque chose cette Nuit et il a décidé de se poster prés de la Tour de Gryffondor pour nous surprendre et nous dénoncer. Dans tous les cas on s'en occupera plus tard, il faut y aller."

Nous reprîmes notre progression. Heureusement que nous avions lançé de nombreux sorts d'allégements à la Boite parce que Tina pesait un certain poids, et que nous n'aurions jamais réussi à la porter ainsi dans tout le Château surtout dans les escaliers étroits de la Tour d'Astronomie, où nous eûmes le plus grand mal à la porter sans la faire tomber, déclenchant quelques jurons bas d'Hadrian et quelques "Langage." de ma part sans que je lui mettes de taloche derrière la tête, ayant les mains prises.

Nous arrivâmes enfin en haut de la Tour et déposant la Boite, retirâmes la Cape. Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Tendue, même les caresses apaisantes d'Hadrian dans mon dos ne parvinrent pas à me détendre. Enfin l'on vit quatre ombres glisser depuis les nuages, plongeant vers nous. Ils atterirent souplement à quelques mètres. Hadrian énonca:

-"Sur le pic de Cristal quand vient l'Heure de la Dame..."

Le plus grand des quatre hommes, un géant de presque deux mètres, un poil moins petit qu'Hagrid, avec les muscles qui allaient avec, vêtus d'habits sombres de Dragonnier, compléta la phrase de reconnaissance dont nous avions décidés avec Charlie Weasley:

-"... les Enfants de l'Emeraude et du Saphir doivent rencontrer Quatre Cavaliers et livrer l'Enfant A peine Né."

Hadrian hocha la tête et énonca nous présentant:

-"Je suis Hadrian Potter et voici Adal Malfoy. Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

Les Dragonniers se présentèrent, de Frédérique Golstein (le géant) à Timée Marian, en passant par Assan Malkias et Matthew Elsin. Je tiquais à Malkias légèrement. Malkias comme Magnus Malkias, un des plus grands maitres de Potions de ce siècle dont le Professeur Rogue avait été l'Apprenti? Je me fis une note mentale de creuser ce point car je ne me souvenais pas d'un Membre de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Russe Malkias, étant devenu Dragonnier.

J'énoncais avec détermination après les salutations d'usage, à l'intention des Quatre hommes:

-"Je vais juste lui dire au revoir avant, d'accord?"

Le draconnier nommé Frédérique Goldstein me dit avec un regard que je trouvais plein de compréhension et de compassion:

-"Prenez votre temps."

Rouvrant la Boite, je pris Tina contre moi, et elle frotta sa tête doucement contre la mienne avec des petits cris. Je la serrais tendrement contre moi, une dernière fois. Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mon visage. Je m'en fichais. De même que quelqu'un les voille.

Ce fut un déchirement véritablement, que de la redéposer dans la Boite. Je murmurais avant qu'Hadrian ne me fasse reculer m'emmenant loin d'elle alors que les hommes refermaient la Boite:

-"Je te retrouverais Tina. Je te le promets. "

J'énoncais alors qu'ils attachaient la boite de Tina qui émettait des petits cris déchirants à leurs balais, et que je me retenais de toutes mes forces de ne pas bondire pour la reprendre, les bras d'Hadrian m'enveloppant et me retenant physiquement et mentalement:

-"Vous en prendrez soin, n'est-ce pas?"

Frédérique Goldstein sourit:

-"Bien sûr."

J'énoncais plus menacante, enfin du mieux que je pouvais être menacante avec les yeux rougies par les larmes, que j'avais essuyé depuis:

-"J'espère. Parce que sinon, je viendrais vous demander des comptes."

Il hocha solennellement la tête, comme si une liliputienne de 11 ans ne venait pas de clairement le menacer, lui qui faisait prés de deux mètres avec les muscles qui allait avec et qui était dragonnier:

-"J'en ais conscience."

Nous serrâmes la main aux quatre dragonniers, puis nous dire aux revoirs. L'heure était au départ. La lune était encore voilée par les nuages mais ça ne durerait pas. Les hommes décollèrent avec la boite de Tina. Je regardais les balais disparaitre dans la nuit.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi à regarder la nuit. Les nuages s'écartèrent dans le ciel, et la Lune de Beltaine se révéla énorme dans le ciel et oh combien lumineuse. J'allais pour dire à Hadrian que nous devions redescendre...

-"Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Malfoy, on fait une promenade au clair de lune?"

Nous nous retournâmes vivement, le coeur battant, à la voix doucereuse qui venait de retentir derrière nous et nous glacâmes d'effroi en voyant le Professeur Rogue, debout dans ses grandes robes noires, les bras croisés, le visage froid et ses yeux sombres jetant des éclairs, à l'entrée des escaliers. Quelle idiote, j'étais! Perturbée par la séparation avec Tina, j'avais baissé ma garde, et n'avait pas prêté attention à l'Odeur de givres, d'herbes et de feu de cheminée, pas plus qu'à la Présence, du Professeur.

Je fis passer la Cape d'Invisibilité dans mon dos, et parvins à la glisser dans ma sacoche en me dissimulant derrière Hadrian, un peu plus. Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Pourtant tout mon être était glacé. Hermione avait eu raison finalement avec son mauvais pressentiment. Et pour une fois, je regrettais qu'elle ait vu juste alors que les yeux sombres du Professeur me transperçaient sous la lumière de la Lune de Beltaine.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous suivions en silence, le Professeur Rogue dans les couloirs. Je me mordais la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang en essayant de ne pas paniquer et ainsi de déclencher une Crise. L'atmosphère de la Nuit de Beltaine aidait. Je murmurais dans un coin de ma tête une petite prière à Belisama pour que nous finissions vivants à la fin de cette Nuit. Hadrian glissa sa main dans la mienne. Pâle et tendu, il essayait malgrè tout de me réconforter. Je pressais sa main en retour avec un pâle sourire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant ce que je reconnus être la porte du bureau du Professeur MacGonagall. Ca y est. On était mort. Le Professeur Rogue nous fit entrer sans un mot avec un sec signe de tête. "Vous qui entrez ici abandonnez toute espèrance"... Je crois que je préférais l'Enfer chrétien étrangement...

Draco s'y trouvait déjà dans un coin, le Professeur MacGonagall derrière son bureau... et Neville et Hermione également! Ils avaient du se faire prendre. Nous nous glissâmes à côté de ceux-ci et je pressais la main d'une Hermione tremblante, soucieuse en lui chuchotant:

-"Ca va?"

Question bête me dirait vous. Il était plus qu'évident que ça n'allait pas. Elle était plus pâle qu'une Banshee et paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir. Et Neville n'était guère mieux. Je pressais un peu plus la main d'Hermione, essayant de l'envelopper de ma Magie. Cela m'apaisait quand elle me le faisait inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait alors qu'elle n'était pas Sensible à la Magie...

En tout cas nous étions dans de beaux draps, pensais-je alors que le Professeur Rogue chuchotait quelque chose au Professeur MacGonagall. Draco, Hermione, Hadrian, Neville, le Professeur Rogue, le Professeur MacGonagall et moi. Dans le bureau du Professeur MacGonagall. A minuit passé. Sûr ça allait très bien se passer...

-"Rien n'autorise un élève à se promener dans le Château après le couvre-feu."

La voix du Professeur MacGonagall claque dans la petite pièce. Je ne trésaille que très légèrement et m'incite au calme. Repoussant les Souvenirs que ce ton pourrait raviver en moi, alors que je me tiens droite, tête haute, le regard fixé sur le mur derrière elle, mon Masque d'impassibilité plaqué du mieux que je peux sur mon visage. Elle poursuit:

-"Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de vous. Le Professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous étiez au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Or, il est une heure du matin. J'exige des explications !"

Hermione fixant ses chaussures incapables de répondre, tremblant légèrement. Neville pâle comme la mort. Hadrian semblant sur le point de craquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, tendue d'une façon qui me conduisit à penser qu'il était entrain de se rappeller les punitions chez les Dursleys.

Draco avec un petit sourire narquois dans son coin, les bras croisés. Le Professeur Rogue impassible, le regard braqué sur Hadrian. Et le Professeur MacGonagall nous foudroyant tous les quatre de derrière son bureau.

Je répondis d'une voix que je ne voulus pas trop tremblante:

-"C'est ma faute."

Ma voix résonna étrangement dans la petite pièce.

-"Miss Malfoy...?"

La voix du Professeur Rogue. Comme un accent de surprise. Ils le sont tous. Même Draco. Je sens qu'Hadrian s'apprête à protester. Aucune chance, que je le laisse parler et essayer de prendre la faute sur lui. J'ai moins à perdre qu'eux. Et je suis beaucoup plus habitué aux sermons et à la déception. Autant que ce soit moi qui prenne. Me retenant de déglutir, je me forcais à continuer:

-"C'est la Nuit de Beltaine. La Nuit de Belisama. Je voulais l'honorer, étant particulièrement attachée à cette divinité qui est une des deux que je vénères. Je voulais mener un rituel en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour cela. Hadrian, Neville et Hermione ont voulu m'accompagner dans cette démarche. Je prends cette faute et cette responsabilité sur moi, et uniquement sur moi."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. J'avais effectivement eu l'intention, après avoir confié Tina, d'effectuer certains actes rituels pour honorer Belisama et lui demander de veiller sur la première. Et comme pour Samhain, Yule, Imbolc et Ostara, d'introduire Hadrian et Hermione, un peu plus dans ce monde qui était aussi le leur désormais.

Le Professeur MacGonagall pinca les lèvres:

-"Je vois. Et j'imagines que vous avez trouvé très drôle de répondre une fausse rumeur sur un dragon pour que votre frère se retrouve puni, n'est-ce pas?"

Que – ? J'eus à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux éberluhée qu'elle puisse penser que j'ai fait une chose pareille et blessée quelque part également qu'elle le fasse, qu'elle continuait avec un regard sévère et un ton qui exprimait désapprobation, déception et répromande:

-"J'attendais beaucoup plus de votre part, Mademoiselle Malfoy, je l'avoue. J'enverrai une lettre à vos parents concernant votre comportement, de même que pour vous trois à vos relatifs. Vraiment sortir en dehors du couvre-feu, et se promener ainsi aussi impunément..."

Elle allait envoyer une lettre à mes parents? Je sentis une nausée m'envahir, alors que mon estomac faisait des noeuds dans mon ventre. Mon regard sur cette femme que j'avais toujours respecté et admiré d'une certaine manière. Et qui venait de me traiter d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais cru de sa part. Me jugeant sans même me laisser finir de parler. Ne respectant même pas le fait que nous ayons voulu honorer nos convictions et nos croyances.

"J'attendais beaucoup plus de votre part, Mademoiselle Malfoy, je l'avoue." Douze mots. Douze coups de poignards en plein coeur. Ca fait mal. Très mal. Je vacille à peine. Je sens le regard du Professeur Rogue sur moi. Il n'a quasiment rien dit depuis qu'il nous a surpris Hadrian et moi en haut de la Tour.

Le Professeur MacGonagall continue

-"Vous serez tous les cinq en retenus, et j'enléve cinquante points à Gryffondor."

Mon cerveau se bloqua un instant. Cinquante points...? Cela voulait dire perdre l'avance et la tête de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons que Gryffondor avait gagné avec les Matchs de Quidditch remportés. Hermione et Hadrian sont plus expansifs et s'exclament en coeur:

-"Cinquante points!"

Ils sont choqués. Un coup d'oeil à Neville m'apprend que lui est résigné. Moi je suis comme engourdie, gelée, anesthésiée par tout cela. Perceval allait nous tuer...

-"A tous les quatre."

Là, je ne pus me retenir d'hoqueter de choc, sans que pour autant aucun son ne passe le barrage de mes lèvres. Cinquante points chacun...? Soit 200 points? 200 points enlevés à Gryffondor? Alors que Draco n'avait eu qu'une retenue. 200 points alors que comme je lui avais dit nous souhaitions juste fêter Beltane (Elle ne pouvait savoir pour Tina et pensait que c'était une farce)? Je suffoquais presque, en silence, ne parvenant pas à croire à l'injustice de la chose, alors que le Professeur MacGonagall continuait à parler, son regard sur les visages décomposés de Neville, d'Hadrian et d'Hermione:

-"Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela de votre part, Mademoiselle Granger, vous me décevez beaucoup."

Hermione semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes et tremblait de plus belle. Je ressentis la furieuse envie de jeter un sort à la femme en voyant cela, mais elle poursuivit sans que j'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit:

-"Quant à vous Monsieur Londubat, vos parents auraient vraiment honte de votre comportement, vous promener ainsi après le couvre-feu. Et vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez apparament plus hérité de l'arrogance et de l'irrespect du réglement de votre père, que je ne l'aurais cru de votre part. Si vos parents vous voyaient tous les deux..."

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines, alors que quelque chose rugissait en moi. Ce fut d'une voix dure et froide tremblante de fureur à peine contenue que j'énoncais:

-"Un Père mort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi, tué par Voldemort, et qu'il n'a jamais connu. Je doutes qu'il ait eu grandement le temps de lui apprendre à être "arrogant" et "irrespectueux du réglement" comme lui. Laissez donc les morts en paix, Professeur. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru assez grossière et insensible pour comparer un enfant de 11 ans, orphelin, à son Père défunt, qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de connaitre, et dont il ne se souvient pas."

J'avais l'habitude que l'on me renvoie en pleine figure ma ressemblance avec Bellatrix Lestranges ou Sirius Black (dans le mauvais sens du terme). J'encaissais cela depuis ma naissance. Mais que je sois damnée par Magia, si je la laissais faire de même avec Hadrian. Et Neville. Je plissais les yeux, continuant:

-"Quant aux parents de Neville... Honte sur vous, Professeur. Honte sur vous. Enoncer de telles paroles démontre non seulement, un irrespect total mais également une insensibilité cruelle. Comment pouvez-vous oser? Si James et Lily Potter étaient vivants, ils seraient fiers d'Hadrian quoi qu'il en soit. Et il en est de même pour Frank et Alice Londubat, s'ils n'étaient pas à ce point blessés. Et même dans leur état de convalescence, je suis sûre qu'ils le sont. "

Je la regardais avec dégoût et mépris:

-"Vous êtes Professeur et Directrice de Maison. J'ai honte pour vous. Honte, vraiment. Quel Professeur et quel directeur de Maison, digne de ce nom, s'en prend ainsi à des enfants en se servant de leurs parents morts ou blessés? Honte à vous Professeur. Honte devant le regard de Poudlard. Honte devant le Regard des Fondateurs. Honte devant le Regard de Magia!"

J'avais crié ces derniers mots. Ils résonnèrent avec force dans l'espace clos. Une force qui ne tenait pas qu'au fait que je les ais crié. Mais surtout à ce qu'ils signifiaient, ce qu'ils impliquaient...

"Honte devant le regard de Poudlard.

Honte devant le Regard des Fondateurs.

Honte devant le Regard de Magia.".

Par trois fois, j'avais jeté la honte sur elle. Par trois fois je l'avais exposé au Regard et au Jugement. Par trois fois, j'en avais appellé à une Entité ou à un Groupe d'Entité pour la juger. Par Poudlard, par les Fondateurs et par Magia.

Trois était un chiffre très fort, et cela dans toutes les cultures et civilisations. Il était extrêmement rare d'utiliser la formule que j'avais employé. Très rare, même parmi les Vieilles Familles. Je venais littéralement, de dire au Professeur MacGonagall que je la jugeais indigne devant Poudlard, les Fondateurs et pire Magia, d'être Professeur, Directeur de Maison mais aussi Sorcière, aux vues de son attitude.

Nul doute que cela serait connu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pouvais déjà sentir la Magie de mes Mots frapper le Professeur MacGonagall, et toutes les autres personnes présentes, et se propager à travers Poudlard. Avant l'Aube, les Familles MacGonagall, Black, Malfoy, Potter, Londubat, Dragonneau, Granger, Evans, Prince et Rogue, sauraient ce qui avait été énoncé. Ainsi était la Magie.

Quatre personnes en me comptant étaient conscientes de cela dans la pièce. Hadrian et Hermione ne le savaient pas mais avaient compris que quelque chose de grave et d'important s'était produit, et je voyais un air choqué sur Hermione dont les tremblements s'étaient accentués, et dont les larmes s'étaient figées aux coins de ses yeux, tandis qu'Hadrian était troublé.

Neville lui me regardait avec un mélange curieux d'effroi, de fierté, de grattitude et de respect. Draco comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Le Professeur Rogue comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Je ne m'en souciais pas. Les poings serrés, je foudroyais du regard le Professeur MacGonagall tremblant littéralement de fureur, de dégoût et de mépris. J'avais le plus grand mal à contenir ma Magie et mon Aura qui ne demandaient qu'à déborder de moi. Ma baguette jeta quelques étincelles depuis mon holster, je la sentis et cela ne fit qu'à rajouter à ma difficulté à me contrôler.

Le Professeur MacGonagall énonca d'une voix blanche:

-"Dehors."

Je sifflais toujours furieuse:

-"Avec plaisir, "Professeur"..."

J'avais prononcé le mot "Professeur" comme si c'était un morceau de fruit pourri coincé dans ma bouche. Attrappant Neville et Hadrian par le bras, je les fis se tourner, et les entrainnais vers la sortie avec Hermione. Je me retournais juste sur le pas de la porte pour lançer une dernière pique:

-"Essayez donc de dormir si votre conscience ne vous torture pas trop..."

Je refermais la porte derrière nous, sans la claquer. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Je me l'étais juré. Que jamais plus je ne ploierais ou ne céderais devant quiconque à qui je puisse tenir tête. Pas si cela signifiait renier mes principes, mes convictions, ou laisser exposé les miens. Plus jamais. Je ne m'inclinerais devant personne. Je ne ramperais pas comme l'avait fait ma Famille. Jamais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je refermais la porte de la Salle de Bain derrière moi, après avoir couché une Hermione, qui s'était endormie épuisée et le visage baignée de larmes après que je l'ai longuement bercé dans son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux refermés et un Sort de Silence en place. Je lançais machinalement quelques sorts de silence, avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Je me laissais glisser le dos contre la paroie, jusqu'à être assise. Et une fois cela fait, après plusieurs secondes, je m'autorisais à craquer enfin.


	34. Chapter 29: Sang et Espoir destructeur

Note de l'auteur:

Alors normalement il devait y avoir 36 chapitres, aux dernières nouvelles c'est à dire la semaine dernière pour ce tome 1. Finalement il y en aura sûrement 37 voir 38. La raison? Mes doigts ont décidés de mener une Révolution. Ce chapitre à l'origine devait faire comme la plupart des précédents entre 8 et 11 pages, grand max 12. Or là ce matin, je n'avais pas tout à fait finit d'écrire la fin... et j'en étais déjà à plus de 17 pages. (...) (...) (...) Du coup, j'ai décidé d'en faire deux chapitres. Je posterais sûrement le deuxième très rapidement car il est bientôt fini. J'espère qu'il vous plaira because... Badass Adal is in the place!

Réponses aux reviews guest:

A onsof: Merci beaucoup tout d'abord pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir;) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Il est vrai que je complexifie l'univers de JK Rowling mais c'est parce que je trouve qu'il a tellement de potentiel inexploité et que mes doigts ont comme une vie propre pour essayer d'exploiter ce dit potentiel. J'espère que ce que je continuerai à faire avec Magia te plaira toujours autant car je n'en ai pas fini avec elle ni même avec la complexification de l'univers;) Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture;)

A Alison: Merci beaucoup pour te review je suis contente que tu continues à lire mon histoire.

Mes concours se sont bien passés, c'était la partie écrit et là je suis en attente pour savoir si je vais aux oraux, je saurai ça le 6 juin, je croises les doigts;)

Pour MacGonagall, j'avais hésité à écrire ce passage, car je modifiais quant même un peu le dialogue d'origine du livre et que je faisais une MacGonagall que certains pourraient qualifier de "bashing", mais je l'ai quant même fait, car je voulais montrer le côté parfois très injuste de certaines décisions et paroles des "gentils" d'Harry Potter. Tu as du le remarquer dans les précédents chapitres, mais parfois, je fais une critique avec un peu d'humour de certaines choses du livre original comme pour Halloween par exemple.

Et puis ce passage c'était également un moyen de mettre un peu en avant une Adal qui s'affirme pour ses amis alors qu'elle ne le fait toujours pas pour elle-même. En espérant que je ne la fais pas Mary-Sue ce qui est une de mes hantises:(

J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira, avec une Adal qui continue à remettre les gens à leur place. Adal is in the place!

Chapitre 29:

Je parvins à coincer Draco à la première heure du jour, m'étant levé beaucoup plus tôt, exprès, certaine, qu'il ferait de même pour essayer de m'éviter. Je le trainais de la Grande Salle, jusqu'à une petite cour extérieure à l'écart, après l'avoir attrapé par le col de sa robe. Je le lâchais, le faisant trébucher avant de faire quelques pas en avant et de m'arrêter.

Je ne me retournais pas immédiatement. De longues secondes passèrent. Puis.

-"Pourquoi?"

Un simple mot, une simple question. Il y a une pointe d'incompréhension et de souffrance dans ma voix, que je parviens pas à juguler. Pathétique, non? Tout comme le sentiment absurde de trahison. D'un ridicule, quand on sait l'état des relations entre Draco et moi. Et pourtant j'éprouve tout cela.

Je me retourne vers lui, plantant mes yeux bleu rois, dans ses yeux gris aux reflets argents:

-"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi nous as-tu dénoncé?"

Je voulais savoir. Non. En réalité j'étais partagée. Entre l'envie et la peur de savoir. Savoir pourquoi mon frère ne nous avait pas dénoncé auparavant mais l'avait fait en cherchant à nous prendre le fait cette nuit-là. S'il voulait faire que nous soyons punis, pourquoi n'être pas allé voir directement le Professeur Rogue par exemple? Pourquoi agir ainsi, de manière aussi illogique, aussi peu serpentarde...?

-"Ca aurait du être avec moi que tu aurais du partager ta découverte du dragon!"

Quinze mots. Chacun résonne comme un cri provenant directement du coeur. Chacun est emprunt de rage, de frustration... Mais aussi de ce que j'apparente à de la souffrance à de la peine... Comme si Draco avait souffert que je ne lui parles pas de Tina, comme si... Une idée folle me vint à l'esprit. Je lâchais dans un souffle, n'osant croire un seul instant qu'elle puisse être vraie:

-"Draco... Tu ne serais quant même pas... Jaloux?"

Il cracha les joues cramoisies:

-"Ne sois pas ridicule!"

Le silence se réinstalla, alors que nous détournions tout deux le regard l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que j'essayais d'intégrer que mon frère avait été jaloux que je ne partage pas l'affaire du dragon avec lui alors que nos relations étaient plus que glaciales. Puis.

-"Que voulais-tu dire à propos des Parents de Neville Londubat?"

Je lui donnais un regard surpris après avoir légèrement sursauté quand il avait brisé le silence, et lâchais au bout de quelques secondes dans un souffle quasiment coupé:

-"Tu n'es pas au courant..."

Il n'était pas au courant de ça... Comment pouvait-il ne pas être au courant? D'autant plus qu'il était l'Héritier de la Famille et que donc il aurait du être informé de ces "détails" même si je ne l'avais pas été... Puis la réalisation se fit. Je souris amère:

-"Bien sûr qu'ils ne t'en ont pas parlé... J'ai du fouiller dans les Archives Publiques du Ministère pour l'apprendre. "

Je n'étais même pas étonnée en fin de compte que notre Famille, n'ait rien dit sur cela. Cela aurait terni la belle image de gloire des Mangemorts auprès de Draco. Je soupirais, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit:

-"J'imagine que tu as le droit de savoir. C'est ton Héritage à toi aussi après tout..."

M'installant sur le banc tout prés, je sortis l'album de promo de 1975-1976, de ma sacoche, et l'ouvris sur mes genoux, avant d'inviter Draco à s'asseoir prés de moi. J'allais jusqu'à la photo du club de duel de ses 17 ans. Je vis Draco sursauter devant la ressemblance. J'énonçais d'une voix calme:

-"Voici Bellatrix Lestranges, née Black. La deuxième soeur ainée de Mère."

Draco caresse du bout des doigts la photo avant de déclarer d'une voix légèrement pensive:

-"C'est la soeur de Mère, à qui elle dit que tu ressembles... C'est vrai que c'est assez troublant."

J'haussais les épaules, faussement indifférente:

-"Le côté Black, sans le moindre doute. Que sais-tu d'elle?"

Il fronça les sourcils, je le perçus du coin de l'oeil:

-"Elle est allée à Azkaban car elle servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Une phrase toute apprise qui sentait la patte de Père. J'énonçais:

-"Effectivement, elle a été envoyé à Azkaban avec son mari et le frère de celui-ci. Pour avoir fait usage du Sortilège Doloris, sur Frank et Alice Londubat, au point de les conduire à la folie."

Je sens Draco violemment sursauter à côté de moi. La vérité fait toujours mal. Mais il doit savoir. Il en a le droit et le devoir. Parce que c'est notre héritage. Notre fardeau. Celui lié au Sang qui coule dans nos veines, à nos Familles, trois choses dont il est si fier... Il va vite tomber de haut et cette histoire n'est qu'un commencement... Je me force à poursuivre et passé les premières secondes, les mots tombent tout seuls de ma bouche:

-"La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, quand Voldemort a été défait, que Lily et James Potter sont morts, et qu'Hadrian a survécu, orphelin et avec une cicatrice, tous les Mangemorts ont ressentis que quelque chose était arrivé à leur Maitre. Les Londubats tout comme les Potter s'étaient cachés, quelques mois auparavant, pour une raison qu'on ignore encore. Leur Fidelitias a été défait tout comme celui des Potter.

Bellatrix Lestranges, avec son mari, le frère de celui-ci et un autre Mangemort Barty Croupton Junior fils du Barty Croupton que nous connaissons, se sont rendus chez eux, pour chercher à obtenir d'eux des réponses sur ce qui était arrivé à leur Maitre et où il se trouvait. Ils les ont torturés des heures et des heures durant avec le Sortilège Doloris. Jusqu'à ce que leur esprit se brise.

Ils ont été arrêtés par les Aurors alors qu'ils les torturaient encore. Aucun d'eux n'a nié les faits durant leur jugement. Bellatrix Lestranges s'en est même vanté de même que de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils ont été condamnés à Azkaban à vie, et se trouvent dans le couloir de la mort pour le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Frank et Alice Londubat, se trouvent depuis ce jour-là, à l'Hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Leur esprit brisé. Ils ne reconnaissent même pas leur propre fils. Ce dernier a été élevé par sa Grand-Mère Augusta Londubat qui assure la Régence de la Maison Londubat.

Peu de personnes connaissent exactement cette histoire. Beaucoup pensent que les parents de Neville sont morts. Mais ils ne le sont pas. Le sort qu'ils ont connus, est pire que la mort. Et c'est Bellatrix Lestranges, Née Black, deuxième soeur ainée de notre Mère, notre Tante, et ma Marraine qui a fait cela. Elle à qui je ressemble tant physiquement. Elle qui a prêté allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres et a commis bien des crimes semblables en son nom."

Elle à qui je ressemblais. Elle à qui j'étais liée par plus que le Sang, par le Lien Ancestral de Marraine. Les Parrains et les Marraines étaient les Protecteurs de leurs Filleuls. Ils ne pouvaient faire ou provoquer le moindre mal à ceux-ci tant qu'ils étaient enfants. Si les Parents se révélaient incapables de s'occuper de leurs Enfants, c'est eux qui les prenaient en charge, les éduquaient, les protégeaient.

On disait souvent que c'était un des Liens, les plus sacrés, forts et puissants qu'il soit, qu'il était incroyable d'y assister ou d'en être l'objet. Moi, je ne l'avais jamais constaté. Un Parrain Mort, une Marraine à Azkaban. Nulle Protection pour moi. Au contraire de Draco, Filleul de Severus Rogue et d'Emmeline Greengrass.

J'eus un sourire un peu triste et amer, revenant au temps présent, à l'album sur mes genoux, au vent froid de l'aube et au garçon assis à côté de moi, plus pâle que jamais avec quelque chose de vacillant dans son regard de nuages:

-"Voilà notre Héritage, Draco. Voilà le Fardeau qui nous vient de nos Lignées. Le Sang des Malfoy et des Black coulent dans nos veines. Et peu sont ceux qui en font abstraction."

Me levant, je laissais Draco assis sur le banc de la Cour avec l'album de promo, m'éloignant à pas lents. Me laissant porter par mes jambes. Celles-ci me conduisirent au bord du Lac Noir. Là je m'assis sur le bord, et enlevant mes chaussures, trempais mes pieds, dans l'eau froide. Agitant mes pieds, je regardais sans trop les voir, les eaux ridées en surface par le vent du Nord. Je renversais la tête en arrière au bout d'un moment, en fermant les yeux. Je me sentais si fatiguée...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain de cette nuit-là fut atroce. Déjà, mon entretient avec Draco avait été atroce pour moi. Puis les élèves avaient débarqués pour le petit-déjeuner. Et ils avaient constatés les 200 points enlevés au sablier de Gryffondor. Deux cent points perdus en une nuit. Et très vite, la rumeur avait courru.

C'était Harry Potter le héro des derniers Match de Quidditch, et ses amis Adal Malfoy, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger, ces quatre premiers années de Gryffondor si brillants, à tel points que les Professeurs les considéraient comme des génies et qu'on surnommait les Quatre Fondateurs qui avaient fait perdre tous ces points à Gryffondor en se faisant prendre après le couvre-feu...

Et là l'Enfer se déchaina... Bon, j'exagère un peu. Juste un peu. J'avais déjà vu et vécu l'Enfer, et cela durement plus d'un an, enfermée loin de l'air libre et de la lumière du jour, pour une cause folle et sanguinaire, brisée un peu plus chaque jour là-bas. Mais ce qui se passa les jours suivant la Nuit de Beltaine et le départ de Tina? Ce fut pas mal, quant même.

Insultes, murmures dans le dos, sorts dans les couloirs qui pouvaient aller du sort de déchirure sur la besace d'Hermione à un autre qui tacha d'encre le devoir de Métamorphose d'Hadrian en passant par celui de furoncles sur Neville qui ne l'évita que de justesse...

Et s'il n'y avait que cela! Les regards, les murmures, l'isolement, la mise à l'écart systématiquement... De par une partie de la Maison Gryffondor mais aussi une partie de celles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit. Non. Je l'ai assurément déjà dit. Je suis habituée aux murmures, aux regards, aux insultes, aux rumeurs etc. depuis que je suis née. Et cela ne me fait plus grand chose depuis mon retour de "pensionnat". A part quand ça vient de ma Famille. Particulièrement de Draco.

Je suis habituée. Mais depuis quelques mois, plus tant que cela. Oh de la part d'une partie de la Maison Serpentarde, oui. De Serdaigle et Poufsouffle? J'ai des amis et des connaissances dedans, et l'attitude générale est plus indifférence ou attention. S'il y a de l'hostilité, elle ne s'exprime pas vraiment.

De Gryffondor? Plus depuis l'Incident avec mon Père. Ou du moins, l'hostilité ne s'exprimait plus ouvertement, chez les quelques uns par peur de la majorité qui avait décidé de me foutre la paix. Oh, je n'étais pas naïve, je savais très bien que beaucoup ne m'aimait pas ou ne voyait en moi qu'une Mini-Bellatrix Lestranges le plus souvent. Mais durant ces quelques mois, je m'étais laissé à espérer que peut-être... Peut-être qu'on viendrait à me considérer moi.

Pas Bellatrix Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Walburga Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... Moi. Moi Adal, élève de Première Année de Gryffondor, meilleure amie d'une fille nommée Hermione et de deux garçons nommés Neville et Hadrian, brillante élève, passionnée de sortilèges, de runes et de créatures magiques, amie avec des personnes nommées Perceval, Georges, Fred, Ron, Susan, Padma, Terry, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Lee... Théodore. Car oui Théodore d'une certaine manière était comme un ami. Ou une sorte de Meilleur Ennemi ou Adversaire.

Je m'étais permit d'espérer durant ces quelques mois, alors que je prenais de plus en plus de véritable assurance, remplaçant mon assurance de façade, m'ouvrant petit à petit... Je ne pouvais que savoir que l'espoir ne ferait que me faire tomber encore une fois, m'élever pour mieux me briser un peu plus encore une fois.

Mais j'allais le mieux, dans notre groupe de 4. Etrange non? J'étais la plus brisée, la plus fracassée au niveau de mon Âme, de mon Coeur, de mes Emotions, Sentiments etc... de nous quatre. Et j'étais celle qui m'en sortait le mieux, malgré que l'espoir m'ait brisé une énième fois encore. Peut-être... Peut-être parce que j'étais habituée désormais. Habituée à être brisée. Et qu'y avait-il de pire que de s'habituer à quelque chose, à s'habituer à cette chose?

Nous n'étions pas seuls cependant. Tous les quatre. Nous nous avions les uns les autres. Moi particulièrement je nous soutenais tous les quatre. Pour une fois. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, j'avais été celle qui s'était le plus souvent retrouvée dans cette position. Celle où les autres nous enveloppent, nous empêchent de tomber de sombrer... Et cette fois, comme quelques rare fois avant, c'était à moi de jouer ce rôle.

Nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous nous avions les uns les autres. Mais pas seulement.

L'Equipe de Quidditch nous soutint, faisant corps avec nous. Perceval de même Et ce la fut comme une grande chaleur brûlant en moi, que de les voir nous entourer, marchant autour de nous dans les couloirs, s'asseyant autour de nous pour manger, s'installant dans la Salle Commune ou à la Bibliothèque avec nous, soignant nos bleus et nos écorchures quand il y en avait, réparant les dégâts causés par certains sorts sur nos affaires...

L'espoir ne me brisa pas complétement cette fois là, car nous n'étions pas seuls tous les quatre, car l'Equipe de Quidditch, Georges, Fred, Olivier, Kate, Alicia, et Angelina, et Perceval étaient là pour nous.

Mais le reste... Le reste de nos amis et amis moins proches. Disons qu'ils restèrent un peu à l'écart. D'un certain côté je pouvais le comprendre. De l'autre ça faisait mal. Un peu moins après leurs paroles comme quoi ils ne nous en voulaient pas, et d'autres qui s'efforçaient d'être rassurantes comme Ron qui nous dit que Fred et Georges avaient fait perdre pleins de points et que tout le monde les aimait. Mais assez tout de même.

Assez pour que je sente quelque chose changer subtilement dans nos relations. Je savais qu'ils faisaient cela parce que sinon leur Maison leur ferait subir le même traitement qu'à nous. Et d'ailleurs Neville, Hermione et Hadrian, leur avaient dit qu'ils comprenaient et qu'ils ne leur en voulaient pas, qu'ils devaient penser eux-aussi à eux...

Je n'avais rien dit pour ma part. Me contentant de les regarder silencieusement un Masque impassible sur le visage, un peu en retrait de mes Meilleurs Amis. Et je me plaisais à penser, si l'on me pardonne l'expression, que moi si j'avais été à leur place et eux à la notre, je me serais battu. Battu pour eux, que je ne me laisserais pas découragée ou intimidée...

Mais peut-être était-ce normal pour des enfants de 11 ans. Peut-être était-ce moi qui était anormale. Peut-être que je pensais ainsi, parce qu'il y avait des Souvenirs sanglants et affamés qui griffaient à l'intérieur de ma tête, contre la Porte dégoulinante de Sang derrière laquelle j'avais rangé tout ce qui concernait l'Endroit, que ce soit la Cage, l'Obscurité d'une année sans lumière du jour, Eran, le sang, les larmes et tout le reste. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais une Black et une Malfoy. Peut-être était-ce parce que depuis ma Naissance, on ne m'avait jamais traité comme une enfant comme les autres. Peut-être. Qui sait...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce ne fut que le Lundi 13 mai soit quatre jours après la nuit entre le jeudi 9 mai et le vendredi 10 mai, que l'un de nous craqua... Bon, que JE craquais. Nous étions entrain de déjeuner à notre bout de table, entourés par l'Equipe de Quidditch et Perceval. La matinée avait déjà été abominable entre deux heures de Métamorphoses avec le Professeur MacGonagall plus glaciale que tout, et deux heures de Potions avec des Serpentards moqueurs et un Draco qui me lançait des regards que je sentais ne voulant même pas le regarder.

Jusque là nous avions fait mine, de ne pas répliquer aux mots et aux sorts, ainsi qu'aux autres coups bas, optant pour la stratégie de l'indifférence affichée. Un bon nombre de fois cependant, Neville ou Hadrian avaient du posés leur main sur mon bras, pour m'empêcher de dégainer ma baguette ou de me lever pour leur expliquer ma façon de penser.

Mais cela s'accumulait en moi. Et ce midi-là, cela explosa en moi. Par un "simple" déclencheur, qui fut telle une étincelle dans une Armurerie de Mages de Guerre spécialisés dans les Explosions.

Une remarque encore, sur Hermione:

-"Les gens comme elles devraient rester dans leur monde et arrêter de ramener ainsi leur savoir quand on voit les points qu'ils nous font perdre..."

"Les gens comme elles". "Rester dans leur monde" . "Ramener ainsi leur savoir". Je vis les épaules d'Hermione se crisper un peu plus alors qu'elle serrait son bol les phalanges blanchies. Hermione était très sensible à de telles remarques. Elle avait souvent été rejetée à cause de son savoir, de son intelligence et son goût pour l'apprentissage par les autres enfants avant Poudlard. Et elle était parfois très incertaine avec son Statut de Née-Moldue.

Les amis du gars rirent et Hermione sembla être sur le point de fondre en larmes. Cette fois s'en était trop. Me retournant vivement, je braquais mon regard noir sur l'élève. William Parkin, membre de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Parkin célèbre pour avoir fondé les Vagabonds de Wigtown en 1422 et ses nombreux et illustres joueurs de Quidditch.

Personne. Je dis bien personne. Ne faisait pleurer ou presque pleurer Hermione sans en payer le prix. Et un prix extrêmement élevé. Pas même un cinquième année d'une Famille de Sang-Pure célèbre.

Je plante mon regard bleu roi que je sais s'assombrir par Neville quand je suis en colère. Le silence se fait autour de nous, alors que je me suis levée de mon banc pour faire face au rouquin. Ma voix retentit glaciale:

-"Quel courage que de dire ainsi des mots dans le dos de quelqu'un, William Parkin... Et si tu les disais en face pour changer?"

Mon ton est froid, dur et volontairement railleur. La Glace sur le Feu. Je peux presque sentir ma Fureur en flammes glacées rugir en moi, ne demandant qu'à sortir pour dévorer l'impudent qui à quasiment fait pleurer MON Hermione. Je sens les Professeurs s'agiter à la Grande Table. Enfin.

Si le Professeur Flitwick s'est assuré de faire cesser les moqueries et les commentaires dans son cours et quand il le pouvait, quasiment aucun autre Professeur n'est intervenu. Un peu les Professeurs Sinistra et Chourave mais c'est tout. Le Professeur MacGonagall doit trouver que c'est une punition supplémentaire amplement mérité, pour quelqu'un dont "elle attendait bien plus de sa part"...

La main de Neville se pose sur mon bras par derrière sûrement pour me dire de laisser couler, de ne pas faire de vagues, que ce n'est pas la peine. Je retire mon bras après avoir pressé brièvement sa main. Pas question de reculer. Pas question de fléchir, de m'incliner, de "laisser couler", laisser faire... Encore une fois.

Combien de fois avais-je du réconforter et bercer contre moi une Hermione en larmes et en pleine crise de culpabilité et d'angoisse ces derniers jours? Trop, bien trop de fois. Si Hadrian et moi pouvions prétendre à la palme d'enfance difficile, celles de Neville et d'Hermione n'étaient pas mal non plus.

Hermione, rejetée par les autres enfants, incomprise par ses parents, qui étaient effrayés au fond par sa Magie et qui étaient sans arrêt exigeants demandant à chaque fois toujours plus à Hermione que ce soit à l'école ou en dehors. Il n'y avait plus à chercher d'où venait le côté stressé, angoissé, et fanatique des règlements et des règles, d'Hermione.

Il venait du même endroit que la mauvaise habitude d'Hadrian de début d'année, de volontairement baisser ses notes pour rester dans la norme, et que nous lui avions difficilement fait perdre: la "famille" dans laquelle ils avaient vécus.

Le même endroit également d'où venait le manque d'estime de soi et d'assurance de Neville qui vivait dans l'Ombre d'un Père qui ne le reconnaissait même plus, considéré comme une pâle, pathétique et décevante copie fade de ce Père, par sa Famille qui le voyait comme un Cracmol alors qu'il avait autant de puissance qu'Hadrian, Hermione ou moi, et nous nous savions plus puissants que la moyenne. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Professeurs disaient que nous étions des génies.

Oui, nous avions tous les quatre eu une enfance tout sauf paisible, et parfaite. Une enfance difficile pour des raisons différentes et s'exprimant différemment selon chacun. Mais dont nos "familles" respectives étaient en partie voir en grande partie pour certains, responsables. Et même si ça allait mieux aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas encore cela, Hadrian et moi étions les plus marqués, mais Neville et Hermione l'étant pas mal également. Et là...

J'avais trop passé de temps ces derniers mois avec Neville, Hadrian et les autres, particulièrement Perceval, les Jumeaux et Ron qui comprenaient ce que ça faisait de se faire mettre à l'écart par leurs parents (Molly Weasley avait apparemment la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas s'occuper tant que cela de ses enfants, se concentrant sur le dernier né à chaque nouvelle naissance, et laissant ainsi les ainés s'occuper des plus jeunes, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley qui travaillait énormément n'était quasiment jamais là à la maison), à refaire prendre confiance en soi et à apprendre à lâcher un peu de lest à Hermione, pour que cet abruti de Parkin vienne tout gâcher.

Aussi je continuais ce que j'avais commencé. Je me moquais avec dureté:

-"Ca te fait te sentir important? Te sentir grand? Quel courage, quelle grandeur en effet que de s'en prendre à des premiers années... Quelle noblesse de la part d'un élève de la Noble et Brave Maison Gryffondor. Sûr, c'est plus facile que de s'en prendre à la Maison Serpentard ou à des cinquièmes années. C'est plus facile de murmurer et de se moquer dans le dos des gens, que de les affronter en face."

Ma voix est assurée. Je me tiens droite, et fière, la tête haute. Aucune peur, aucune crainte, aucune anxiété. Uniquement ma fureur et ma détermination sans faille. Ce n'est pas Adal la jeune fille un peu timide, un peu glaciale au premier abord qui s'ouvre petit à petit, amie avec des Sang-Mêlés, des Sang-Pur, des Nés-Moldus, et des Cracmols sans distinction ni même de Maison, amoureuse des sortilèges, des runes et des créatures magiques, de Gryffondor qui se tient là.

C'est Adal Malfoy, Deuxième Née de la Maison Malfoy, dans la succession de la Maison Black, fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, Filleule de Bellatrix Lestranges et de Regulus Black, Petite-fille d'Abraxas et Camélia Malfoy et de Cygnus et Druella Black, Petite-nièce d'Orion et Walburga Black, issue de deux des plus anciennes lignées des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne.

C'est la Adal formée depuis son Enfance à ces jeux de politiques de pouvoirs et d'affrontements. Une Adal que je laisse rarement sortir depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, et jamais aussi fortement ou de cette manière. Je suis en mode affrontement guerrier. Tout comme je l'ai été face au Professeur MacGonagall quand je l'ai jugé indigne. Mais pire encore. Je me contrôle bien plus. Et ma Fureur canalisée est bien plus dangereuse, qu'impulsive.

Et tout le monde autour de nous, le réalise plus ou moins. William Parkin le réalise plus ou moins, comme le montre la lueur de doute et d'hésitation dans son regard et son tout petit mais présent pas de recul. Here me to roar, Parkin, here me to roar... Il avait réveillé le côté le plus sauvage et protecteur en moi, en s'en prenant une énième fois encore à un des Miens. Une énième fois de trop. J'aurais dû faire cela, bien plus tôt.

J'ouvrais les bras en grand en invitation, en relevant fièrement le menton:

-"Mais je t'en prie William Parkin. Dis, ce que tu as à dire. Dis le moi en face, tes yeux dans les miens, tel qu'un Sorcier avec un peu de valeur et d'honneur le ferait. Mais prends garde. Prends garde aux mots que tu prononceras.

Tes insultes et tes mots à mon égard, ne m'affecte pas plus que la pluie sur les ailes d'un oiseaux, glissant sans parvenir à pénétrer. Mais insultes aussi injustement encore l'un des miens, et c'est à mon honneur et ma personne que tu t'attaques. Et en cela tu devras en affronter les conséquences. "

Le Silence est total. Tout le monde semble avoir pris conscience désormais de l'importance de ce moment. Avoir pris conscience que ce moment est un de ceux où tout peut basculer, d'un côté ou d'un autre, basculer vers quelque chose que l'on ne parvient pas à déterminer. Un de ces moments qui peut très bien amener de grands changements. Pour ce qui me concerne moi? Oui, cela amène de grands changements. Pour le reste? Moi même je l'ignore encore. Mais je le pressens.

William Parkin essaye de rassembler le peu de courage que contient son pathétique corps, semblant ne pas vouloir perdre la face même si c'est déjà fait, face à une fille de première année. Il pousse un ricanement moqueur et étouffé qui cache bien mal son hésitation et sa frayeur:

-"Tu serais prête toi une Malfoy à te compromettre ainsi pour CA?!"

Le CA doit être Hermione. La Bête en moi rugit un peu plus, réclamant son sang. Comment ose-t-il...? Puis. Il cracha avec haine:

-"Cette Sang de Bourbe, indigne de Magia!"

"Sang de Bourbe, indigne de Magia". Les mots résonnèrent en moi. Le revers de ma main heurta la pommette du garçon avec violence, le faisant reculer d'un pas. Il y eut des hoquets dans la Salle. Je sentis le Professeur MacGonagall s'approcher sûrement pour me punir et me réprimander. La tête haute, le regard dur, et le visage ferme, j'énonçais avec gravité et détermination:

-" William Walter Parkin, par les Lois Ancestrales de Grande-Bretagne et de Poudlard, je te défies en Duel d'Honneur. Un des Miens a été offensé. En cela j'ai été Offensée. Moi Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy fille de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Née Black, Seconde Enfant de la Très Noble et Très Pure Maison Malfoy, Elève de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor, je te défie, William Walter Parkin Troisième Enfant de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Parkin, Elève de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Relèves le Défi de ce Duel, ou retires toi et reconnais tes tords tout en offrant compensation à Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger Première de Génération, Eleve de la Noble et Brave Maison de Godric Gryffondor, pour l'outrage que tu lui as causé. "

J'énonce ensuite:

-"J'en invoques à l'Esprit de Poudlard. J'en invoques à l'Esprit des Quatre Fondateurs. J'en invoques aux Seigneurs Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor, et aux Dames Rowena Serdaigles et Helga Poufsouffle. J'en invoques aux Lois Ancestrales de Grande-Bretagne. J'en invoques à Magia, notre Mère à tous."

Mon regard se durcit plus encore:

-"Je te défies en Duel d'Honneur, William Walter Parkin. Relèves mon défi ou retires toi dans la Honte. "


	35. Chapter 30: L'honneur dans l'Etoile

Note de l'auteur:

Et voici le 30éme chapitre qui aurait du être la deuxième partie du chapitre 29, mais un chapitre de 20 pages ça fait un peu beaucoup quant même;)

Réponses aux reviews guests:

Et j'annonce que nous avons une 40éme review sur cette histoire! Chaaaaaaaaammmpaaaaaagnneeeeeeee!

(*Mini-Severus Rogue sur mon épaule: "Un peu de contrôle Mademoiselle, même si je ne suis pas sûr que votre ridicule cerveau soit assez grand pour pouvoir contenir les 8 lettres de ce mot..."

Moi en pleurs: "Sev t'es trop méchant!"

Mini-Severus levant un sourcil: "Et j'en suis fier..."

Mini-Severus plissant soudain dangereusement les yeux: "Et comment tu m'as appelé?"

L'auteur dégoulinant à grosses gouttes de sueur: "Euh, on va continuer à annoncer les événements OK?"

L'auteur fuyant à toutes jambes pendant que Mini-Severus la poursuit en lui lançant des sorts. *)

Bref chose promise chose due à "Guest" (qui se reconnaitra en relisant ce chapitre), qui a posté la 40éme review ( Celle-là même:":Et bah ! Quel chapitre ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire le prochain ! Ne nous fais pas trop attendre s'il te plaît") et qui donc gagne le droit de me demander un chapitre bonus (je rappelle que ça doit être dans la limite du raisonnable, pas sur un point important de l'intrigue général par exemple, comme l'année de "pensionnat" d'Adal par exemple).

En tout cas merci beaucoup "Guest" qui que tu sois pour ta review qui m'a fait faire des bonds de Niffleurs dans tout l'appartement en poussant des cris de Vélane en furie sous les regards blasés de Mini-Severus et de Mini-Rémus (l'équivalent de mes petits diable et ange sur mes épaules quand j'écris des fanfictions).

Retour à la note générale:

A très vite, avec un chapitre où nos héros (* quinte de toux fortement sarcastique de Mini-Severus*) vont se rendre dans un endroit que nous connaissons tous en pleine nuit (*sourire sadique de l'auteur, à tel point que Mini-Severus fait deux pas sur le côté en la regardant comme un Dumbledore shouté aux bonbons aux citron*).

Chapitre 30:

Un Duel d'Honneur. Duel mêlant justice, honneur, devoir...vengeance? Non. Pas de Vengeance. Ce n'était pas le propos d'un Duel d'Honneur. Ou rarement alors. Très rarement.

Les Duels d'Honneur n'étaient pas courants. Plus vraiment. En Grande-Bretagne tout du moins. En Empire des Russies par exemple ça l'était beaucoup plus. En France, pour prendre un autre exemple cela dépendait de l'endroit. L'Académie française de Beauxbatons interdisait par exemple toutes sortes de duels hors du cadre des cours, et par opposition celle de Dumstrang qui accueillait la grande majorité des élèves de l'Empire des Russies, les encourageait.

En Grande-Bretagne, ils étaient fort peu courants désormais. En fait depuis le début à peu prés de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Voir même un peu avant. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale peut-être. Et si l'on voulait vraiment pousser la Première. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il restait en Grande-Bretagne peu de sorciers aux regards des siècles passés et des autres communautés.

La Grande-Bretagne avait payé un lourd tribut dans toutes les guerres qu'elles soient uniquement sorcières ou non. Les Deux Guerres Mondiales. Mais aussi celle avec Grindelwald et plus encore celle avec Voldemort.

Les Familles Anciennes particulièrement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir mon propre cas, avec les deux Familles dont j'étais issue. Au début du siècle, il y avait une vingtaine de représentants dans chacune des branches anglaises des Black et des Malfoy présents en Grande-Bretagne. Plus frappant encore était celui des Potter qui comptait le même nombre de membres. James Potter avait peut-être été fils unique, mais son Père Charlus ne l'avait pas été, et il avait eu un certains nombres de cousins et de cousines. Il ne restait qu'Hadrian aujourd'hui en Grande-Bretagne.

Voilà en partie pourquoi les Duels d'Honneur n'étaient plus très courant. Parce qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux ne s'arrêtait qu'à la mort ou aux blessures graves de l'adversaire. L'autre partie était qu'il fallait un motif vraiment valable pour déclencher un Duel d'Honneur. Comme une très grande offense. Et très grande offense, il y avait eu ici.

"Sang de Bourbe, indigne de Magia.". Le premier terme aurait pu justifier un Duel. Pas un Duel d'Honneur mais tout de même un Duel. Mais "indigne de Magia"... On avait tué pour moins que cela. C'était une des pires insultes que l'on puisse énoncer. "Indigne de Magia" dit à un sorcier, revenait à lui dire qu'il était indigne de posséder de la magie, indigne d'être sorcier... Indigne de la vie même. Indigne par son existence même. Même Voldemort n'avait jamais été traité d'"indigne de Magia", pas même de ceux qui avaient quasiment tout perdus par sa faute et/ou sa main.

Traiter Hermione de "Sang de Bourbe" m'avait déjà mis largement en rage. "Indigne de Magia"? Cela avait déclenché une fureur absolue et sans limites en moi. Même face à mon Père en début d'année, je n'avais pas ressenti une telle fureur.

Les mots pour lancer le Défi m'étaient venus tout seuls. Et je ne les regrettais pas. Je ne tuerais pas William. Je savais que j'étais capable de tuer. Pour ça? Peut-être pas. Pas sans me détruire tout du moins. Qui plus est personne ici ne le permettrait. Pas à Poudlard. Pas pour ça. Pas pour une Née-moldue. Mais je pouvais lui donner une leçon d'une telle manière qu'il n'ose plus jamais ne serait-ce que penser à faire du mal à nouveau à Hermione.

William Parkin parvient enfin à sortir de son hébétude stupide et finit par cracher en cherchant à avoir l'air assuré:

-"Comme si j'allais avoir peur d'une sale mioche pourrie gâtée comme toi. Je te relèves ton défi Malfoy."

Pourrie gâtée? S'il savait... Et aucun respect des convenances, du Protocole, et des Lois et Coutumes Ancestrales et Anciennes qui plus est. Une honte vraiment pour quelqu'un venant d'une aussi ancienne Famille. Sans me démonter le moins du monde, j'énonce sans trembler ou ciller:

-"Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Je me détourne de lui avec le plus d'indifférence méprisante que je peux afficher et me mets en marche, passant devant le Professeur MacGonagall sans lui accorder l'aumone d'un regard. Je vins me placer devant le Professeur de Sortilèges, et m'inclinant légèrement, j'énonçais solennellement:

-"Professeur Flitwick, votre qualité de duelliste et d'arbitre est reconnue de même que votre partialité. Vous nous feriez grand honneur en acceptant d'arbitrer ce Duel d'Honneur."

Le choix m'était venu tout naturellement à l'esprit. Comme je l'avais mentionné il avait une grande expérience en tant que duelliste et arbitre, et en tant que Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle, il serait partial envers deux élèves de Gryffondor d'autant plus qu'il était sûrement LE professeur le plus partial de toute l'école et si on allait vraiment loin le seul qui le soit complétement ou presque.

Le petit Professeur me répondit avec un regard brillant, d'un ton au moins aussi solennel que le mien en inclinant légèrement la tête en retour:

-"Ce sera un grand honneur, Mademoiselle Malfoy."

J'inclinais légèrement la tête en énonçant:

-"Je vous remercie pour votre réponse Professeur Flitwick."

Je vins ensuite me placer devant le Professeur de Botanique et énonçais tout aussi solennellement en m'inclinant légèrement:

-"Les Poufsouffles sont la Maison la plus Ouverte et partiale de Poudlard. Vous nous feriez grand honneur vous leur Directrice de Maison qui incarnait les valeurs de cette Maison, que de seconder le Professeur Flitwick dans cet arbitrage."

C'était un choix logique. Les Poufsouffles traitaient tous le monde de la même manière la plupart du temps. Et en ce moment c'était la Maison qui était la moins hostile envers moi en termes de pourcentages. Qui plus est le Professeur Chourave était parfaitement à l'image de sa Maison et elle était intervenu plusieurs fois ses derniers temps pour faire cesser le harcèlement dont nous faisions l'objet. Elle répondit doucement mais solennellement:

-"J'en serais honorée Mademoiselle Malfoy."

J'inclinais la tête légèrement tout en répondant:

-"Je vous remercie pour votre réponse Professeur Chourave."

Courage. Ou plutôt stupidité, manque d'instinct de survie total et folie venez à moi pour me soutenir... Je vins me placer devant le dernier Professeur auquel on aurait pu penser que je choisirais comme Troisième Arbitre et Juge. Je m'inclinais légèrement en énonçant solennellement mais plus lentement:

-"Il est de notoriété publique que vous jugez les Gryffondors tous de la même manière. En tant que Directeur de la Maison Serpentarde, vous nous feriez grand honneur que de seconder le Professeur Flitwick dans cet arbitrage, venant compléter les Directeurs des Maisons hormis la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor qui ne saurait arbitrer ou seconder un arbitrage sur deux élèves de sa Maison dans le cadre d'un Duel d'Honneur, d'autant plus aux vues de certains derniers "événements" dirons-nous..."

Est-ce que j'étais entrain de casser du sucre par les subtilités du langage et des énonciations, sur le dos du Professeur MacGonagall? (...) (...) (...) Absolument! Et aux vues des murmures qui parcouraient la Salle et du regard noir et glacial de la dite Professeur que je pouvais sentir sur moi, la plupart l'avait assez bien compris.

Le Professeur Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite. Me regardant de ses grands yeux sombres, le visage insondable, toujours assis à la Table des Professeurs. Severus Rogue. Encore aujourd'hui je ne parvenais pas à comprendre cet homme ni même à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Le choisir comme troisième Juge et Arbitre aurait pu sembler une action folle et déraisonnable sur un coup de tête.

En réalité... Cela vient du Coeur. Comme si mon Coeur savait que je pouvais...lui faire confiance. Idiot de Coeur. Stupide, irraisonnable, sans aucun instinct de survie, et pathétiquement et affreusement sentimentale.

L'homme brun finit par énoncer d'une voix calme :

-"J'en serais honoré Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Une part de moi hoquette comme le reste de la Salle, alors qu'il accepte. C'est la part de moi qui pensait qu'il allait m'envoyer bouler avant même que j'ai le temps de dire le mot Duel. J'incline un peu plus profondément la tête et il y a une note de quelque chose que je me refuse à identifier alors que je réponds:

-"Je vous remercie pour votre réponse Professeur Rogue."

Puis après un dernier regard, je me détourne et reviens sur mes pas. M'arrêtant à quelques pas de mes Amis, que Neville a informé des teneurs de ce qui se passe et que j'ai déclenché, je commence à me préparer, lui laissant le temps d'organiser ma futur mise à mort. Parce qu'il y a de fortes probabilités qu'Hermione me tue pour avoir déclenché un Duel, qui plus est à son Nom, si Parkin ne le fait pas, ou le Professeur MacGonagall, ou... bref.

J'attache mes cheveux en haute queue de cheval, et retires ma robe, mes collants, et mes ballerines. J'entends des ricanements et des moqueries:

-"Tu enlèves, tes chaussures Malfoy?"

Je les ignores totalement et superbement. Un duel qu'il soit officiel ou non, un combat, demande de la rapidité, de la vivacité, des appuis sûrs, une capacité à se mouvoir au maximum... Les ballerines? "Pas top top" comme dit Hadrian. Et donc on enlève les collants avec. Pour la robe, je pourrais la garder. Si je me servais d'autre chose que de ma baguette, cela me serait même très utile. Mais là en n'utilisant que ma baguette? Autant l'enlever.

Je confie mes affaires à Hadrian qui s'est avancé vers moi et dont le regard n'exprime qu'un soutien sans faille et nul jugement. Celui-ci me chuchota en les prenant:

-"Montres leur Adal."

Montre leur qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, au-delà de tes origines, et de ton âge. J'inclinais la tête et répondais sur le même ton:

-"Comptes sur moi."

Pendant ce temps, les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Rogue installaient l'Aréne du Duel avec l'aide du Directeur Dumbledore. En forme d'ovale, elle faisait 15 mètres en longueur et 7mètres50 en largeur, son pourtour tracé sur le sol, gravé même, en un entrelacs, de runes, de graphes et d'écritures qui s'allumaient un par un au fûr et à mesure des incantations des Professeurs, qui réveillaient et faisaient apparaitre l'Arène qui datait des Fondateurs et qui dormaient dans les pierres de la Grande Salle, ne se dévoilant que quand on l'appelait, les écritures non apparentes le reste du temps.

A l'intérieur de l'ovale, à un bout chacun se trouvait deux autres cercles. Un des deux était entouré d'un motif géant d'Etoiles à Neuf Branches aux couleurs noire et blanche, et l'autre simplement d'un autre cercle de couleur rouge. Le premier m'était destiné, l'autre était pour William Parkin. Les places de l'Accusateur et de l'Accusé.

Car c'est cela également en quelque sorte un Duel d'Honneur. Un Duel judiciaire. Justice pour l'offensé et les siens, justice vis à vis de l'offense et de l'offenseur. Je me souvenais encore des paroles de Grand-Père Cygnus quand il me l'avait expliqué:

-"Un Duel d'Honneur c'est à la fois un Duel pour l'Honneur, un Duel par Devoir, un Duel pour les Siens, un Duel pour la Vengeance parfois et enfin un Duel pour la Justice. Un Duel d'Honneur cela peut-être ces cinq choses à la fois."

Je repousse le souvenir alors que je me détourne complétement d'Hadrian mais également du spectacle du traçage de l'Arène. Jetant un dernier regard tout de même à Albus Dumbledore qui n'a pas protesté quand j'ai lancé le Défi et que je crois même avoir vu retenir le Professeur MacGonagall. Je repoussais cette pensée dans un coin de ma tête. Je m'y pencherais plus tard. J'avais un Duel à mener.

Je m'avances vers Hermione, et m'inclines devant elle en énonçant avec solennité:

-"Me feriez-vous l'honneur Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, de me laisser porter vos couleurs?"

Je vais finir par croire qu'il y a une épidémie aggravée de hoquets dans cette école. Parce qu'ils hoquettent quant même beaucoup. Sûrement que c'est pour les uns (Nés-Moldus, Sang-Mêlés...) de voir une fille demander à une fille de porter ses couleurs dans un Duel quasiment médiéval (même si je ne prête pas attention aux murmures, je peux les entendre, de même que quelques Sang-Purs et Sang-Mêlés bien informés entrain de leur expliquer ce qui se passe), et pour les autres (Sang-Purs, Sang-Mêlés...) de voir une Sang-Pur de deux très anciennes lignées de Ténèbres réputés pour être anti-moldus, agenouillée devant une Née-moldue et lui demandant de pouvoir porter ses couleurs pour un Duel d'Honneur déclenché en son nom.

Le regard d'Hermione... Une part de moi pensait qu'elle serait sûrement fâché de me voir déclencher un Duel qui plus est en son nom. Son regard... Nulle colère. Mais une émotion gigantesque que je me refuses à déterminer à identifier parce que si je le fais, je sais que je vais m'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras, et la serrer jusqu'à ce que l'univers finisse par s'écrouler. Elle énonce d'une voix douce, son regard couleur chocolat incroyablement lumineux et chaud dans le mien bleu roi sombre et froid:

-"J'en serais honorée, Mademoiselle Adal Malfoy."

Je lui souris à mon tour et lentement mets un genoux à terre. C'est drôle. Je ne me suis jamais agenouillée de ma vie. Pas volontairement du moins, et jamais avec respect. Je tends mon poignet gauche. C'est drôle à nouveau. Je trembles à l'intérieur. Pas de peur non mais d'émotion. Et pourtant mon bras ne tremble pas de l'extérieur.

Hermione porte la main à ses cheveux et dénoue lentement son ruban bleu ciel, dénouant ainsi sa tresse et faisant cascader ses cheveux sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle noue son ruban autour de mon poignet gauche, avec soin. Elle énonce avec sa voix qui ne tremble pas, semblable à cet instant à une des plus nobles Dames de l'Ancien Temps:

-"Portez mes Couleurs, Guerrière sous le Regard de Magia, et puisses la Victoire être votre."

Je relèves la tête et plantant mon regard dans le sien, énonces:

-"Je Vaincrais, mon Amie."

Je me relève, lui fais un baise-main et après l'avoir fait, je fais volte-face et m'avance pour entrer dans l'Arène et rejoindre la place qui est la mienne à l'intérieur du cercle, lui même à l'intérieur de l'étoile.

Baudh Alheneb. L'Etoile Aveugle du Jugement (nommée Jugement Aveugle en un ancien dialecte elfique), l'étoile de Blanc parsemée de Noir, l'Etoile Née du Blanc et du Noir. Une Etoile de la Constellation du Lion qui couvait de son Halo l'Etoile Regulus... et l'Etoile Adal.

Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de monde ici, savait que l'étoile au sol, était Baudh Alheneb. Ni même et encore moins, ce qu'elle était par rapport à l'Etoile à qui je devais mon nom. Moi même je n'en savais que peu. Baudh Alheneb était l'une des Etoiles les plus mystérieuses du Ciel après tout.

La pierre devrait sans doute être froide sous mes pieds. Elle ne l'est pas. Elle est tiède, chaude presque. Et elle pulse. Comme un coeur. Un coeur lent et gigantesque. Le Coeur de Poudlard.

Je me tiens droite, seulement vêtue de ma chemise, de ma jupe et de ma cravate, pieds nus, mes cheveux en haute queue de chal, bague et anneau à ma main, chaine avec pendentif et citrine au cou, ma baguette dégainée dans ma main droite, fière et calme. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis prête. Calme. Contrôlée.

Le ruban d'Hermione attaché à mon poignet, bien visible, d'un beau bleu qui n'est pas sans rappeler celui de Serdaigle. Un de ceux que je lui ais offert pour Ostara. Hermione l'adore et le met si souvent, en réalité que son Odeur et sa Magie imprègnent le ruban, ses sentiments chantant et courant le long des fils et des mailles fines et serrée.

J'y puise une force insoupçonnable. Une force qui vient soutenir celle que j'ai déjà et qui soutient déjà elle-même ma volonté. Cette volonté qui fait que je ne bronche même pas alors que William Parkin prend place dans le Cercle à l'autre bout de l'Arène, et qu'il me fixe de ses yeux bleus délavés, avec une méchanceté jouissive qui semble dire qu'il se réjouit à l'avance de m'humilier, de me faire du mal... Il va vite désenchanter.

Les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave, et Rogue ont pris place, les deux derniers encadrant le premier alors qu'ils se tiennent debout sur le côté à ma gauche. Le premier à peu prés au milieu du côté de l'Arène. La seconde au niveau de mon cercle et le troisième au niveau de celui de Zabini.

Les Professeurs ont fait apparaitre quatre gradins, deux très grands qui soulignent les courbes de la longueur de l'ovale, et deux plus petits, les deux bouts. Un autre plus petit est devant un des grands, celui à ma droite. C'est là qu'au milieu de celui-ci est assise Hermione entourée par Hadrian, Neville et le reste de nos amis.

Les 4 grandes Tables ont été mises en recul, disparues pour laisser place à l'Arène. Depuis combien de temps n'y a-t-il pas eu de Duel d'Honneur à Poudlard? Longtemps est une certitude, une certitude immesurable. Le Professeur Flitwick énonce les règles:

-"Victoire au désarmement et à la chute au sol en y restant, de l'un des deux combattant. Pas de mort, de mutilations ou de blessures graves. Aucune magie non autorisée par le Ministère."

Donc pas de magie dite "noire". C'est plus pour les spectateurs que pour moi que le Professeur Flitwick parle ainsi, j'en ai bien conscience et n'en ressens rien de particulier en retour. Il continua:

-"Duel d'Honneur au défi lancé par Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy à William Walter Parkin pour l'honneur d'Hermione Jane Elizabeth Granger, opposant l'Accusateur à l'Offenseur, arbitré par Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Severus Rogue, Professeurs de Poudlard où il se déroule. Commencez le duel à mon décompte: Trois, deux..."

Le Professeur Flitwick n'eut pas le temps de dire "un". Parkin a déjà commencé:

-"Stupéfix!"

Gracieusement, je fis un pas sur le côté et pivotais légèrement le haut de mon corps. Le rayon rouge passa à trois centimètres de moi et alla s'écraser contre les Barrières de l'Arène qui avaient été levées quand nous étions entrés à l'intérieur afin de protéger les spectateurs. Ceux-ci poussèrent des cris indignés devant la tricherie manifeste. Je ne bronchais même pas. Me contentant de lâcher méprisante, lentement:

-"Navrant."

C'est fou comme un simple mot peut avoir autant d'effet. Ca semble le mettre en rage. Il jette un autre sort:

-"Expulso!"

J'évite le rayon d'un autre petit pas. Il lance sort sur sort, criant de plus en plus s'énervant. J'évite toujours petit pas par petit pas. L'esquive est préférable à un bouclier, plus couteux en énergie et qui rend impossible de répliquer tant qu'on le maintient.

Evitant un autre sort hurlé, je me décide à commencer à mon tour:

-"Diffindo."

Le mot est chuchoté. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens criaient les sorts. Comme si ça donnait plus de puissance à ceux-ci. Comme si ils avaient plus de chance de réussir. Ce qui compte, c'est la prononciation, l'avoir bien en tête, la concentration, l'application, l'entrainement... Pas le volume de la voix. Hormis dans les cas comme les invocations.

Mon sortilège vient couper avec une précision chirurgicale sa manche. Juste un petit bout. Juste une petit coupure. Il recule d'un pas, en poussant un cri. Pitoyable. Ca n'a même pas même pas touché sa peau. J'énonce d'une voix douce et froide en lui infligeant une autre coupure qui déchire sa cravate:

-"Juste pour ce que cela soit clair. Ce n'est pas une vengeance. C'est une punition."

La cravate tombe. C'est en suite au tour du blason de Gryffondor sur son coeur. De la robe de sorcier. De mèches de ses cheveux. Le médaillon familial. Je lance sort après sort avec précision et calme. Lui a commencé à paniquer et s'énerver, et il lance sort sur sort en rugissant, des sorts de plus en plus dangereux. Je l'évite par petits pas et torsions de corps.

J'évite un "CONFRIGO" hurlé de toutes ses forces. Un sort dangereux, d'explosion. Un sort que l'on ne jette que dans l'intention de tuer ou de blesser très gravement. J'entends à peine les exclamations autour de l'Arène. Je me contente d'un petit pas à nouveau. Je suis calme, contrôlée. Les mannequins de la Salle d'Entrainement du Manoir Malfoy sont plus redoutables. Neville, Hadrian et Hermione me donnaient plus de fil à retord lors de nos entrainements en duel.

Si c'est là le niveau d'un cinquième année en duel alors notre contrée court bel et bien à sa perte. Je décide de couper court à toute cette mascarade.

-"Glacius."

Le mot est chuchoté comme tous les autres, mais plus bas encore. Il ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Il ne le remarque que trop tard. Quand la glace a déjà emprisonné ses pieds et ses chevilles. Il hurle et jure alors que la glace continue à progresser et va pour essayer de s'en débarrasser d'un sort.

-"Expelliarmus."

Sa baguette vole de sa main et vient accomplir un gracieux arc de cercle pour réattérir dans ma main. Je suis toujours calme et j'ignore le public. Je glisse sa baguette dans ma poche, puis commence à m'avancer doucement pas après pas vers lui. Il essaye de se dégager de la glace mais celle-ci est solide très solide.

Je m'arrêtes devant lui. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Il a arrêté de gigoter pour me regarder. Je lui souris tranquillement. Puis, prenant mon élan, je frappe sa mâchoire droite avec mon poing gauche.

Cela a toute une symbolique que de porter le coup final par un coup de poing plutôt que par un sort ou une arme, dans un Duel d'Honneur. Cela veut dire que je l'estimes indigne, au point de lui refuser la dignité de tomber par la Magie ou l'Arme. Qu'il mérite à peine de tomber frappé par une main. Et cela chaque Sang-Pur, et presque chaque Sang-Mêlé en a conscience dans la Grande Salle. Je viens de l'humilier un peu plus, qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Mon poing percute la mâchoire de William Parkin, et le projette au sol. Normalement du haut de mon 1m28 et de mes 27 kg, face aux 1m78 et 65 kg de Parkins, je n'aurais jamais du pouvoir le projeter ainsi au sol. Mais avec ses pieds collés l'un à l'autre et immobilisés par la Glace ainsi que la force magique que j'avais mise inconsciemment dans mon coup...

William Parkin s'écroule au sol, sa tête heurtant la pierre, le laissant sonné. Durant plusieurs secondes rien ne bouge, rien ne semble respirer dans la Salle. Lentement je ramène ma main et la baisse. Puis, je me détourne du cinquième année.

Je regagnes ma place sans prendre la peine de lui jeter ne serait-ce qu'un bref regard. Méprisante au possible. Le silence est complet dans la Salle. Je salues avec rigidité et correction. Le Professeur Flitwick énonce de sa voix flutée:

-"Le Duel pour l'Honneur est terminée. Mademoiselle Adal Malfoy pour l'Honneur de Mademoiselle Hermione Granger a l'emporté face à Monsieur William Parkin.

La Maison Parkin devra apporter excuses et compensations, à Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, pour l'insulte qui lui a était faite, dans les 15 jours qui viennent, ou la Honte s'abattra sur toute leur Maison.

Que tous entendent ces paroles, et reconnaissent cette victoire, sous le Regard de Poudlard, sous le Regard des Quatre Fondateurs, et sous le Regard de Magia!"

Je salues une main sur le coeur le Professeur Flitwick et énonce les paroles rituelles:

-"Sous le Regard de Magia, je vous remercie de votre jugement et de votre arbitrage, Professeur Fillius Erkard Flitwick de la Maison Flitwick et de la Maison Prima Grindird. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les vôtres, et que vos ennemis tombent devant vous."

J'entends des hoquets autour de nous, de ceux qui ont reconnus les paroles rituelles et le nom des Maisons citées. Trop souvent et trop étaient ceux qui oubliaient que le Professeur Flitwick était à moitié Gobelin, et nombreux étaient ceux qui ignoraient qu'il provenait d'une des Maisons Prima de la Nation Gobeline de Grande-Bretagne soit l'équivalent des plus grandes maisons sorcières.

Le Professeur me rendit le geste approprié en réponse tout en déclarant:

-"Et sous le Regard de Magia, j'accepte vos remerciements Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy des Maisons Malfoy et Black. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les vôtres également, et que votre or coule à flôt."

Je le saluais d'un signe de tête à nouveau et d'un petit sourire. Je me tournais ensuite vers le Professeur Chourave et saluais de la même manière que pour le Professeur Flitwick:

-"Sous le Regard de Magia, je vous remercie de votre jugement et de votre secondage dans l'arbitrage du Professeur Flitwick, Professeur Pomona Elizabeth Helga Chourave, de la Noble Maison Mardan et de la Famille Chourave. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les votres."

Elle me répondit avec une franche inquiétude dans le regard et une lueur qui me fit penser qu'elle hésitait entre m'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie ou me faire câlin (je ne sais pas laquelle des deux options était la plus flippante...):

-"Et sous le Regard de Magia, j'accepte vos remerciements Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy des Maisons Malfoy et Black. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les vôtres également."

Je la remerciais également d'un nouveau signe de tête avec un petit sourire. Puis je me tournais finalement vers le Professeur Rogue. Durant de longues secondes, nous restâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis j'inclinais la tête, la main sur le coeur et récitais:

-"Sous le Regard de Magia, je vous remercie de votre jugement et de votre secondage dans l'arbitrage du Professeur Flitwick, Professeur Severus Tobias Rogue-Prince, de la Famille Rogue et de la Très Noble et Ancienne Maison Prince dont vous êtes le Lord. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les votres."

Hoquettements à nouveau dans la Salle. Le fait que le Professeur Rogue soit un Lord, n'était pas très connu à Poudlard. Je vis un éclair passer dans son regard. Je ne bronchais même pas. C'était ma mini-revanche. Lui lacher ce que Poudlard comptait de filles et de garçons à marier dessus, pour essayer de le séduire et de l'amener à conclure un mariage. Une Mini-Adal fit une danse de la joie avec un ricanement sadique et joyeux dans un coin de ma tête. Le sombre Professeur répondit avec le signe approprié et une légère note sarcastique dans la voix:

-"Et sous le Regard de Magia, j'accepte vos remerciements Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy des Maisons Malfoy et Black. Puisse Magia longtemps encore veiller sur vous et les vôtres également."

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête, avec un petit sourire oh combien faussement innocent. Puis sortant la baguette de Parkin de ma poche, je la tendais au Professeur Rogue:

-"Puis-je vous charger de la baguette de Monsieur Parkin, Professeur? Et de la lui remettre quand vous le jugerez approprié?"

Il l'a prit avec un petit sourire qu'on ne pouvait qualifier que de sadique:

-"Je m'en assurais Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Quelque chose me disait qu'un certain rouquin allait en baver... Je le saluais et le remerciais:

-"Je vous remercie Professeur."

Puis avec un signe de tête et une légère inclinaison de tête:

-"Professeurs, merci pour votre considèraton."

Et me détournant, j'allais où se trouvait mes Amis. Inclinant très légèrement mon buste, je proposais paume vers le ciel ma main à Hermione, après avoir rangainé ma baguette:

-"Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser vous escorter dehors, Mademoiselle?"

Hermione me fit un doux sourire, en y déposant sa main:

-"J'en serais honorée et enchantée Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Je lui souris, et glissant son bras sous le mien, l'escortais hors de la Salle, suivis par nos Amis dans un silence de mort. Le Professeur MacGonagall avait l'air à la fois de s'étouffer avec un fruit pourri et d'imiter la Carpe. Parfait. Je ne jetais pas un regard du côté des Serpentards. Ne voulant croiser ni un regard argenté, ni un regard vert-gris. Pour le premier, je n'avais vraiment pas envie. Pour le second, il attendrait bien demain et notre rendez-vous habituel près des Sombrals.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'on fut à l'abri des regards que je me pliais en deux en tenant ma main avec laquelle j'avais frappé Parkins et qui me lançait douloureusement depuis ce moment, lâchant le bras d'Hermione. Je haletais:

-"Par Helga, je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ma main bandée de blanc (pas d'os brisés, mais des sacrés contusions et une phalange tout de même fêlée, que Mme Pomfresh avait soignée en râlant), posée sur la table à côté de moi, j'ignorais royalement les regards et les murmures. Apparemment vaincre un cinquième année alors qu'on était une première année dans un duel d'Honneur pour une Née-moldue, vous attirait une attention désagréable et manifeste. Au moins, les insultes et les coups en douce dans les couloirs avaient cessés. Neville disait que c'était parce que je faisais trop peur.

Il n'avait peut-être pas tord. Et aux vues des regards des Professeurs, mon action n'avait fait qu'aggravé l'apparente ressemblance entre ma Tante Bellatrix et moi. Le Professeur MacGonagall qui depuis ma tirade, face à elle la nuit où nous avions été surpris après avoir confié Tina aux amis de Charlie, était glaciale avec moi, avait atteint des summuns de regards fixes à mon égard et de distance.

Le Professeur Rogue se contentait de me regarder avec un visage et des yeux impassibles, et curieusement les remarques sur Hadrian et moi avaient baissées. Notamment celles sur le Père d'Hadrian.

Le Professeur Quirell bégayait toujours, mais je remarquais qu'il me jetait parfois de longs regards étranges, avant de se remettre à bégayer. Le Professeur Chourave semblait hésiter entre me faire un câlin et me mettre en thérapie. Le Professeur Sinistra, plissait parfois des yeux en me regardant. Seul le Professeur Flitwick se comportait comme d'habitude avec moi. Et Binns. Mais Binns était Binns.

Quant aux élèves... Je demandais à Fred:

-"Je suis quoi aujourd'hui?"

Il répondit gaiement:

-"Pour certains tu es Salazar Serpentard réincarné, pour d'autres la Fille de Voldemort, des Nés-Moldus ont parlés de "Preux paladin de la Lumière", Hermione et toi vous êtes fiancées en secret, mes félicitations d'ailleurs, tu es l'Héritière de Morgane et de Merlin réunis, et pour d'autres, la Fille du Professeur Rogue..."

Neville s'étouffa à la dernière rumeur, pendant qu'Hermione s'étouffait encore des fiançailles. Hadrian lui articulait perplexe "Fille de Voldemort". Il finit par dire:

-"Ils ont conscience qu'elle a déclenché le duel pour défendre une Née-moldue et que donc les "Salazar Serpentard réincarné", "Fille de Voldemort", et "Héritière de Morgane", ça ne marche pas? Le "Fille de Rogue" encore je peux comprendre vu qu'Adal, imite maintenant son lever de sourcil sarcastique. Le "fiancée à Hermione", par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où ça vient..."

Tournant une page de la Gazette du Sorcier, j'énonçais nonchalante:

-"Ca c'est parce que j'ai porté ses couleurs, et que dans l'imaginaire Moldu, seuls les chevaliers hommes pouvaient porter les couleurs de leur Dame. "

Neville me demanda ayant cessé de s'étouffer:

-"Que dit la Gazette aujourd'hui?"

Je commentais, tout en tournant une nouvelle page:

-"L'équipe Cadette Bulgare a écrasée celle d'Irlande, avec leur étoile montante un certain Victor Krum qui a 14 ans et qui est un attrapeur de génie. Le cours du sang de dragon est encore en augmentation. Apparemment les Gobelins comploteraient en montant de faux vols de leurs coffres dixit le vol du 31 juillet dernier. Amélia Bones a bloqué un nouvel arrêté de Dolores Ombrage la Sous-Secrétaire du Ministre, sur les droits des loup-garous. Ah, et Hermione est la "douce et brillante Née-Moldue qui apaise la noirceur de mon âme de mage noir", et nous vivons une romance passionnelle et interdite digne de Roméo et Juliette..."

Perceval leva un sourcil:

-"Rita Skeeter?"

J'hochais la tête:

-"Rita Skeeter."

Hadrian demanda:

-"Qui est Rita Skeeter?"

J'énonçais légère:

-"Une des plus dangereuses personnes de Grande-Bretagne, avec une des armes les plus redoutables..."

Je finis théâtralement, les Nés-Moldus et les Sang-Mêlés ignorants du Monde Magique suspendus à mes lèvres:

-"La journaliste principale de la Gazette du Sorcier premier journal de Grande-Bretagne et à la botte du Ministère. L'information est une arme extrêmement redoutable, et particulièrement en Grande-Bretagne, où le jeu d'information et de désinformation par la presse, se joue depuis des siècles."

Hermione énonça outrée:

-"Tu veux dire que..."

Je complétais:

-"L'information est manipulée. Bienvenue en Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Quoique l'Angleterre est la plus influencée. L'Ecosse, l'Irlande, et le Pays de Galle, ont d'autres quotidiens en plus de la Gazette du Sorcier, plus objectifs et impartiaux, donc ça change un peu la donne. "

Seamus protesta:

-"Ma Mère dit que la Gazette du Sorcier est une source d'information sûre."

Je lui donnais un coup d'oeil sceptique:

-"Une Source d'information qui pense qu'Hermione et moi sommes fiancées, et que je prépare ma domination du monde. Une Source d'information qui traite le Professeur Dumbledore de génie digne Héritier de Merlin en début d'octobre, et de vieille chévre sénile, la semaine d'après. Une Source d'information qui décrit Hadrian comme une sorte d'Highlander de deux mètres de haut, coureur de jupons et d'une paresse monumentale."

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Hadrian, qui se figea sa tartine de miel à moitié dans la bouche, nous regardant les yeux écarquillés, interrogateur, n'ayant pas suivis les derniers échanges. Seamus énonça:

-"OK. Peut-être pas si sûre que cela, s'ils pensent qu'Hadrian est un séducteur. Il est adorable certes, mais il n'en a même pas conscience. Quant à paresseux... Nan, sûr ça marche pas plus que le "Highlander de deux mètres de haut"."

Neville déclara:

-"Quasiment tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne lisent la Gazette du Sorcier. Le gouvernement de notre Ministre actuel Cornélius Fudge, est spécialisé dans la communication et l'information. Donnez ce qu'il veut au peuple et il restera calme."

Georges compléta en se servant un autre bol de chocolat chaud:

-"Rita Skeeter est mondialement connue pour sa plume acérée, son don pour dénicher les informations croustillantes et son talent pour déformer les choses, et inventer les trois-quarts de ses articles."

Je soupirais tout en continuant à lire:

-"Ce qui me fait penser, que je suis étonnée, de ne pas encore avoir reçu de nouvelles de mes parents ou de ma Famille."

Quand on parle du dragon... Thorn apparut par une des hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle et descendit en piqué pour venir se poser devant moi, une lettre dans son bec. Je soupirais tout en refermant mon exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier:

-"Quand on appelle la Manticore, elle finit toujours par venir..."

Au moins ce n'était pas une Beuglante. Même si j'imaginais mal un membre de ma Famille en envoyer une. Trop public et beaucoup trop honteux. Pour eux. Je décachetais la lettre, après avoir donné un peu de pain perdu à Thorn qui se me mit ensuite à roucouler sous les caresses de Perceval, et la parcourus rapidement. J'étouffais à moitié un petit rire nerveux. Hadrian me demanda:

-"Alors?"

Je fermais les yeux en me pinçant l'arrête du nez entre mes doigts:

-"Tante Walburga me demande pourquoi est-ce que Walter Parkin est encore vivant et énonce qu'elle aimerait bien rencontrer ma "chère amie "Hermione cet été. "

Grand silence. Puis.

-"Adal?"

-"Oui, Hadrian?"

-"Ta Grande-Tante me fait un peu peur."

-"Et encore là, elle se retient. Grand-Oncle Orion doit l'avoir modéré pour éviter que si un Professeur voie cette lettre, les Aurors débarquent au Manoir. Ca mettrait trop de sang sur les tapis, et détacher des tapis d'Orient est compliqué et difficile. "

(...)

-"Adal?"

-"Oui Hermione?"

-"Les Sorciers sont cinglés."

-"Bienvenue en Grande-Bretagne sorcière."


	36. Chapter 31 Mhallaichte

Note de l'auteur:

Voici la review de Guest (toujours anonyme) que je viens de recevoir et qui devait avoir le droit de demander un chapitre bonus:

":Hahaha je viens de lire ta note d'auteur du chap 35 et je me rend compte que je n'avais pas signé! xD

Je viens rectifier ça tout de suite (sans avoir encore lu le chap 35)

Vraiment désolée '

Mais du coup, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée encore pour un chapitre bonus... Si Espe29 en a une je serai ravie de lui laisser la place."

Du coup après un long conciliabule avec Mini-Severus et Mini-Remus, si tu as une idée entre temps n'hésites pas ton droit à un chapitre bonus reste au chaud... Et Espe29, tu as le droit à celui de demander un chapitre bonus pour la 40éme review vu que Guest te cède sa place. Mais Guest garde toujours son droit à un chapitre bonus parce que en cette fin d'année et lendemain de conseil de classe qui m'autorise à khuber (*Danse de la joie sous le regard désabusé de Mini-Severus*), je me sens d'humeur Poufsouffle: généreuse avec ceux qui le sont;)

Pour en revenir à du plus général, j'espère que ce chapitre dans les fins fonds d'un endroit que vous connaissez bien vous plaira. Ah et finalement j'ai bel et bien séparé encore une fois le chapitre en deux chapitre parce que ça faisait vraiment trop...

Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews guest:

A Prox:

Wouah. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux d'émotion en lisant ta review. C'est assurément l'un des plus belles reviews que j'ai jamais reçue. Merci vraiment. Du fond du coeur. En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre également. Bises.

Nefaste:

Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur;)

De prévu avec ce tome là, i tomes. Je sais, on est pas prés d'arriver mais je me mets au défi de le faire et ça me tient vraiment à coeur, surtout que j'ai déjà toute la trame de couchée sur le papier avec des petits ajustements qui se feront en cours, et que j'ai déjà fini des chapitres de çi de là dans les autres tomes.

J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier mon histoire, et je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour ne pas me laisser aller à la vile faute de l'abandon !

Bises.

A Guest Anonyme: Voir la note d'auteur

A Alison:

Merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir que de lire celles que tu postent.

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus.

Pour Walburga et Orion, j'avoue que je m'éclate (surtout avec Walburga).

Pour les protocoles et autres phrases c'est vrai que ça peut semblé très désuet, mais ma vision de la société sorcière de Grande-Bretagne d'après les livres de JKR, et mon imagination, est la vision d'une société très codifiée encore, un peu comme au siècle dernier du 20ème et même plus loin encore!

Si ça t'a fait rire, j'en suis ravie, et je peux te l'assurer: ce n'est pas fini;)

Pour Parkin, bonne mise au point, oui;). Mais on n'a pas finit d'entendre parlé de lui...

J'espère que ce chapitre, te plaira, le prochain ne devrait pas tarder;)

Bises.

Chapitre 30:

Le Lundi 26 mai arriva et avec lui le jour de la Retenue. Oh joie. Un mot reçu par un des Hiboux de l'école chacun nous en informa au petit-déjeuner:

 _"Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures._

 _Rendez-vous avec Mr Rusard dans le hall d'entrée._

 _Prof. M. McGonagall"_

Génial. Fantastique. Mirifique. A en mourir d'extase, de plaisir et de bonheur. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que nous n'aurions pas à récurer les chaudrons du Professeur Rogue. Parce que je n'étais pas sûre que nous y survivions. Au Professeur Rogue, pas aux chaudrons.

Nous étions tous les quatre entrain d'attendre dans le Hall d'entrée, quand onze heures sonna à la Grande Horloge du Château. Draco arriva enfin. Et il n'était pas seul. Blaise Zabini l'accompagnait. Je ne clignais qu'à peine les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, lui? Ce fut Neville qui me chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'approchaient de nous:

-"Il a été surpris à essayer de crocheter un placard de l'infirmerie. Du coup, 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue."

Oh joie. Comme si mon frère ne suffisait pas... Pourquoi est-ce que je sentais tout cela extrêmement mal? Monsieur Rusard arriva avant que nous n'eussions eu le temps de "déclencher les hostilités". Il grogna:

-"Six chenapans de première. Eh bien la récolte a été bonne ces dernières semaines..."

Je le saluais en retenant un sourire amusé devant son air grognon surjoué:

-"Bonsoir Monsieur Rusard."

Il me salua en retour:

-"Bonsoir Mademoiselle Malfoy. Tombée dans les ennuis finalement?"

Je souris un rien coupable:

-"Vraiment désolée de vous causer du travail supplémentaire."

Il sourit:

-"Si vous ne criez pas sur le Professeur MacGonagall ça arriverait moins..."

J'haussais les épaules:

-"J'ai horreur de l'injustice et de l'abus de pouvoir."

Je sentais les regards étonnés des autres sur nous. Neville, Hadrian et Hermione, bien moins que Draco et Blaise, mais tout de même. Ils savaient que je m'entendais bien avec le concierge mais pas à ce point. Il grogna:

-"Pas faux. (Puis reprenant en général). Vu que vous êtes là tous les six, on va y aller."

Disant cela il nous emmena sur le chemin à travers la pelouse vers la Cabane d'Hagrid, après nous avoir fait sortir dehors.

-"Vous allez faire votre retenue avec Hagrid. Il a un petit travail à vous faire faire dans la Forêt Interdite."

La Forêt Interdite? Comme "Interdite"? Comme la Forêt dans laquelle on nous avait formellement interdit d'aller en début d'année? Comme la Forêt oh combien dangereuse et mortelle? Comme la Forêt où j'avais couru et où je m'étais endormie, en début d'année, après la confrontation avec mon Père? Cette Forêt Interdite là? Hadrian marmonna:

-""Vous avez été pris après le couvre-feu, c'est inadmissible alors pour la peine, en punition, vous irez dans la Forêt Interdite, dangereuse et mortelle dans laquelle on va interdit d'aller et cela en plein milieu de la nuit..." Elle est où la logique, là?"

Neville répondit d'un ton fataliste:

-"Logique sorcière anglaise, Harry, logique sorcière anglaise..."

Hermione marmonna:

-"Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sont vraiment cinglés..."

Je renchéris en marmonnement:

-"Je crois que j'aurais même préféré récurer les chaudrons du Professeur Rogue."

Blaise sembla étouffer un ricanement alors que Draco s'effrayait:

-"La Forêt Interdite? Mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller! (Nous levâmes tous les yeux au ciel sans cesser de marcher, même Hermione et même Blaise) Et il y a ..."

Un hurlement de loup au loin. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la lune. Pleine lune. Génial. En pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, par une nuit de pleine lune, six élèves de première année avec un garde-chasse demi-géant sans baguette. Nos chances de survies n'étaient pas très grandes. Draco devait se dire la même chose puisqu'il acheva en déglutissant bruyamment:

-"Des loups-garous."

Monsieur Rusard dit avec un sourire qu'on ne pouvait que qualifier de fourbe et de sadique:

-"Oh il y a bien plus que des loups-garous mon garçon, je peux te l'assurer... Bonne nuit..."

Et il s'en alla après un dernier sourire inquiétant. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant de théâtralité, en cachant un sourire. Nous étions arrivés de la Cabine, où Hagrid nous attendait devant un feu de camps avec Crockdur, après que Monsieur Rusard nous ait planté là. J'essayais de rassurer Hermione qui avait pâli considérablement aux paroles de Draco et de Monsieur Rusard:

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Si loups-garous, il y a dans le coin, soit ce sont des _ásostos_ (Perdus en grec ancien) et dans ce cas-là ils se sont enfermés eux-même, solidement quelque part, soit ce sont des _den eínai alysodeméni_ (non enchainés en grec ancien) et dans ce cas-là ils seront en meutes, et se tiendront à l'écart restant dans le _téménos_ (enclos sacré en grec ancien) de leur _chôra_ (territoire en grec ancien). Et ceux-ci seront situés très profondément dans la Forêt Interdite, trop pour qu'on en ait à s'en inquiéter."

Blaise s'étonna:

-"D'où connais-tu les Lois de la Meute, et les _ásostos_ et les _den eínai alysodeméni_?"

Je me maudis intérieurement. En voulant rassurer Hermione, je m'étais dévoilée en partie. Devant les regards, je haussais les épaules faussement à l'aise et répondais sèchement:

-"Je lis beaucoup."

Le regard vert sombre se troubla un instant. Cependant Blaise doutait encore et il ouvrait la bouche pour me questionner davantage quand Hagrid nous souhaita bonsoir et nous fit nous rassembler autour du feu de camps. Blaise referma la bouche. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux. Puis détournant le regard, nous rejoignimes les autres qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés. Draco énonça d'une voix qui trembla légèrement:

-"Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt."

Je ne pensais pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix... Hagrid répliqua avec un ton féroce qui fit pâlir mon frère un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà avec sa carnation:

-"Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard. Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant."

Ah, en fait si on avait le choix. Soit on faisait la retenue et on restait à Poudlard, soit on ne la faisait pas et on ne restait pas. Techniquement, ça restait un choix. Techniquement. Mon frère chercha à protester encore:

-"Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on m'oblige à…"

Hagrid le coupa abruptement

-"C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore ? A quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. Allez, vas-y !"

Draco ne bougea pas. Il lança un regard furieux à Hagrid, puis baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le faire. Un Malfoy viré de Poudlard? Ca ne s'était jamais vu. Quel déshonneur se serait... Hagrid reprit la parole:

-"Très bien et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les six, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là."

Il nous mena à la lisière de la forêt et nous montra un petit sentier qui entrait dans la Forêt avant de se séparer en trois branches au bout d'un ou deux mètres entre les grands arbres noirs. Un vent léger agita nos cheveux et il me sembla entendre comme des chuchotements étranges et incompréhensibles entre les bruissements des arbres. Je frissonnais légèrement. D'autant plus quand Hagrid nous désigna quelque chose d'argenté au sol de légèrement scintillant qui ressemblait...à du sang.

-"Regardez, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ses souffrances."

Une licorne? Une licorne avait été blessée? Et une autre était morte? Dans la Forêt? Et ils nous envoyaient nous six premiers années avec Hagrid et Crockdur en pleine nuit dans la dite Forêt pour dénicher la licorne blessée sachant que ce qui l'avait blessé se trouvait encore dedans?

Sachant qu'il y avait très peu de choses pouvant blessé une licorne et encore moins pouvant la tuer ça n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Et le "mettre fin à ses souffrances" pas plus. Ils avaient conscience qu'on avait onze ans et qu'à cet âge là la plupart des enfants n'avaient jamais vu réellement de sang? Les seuls qui avaient du voir la mort ici, étaient Hadrian, Blaise et moi, et encore seuls Blaise et moi avions du soit l'infliger soit la voir de manières plus récentes et conscientes qu'Hadrian.

Hermione avait l'air de penser encore une fois mais mentalement uniquement cette fois que les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne étaient vraiment cinglés et faisaient vraiment peur. Quand je disais que c'était une jeune fille pleine de raison, de sagesse et de perspicacité... Draco posa d'une voix tremblante, une question qui pour une fois était très pertinente:

-"Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ?"

Hagrid énonça se voulant sûrement rassurant:

-"Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en trois groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière."

Je le sentais mal, très mal. Et pourtant je n'avais pas les pressentiments quasi prophétiques d'Hermione et j'étais sensée n'avoir absolument aucun instinct de survie... Draco énonça avec force avec un bref moment de courage et d'assurance:

-" Je veux Crockdur avec moi."

Ca devait être les dents qui lui faisaient dire cela. Mais malheureusement pour lui Crockdur était plus du genre bonne pâte pantouflarde au coin du feu qu'autre chose... Hagrid se contenta de lever un sourcil:

-"D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard. Alors, Neville, Hermione et moi, on va d'un côté, Drago, Harry et Crockdur de l'autre, et Adal et Blaise vous prenez le chemin du milieu."

C'était en effet peut-être plus prudent ainsi, s'il voulait absolument séparer les Serpentards. Hadrian aurait tué Blaise et j'aurais tué Draco. Pas que je ne risquais pas de tuer Blaise ou Hadrian de tuer Draco, mais ça se ferait moins rapidement. Qui plus est... Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une autre conversation avec Draco. Pas maintenant.

De plus Neville et Hermione étaient en apparence les moins suceptibles de bien s'en sortir avec les deux Serpentards par rapport à Hadrian et à moi. Je me demandais si Hagrid savait sous sa tignasse apparente de bon naïf, qu'Hermione aurait sûrement enterré Draco ou Blaise quelque part dans la Forêt et que Neville les auraient changés en arbre ou autre plantes, s'il les avaient mis avec l'un des deux. Qui sait...

-"Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention."

D'accord... "Allez y les enfants, allez gambader en pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite trouver une Licorne, avec la chose qui l'a blessé et qui en a déjà tué une, sûrement encore dedans avec pleins d'autres dangers mortels, alors que vous êtes des premières années et que vous n'avez que vos baguettes. Et s'il y a un problème lancez des étincelles, pour avertir toute la Forêt où vous vous trouvez comme si la lanterne ne l'aura pas fait, d'accord? "

Hadrian avait l'air de vouloir se taper la tête contre un tronc d'arbre, Neville était désabusé, Hermione semblait hésiter à pousser un rire hystérique, Draco était plus pâle que jamais, Hagrid n'avait pas l'air inquiet plus que ça, Crockdur bavait allégrement, et Blaise était aussi joyeux et nonchalant que s'il se rendait à un pique-nique estival. (...) On était vraiment foutus.

Hermione et Neville partirent avec Hagrid sur le chemin de droite, et Hadrian, Crockdur et Draco tenant une lanterne sur celui de gauche. Blaise tenant une lanterne et moi restâmes seuls à l'embranchement. Nous nous regardâmes en chiens de faïences de longues secondes.

Blaise Zabini. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts de ma main, le nombre de nos "conversations". 1. Le Poudlard Express où je l'avais littéralement descendu et où il avait fui. 2. Je lui avais prêté un parchemin en cours de Métamorphose. 3. Ce matin durant la période "Tina". (...) et c'était tout. Les affrontements verbaux "Team Draco/Team Hadrian" ne comptaient pas vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit... Même s'il avait toujours été assez bredouillant et déstabilisé devant moi pour des raisons inconnues, il restait dangereux. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il restait l'Héritier de la Branche Anglaise Zabini, fils de Maria Zabini née Kirdian et de Romulus Zabini, de la Famille Zabini aussi Familia d'Italie soit une des Sept Familles de la Mafia dite "Magique" d'Italie. Il avait sans le moindre doute était très soigneusement formé sous et par la Loi de la Dague et de la Torche, deux des Symboles Primordiaux des Sept Familia d'Italie, qui remontait à l'Antiquité, provenant de Rome et s'étant chacune formée sur une des Sept Collines de Rome.

Quelle Famille était liée à quelle colline, cela était un secret très bien gardé. Tout comme quasiment tout à leur sujet. Si j'en savais autant dessus comme sur les loups-garous c'était parce que je tenais cela d'Eran. Tout comme mes quelques mots d'italien et de grec ancien. Eran avait grandi en Russie. Mais sa Lignée ne venait pas que de là...

Il finit par briser le silence, ses yeux vert jaguar rendus sombre par la nuit alors qu'il tenait la lanterne:

-"Allons nous passer la nuit à nous regarder ainsi? Non que cela me déplaise..."

Je répliquais calme:

-"Mais après toi Zabini, je t'en prie. Tu portes après tout notre source de lumière."

Il sourit dévoilant des dents d'un blanc qui tranchait avec sa peau sombre, que la nuit assombrissait davantage encore:

-"C'est bien parce que je suis "gentil", hein..."

Je lâchais sèchement:

-"Zabini, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, nous avons une licorne blessée à retrouver, et ce qui l'a blessé doit encore trainer par ici. Or il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui puissent réussir à blesser une licorne et nous sommes particulièrement vulnérables ainsi éclairés par cette lanterne. Epargnons nous tous deux ces petits jeux, et faisons avec le fait que nous devions travailler tous les deux ensemble, sans que cela nous plaise particulièrement à l'un comme à l'autre."

J'avais haussé très légèrement le ton de mon chuchotis mais pas tant que cela. La lumière nous rendait déjà assez repérable. Blaise me regardait impassible en apparence désormais. Yeux bleu roi dans yeux vert jaguar, nous restons ainsi quelques secondes. Puis Blaise demanda:

-"Comment t'en sors tu, en combat, hors duel d'honneur?"

Je répondis:

-"Je me débrouilles."

Il demanda encore:

-"En travail d'équipe?"

Je souris froidement:

-"Tout dépend de l'Equipe et de sa bonne volonté."

Il inspire:

-"OK."

Il énonce ensuite:

-"Je suis gaucher, et je te sais droitière même si avec des tendances ambidextres comme moi. Je te proposes qu'on avance côte à côte, ton côté gauche et mon côté droit l'un à côté de l'autre. Je surveilles plus l'avant et toi l'arrière. Ca te va?"

J'hoche la tête après quelques secondes:

-"Cela me convient."

Blaise sourit:

-"Bien. (Reprenant un ton joyeux et enthousiaste). Et maintenant gente damoiselle, allons donc braver les dangers de la Forêt Interdite dans cette noble quête."

Levant les yeux au ciel, je l'entrainais avec moi, sur le chemin du milieu, prenant tout deux avec un naturel un rien effrayant la formation proposée par Blaise. Je tendais mes Sens au maximum, cherchant une trace qui pourrait rappeler celle d'une Licorne, tout en essayant de faire abstraction de l'Odeur de Blaise (Fèves de Cacao, Onyx et Bayou). Je m'arrêtais soudain, en disant:

-"Là."

M'accroupissant, j'écartais une feuille, révélant une tâche argentée. Blaise s'accroupit avec la lanterne, et je me redressais légèrement pour faire le guet. Il énonça après quelques secondes:

-"Le sang a déjà commencé à sécher. Elle a du passé par ici, il y a deux-trois heures environ. Elle courrait, ça se voit à la disposition des tâches."

Des compétences de pisteur. Normal, pour un membre d'une des Sept Familia Roma. J'observais le terrain autour et me figeais en détectant une Odeur: Lac souterrain, Laurier et Venin de Basilic. Une Odeur Familière sans que je parvienne à me souvenir d'où je l'avais déjà senti. Une Odeur appartenant à un humain... Mais un humain bizarre, dont la Trace faisait comme des sursauts parasites très désagréables à mes Sens. Mais ça le dire à Blaise, n'était pas une option. Quelque chose attira mon regard:

-"Zabini, regardes."

Il se releva et vint près de moi. Je lui montrais le fil de tissus d'un violet pourpre accroché à l'écorce d'un pin, dont la couleur titilla mon esprit et ma mémoire sans que cela soit concluant. L'Odeur de Lac souterrain, de Laurier et de Venin de Basilic s'accrochait à ce fil. Blaise lacha en un souffle:

-"Ca, ça n'appartient ni à Hagrid, ni à Draco, ni à Potter, Granger, ou Londubat."

Je réfléchissais à voix haute:

-"Qui va sinon dans la Forêt? Le Professeur Rogue pour des ingrédients, des élèves de 5éme, 6éme et 7éme années dans certains cours... Ca ne peut cependant appartenir à l'un d'eux, ça ne ressemble ni à leurs robes ou à l'uniforme."

Blaise examina l'écorce:

-"Elle est un peu arrachée. Le bois n'est pas asséché. Ca date de 2-3 heures..."

Nous finîmes en nous regardant pâles:

-"Comme le sang de la licorne."

Blaise lâcha en un souffle:

-"Putain..."

J'énonçais, glacée:

-"Ce qui chasse la licorne. C'est humanoïde..."

 _Mhallaichte._ Des Chasseurs de Licorne. Tuer une Licorne, était un des crimes les plus effroyables du monde magique. On appelait ces Chasseurs, des Mhallaichte. Maudits en gaélique. Ils étaient extrêmement dangereux car il fallait l'être pour réussir à rattraper et à tuer une licorne, elles que même les loups-garous ne rattrapaient pas à la course... Je lâchais d'une voix que j'essayais d'empêcher de trembler:

-"Il faut retrouver et prévenir les autres. S'il y a un Mhallaichte dans la Forêt, alors il ne s'embarrassera pas pour écarter quiconque se trouvera sur son chemin et aucun de nous ne fait le poids."

Blaise lâcha:

-"Londubat et Granger sont avec Hagrid, un demi-géant devrait pouvoir résister un peu, un Mhallaichte ne les attaquerait pas en premier..."

Nous nous regardâmes avec un même regard exprimant la même idée horrifique: mais deux premières années seuls si. Et si les traces dataient de 2-3 heures pour notre part... Au même moment nous entendîmes un cri de terreur non loin, sur notre gauche. Je reconnus immédiatement la voix alors que ma Magie réagissait de même que le Lien: Draco!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je suis entrain de courir avant même de le réaliser. J'entends Blaise m'appeler tout en m'emboitant le pas. Je n'y accorde aucune importance. Draco et Hadrian sont en danger. Je ne sais pas si c'est le Mhallaichte ou autre chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont menacés.

Je débouche dans une clairière entourés de pins massifs, atterrissant dans une scène plus qu'étrange et effrayante. La licorne, corps argent et blanc au sol l'encolure ensanglantée, à l'autre bout. Draco reculant en trébuchant lanterne à la main. Hadrian tombé au sol entre des racines, baguette levée. Et une Ombre, noire enveloppée d'une cape et semblant pourtant sans substance, dressée au dessus de lui.

-"Flamio!"

Le sort s'échappe de ma bouche. Des flammes bleu roi et rouge sang s'échappent de ma baguette, et volent au-dessus d'Hadrian pour s'écraser contre l'Ombre qui recule avec un sifflement strident. Un autre sort vole par dessus mon épaule sur la silhouette alors que j'entends Blaise crier:

-"Diffindo!"

Sort de Coupure. Hadrian lance un sort depuis le sol:

-"Expelliarmus!"

Je suis en avant, dans la clairière désormais, et je relance un sort, me plaçant devant Hadrian, en profitant que l'Ombre ait reculé sous nos sorts, qui semblent cependant lui faire le même effet que des piqures de mouches:

-"Glacius!"

Pas plus la glace que le feu ne semblent faire effet. L'Ombre siffle et fait un large geste du bras. J'ai le souffle coupé, alors que c'est comme si un poing invisible me percutait en plein plexus, me projetant prés d'Hadrian sur le dos, au sol.

L'Ombre se rapprocha évitant un autre Diffindo de Blaise, et se pencha vers nous...

-"Confrigo!"

Le sort percuta avec une force impressionnante l'Ombre, la repoussant plusieurs mètres en arrière avec un cri suraigu de douleur. Me redressant je jetais avec Hadrian un autre sort en coeur:

-"Flamio!"

Le sort de Blaise suivit dans le même temps:

-"Expulso!"

L'Ombre recula encore, poussa un autre cri suraigu avant de faire volte-face et de voler hors de la clairière à toute vitesse. M'asseyant sur le sol, je vérifiais brièvement d'un coup d'oeil qu'Hadrian allait bien. Puis je me retournais, toujours assise. Vers la personne qui avait lancé le Confrigo. Draco. Il se tenait là le bras tendu, tenant sa baguette, haletant et tremblant, pâle.

Son regard gris pâle vint croiser le mien. Nous nous regardions comme hypnotisés, hors du temps. Le monde n'existait plus autour de nous. Tout s'effaçait. Ne laissant plus que l'autre en face de nous. Draco avait laissé retomber lentement son bras et j'avais fait de même, sans que l'un ou l'autre nous ne nous en apercevions ou que nous n'en tenions compte. Seul comptait l'autre. L'autre en face de nous.

-"Elle est encore en vie!"

Le cri d'Hadrian brisa ce moment. Arrachant mes yeux de ceux argentés à cet instant de mon Jumeau, je les posais sur mon meilleur ami qui s'était précipité au chevet de la Licorne, et qui venait de pousser ce cri. La teneur de ses propos me frappa soudain de même que leur compréhension. En vie. La Licorne était encore en vie.

J'étais debout avant même de m'en apercevoir, et à genoux au côté d'Hadrian prés de la magnifique créature avant même de le réaliser. Je ne perçus qu'à peine Blaise et Draco nous rejoindre presque simultanément, alors que je lançais déjà un sortilège de diagnostic que j'avais lu dans le livre offert par les Filles à Yule. J'essayais de garder mon sang-froid. Plus facile à penser qu'à réaliser.

Hadrian énonça d'une voix ferme:

-"Vous connaissez les formules de soin pour la régénération de sang, et la cicatrisation des tissues? C'est le moment de s'en servir. Maintenant!"

Je tendais ma baguette au-dessus de la plaie et me mis à palsomnier en même temps qu'Hadrian, et que Draco et Blaise qui s'étaient exécutés sans broncher ou s'indigner. L'heure n'était pas à la querelle ou à l'orgueil. La vie de la Licorne était en jeu. Car si comme l'avait dit Hadrian elle était encore en vie, elle l'était cependant à peine, et continuait de se vider de son sang sur le sol de la Forêt.

La Licorne laissa échapper une douce plainte, une petit hennissement, le premier vrai son que nous lui entendîmes, et ce fut aussi déchirant que le cri de détresse d'un nouveau-né. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. Je m'arrêtais de palsiomnier et vint poser ma main sur son pelage pour essayer de l'apaiser:

-"Ca va aller, ça va aller..."

 _-" Ca va aller Malen'kiy kot. Je te promets que ça va aller. Tu vas sortir d'ici vivante, je te le promets. Tu vas revoir la lumière du jour, sentir le vent sur ton visage à nouveau et courir pieds nus une fois encore sur la terre de chez toi. Je te fais la promesse que ça va aller. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici... Je te le promets."_

La voix d'Eran dans ma mémoire, et ce moment, si semblable par certains côtés à celui-là. Les larmes sont plus fortes tout d'un coup, et je me sens légèrement trembler. Pas maintenant. Je dois rester concentrée sur la Licorne. Pas sur le Passé. Pas sur Eran. Sur ce qui vit encore. Alors qu'Eran est mort.

Steppes hivernales sous la Pleine Lune, Loukhoums, et Veste de Cuir. L'Odeur m'enveloppe. Surgie de ma Mémoire? Ou de mon Imagination? Comme cette Voix familière qui me donne envie de m'effondrer, alors qu'elle chuchote à mon oreille:

-"Continues _Malen'kiy kot_. Elle a besoin de toi. Tu peux le faire. A vous quatre vous pouvez la sauver. Alors bats toi. Bats toi _Malen'kiy kot._ "

Je caressais avec douceur, l'encolure de la Licorne, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'une force et une détermination nouvelles s'élevaient en moi. Je chuchotais:

-"Guéris. S'il-te-plait guéris."

Hadrian palsomniait toujours au dessus de la plaie et je continuais de même avec Blaise et Draco. La vie de la Licorne était en jeu. Je sentais nos quatre Magies se mêler de même que leurs Odeurs, Foudre, Tarte à la mélasse et Lys pour Hadrian, Féves de Cacao, Onyx et Bayou pour Blaise, et s'entremêlant, plus encore, beaucoup plus encore conséquence du Lien des Jumeaux, Parchemin neuf, Eau de Cologne et Granny Smith pour Draco et pour moi, Pomme Granny Smith, Velours, et Tempête de Feu.

Petit à petit les chairs se refermèrent, la poitrine de la Licorne se souleva plus fortement, son souffle se faisant plus présent et régulier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de la boucherie qu'avait été le cou de la Licorne et qui avait failli me faire rebasculer LA-BAS, et faire une Crise. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus sous mes doigts que le poil soyeux et doux, plus doux que tout, sur la chair d'une tiédeur étrangement à la fois fraiche et brulante.

J'arrêtais de palsiomnier alors qu'un oeil sombre se fixait dans les miens. J'arrêtais de respirer, de penser. Ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux n'avait pas d'âge. C'était... Enorme. Gigantesque. Comme si tout un univers avait été contenu dans cet oeil. Un univers comme sur les illustrations du livre d'Hermione sur l'astronomie moldue avec les grands ensembles de galaxies. Des milliers, des millions, des milliards, des milliards de milliards, une infinité d'étoiles dans cet oeil qui me regarde.

Je me sens mise à nue face à cet oeil. Minuscule. Jeune. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il me semble, je me sens comme l'enfant que mon âge dit que je devrais être. Il me semble entendre une voix murmurer dans mon esprit:

-"Enfant de Wyllt."

Puis elle détourne son regard de moi et va pour se relever. C'est Draco qui me tire en arrière, pour qu'elle ne nous heurte pas, alors que je suis encore trop sonnée pour bouger. Un instant je me laisses la faiblesse de rester dans ses bras qu'il a refermés autour de moi.

Depuis combien de temps Draco et moi ne nous sommes nous pas touchés? Réellement je veux dire. Hormis quand je l'ais bousculé en début d'année et que je l'ai attrapé par le col pour le trainer hors de la Grande Salle pour parler. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Avant l'Endroit? Ce serait exagéré les choses...non?

Quoi qu'il en soit, durant quelques secondes, je me laissais à être faible. A oublier. A m'abandonner juste un peu à ces bras autour de moi qui m'enserrent tout comme l'Odeur de Parchemin Neuf, d'Eau de Cologne, et de Granny Smith et la Magie de Draco. Je me laisser aller à profiter de l'étreinte de mon Jumeau.

Et durant un instant même, je pensais à rouvrir le Lien. A retrouver réellement ce Lien incroyable liant mon Frére et moi, à mêler à nouveau nos Esprits, nos Âmes et nos Magies comme avant l'Endroit. Un Instant j'eus cette faiblesse et Magia sait que je vacillais, que je vacillais vraiment que je faillis le faire.

J'en avais tellement envie! Ma Magie, mon Âme, mon Esprit même le réclamaient. Mon Frère. Mon Jumeau. Mon Semblable. Mon Autre Moi-Même. Mon Double. Mon Egal.

 _"Cries petit oiseau. Cries. Souffres. Appelles donc ton Jumeau par votre Lien. Il a déjà sa Cage de réservé. C'est si facile de piéger des Jumeaux. Votre Lien est une telle faiblesse..."_

Voix de mon passé, pas SA Voix mais une des Voix. L'instant est brisé. Je quitte les bras de Draco. Deux pas. Deux petits pas en avant. Quel gouffre, je sens dans mon dos, à nouveau entre lui et moi.

Je reportais mon attention sur la Licorne. Elle se tenait là à quelques pas, nous faisant face et nous regardant de ses yeux sombres parsemés d'étoiles qui m'en rappelèrent d'autres. Plus magnifique et vivante que jamais. J'entendis Blaise lâcher dans un souffle:

-"Magnifico..."

Si j'avais encore eu ma voix, sans doute aurais-je lâché quelque chose de semblable. Je sentis Hadrian se glisser à côté de moi et après une seconde Draco faire de même de l'autre côté. Ma baguette dans la main, je ne voulus tourner le regard ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que je voie du coin de l'oeil, Hadrian se frotter sa cicatrice qui était rouge et gonflée. Je lui demandais dans un murmure:

-"Ta cicatrice?"

Sur le même ton:

-"Douloureuse quand cette chose était là."

Mon sang se glaça. Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit. La Licorne venait de bouger. Pour être exact. Elle s'avança vers nous. Les Licornes sont parmi les êtres les plus purs qui soient et la croyance populaire même chez les Sorciers est qu'elles ne s'approchent que des jeunes filles. C'est faux.

C'est la pureté qui l'attire, pas celle de la virginité non, une autre pureté. Celle des enfants particulièrement. Parce que rares sont les enfants à avoir les mains tachées de sang. Elle s'arrête devant Blaise. Lentement, incline la tête et vint le toucher du bout de sa corne.

Je retiens mal un hoquettement silencieux. Elle le bénit. Elle le bénit par le Toucher de sa Corne. Rare sont les Sorciers qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir reçu la Bénédiction d'une Licorne. Nous sommes réellement entrain de vivre un événement unique. Et l'expérience doit être unique également pour Blaise au vu de sa tête figée en une expression de surprise, d'émerveillement, d'incrédulité, de fascination, et d'une certaine... crainte? Ou plutôt une horreur sacrée. Celle que l'on éprouve fasse à un Être qui nous dépasse en tout point. La même horreur sacrée que l'on doit éprouver face à un dieu descendant des cieux.

Elle finit par se détourner de Blaise et s'avance ensuite vers Draco. Je le sens frémir et hoquetter alors que la Corne le Touche. La Main d'Hadrian vient presser ma main brièvement alors que je ne peux regarder la Magnifique Créature qui Bénit à son tour mon Jumeau.

Elle s'attarde un peu plus longuement sur Draco. Son Héritage Veela sans doute. Ou peut-être quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qu'a mon Frère et que j'ignore. Tout comme j'ignorais qu'il puisse vouloir me sauver la vie, qu'il ne fuit pas en abandonnant Hadrian ou moi face à un Mhallaichte... Je réalise que j'ignore tant de choses sur mon Frère en réalité.

La Licorne finit par se détourner de lui à son tour reculant d'un pas et se décalant, tandis que je retiens mon souffle... Elle vient se positionner devant Hadrian. J'ai l'impression qu'une pierre vient de tomber dans mon estomac. C'est donc ainsi...

Je suis tellement couverte de sang, tellement détruite, tellement impure... Monstrueuse... Que même mon statut d'enfant n'influe pas la Licorne, qui se détourne de moi. Je me sens glacée. Je me savais monstre. Mais pas à ce point.

Un souffle léger caresse mon visage. Ce n'est qu'en les rouvrant que je m'aperçois que j'avais fermé les yeux. Mon coeur presque mort fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle était là! La Licorne. Devant moi. Me regardant. Son souffle me caressant alors qu'elle me fixait de ses grands yeux univers.

Elle me frôla de sa corne.

Durant ces quelques secondes où sa corne me toucha... Ce fut comme quand Hermione, Neville, Hadrian ou Perceval me serraient dans leurs bras, qu'ils mes souriaient... Comme si je méritais de vivre. Que j'en avais le droit. Comme si je méritais, comme si j'avais le droit... D'être heureuse. Heureuse et vivante. Alors que tant étaient morts LA-BAS. Qu'Eran était mort LA-BAS. Parce que je n'avais pas été assez forte. Que j'avais été trop faible. Durant ces quelques secondes, je crus presque que j'en avais le droit...

Puis.

Je lachais un sanglot silencieux alors qu'elle reculait. Voulus tendre la main pour la frôler, ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de ne pas partir, de ne pas me laisser... Voulus. Je ne le fis pas. Je restais là. Me sentant plus seule et glacée que jamais.

Un instant elle était là. Puis faisant volte-face, elle disparut en deux trois bonds dans la Forêt Sombre, éclair d'argent-blanc, ses sabots frôlant à peine le sol alors qu'elle semblait voler. Nous restâmes immobiles sans respirer me semble-t-il un long moment. Secondes, minutes, heures? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Le souffle coupé par cet instant que nous venions de vivre, un de ces instants uniques qui arrivaient tous les un ou deux siècles.

Puis.

Un bruit de cavale se fit entendre. L'instant se brisa. Nous nous retournâmes, baguette levée, prêt à affronter le prochain danger. Un bruit dans les hauts buissons... Et l'auteur du bruit, entra dans la clairière.


	37. Chapter 32 Mars et Minerve

Note de l'auteur:

En ce jour du 75éme anniversaire du débarquement de Normandie, souvenez-vous. J'y ais particulièrement pensé en écrivant ce chapitre et vous verrez plus particulièrement à quels passages. Aux soldats qui ont débarqués (Américains, Canadiens, Britanniques, Français...) sur les plages, par les airs, aux civils qui ont payés également le prix en ce jour et dans les mois qui ont suivis durant la Bataille de Normandie, merci. Une pensée également aux soldats allemands car après 75 ans, il y a un pardon qui doit se faire. Souvenez vous. Et cela pour que jamais cela ne se reproduise.

Si ce message gêne les lecteurs, en indigne d'autres car ils penseraient que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour de telles choses, je déclarerai qu'écrire, c'est également se souvenir. Et qu'il y a dans Harry Potter certains parallèles troublants avec des évènements passés. Aussi je m'excuse si cela en gêne certains, mais cela me tenait à coeur. Car écrire, c'est se souvenir et en ce 6 juin 2019, peut-être est-ce encore plus important que jamais de le faire.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

Remerciements reviews, followers et favorites:

victoria leanansidhe: Merci à toi d'avoir followé cette histoire, de l'avoir mise en favorite, et moi aussi en tant qu'auteur. J'espère que la suite te plaira, n'hésites pas à laisser une review surtout!

DawnEcho: Merci de suivre cette histoire et de l'avoir mis en favoris;) N'hésites pas à reviewer et j'espères que tu aimeras la suite des aventures d'Adal & Co;)

espe29: Merci beaucoup pour ta review... qui m'a quasiment fait pleurer ! (*Cookies entrain de pleurer sur son clavier avec un paquet de mouchoirs tellement elle est émue, pendant que Mini-Remus et Mini-Severus secouent la tête en la regardant désabusée*). Peut-il y avoir plus belle review que celle qui vous dit qu'elle/il est heureu(x)(se) tant qu'elle/il vous lit? (* Mini-Severus lève les yeux au ciel*).

Pour Adal et Draco, leur relation n'a pas finie d'être compliquée et tortueuse avec des hauts et des bas. Rien n'est jamais simple avec des Malfoy et des Black, et encore moins avec des Black-Malfoy, et encore moins avec Adal et Draco Malfoy-Black!

Pour le chapitre bonus, si une idée te vient n'hésites pas quant même, ça me fera plaisir de l'écrire, même si l'idée te vient dans six mois!

Merci encore pour te review, bises, et que la Force... (*Mini-Severus mettant une claque derrière la tête de l'auteur qui couine:"Ah oui mauvais univers, sorry..."*) que Magia sois avec toi!

(PS: On m'informe par oreillette que Mini-Remus et Mini-Severus sont en pleines délibérations sur ta proposition d'autel à la gloire d'Adal;))

Alison: Alison/Anonyme-Pas-Si-Anonyme-Foutu-Site-Qui-Bugue, je te salue et te remercie pour toutes tes reviews!

Pour Draco et Adal, sorry mais ces deux là n'ont pas fini de se faire souffrir l'un et l'autre, et eux-mêmes. Il y aura des hauts et des bas dans leur relation mais il y aura (pas dans ce tome, sorry) des petits moments "tendres" entre ces deux-là dans les prochains tomes je le promets... et des moments beaucoup moins "tendres" malheureusement pour ces deux-là...

Pour le passé d'Adal, c'est vrai que c'est un vrai puzzle et je dois faire attention à en mettre juste comme il faut dans chaque chapitre en ce qui concerne les révélations, et à ne pas me perdre non plus. Petit à petit il se dévoilera, et si tu as été triste pour Draco et Adal, je suis désolée mais tu le seras encore plus, bien plus quand toute la vérité sera dévoilée...

Sur une note plus joyeuse, parlons de notre Italien/Anglais/Serpentard préféré... Blaise, ah, Blaise... Il sera de plus en plus présent (notamment dans le chapitre 33) et dans les prochains tomes, car j'ai décidé de le faire rejoindre Théodore dans le Club des Serpentards intéressants mystérieux et dangereux à qui Adal a affaire. Le faire s'entendre avec Adal, ça rien n'est moins sûr, car la rencontre entre les caractères de ces deux là est... explosif!;)

Encore merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira et à très vite!

Chapitre 32: (non corrigé, sorry)

 _Un bruit de cavale se fit entendre. Nous nous retournâmes, baguette levée, prêt à affronter le prochain danger. Un bruit dans les hauts buissons... Et l'auteur du bruit, entra dans la clairière._

Bleu et Or pâle. Ce sont les deux premières choses qui me viennent à l'esprit. De ses yeux, et de ses cheveux et de son poil. Puis: une sagesse et une intelligence qui ne semblent pas être terrestres. Qui ont quelque chose...des étoiles dans le ciel. La chose suivante, la quatrième: Un Centaure.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en vois un. J'en ai déjà vu galopper au loin, dans les Forêts prés du Manoir, et parfois s'arrêter au loin pour me regarder comme je les regarde. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un de si prés.

Les Centaures, ces Êtres oh combien mystérieux et imprévisibles, peuple de Guerriers et de Sages, qui déchiffraient les échevaux du Destin dans la Lecture des Astres mais aussi du reste de la Nature, indomptables et fiers, qui ne suivaient d'autres Lois que la leur, malgré les tentatives du Ministère anglais pour essayer de les contrôler et des les assujettir.

Je sens haleter silencieusement Hadrian, assurément émerveillé. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un Centaure autrement que dans un livre. Blaise énonce doucement et solenellement d'une voix qui résonne pourtant dans la Clairière:

-"Salutation à vous, Enfant du Destin. Une Etoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre."*

Blaise connaissait les Anciennes Salutations. Je n'étais pas si surprise que cela. Plus maintenant. J'avais sous-estimé Blaise Zabini, et je m'en étais rendu compte avant même que nous ne pénétrions vraiment dans la Forêt. Restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point, j'avais été aveugle et arrogante...

Le Centaure répondit d'une voix douce:

-"Salutations à vous, Enfants des Hommes et de Magia. Une Etoile brille sur l'heure de notre rencontre. Mars et Minerve brillent fort ce soir. Mon nom est Firenze de la Tribu de Chiron."

Chiron? Je me souvenais que les Centaures se répartissaient en différentes Tribues qui portaient le Nom de Centaures s'étant particulièrement illustrés et ayant fondés les dites Tribues après ce que les Centaures appellaient le Grand Bouleversement. Mais je n'en savais pas plus car les Centaures étaient un Peuple très secret et qui n'appréciait pas vraiment les humains, sorciers compris. Blaise déclara en inclinant légèrement la tête:

-"Mon nom est Blaise Zabini. Et voici mes compagnons, Draco et Adal Malfoy et Harry Potter. Nous sommes élèves de Poudlard."

Le Centaure fronce les sourcils briévement et murmure pensif:

-"Des élèves de première année de Poudlard en pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, repoussant un Mhallaichte et sauvant la vie d'une Licorne..."

Que – ? Continuant, Firenze énonca d'une voix douce:

-"Que voilà de singuliers enfants, réunis en un singulier endroit, en un singulier instant et avec de singulières actions. "

Son regard passa sur chacun d'entre nous et il énonca:

-"Un Enfant au Nom de Dragon portant l'Héritage du Peuple Argent, au Coeur douloureux par l'Incompréhension. Un Enfant sous le Signe de la Dague et de la Perception, qui ignore son Héritage. Un Enfant Marqué par le Destin lui-même, qui n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et dont le combat ne fait que commencer. Et une Enfant Brisée par l'Avidité de l'Homme, Déchirée en deux, portant le Nom de l'Etoile Ensanglantée du Lion, qui se dissimule sous un Voile."

Je me glaçais comme les trois autres, alors que les paroles résonnaient dans la clairière. L'Enfant au Nom de Dragon c'était forcément Drago. Blaise était celui qu'il avait regardé en second, et donc l'Enfant sous le Signe de la Dague et de la Perception. Hadrian était l'enfant Marqué par le Destin même. Puisque j'étais l'Enfant portant le Nom de l'Etoile Ensanglantée du Lion. Adal était l'étoile qui se trouvait prés de celle de Regulus dans la constellation du Lion. Quant au caractère "ensanglanté"...

Le centaure énonca soudain:

-"Harry Potter, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes?"

Hadrian bien que surpris comme nous tous, répondit tout de même à ce qui aurait été une brusque et étrange question pour quiconque n'étant pas Centaure, ce peuple parlant par énigmes et phrases mystérieuses:

-"Non. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue."

J'échangeais un regard avec Blaise. Lui et Draco comme moi en connaissions l'usage. La raison principale avec les cornes qui faisait que les Mhallaichte existaient. Je me frottais les bras de mes mains, le regard légèrement absent, ne parvenant pas à cesser de trembler légèrement. J'avais froid. Si froid...

-"Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite."

La voix d'Hadrian qui énonce:

-"Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?"

Qui pouvait être aussi désespéré? Plus de monde qu'il ne le pensait. Beaucoup plus. La mort était préférable à beaucoup de choses, que ce soit dans le Monde Magique ou le Monde Non Magique. Mais tous n'en avait pas conscience ou l'oubliait quand venait le temps pour eux de mourir...

Firenze continua:

-"Oui, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?"

Je pousse un hoquet muet de stupeur...et d'horreur. Alors que les pièces d'un puzzle jusque là chaotique, volaient dans tous les sens dans ma tête, s'assemblant enfin pour peindre un tableau d'une redoutable et effroyable clarté... Hadrian s'exclama, oubliant que nous n'étions pas seul:

-"La Pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui…"

Oh moi je comprenais. Je ne comprenais que trop bien. La raison de la cicatrice douloureuse d'Hadrian. Pourquoi on essayait de le tuer depuis le début de l'année. Pourquoi un Mhallaichte se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite, aussi prés de Poudlard alors qu'on en avait pas vu en Grande-Bretagne depuis des décennies voir des siècles. Je comprenais et je tremblais de manière incontrolable désormais. Et Firenze levant un sourcil qui énoncait d'une voix oh combien douce, qui ne rendit que plus atroces ses paroles:

-" Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance?"

Hadrian bredouilla après une seconde, et j'en aurais presque rit, un rire fou et hystérique de l'entendre bredouiller:

-"Vous voulez dire... que la chose qui pourchassait la licorne... qui a bu son sang... C'était Vol – Volde..."

-"Adal...?"

La voix de Blaise pas loin de moi. Inquiète. Je ne l'entends qu'à travers un épais brouillard glacé, alors que mes bras enroulés autour de moi-même, je tremble, me balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, le regard vide. Je suis au bord d'une Crise. Et je ne parviens qu'à peine à réaliser même cela. Prise dans la terreur de la réalisation.

Je ne réalisais pas qu'Hadrian allait pour se précipiter vers moi, que Draco portait la main à sa poitrine avec l'air de manquer d'air, ou que Firenze d'un geste de la main arrêta les garçons qui allaient pour m'approcher...

Je tremblais, de plus en plus glaçée, respirant de plus en plus rapidement, ma Magie débordant de moi. Puis. Une main grande, douce et chaude vint se poser sur ma tête, paume sur mon front, avec douceur et une voix énonca alors qu'une douce chaleur m'envahissait:

-"Quildë, Hína ho Magia ar Nuru."**

Lentement ma respiration ralentit, s'apaisant, alors que mon coeur se calmait cessant de pulser à mes temps, alors que j'arrêtais de trembler. Ma vue reprit de sa clarté et mon esprit de sa lucidité. Six petits mots. Il avait fallu six petits mots et une main sur mon front pour que le début de Crise pourtant déjà bien entamé, cesse.

Sans que je m'en apercoive, je déssere mes mains crispées sur mes bras, et désenroule mes bras de moi-même, la tête levée à présent vers le Centaure. Mes yeux bleu roi dans les siens, pâles comme un ciel d'été et pourtant parsemmés d'étoiles. Comme les yeux de la Licorne mais de manière moins importante moins oppressante. Comme d'autres yeux d'encre.

Nous restons là à nous regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Je le sens chercher des réponses à des questions que j'ignore dans mes yeux, et je cherche également à faire de même. Comment a-t-il fait? Comment a-t-il réussi à apaiser une de mes Crises alors qu'elle s'était déjà enclenchée et que rien de ce que j'avais essayé auparavant n'avait réussi? Et que veulent dire ces mots qu'il a énoncé?

Le vent souffle dans la clairière faisant voler mes cheveux qui se sont à moitié défaits des tresses que m'a fait Hermione ce matin, et ébourriffant ceux du Centaure.

Puis.

-"Mars et Minerve se sont croisés, onze années après le Dragon et le Phénix. Prends garde Enfant de Mort et de Magie."

Son regard était rivé dans le mien quand il dit ces derniers mots. "Enfant de Mort et de Magie." Que – ? Il y eut un bruit de cavales et Hagrid, Hermione et Neville, pénétrèrent dans la clairière. Firenze retira doucement sa main de ma tête et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Je vacillais un peu. Mais je n'avais plus aussi froid. La chaleur des paroles qu'il avait prononcé persistant encore un peu, en moi.

Firenze énonca doucement à l'intention d'Hagrid:

-"Bonsoir Hagrid. Mars brille fort ce soir. Les quatre enfants vont bien, le Mhallaichte a été chassé et la Licorne guérie a repris sa course. Vous devriez cependant partir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas prudent que d'amener six enfants par une telle Nuit en ce lieu. Surtout ces six enfants là..."

Hagrid allait pour répondre quelque chose quand un autre bruit de cavale se fit entendre. Deux Centaures déboulèrent à leur tour dans la Clairière. C'est fou comme elle semblait populaire cette Clairière tout d'un coup... Firenze salua:

-"Ronan, Bane..."

Le dénommé Bane, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets sombres, qui paraissait plus sauvage que ses compagnons gronda à l'intention de Firenze:

-"Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?"

Celui qui se nommait Ronan, aux cheveux roux sombres et aux yeux vert délavés, sembla essayer de calmer les choses, d'un air absent, comme s'il n'était qu'à moitiée là:

-"Allons Bane, je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire..."

Bane se cabra à moitiée:

-"Oh oui, Firenze croit toujours bien faire..."

Le dit Firenze se cabra à son tour à moitié:

-"Assez Bane! Ne vois-tu donc pas ces Enfants? Ne réalises-tu donc pas qui ils sont? Je ne m'oppose pas aux décisions du ciel, je m'oppose à leur mort dont le temps n'est pas encore advenu! Ils ont repoussés le Mhallaichte, ils ont guéris la Licorne, ont été bénis par elle...

Il est de notre devoir de respecter les décrets du ciel mais il est aussi de notre devoir que de leur partager ce qui leur est nécessaire. Ce sont des enfants, et les enfants sont sacrés, et doivent être protégés. Même ceux qui sont ainsi soumis aux décrets du Destin..."

"Leur mort dont le temps n'est pas encore advenu"? "Décrets du ciel"? "Même ceux qui sont ainsi soumis aux décrets du Destin"? J'avais peur de ce que ces mots pouvaient signifier. Peur de ce qu'ils portaient et pouvaient impliquer. Bane sembla se calmer un peu à ces mots. Durant plusieurs secondes lui et Firenze se regardèrent dans les yeux, semblant s'affronter.

Puis celui aux yeux violets, détourna les yeux et alors que l'atmosphère semblait se faire moins propice à l'affrontement et qu'ils semblaient être parvenus à un accord silencieux, Bane s'avanca un peu plus dans la clairière. Vers nous. Son regard passa sur Neville et Hermione et il énonca des paroles qui encore une fois me glacèrent comme celles de Firenze:

-"L'Enfant de la Seconde Lignée et de la Salamandre, sous-estimé et Loyal. Et l'Enfant Née de la Terre Morte, Marquée par le Savoir, qu'on a dédaignée. Oui, que voilà six enfants particuliers en cette nuit dans la Forêt. Alors que Mars et Minerve viennent tout juste de se croiser..."

Neville d'abord, Hermione ensuite. J'aurais voulu m'avancer et me placer devant eux, en une protection dérisoire face aux mots de Bane, qui firent blanchir Neville, et qui troublèrent Hermione. Le centaure les regarda encore quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur nous quatre. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur Hadrian... Puis. Son regard se porta sur moi. Je le soutins. De longues secondes passèrent.

-"Quel fardeau est le tien, Enfant... Et quelle Solitude sera à nouveau la tienne..."

Mon sang bouillit dans mes veines, non pas de rage, mais de trouble, alors que les paroles et leur portée me percutèrent. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Ronan énonca alors que Bane et lui faisaient volte-face:

-"Nous nous recroiserons Enfants. Hagrid. "

Firenze les suivit après quelques secondes:

-"Mars et Minerve brillent sur vous. Quand le moment viendra vous serez prêts et nous serons là."

Puis il disparut avec les autres dans les bois sombres. Nous laissant là. Après quelques secondes, Hagrid commenca à s'enquérir de notre santé auprès d'Hadrian, avec Neville qui se tenait prés de lui, Blaise et Draco chuchotaient pâles un peu plus loin...

Je restais là. Figée. Le regard sur l'endroit où les Centaures avaient disparus. Alors que les Paroles des Centaures résonnaient en moi. Que je réfléchissais. Que je réalisais certaines choses et refusais d'en réaliser d'autres.

Hermione me demande inquiète, semblant hésiter à poser sa main sur mon épaule:

-"Ca va Adal?"

Non. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Et quelque chose me dit que ça n'irait pas en s'améliorant.

 **POV EXTERIEUR:**

Trois centaures, regardent à l'abris de l'obscurité et des arbres, l'enfant aux yeux de nuit se détourner pour suivre le reste de son groupe hors de la clairière.

-"Crois-tu qu'ils comprendront?"

-"Peut-être. Ces poulains sont différents du reste de leur peuple."

-"Et celui-ci a fait tant de mal à quatre d'entres eux. Surtout à l'Enfant de Mort et de Magia."

-"Leur chemin débute à peine. Nombreuses seront leurs épreuves et leurs souffrances. Mars et Minerve ont brillés dans le ciel et se sont croisés. "

-"Des six années, il n'en reste que cinq et quart. "

-"Et à la septième, tout se décidera."

-"Mars et Minevre brillent fort dans le ciel."

-"Bonne chance, petits Enfants des Hommes."

 **FIN POV EXTERIEUR**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Enveloppée dans plusieurs couvertures, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, je contemplais sans trop les voir les flammes dans l'âtre. Le silence régnait dans la Salle Commune, où seuls se trouvaient encore, Hermione, Neville, Hadrian et moi. Puis Hadrian lâcha:

-"C'était lui. N'est-ce pas?"

Il avait le regard rivé sur moi. J'hochais lentement la tête:

-"Je...Je crois que oui."

Hermione énonca lentement:

-"Attendez si je comprends bien... Vous pensez que la personne dans la Forêt, cette chose sombre qui vous a attaqué et qui buvait le Sang de la Licorne... Que cette personne était Voldemort?"

Neville tressaillit quand elle dit le nom, et je fis de même pour une fois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel:

-"Ce n'est qu'un nom."

Je secouais gravement la tête:

-"Ce n'est pas qu'un nom, Hermione. Aujourd'hui on peut le prononcer sans crainte. Mais il fut un temps, où un Tabou était apposé sur ce Nom. "

Hadrian leva un sourcil:

-"Un Tabou?"

Ce fut Neville qui expliqua:

-"Un Sortilège très complexe. Quiconque prononçait ce nom, voyait débarquer les Mangemorts dans la seconde, et toutes les protections à part celles des Demeures Ancestrales et des Fidelitas, tomber. Des attaques et des massacres éclairs. Les Aurors avaient à peine le temps d'arriver, qu'ils transplanaient déjà en ne laissant derrière eux que la Marque des Ténèbres, la Marque de V-Voldemort, un crane et un serpent."

J'hochais lentement la tête:

-"Voilà pourquoi très peu de personnes disent son nom de nos jours. Le Tabou n'est plus actif, mais on a tellement appris à craindre ce nom que la peur reste quand les raisons d'origines s'effacent. Et dans les Familles d'Anciens Mangemorts on n'utilise pas ce nom. On l'appelle Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Je ressere un peu la couverture autour de moi et énonce d'une voix basse:

-"Ma Famille l'appelle "Seigneur des Ténèbres". L'appeller Voldemort c'était ma révolte à moi. Mais j'ai mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir le faire, et plus encore sans trembler ou bredouiller. Les Noms ont du pouvoir dans le monde magique. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. De même que les titres. Celui de "Seigneur des Ténèbres" en a énormément. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut le porter."

Je ne m'aperçus que je tremblais que quand Hadrian posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je pressais sa main, en fermant les yeux, et me laissais aller avec un soupir tremblant contre lui, sur le canapé où nous nous trouvions. Il me caressa les cheveux. Je restais ainsi un petit moment. Puis rouvrant les yeux, sans bouger, je repris:

-"C'était lui. Firenze nous l'a confirmé. Que ta cicatrice te brûle n'est qu'un indice de plus. C'est Voldemort qui te l'a infligé. Les cicatrices magiques sont spéciales et chacune unique en son genre. Il est fort possible que la tienne réagisse, à la présence de son auteur."

La cicatrice d'Hadrian. Cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair parfaite, qui me rappellait souvent Sowelo, Rune de l'Alphabet Nordique, symbolisant souvent dans un tirage, le pouvoir, l'espoir, la connaissance de soi, le succés... Cette cicatrice qui parfois lançait Hadrian. Cette cicatrice qui l'avait brulé comme un fer rouge appliqué sur sa peau, face au Mhallaichte. Face à Voldemort.

Voldemort. Nous avions fait face à Voldemort. Nous nous étions retrouvés devant Voldemort. Nous nous étions battus avec Voldemort. Voldemort avait failli nous tuer cette nuit-là. Voldemort était vivant. Voldemort était un Mhallaichte. Voldemort avait bu du Sang de Licorne et en avait au moins tué une. Voldemort était à Poudlard.

Je n'avais pas peur. J'étais terrifiée. Totalement, indubitablement, irrévoquablement, terrifiée. On parlait d'un des plus terribles mages noirs sanguinaires européens de ce siècle tout de même. Voir des cinq derniers siècles. A échelle mondiale. Au bas mot.

Le nom de Voldemort était connu un peu partout sur le globe. Même si contrairement à Grindelwald, il était plutôt resté en Grande-Bretagne concernant ses "exploits sanglants", il avait rassemblé des adeptes dans tout pays, et avait été à des réunions en Europe et au-delà, parlant, négociant, créant des alliances, rassemblant des fidéles en cela...

Une fois la Grande-Bretagne soumise, nulle doute que sa conquête aurait continué ailleurs. Et la Grande-Bretagne avait été si près de tomber, si près! Quand Voldemort avait été "vaincu" cette nuit de Samhain 1981, la défaite face à lui et aux Mangemorts n'étaient plus qu'une question de mois, de semaines même.

Déstabilisés par la perte de leur Leader, les Mangemorts avaient été mis en déroute. Mais à peine le quart se trouvait à Azkaban aujourd'hui. Un autre quart avait trouvé la mort durant la guerre. Et l'autre moitié soit n'avait jamais été inquiété soit avait tout comme mon Père, été blanchie. A grands coups de manipulation et de corruption.

Dans la joie de la Défaite des Ténèbres en Grande-Bretagne, personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété de ce que devenait Hadrian, et encore moins de comment exactement Voldemort avait été "vaincu". Hadrian avait atterri sur le paillasson des Dursley déposé par Albus Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall et Rubeus Hagrid, et Voldemort...

On n'avait plus entendu parler de lui. Jusqu'à cette nuit. La Marque des Ténèbres était devenu délavée sur les bras des Mangemorts. Je l'avais déjà vu une fois sur le bras de mon Père. Et tout le monde racontait que Voldemort était mort en essayant de tuer Hadrian. Comment un bébé de 1 ans et quelques avait pu tuer un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps, ça c'était la question à 2 mille Gallions. Et comment le Sortilège de la Mort avait pu laissé une telle cicatrice en était un autre.

Neville bredouilla:

-"V – Voldemort, vivant... C'est impossible..."

Je murmurais en dénégation:

-"Pas impossible. Extrêmement improbable. Mais logique quand on y pense. Sans vouloir te manquer de respect Hadrian, mais on ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé exactement cette nuit-là... Tout le monde dit qu'il a été tué, mais on n'a retrouvé que ses robes. Pas de corps, pas de baguette. Et comme le dit Hermione avec ses livres moldus policiers..."

Celle-ci termina:

-"Pas de cadavre, pas de preuve de mort."

Neville s'agita:

-"Rien ne dit que s'était lui! Ca peut être un autre sorcier fou et désespéré..."

Je rétorquais:

-"Et comment expliques tu la cicatrice douloureuse d'Hadrian? Et les paroles des Centaures? Ceux-ci ne mentent jamais tu le sais..."

Hadrian qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment, murmura à voix basse, sa voix résonnant pourtant plus forte que mille trompettes dans la Salle Commune:

-"Il est vivant. Et il était face à nous ce soir. Et il a failli te tuer Adal."

Je roulais des yeux malgré tout cela:

-"Désolé de te dire ça, oh grand Martyr de Magia, mais il a surtout essayé de te tuer toi... Et la Licorne."

Neville marmona:

-"N'empêches... Si c'était vraiment lui... "

Hadrian compléta:

-"Alors c'est probablement lui qui essaye de me tuer depuis le début de l'année. Et il essaye tout aussi probablement de récupérer la Pierre Philosophale. Elle rend immortel... Elle lui redonnerait toute sa puissance et même plus..."

Je soufflais plus pâle que jamais:

-"Et alors..."

Une autre guerre. La Grande-Bretagne une fois encore déchirée. L'Europe prête à s'embraser. Les Mangemorts rejoignant leur Maitre. Ma Famille rejoignant leur Maitre. Draco prenant la Marque une fois assez âgé comme Théodore et surement Zabini. Les Nés-Moldus à nouveau traqués. Hermione, ma douce et rayonnante meilleure amie traquée. Neville, Sang-Pur de Lumière pris pour cible comme ses parents avant lui. Perceval, George, Fred, Ron, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Parvati, Padma, Olivier, Alicia, Kate, Angelina, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, etc... Tous concernés, tous.

Et Hadrian... Hadrian... Le Survivant. Celui qui était sensé avoir mis en échec le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit-là qui l'avait quasiment réduit à néant... Il le tuerait. Voldemort tuerait Hadrian. S'il réussissait à s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale... Il tuerait Hadrian.

Et moi... Moi... Moi... A onze ans. Que pouvais-je faire? Me dresser contre ma Famille, du haut de ces onze années, avec mon 1m28, ma baguette, et mon Masque dissimulant la Terreur m'animant? Voldemort ne me tuerait pas. J'étais jeune encore. On pouvait encore espérer me réformer. Mais je ne reverrais pas la lumière du dehors avant un long moment.

Et pendant ce temps mes Meilleurs Amis, mes Amis... Ceux que je connaissais, que j'appréciais ou non... Seraient pris dans la tourmente de cette Guerre qui comme il y a presque 11 ans maintenant déchirerait ma Terre et mon Peuple. Cette Guerre qui avait déjà tant causé de mal, qui avait déjà fait tant de morts...

La voix d'Hermione trancha à travers le brouillard de panique qui m'avait envahi l'esprit:

-"Restons calme."

"Restons calme"? Elle était sérieuse? Je ne fus pas la seule à lui jeter un regard plus qu'incrédule. Mais il est vrai qu'Hadrian et elle, ne pouvaient pas complétement réaliser. Ils n'avaient pas été élevés dans la peur d'une autre guerre, et la souffrance de la précédente. Hermione énonça calme tout en nous regardant:

-"Quel est le nom de la seule personne que Voldemort ait jamais redouté?"

Hermione. Ma douce, gentille, rayonnante, lumineuse, brillante, intelligente, vive, meilleure amie... Et si naïve et ignorante encore sur certains points alors qu'elle était si mature sur d'autres. La montée au pouvoir de Voldemort avait commencé alors que nos parents à Neville, Hadrian et moi, entraient à peine à Poudlard, du moins la partie la plus visible. Et Albus Dumbledore, car j'étais sûre que c'était lui qu'elle allait désigné, n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter durant toutes ces années. La Guerre avait quasiment été gagnée par Voldemort, par Merwyn!

Hermione donna la réponse elle-même après quelques secondes, et je ne pus empêcher mon coeur de se serrer légèrement alors que Neville et moi échangions un regard, sachant très bien tous deux qu'une fois encore nous allions devoir briser une des illusions d'Hermione, et que ça allait faire mal:

-"Albus Dumbledore. "

Qu'est-ce que je pensais... Elle continua son regard dans celui d'Hadrian essayant avec cette volonté farouche qui la caractérissait de rassurer Hadrian:

-"Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore sera là tu ne risqueras rien, Hadrian..."

Neville fit la moue à ces paroles et déclara:

-"Je n'en suis pas aussi convaincu... Regardes le Match de Quidditch, le Troll, le Couloir du Troisième Etage facilement accessible, cette nuit-même dans la Forêt Interdite!"

Je rajoutais d'un ton las:

-"Et il reste un homme. Il a plus de cent ans et il ne peut pas être partout à la fois."

Certes les Sorciers avaient une longévité plus longue que les Moldus, mais il avait un âge très respectable et avait fait largement sa part de combat d'abord contre Grindelwald puis lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Je finis par secouer la tête tout en restant quasiment avachie sur Hadrian:

-"Non, on ne peut compter uniquement sur la peur de Voldemort de Dumbledore. D'autant plus qu'il peut très bien ne pas agir seul."

Et cela est quasiment une certitude. Une certitude glacante. Car si une Ombre comme celle qui nous avait attaqué cette nuit, s'était promenée dans le Château et aux alentours du Terrain de Quidditch, elle aurait été probablement repérée. Ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort avait un complice ou plus précisémment un sous-fifre. Voldemort n'acceptait aucun égal après tout. Mais alors... Qui était-ce? Et en avait-il un seul ou plusieurs?

Un long silence seulement troublé par le craquement des buches dans le feu se fait entendre. Puis Hadrian se décide à le briser en posant une des questions que j'aurais préféré éviter:

-"Que voulait dire Firenze par "le Nom de l'Etoile Ensanglantée du Lion"?"

Je grimaçais:

-"Je vous ais déjà expliqué que chez les Black, on donnait traditionnellement des noms d'étoiles aux enfants. Ainsi on a Andromeda, Bellatrix, Orion, Sirius, Regulus... Ma Mère a souhaité honoré cette tradition avec Draco et moi.

Adal est le nom d'une étoile se trouvant dans la même constellation que celle de Regulus qui est ironiquement celle du Lion, tout comme l'étoile de Regulus se nomme également "l'Etoile du Coeur de Lion". Toutes deux se trouvent également dans le Halo de l'Etoile de la Justice Aveugle,

Baudh Alheneb.

Adal n'est pas un prénom qui a beaucoup été donné, dans la Famille Black. En fait, je suis seulement la troisième à le porter. La première était la fille d'Alexandre Black fondateur de la Lignée Black. La seconde était la mère de l'épouse de Corvus Lestranges. "

Je fais une pause, avant de soupirer:

-"On dit que ce nom, et cette étoile sont maudits. Qu'ils sont nimbés de sang. "

Je continuais après que mes trois amis aient hoquetés:

-"La fille d'Alexandre Black qui était son troisième enfant, est devenu une mage noire folle et sanguinaire, qui buvait le sang de ses victimes. La Mère de l'épouse de Corvus Lestranges, sacrifiait des gens en l'honneur de la Mort, pour lui faire la Cour.

Adal vient du celte noble. Le terme "Noble" dans les Temps Anciens, était assimilé parfois au Statut du Sang. Et l'Etoile d'Adal, est surnommée tout comme Regulus est surnommée "L'Etoile du Coeur de Lion", "l'Etoile du Sang de Lion". "

Hermione, m'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés:

-"Attends, attends une seconde, si j'ai bien compris... Tes Parents t'ont nommé comme une folle buveuse de sang, et une autre qui tuait des gens pour une Entité?"

Je lachais avec un sourire amer:

-"Dix points pour Gryffondor."

Je soupirais avant de reprendre en me passant une main sur le visage:

-"Je pense qu'ils voulaient me donner un nom d'une étoile proche de celle de mon Parrain. Que ce nom ait une histoire ensanglantée n'était qu'un petit plus. (Après une pause, d'un ton plus bas). Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre, que mon Père ait voulu plus d'en enfant, qui plus est une fille. Quant à ma Mère... Quand quelqu'un saura ce qui se passe dans sa tête, alors le Monde des Sorcier se dévoilera à celui des Moldus..."

De l'amertume, il y en avait assez pour que toute l'amertume du monde paraisse fade à côté. Ma relation avec mon Père était compliquée et tendue. Celle avec ma Mère? A côté d'elle, celle avec mon Père aurait pu faire le podium pour la relation Père/Fille de l'Année.

On aurait pu croire que comme j'étais une fille et qu'en plus je ressemblais à une Black, elle m'aimerait ou tout du moins qu'elle aurait de l'attention et de l'affection pour moi. Niet. Tout cela elle le réservait pour Draco et pour Draco seul. Je n'avais pas de souvenir de ma Mère me caressant les cheveux, me souriant, me faisant un câlin, s'inquiétant pour moi... Pas un seul.

Je grimaçais, continuant et m'exclamant avec ironie:

-"Les Premiers Jumeaux Malfoys! Oh Joie..."

Hermione répéta étonnée:

-"Les Premiers?"

Neville intervint:

-"Les Jumeaux ne sont pas si fréquents que cela dans le Monde Magique et on les retrouve surtout dans certaines Lignées particulières. Ainsi Fred et Georges sont les Premiers Jumeaux de la Lignée Weasley, mais pas de la Lignée Prewett, la Famille d'Origine de leur Mère, qui a eu elle-même deux frères ainés qui étaient des Jumeaux.

Il n'y a jamais eu de Jumeaux chez les Malfoy en plus de mille ans, que ce soit dans la branche anglaise ou dans les autres branches. Quand Adal et Draco sont nés, ça a fait grand bruit comme pour Fred et Georges. Et s'ils n'étaient pas nés en temps de guerre, il y aurait eu de grandes festivités pour remercier Magia de ce présent. Car les Jumeaux sont particulièrement précieux parmi les Enfants qui sont eux-même plus précieux que tout aux yeux des Sorciers."

Je lachais:

-"La Maltraitance d'Enfants n'existe quasiment pas dans le Monde Sorcier. Ou s'il y en a elle est rapidement repérée, et les conséquences sont un aller-simple à Azkaban pour les coupables et le placement de l'Enfant dans une nouvelle Famille. "

Je vis les yeux d'Hadrian briller brièvement. Mon coeur se serra, alors que je voyais l'espoir émerger, puis se rééteindre dans ses iris verts. Il avait compris. Que son cas à lui était particulier. Sur bien des points. Hermione fronça les sourcils et énonca:

-"Attends voir... Si les Jumeaux sont si précieux et que toi et Draco vous êtes les Premiers de ta Famille, tes Parents auraient du être fous de joie non?"

Je soupirais, tout en entortillant les méches d'Hadrian machinalement entre mes doigts, son catogan étant défait:

-"Disons que la tradition est plutôt à, un Ainé Mâle Héritier et puis à grand maximum deux autres enfants. Et les filles sont souvent une option, assez rare. Je suis la première fille depuis quatre générations. Et comme je l'ai dit Draco et moi sommes les Premiers Jumeaux de la Lignée Malfoy. Mais pas les premiers de la Lignée Black. On dit que le Fondateur de notre Lignée Alexandre Black avait lui-même une Jumelle mais son Nom n'est jamais prononcé étrangement..."

Le silence revint après cela. Puis. Les bras d'Hadrian s'enroulèrent autour de moi et je me vis mon visage enfoui dans son épaule alors qu'il me serrait fort et me chuchotait à l'oreille:

-"S'ils ne sont pas cappables de voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse et extraordinaire alors tant pis pour eux. Nous nous le savons et nous t'aimons et t'acceptons comme tu es. Je te l'ais déjà dit et je te le répéte: On t'a on te gardes."

Je complétais d'une voix étranglée:

-"Parce qu'on est des Gryffondors cinglés sans instinct de survie et pire que des Niffleurs sous philtre d'amour."

Hadrian s'exclama joyeux:

-"Exactement."

Je sentis Neville et Hermione nous rejoindre dans l'étreinte. Avaient-ils seulement conscience que leurs Auras et leurs Magies débordaient et qu'elles s'entremêlaient pour m'entourer et m'envelopper comme de chaudes moelleuses et protectrices couvertures?

Inconsciemment peut-être. Je savais qu'il était possible pour les Non-Sensibles à la Magie de le faire consciemment avec un peu d'entrainement quand les Sensibles à la Magie le faisait aisément, mais c'était très rarement à moins de 15 ans et mes Meilleurs Amis ne s'étaient jamais entrainés à cela je l'aurais perçu dans leur Aura.

Nous restâmes un moment ainsi. Puis nous nous écartâmes, restant quant même proches, pour discuter. Et c'est ainsi que nous abordâmes le sujet de la Licorne, et plus précisémment de sa Bénédiction... Hermione prononca lentement:

-"Et donc tous les quatre, vous avez cette sorte de Marque sur la Poitrine, et vous êtes... Bénis? Par une Licorne?"

Neville déclare:

-"C'est l'un des plus grands honneurs qu'on puisse avoir. Rares sont ceux à avoir reçus la Bénédiction d'une Licorne, à en avoir été digne. Il faut être remarquablement Pur et Méritant pour cela..."

Sans qu'aucun de mes Meilleurs Amis ne le sache, chaque mot de Neville était comme une aiguille de glace se plantant en moi, derrière mon Masque que j'avais remonté au maximum. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Parler de ce qui était vérité me concernant et qu'ils ignoraient. Hermione demanda excitée:

-"Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?"

Je me raidis, mais n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Neville la rabroua gentiment mais fermement:

-"Hermione ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent. Nous Sorciers sommes très pudiques, tu ne peux pas leur demander de dévoiler leur poitrine. Surtout pour Adal. Et puis la Marque est quelque chose de très secret, généralement on ne la montre qu'à ses Frères et Soeurs d'Âmes ou à son Conjoint. "

Bénie soit les convenances et Neville. Parce que là c'était passé très prés de devenir intenable et apocalyptique. Hermione fut déçue de ne pas pouvoir voir la Marque mais elle n'insista pas, et nous continuâmes sur d'autres sujets. Neville et moi lui expliquâmes à elle et à Hadrian, ce qu'étaient les Mhallaichte et les Légendes qui y étaient liées, et pourquoi nous avions eu énormément de chance sans même inclure le Facteur Voldemort de ne pas mourir cette nuit, nous leur parlâmes des Licornes, du Peuple Fier et Mystérieux des Centaures, etc...

Plus tard bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que nous étions remontés dans nos dortoirs respectifs et qu'Hermione dormait déjà dans son lit, je m'attardais encore un peu dans la Salle de Bain. Laissant tomber mes charmes et ayant enlevé le haut de mon pyjama, je me tenais devant le miroir.

Je regardais l'emplacement sur mon coeur. Là où sur les peaux d'Hadrian, Draco et Blaise se trouvait pour le premier et devait se trouver pour les seconds, la Marque de la Bénédiction de la Licorne, je ne trouvais qu'une peau vierge. La Licorne m'avait jugé assez digne pour me toucher de sa corne. Mais trop indigne pour me Bénir.

Fermant les yeux, je me détournais du Miroir et allais me rouler en boule sous mes draps, après avoir tiré les rideaux de mon lit. Je ne dormais pas du reste de la Nuit. Restant les yeux grands ouverts. Alors qu'une Tempête faisait rage en moi. Et s'il y eut des Larmes, l'Aurore n'en trouva aucune trace sur mon visage ou dans mes yeux...

* Salutation elfique tolkienne

**C'est du quenya. In Tolkien we trust ;) Pour la signification, c'est au prochain chapitre (*sourire sadique de Poufsouffle*)


	38. Chapter 33:Un Rugissement et des Lettres

Réponses aux reviews:

 **A victoria leanansidhe:**

Merci tout d'abord pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir, par sa présence, son contenu et sa longueur. Elle m'a vraiment touchée, (*Mini-Severus grognant:"Traduction elle a fait des sauts de chamois en poussant des cris de harpie hystérique partout dans sa chambre quand elle l'a reçu"*), et je suis contente d'avoir ton avis sur mon histoire, l'intrigue, et Adal. Eh oui, elle est mystérieuse, et ce n'est pas fini, ses secrets et son passé se dévoilant par petits bouts petits bouts petit à petit;)

Pour ses insécurités... C'est vrai que cela prend une place importante. Mais je pense que c'est cohérent par rapport à son passé (dont vous ne connaissez qu'une petite partie pour l'instant), la famille dans laquelle elle a vécue et leurs relations. Mis à part Uriah et le mystérieux Eran que j'ai déjà mentionné auparavant, Adal n'a pas vraiment eu de relations vraiment positives. Alors là, Poudlard, tous les chamboulements (entrée à Gryffondor, réaction de Draco et de sa Famille, et les autres événements qui parsèment l'année), des Amis (pour la première fois de sa vie, cf chapitre où elle parle pour la première fois à Hermione par ex) etc... Ca ravive ses insécurités et en même temps celles-ci commencent à s'apaiser, et elles continueront à le faire dans ce tome mais aussi dans les prochains. Je peux concevoir que cela puisse être un peu gênant à force, mais ça fait partie d'Adal et elle n'a pas fini d'évoluer.

Encore merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

 **A DawnEcho:**

Que dire de ta review... Sinon qu'elle m'a fait sangloter d'émotion (*Mini-Severus grincheux: Yep, et c'était pas beau à voir ça je peux le garantir... Pas que ça le soit d'habitude mais là...*).

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que mon histoire et Adal te plaisent.

Je suis contente que "l'aspect mythologique, historique, et mystérieux" te plaise, j'y consacre un certain temps et beaucoup d'attention, exploitant le potentiel peu ou pas exploité parfois dans l'histoire originel ou alors d'une autre manière. J'essaye de faire aussi que ça ne "tranche" pas trop avec l'univers comme il est, que ça ne paraisse pas déplacé, et aux vues de ton commentaire, c'est chose réussite;)

En passant, c'est toi qui a posté la 50ème review, donc tu as droit de me demander un chapitre bonus, pas sur un point essentiel de l'intrigue comme l'année de "pensionnat" d'Adal par exemple, mais si tu as envie d'une précision sur un point mythologique, ou historique par exemple, n'hésites pas;)

Encore merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment touchée et bonne lecture en espérant que tu aimeras aussi la suite, et les petits éléments mythologique, historiques et mystérieux que j'y mettrais;)

 **A espe29:**

Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire celles que tu me laisses;)

Eh oui pauvre Adal, comme tu dis elle n'a pas eu la vie facile, et vous lecteurs vous ne savez pas encore à quel point... Et ce n'est pas fini effectivement, même si tout ne sera pas tout triste, tragique ou digne d'une tragédie grecque mixée à un mythe nordique et à une vie collégienne (le collège période infernale de nos vies dans une jungle sans pitié...).

Pour Hermione des pouvoirs cachés? (*Ricanements machiavéliques de méchants de séries B toussotements*Voldy*toussotements. **)** Qui sait... Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que les Centaures ne parlent jamais pour rien et que dans les chapitres précédents, j'ai laissé quelques indices (*Sourire archangélique type Gabriel dans Supernatural*). Mais on n'aura vraiment la grande révélation... (*Aoutch! L'auteur se prenant un coup de dictionnaire par un Mini-Remus avec une auréole et un sourire d'agacement affectueux:"Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les spoilers déjà?" L'auteur pleurnichant:"Oui Moony..."*) Bon disons que ce ne sera pas dans ce tome là qu'aura lieu LA grande révélation (ou plutôt LES grandes révélations) à propos d'Hermione.

J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture;)

 **A Alison:**

Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours contente de lire celles que tu écris;)

Alison pas bénie? Par la Licorne blanche c'est une certitude. Après... Qui sait... (*Sourire innocent à la Blaise Zabini*).

Pour le Peuple d'argent, tu as bien deviné ce sont les veelas.

Intriguant pour Blaise, ça n'est pas fini, celui-là nous en réserve des belles!

Notre quatuor plein de mystère ce n'est pas fini non plus, et certaines dénominations ou paroles ne trouveront leur sens que plus tard dans l'histoire dans ce tome ou non;)

Et oui, Voldy-Chou IS BACK! (*Mini-Voldy derrière l'auteur sussurant doucement:-"Qui c'est que tu appelles Voldy-chou, toi?" L'auteur déglutissant bruyament:"Bah...tu sais..." Voldy-chou les yeux rouges flamboyants rugissant:"MEURS MOLDUE!" L'auteur:"AAAAAHHHHHH"*)

La soirée est riche en émotions en effet. Mais tu vas le voir en lisant ce chapitre, le lendemain n'est pas mal non plus (*Sourire sadique de l'auteur qui a ressucité après le passage de Celui-Que-l'-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Appellé-Voldy-Chou*).

Pour les petites coquilles d'orthographe, normal je ne l'avais pas corrigé ce chapitre. D'ailleurs celui-là non plus ne l'est pas, je suis un peu pressée par le temps en ce moment malgré l'arrêt des cours.

En espérant que ce chapitre et la suite te plairont tout autant;)

Chapitre 33: (pas corrigé encore, sorry)

Depuis Samhain avec le Troll, nous nous étions doutés que quelque chose clochait. Non. Depuis le Banquet de la Rentrée avec le couloir interdit, puis l'"excursion nocturne" d'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville. Le Match de Quidditch avec l'incident du balais, nous avait apporté la conviction que quelqu'un voulait tuer Hadrian, sûrement un professeur. Nous avions pensé à un ancien partisan ou admirateur de Voldemort. Pas à Voldemort lui même.

L'absence d'incident jusqu'à notre retenue nous avait fait baisser notre garde, alors que bien d'autres choses encombraient nos esprits et que nous étions déterminés à ne pas nous mêler de l'affaire de la Pierre Philosophale qui était en réalité étroitement liée au reste.

Mais là... Apprendre que Voldemort était là à Poudlard, qu'il était Mhallaichte, qu'il cherchait à obtenir la Pierre Philosophale, assurément pour revenir, et qu'il avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de tuer Hadrian... Nous étions plus paranoïaques que le célèbre Maugrey Fol Oeil dont la devise était "VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!".

Et cela tant bien que mal avec les examens. Examens du lundi 4 au vendredi 8 juin. Dire qu'Hermione était telle une Kitsune de Foudre ayant avalé trois litres de café et 3 kilos de bonbons, était un euphémisme. Un euphémisme qui nous faisait travailler d'une manière qui faisait paraitre la construction des célèbres Murailles de la Cité des Mages Antiques de Troie, pour des vacances.

Neville avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que de 1 Ce n'était que des examens de passages d'années, de 2 que c'était extrêmement rare que quelqu'un ne passe pas de 3 que nous étions tous les quatre des "génies" selon nos propres professeurs et que de 4 elle était la plus brillante de nous quatre et ainsi de notre année, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle échoue.

Hadrian avait marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait à "autant parler à une pierre elle entendra mieux", tandis qu'Hermione se lançait dans un de ses grands exposés oratoires dont elle avait le secret, et je me fis la promesse de passer à Hadrian, mon livre sur les Pierres dans le Monde Magique, notamment les Pierres Prophétiques de l'Île de Pâques. De vrais pipelettes selon Lee qui était déjà allé en voyage là-bas.

Pour en revenir à l'essentiel, notre paranoïa était bien présente, mais elle se noyait quelques peu avec les examens proches et l'attitude de certains envers nous. Listons les peut-être:

Les Professeurs

Ma Famille

Draco

Blaise

Bon, je devrais peut-être ajouter Perceval et les Jumeaux, le premier ayant quasiment fait une crise cardiaque, en rentrant de sa ronde cette nuit-là et agissant de plus en véritable maman dragon avec nous. A seulement eux trois, nous avions tout dit. Aux autres, une version largement allégée. Le mot en V de même que celui en M, n'avait été dit qu'aux trois frères roux.

De même que les propos exacts du Centaure, son évocation de Mars et de Minerve, ses propos sur chacun de nous, ces appellations étranges... Ce que les autres savaient, c'était que quelque chose, nous ignorions quoi (un "petit" mensonge), avait essayé de nous attaquer pendant que nous faisions une retenue de nuit dans la Forêt Interdite.

Enfin c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient jusqu'à un certain matin dont je reparlerai plus tard... Ou que je vais évoquer maintenant finalement, autant abréger mes souffrances. En le replaçant un peu dans le contexte En lien avec mon 2. Et le 3.

J'avais écrit à ma Famille.

Plus précisément à Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion, et à mon Père. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion, s'était surtout pour obtenir des informations sur les Mhallaichte en général par exemple et éviter qu'ils ne l'apprennent par des rumeurs et qu'ainsi une Tante Walburga en fureur sanguinaire ne débarque à Poudlard.

Pour Père, Draco lui avait sans le moindre doute, déjà écrit une lettre à ce sujet, à lui et à Mère. Ne pas le faire à mon tour, serait un faux pas social et une maladresse dans les relations que j'entretenais avec eux. Même si elles étaient plus que tendues, glaciales et dégradées, ne pas leur écrire alors que Draco et moi avions frôlé la mort, n'était pas... approprié? Juste? "Sympa" comme dirait Dean?

Aussi j'avais écrit les lettres suivantes à Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion et à Père et Mère:

"

 _ **Tante Walburga, Oncle Orion.**_

 _ **Veuillez excuser, je vous prie le caractère quelque peu informel de cette lettre, que j'écris alors que l'aube n'est pas encore levée et que les évènements de cette nuit sont encore frais dans ma mémoire. Draco enverra sûrement une pareille lettre à nos Parents, ainsi qu'à nos Grands-Parents, aux premières heures du jour également. Je ne sais si vous recevrez pareille lettre, mais je préfère que vous l'appreniez de ma plume plutôt que par des rumeurs déformées.**_

 _ **Permettez moi tout d'abord de calmer un sentiment d'alarme qui aurait pu vous saisir aux premières lignes de cette lettre. Draco et moi allons bien, hormis les conséquences d'un moment de frayeur, qui je l'avoue sans honte, nous a secoué tout deux.**_

 _ **J'en viens maintenant aux dits évènement.**_

 _ **Suite à la Nuit de Beltaine (où mes camarades et Amis, Hadrian, Hermione, Neville et moi, avions été surpris par les Professeurs Rogue et MacGonagall en dehors de nos dortoirs, à minuit passé, de même que Draco, alors qu'avec les trois premiers, nous entendions fêter Beltaine que je vous ais confié dans une précédente lettre honorer particulièrement), le Professeur MacGonagall nous mit en retenue, en plus de nous retirer à chacun cinquante points, hormis Draco qui n'écopa que d'une retenue.**_

 _ **C'est dans la nuit du 26 au 27 juin où je vous écris que cette retenue fut fixée. Nous étions six élèves, mes Amis, Draco, un ami de Draco l'Héritier Blaise Zabini, et moi même à être à cette retenue.**_

 _ **Une retenue que nous fîmes sous la conduite du Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid, dans le lieu dit la Forêt Interdite et qui débuta à 11 heures et nous vit rentrer à 1heure du matin passée dans nos dortoirs.**_

 _ **Notre tâche était de retrouver une licorne qui avait été blessée, la deuxième en deux semaines, une autre ayant été retrouvée morte, la semaine passée.**_

 _ **Nous fûmes séparés en trois groupes allant dans trois directions différentes, Neville et Hermione avec M. Hagrid, Draco avec Hadrian et Crockdur chien de garde de M. Hagrid, et Blaise Zabini avec moi même.**_

 _ **Nous étions séparés déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand l'Héritier Zabini et moi, trouvâmes des traces de la Licorne mais aussi des traces humaines datant du même laps de temps, et dont les secondes n'appartenaient ni à l'un de nous sept, ni à un uniforme scolaire ou même à un de nos Professeurs se rendant souvent en Forêt comme le Professeur Rogue par les nécessités de sa passion et discipline que sont les potions.**_

 _ **Je peux affirmer, sans me tromper je le crois, que vous avez compris, la conclusion où nous arrivâmes tout deux: un Mhallaichte. Et cette conclusion ne se révêla malheureusement pas trompée.**_

 _ **Et c'est en entendant un cri, non loin dans la direction où était allé Draco et Hadrian, que nous nous précipitâmes, entrant dans une clairière. Nous y retrouvâmes Draco et Hadrian menacés par une silhouette sombre, une sorte d'Ombre, je ne trouve pas d'autres qualificatifs, la Licorne encore en vie, gisant gravement blessée au sol de cette même clairière.**_

 _ **Nous nous empressâmes de chercher à repousser cette Ombre, mais nos sorts ne semblaient lui faire que l'effet de piqures de mouches jusqu'à ce que je sois mise à terre. Fort heureusement pour moi et Hadrian, également en situation périlleuse, Draco par un Confrigo remarquablement exécuté parvint à la faire reculer assez pour que nous puissions en unissant tous les 4 nos forces, réussir à lui faire prendre la fuite.**_

 _ **Cependant l'heure n'était pas encore à nous apaiser car il nous fallait chercher à sauver la Licorne que nous découvrîmes très faible mais encore en vie. Joignant nos connaissances et nos magies respectives, nous parvinmes à stopper l'hémorragie, à guérir ses blessures et ainsi à sauver sa vie.**_

 _ **Le fimes-nous quatre seuls, je ne pourrais seulement l'affirmer. Car il me sembla sentir comme une Présence, une Force, chuchotant d'étranges paroles empreintes de puissance à nos oreilles, une Présence que je sentis avant même d'entrer dans la Forêt. Et je ne fus pas la seule à la percevoir, comme Hadrian, Draco et l'Héritier Zabini me le confirmèrent sincèrement peu de temps après.**_

 _ **Quant à ce qu'était l'identité de cette Force, je ne saurais m'avancer formellement mais je ne peux que repenser en écrivant cette lettre, aux légendes que vous nous racontiez Oncle Orion, à Draco et à moi étant tout jeunes enfants, à propos de Poudlard qui serait vivante et celles à propos des Forêts telles Brocéliande et Schwarzwald ayant acquis comme une sorte de conscience.**_

 _ **Pour en revenir à la Licorne, une fois guérie, elle sembla longuement nous regarder et nous toucha du bout de sa corne. Je confesse qu'elle sembla particulièrement s'attarder sur Draco et Hadrian, et je ne peux que soupçonner que c'est leur "innocence" qui fit cela, sachant l'empreinte de la Mort sur l'Héritier Zabini de par sa Famille et ses pratiques que nous qualifierons de particulières, et sur moi, peut-être par la prédominance du Sang Black en moi et la Trace de mon Rôle de Maitresse de Cérémonie à Samhain persistant sans doute encore.**_

 _ **Puis après cela, elle s'en alla. Et nous eûmes la visite d'un Centaure qui entre paroles mystérieuses et avertissements, nous révéla l'identité de l'Ombre, avant que Monsieur Hagrid, Neville et Hermione ne nous rejoignent. Ma main tremble légèrement, et je n'en ai aucune honte, alors que je m'apprête à écrire ces mots. L'Ombre, le Mhallaichte, n'était autre que le Lord Noir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.**_

 _ **Je ne peux qu'imaginer votre stupeur, votre indignation sans doute à mes paroles, votre choc, peut-être me traitez vous même où vous lisez ces livres de menteuse et de folle... Et pourtant la vérité et bien là, et croyez moi quand je vous écris que j'aurais peut-être bien préféré l'être.**_

 _ **Les Centaures ne mentent jamais. Comme un certains nombre d'Êtres Magiques aux origines ancestrales trouvant leurs racines dans des civilisations proches ou dans l'Europe, ils en sont incapables. C'était donc bien Voldemort qui se dressa devant nous et chercha si ce n'est à nous tuer, sans le moindre doute à nous faire du mal alors que nous cherchions à secourir la Licorne et nos Compagnons.**_

 _ **Pourquoi Lord Voldemort que l'on dit mort officiellement depuis plus de 10 ans, se trouverait aussi près de Poudlard où se trouve la seule personne qu'il ait jamais vraiment crainte, Albus Dumbledore?**_

 _ **C'est un risque immense que d'agir ainsi si c'est vraiment lui, car il est sans nul doute très affaibli. Hadrian est peut-être, non, sûrement la cible de Voldemort. Même si nous savons peu de ce qui s'est passé, cette Nuit de Samhain 1981, nous savons qu'Hadrian y a joué un rôle conséquent même si nous ignorons en réalité lequel malgré que l'on dise partout qu'il a défait le Lord Noir.**_

 _ **Je ne m'épancherais pas davantage en suppositions hasardeuses et j'en reviendrais à l'essentiel de cette lettre qui était de vous informer de ces derniers évènements et de vous rassurer sur notre état de santé, à Draco, Hadrian, nos Amis respectifs et moi-même.**_

 _ **Pourrais-je me permettre en passant de vous demander quelques renseignements supplémentaires sur les Mhallaichte mais également sur le sang de Licorne et les Licornes en général? Cette nuit a soulevé bien des interrogations auxquelles je m'aperçois ne pas avoir toutes les réponses. De même serait-ce trop demander que d'autres renseignements sur un certain Lord Noir. Je sais que vous étiez assez "bien informés" durant la Dernière Guerre que la Grande-Bretagne a connu.**_

 _ **N'en voulez pas à Monsieur Hagrid, je vous prie pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Il a grand coeur et a essayé de nous protéger du mieux qu'il a pu. Sans sa présence d'esprit de nous mettre deux par deux, au lieu de nous séparer et de nous mettre tout seuls, nul doute qu'un ou plusieurs d'entre nous ne seraient plus là aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Certes il a sous-estimé le danger à emmener six premières années en pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, pour chercher une Licorne blessée, mais je ne pense pas que l'idée vienne de lui particulièrement et après cela il avait à coeur de sauver cette Magnifique Créature.**_

 _ **Pour ce qui est du Professeur MacGonagall que je pense être l'auteur de l'idée de nous envoyer faire cette retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, je ne peux que supposer et supposer seulement qu'elle espérait que cela nous effraye suffisamment d'être dans la Forêt Interdite toute une nuit, pour nous dissuader d'enfreindre à nouveau le règlement, (intentions de Célébrations ou non). Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait souhaité que nous nous retrouvions dans une situation aussi périlleuse.**_

 _ **Veuillez agréer ma chère Grande Tante, mon cher Grand Oncle, mes salutations les plus sincères et chaleureuses.**_

 _ **Adal Malfoy, Deuxième Née de la Maison Malfoy, Elève de Première Année de Gryffondor à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.**_

En comparaison la lettre à mes parent avait été beaucoup plus courte:

 _ **"**_

 _ **Lord et Lady Malfoy.**_

 _ **Père, Mère.**_

 _ **Vous avez déjà dû recevoir ou vous recevrez dans les prochaines heures, la lettre de Draco concernant les événements de cette nuit.**_

 _ **Draco se porte bien, de même que l'Héritier Blaise Zabini, Hadrian, Hermione, Neville et moi-même.**_

 _ **Il y a un Mhallaichte en liberté dans la Forêt Interdite, et il s'agit selon toutes probabilités de celui qui a apposé une certaine Marque sur votre bras, Père. Vous conseiller d'être prudent dans vos prochaines actions, ne me semble pas superflus.**_

 _ **Portez-vous bien.**_

 _ **Adal Malfoy, Deuxième Enfant de la Très Noble et Très Ancienne Maison Malfoy."**_

Beaucoup plus courte. Beaucoup plus sèche. Beaucoup plus menaçante. Incorrecte, un peu, peut-être pour certains. Et je ne pensais pas que sans lire les mots Père et Mère, ou me connaitre ou les connaitre, quelqu'un en lisant cette lettre puisse deviner que nous étions ainsi liés.

Peu importe. Ce goût amer dans ma bouche alors que je traçais ces mots, que je repliais la lettre que je la scellais avec mon sceau avait quelque chose d'habituel depuis un certain temps, désormais.

La réponse à la première de ces deux lettres ne tarda pas à arriver. Je n'en eus aucune à la seconde.

Une chouette oh combien familière entra dans la Grande Salle par le Plafond alors que nous étions entrain de déjeuner, le lendemain de la retenue et quelques heures après que j'ai envoyé mes lettres. J'étais entrain de morosement trifouiller mes carottes tout en regardant d'un air distrait autour de moi. C'est comme ça que je la vis.

Thorn venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. A 12h30 pile de la journée. Soit bien après l'heure du courrier. Et elle tenait dans son bec, une enveloppe que tout le monde connaissait dans le Monde Magique. D'une couleur a faire pâlir d'envie les tentures de la Maison Gryffondor.

Ma fourchette tomba dans mon assiette. Faisant lever la tête aux autres, qui suivirent mon regard. Fred lâcha:

-"Oh par les caleçons..."

Georges compléta:

-"De Merlin..."

Si j'avais été capable de parler, j'aurais sans doute été encore plus grossière que cela, et j'aurais plus que choqué le reste de la Grande Salle. Mais j'étais incapable de dire le moindre mot, alors que mon cerveau essayait de comprendre ce que je voyais. J'étais quasiment complétement persuadée qu'elle ne m'était pas destinée, alors ça voulait dire que...

Thorn vint tranquillement lâcher la lettre écarlate devant le Professeur MacGonagall et fit demi-tour à grande vitesse tandis que la lettre flottait devant la femme. Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur la Table des Professeurs. Quelqu'un avait envoyé une Beuglante à Minerva MacGonagall. Je retins difficilement un gémissement plaintif. J'étais foutue.

La lettre frémit puis une bouche s'ouvrit dessus, elle prit une grande inspiration et ...

-" **MINERVA MACGONAGALL PUIS-JE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVIEZ A L ESPRIT?!"**

Yep. Tante Walburga avait frappé. Et frappé fort.

-" **ENVOYER DES ENFANTS DE 11 ANS EN PLEINE NUIT DANS LA FORET INTERDITE POUR RETROUVER UNE LICORNE MORTE ALORS QU IL Y A UN MHALLAICHTE QUI Y RODAIT SUREMENT ENCORE, EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ COMPLETEMENT PERDU LA TÊTE?"**

Résignée, je décidais de chopper un toast beurré dans l'assiette de Fred qui regardait bouche béante comme les 99% de la Salle la Beuglante, et le grignotais avant de faire passer le tout avec une rasade de jus de citrouille. J'attaquais ensuite mon rosbeef. Mes Trois Terreurs de Meilleurs Amis ET Perceval ne me lâcheraient jamais si je ne mangeais pas correctement ce midi.

-" **DEPUIS QUAND ENLEVER 50 POINTS CHACUN ET METTRE UNE RETENUE TOUTE UNE NUIT DANS UN ENDROIT MORTELLEMENT DANGEREUX ET INTERDIT POUR UNE BONNE RAISON, EST UNE PUNITION ACCEPTABLE POUR S'ÊTRE RETROUVES EN DEHORS DE LEURS DORTOIRS APRES LE COUVRE-FEU POUR FÊTER COMME IL SE DOIT BELTAINE?"**

Ces pommes de terre avaient l'air rudement appétissantes maintenant que je les regardais...

-" **VOUS DEVRIEZ AVOIR HONTE DE VOUS MINERVA MACGONAGALL! NE VOUS ETONNEZ PAS QUE MA PETITE NIECE VOUS JUGE INDIGNE D ÊTRE PROFESSEUR DEVANT MAGIA POUDLARD ET LES FONDATEURS, APRES CELA ET LES PAROLES QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT A ELLE ET A SES AMIS NOTAMMENT LES JEUNES HADRIAN POTTER ET NEVILLE LONDUBAT, AU SUJET DE LEURS PARENTS!"**

La mâchoire de Neville se décrocha. Je n'en aurais pas été loin si je n'avais pas été plutôt occupée à hésiter entre purée de panais et purée de petits pois. Je notais distraitement tout de même qu'elle avait mentionné Neville en même temps qu'Hadrian, ce qui était surprenant quand on prenait en compte les situations familiales des Black et des Londubat les uns par rapport aux autres, et également qu'elle venait d'annoncer devant tout Poudlard que j'avais jugée le Professeur MacGonagall comme Indigne d'être Professeur par Trois fois. Je me serais passée d'attirer encore une fois l'attention de cette manière, enfin bon...

-" **SI J APPRENDS QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE EU UNE SEULE PAROLE COMME CELLES QUE VOUS AVEZ EU ENVERS ADAL, LE JEUNE HADRIAN OU UN AUTRE DES AMIS DE MA PETITE NIECE, JE PEUX VOUS ASSURER QUE C EST MOI EN PERSONNE QUE VOUS VERREZ DEBARQUER ICI!"**

Je jetais un coup d'oeil négligent à la Table des Professeurs. Le Professeur MacGonagall avait l'air d'un chat à qui on avait marché sur la queue plusieurs fois en insistant bien pour l'écraser. Curieusement ou non, je commençais à trouver un côté positif à la Beuglante de Tante Walburga dans l'océan de négatif qu'elle représentait. Rien que pour voir la tête du Professeur MacGonagall ainsi.

La lettre se positionna ensuite devant le siège central de la Table des Professeurs. Ma fourchette se figea à mi-chemin de ma bouche et je la reposais sans trop y faire attention. Elle n'allait pas faire ça quant même?

-" **En ce qui vous concerne Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous avez intérêt à surveiller un peu plus vos professeurs et leurs décisions à l'avenir, surtout en ce qui concerne les punitions et les abus. Il est déjà plus qu'honteux que la célébration de nos Fêtes et Coutumes Ancestrales ait été annulée depuis des années par la faute du Ministère, mais j'espère que vous n'ajouterez pas à cela la honte de réprimer ceux qui voudraient les célébrer et les honorer malgré cela. Quant à ce Mhallaichte, j'ose croire que vous prendrez les mesures appropriées. Sinon, je pourrais me laisser tenter par une petite visite. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu à Poudlard et j'avoue que le cadre me manque..."**

Est-ce que Tante Walburga venait de menacer Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Ancien Président du Magenmagot, Président du Conseil International des Communautés Sorcière, Vainqueur de Grindelwald, la Seule Personne dont Voldemort ait jamais eu peur, et l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, dont on disait qu'il était le Nouveau Merlin? (...) (...) (...) Apparemment.

Je recommençais à manger. Ne disait-on pas que la nourriture guérissait tous les maux, comme l'énonçait souvent Ron? Enfin, le Professeur Dumbledore avait plus l'air sérieux avec une lueur amusée dans le regard qu'autre chose, donc ça devrait à peu près aller...

La lettre vint se déplacer devant un certain garde-chasse...

 **-"Quant à toi Rubeus Eustache Hrungnir Hagrid..."**

Aïe, nom complet. Noms intéressant d'ailleurs. Et qui marquait bien l'héritage de géant d'Hagrid. Après tout Hrungnir était un géant célèbre notamment dans les pays du Nord de l'Europe, où la mythologie nordique était très présente et encore pratiquée de nos jours dans les communautés sorcières.

Je rejetais un coup d'oeil à la Table des Professeurs cette fois plus inquiet. J'avais cherché à ce que Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion (mais Tante Walburga surtout) ne s'attardent pas trop sur Hagrid dans ma lettre. Mine de rien, je m'y étais attachée un peu au Garde-chasse, et puis Hadrian, Hermione et Neville l'adoraient alors...

Je sursautais comme tout le monde, moins la mâchoire décrochée quand la voix de Tante Walburga le gronda... "gentiment"? Et familièrement? Tante Walburga connaissait Hagrid? Et elle le connaissait assez bien vu ses paroles...

-" **Franchement Rubeus, les emmener dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine Nuit! Tu n'as jamais eu vraiment d'instinct de survie, foutu Gryffondor, mais quant même! On aurait pu croire que tu te serais assagi avec les années, mais non tu es toujours ce Gryffondor entêté, et passionné de Créatures Magiques, qui n'hésitait pas à se promener en pleine nuit dans la Forêt pour essayer de parler aux Centaures...**

 **Ah lalala ça ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça... Je te remercies tout de même de les avoir sortis de là en un seul morceau, mais on n'en a pas fini tous les deux, sois en sûr! Tu as de la chance, que ma douce Adal t'aimes bien et qu'elle m'ait demandé de ne pas t'en vouloir à toi!"**

Je bénis, le fait que j'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés aujourd'hui et me dissimulais derrière les rideaux sombres, pour cacher mon rougissement. J'entendis George murmurer:

-""Douce Adal"?"

Sans lever la tête, je lui mis une gifle derrière la tête, battant des records de rougissement cachée derrière mes boucles abondantes. On avait pas idée de mettre des choses pareilles dans une Beuglante... Sérieusement "ma douce Adal"? Il manquerait plus qu'elle m'appelle "Ma Petite Mage Noir Adorée en Sucre"...

La lettre quitta le devant de la Table des Professeurs pour filer vers celles des élèves. Je rentrais la tête dans mes épaules... Et la ressortais prudemment en voyant que c'était vers la Table des Verts et Argents. Oh, oh, oh. Pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Elle s'arrêta devant un Draco qui avait pâli presque plus que face au Mhallaichte.

 **-"Quant à toi Draco, Adal nous a raconté comment tu l'as sauvé, avec je cite un "Confrigo remarquablement exécuté" alors que le Mhallaichte allait la blesser. Je suis fière et ton Oncle aussi, que tu n'ais pas fui et que tu ais protégé à ton tour ta Jumelle.**

 **Bravo pour ton Confrigo, peu de sorciers de premiers années peuvent se targuer d'en exécuter un correctement. Je suis fière de voir qu'Adal et toi représentiez ainsi d'une manière aussi remarquable la Très Noble et Très Pure Maison Black, et également heureuse que vous alliez bien tous les deux. "**

Ne pas regarder vers la Table des Serpentards, ne surtout pas regarder vers la Table des Serpentards, plutôt affronter Voldemort en string rose que de regarder vers la Table des Serpentards...

Je jetais un coup d'oeil de biais à la Table des Serpentards. C'est fou comme les gens ont tendance à faire l'exacte chose qu'on leur dit de ne pas faire. Alors que parfois c'est une telle bonne idée. Comme dans ce cas précis. Alors que Draco avait tourné la tête avec ce qui semblait du pur choc et de la pure incrédulité vers une certaine Table où était assise une certaine personne. Je considérais l'idée de me noyer dans le pichet de Jus de Citrouille...

La lettre ne s'arrêta pas là et se tourna vers un Blaise Zabini qui en perdit une bonne partie de sa nonchalance malicieuse et arrogante, manquant de faire tomber son gobelet:

-" **Héritier Blaise Zabini, je vous remercie d'avoir aidé et combattu aux côtés de mes deux petits neveu et nièce. Je suis heureuse que Draco puisse compter sur un tel Ami et j'aurais plaisir à faire connaissance d'un si brillant et loyal jeune homme cet été."**

Est-ce que Blaise avait seulement conscience de ce qui venait de s'abattre sur lui? Apparemment il en avait quant même une petite idée, vue sa tête qui se partageait entre une peur très raisonnable et logique et une expression de calcul marquée d'un très grand manque d'instinct de survie. S'il croyait pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu là avec LA Walburga Black il allait très vite désenchanter... Ca devrait être assez intéressant à regarder.

La lettre quitta la Table des Serpentards et vint à la notre. Etait-ce mon tour? Elle s'arrêta devant Neville, Hermione et Hadrian:

-" **Hériter Neville Londubat, je tiens également à vous remercier de même que vous Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, d'avoir accouru aussi vite pour aider mes petits neveux et nièce, et pour être de si bons amis pour mon Adal. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir faire votre connaissance à tous les deux cet été, pour voir enfin de mes propres yeux, la brillante jeune fille et le remarquable jeune homme, que me décrit Adal dans ses lettres, et plus que tout les deux loyaux meilleurs amis dont elle chérit l'amitié. "**

Je trouvais très intéressant la contemplation de mon assiette, alors que j'entendais deux brusques mouvements de tête avec cervicales craquantes, dans ma direction. Remarquables ces petits pois, n'est-il pas?

La lettre continua, avec la voix de Tante Walburga qui s'était radouci considérablement depuis Hagrid.

-" **Quant à toi Hadrian, je suis heureuse que tu te portes bien également, et fière que tu te sois battu aux côté de tes Amis, et de ma douce Adal. J'espère pouvoir enfin te voir en chair et en os cet été, car il me tarde de voir le petit-fils de ma tendre cousine Doréa, et le filleul de mon premier fils, sans parler d'un des chers Amis d'Adal dont elle me loue dans ses lettres l'esprit brillant et plus que tout l'amitié forte et loyale. "**

J'entendis un autre craquement de cervicale et me dissimulais un peu plus derrière mes cheveux alors qu'il me semblait que je fumais de partout. Non mais franchement on n'avait pas idée de répéter ce que je lui écrivais dans mes lettres devant toute la Grande Salle. La lettre malheureusement pour moi, n'en avait pas fini, et c'est devant Perceval qu'elle se plaça:

-" **Préfet Perceval Weasley, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de veiller sur ma douce Adal, Hadrian et leurs Amis comme vous le faites depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Cela réchauffe mon coeur de Grande-Tante, de savoir qu'il y a encore à Poudlard, des jeunes gens aussi responsables et attentionnés comme Préfet, et cela même à Gryffondor. Je me réjouis qu'Adal, Hadrian et leurs Amis, aient au moins une figure d'autorité sur laquelle compter dans cette Maison et dans cette Ecole."**

Est-ce qu'elle venait de casser une énième fois du sucre sur le dos du Professeur MacGonagall, et accessoirement sur celui du Professeur Dumbledore, en sous-entendant que Perceval était la seule personne en tant que "figure d'autorité" sur laquelle on pouvait compter dans la Maison Gryffondor et donc qu'on ne pouvait compter sur le Professeur MacGonagall? (...) (...) (...) De toute évidence.

La lettre se tourna enfin (malheureusement) vers moi, et je dus me résigner à lever la tête alors que la voix de Tante Walburga s'élevait douce et affectueuse (à la Walburga Black):

-" **J'en viens maintenant à toi ma douce et forte petite nièce, Adal. Je suis fière de toi et ton Oncle aussi. Fiers que tu es défendu ainsi tes Amis et que tu ais accouru ainsi pour défendre ton Jumeau. N'oublie jamais que vous êtes la chose la plus importante qui soit l'un pour l'autre. Car tel est le Lien des Jumeaux Magiques, et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous, que nous connaissons ou non, nous sommes persuadés, je suis persuadée, que ce Lien est toujours fort entre vous. "**

Ces mots auraient-ils pu être plus cruels? Plus douloureux? Leurs morsures plus acides sur les plaies ouvertes ou rouvertes par la Nuit passée et ce qui s'y était déroulé? Je serrais presqu'à m'en briser les doigts mes couverts, mon visage tel un masque de marbre craquelé qui continue à se fissurer près à se briser comme le contrôle que j'exerçais sur moi-même. Presque à m'en faire faire une Crise.

La main de Perceval, vint doucement sur mon épaule, la massant en faisant des petits cercles avec le pouce. Doucement, je recommençais à respirer et lâchais les couverts, dépliant mes doigts douloureux. La lettre continua:

-" **Pour ce que tu nous as demandé, nous t'enverrons tout cela bientôt dans un colis. Il y a certaines choses plus sensibles cependant, trop sensibles pour être énoncées dans une lettre, que nous évoquerons cet été face à face. C'est un promesse."**

J'avais une bonne idée de ces "choses plus sensibles, trop sensibles". La lettre se termina:

-" **Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes examens prochains, à toi à Draco et à vos Amis Respectifs. Montrez vous dignes des Nobles Maisons Black et Malfoy, je sais que vous réussirez très bien.**

 **Avec tendresse et attention.**

 **Lord Orion Black et Lady Walburga Black."**

La lettre s'enflamma dans les airs tout en se déchiquetant, ne laissant qu'une fine poussière de cendres tombant sur la Table devant moi. Le silence perdura très long après que la lettre se soit enflammée. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur la table, le front contre le bois, avec un gémissement à moitié étouffé alors qu'il se brisait en cris, exclamations, murmures et autres bruits.


	39. Chapter34:Le Faux Calme avant la Tempête

Note de l'auteur:

Juste un petit mot pour m'excuser et dire que je ne répondrais pas aux très gentilles reviews qui m'ont été laissées dans ce chapitre. Les choses sont un peu compliquées ces derniers jours, et j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster, et il n'est même pas corrigé. Je posterais les réponses quand je trouverais un moment, mais je remercie déjà les auteurs de ces si gentils petits mots qui sont des mini-Patronus dans mon coeur. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour le poster, grand max dans deux semaines. Bonne lecture;)

Chapitre 34: (Pas corrigé, mais présent, sorry)

Inutile de préciser qu'après cet évènement, l'attitude des Professeurs envers nous s'en retrouva modifiée. Et celle d'un certain blond pâle également. Nous fûmes convoqués par le Professeur Dumbledore en présence du Professeur MacGonagall et des autres Chefs des Maisons mais également de Perceval et Karen en tant que Préfets de Gryffondor, et ceux de Serpentard, avec Hagrid, pour recevoir nos témoignages respectifs, dans une Salle de Réunion

Nous parlâmes l'un après l'autre, tous les six, expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Mais chacun nous ne dîmes pas tout. Ainsi Draco, Blaise, Hadrian et moi, sans nous être concertés, passâmes sous silence certaines paroles des Centaures notamment de Firenze comme la façon dont il nous avait appellé, le fait que Voldemort était le Mhallaichte et la manière dont il m'avait calmé alors que j'allais faire une Crise. Nous ne mentionnâmes pas non plus la Bénédiction de la Licorne.

Si le fait que nous quatre premiers années, avions réussi à guérir la Licorne souleva quelques questions, nous les dispersâmes rapidement avec une coordination remarquable, et terrifiament étrange (Hermione me souligna après quand j'en fis la remarque que ce mot n'existait pas, et je fredonnais "néologisme" jusqu'à ce qu'elle me mette un coup d'Histoire de la Magie sur la tête), faisant état de notre proportion à nous blesser souvent (Hadrian et moi) qui nous avait conduit à nous intéresser aux sorts et autres moyens de guérison, de nos éducations (Draco, Blaise et moi) qui voulaient que nous soyons prêts à tous, de "cours de premiers secours" moldus (Hadrian) qu'il avait reçu à l'école, etc... Cela passa relativement bien auprès de la plupart. Relativement. Auprès de la plupart.

Quand le Professeur Dumbledore me demanda pourquoi j'avais envoyé une telle lettre à ma Grande-Tante et à mon Grand-Oncle, je répondis ceci assez froidement et séchement:

-"Que je sache, mon courrier ne regarde que moi, avec tout mon respect Monsieur le Directeur. Et si je veux prendre la peine de rassurer des Membres de ma Famille sur le fait que je sois encore vivante et entière moi mais également mon Frère et nos Amis respectifs après nous être retrouvés en plein milieu de la Nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, qui porte son nom pour une bonne raison comme vous l'avez énoncé au début de l'année, et avoir fait face à un Mhallaichte, c'est mon droit. "

Le Professeur MacGonagall énonca glaciale, intervenant pour la première fois de l'entretien:

-"Vous insinuez donc que ma décision de vous punir était injuste?"

Je souris sarcastiquement:

-"Vos mots, _Professeur_... Vos mots..."

Je mis une intonation particulière sur le mot "Professeur". Presqu'exactement la même que celle de cette Nuit de Beltaine. Je continuais:

-"Il y a un livre très intéressant à consulter en Bibliothèque. Le Réglement de l'Ecole. Notamment sur les punitions appropriées à chaque cas. "

Je plissais les yeux, et ma voix se fit encore plus froide:

-"C'est étrange, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace, d'un cas précédent, où enlever 50 points chacun et mettre une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, endroit que l'on nous a formellement interdit car recelant des dangers mortels, qui plus en pleine nuit, à 4 élèves de premiers années pour avoir voulu respecter des traditions ancestrales et célébrer une Fête rendant hommage à Magia et qui a été célébré durant des siècles à Poudlard avant qu'elle ne soit interdit par le Ministère, a été considéré comme acceptable."

Ma voix claqua dans la pièce alors que je me grandissais un peu plus:

-"Draco a reçu une retenue, mais je ne crois pas avoir vu de points manquer au Sablier des Serpentards après cette nuit-là."

Les mots étaient dits. Le Professeur MacGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Je ne la laissais pas faire:

-"Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je vous ais jugée Indigne devant Magia, Poudlard et les Fondateurs, cette nuit-là, Madame?"

Le silence se fit lourd de tensions. Mon regard de glace je ne le détournais pas du Professeur MacGonagall qui avait l'air littéralement clouée par celui-ci. Ma voix se fit plus basse mais plus dure que jamais:

-"Vous nous avez demandé ce que nous faisions dehors à cette heure de la nuit certes. Mais vous nous avez accusé, non, vous M'avez accusé, d'avoir inventé une histoire de dragon pour que mon frère se retrouve en dehors de son dortoir, se fasse attraper et punir, d'avoir fait cela pour lui attirer des ennuis. "

J'eus un petit rire amer:

-"Non seulement vous avez porté cette accusation. Mais à aucun moment vous ne m'avez laissé parler. A aucun moment vous n'avez demandé à Draco si c'était ce qui s'était passé. A aucun moment, vous ne m'avez laissé ce que l'on accorde même aux pires criminels faisant face au Magenmagot: le droit de parler, le droit de me défendre. "

Je repris avec un peu plus d'éclat et une grimace sardonique:

-"Mais vous savez quoi? J'aurais pu passer là-dessus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui m'aient laissé m'exprimer ou me défendre dans ma vie. Après tout, telle famille telle enfant, n'est-ce pas?"

Le Professeur Chourave laissa échapper un hoquet. Je ne cillais même pas alors que le choc frappait les personnes présentes. C'était la première fois que je formulais à haute voix, autrement que devant, Neville, Hermione, Hadrian, Perceval, George, Fred, Draco et Théodore, le fardeau que représentait ma Famille et ma ressemblance. La première fois que je pointais l'attitude des Professeurs à mon égard. Celle de voir en moi, les autres membres de ma famille.

La main d'Hermione vient se glisser dans la mienne, et je la serrais doucement, y puisant ma force, sans détourner le regard toujours. Je ne laissais à personne le temps d'intervenir et continuais:

-"Et j'aurais pu passer là-dessus. Ca m'a déçu de votre part, je l'avoue Madame. J'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour vous, notamment vis à vis de votre impartiabilité concernant les origines et les Maisons. Donc oui, cela m'a déçu."

Je ris encore un peu:

-"Mais ce que vous avez dit après? Ce que vous avez OSE, énoncer? Même aux Fondateurs réssucités et se présentant devant moi, je ne l'aurais pas laissé passer. Pas même à Magia en personne."

Je commencais à citer:

-"Quant à vous Monsieur Londubat, vos parents auraient vraiment honte de votre comportement, vous promener ainsi après le couvre-feu. Et vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez apparament plus hérité de l'arrogance et de l'irrespect du réglement de votre père, que je ne l'aurais cru de votre part. Si vos parents vous voyaient tous les deux..."

Il y eut des hoquets parmi les Professeurs. MacGonagall avait encore plus pâli. Je sussurais doucement et froidement, avec un sourire pareil à une lame:

-"Encore une fois, _Professeur_... Vos mots. Et vos mots seulement."

Le silence s'installa durant plusieurs secondes qui me parurent comme suspendus, alors que je me tenais encore là, un peu en avant de nous six, ma main gauche toujours dans celle d'Hermione, le regard flamboyant.

Puis. La main de Perceval vint doucement se poser sur mon épaule droite. Et alors que sa Magie et son Odeur, mélange de Vieux livres, de Feuilles de Réglisse et d'Eau de Source, m'enveloppait, il énonca:

-"Je penses, que cet entretien est terminé, désormais, Monsieur le Directeur."

La voix de Perceval avait été calme. Assez froide. Je n'avais pas besoin de le voir, pour savoir qu'il ignorait superbement de regarder le Professeur MacGonagall. Il avait très mal pris également ce qu'elle avait fait. Une vraie Maman Dragon envers nous, comme disait George et Fred. Karen prit la parole tout aussi mécontente mais avec une froideur moins tranchante et impressionante que celle de Perceval:

-"Je crois également. Chacun des élèves concernés a donné son témoignage et répondu aux questions. Je pense aussi, qu'il est temps de les laisser se reposer de leur nuit et de leurs émotions. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on fait face à un Mhallaichte, dans la Forêt Interdite de Nuit, alors qu'on a 11 ans."

Et re-pique. Le Professeur Dumbledore énonca calme et indéchiffrable en apparence:

-"Je pense également. Vous pouvez raccompagner vos condisciples, Messieurs Weasley et Balthorzy, Mesdemoiselles Selwyn et Farley."

Le bras de Perceval se drappa autour de mes épaules, et je me laissais aller à m'appuyer un peu sur lui. J'étais lessivée et épuisée, littéralement. Par l'affrontement qui venait de se dérouler, mais aussi par les événements de cette nuit et ceux du mois. Karen et Perceval nous guidâmes dehors, alors que les Préfets de Serpentard en faisaient de même pour Draco et Blaise.

Hadrian s'arrêta avant de sortir. Puis il se retourna. Et je vis sur son visage la même fureur glacée, que le Soir où il m'avait confié être Fourchelangue, ce soir de Réveillon. Mais avec plus de contrôle et de mépris. Et sa voix était aussi douce et glaciale que la brise d'hiver:

-" Comme Adal vous m'avez déçu Professeur. Et il en est de même pour Neville et Hermione. Et ce qui m'a encore plus déçu et pas seulement de votre part c'est votre attitude après cette nuit-là. Par la faute de votre punition, que moi, je n'hésites pas à qualifier clairement d'injuste, vous avez laissé quatre premiers années, affronter la fureur d'une bonne partie de l'école.

Coups bas, sorts dans les couloirs, bousculades, injures, insultes, moqueries... Rien ne nous a été épargnés. Et rares sont les Professeurs a être intervenus. Je remercie en passant les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Sinistra, pour avoir fait cesser cela dans leurs cours respectifs. Mais sinon..."

Il fit une pause pour laisser un peu le temps à ses mots et à ses sous-entendus pour se faire entendre, avant de porter le coup final:

-"Je me demandes combien de temps, et jusqu'à quel point cela aurait pu aller, si Adal n'était pas intervenu et n'avait pas défié et défait Parkins en Duel d'Honneur. Je me le demandes vraiment. Après tout traiter quelqu'un d'"Indigne de Magia", c'est dire qu'il ne mérite même pas d'exister. (Pause faussement pensif avec un rictus sardonnique). Je me demande quelle est la prochaine étape après cela..."

Puis sur ces derniers mots, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui sur une salle pleine de Professeurs partagés par différentes émotions, dont celles du choc, de la consternation et bien d'autres encores. Il nous rejoignit, et glissa sa main dans la mienne, prenant celle qu'Hermione ne tenait pas, m'étant un peu écarté de Perceval. Il lacha en me souriant:

-"Allons faire un tour au parc, j'ai besoin d'air frais."

Je lui souris en retour et lui pressais la main:

-"Excellente idée, Monsieur Potter."

Tous les six avec Perceval et Karen nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur, abandonnant les Serpentards dans le Couloir. Ignorant volontairement pour ma part le regard d'un certain blond sur ma nuque. Un blond qui devait me regarder très souvent dans les jours qui suivirent. Semblant comme attendre quelque chose. Espèrer quelque chose...

Professeurs et Draco. Des personnes dont l'attitude changea envers nous, envers moi. Sans parler de nos Amis et Connaissances par rapport au Mhallaichte. Et enfin il y avait une dernière personne dont l'attitude changea envers moi...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

-"Intéressante cette lettre que nous avons eu à entendre, hier matin, n'est-il pas Adal? De même que cet entretien."

Je m'arrêtais dans le couloir où je marchais en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, pour me trouver un peu au calme. N'aurait-ce été son Odeur Féves de Cacao, Onyx et Bayou, que je ne l'aurais pas entendu approcher. Oui, il était dangereux, bel et bien dangereux. Et j'avais été sotte et folle que de l'oublier.

-"Je ne me rappelles pas vous avoir autorisé à user de mon prénom, Héritier Zabini."

Ma voix avait été calme et lisse. Légèrement froide.

-"Oh je me sens blessé, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble... _Adal_."

Je me demandais si la Famille Zabini verrait vraiment d'un mauvais oeil, que je tues leur Héritier de la Branche anglaise. Je me le demandais de façon extrêmement sérieuse en ce moment-même. Tout comme où était passé le garçon qui perdait mystérieusement et étrangement tout ses moyens devant moi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un danger, jamais. Encore moins quand il se présente sous la forme d'un serpent qu'on a sous-estimé et qui est imprévisible en tout point. Il se tenait là nonchalament adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, son sourire habituel aussi charmeur, malicieux et dangereux qu'un Drow, sur les lèvres. Ce sourire oh combien dérengeant d'autant plus sur le visage d'un enfant de 11 ans.

Comment avais-je pu le sous-estimer à ce point? Comment avais-je pu oublier qui il était? Comment il avait été élevé? Comment il avait été entrainé? Je n'avais pas fait cette erreur avec Théodore. Alors pourquoi avec lui?

Parce qu'il avait été aussi troublé par moi? Parce qu'il trainait dans le sillage de Draco au contraire de Théodore, et que trop concentrée sur mon Jumeau, il en était éclipsé? Peut-être un peu de tout cela. Mais cette erreur. Parce que c'était une erreur. Cette erreur... Je ne la referais pas.

Je le regardais avec un calme et une impassibilité de facade. L'observant. Prête à réagir en cas de besoin. Les mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres avec une brutalité séche qui ne m'était pas habituelle:

-"Que veux-tu Zabini?"

Droit, direct, brut... Et très loin de la subtilité et de l'habilité qui dirigeaient tout échanges entre Héritiers, d'autant plus des Héritiers tout sauf amis. Peut-être parce que j'étais à cet instant une vraie boule de nerfs. Le jeune garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans se départir de son sourire:

-"Peut-être que je voulais tout simplement profiter du plaisir de ta compagnie, Adal."

Un petit sortilège. Juste un tout petit sortilège de rien du tout. Vraiment désolée Madame Zabini pour l'accident de votre fils. Des traces de sortilèges? Quelqu'un qui aurait pu causer cela? Non vous croyez...

Je me durcis plus encore que je ne l'étais alors que ma voix descendait en dessous de la tempêrature hivernale de Jotunheim:

-"Si vous n'avez rien de mieux à ajouter, Héritier Zabini, je vais vous laisser, j'ai affaire."

Je me détournais et partais à pas dignes dans le couloir, lassée de ce petit jeu.

-"Quildë, Hína ho Magia ar Nuru."*

Je m'arrêtais, me figeant. Que – ? Blaise reprit derrière moi:

-"Les mots du Centaure. Cela veut dire "Calme, Enfant de Magia et Nuru". C'est du Quenya, un ancien dialecte elfique. Nuru est un des noms de la Mort. "*

Je connaissais quelques mots (bon d'accord un peu plus que ça) de sindarin, un autre dialecte elfique. Uriah m'avait appris. Et j'avais assimilé les mots de Firenze à de l'elfique, machinalement sans les comprendre. Une fois traduits? Je les comprenais pas plus que ça. Mais ils faisaient écho avec ceux en anglais après "Enfant de Mort et de Magie".

Pourquoi m'avait-il appellé ainsi? Enfant de Magia ou de Magie, je pouvais comprendre en tant que sorcière, Enfant de Magia. Mais Enfant de Mort? Plus, enfant de LA Mort avec Enfant de Neru? Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Et ça me terrifiait. La voix de Blaise encore derrière moi:

-"Je me demande pourquoi il t'a appellé ainsi. Toi, qui "lis beaucoup", tu n'en aurais pas une idée?"

Je partis brusquement à grands pas. Et le rire de Blaise me poursuivit dans les couloirs du Château. Semblant me dire que ce n'était pas fini. Et qu'il découvrirait la vérité sans que je puisse rien y faire...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Autre événement important, Hermione reçut la compensation de la Famille Parkins pour l'injure qui lui avait été faite. Elle avait déjà reçut auparavant la lettre d'excuse par Lord Parkins. Une très jolie lettre, très longue et maniérée avec des excuses très détaillées et profondes. Bien.

Cela m'aurait ennuyé d'avoir à retenir Tante Walburga de débarquer au Manoir Ancestral des Parkins pour faire un massacre. Je me demandais si elle se souvenait toujours du fait qu'Hermione était une Née-Moldue. Parce qu'elle agissait vraiment très bizarrement envers elle. Et je n'ais même pas mentionné son attitude envers Neville.

Nous étions au petit-déjeuner, et j'essayais péniblement de ne pas tomber dans mon bol de café. La nuit que j'avais passé avait été une nuit blanche. J'avais emprunté la Cape à Hadrian pour me glisser dans la Réserve que j'avais crochetée à la moldue (car si elle était protégée contre toutes ouvertures magiques, elle ne l'était pas à certains moyens non magiques), afin de chercher des ouvrages sur le Sang de Licorne notamment mais aussi sur le Sortilège de la Mort.

Je doutais de trouver quelque chose de vraiment intéressant sur le dernier point, mais ça ne coûtait rien de chercher. Le mystère de cette Nuit de Samhain à Godric's Hollow me torturait l'esprit en partie aussi parce qu'il torturait celui d'Hadrian.

J'avais déniché également un dictionnaire de Quenya pour vérifier les paroles de Blaise Zabini. Et (malheureusement? Heureusement? Effectivement?) il s'avéra qu'il avait dit la vérité. Ce qui rajoutait à la torture de mes méninges et à mes insomnies. Insomnies dues également à ma profonde mélancolie depuis le départ de Tina, et à la complexité des derniers événements.

J'étais donc entrain de somnoler au-dessus de ma dose de caféine, quand quatre Hiboux Grands Ducs, portant un long paquet de forme allongé, vinrent déposer ce dernier devant Hermione qui était entrain de réciter les dates de la Troisième Guerre Gobeline écossaise du XVème siècle avec Hadrian les vérifiant dans le livre et Neville tartinant ses toasts.

Pour le coup, j'en émergeais de mon bol et regardais le paquet de la même manière que tous les autres. En clignant des yeux lentement. Hermione reçevait rarement des lettres et encore moins des colis. Ses parents répugnaient à utiliser une chouette et ainsi rares étaient leurs lettres.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle prit la lettre qui y était attachée alors que les hiboux s'envolaient. Je reconnus en un bref coup d'oeil malgré mon état zombitif, le Sceau. Celui des Parkins. Et bien on dirait qu'ils s'étaient enfin decidés à envoyer leur présent de compensation en fin de compte...

Olivier déclara soudain:

-"Ca ressemble à un balais."

Angelina continua:

-"Ca a l'odeur d'un balais ."

Alicia enchaina:

-"Ca a le goût d'un balais."

Kate compléta:

-"Ca a le son d'un balais."

Olivier termina:

-"C'est un balais."

Olivier faisait peur. Vraiment peur. Quand on parlait de Quidditch. Et de tout ce qui y était lié de près ou de loin. Hermione déclara après avoir levé les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude d'une partie de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor:

-"Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'enverraient un balais?"

-"Peut-être parce que..."

-"Les Parkins sont..."

-"Une famille de joueurs de Quidditch..."

-"Effreinés..."

-"Depuis des...

-"Siècles?"

Nul besoin de dire qui venait de parler ainsi... Hermione protesta:

-"Mais les Premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balais!"

Jamais la Table des Gryffondors ne fut plus synchronisée que pour lever les yeux au ciel à ce moment là. Même quand le Professeur Rogue enlevait des points (toux*injustement*toux) à Gryffondor, les grognements ne l'étaient pas autant. Hadrian énonca:

-"Hermione, je suis la preuve vivante que les Oremières Années peuvent avoir un balais. Et l'année est presque terminée de toute manière."

Et Neville de continuer:

-"De toute façon, c'est un Présent de Compensation suite à une Offense, donc ça ne compte pas."

Voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour continuer à argumenter, je soupirais:

-"Pour l'amour de Magia, Hermione ouvre simplement ce Présent avant qu'Olivier ne fasse peur à toute la Grande Salle. Je voudrais pouvoir finir mon café tranquillement sans avoir à expliquer aux Aurors que toute l'école a été traumatisée par les yeux brillants et fanatiques d'un Capitaine de Quidditch un peu trop zélé..."

J'étais quasiment certaine d'avoir vu des Secondes Années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle commencer à sangloter de terreur. Et... Attendez une seconde, ce n'était pas Marcus Flint là qui regardait Olivier comme Hadrian regardait une part de tarte à la Mélasse?

Je chassais rapidement ce qui était assurément une hallucination extrêmement terrifiante avec des implications auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser, alors qu'une Hermione aussi ronchonante qu'Hedwidge un jour de pluie, ouvrait son paquet sous les yeux curieux de la moitié de la Grande Salle... Bon d'accord des 99,9% de la Grande Salle.

Le papier s'écarta...dévoilant effectivement un balais. Mais pas n'importe quel balais. Long et fin, le manche en un bois blanc nuancé d'argent, à la queue en brindilles plus blanches encore mêlées de noires soigneusement taillées et liées, de très fines veinures rouge sombre, bronze, et bleu roi parcourant le bois en arabesques, boucles, noeuds et runes celtiques, et accroché prés de la queue du balais, un cordon de cuir d'où pendait un petit cristal chatoyant et brillant doucement. Il paraissait plus léger qu'une plume et il en émanait un mélange de grâce, et de puissance contenue qui laissait saisie et qui nous fit tous rester figés durant un laps de temps indéfinissable.

Olivier glissa du banc, et tomba au sol avec fracas, nous faisant tous sursauter sans pour autant réussir à briser totalement l'état de transe dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant nos réactions particulièrement celle d'Olivier:

-"Ce n'est qu'un balais! D'accord un magnifique balais mais un balais."

J'énoncais lentement tout en regardant avec émerveillement et admiration le souffle coupé, le balais qui se trouvait posé encore dans l'emballage:

-"Ca, c'est plus qu'un simple balais Hermione..."

Olivier murmurait en continu avec l'air d'avoir été heurté par le Magicobus, après être remonté plus ou moins correctement sur le banc:

-"Un A'sgoltadhstoirm. Un A'sgoltadhstoirm. C'est un A'sgoltadhstoirm."**

Ce fut Alicia qui répondit au regard plein d'interrogation exaspérée d'Hermione:

-"Tu vois les représentations des Sorcières Moldues un peu anciennes, avec de longs balais auxquels elles s'accrochent sans forcément les chevaucher? C'est ce balais là."

Je continuais dans un murmure:

-"Fait dans le bois de l'arbre d'une Dryade, un Boulois des Highlands, avec des brindilles d'If poussant sur les Terres des Licornes, enchanté et façonné durant des mois par la Magie, gravé de runes ancestrales celtes, avec en son coeur un cheveux et une goutte de sang de la personne à laquelle il est dédié, et accroché un Cristal de Vent."

Kate compléta:

-"Ces balais sont fabriqués depuis des siècles par la Famille Parkin, un par un et vendu au compte-goutte. Ils sont dédiés à une personne en particulier et ne pourront être utilisés que par elle. On dit que ce sont des balais qui jamais ne se brisent, ne s'usent, ne cessent de fonctionner, ils ne peuvent pas être déréglés ou saboter, et jamais ils ne font défauts à leurs Liés."

Et Angelina termina alors qu'Olivier semblait prêt à venir frotter sa joue contre le balais en poussant des miaulements de contentements (et ça, c'était une perspective aussi terrifiante que Gellert Grindelwald débarquant en tutus rose avec une armée de chatons roses démoniaques):

-"Ce balais a été fait expréssement pour toi, il t'est consacré, et seule toi pourra l'utiliser. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir meilleur balais que celui-là parce qu'il est à toi et seulement à toi et te reconnais comme son possesseur."

Perceval ajouta tout en retenant par le col distraitement un Olivier qui en bavait presque comme une Chimère atteinte de la rage:

-"C'est un artefact de grande magie, et un présent des plus grandioses. La Maison Parkins a vraiment mis les petits plats dans les grands, en te faisant un tel présent de compensation."

Et encore aucun d'entre eux n'était Sensible à la Magie comme moi, et ne pouvait voir, sentir, percevoir etc. ce que je voyais, sentais, percevais etc. Ce Balais vibrait littéralement de Magie, il en chantait. Et il chantait pour Hermione. Leurs deux Magies entrant en résonnance. Et inconsciemment elle le percevait, comme le prouvait son geste fait sans y prendre garde, de caresser le manche en bois.

Le bruissement d'ailes d'une chouette près de nous, nous tira de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle nous étions. Et tandis qu'Olivier à genoux suppliait Hermione de venir à un entrainnement pour jouer avec eux, juste pour la voir voler sur ce qui était assurément son fantasme incarné (à Olivier pas à Hermione quoi que celle-ci apprécia de voler bien qu'elle trouvait le Quidditch assez barbare) et que celle-ci plus rouge que jamais essayait de le tenir à distance à l'aide de son Manuel d'Enchantements, j'ouvrais le colis que Thorn venait de m'apporter.

 _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal._ *** Cela devrait m'aider. Ou me condamner. Notamment si un des Professeurs tombait sur ce livre. Parce que lui, il suintait vraiment de tous ses pores la Magie Sombre. Je refermais le colis, et quittais la Table en glissant à Neville, que j'allais chercher un truc au Dortoir. Quittant la Salle, sans savoir qu'une paire de yeux suivait ma progression. Et que le marron de ses iris avait briévement été remplacé durant quelques secondes par de l'écarlate.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La semaine d'examen arriva avec le Lundi 4 Juin. Du lundi au vendredi compris, on nous trouva soit aux examens d'écrit le matin soit en pratique l'après-midi. Le Lundi fut consacrée à la Métamorphose et je dus transformer une sourie en tabatière sous le regard froid et dur du Professeur MacGonagall qui était toujours aussi distante avec moi. Le lendemain, le Mardi, nous nous penchâmes sur les Potions et préparâmes une Potion d'Amnésie sous la surveillance percante du Professeur Rogue.

Le Mercredi matin se partagea entre épreuves écrites de Botanique et d'Histoire de la Magie dont nous sortîmes la tête pleine de noms de Gobelins, et de Plantes, et l'après-midi nous dûmes montrer au Professeur Chourave que nous étions parfaitement capable de nous occuper de Pousses d'Arbustes Enflammées.

Le Jeudi se dévoua à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et malgré l'Enseignement catastrophique du Professeur Quirell, nous nous en sortimes avec brio, fruit de notre éducation pour certains et/ou de nombreuses heures de travail à la Bibliothèque. En pratique nous dûmes trouver dans une Salle de Classe, cinq objets pouvant servir à repousser un Vampire en un temps record.

Enfin le Vendredi fut réservé à ma matière préférée les Sortilèges, et c'est avec un plaisir qui me fit me faire traiter de masochiste par les Jumeaux (que je tapais les joues rouges, quand Hermione tout aussi rouge m'expliqua ce que ce mot voulait dire) que je passais l'épreuve d'écrit.

Si j'avais su ce qui se passerait ensuite cette après-midi, après ma dernière épreuve et dans les jours qui suivraient... Enfin. Avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde n'est-ce pas? Dans les années qui suivraient de nombreuses fois j'aurais ces pensées. "Et si...". Il me faudra attendre une certaine personne presqu'aussi torturée que moi pour comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur des si. Que cela ne faisait que nous torturer et nous détruire un peu plus.

Tout de même, cependant. Si j'avais su. Les choses auraient été bien différentes. Mais je ne saurais dire si elles l'auraient été pour le meilleur. Ou pour le pire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je revenais de mon dernier examen, en ce vendredi 8 juin. Pratique en sortilèges. J'avais réussi haut la main, à faire danser mon ananas sur la table, m'amusant à lui faire faire différentes danses sous les incitations du Professeur Flitwick. Nul doute que j'aurais une excellente note dans ce qui était ma matière préférée.

Souriante, je marchais dans les couloirs en direction du Lac où les autres et moi avions convenus de nous retrouver. J'avais été la dernière à passer, car l'ordre de passage avait été décidé de manière aléatoire et non alphabétique. L'été était déjà là et c'était le dernier jour des examens. Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien... Ce fut sans doute pour cela que je relâchais ma vigilance. Et que je me fis surprendre.

Je me trouvais en haut des escaliers non loin de la Bibliothèque. J'entendis un bruit de course. Je n'y fis pas attention. Tout le monde courait, fêtant la fin des examens. Puis. Deux mains dans le creux de mon dos. Me poussant violemment en avant. J'eus le souffle coupé alors que je basculais. Tout sembla ralentir un instant jusqu'à se figer. Puis je tombais dans les escaliers la tête la première.

*(*Quelque part dans un coin perdu de la Francie, une auteur incante comme en transe: "Tooooolkkkkiiieeennnn, Tooooolkkkkiiieeennnn, Tooooolkkkkiiieeennnn..."*)

** C'est du gaélique. Grosso modo ça veut dire "Fend-la-Tempête"

*** Si le titre vous est familier, c'est normal, il existe dans les livres originaux, c'est le livre dont parle Hermione dans le tome 7 que Voldemort a utilisé pour apprendre comment créer un Horcruxe, et que Dumbledore avait retiré de la Bibliothéque en devenant Directeur.


	40. Chapter 35:Rêve et Course

**Note d'auteur:**

Because Cookies IS BACK! (*Mini-Severus et Mini-Remus secouant la tête désabusés tout en soupirant*)

Et après le chapitre (*toux*sadique*toux*) de la dernière fois, voici la poursuite avec ce chapitre qui est la première partie de l'AFFRONTEMENT FINAL.

Envers et contre tout et tous j'ai réussi à le terminer et croyez moi quand je vous dis que ça n'aura pas été facile.

Je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain assez vite, parce qu'il y a des limites même à mon sadisme, et je posterais aussi prochainement deux petits chapitres bonus tout chauds (celui de DawnEcho et celui d'Alison).

Voilà que Magia soit avec vous et bonne lecture!

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

espe29:

Merci pour ta review, oui Grande Tante Walburga est...eh bien Grande Tante Walburga, ça résume tout;) Et ce n'est que le commencement c'est moi qui le dit.

Quant à se soucier d'Adal, oui c'est sûr qu'elle et Orion s'en soucient. Après est-ce la seule motivation...(*"Aïe!" Mini-Remus avec son Dictionnaire lettres E-D-F derrière l'auteur. L'Auteur chouinant:"Oui, je sais pas de spoilers..."*). Bref, je laisse découvrir;)

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

victoria leanansidhe:

Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié à ce point ce chapitre (qui est un de ceux que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire (et qui a confirmé à ma famille que j'étais folle, parce que je riais sadiquement et follement en l'écrivant)).

Et oui "ma" Walburga et "mon" Perceval sont un peu différents de ceux du canon. Et j'ai détesté aussi avec ferveur Walburga dans le canon et dans les fanfictions, jusqu'à ce qu'en écrivant les chapitres de Samhain, une petite voix me dise: "Et pourquoi pas?". Quant à Perceval c'est pour moi, un personnage beaucoup plus complexe que celui que l'on nous donne à voir dans le canon ou dans la plupart des fanfictions et j'ai donc décidé de l'exploiter de manière approfondie. Il aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans les tomes suivants et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras toujours autant.

Ah le lien des Jumeaux Magiques. Sûr que c'est intriguant et que c'est une des intrigues principales de cette histoire. Les réponses arriveront petit à petit dans ce tome et les tomes qui suivront jusqu'aux révêlations finales;)

Pour ta remarque sur mon humour, whouah ça me touche. Je suis contente de savoir que je suis capable de faire rire, d'autant plus à ce point, ça me fait chaud au coeur (*Mini-Severus levant les yeux au ciel et grognant:"Quelle sentimentale..."*). J'ai essayé d'imaginer la tête avec ton Père, et ça m'a bien fait rire surtout que je me retrouve souvent dans cette même situation avec ma famille quand je lis mais aussi quand j'écris!;)

J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également, j'essayerais de poster la suite assez rapidement (le sadisme a ses limites tout de même).

Bonne lecture;)

Alison: Réponse séparée pour les 2 reviews.

Réponse 1: Merci pour ta review;)

Je suis contente que le "rentre-dedans" de Tante Walburga t'ait plus, j'y ais passé un certain temps à bien le peaufiner (et à ricaner sadiquement derrière mon ordi accessoirement).

Pour la lecture de la lettre d'Adal, désolée si tu as trouvé ça un peu trop "résumé" comme tu dis, mais je voulais donner un aperçu de la relation entre Adal et ses Grands Tante-Oncle, et quoi de mieux qu'en mettant cette lettre, puisque le premier aperçu réel n'est pas encore pour ce tome? Qui plus est j'ai mis quelques indices et infos dans cette lettre pour la suite comme le fait qu'elle les informe du retour de Voldy-Chou mais pas de certaines paroles des Centaures, ce qui a son intérêt pour la suite.

Réponse 2:

Merci pour cette (deuxième) review;)

Eh oui, un cliffhanger des plus sadiques sur ce chapitre. Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis avant de poser celui-ci, mais mes derniers jours ont pas mal été mouvementés (merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, je rassure, je vais bien ;) ).

Pour le chapitre bonus, il est déjà en cours d'écriture et j'ai fait frissonner plus d'une fois ma famille avec mes ricanements sadiques et démoniaques en l'écrivant.

En espérant que tu aimeras également ce chapitre, bonne lecture;)

DawnEcho:

Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir encore (*Mini-Severus grincheux: Et réagir comme une gamine de cinq ans le jour de Noël...*).

Je suis contente que Tante Walburga t'ait plut, je suis entrain d'écrire un chapitre bonus gagné par Alison pour la 40éme review, sur elle et Lord Orion, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras également.

Pour les décisions de notre cher corps enseignant poudlarien, eh oui que d'injustice! Mais c'est l'occasion de faire un peu sortir la Badass Adal qui est dans celle-ci, et de faire intervenir Super-Tante-Walburga, donc je me dis que ça contrebalance un peu;) Même si c'est vrai que dans l'histoire originale, plusieurs fois j'étais là :"Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi?". L'exemple de la retenue dans la Forêt Interdite en est le plus frappant, dans le tome 1 mais il y en a d'autres et j'essaye d'en faire la critique plus ou moins subtilement (*toux*à la Black oui*toux*) et avec humour.

Pour ton chapitre bonus, mes petits doigts se sont déjà mis en action. Le Lien des Jumeaux Magiques, j'ai vraiment failli craquer avec ta review mais j'ai été retenue par ma conscience (oui, les auteurs de fanfictions peuvent avoir une conscience, la mienne est divisée en deux et s'appelle respectivement Mini-Remus et Mini-Severus), parce que c'est vraiment un des points essentiels de l'intrigue. Mais donc, je me tourne vers les créatures magiques. J'hésite entre un passage de séance de révision sur l'Histoire de la Magie de nos Quatre Chenapants avec Neville et Adal corrigeant la version erronée de Binns ou un chapitre bonus sur les Elfes de Maison. Je te laisses choisir, si tu as une autre idée également, n'hésites pas;) (je les ais déjà commencé tous les deux de toute façon).

En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également, bonne lecture;)

Un grand merci aussi à SHL-G, red assassin75, Elisabeth de Valencia, et Orcinus Orca L, pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris et/ou en follow. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture;)

Chapitre 35: (pas corrigé sorry)

Je flottais. Non pas comme si je me trouvais au creux de l'eau, non. Dans une sorte de brume blanche quasi cotonneuse, et avec une certaine luminosité bien que faible. On était loin des Ténèbres familières et rassurantes dont j'avais l'habitude et qui succédaient normalement aux Rêves hurlants et sanglants.

D'autant plus que j'avais mal. Je n'avais jamais mal normalement dans les Ténèbres. Il n'y avait nulle souffrance dans les Ténèbres. Nul souvenir pouvant en causer, non plus. Là j'avais mal. Une douleur sourde dans tout mon corps. Un peu plus aigu à l'arrière de ma tête qui me lançait.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller.

A peine à penser.

Je me sentis repartir en arrière et abandonnant la lutte me laissait aller...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 **POV MARGARIE ELLIOTT (ELEVE DE POUFFSOUFFLE DE TROISIEME ANNEE):**

Elle sautillait dans le couloir, son livre de Sortilèges sous le bras. Les examens étaient enfin terminés! Elle allait rejoindre ses amis au bord du lac comme à peu près toute l'école. Trébuchant soudain, elle fit tomber son livre qui rebondit plusieurs fois dans l'escalier alors qu'elle se rattrappait juste à temps au mur avec un juron étouffé.

Se redressant et descendant quelques marches, elle se pencha pour ramasser son livre. Fronça les sourcils en voyant les petites gouttelettes rouges tout près. Son regard suivit comme de lui-même le tracé des gouttes rouges, jusqu'en bas de l'escalier...

Elle vit le petit corps aux boucles noirs, portant juste la chemise, la jupe et les ballerines de l'uniforme, face sur le sol, dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel. La chemise tâchée de rouge. Le rouge de la flaque de sang qui s'étendait lentement autour d'elle. Margarie ouvrit la bouche et hurla.

 **FIN POV MARGARIE ELLIOTT**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 **POV HERMIONE:**

Hermione avait su que quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose de mal. Une sorte de pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son réveil en ce matin de vendredi, alors qu'elle ouvrait haletante les yeux, sortant d'un rêve dont elle ne gardait pas le moindre souvenir mais qui lui avait laissé une impression de terreur glacée.

Cette impression ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Ses Amis qui s'étaient vite aperçus de son malaise, avaient essayés de la rassurer, mettant ça sur le coup du stress. Seuls ses Meilleurs Amis avaient un peu plus hésités.

Hermione avait une fois de plus surpris un échange de regards entre Neville et Adal. Hadrian et elle n'étaient pas aveugles, ils savaient très bien que ces deux-là faisaient souvent ça particulièrement quand Hermione avait un "pressentiment". Elle savait très bien également ce que ces deux-là soupçonnaient et rejetaient pour plusieurs raisons.

Mais pour une fois, en ce matin de dernier jour d'examen, pour une raison inconnue, ils ne s'étaient pas plus appesantis que cela dessus. Neville lui avait dit encore une fois que si elle se foirait aux examens, alors ils étaient tous foutus, Hadrian s'était protégé en riant de ses coups de manuel de Sortilèges après une blague de mauvais goût destinée à la détendre, et Adal... Adal l'avait prise dans une de ses rares et d'autant plus précieuses étreintes dont elle avait l'initiative et l'avait rassuré avec un de ses petits mais sincères sourires, en lui disant que tout se passerait bien.

Malgré cela l'impression de malaise n'était pas parti. Et quand il n'avait plus resté l'après-midi qu'Adal pour passer en pratiques en sortilèges et que celle-ci s'était levé pour y aller, l'impression s'était imposé plus forte encore. Et elle avait saisi vivement et brusquement la main d'Adal en lui demandant de faire attention. L'impression atroce que quelque chose allait se passer et que cela concernerait sa Meilleure Amie pulsant avec force en elle.

Adal avait sourit tout en pressant la main d'Hermione, d'un de ses moins en moins rares sourires lumineux:

-"Ne t'en fais pas Hermione. Moi, je suis persuadée que tout se passera bien..."

Et Hermione l'avait laissé partir, sur un dernier sourire avec ces derniers mots:

-"On se rejoint au lac après le passage. Souhaitez moi bonne chance!"

Et Hermione l'avait laissé partir. Elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Alors qu'une voix en elle lui hurlait de le faire, que quelque chose allait lui arriver, quelque chose de mal, si elle l'a laissait partir...

Et elle le regrettait, oh qu'elle le regrettait alors qu'entrés dans l'Infirmerie, ils venaient de s'arrêter devant un lit, où gisait inconsciente, sa Meilleure Amie, Adal.

Elle paraissait si petite si frêle, dans ce pyjama blanc, dans ce lit d'hopital, couverte de bandages. Elle l'était déjà d'habitude, la plus petite de sa promotion. Mais d'habitude elle paraissait plus grande, plus impressionante, moins "enfant", ses expressions, ses paroles et ses maières la grandissant et la vieillissant.

Et là. Elle paraissait son âge. 11 ans et demi. Et ainsi blessée, inconsciente et gisant dans un lit de l'infirmerie, elle paraissait plus vulnérable et fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Hadrian qui n'avait rien dit depuis leur entrée dans l'infirmerie, s'avança, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sa main venant prendre une de celles d'Adal.

Neville alla s'installer de l'autre côté, et elle fit de même. Sa main à elle, se tendant pour venir effleurer doucement les boucles noires aux reflets bleutées selon la lumière qui lui rappellaient parfois le plumage d'un corbeau, du bout des doigts. N'osant pas vraiment la toucher. Comme si, si elle le faisait, Adal allait tomber en morceau.

Mme Pomfresh énonca tout en passant sa baguette en un harmonieux ballet de boucles au-dessus de la tête d'Adal:

-"Elle ira bien ne vous en faites pas. Ses os sont réparés, je lui ais donné une potion de régénération. Il ne lui reste qu'une commotion cérébrale, mais elle est entrain de se résorber."

Le Professeur Rogue qui était venu les chercher au bord du lac, énonca d'une voix sans sarcasme ni acerbitude pour une fois:

-"Elle devra rester un peu sous surveillance à l'infirmerie, et prendre encore quelques potions dans les jours qui viennent mais elle ira bien."

Le Professeur Rogue qui essayait de les rassurer sur le sort d'Adal? Et l'Apocalypse c'était pour quand sinon...

L'infirmière fit claquer sa langue sur son palet:

-"Une chance que Mlle Elliott l'ait trouvé aussi vite, où cela aurait pu être plus grave. Qui que ce soit qui a fait cela, il ne lui voulait pas du bien ça c'est sûr..."

Les mots de Mme Pomfresh les percuta avec la force de Cognards. Et d'après Olivier, ça faisait très mal un Cognard... Hermione en oublia même de respirer et de penser. Le Professeur Rogue énonca lentement:

-"Vous voulez dire..."

Mme Pomfresh finit sa question:

-"Qu'elle a été poussée? Sans le moindre doute. Si elle avait seulement glissé, elle ne serait pas tombée dans cette position. Et je vois mal Mademoiselle Malfoy se jeter ainsi dans les escaliers, la tête la première."

Hermione la voyait mal le faire également. Même si elle savait qu'Adal avait des penchants auto-destructeurs et une faible estime d'elle-même. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé avant d'aller à l'examen pratique n'était celui de quelqu'un se jetant dans un escalier volontairement.

Qui plus est si Adal avait voulu se tuer, elle y serait parvenu à coup sûr. Et c'était peut-être plus inquiétant que tout. La pensée que si un jour Adal renonçait à la vie, alors Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'eux ou même qui que ce soit d'autre puisse l'en empêcher.

Elle caressa une fois encore les cheveux d'Adal. Et elle jura qu'elle trouverait les coupables. Et qu'elle vengerait Adal. Elle était peut-être moins impressionnante et dangereuse que celle-ci. Mais personne ne s'en prenait à sa Meilleure Amie, sans qu'elle ne lui fasse payer.

Personne.

 **FIN POV HERMIONE:**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 **POV EXTERIEUR:**

Plus tard, au moment du repas du soir, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva en début de repas en demandant l'attention pour parler, la mine et le regard graves:

-"Je ne retiendrais pas longtemps votre attention mais certains évènements qui se sont produits dans la journée, nécessitent que je vous parle ce soir."

Les Elèves se redressent quasiment inconsciemment sur leurs bancs, certains froncent les sourcils, on se questionne. Certains savent déjà et leurs mines sont sombres. La Table de Gryffondor qui est entrée tout assombrie dans la Salle pour le repas, s'assombrit encore un peu, alors que le Directeur continue:

-"Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en fin d'après-midi, votre camarade Mademoiselle Adal Malfoy a été découverte inconsciente et gravement blessée, en bas d'escaliers."

Bruissements dans la Salle. Les Amis et Connaissances de la Jeune Fille pâlissent dans la Salle. La Main d'Hadrian presse plus fort celle d'Hermione alors que celle-ci broient leurs mains à Neville et à lui. Le Directeur reprit après avoir ramené le silence:

-"Je vous rassure, ses jours ne sont pas en danger, et elle va bien désormais grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh et du Professeur Rogue, même si elle reste toujours inconsciente."

Petite pause, alors que des soupirs de soulagement retentissent dans la Salle entre les murmures.

-"Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous en parle ainsi à tous, ce soir, de manière publique."

Le silence se fait à nouveau, et les regards attentifs.

-"Eh bien je vous en parle ainsi, parce que Mademoiselle Malfoy n'est pas tombée dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un l'y a poussé volontairement."

Un. Deux. Trois. La Grande Salle éclate, en cris, en murmures, en interjections et en bruissements. Il faut un glacial "Silence" du Professeur Rogue à en faire frissonner la banquise, pour que le Directeur puisse continuer:

-"Sachez que de tels actes ne sont en rien tolérés à Poudlard. Votre camarade aurait pu y perdre la vie et cela aurait été un meurtre. Le résultat n'en est pas moins grave, et le crime de même, malgré le fait que cela n'a pas été le cas."

Son regard dur et froid, sans pétillement pour une fois balaya les élèves rassemblés.

-"La ou les personnes qui ont commis cet acte odieux, sont plus qu'invités à venir se dénoncer auprés de moi ou un des Professeurs. Dans le cas contraire, quand nous découvrirons qui a fait cela, et nous le découvrirons soyez en sûrs, je peux vous assurer que cette ou ces personnes seront punis à la hauteur de la gravité de leur acte et avec une égale sévérité."

Il conclut par ses mots alors qu'une certaine personne avait pâli assise à une des Tables, en se disant qu'elle avait peut-être mal calculé son coup pour une fois:

-"Toute personne ayant quelque renseignement que ce soit est invitée à venir me voir ou un de ses Professeurs. Je vous remercie."

La Salle éclata à nouveaux en cris, en murmures, en interjections et en bruissements alors que le Professeur Dumbledore se rasseyait. Peu furent ceux qui virent Draco Malfoy se précipiter hors de la Grande Salle, le visage pâle, en direction de l'Infirmerie.

 **FIN POV EXTERIEUR:**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _"Un garçon se tenant le front en grimaçant. Une Cape comme de l'Eau. Un air de flute. Des aboiements. Une chute. Une plante sombre enserrant deux garçons et une fille. Un garçon aux yeux bleus manipulant une racine, les faisant se faire relacher. Une pièce avec des centaines de clés volantes. Un balais. Une porte s'ouvrant. Un plateau d'échec géant. Une partie. Le garçon aux yeux bleus à terre. La fille et l'autre garçon continuant. Une piéce avec un Troll au sol. Autre pièce. Des flammes. Une énigme. Le garçon continue en avant, la fille revient en arrière. Des escaliers et encore des escaliers. Un Miroir. Un homme avec un visage derrière sa tête. Le Miroir. Une Pierre Rouge. "Donnes moi la Pierre." "Le bien et le mal n'existe pas. Il n'y a que le Pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour l'obtenir.""_

Je me réveillais en sursaut haletante et tremblante. Je voulus me redresser dans mon lit. Trop vite. La tête me tourna et je m'appuyais sur mes mains pour ne pas retomber, le regard flou. Il me fallut de longues secondes pour parvenir à voir autre chose qu'un flou qui me donnait envie de vomir, et entendre autre chose que les battements de mon coeur résonnant avec force à mes oreilles.

Je regardais autour de moi. L'infirmerie. De nuit. Que –? Puis je me souvins alors que je me demandais ce que je faisais là. L'Examen pratique de Sortilèges. Le couloir. L'escalier. Quelqu'un courant derrière moi. Deux mains me poussant par derrière, en plein dans mon dos. Moi. Basculant la tête la première dans les escaliers.

Je portais la main à la dite tête en grimaçant. Plus besoin de se demander pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi mal... Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de l'infirmerie non loin. 1H32. Du matin. Youpi.

Je passais la main sur mon visage alors que des brides de mon cauchemars me revenaient à l'esprit. Parce que c'était un cauchemars n'est-ce pas? Ca ne pouvait être que ça... N'est-ce pas? Mon regard tomba alors que j'essayais pathétiquement de me rassurer sur ma table de nuit. Plus particulièrement sur quelque chose qui y était posé.

Les doigts tremblant je pris la feuille pliée en deux avec mon nom écrit dessus d'une écriture oh combien familière, et la dépliant commençais à la lire.

"Adal.

Voldemort va chercher à voler la Pierre ce soir.

On a essayé de prévenir le Professeur MacGonagall mais elle a refusé de croire qu'elle puisse être volée, et le Professeur Dumbledore a été appellé à Londres pour une affaire urgente.

On va essayer d'empêcher que la Pierre ne soit volée tous les trois, en allant la chercher avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Ne nous en veux pas trop s'il-te-plait.

On pense à toi, et on sait que même inconsciente tu veilles sur nous.

Hadrian, Hermione, Neville."

J'allais les tuer. Si Voldemort ne le faisait pas avant, ou les pièges installés par les Professeurs, j'allais vraiment le faire. Ou j'irais les chercher à Hellheim pour mieux les retuer. Une dizaine de fois. Au moins.

Par Magia, n'avaient-ils donc pas conscience du danger?! On parlait d'un des plus grands mages noirs sanguinaires et psychopathes des trois derniers siècles voir plus. On parlait de celui qui avait déclenché la dernière guerre qui avait ravagée la Grande-Bretagne. On parlait de celui qui pronait la Suprématie du Sang et l'Esclavage des Nés-Moldus et des Moldus. On parlait de celui qui avait tué...

Je me figeais sur cette pensée, avant de jurer à voix basse en russe, d'une telle façon qui m'aurait fait me faire savonner la bouche par le Dieu des Jurons en personne. Bien sûr. On parlait de celui qui avait tué les Parents d'Hadrian. Celui dont le bras gauche avait torturé jusqu'à la folie ceux de Neville.

"La vengeance est plus douce que le miel" disait Homére dans l'Illiade. Vengeance, complexe du héro, manque total d'instinct de survie, manque de confiance dans les figures d'autorités et absence des dites figures d'autorités... Mélangez tout ça et vous obteniez les actions de mes Meilleurs Amis.

Ma décision fut prise en un peine une fraction de seconde. Je n'avais aucun complexe de héro. La compassion, le coeur sur la main et tout le toutim, peu et pas avec tout le monde. Manque de confiance dans les figures d'autorités assurément. La vengeance? Un peu beaucoup.

Mais avant tout.

Je ferais tout pour les miens.

Le meilleur comme le pire.

Attrappant un scalpel dans une des armoires de l'infirmerie, et ma baguette sur la table de nuit, après m'être mise debout avec difficulté, je cours hors de l'infirmerie. Ignorant autant que je le pouvais la douleur qui vrillait mon crâne et ma nuque, et la faiblesse de mes jambes.

 _"Je serais prête à tout. Le meilleur comme le pire. Pour toi, Hermione et Neville. Même brûler le monde, même le noyer dans le sang. Je serais prête à tout, Hadrian. Je te l'ais dit. La loyauté est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses en ce monde."_

Oui j'étais prête à tout pour eux. Le meilleur comme le pire. Et j'étais prête à affronter Voldemort en personne, également. Même si je devais en mourir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je m'effondrais contre le mur du couloir, alors qu'il me semblait voir tournoiller toutes les constellations de la Voie Lactée et qu'un goût métallique de sang envahissait ma bouche. Faible, trop faible. J'étais trop faible!

Je devais lutter pour ne pas plonger dans le gouffre sombre de l'inconscience une fois encore. Je parvenais tout juste à garder la tête hors de l'eau. A peine assez forte pour cela. Trop faible pour quoique ce soit d'autre. Trop faible pour les sauver.

-"Adal?"

Je relève la tête. Nuit enneigée, Chocolat Noir et Sureau. Une silhouette floue. Des yeux verts gris perçants. Des mains froides de chaque côté de mon visage. Des mots murmurés incompréhensibles et qui pourtant trouvent un Echo en moi. Une Energie au Goût de Nuit, de Pouvoir, d'Ancien, de Sang et de Sureau qui me traverse. Ma vision redevient nette, ma tête cesse presque totalement de me tourner.

Théodore se tient là devant moi, acroupis. Une expression inquiète que je ne lui ais jamais vu sur le visage. En d'autres circonstances, je sourirais de voir le Masque parfait presque plus encore que le mien, de Théodore se fendiller. Je me questionnerais, des questions frappant sans relache l'intérieur de ma tête, y rebondissant comme des Cognards fous: Théodore s'inquiète pour moi? Ca veut dire qu'il tient à moi? Qu'il s'est attaché à moi? Ou bien est-ce autre chose? Et d'autres encore. Comme: D'où vient cette Energie? Et quelle est-elle?

En d'autres circonstances.

Je ne le laisse pas le temps de parler. Je saisis les épaules de Théodore avec force, une force nouvelle mêlée de désespoir et énoncais:

-"Va voir le Professeur Rogue. Dis lui qu'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville sont au deuxième étage et qu'ils essayent d'empêcher qu'on vole la Pierre. Dis lui qu'il s'agit de celui qu'il a regretté d'avoir choisi."

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il voulait me poser des questions. Je n'eus cependant pas à le presser de partir. Hochant séchement la tête, il énonca le regard déterminé:

-"J'y cours."

Se redressant, il lacha avant de courir dans le couloir:

-"Restes ici, et attends les renforts."

Rester ici? Attendre? Oh Théodore... N'as tu donc rien appris sur moi? Ou peut-être que si justement. Et que c'est pour ta conscience que tu as énoncé ces mots. Car tu savais pertinnement ce que j'allais faire. Une Malfoy s'abstiendrait. Une Black le ferait. Une Gryffondor le ferait. Moi je le ferais. M'appuyant contre le mur, je me reléve, mes jambes tremblantes et reprend ma course.

Cette fois quand je vacille et m'effondre contre le mur à nouveau, l'étrange énergie que le contact de Théodore m'a influé, s'étant dissipée, je ferme les yeux, et glissant au sol à genoux, pose les mains à plats sur le sol, et les yeux fermés, pries.

-"Oh vous Fondateurs, oh toi Poudlard, toi Loki protecteur des enfants, toi Belisama gardienne du foyer, et toi Magia notre Mère à tous, accordez moi la force de les sauver. C'est une Enfant de Poudlard qui vous le demande..."

Je continues y mettant toute la force de ma volonté, de mon désir, et de ce que j'éprouve pour mes Meilleurs Amis:

-"Et si une vie doit te rejoindre Magia, cette Nuit, alors prends la mienne en échange des leurs."

Ma vie ne valait pas grand chose. Elle ne valait rien en comparaison de celles de mes Meilleurs Amis. Pour moi du moins. Et si ma vie donnée pouvait sauver la leur, alors sans la moindre hésitation, je l'offrais.

Je le sentis.

Ce fut comme si un tsunamis me percutait avant de m'envelopper totalement en un cocon serré. L'espace d'un instant, je me sentis partir.

 _Un ruban vert, des cheveux noirs. Une voix qui sussure: "Prête à tout et Déterminée."_

 _Des boucles noirs, une robe bleue. Une voix qui murmure:"Du Discernement et de l'Abnégation chez une Enfant d'Alexandre."_

 _Des méches flamboyantes, la garde d'une épée or incrustée de rubis. Une voix qui chuchote:" Un Courage et une Volonté absolus."_

 _Une chevelure or tournesol, une bague noir incrustée de petites citrines. Une voix en un souffle:"Une Loyauté au-delà de tout."_

 _Pierres, sécurité, maison. Une voix qui chante:"Amitié et Famille."_

 _Du feu qui tournoie, une crinière de rouge. Une voix qui clame:"Un Foyer trouvé qu'il faut préserver."_

 _Vague d'encre qui tournoie, yeux de vert sombre, glace et feu entremêlés. Une voix en un rire:"L'Enfant de mon Enfant qui leur donne à tous tord."_

 _Pouvoir, Ancien, Mère. Une voix qui énonce:"Une de mes Enfants déjà tant éprouvée."_

L'Energie tsunamis m'enveloppe puis se fond en moi en Huit Vagues Successives. Puis une Dernière arrive.

 _Cheveux noirs et Voile, une Robe sombre et une Faux. Deux voix qui s'entremêlent:"Enfant de Mort, que les Mort portent."_

L'Energie m'enveloppe. Et se fond en moi. J'ouvre les yeux. L'Energie coule à flôts dans mes veines. Ma Magie chante. Ma vision est claire, mes sens affutés. Je suis plus lucide, que je ne l'ai jamais été ou du moins, je n'en ais pas le souvenir. Je murmure tout en me relevant:

-"Merci..."

Je repris ma course. Une force nouvelle dans mon corps et un cri dans le coeur:

-"Hermione. Neville. Hadrian. J'arrive. Ne mourez pas s'il vous plait. Pas vous. Pas encore..."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Devenue plus légère que le vent d'hiver, j'avais traversé le Château et atteint le couloir du deuxième étage en un temps record. Je poussais la porte. Vis le Chien à Trois Têtes. Celui-ci commenca à grogner.

Inspirant profondément je me mis à chanter. Aussitôt ses paupières se ramollirent et il s'écroula à terre, s'endormant rapidement. J'aperçus un éclat argenté à mes pieds, et je retins un juron à mes lèvres, alors que je reconnaissais l'objet. Imbéciles, sans aucun instinct de survie, inconscients étourdits, stupides... Et bien la liste se rallongeait pour qualifier mes Meilleurs Amis.

Raflant la Cape, sans cesser de chanter, je la drapais sur mes épaules:

-"

En passant

Sur le Pont

Je Vis

Un Chat Noir

Aux Yeux de Nuit

A un Croisement

Qui devait tout décider."

C'était une très vieille comptine, que l'on chantait parfois aux enfants, et dont nul ne se rappellait plus l'origine. Je me souvenais entrain de la chantonner tout en descendant un des nombreux escaliers du Manoir, répétant un vers par marche que je descendais. En tout cas, c'était efficace pour Touffu qui se rendormit aussitôt.

Je poussais ses pattes pour accéder à la trappe qui était ouverte. Sans cesser de chanter, je sortis ma baguette, et lançais un Lumos chanté, avant de reprendre la comptine. Le filet du diable que j'avais vu dans ma vision, semblait toujours replié dans un coin. Je sautais dans la trappe, et lançais aussitôt:

-"Aresto Momento."

Je n'avais jamais tenté ce sort, et c'était ainsi un risque que je prenais. Mais étrangement cela marcha, et mon corps se stoppa à trente centimètres du sol... avant de tomber brutalement après quelques secondes. Aïe. Ma dignité heurtée plus que mon corps, je me relevais et tout en tenant en joux le Filet du Diable au cas où il voudrait bouger, je me déplacais vers la porte suivante.

J'arrivais dans la piéce des clés, et y passais rapidement, la porte étant restée ouverte. Je débouchais dans la piéce de l'échiquier.

Le sang. C'est la première chose que je vis. Un sang rouge, quasiment noir sur le marbre noir et blanc, comme le jus des cerises noires trop mûres écrasées. Un sang dont l'odeur métallique et sucrée vint aussitôt me prendre à la gorge. Me ramenant presque LA-BAS et me faisant ainsi basculer.

Puis. Ce fut une avalanche de chose pêle-mêle qui me sautèrent à l'esprit sans que je puisse en tirer le moindre ordre quel qu'il soit. Hermione. Echevelée couverte de coupures, de poussières en pyjama avec un pull, sa baguette à la main, incantant, tremblante et des larmes dans les yeux. Neville. Au sol, sur le dos, en pyjama lui-aussi couvert de poussières, de saletés et de micro-blessures. Inconscient. La tête ensanglantée.

Je me précipite en avant, et n'en prend conscience que quand je suis à genoux aux côtés d'Hermione. Celle-ci hoquette:

-"Adal...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Je siffle:

-"Je viens au secours de mes imbéciles de Meilleurs Amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Mes doigts sont déjà sur Neville, sur sa poitrine, alors que j'en appelle à ma Sensibilité à la Magie pour scanner sa Magie. Elle frétille, bourdonne, vibre... Luttant pour maintenir son Porteur en vie. Je me souviens parfaitement de la dernière fois que j'ai senti une Magie agir ainsi.

 _-"J'ai mal Adal..."_

 _-"Je sais Miranda... Ca va aller, je te promets que ça va aller..."_

 _-"Je sais que tu mens. Mais je te pardonnes parce que tu le fais pour moi..."_

Je suffoque presque, la bile me brulant l'oesophage et les lèvres, tandis que les grands yeux violets fiévreux et emplis de souffrance valsent dans mon esprit et que l'Odeur du Sang Passé se mêle à celle présente.

Je repoussais les Souvenirs alors qu'Hermione m'expliquait bafouillant:

-"Neville s'est sacrifié pour gagner la partie. La Reine l'a frappé à la tête. Il ne se réveille pas."

Jetant un sortilège de diagnostic, je lui demande:

-"Et Hadrian? Où est Hadrian?"

Hermione lâche:

-"Il est allé arrêter Voldemort..."

Seul? En ayant 11 ans et en étant un Premier Année? Si Voldemort ne le tuait pas, c'est moi qui le ferait. Je me reconcentrais sur Neville qui luttait pour sa vie sous mes doigts, la peau pâlissant de minutes en minutes. Il nous fallait quelque chose pour soutenir son Energie, quelque chose qui soutiendrait également celle d'Hermione qui par ses formules de guérison l'avait maintenu en vie jusque là...

Je portais ma main à mon cou. Où se trouvait notamment mon pendentif dragon que je tenais de la Famille de mon Père et qui possédait une puissante magie qui me permettait notamment de soutenir mes Charmes. Un Pendentif à qui la Légende Familiale prêtait des pouvoirs curatifs.

J'arrachais quasiment la chaine où pendait mon pendentif dragon de mon cou et vint la plaquer sur la poitrine de Neville, en commencant à incanter:

-"

Oh toi Dragon Ancestral de la Maison Malfoy

Prêtes moi ton Energie et ta Force

Pour soutenir celles de Celui qui est,

Sang de mon Coeur,

Sang du Frère,

Sang de l'Ami.

Je t'appelles par ton Nom

Par Trois Fois

Et te Conjure de même

Moi Enfant de la Maison Malfoy.

Sgiathan Airgid!

Sgiathan Airgid!

Sgiathan Airgid!"*

Le pendentif s'illumine au fûr et à mesure de mes incantations et il me semble entendre comme un rugissement à mes oreilles alors que je termine de crier le nom du Dragon. Celui de Sgiathan Airgid? A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement mon sang et l'adrénaline qui rugissent à mes oreilles.

La Lumière d'Argent et de Blanc entoure tel un halo le Pendentif et se communique au corps de Neville mais aussi aux mains d'Hermione et de moi. Je la sens hoquetter sous l'afflux d'Energie et je parviens à grand peine à ne pas faire de même. Le Pendentif pulsant au rythme du Coeur de Neville, luttant pour le maintenir en vie, j'énonce d'une voix que je veux calme à Hermione

-"L'Energie du Pendentif va soutenir tes forces et celles de Neville. Théodore est allé prévenir le Professeur Rogue. Tiens bon jusque là. Je vais aller aider Hadrian. Tu m'as compris?"

Elle hoche la tête mais hoquette:

-"Mais Adal tu es blessée..."

Je mens avec aplomb:

-"Ca va aller pour moi Hermione. Concentres toi sur Neville d'accord? (Elle hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre). Ca va aller Hermione. Ca va aller."

"Ca va aller." Ces mots que l'on prononce quand on sait que justement rien ne va aller, mais que l'on préfère mentir dans une faible tentative de rassurer les gens.

 _" Ca va aller Malen'kiy kot. Je te promets que ça va aller. Tu vas sortir d'ici vivante, je te le promets. Tu vas revoir la lumière du jour, sentir le vent sur ton visage à nouveau et courir pieds nus une fois encore sur la terre de chez toi. Je te fais la promesse que ça va aller. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici... Je te le promets."_

 _"-"J'ai mal Adal..."_

 _-"Je sais Miranda... Ca va aller, je te promets que ça va aller..."_

 _-"Je sais que tu mens. Mais je te pardonnes parce que tu le fais pour moi...""_

Hermione se remit à palsomier alors que je me relevais, ma main quittant la sienne et le torse de Neville. Toujours la Cape drapper sur mes épaules, ma baguette à la main, je traversais le reste de l'échiquier en évitant les débris. M'arrêtant juste un instant au bord du plateau.

Je jetais un dernier regard derrière moi, en me mordant la lèvre. Hermione palsomiait toujours, une main sur la poitrine de Neville, mon pendentif dragon coincé dessous, et pulsant pour l'aider à le maintenir en vie, alors qu'il gisait là le crâne ensanglanté. Une part de moi me hurlait, de retourner m'agenouiller, que Neville risquait de mourir. Une autre me hurlait qu'Hadrian était face à Voldemort en cet instant, qu'Hermione pouvait maintenir en vie Neville jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, mais qu'Hadrian lui avait bien plus besoin de moi à cet instant.

Déchirée en deux, je m'arrachais avec souffrance au spectacle de deux de mes meilleurs amis, et me précipitais dans l'autre pièce avant de céder à la première voix. Aimer détruisait. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait également le faire de cette manière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les flammes se refermèrent derrière moi. J'examinais déjà les flacons. Il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte du philtre qui avait permi à Hadrian d'aller encore en avant. Ni même de celui qui avait fait qu'Hermione avait pu revenir en arrière. Je regardais les flammes devant moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de très bonnes expériences avec le feu. D'abord avec le feu au Manoir des Parkinsons, qui avait conduit mes parents à m'envoyer en pensionnat. Puis le jour où j'avais quitté l'Endroit, ravagé par les flammes. Mes flammes.

Et pourtant... Si le feu était assimilé à des mauvais souvenirs dans mon esprit, il était également assimilé à des bons. Le feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune, auprès duquel nous nous mettions pour travailler, rire et passer de bons moments. Le feu des cuisines, où je restais parfois des heures avec une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux, à discuter avec les Elfes ou simplement à les regarder travailler.

Le feu de la Cabane d'Hagrid avec l'Oeuf de Tina. Les petits feux dans des pots de verre, que nous faisions. Ceux d'Hermione particulièrement, que je lui demandais de refaire sans cesse tellement j'appréciais leur éclat.

Oui j'avais de mauvais souvenirs avec le feu. Mais j'en avais aussi des bons. La pointe d'angoisse qui avait commencé à naitre dans mon estomac s'apaisa. Ayant retrouvé mon calme, j'examinais avec objectivité les flammes devant moi. Des flammes magiques. Je pouvais percevoir les sorts et les enchantements qui les composaient, en une toile complexe.

De même que la présence de runes qui aidaient à les ancrer. C'était bien au-delà de mon niveau. J'eus une vague d'admiration malgré le contexte pour le Professeur Rogue dont l'Odeur et la Trace nimbaient chaque rune, chaque sortilège, chaque enchantement. Pas de doute, il méritait bel et bien son titre de Maitre.

De même que son titre de Directeur de la Maison Serpentard avec ce jeu d'énigme et de potions. Plus Serpentard que Salazar Serpentard même, comme je l'avais lançé une fois pour me moquer d'Hadrian. Des mots que je pensais tout de même vrais.

Mais ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires actuellement loin de là. Derrière ces flammes, se trouvait une Salle avec un Troll assommé, et au-delà... Je serrais les poings, briévement avant de m'inciter au calme. Il y avait toujours une solution. Toujours.

Bon, je n'avais ni les connaissances, ni le savoir-faire, ni la magie suffisante, pour m'attaquer aux sorts, enchantements et runes. Et je sentais les fioles, enchantées, sûrement pour empêcher qu'on en multiplie le contenu. Donc ma baguette: inutile. Qu'avais-je d'autre? Un pyjama blanc d'infirmerie, ma citrine offerte par Susan, mon anneau runique, ma bague à saphir, ces deux derniers ayant pour principale utilité de m'aider à maintenir mes Charmes...

Je me figeais soudain. Reprenant conscience du poid léger, de l'objet qui coulait tel de l'eau sur mes épaules et mon dos, chantant de pouvoir et de magie. Fredonnant alors que son Odeur de Café noir, de Velours, et de Brise nocturne automnale m'enveloppait, alors qu'il me semblait entendre un chuchotement que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre.

La Cape d'Invisibilité. Que je pensais être la Cape de la Mort. Un Artefact Magique qui rendait invisible, indétectable, qui dissimulait du Regard même de la Mort. Et si... Une folle idée germa dans mon cerveau. C'était complétement fou. Cela pouvait très bien signifier, et ma mort, et la destruction de la Cape.

Je m'enveloppais un peu plus dedans, rabattant le capuchon sur ma tête, m'en enveloppant parfaitement. J'inspirais et expirais plusieurs fois profondément. Mon instinct de survie peu existant, remisé au placard, ma part Black et ma part Gryffondor dominant, tandis que ma part Malfoy hurlait de terreur quelque part dans mon esprit.

Je reculais de plusieurs pas. Pliais légèrement mes genoux. Prenant mon élan, je me mis à courir, et enveloppée dans la Cape, je sautais à travers les flammes de violet et de noir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les mains sur mes genoux, j'essayais de les convaincre d'arrêter de trembler. D'épuisement, de douleur ou d'adrénaline, je ne savais pas. Sûrement un mélange des deux. Par Morgana... J'étais définitivement cinglée, maintenant même la personne avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible ne pouvait le nier.

Parce qu'il fallait être cinglé au moins un minimum, pour se jeter à travers un Feu Magique mis en place par un des plus redoutables sorciers de Grande Bretagne, en s'enveloppant d'une Cape d'Invisibilité dont rien ne disait qu'elle pouvait me protéger des flammes.

Je restais ainsi encore plusieurs secondes avant de me mettre une bonne claque mentale. Hadrian avait besoin de moi. Me réenveloppant soigneusement dans la Cape, je repris ma course, dévalant les escaliers qui se déroulaient devant moi, s'enfoncant dans les profondeurs du Château. Mes pieds nus frôlant à peine la pierre.

J'arrive Hadrian. Tiens juste encore un peu, d'accord?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je laissais glisser la Cape, derrière le pilier, puis en sortais et descendais quelques marches supplémentaires, brisant l'immobilité qui avait été la mienne plusieurs secondes durant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi après ma longue course dans les escaliers. J'énoncais alors très calme, ma baguette à la main, mon regard sur l'homme qui me tournait le dos, et qui venait de se retourner pour me faire face, braquant ses prunnelles écarlates sur moi:

-" Bonsoir Professeur Quirell. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire..."

Le nom s'échappe tout seul de ma bouche:

-"Voldemort?"

* Pour indice si vous cherchez ce que ça signifie c'est une langue ancienne de Grande-Bretagne dont je ne dirais pas le nom. Le nom du Dragon a son importance de détail, pas si petit que ça;) (mais ça ne se dévoilera pas dans ce tome là)


	41. Chapter 36: Hear me roar

Note d'auteur:

Ceci est le chapitre que j'ai écrit le plus vite, et le plus d'une traite de toute ma vie. Celui qui m'a aussi fait le plus ressembler à un Lapin Carnivore sous caféines et droppage (et c'est pas beau à voir croyez moi) (toujours se méfier des Lapins, comme le dit Angela dans un certain livre aux mignottes petites bêbêtes écailleuses volantes). La deuxième et dernière partie de l'AFFRONTEMENT FINAL. Après cela il ne restera que trois chapitres et ce sera la fin de ce tome... Mais on continuera avec le second tome dont le 1er chapitre est déjà tout chaud et n'attend qu'un rien pour être publié (le rien étant le dernier chapitre du tome 1).

Bonne lecture et essayez de ne pas trop me haïr parce que je maltraite Hadrian et Adal;)

Réponse review:

victoria leanansidhe :

Merci pour ta review, postée plus vite que l'éclair;) et l'encouragement.

Pour l'identité de la personne qui a poussée Adal dans les escaliers, on la découvre dans le dernier chapitre (le 39) mais la vengeance (toux*je veux dire la "punition appropriée donnée par les autorités compétentes"*re-toux et grognement de Mini-Severus:"Mon oeil oui..."*) se déroulera dans le Tome 2.

Ne sois pas trop dégoûtée de la fin de ce tome, le 2 suit et avec lui, les péripéties de nos Quatre chenapants sans instinct de survie;)

Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus, et bonne lecture de la suite et fin de cette "mission de sauvetage irréfléchie" comme tu dis;)

Chapitre 36: (pas corrigé sorry mais je voulais vous le poster au plus vite;) )

-"Professeur Quirell. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire..."

Le nom s'échappe tout seul de ma bouche:

-"Voldemort?"

Le crâne déformé, un autre visage derrière celui de Quirell. Ce dernier est possédé par Voldemort. Mais la possession est passé à un autre stade, depuis celui que j'ai vu dans ma vision. Les yeux marrons du visage de Quirell ont disparus. Remplacés par deux yeux rouges sang. La conscience, et l'esprit du Professeur, sûrement complétement écrasés à présent par ceux du mage noir. Je réalise et parvient à cette conclusion en à peine une seconde.

-"Ta Famille n'a-t-elle donc même pas pris la peine de t'apprendre comment il fallait m'appeller, Adal Malfoy?"

Sa voix... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tant de personnes l'ont suivis. Elle a le charme d'un serpent, ou peut-être d'un Charmeur de Serpent. Même dégradée par son état, elle s'élève, douce, soyeuse, telle du velours, caressante, avec cependant une petite note sifflante, que je reconnais comme étant l'accent du Fourchelangue. Je rétorque à sa phrase:

-"Je me suis toujours posé la question. Pourquoi se choisir un nom si c'est pour que personne ne l'utilises?

Rester calme. Surtout rester calme. Garder l'attention de l'homme sur moi, pendant qu'Hadrian, au sol derrière lui, reprend ses esprits et reprend sa baguette. Gagner du temps. Surtout gagner du temps. Il eut un petit rire puis continua d'une voix caressante et sifflante:

-"Adal Malfoy... J'admire le courage et la détermination. Ce sont des qualités appréciables tout comme la loyauté, une qualité beaucoup trop rare de nos jours... Ta Famille, tant les Malfoy que les Black m'ont toujours très bien servis. Rejoins moi... Je saurais te traiter à la hauteur de ta réelle valeur..."

Il est doué. Très doué. Flatter mon orgueil en louant mes qualités. Faire allusion à mes deux familles, et donc à la continuité de la tâche de mes Lignées. Essayer d'exploiter mon manque d'affection, d'attention et d'estime de ma Famille envers moi, en promettant me traiter à "la hauteur de ma réelle valeur". Flatter, faire allusion, exploiter, charmer... Il est doué, très doué. Les mots sortent presque tout seuls de ma bouche:

-"C'est ce que vous lui avait dit aussi? A mon Parrain? Avant de le tuer..."

Je suis calme. Etrangement calme. Un calme froid. Contrôlé. Ma voix ne tremble pas. La Glace sur le Feu. Me contrôler. Contrôler mes émotions et mes sentiments. Ne pas me laisser emporter. Ne pas me laisser aveugler.

-"J'appréciais ton Parrain. Le jeune Regulus. Un Mangemort des plus fidéles. "

J'ai envie de le frapper. De lui faire ravaler ses mots et de le faire s'étouffer avec et son sang. Comment ose-t-il? Comment ose-t-il seulement prononcer son nom? Il l'a tué. Alors qu'il me dise qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il avait été un des ses Mangemorts les plus fidéles? J'avais envie d'oublier toute logique, toute raison, et de lui frapper son visage abominable, de faire se fermer ses foutus yeux rouges, sous les coups...

Je contains ma pulsion. Rester calme. Hadrian a pris conscience de la situation et a compris, que je lui donnais du temps. Il rampe doucement et silencieusement dans le dos de Voldemort, en direction de sa baguette. Je ne détournes pas mon regard de celui rouge sang. Je dois garder son attention sur moi.

-"Lui non plus, n'avait pas peur de prononcer mon nom. Un tel courage, une telle détermination... Tu lui ressembles, le savais-tu?"

Essayer de me manipuler avec cela. Essayer de me manipuler en jouant sur mon désir et mon regret de ne pas avoir connu mon Parrain, en louant notre ressemblance, juste après avoir avancé qu'il était "un Mangemort des plus fidéles". Il continue faisant un pas en avant, sans me quitter du regard:

-"Ce même courage, cette même détermination... Cette intelligence, ce calme, ce contrôle, ce don pour les études, cette façon de se battre, ces cheveux noirs bouclés, ces traits fins et pâles, ces yeux bleus rois... Ce sang-froid, cet audace... Oui, tu lui ressembles vraiment..."

Il fait un autre pas. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un hypnotiseur de serpent, jouant de sa flute.

-"Que voudrait ton Parrain, Adal Malfoy ne te l'ais-tu jamais demandé? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il voudrait que l'on te traites à ta juste valeur, que tu rejoignes le glorieux combat qui était le sien, pour l'amour, la liberté, et la survie de notre peuple? Ne penses-tu pas qu'il aurait voulu, ce monde meilleur pour lequel nous nous battons, pour toi?"

Qu'aurait voulu mon Parrain? Qu'aurait-il voulu pour moi? Aurait-il voulu comme mes Parents et ma Famille que je me prosterne en rampant aux pieds de son Assassin? Que je vive, soumise, plutôt que je meure, libre?

-"Rejoins moi Adal Malfoy. Le Sang des Black et des Malfoy coulent dans tes veines, et allient ce qu'ils ont de meilleur en toi. Toi qui suit les Rites et les Lois Ancestrales, qui suit les Principes des Black et des Malfoy mieux que tes Parents et ton Frère qui jamais n'ont compris ta réelle valeur, qui te sous-estime...

Un tel gâchis. Préférer une bille ordinaire colorée comme ton frère, et négliger le joyaux, qui ne demande qu'à être révéler aux yeux du monde et à briller de tout son éclat. Dis moi Adal, ne voudrais-tu pas que l'on te voit, telle que tu es, magnifique et unique, plus respectueuse des principes de ta Famille et de notre Peuple, que n'importe qui?"

Hadrian y est presque. Sa main se tend vers sa baguette. Mon coeur bat à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Je suis calme cependant. Prête à agir enfin. Les paroles de Voldemort glissent à travers moi, sur moi, comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. Il y a un an, peut-être aurais-je vacillé, devant ces mots qui résonnaient avec mes peurs, mes désirs secrets, mes colères, mes remords et mes indignations.

Mais c'était il y a un an. Et en un an, tant de choses avaient changé. J'avais changé. Je repense aux paroles du Choixpeau en début d'année: _"Je vais donc t'accorder ce que tu souhaites Adal Alexandra Salazara Malfoy mais écoutes attentivement et retiens bien ceci: tes épreuves ne font que commencer. Mais cette fois tu ne seras pas seule je peux te l'assurer..."_

Oui, je n'étais plus seule. Et elle était là, la différence majeur. J'avais des amis. Des meilleurs amis. Dont un se trouvait à terre actuellement derrière Voldemort, tandis qu'un autre se vidait de son sang dans les étages au-dessus de nous, avec une autre luttant pour le maintenir en vie.

J'avais changé. J'avais toujours des peurs, des désirs secrets, des colères, des remords, des indignations. Des doutes, des chagrins, des souffrances, des douleurs, des hésitations, des craintes, des regrets, des deuils. Mais j'avais désormais également des espoirs, des amours, des amitiés, des désirs que j'osais de plus en plus, des certitudes, des guérisons, des rêves, des douceurs...

J'avais changé. Je n'étais déjà plus, cette enfant au visage glacial et impassible, dissimulant qu'elle mourait lentement, brisée à l'intérieur, et qui ne vivait que parce qu'elle avait juré à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle le ferait.

J'avais changé. Poudlard m'avait changé. Gryffondor m'avait changé. Mes amis m'avaient changé. Plus encore, mes Meilleurs Amis m'avaient changé.

 _" On m'a toujours traité comme quelqu'un d'étrange et de bizarre qui préférait lire et apprendre_

 _plutôt que de jouer à la corde à sauter ou à la marelle. J'ai toujours été mise à l'écart parce que j'étais différente et à cause des "on-dits" des autres. Je pense que c'est pareil pour toi. Je préféres me faire ma propre idée de toi. Et si je suis gentille avec toi, c'est parce que malgré tes airs froids et distants, il y a quelqu'un de timide et de gentil également derrière, qui n'hésites pas à prendre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre une explosion de chaudron ou à proposer de l'aide à quelqu'un pour s'intégrer dans un monde inconnu. Et ça c'est une personne que je veux apprendre à connaitre."_

 _"Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, Adal. Bon retour parmi nous."_

 _"Et je parie que tu as chassé cela aussitôt que tu t'en es aperçu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Adal. Tu_

 _es humaine c'est normal de ressentir cela. Ce qui compte, c'est comment tu réagis à cela. C'est ce_

 _qui détermines qui tu es vraiment. Non pas ce que tu ressens mais comment tu agis par rapport à tes ressentis."_

 _"Merci Adal. Merci d'être là, d'être toi."_

 _"Nous avons chacun nos secrets, Adal. Certains plus dangereux que d'autres. Certains des miens ne_

 _sont pas très reluisants, parfois mêmes sanglants. Un jour, sans doute, je serai prêt à vous les dire._

 _Et je sais qu'il en sera de même pour chacun d'entre nous. Tu n'es plus seule Adal._

 _Et tu ne peux même plus fuir. On t'a, on te garde. La vie serait bien trop fade et vide sans toi. Et ça_

 _même si tu pourrais battre des records d'orgueil, d'obstination et de glaciation de temps à autres. Sans parler de ta rancune tenace. Parce que tu sais quoi? Il y a aussi chez toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux prétendre, une absence totale d'égoïsme, et au contraire un coeur plein de courage, de gentillesse et d'attention, que tu caches sous une armure de méfiance de froideur et de mal être profond._

 _Mais tu sais quoi? On est des Gryffondors. Cinglés et sans aucun instinct de survie. Alors même si_

 _tu nous menaces des pires malédictions ou que Voldemort en personne débarque, nous serons là_

 _pour toi. Parce que tu es notre amie."_

 _"L'Ombre noie, la Lumière rassure. La Lumière brule, l'Ombre guérit."_

 _-"Avant de te rencontrer, j'aurai peut-être rejeté en bloc de telles paroles. Mais s'il y a une preuve_

 _qu'une personne des Ténèbres peut être quelqu'un de bien, c'est bien toi, Adal._

 _Non parce que tu es allée à Gryffondor. Mais parce que tu as tendu la main à une Née-Moldue sans_

 _préjugés et l'a aidé à s'intégrer à notre monde. Parce que tu as tendu la main à quelqu'un qui te_

 _regardait comme le fantôme d'une femme dont tu n'as aucun souvenir et t'es interposé entre lui et un chaudron qui explosait. Parce qu'au lieu d'humilier quelqu'un qui t'avait jugé sur des préjugés, tu as accepté ses excuses et ne t'es pas vengé._

 _Parce qu'au lieu de voir le Survivant, une Née-Moldue, un Sang-Pur de Lumière, tu as vu Harry,_

 _Hermione et Neville. Et je veux croire aujourd'hui, aussi douloureux et difficile que cela soit_

 _d'avouer qu'on a eu tord toute sa vie, que la preuve que nos naissances et nos origines ne nous_

 _définissent pas est dans l'amitié qui nous unit tous les quatre, Harry, Hermione, toi et moi."_

 _"Ton coeur est bon, Adal. Oui il y a de l'ombre en toi mais il y en a en chacun de nous. "L'ombre_

 _noie, la lumière rassure. La lumière brûle, l'ombre guérit", tu te souviens?"_

 _"Je suis tellement fier de toi..;"_

 _"Veilles bien sur lui, s'il-te-plait, ma douce petite nièce..."_

 _"Merci d'être là pour lui.."_

 _"Merci de la rendre heureuse, petite."_

 _"Veillez bien les uns sur les autres et soyez heureux... Je n'aurais pu rêver de meilleurs amis pour_

 _lui..."_

 _"Tu as été parfaite, Adal. Une véritable Maitresse de Cérémonie."_

 _"Tu n'es pas ta Tante Adal. Même si tu es major en classe de Sortiléges des Premières Années._

 _Même si tu es douée en DCFM. Même si tu prends Runes en troisième année et que tu y excelles._

 _Même si tu as les cheveux noirs et bouclés comme elle. Même si tu lui ressembles physiquement_

 _bien que pour ma part tu ressembles bien plus à Regulus qu'à elle. Pas seulement parce que tes yeux sont bleus rois. Pas seulement parce que ton nom est Malfoy. Pas seulement parce que tu es allée à Gryffondor. Mais parce que tu es Adal. Pas Bellatrix. "_

 _"Et je serais prêt à le faire également. Mais tant que nous nous avons les uns les autres, nous ne_

 _pouvons pas tomber, d'accord? Tant que nous sommes tous les quatre. "_

 _"Vous êtes vraiment une des élèves les plus brillantes que j'ai jamais eu Mademoiselle Malfoy. La_

 _dernière élève à qui j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner qui ait eu cette aisance et cet instinct pour les_

 _sortilèges était Mademoiselle Evans."_

 _"Comment... Comment peux-tu seulement penser cela? Comment peux-tu seulement penser que je_

 _ne te parles pas à toi, ma Meilleure Amie, et que j'aille me confier à quelqu'un d'autre? Toi. Ma_

 _Meilleure Amie. L'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. En qui j'ai entièrement confiance._

 _Comment peux-tu seulement penser et d'autant plus comment peux-tu dire ces mots? Comment_

 _peux-tu penser que je ne puisse pas te faire confiance?"_

 _"Tu en es plus digne que quiconque Adal. Joyeux Noël."_

 _"Montres leur Adal."_

 _"Portez mes Couleurs, Guerrière sous le Regard de Magia, et puisses la Victoire être votre."_

 _"S'ils ne sont pas cappables de voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse et extraordinaire alors tant pis_

 _pour eux. Nous nous le savons et nous t'aimons et t'acceptons comme tu es. Je te l'ais déjà dit et je te le répéte: On t'a on te gardes."_

 _"J'en viens maintenant à toi ma douce et forte petite nièce, Adal. Je suis fière de toi et ton Oncle aussi. Fiers que tu es défendu ainsi tes Amis et que tu ais accouru ainsi pour défendre ton Jumeau."_

 _"-"Tu es vraiment une fille très étrange, Hermione Granger, hein?"_

 _-"Je peux te retourner le compliment, Adal Malfoy...""_

 _"Bienvenue à la Maison, Adal..."_

 _-"Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter."_

 _-"Mais ton idiot de Meilleur Ami à toi."_

J'avais changé. Il y avait des personnes qui croyaient en moi. Des personnes qui avaient confiance en moi. Des personnes qui tenaient à moi. Alors... Même si je me considérais toujours comme un monstre. Même si mon passé me faisait horreur et que mon futur me terrifiait. J'avais changé. Je n'étais plus seule.

Et alors que Voldemort me sussurait ses fausses promesses, les paroles vraies de ces personnes qui m'avaient changées, tourbillonnaient en moi, enveloppant mon coeur, mon âme et mon esprit, les baignant et les protégeant, à la fois baume et armure. Et ainsi, je répondais avec le calme serein, de celle qui sait qu'aussi noire soit la nuit, qu'aussi étroit et ardu que soit le chemin, qu'aussi terribles soient les dangers et les épreuves, qu'aussi désespéré soit le combat... Qu'elle n'est pas seule. Et qu'elle a changée.

-"Il est en effet des principes des Malfoy. Des principes que mon Père et mon Grand-Père oublient parfois. Il en est un qui est particulièrement important... Pour moi également. "

Hadrian a refermé sa main sur sa baguette. J'asséne:

-"Un Malfoy ne rampe jamais."

Je lançe aussitôt un sort dans la foulée en même temps qu'Hadrian faisait de même dans le dos de Quirell/Voldemort:

-" Glacius!/ Petrificus Totalus!"

Durant une fraction de seconde, oh combien infime mais existante, j'eus le fol et stupide espoir que ça puisse marcher. Que deux gamins de 11 ans trois-quart en Première Année, puissent surprendre réellement et parvenir à mettre hors jeu l'un des Mages Noirs les plus puissants et dangereux de tous les temps même s'il n'était pas dans son vrai corps et qu'il était affaibli. Plus tard bien plus tard quand j'y réfléchirais, je ne réussirais pas à comprendre comment même aussi briévement, j'avais pu penser cela.

Les sorts n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de Quirell/Voldemort... quand ils s'écrasèrent contre une paroie irisée aux reflets sombres. Un Bouclier. Un foutu Bouclier de Protection. Quirell/Voldemort siffla de fureur et lança un sort rapide vers moi:

-"Diffindo!"

Je plongeais en avant de justesse évitant le sort, et réatterissant en roulade en bas de l'escalier, me redressant à moitié, à moitié accroupie sur une jambe, l'autre tendue... bien trop près de Quirell/Voldemort. Je rejetais un nouveau sort:

-"Flamio!"

Les flammes s'écrasèrent sur son bouclier alors qu'il sifflait:

-"Tu n'aurais pas du me mettre en colère, Adal Malfoy. Personne ne s'oppose à moi sans en subir les consèquences."

Je parvins à haleter, tout en baissant la tête, évitant un autre sort:

-"Sic semper tyrannis"

Son visage se contractant de fureur me fit comprendre qu'il avait compris la référence. Je roulais hors d'atteinte, et jetais le premier sort qui me vint:

-"Confringo!"

Le sort s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de lui, alors qu'il l'évitait avec une souplesse que le corps de Quirell n'aurait jamais laissé deviné. J'évitais son sort de découpe, virvoltant pendant qu'Hadrian jetait un Flamio, tout en se rapprochant dans le même mouvement de moi. Les Flammes s'écrasèrent sur le Bouclier de Quirell/Voldemort.

Hadrian et moi, nous tenons désormais côte à côte, face à Quirell/Voldemort. Couverts de coupures, d'égratinnures, de bleus, moi toujours avec ma commotion, vêtue d'un pyjama de l'infirmerie et Hadrian du sien avec un pull rouge déchiré par dessus. Deux Premières Années. Face à un des plus redoutables Mages Noirs de Grande-Bretagne et d'Europe.

Même affaiblis et possédant un autre corps, il reste redoutable. Nous n'avons aucune chance de le vaincre. Même si nous sommes bien au-dessus du niveau normal des Premières Années, et que nous sommes des sortes de génies selon nos Professeurs. Aucune chance de le vaincre. Mais nous pouvons gagner du temps. Théodore doit avoir atteint le Professeur Rogue maintenant et l'avoir prévenu. Il doit être en route. Il nous faut juste tenir jusque là.

Une pensée me glace. Le Professeur Rogue a été Mangemort. Il hait Hadrian. Et il me hait sans doute également. Et si... Et s'il ne venait pas? Et s'il choisissait de ne pas s'opposer à son ancien Maitre? _"- L'avez-vous regretté? De l'avoir rejoint. - A peine l'avais-je décidé."_ Je raffermissais ma prise sur ma baguette. Peu importe. Théodore préviendra un autre Professeur si une telle chose arrive. Hermione finira par aller chercher quelqu'un. Je dois garder espoir. Quirell/Voldemort siffle moqueur:

-"Un Potter et une Malfoy au visage d'une Black répartie à Gryffondor. Comme ce spectacle est familier... Connaitrez-vous donc ainsi le même sort, quand vous pouvez me rejoindre?"

Hadrian répliqua son regard émeraude flamboyant:

-"Désolé, mais pas désolé, mais il neigera en Enfer avant cela. Je préfére mourir."

Je fis un pâle sourire, néammoins déterminé:

-"Un Malfoy ne rampe jamais. Et une Black reste loyale envers et contre tout. Vous avez tué mon Parrain, essayé de tuer mon Meilleur Ami à plusieurs reprises et causé la mort de milliers de personnes. Je préfére mourir, également."

L'homme siffla visiblement mécontent:

-"Alors laissez moi, exaucer votre souhait à tout les deux."

Hadrian et moi échangeâmes un regard. Peur, douleur, souffrance... Détermination. Sans faille. Courage. Décision. Confiance. Compréhension. Amitié. Hadrian énonce à voix basse:

-"Ensemble."

J'hoche la tête:

-"Ensemble."

Et relevant nos baguettes, nous recommencâmes à nous battre. Faisant face à Voldemort. Un combat désespéré, une mort certaine, de faibles chances de survies*... Il fallait bien être Gryffondor pour faire ça non?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nous parvimes à lui tenir tête, trois minutes sans nous faire toucher. Puis un Sortilège d'Expulsion me frappa en plein estomac, me projetant au sol avec un craquement écoeurant d'os (mes côtes sans le moindre doute) tandis qu'Hadrian valsait contre un mur, se cognant la tête et tombant inerte.

Je tousse crâchant du sang en même temps que le mot, du sol où je suis écroulée, détournant l'attention de Quirell/Voldemort d'Hadrian et la rebraquant sur moi:

-"Lâche."

Comment attirer l'attention d'un dangereux, surpuissant, psychopathe, et sanguinaire Mage Noir, et la détourner ainsi de sa Némésis? Insultez le. De préférence traitez le de couard ou de lâche. Ca, ça marche à coup sûr, et pas que sur les Mages Noirs, d'ailleurs... Je ne frémis même pas en apparence alors que le regard carmin où brille une lueur dangereuse se braque sur moi. Bien.

Je raillais, du sol où je me trouvais, relevée sur mes coudes, pour le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à le distraire d'Hadrian, qui était étourdi, peut-être inconscient, dans le dos de Quirell/Voldemort:

-"Quel courage, il faut en effet pour essayer de tuer un bébé ou se battre contre deux premières années... Qu'il est brave et respectable le Noble Descendant de Salazar Serpentard... Ou plutôt le prétendu Descendant de Salazar Serpentard."

Quirrell/Voldemort, les yeux rouges, gronde:

-"Tu oses..."

Je le coupe avec bravade:

-"Oui, j'oses! J'oses remettre en cause vos affirmations que vos partisants boivent sans réserve et sans méfiance. Vous qui portez un surnom mais refusez de donner votre vrai nom. Ne serait-ce pas là la preuve que vous avez quelque chose à cacher? Une fausse ascendance peut-être?"

Hadrian frémit au sol. Il commence à reprendre conscience. Je continues, essayant de prendre exemple sur le Professeur Rogue et sur Draco pour être la plus mordante et désagréable possible:

-" Les Gaunt sont les derniers descendants sorciers de Salazar Serpentard. Et leur dernier membre connu n'avait pas de descendance. A moins que vous ne soyez tout simplement un bâtard? Fils d'un cracmol peut-être ou de.."

-"Endoloris."

Le sort me frappa. La douleur. La souffrance. Au delà de tout mot. Familière. Oh combien familière. Mes souvenirs ne sont presque pas à la hauteur de ce que je subis. Je ne me souvenais pas que cela faisait à ce point mal. Je ne hurle pas. J'ai un goût de sang dans ma bouche, alors que je sens vaguement au loin, que mon corps se tord sur le sol. Mes cordes vocales sont coincées et j'en retire lointainement une certaine satisfaction, celle de ne me pas faire la honte de lui faire ce plaisir, celui de m'entendre hurler.

Le sort s'arrête après plusieurs secondes?minutes? Je n'ais plus aucune notion du temps. Ma vue bien que toujours à moitié brouillée, le devient moins, me permettant de distinguer à nouveau la silhouette de Quirell/Voldemort, debout penchée sur moi. Je me suis mordue l'intérieur de la bouche. C'est de là que vient le goût de sang dans ma bouche. Quirell/Voldemort sussure:

-"Adal Malfoy... Petite fille si insolente, si fière, avec tellement de stupide courage, alors qu'elle est si faible, si vulnérable... Petite fille trop curieuse et intelligente, tellement intelligente qu'elle découvre ce que le Grand Albus Dumbledore lui-même n'a pas découvert mais tellement faible qu'elle est incappable d'en faire quoi que ce soit...

Je me fige. Non... Tout mon corps se glace. Ce n'est pas possible... Il rit au-dessus de moi:

-"Et si... Tu avais deviné, ce soir là où tu es resté après le cours pour remercier Quirell d'être venu te chercher dans la Forêt Interdite. Tu avais deviné. Trop tôt, bien trop maligne. Trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Adal Malfoy... "

Je voulais le faire taire. L'empêcher de continuer à parler. De dire, ce que je devinais qu'il allait dire. Il continua avec un sourire sadique, se délectant de l'horreur qui devait se dessiner sur ton visage:

-"Un Sortilège d'Oublis, c'est si simple, si efficace, quand on sait en user correctement. Et la petite fille bien trop intelligente pour son bien, ne se souvint plus de rien."

Je ne le laisse pas parler davantage. Me redressant d'une torsion de corps, que je qualifierais de physiquement impossible, quand j'y repenserais avec du recul, plus tard, je plante avec force mon scalpel dans sa chair, visant la carotide. Il bouge sûrement pour essayer de l'éviter mais trop tard. La lame se plante à cinq centimètres de la carotide. Je la descend dans la chair, la tranchant, en essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Avec un hurlement de douleur et de fureur, Quirell/Voldemort, me repousse avec force, me faisant lacher le scalpel et voler au sol, où je me réceptionne en roulade arrière, pour me redresser, à moitié accroupie, une jambe tendue sur le côté, une main au sol, la baguette levée.

Quirell/Voldemort a arraché le scalpel. Il ne semble même plus trop souffrir de la plaie. Magie et conséquences de la Possession, me souffle mon esprit. Cela le rend beaucoup moins sensible à la douleur, et beaucoup plus fort. L'homme siffla:

-"Pas très malin, ça, Malfoy. Pas malin du tout."

Je replonge dans le combat, alors qu'il me lance un sort que j'évite de justesse. Je dois faire gagner du temps. A Hadrian pour récupérer sa baguette. A nous deux, pour espérer survivre en attendant les renforts. Et empêcher dans le même temps que Quirell/Voldemort ne s'empare de la Pierre Philosophale.

C'est un combat désespéré. Je sens au fond de moi, que je n'en réchapperais sûrement pas. Mais que je sois Maudite mille fois par Magia, si je laissais Hadrian mourir. Je ne le perdrais pas. Pas lui. Pas encore.

 **POV EXTERIEUR:**

-"Diffindo!"

Quirell/Voldemort évita le sort, d'un gracieux mouvement du bassin et des épaules. Comme si Adal n'avait pas planté un scalpel dans le haut de son corps. Il ressemble à un danseur. Non. Alors que Voldemort contrôle le corps de Quirell, c'est un danseur. Adal danse aussi face à lui. Harry (qui a repris conscience et a récupéré sa baguette, même si sa tête lui tourne trop encore pour qu'il puisse se lever) l'a déjà vu faire quand ils s'entrainnaient et face à Parkins. Elle ne combat pas seulement, elle danse. Il ne lui a jamais fait remarqué pas plus que les autres car il se souvient de ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur Bellatrix Lestranges :

 _"-"Elle faisait partie du Club de Duel de Poudlard. Il a été fermé après la Guerre. Tous les combattants Mangemorts y sont passés ou presque. Elle a remporté plusieurs championnats nationaux et internationaux en individuel et en équipes. Elle était très douée. Redoutable. Ils la surnommaient la Danseuse de Mort sur les champs de bataille. Parce qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle dansait quand elle combattait. "_

Il connait sa peur de lui ressembler. Alors il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle dansait lorsqu'elle combattait. Mais si elle danse face à Quirell/Voldemort... Sa danse est différente de d'habitude. Moins rapide. Moins agile. Moins souple. Moins assurée. Ce n'est pas la peur. C'est la douleur.

Elle avait une commotion cérébrale qui devait se soigner durant la nuit et les prochains jours, quand elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle avait déjà pris plusieurs sorts. Dont le sortilège impardonnable du Doloris. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Elle lance encore une fois:

-"Incendio."

De grandes flammes sortent de sa baguette, et se ruent sur Quirell/Voldemort. Harry hoquette silencieusement. Un Incendio ne fait pas ça normalement. Des flammes oui, mais pas de cette taille là... Elles s'écrasent contre le bouclier de Quirell/Voldemort. Mais il peut voir dans les yeux rouges, qu'il a été surpris. Et qu'il n'a pas aimé. Il fit un souple mouvement de baguette:

-"Everte Statum."

Adal ne parvint pas à éviter le sort. La jeune fille fut projetée à travers l'espace, son corps balancé en l'air. Elle percuta de dos une des colonnes de pierre, son corps s'arquant sous le choc, avec un CRAC de mauvais augure, avant de retomber au sol, face contre terre. Harry cria:

-"ADAL!"

A plat ventre, la tête tournée sur le côté, du sang tâchant le côté de son visage et poissant ses cheveux, les yeux clos, la jeune fille avait de tout évidence perdue conscience lorsqu'elle avait heurtée la colonne. Harry furieux lança un sort ayant réussi à reprendre sa baguette:

-"Oscausi!"

Peut-être que s'il ne parlait pas, il ne pourrait pas lançer de sorts. Adal lui avait dit, que rares étaient les sorciers en Grande-Bretagne qui pouvaient lançer des sortilèges informulés. Et il était actuellement très affaiblis, dans le corps de Quirrell.

Quirell/Voldemort repousse le sort d'un mouvement ample du bras, et aussi vif et rapide qu'un serpent, franchit la distance entre Harry et lui. Celui-ci lève la baguette, un autre sort sur les lèvres... La gifle de Voldemort lui coupe le souffle et alors qu'il sent sa lèvre éclater sous le choc et qu'il voit toutes les étoiles de la Voie Lactée, il sent également sa baguette lui être arraché.

La main de Quirell/Voldemort se referme autour de son cou et il le soulève du sol, le plaquant contre la colonne de pierre. Quirell/Voldemort sussura alors qu'Harry suffoquait, cherchant à respirer:

-"Harry Potter... Si obstiné et si faible... "

Il ressera ses doigts sur la chaire du garçon. Soudain, il sentit un appel d'air derrière lui, alors qu'il tient par la gorge le jeune Potter, à vingt centimètres du sol contre une colonne. Lachant ce dernier, il bougea pour éviter le sort. Celui-ci l'effleura, et il le sentit trancher sa manche et laisser une profonde balafre sur le haut de son bras gauche.

Se retournant, il vit Adal Malfoy qui toujours à plat ventre au sol, le bras tendu au sol tenant sa baguette légèrement levé, la tête en sang et visiblement sonnée, avait réussie à rassembler suffisamment de force, pour lançer un sort de coupure. Il fut sur elle, en trois grands pas rapides. Elle ouvrit la bouche le début d'un sort sur les lèvres:

-"Fla – "

Il lui donna un coup de pied, sous le menton, la frappant et la faisant se retourner sur le dos, un cri étouffé échappant à la jeune fille. Un coup vif du poignet et la baquette est arrachée à la fillette sonné pied vint se poser sur sa gorge l'écrasant et la privant d'air. Suffoquante, ses mains viennent se porter pour essayer de le repousser y parvenant juste assez pour respirer. Il sussura avec mépris:

-"Trop faible. Trop vulnérable."

Ecrasée par le pied qui pressait contre sa gorge, l'enfant parvint quant même les yeux brillants de défi, à dire:

-"Vous...ne... gagnerez... jamais..."

Il rit. Il rit de cette enfant ensanglantée, au sol, à ses pieds, à sa merci, qui pourtant le défiait encore avec ses yeux du bleu roi des Black:

-"N'as tu donc rien appris Adal Malfoy? La Noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard parvient toujours à ses fins et triomphe à chaque fois peu importe le temps que cela prend. Un jour ce sera mon triomphe et toi et tes misérables amis seraient à mes pieds... Comme maintenant."

 **FIN POV EXTERIEUR:**

Je savais que je ne pourrais vaincre. Je savais que j'allais mourir. Mais si je devais le faire. Si je devais mourir maintenant, alors que tant de fois la Mort avait failli le faire, et ne l'avait pas fait... Alors si je devais mourir. Autant que ce soit avec honneur et fierté. Autant que cela permette surtout à Hadrian, d'avoir du temps encore, de lui en gagner. Je récite, ma voix la plus ferme possible, mes yeux le défiant:

-"Quand je désespère, je me souviens que tout au long de l'histoire, la voix de la vérité et de l'amour a toujours triomphé ; Il y a eu dans ce monde des tyrans et des assassins, et pendant un moment ils peuvent sembler invincible, mais à la fin, ils tombent toujours."**

Le sort de douleur me frappe à nouveau. Visiblement, il connait la citation. Je sens mon corps se tordre. Ma tête heurte fortement le sol. Je la sens comme exploser. Puis. Je ne sens presque plus rien. Le sort sembla s'arrêter, subitement. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler de douleur et de désespoir au loin, ainsi qu'un horrible bruit de chair brûlant, accompagné d'une odeur de chair crâmée. J'entendis un corps tomber prés de moi. Je sentis quelqu'un ramper sur le sol, et saisir ma main, la pressant. J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeller faiblement:

-"Adal... Adal, réveilles toi... S'il te plait, Adal, ne sois pas morte..."

Je sens quelque chose pulser avec force contre ma poitrine. Je sens une autre main se glisser dans mes cheveux et une voix me chuchoter de tenir, que je dois tenir, alors qu'une Odeur de Thé Noir, d'Orage de Feu, et d'Argent Enchanté m'enveloppe, et qu'une autre enveloppe la personne qui me tient la main, une Odeur de Tarte à la Cerise, de Lys et de Feu de bois. J'entendis un bruit de courses, des voix... Je sentis qu'on soulevait la personne qui me tenait la main, et que je perdais celle-ci. Je sentis des mains sur ma tête, j'entendis une voix dire:

-"Stupide, stupide Gryffondor..."

Je m'entendis répondre dans un filet de voix alors que les Odeurs de Thé Noir, d'Orage de Feu, et d'Argent Enchanté, et de Tarte à la Cerise, de Lys et de Feu de Bois s'en allaient:

-"Pas... stu...pide...pire..."

Je sentis des bras m'entourer et m'emporter dans les airs et la voix dire à mon oreille, alors qu'une Odeur de Givre, d'Herbes, et de Feu de cheminée m'enveloppait:

-"Je vous interdis de mourir Adal. Vous m'entendez? Je vous l'interdis...""

Puis je n'entendis, sentis, plus rien, et basculais dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* In Gimli we trust

** Citation de Gandhi


	42. Chapter 37 Reveilles toi

Note d'auteur:

Ce chapitre fut sans nul doute, le chapitre le plus difficile à finir de ce tome là. Et pourtant il y en a eu des compliqués. Mais certains passages et notamment (ATTENTION SPOILER) certaines révélations et certaines "retrouvailles"/"écoutes" (FIN SPOILER) ont vraiment été difficiles à écrire et pour certains je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite même si j'ai fait de mon mieux. C'est un de mes chapitres les plus longs et peut-être que certaines et certains le jugeront "trop" long justement mais il contient un certain nombre d'éléments clés qui ont leur importance. Le prochain chapitre est déjà terminé, je le posterais dans les prochains jours après l'avoir repaufiné un peu. Pour les chapitres bonus, sorry mais je bloque aussi sur certains passages, et avec l'écriture du chapitre 37 et tout le reste (été assez chargé), ce ne sera malheureusement pas pour aujourd'hui que vous les aurez, sorry;)

Bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews:

Mini-Severus: Exceptionnellement bande de cornichons lecteurs, c'est moi et ce bon à rien de Mini-Remus qui allons assurer les réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui.

La raison? Vous demandez la raison? Je vais vous la donner la raison...

VOUS ETIEZ VRAIMENT OBLIGE DE METTRE L AUTEUR DANS CET ETAT!

Mini-Remus: Allons, allons, Severus calmes toi.

(Se tournant vers les lecteurs)

Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, n'empêche. Vous nous l'avez mis dans un drôle d'état.

(Regard vers l'auteur qui serre une peluche de Dragon et qui sanglote tout en mangeant du chocolat, avec quelques mots que l'on parvient à saisir de temps à autres. : ...Lecteur... Si...Si...Gentils... Trop...adorables...Trop d'émotion...")

(Soupir de Mini-Remus qui reporte son attention sur les lecteurs)

Bref. Revenons en au message global adressé aux revieweurs soit victoria leanansidhe , DawnEcho et Alison.

"Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.

Je n'ais même plus les mots pour dire à quel point vos reviews m'ont touchées et m'ont fait du bien. Vos reviews sont toujours là à chaque chapitre presque sans exception (Alison plus encore, sans doute parce qu'elle a découvert plus tôt cette histoire) et elles me redonnent du courage et de la force quand je doute sur mon histoire, sur ce que j'en fais ou que le soir quand je suis crevée après la journée de prépa, je manque d'envie pour terminer un chapitre.

Alors sur ce chapitre à cette occasion, avec ces reviews merveilleuses, je vous le dis:

Merci.

Et maintenant que j'ai épuisé ma boite de mouchoirs et que j'ai fait chanté les violons, je passe aux réponses individuelles puis je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre;)

Bonne lecture!"

Réponse à victoria leanansidhe:

Merci pour ta review, qui m'a profondément touchée.

Pour Draco, eh oui, pas si insensible que ça à sa jumelle, ce p'tit Malfoy... Mais entre ces deux-là c'est loin d'être fini pour ce qui est du compliqué. Oh que oui...

Théodore pleins de mystères? (*ricanements sadiques d'auteur*) C'est vrai que c'est sans le moindre doute, un des personnages les plus mystérieux que je développe dans cette histoire (Adal exceptée, of course).

J'avoue avoir un petit faible pour ces personnages "presque méconnus" comme tu dis, comme Théodore dont on n'a que de vagues mentions comme "le seul Serpentard à suivre les cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques", Walburga qui n'est que le tableau harpie qui hurle dans le tome 5 ou Perceval qui à mon sens, est trop souvent réduit dans les fanfictions et autres à "Méchant Percy Ambitieux, Avide de Pouvoir et qui Trahit sa Famille". J'avais envie de les exploiter différement, surtout Perceval qui est un personnage qui m'a toujours intrigué dans un coin de mon esprit et que j'ai découvert dans de (rares) fanfictions très différent de ce que l'on pourrait imaginer.

Je suis "contente" que tu ais été en plein stress du début à la fin. Non je ne suis pas sadique, mais j'avais peur de ne pas bien réussir à écrire un chapitre de "bataille", à mettre mes lecteurs dans l'ambiance, donc je suis ravie de ton "malheur" entre guillements;)

Pour la petite vengeance, on en aura une partie dans ce tome là, mais une autre également plus progressive dans le tome suivant, désolée de te faire patienter un peu. Tu as des soupçons confirmés? Je suis très curieuse de savoir qui tu soupçonne, parce que j'ai beau cherché de mon point de vue ça ne semble pas si évident, après tout, Adal a l'art de se faire des ennemis...

Pour un tome 2 "aussi délicieux" (il faut arrêter de faire pleurer l'auteur d'émotion avec tant de compliments) je m'en remets à ton appréciation, mais je te l'assures je vais faire de mon mieux! Des mystères non élucidés? Il y en aura une partie d'élucidés dans le prochain tome, mais pas tout, je reste (juste un peu) sadique sur les bords (auteur quoi).

Réponse à DawnEcho :

Merci d'abord pour ta review qui a réduit mon coeur à l'état de chamallow tout ramolli.

Je suis contente que ces deux chapitres t'aient plus, et surtout de l'effet qu'ils t'ont fait, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien réussis à écrire ces chapitres "bataille", alors je suis contente;)

Adal pas trop de séquelles? A découvrir dans ce chapitre (je suis sadique mais pas trop quant même, je mets les conséquences de l'affrontement dans le chapitre après l'affrontement... Même si j'ai mis du temps à le poster :( )

Le courage des Gryffondors stupide mais impressionant? A qui le dis tu! Et ces quatre là n'en ont pas finis de nous faire des cheveux blancs, oh ça non...

Je suis contente pour ta remarque sur les liens entre les quatre amis, c'est un des points sur lesquels je m'applique le plus, et dans les chapitres qui vont suivre et les tomes, cela continuera;)

J'ai eu un ricanement sadique assez effrayant quand j'ai lu ta remarque sur Walburga et Orion. Au départ je n'avais pas prévu Ce-Que-J'ai-Mis-Finalement mais ta review m'a fait rajouter un petit quelque chose rien que pour toi même si c'est très court;)

Pour les bonus, vraiment sorry encore une fois mais y vont finir par arriver avant la fin, c'est promis! D'ailleurs comme tu as posté la 60 éme review, tu en as droit à un autre, qui c'est ça me débloquera peut-être pour certains passages des autres!

En espèrant que tu apprécies également ce chapitre, bonne lecture;)

Réponse à Alison:

Merci pour ta review, qui n'est pas en retard car "une review n'est jamais en retard Alison Sacquet. Ni en avance non plus d'ailleurs. Elle arrive précisémment à l'heure prévue." ;)

Adal mourir? (*Sourire à la Jumeaux Weasley*) Qui sait... A voir dans ce chapitre. Même si c'est vrai que ça pourrait être tout à fait son genre de réssuciter et que tu pointes un truc mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler certaines choses.

Eh oui, on découvre des choses encore dans ce chapitre, notamment comme tu le dis sur les personnes qui "veillent" sur Adal.

Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, tout va bien, ne t'inquiétes pas, je dois juste bosser pour la rentrée car je fais une deuxiéme seconde année de prépa (oui je sais je suis un peu maso sur les bords) et j'ai parfois eu des petits blocages sur ce chapitre.

En espèrant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente, bises et bonne lecture;)

Merci également à pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris, n'hésites pas à reviewer surtout;)

Chapitre 37: (toujours pas corrigé Mini-Severus sarcastique: C'est si rare...*)

Je flottais dans un océan de Ténèbres. Je me sentais bien dans ces Ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Rien que moi et les Ténèbres. Pas de souffrance. Pas de chagrin. Pas de désespoir. Pas de douleur. Pas de colère. Pas de haine. Pas de souvenirs.

Je me roulais un peu plus sur moi-même avec un soupir, alors que les Ténèbres s'enroulaient un peu plus autour de moi.

Je suis tellement fatiguée...

 **POV HARRY:**

Harry avait un objet doré qui flottait devant ses yeux. Le Vif d'Or? Il tendit lentement les doigts, ses bras étant étrangement lourds. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le Vif d'Or, mais... une paire de lunettes? En demi-lunes. Ah, bah, ça c'était bizarre.

Il cligna des yeux. Re-cligna des yeux. Au bout du cinquième clignement d'yeux il parvint à voir le visage à qui les lunettes appartenaient. Celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Accessoirement Directeur de Poudlard. Accessoirement.

Puis. Tout lui revint en mémoire. Les examens. Le Professeur Rogue venant les chercher au bord du lac, leur disant qu'Adal avait eu un accident. Adal inconsciente dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Le discours de Dumbledore au diner. La douleur à sa cicatrice dans la soirée. La certitude que Voldemort allait agir cette nuit. Le mot laissé sur la table de nuit d'Adal au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Les différentes épreuves. Neville se sacrifiant lors de la partie d'échec. Hermione revenant en arrière dans les flammes. Quirell avec Voldemort derrière la tête, puis celui-ci le possédant totalement, avec ses yeux carmins. Le Miroir. La Pierre apparaissant dans sa poche. Quirell/Voldemort cherchant à lui arracher.

Adal, apparaissant en haut de la dernière volée de marches. Tenant tête à Voldemort qui cherche à la charmer. Eux deux jetant un sort sur lui. Le combat. Le Sang. Adal se tordant au sol sans un cri sous le sortilège plantant un scalpel dans l'épaule de Voldemort. Adal projeté contre le mur inconsciente. Voldemort l'étranglant contre le mur et le relachant quand Adal au sol lui lance un sort.

Adal même à terre tenant tête à Voldemort. Adal crachant des mots à Voldemort et celui-ci la torturant à nouveau au sortilège Doloris. Lui se relevant et se jetant sur Voldemort. Ses mains le brulant. Le corps de Quirell tombant au sol. L'Esprit de Voldemort redevenu Ombres et Vapeurs, le traversant en hurlant. Lui rampant au sol jusqu'à Adal inconsciente et lui tenant la main en la suppliant de ne pas mourir. L'impression d'entendre une course au loin, des bras le soulevant et le séparant d'Adal. Puis l'inconscience.

Il se redresse brusquement dans le lit en s'écriant:

-"Monsieur! Adal et Voldemort, la Pierre, il faut..."

Le vieil homme posa une main doucement sur son épaule l'arrêtant, tandis qu'il énoncait rassurant:

-"Tout va bien Harry. Tu es à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Voldemort n'est plus ici et la Pierre est en sécurité, tout comme toi."

Une partie de ses craintes s'envolèrent. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'apaiser totalement et toujours inquiet il demanda:

-"Neville, Hermione... Et Adal? Ils vont bien?"

Dumbledore l'aida à s'adosser contre les oreillers:

-"M Londubat et Mlle Granger vont bien. Monsieur Londubat avait une commotion cérébrale mais il est réveillé et il va mieux de même que Mlle Granger, le reste de leurs égratinnures ayant été soignées...Quant à Mademoiselle Malfoy..."

Le Directeur ne finit pas ses mots et Harry eut peur. Non. Il fut terrifié. Pris d'une terreur si profonde, si intense, si violente et brutale qu'elle aurait pu le tuer sur le coup. Mais le Directeur tourna la tête sur le côté et par réflexe il suivit son regard...

Elle est là dans un lit d'infirmerie. Vêtue d'un pyjama blanc, la couverture remontée par dessus, ses bras étendus par dessus le long de son corps. Ses cheveux lachés et démélés en vague bouclée noire de chaque côté d'elle. Couvertes de bandages blancs. Sur ses bras, son visage, sa tête. Et sûrement sur tout le reste de son corps.

Elle est là dans le lit blanc de l'infirmerie. La pâleur des draps, la faisant paraitre plus pâle encore. Elle est là couverte de bandages. Sa poitrine se soulevant lentement. Vivante. Elle est vivante. Inconsciente, les yeux clos, blessée... Mais vivante.

La terreur s'en alla, passa. Ce fut comme s'il respirait pour la première fois, alors qu'il recommencait à le faire. Un tel soulagement, une telle légèreté dans sa poitrine. Adal était vivante. Elle était vivante. Vivante.

Le Professeur Dumbledore dit doucement alors qu'Harry était incapable de quitter sa Meilleure Amie du regard:

-"Madame Pomfresh a guéri ses blessures, et mis à part sa cheville qui prendra plus de temps pour guérir et ses coupures qui sont en cours de guérison, elle va bien. Elle est juste inconsciente mais ses jours ne sont pas en dangers, je te rassure."

Harry demanda avec une boule dans la gorge, l'impression de légèreté depuis longtemps lui semblait-il oubliée:

-"Mais elle va se réveiller n'est-ce pas?"

Il tourna la tête vers le Professeur alors que sa réponse tardait à venir. N'est-ce pas qu'elle allait se réveiller? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se réveiller, hein? Le regard bleu se fit un peu plus triste, un peu plus grave:

-"C'est à elle de décider à présent. Tout repose entre ses mains."

Et la terreur revint. Nuancée de plus d'angoisse. Glacée sinsinuant lentement en chaque fibre de son corps, le laissant hébété à ne plus entendre que les battements de son coeur alors que ces quelques mots résonnaient en boucle dans son esprit. Le Directeur l'aida à se rallonger et tout en rabattant doucement la couverture sur lui, déclara:

-"Je vais te laisser te reposer, tu as bien besoin de repos et Mme Pomfresh me tuerait si je t'épuisais plus encore. Nous parlerons plus tard de ce qui s'est passé."

A peine Dumbledore fut-il en dehors de l'Infirmerie, qu'Harry repoussa ses draps et se leva en vacillant hors de son lit. A pas trébuchants il alla jusqu'au lit, juste à côté du sien et s'asseilla sur le rebord. Prenant et tenant une des mains d'Adal, il chuchota, ses yeux le piquant:

-"Réveilles toi, Adal. S'il te plait, réveilles toi..."

 **FIN POV HARRY:**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _"Le Professeur Quirell bégaya:_

 _-" Et-et-et vo-vo-vous me fer-fer-ferez tr-tr-trois par-par-parche-parchemins pour-pour-pour la-la-la pro-pro-prochai-prochaine fois-fois-fois..."_

 _Je notais soigneusement le devoir dans le minuscule carnet bleu qui me tenait lieu d'Agenda, avant de commencer à ranger mes affaires, en retenant un soupir de soulagement. Deux heures de DFCM avec le Professeur Quirell bégayant et ayant peur de son ombre après deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie brouillonne, monocorde et pleines d'erreurs et d'incohérence du Professeur Binns, un lundi après-midi aprés une matinée avec Potions et Métamorphoses, cela faisait toujours un peu mal. Je dis à Hermione et Neville, en restant dans la salle un peu en retrait d'eux:_

 _-"Allez-y je vous rejoins à la bibliothéque..."_

 _Bien qu'hésitant une seconde, ils acquiesèrent et partir, entrainnant avec eux Harry, Ron, Dean et Seamus qui depuis le Cour de Métamorphose ne nous quittaient pas. Je leur avais dit que je comptais parler au Professeur Quirell, pour le remercier d'être allé me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite quand je m'étais enfuie du Château il y a une semaine. Je n'en avais pas encore eu l'occasion avec mon séjour à l'infirmerie._

 _Revenant sur mes pas dans l'allée centrale, je m'approchais du bureau où le Professeur Quirell rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche. M'arrêtant à deux mètres, je l'appellais doucement pour ne pas le surprendre:_

 _-"Professeur Quirell?"_

 _Il sursauta violemnent en lâchant un petit cri au moins aussi suraigu qu'une chauve-souris sous Sortilège Nasillard. Râté pour ne pas le surprendre. Je lui adressais un sourire contrit et poli:_

 _-"Veuillez m'excuser Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter, je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu..."_

 _Son regard marron sur moi, le Professeur Quirell bégaya tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration affolée, une main sur son coeur:_

 _-"Ce-ce-ce n'est-n'est-n'est ri-ri-rien Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy..."_

 _J'eus une vague de compassion, pour le Professeur bégayant. Ca ne devait pas être facile tous les jours, surtout avec les élèves que l'on trouvaient à Poudlard. M'avançant un peu plus, je déclarais:_

 _-"Je suis venue pour vous remercier, d'être allé me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a une semaine et de m'avoir ammené à l'Infirmerie."_

 _Je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné mais ni le pardon ni les remerciements ne font vraiment partie de l'éducation malfoyenne. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Mais je n'étais pas une Malfoy comme les autres, et en un mois et quelques, au contact d'Hermione et de Neville, j'avais appris à y goûter un peu plus. Après tout il était allé jusqu'à me chercher dans la Forêt Interdite, en pleine nuit et en plein orage! Lui qui sursautait au moindre bruit._

 _Ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise, il bégaya:_

 _-"C'est-c'est-c'est tout-tout-tout nat-nat-natur-naturel Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy... Vou-vou-vous êtes-êtes-êtes mon-mon-mon élè-élè-élève ..."_

 _Je répondis en lui faisant un petit sourire timide:_

 _-"Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier et à m'excuser. Je sais à quel point la Forêt Interdite peu être dangereuse encore plus de nuit et c'est par la faute de mon manque de contrôle et de discernement que vous avez dû aller m'y chercher. Si j'avais fait un peu attention où je courais rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé..."_

 _Le Professeur Quirell bégaya de plus belle:_

 _-"Ce-ce-ce n'est-n'est-n'est pas-pas-pas vo-vo-votre fau-fau-faute Made-Made-Mademoi-Mademoiselle Mal-Mal-Malfoy..."_

 _Tout confus et bégayant, les joues rouges, il fit tomber d'un geste maladroit un parchemin par terre. Me penchant pour le ramasser en même temps que lui, nos doigts se frolèrent..._

 _Au moment même où ma peau entra en contact avec la sienne, je le sentis. Ce que j'avais été incappable de sentir jusqu'ici. Parce qu'Il/Ils avait/avaient été cappable(s) je ne sais comment de dissimuler l'un derrière l'autre._

 _Deux Odeurs._

 _Deux Auras._

 _Deux Magies._

 _Deux Esprits._

 _Deux Âmes._

 _Et une que sans même me souvenir de ces moments où je l'avais déjà rencontré entre ma naissance et mon année et demi, quand mes Parents m'emmenaient moi et Draco à des Réunions ou qu'Il venait au Manoir. Une que je reconnus, que j'identifiais. Parce que chaque Odeur, chaque Aura, chaque Magie, chaque Esprit, chaque Âme... était unique._

 _Et qu'en Grande-Bretagne, je ne pouvais que connaitre et reconnaitre cette Présence. D'autant plus alors que je me souvenais d'avoir tenu entre mes doigts quand j'avais six ans, un étrange carnet noir trouvé dans le Bureau de mon Père et qui m'avait valu un très long et très sec sermon ainsi qu'une punition très dure quand celui-ci livide m'avait surpris avec entre mes mains._

 _Curieuse et intriguée que j'avais été de sentir une étrange forme de Magie Noire liée à une tout aussi étrange et intrigante Odeur dans un Objet qui semblait comme contenir un Fragment d'Âme._

 _Je voulus me rejeter en arrière et dégainer ma baguette. La main de Quirell se referma aussi rapidement et vivement qu'un serpent bondissant sur sa proie, sur mon poignet et m'envoya valser d'un coup sec en l'air. Je percutais le souffle coupé le bureau derrière moi et durant un instant je vis des étoiles._

 _-"Expelliarmus."_

 _Je sentis ma baguette être arrachée à ma manche et j'échouais à la retenir. Je posais mes yeux sur le visage du Professeur qui n'avait plus rien de nerveux ou de timide. C'était le visage froid et impitoyable d'un combattant. D'un tueur. Et les yeux n'étaient plus marrons comme la terre humide après la pluie. Ils étaient de la couleur du sang frais sur la pierre. Il énonca d'une voix lente sa baguette pointée sur moi:_

 _-"Intéressant... Qui aurait cru qu'une première année de Gryffondor me découvrirait qui plus est la première... Mais vous n'êtes pas une première année de Gryffondor ou non, ordinaire n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Malfoy?"_

 _Je tentais d'une voix qui je l'espèrais ne tremblait pas:_

 _-"Je me suis toujours demander: Pourquoi se choisir un nom si c'est pour que personne ne l'utilise?"_

 _Il eut un sourire, un sourire étrangement et oh combien tendre, et en cela plus terrifiant que s'il avait été simplement cruel:_

 _-"Et bien sûr tu as deviné jusqu'à cela, Petite Black. Qui je suis..."_

 _Je chuchotais le nom, comme on chuchote le Vrai Nom de la Peur, qui se mouve dans les Ombres au dehors la Nuit, nous observant prête à bondir sur nous:_

 _-"Voldemort..."_

 _Toujours à terre, je cherchais désespèrement comment me sortir de là. Mais sans ma baguette, j'étais actuellement impuissante alors qu'il avait la sienne de pointer sur moi. Voldemort/Quirell éclata de rire, un rire doux et frais qui aurait presque pu paraitre amical s'il n'y avait pas eu cette lueur dans ses yeux carmins:_

 _-"Oh Adal Malfoy, tu me seras vraiment très utile quand le moment sera venu. Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un savoir que je suis encore revenu et que je suis là avec ce cher Quirinus. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras..."_

 _Et sa baguette pointée sur ma tête, il énonce:_

 _-"Oubliettes."_

 _Je n'ai même pas le temps de paniquer davantage ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ou de penser à quoi que ce soit._

 _Tout se brouille._

 _Plongée dans mes pensées, la tête cotonneuse je marchais dans le couloir pour aller à la Bibliothéque quand je m'arrêtais soudain perdue. Je ne me souvennais pas être arrivé jusqu'ici et avoir quitté la classe du Professeur Quirell, c'était étrange. C'est comme si après l'avoir remercié, il y avait un flou dans ma mémoire. Je me frottais distraitement mon poignet, remarquant un bleu sur ma main._

 _Tiens. J'avais dû me cogner quelque part sans y prendre gare. Bizarre, cela avait dû taper fort pour me laisser une telle marque. Je me passais la main sur le front. Et en plus j'avais une migraine de tous les griffons. Je regardais ma montre. 18H55! Bon sang, j'avais dû discuter avec le Professeur Quirell et trainasser plus longtemps que je ne le pensais..._

 _Accélérant le pas, je chassais de mes pensées, la bizarrerie de ma mémoire floue, et me pressais pour rejoindre Hermione et Neville qui tout du moins pour la première allait me tuer. "_

Je repars dans les ténèbres. M'y enfuis. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je veux oublier. Je veux que la souffrance cesse. Je veux...

Que tout cela s'arrête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une voix chante doucement prés de moi, tandis que des mains tiennent et caressent une des miennes:

-"

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**

 _Allez-vous à la foire de Scarborough ?_  
 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_  
 **Remember me to one who lives there,**

 _Parlez de moi à quelqu'un qui vit là-bas,_ **  
She once was a true love of mine.**

 _Elle fut autrefois mon grand amour._ ****

 **Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,**

 _Qu'elle me confectionne une chemise de batiste,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
Without no seam nor needle work,**

 _Sans couture ni travaux d'aiguille,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour._ ****

 **Tell her to find me an acre of land,**

 _Qu'elle me trouve un acre de terre,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
Between the salt water and the sea strands,**

 _Entre l'eau salée et le rivage,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour_ ****

 **Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather,**

 _Qu'elle le moissonne avec une faucille de cuir,_ **  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_ **  
And to gather it all in a bunch of heather,**

 _Et lie sa moisson d'une brassée de bruyère,_ **  
Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

 _Et là, elle sera mon grand amour._ ****

 **Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**

 _Allez-vous à la foire de Scarborough ?_  
 **Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,**

 _Persil, sauge, romarin et thym,_  
 **Remember me to one who lives there,**

 _Parlez de moi à quelqu'un qui vit là-bas,_ **  
She once was a true love of mine.**

 _Elle fut autrefois mon grand amour. "_

Elle est belle cette voix. Familière. Tout comme ce qu'elle chante. Je sais que je connais cette voix. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Elle a une Odeur de Soleil d'été, de Rose éclose et de Chocolat noisette. Une autre voix, plusieurs secondes après que la voix se soit tut:

-"C'est beau. Tu chantes bien."

La même voix qui a chanté répondit:

-"C'est Adal qui me l'avait apprise. Elle s'appelle "Scarborough Fair" . C'est une vieille balade anglaise. Elle dit toujours que ça fait partie de la culture que toute jeune fille sorcière britannique devrait connaitre."

L'autre voix a un petit rire. Elle sent la Foudre, la Tarte à la Mélasse et le Lys.

-"Ca lui ressemble bien, tiens..."

Un long silence.

-"J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille..."

-"Moi aussi, Hermione. Moi aussi..."

Les Ténèbres m'enveloppent à nouveau. Elles effacent la douleur. Elles anésthésient mon Être. Je suis bien dans les Ténèbres. Il n'y a pas de douleur. Pas de souffrance. Personne. Pas de regards, de murmures... Pas de douleur. Pas de souvenirs. Je me laisse aller dans les Ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 _" Hadrian s'avance un peu en avant dans la pièce, perdu dans son excitation. Alors que je reste pétrifiée à l'entrée. C'est la pièce de mon rêve. C'est le Miroir de mon Rêve. Et il m'appelle. Il m'appelle... Je sens la peur m'envahir. Je commence à dire:_

 _-"Hadrian, je ne crois pas que..."_

 _Déjà, il revient vers moi et me prenant la main, me tire vers le Miroir:_

 _-"Viens voir, viens voir ma Famille!"_

 _Sa Famille? Je n'ais pas le temps de trop me questionner. Déjà je suis devant le Miroir avec lui. « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. ». Les mots inscrits sur le cadre doré ouvragé que j'avais lu dans mon rêve, résonnent à nouveau en moi. Leur sens m'échappe même si je le sens titiller ma mémoire. d Hadrian, voyant que je ne vois pas ce qu'il voit, me fait prendre sa place devant le Miroir:_

 _-"Là regardes!"_

 _Je suis devant le Miroir. A la place qu'occupait Hadrian. Quelque chose hurle en moi. Quelque chose me hurle de ne pas regarder. Je pose mes yeux sur mon reflet._

 _C'est moi. Je suis vêtue de mon uniforme de Gryffondor. Je ne portes pas mes Charmes. Il n'y a aucune cicatrice sur ma peau. Je souris. Je souris comme je n'ai pas souris depuis avant mes sept ans, libre, insouciante, profondément heureuse. Et je ne suis pas seule dans le Miroir. De gens m'entourent._

 _Hadrian, Neville et Hermione. Hadrian dans un uniforme de Serpentard, Neville de Poufsouffle et Hermione de Serdaigle. Souriant et riant, aussi insouciants que moi, sans la moindre trace des duretés de nos vies et enfances respectives. Sur le front d'Hadrian, rien qu'une peau lisse, sans cicatrice._

 _Perceval qui ébouriffe les cheveux d'Hadrian, avec un sourire affectueux vêtu d'un uniforme de Serdaigles tandis que Fred et Georges font les pitres dans leur uniforme de Serpentard._

 _Eran. Vivant. Eclatant et rayonnant du haut de ses 15 ans, ses yeux ambres pétillants derrière les méches de ses cheveux caramels, alors qu'il me fait un clin d'oeil, tout en chuchotant quelque chose à une Miranda tout aussi vivante, blonde et gloussante du haut de ses 5 ans, vêtue d'une robe "comme un ciel d'Aurore", me regardant de ses grands yeux violets._

 _Regulus et Bellatrix. Mon Parrain et ma Marraine. Vivants. Sans aucune trace de folie pour ma Marrainne. Leurs bras nus sans marque noire, me souriant avec tendresse. La main de Regulus qui vient gentiment ébourriffer mes cheveux. Sirius riant, tout en asticotant les boucles des cheveux de Bellatrix, tandis que Julius pouffe derrière sa main._

 _Walburga, Orion, Cygnus, Druella, Camélia et Abraxas, me souriant avec fierté, sans froideur et me faisant des petits gestes de la main et des signes de têtes approbateurs entre deux sourires. Camélia dépose un baiser sur le dessus du crâne d'un Julius qui glousse tout en jouant avec deux petits bébés aux yeux bleus rois et argents aux cheveux noirs bouclés, une petite fille et un petit garçon dans les bras de Bellatrix, dont les noms sont sur le bout de ma langue, et qui me font ces petites grimaces joyeuses que font tous les nouveaux nés._

 _Mes Parents. Ma Mère me souriant avec douceur ses mains sur mes épaules. Mon Père avec fierté sa main sur l'une d'entre elle avec l'une de celle de Mère. Tous les deux me sourient... avec amour._

 _Et Draco. Draco. Draco. Mon Frère. Mon Jumeau. Mon Semblable. Mon Autre Moi-Même. Mon Double. Mon Egal. Me souriant de toutes ses dents, heureux et riant, alors qu'il m'enlace et que je l'enlace._

 _Et je comprends alors. Je comprends ce qu'est ce Miroir. "Je ne montre pas ton reflet, mais de ton coeur le désir." Un désir. Celui qu'il y avait tout au fond de mon coeur. Mon plus grand désir. Un désir impossible. Irréalisable._

 _Lentement, je tombe à genoux. Incappable de tenir debout. Ma bouche s'ouvre. Je voudrais laisser sortir le cri qu'il y a dans ma poitrine. Il reste coincé. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. C'est un cri silencieux. Le cri de mon être, qui se brise une fois encore. Alors que dans le Miroir, mon reflet me sourit. Me narguant avec ce qui ne sera jamais._

 _"Je ne montre pas ton reflet mais de ton coeur, le désir."_

 _Il m'avait montré mon désir._

 _Et celui-ci m'avait détruit."_

Le souvenir se dilate. Je replonge dans les Ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dentelle fine, Pomme d'amour, et Tempête en pleine mer. Thé noir, Orage hivernal, et Vieux Fauteuil en Cuir. Deux Odeurs différentes. Familières. Comme les Voix. La Voix Dentelle fine, Pomme d'amour et Tempête en pleine mer crie. Très fort. Beaucoup. Pourtant elle ne me fait pas peur. Vague impression que d'habitude les gens qui crient réveillent la peur en moi. Vague impression noyée en moi.

-"COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU LAISSER UNE TELLE CHOSE SE PRODUIRE? JE VOUS PREVIENS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, SI MA PETITE NIECE MEURT IL N Y AURA PAS ASSEZ DE PUISSANCES DANS LES CIEUX SUR LA TERRE ET EN DESSOUS POUR VOUS SAUVER!"

Le vague souvenir d'un cri pareil, une image vague d'une lettre rouge qui n'a aucun sens. Souvenir, sentiments, émotions... Trop, trop, trop...

J'ai comme une absence, je ne rémerge que briévement des Ténèbres, plus tard. Les cris ont cessés. L'Odeur de Sang de Dragon de Citron, et de Poussière de Lune qui était là auparavant a disparu, ne laissant que les deux autres. La Voix Thé Noir, Orage hivernal, et Vieux Fauteuil en Cuir, douce en un murmurure:

-"Chut, chut, ma douce, ça va aller, ça va aller..."

La Voix Dentelle Fine, Pomme d'amour et Tempête en Pleine Mer. Comme fêlée et étranglée.

-"Je ne pourrais pas supporter une autre, Orion. Pas après nos deux garçons...Ma petite Adal..."

Fatiguée, tellement fatiguée... Je replonge dans les Ténèbres la tête la première. Qu'on me laisse en paix. Par pitié. Laissez moi...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je connais cette Odeur. Feu de Cheminée, Herbes et Givre. Je connais cette voix. Elle...lit? Quelque chose. A moi?

-"

J'étais en colére contre mon ami

Je le lui dis. Ma haine se flétrit.

J'étais en colére contre mon ennemi

Je n'en ai rien dit. Ma haine fleurit.

Et je l'arrosai dans la peur

Soirs et matins de sanglots vengeurs

Je l'ensoleillais de sourires forcés

De stratagémes perfides et mensongers

Jours aprés nuits elle grandit

Jusqu'à ce qu'une pomme luisit

Mon ennemi admira son éclat

Et sut que cette pomme était à moi.

Dans mon jardin il la cueillit

Dissimulé sous le manteau de la nuit.

Au matin je vis avec joie

Mon ennemi sous l'arbre les bras en croix."*

Un silence. Je connais ce poème. Je connais cette voix. Je connais cette Odeur. Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à me souvenir d'où? La Voix revient avec un froissement de papier et de tissus près de moi à ma gauche:

-"C'était l'un des poèmes favoris de Regulus. Il disait que cela représentait parfaitement ce que voulait dire être un Black. Être également un Serpentard. C'était sa manière à lui, de me dire de laisser sortir ma colère au moment opportun, et d'arrêter parfois de me comporter comme un stupide et impulsif Gryffondor."

Regulus. Gryffondor. Black. Serpentard. Des mots. Des noms. Ils me parlent. Ils parlent à mon Esprit. A ma mémoire. Ils la stimulent. Ils la réveillent...

Non!

Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas réveiller, me réveiller. Car derrière chacun de ces mots, je sens une telle souffrance, un tel chagrin, une telle douleur, un tel désespoir, une telle peine, tant de colère et de tristesse...

J'essayes de repousser la voix, de repousser la présence. La Voix étranglée:

-"C'est fou ce que tu peux me le rappeller, parfois. Même s'il était un Serpentard, et que tu es une Gryffondor..."

Je repousse plus fortement la Voix. Jusqu'à ce que je me sentes repartir. Oui... Enfin...

-"Réveilles toi Adal. Réveilles toi. Ou cette fois je ne me le pardonnerais vraiment pas..."

Trop loin, trop flou, je succombe déjà à l'Obscurité...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Des pas au loin. Ils s'arrêtent non loin du lit. De longues secondes passent. Puis les pas reviennent. Quelqu'un s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Une Odeur, de Pomme Granny Smith, de Parchemin neuf, et d'Eau de Cologne. Je sens comme un tiraillement dans ma poitrine. Puis. Une Voix. Jeune. Légèrement rauque. Comme si la personne à qui elle appartenait manquait de sommeil...ou avait pleuré.

-"Théodore m'a dit, que Mme Pomfresh avait déclaré que tu t'en sortirais. "

Silence. Quelques secondes.

-"Ca fait cinq jours. Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas?"

Frustration. Incompréhension. Une pointe de Peur. Sous-jacente. Comme de la Douleur également.

-"Mme Pomfresh ne le dit pas, mais ça se voit qu'elle est inquiéte. Tes imbéciles d'amis aussi. Même Parrain est inquiet. Il est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment."

Une sensation soudain. Une main qui se glisse dans la mienne. Comme un courant qui me traverse soudain. Cela doit être comme ça, de se faire frapper par la foudre. Cette même sensation en un même instant mêlés, d'être plus morte et plus vivante que jamais. Compléte. Et pourtant si vide...

-"Père et Mère, ne sont pas venus te voir. Ils n'ont pas voulus me dire pourquoi. Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas te voir. Tu es leur fille! Même si tu es allée à Gryffondor, que tes fréquentations sont excécrables. Tu es ma soeur. Ma Jumelle. Et ça même Potter ne peut pas l'avoir."

La voix s'envole sur la fin. Parle de choses, dit des mots... Qui font mal. Qui ont mal aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'IL a si mal? Et pourquoi est-ce que moi j'ai si mal?

La voix revient. Plus forte. Pleine de colère et de souffrance cette fois.

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu m'entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas le droit de me laisser encore..."

Une arrogance fragile, de facade. Elle cache à peine l'immense souffrance qui habite cette voix.

-"Tu es une idiote. Une triple idiote. Une idiote de Gryffon. Si tu meures je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Tu m'entends? Si tu meurs je ne te le pardonnerai jamais..."

Je sens des gouttes d'eaux sur ma main. Il y a une souffrance en moi. Un désir, de me réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux, de me jeter dans les bras de cette personne, de la rassurer, de lui dire que je ne vais pas mourir, que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais...

Ca fait trop mal. Beaucoup trop mal. Les Ténèbres se referment à nouveau sur moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La voix accompagné de l'Odeur "Foudre, Tarte à la Mélasse et Lys":

-"C'est le Match contre Serdaigles aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à convaincre Mme Pomfresh que j'étais parfaitement remis et que je pouvais jouer. Olivier lui a collé deux grosses bises sur les joues, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Je ne sais pas qui a le plus rougit. Olivier ou Mme Pomfresh."

Froissement de tissus, et un poids qui fait s'abaisser un peu le matelas sur mon côté gauche. Il a du s'asseoir.

-"Pour toi Adal. Je vais gagner pour toi. Alors réveilles toi d'accord?"

Je sens des doigts caresser ma joue puis un baiser déposé sur mon front. Des pas s'éloignant dans l'infirmerie. Une porte qui se ferme. Je repars en arrière. Dans les Ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les Ténèbres tout autour de moi. Comme un cocon. Repliée sur moi même en position foetale, les yeux fermées, je me peletonne un peu plus en elles. Je suis si bien ainsi. Dans les Ténèbres. Pas de souvenirs. Personne. Pas de souffrance... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seule?

Puis.

Les Ténèbres basculent.

 _J'ouvre les yeux._

 _Je regarde tout autour de moi. C'est la Grande Salle. Mais elle est tout vide, sans tables, ni bancs, ni tentures, et les fenêtres sont comme à demi-effacées. Tout est très blanc, très clair, très lumineux. Je me sens toute légère, toute bien. Je porte une simple robe bleu roi d'été, mes cheveux sont libres et mes pieds nus. Je suis debout._

 _-"Il est temps Adal."_

 _Cette voix. Je me retourne vivement, n'osant y croire. Mon souffle se perd alors que mes yeux se posent sur lui._

 _Ces mèches caramelles. Cette peau dorée. Ce visage aux traits fins. Ce corps tout en longueur. Ce sourire en coin. Ces yeux ambres._

 _Je les aurais reconnu après mille ans. Je les aurais reconnu dans la plus noire des nuits, dans la plus éclatante des lumières, à m'en aveugler. Je les aurais reconnu n'importe où. Son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres:_

 _-"Eran..._

 _§§§§§§_

 _Durant un long moment, je restais là incappable de réagir. Puis il énonca avec un sourire espiègle:_

 _-"On ne salue même plus son Frère de Croc, Malen'kiy kot?"_

 _Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge, alors que je sentais quelque chose rouler sur mes joues. Je courais me jeter dans les bras d'Eran, en un autre sanglot. Il referma ses bras sur moi me rattrappant, alors que sa Chaleur, son Odeur Steppes hivernales sous la Pleine Lune, Loukhoums, et Veste de Cuir, et sa Magie m'enveloppaient à nouveau comme autrefois, tandis que sa voix chuchotait à mon oreille:_

 _-"Je t'avais dit que tu sortirais de là-bas et que tu vivrais Adal. Je te l'avais promis."_

 _Nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, moi le serrant de toutes mes forces contre moi en sanglotant, et lui m'enveloppant de ses bras. Puis quand mes larmes se furent taries, après m'avoir bercé durant un long moment, Eran me repoussa légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux énocant doucement:_

 _-"J'ai obtenu une petite permission le temps de venir te voir, mais ce temps est limité et soumis à la condition de ma mission."_

 _Que – ? De quoi parlait-il donc? Il continua tout aussi doucement, avec une gravité solennelle:_

 _-"Il est temps Adal. Tu dois te réveiller, tu dois repartir. Tu n'as déjà passé que trop de temps dans les Voiles. Tu dois te réveiller, il y a des personnes qui t'attendent."_

 _"Les Voiles"? "Repartir"? "Me réveiller"? "Des personnes qui m'attendent"? Ces mots trouvaient des échos en moi, réveillant ce que j'aurais voulu garder enfoui. Me réveiller, repartir, regagner la conscience, le monde réel, l'Extérieur... Une pensée me vint soudain et je demandais perdue, incertaine, un terrible pressentiment me serrant le coeur:_

 _-"Mais, et toi, Eran?"_

 _Ses yeux se voilent légèrement alors qu'il répond avec un petit sourire triste:_

 _-"Moi, je ne peux pas te suivre. Je n'appartiens plus à ton monde."_

 _J'avais oublié. L'espace de quelques secondes, minutes... j'avais oublié. Oublié qu'Eran était mort. Prise dans ma joie, mon bonheur, de le revoir, vivant et souriant devant moi, plus en forme, rayonnant et magnifique que je n'avais jamais pu le voir car la première fois que je l'avais vu nous étions déjà dans une cage, LA-BAS, et il était arrivé bien avant moi..._

 _Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres:_

 _-"Tout est de ma faute... Parce que, parce que... j'ai été trop faible pour te sauver..."_

 _Des mots qui reflétent ce qui me hante depuis plus de quatre ans déjà. Des mots qui reflétent l'atroce réalité._

 _Le regard d'Eran se fait plus tendre encore alors qu'il me serre plus fort dans ses bras, et qu'il me contredit doucement mais fermement, caressant mes cheveux:_

 _-"Malen'ky kot... Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mort. Mais de leur faute à eux. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant, et j'ai donné sans hésiter ma vie pour te protéger. Parce que c'est le rôle des plus grands de protéger les plus petits, et que tu étais et que tu resteras toujours ma petite soeur..."_

 _Je secouais obstinément la tête perdue, de gauche à droite. Non, j'avais échouée, j'avais été trop faible, c'était ma faute... Ma faute si Lui l'avait frappé. Ma faute si il y avait eu les Flammes. Mes Flammes. Comment pouvait-il dire que ce n'était pas ma faute... Quand la dernière image que j'avais de lui, était celle de son corps au sol, entouré par les Flammes?_

 _J'étais aussi coupable qu'Eux._

 _Quoique dise Eran._

 _Si tant soit peu que ce soit vraiment lui._

 _Si tant soit peu que tout cela soit réel._

 _Que ce ne soit pas juste dans ma tête, un rêve, une illusion, un mirage, quelque chose qu'une partie coupable de mon cerveau aurait inventé pour essayer de trouver une échappatoire à ma faute._

 _§§§§§§§_

 _Je demandais d'une voix mal assurée après un long moment, posant la question qui me brulait les lèvres alors que je retrouvais un peu de contrôle sur moi-même, sortant mon visage de l'épaule d'Eran où je l'avais dissimulé pour mieux pleurer:_

 _-"Est-ce que c'est réel tout ça? Ou est-ce que c'est juste dans ma tête?"_

 _Eran me répondit de ce ton tendre légèrement amusé et mélancolique qu'il me destinait parfois:_

 _-"Bien sûr que c'est dans ta tête Adal. Pourquoi cela signifierait-il que ça n'existe pas?"_

 _Il me sourit. Tout se brouille autour de nous. Je tends désespèrée le bras pour le retenir. Non, pas encore, pas maintenant! Déjà je suis entrainnée, happée en arrière, et rien de ce que je fais ne me permet d'empêcher cela. Et Eran me sourit de ce sourire tendre, mélancolique et affectueux alors que sa voix m'accompagne encore:_

 _-" Au revoir Malen'kiy kot. Souviens toi... Tu n'es plus seule... Vis Malen'kiy kot, vis!"_

J'ouvre les yeux.

§§§§§§

Durant un long moment je restais prostrée. J'étais de nouveau consciente. J'étais vivante et dans un lit à l'infirmerie qui était vide. Tout se bousculait et se mélangeait dans ma tête. Voldemort, Hadrian, Neville, Hermione, la Pierre... Eran. Je peinais à reprendre pied.

Puis.

Je me redresse.

Essuye mes larmes.

Inspire profondément.

Je regarde au dehors, par la fenêtre, vers le Stade de Quidditch où montent des clameurs et des sifflements. La couverture est repoussée. Mes pieds nus touchent le sol. Je me lève. Vacille. Manque de retomber. Me stabilise. Vacillante et trébuchante, mes pas me mènent hors de l'Infirmerie. Vers la seule chose qui compte à cet instant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Appuyée contre un des murs du couloir du Quidditch, le visage levé par le ciel, je souriais, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Ils étaient là tous là. Hermione. Neville, bien que la tête enveloppée de bandages assis dans un lit d'hopital déplacé dans la loge des professeurs.

Et Hadrian. Sur son balais. Dans ses cheveux tressés son ruban de Quidditch mais aussi le ruban de Regulus et un de mes rubans. Je me souvenais de ses paroles à l'Infirmerie quand j'étais encore inconscient. "Pour toi Adal. Je vais gagner pour toi. Alors réveilles toi d'accord?"

Je regardais le score. Le regardais encore. Le regardais encore. 390 à 10. D'accord. Je devais encore avoir une commotion cérébrale. Rien de bien méchant. Je reportais mon attention sur le match. Sur Hadrian. Je murmurais:

-"Voles Hadrian, voles..."

Et il vola. Par Magia qu'il vola... Il vola comme il n'avait jamais volé. Il avait été rapide, vif et agile, tel un faucon, avec cette aisance naturelle que les hommes ne devraient pas avoir. Là... Il tenait plus du phénix. Cette détermination, cet audace, cette fludité... Il volait. Il volait... _"Pour toi Adal. Je vais gagner pour toi. Alors réveilles toi d'accord?"_

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer alors que la réalisation éclosait en moi. Pour moi. Il volait pour moi. En cet instant, j'oubliais la douleur de mes blessures et celle que ni mon frère ni mes Parents ne soient venus me voir. J'oubliais la fatigue et mes jambes qui me portaient à peine, mon corps tremblant. J'oubliais l'horreur qu'on ait attenté à la vie de mes amis, que j'ai été impuissante à les protéger, que j'ai échoué face à Voldemort, que Voldemort ait violé mon esprit...

Je regardais Hadrian voler. Un spectacle oh combien magnifique. Comme celui d'un oiseau sauvage dansant librement dans le ciel. Et cet oiseau était mon meilleur ami. Il était en vie. Et il volait pour moi.

Et je restais là, le visage tourné vers le ciel, appuyée contre la palissade en bois, un sourire sur mon visage, alors qu'un peu de l'Horreur qui me hantait, se délitait l'espace de cet instant, tandis que le Match continuait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry remonta le vif d'or serré dans son poing tendu vers le ciel. Lee Jordan cria dans le micro:

-"570 à 30. GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH!"

Je regardais les élèves de la Maison Gryffondor se déverser en vague rouge et or sur le terrain en une grande clameur. Je regardais l'Equipe soulever Hadrian dans ses bras, et le porter sur leurs épaules, après qu'ils aient tous atterri. Je regardais Hermione et Neville le rejoindre petit à petit aidés par les Professeurs. Je regardais tout cela. Je regardais Poudlard. Je regardais la vie.

Le regard émeraude d'Hadrian vint rencontrer le mien à travers tout le terrain. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller. Je lui fis un petit sourire toujours adossée au mur de bois pour ne pas tomber. Il se laissa glisser au sol, quittant les épaules des joueurs, et se frayant un chemin dans la foule, courut vers moi. Je ne vis qu'à peine les regards suivre le sien regarder vers qui il courait, je n'entendis qu'à peine mon nom crier par une multitude de voix...

Je ne voyais que mon meilleur ami qui courait vers moi. Me détachant du mur, je fis quelques pas vacillants. Hadrian fut là. Devant moi. Ralentissant brusquement pour ne pas me heurter à toute vitesse. Me regardant là comme ça haletant devant moi. Je fis alors la seule chose à faire. Lui faisant un demi-sourire, j'énoncais d'une voix éraillée:

-"Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. "

Deux mots. Il fut dans mes bras. Je fus dans les siens. Je le serrais contre moi tout comme il me serrait, m'appuyant un peu sur lui pour ne pas tomber. Il murmura d'une voix étranglée et je sentis des sanglots:

-"Tu es là, tu es là, tu es là..."

Je lui dis dans un petit rire alors que tous affluaient vers nous:

-"Comme tu me l'as déjà dit Hadrian. On s'a, on se garde. Je reste là."

Il me demanda d'une petite voix:

-"Toujours?"

Je répondais dans un murmure:

-" _Always_..."**

* Poème de William Black (*Coup de livre de Mini-Remus: Aïe!*) Bon d'accord William Blake. (Mais Black, Blake c'est similaire...Non?) (la traduction en française est celle de la VF dans la série The Originals quand Klaus le lit. Je sais pas pourquoi d'un coup, je me suis imaginé Severus le lire, au chevet d'Adal...*Sourire béat de l'auteur et mines désespérés de Mini-Remus et Mini-Severus*)

** Je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais vraiment pas. Mea culpa;)


	43. Chapter 38: De multiples visages

Note d'auteur:

Je n'attendais qu'une review pour poster ce chapitre et cette review je l'ai eu;) Je posterais le dernier chapitre quand je pourrais et dans la foulée le premier chapitre du deuxième tome qui ne serait pas à la suite du premier tome mais séparé.

Bonne lecture;)

Réponse à Proxi:

Merci pour ta douce review sucrée qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, et voici un autre caramel pour ton jour de repos, en espérant qu'il sera tout aussi bon à savourer pour toi;)

Bonne lecture, lectrice-goûteuse;)

Chapitre 35:

Il y avait eu des rires. Il y avait eu des larmes. Des explications. Des excuses. Des "idiots". Des étreintes. Des silences. Il avait fallu que je reste une semaine allongée à l'infirmerie pour pouvoir me lever à nouveau et en sortir. Mme Pomfresh avait avancé que c'était sans doute ma magie qui m'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'au stade de Quidditch.

Hadrian, Hermione et Neville m'expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance dans cette salle sous-terraine abritant le Miroir de Rised, et la Pierre Philosophale, et où Hadrian et moi avions affronté Voldemort. Comment Hadrian avait tué Quirell avec la protection de Sang de sa Mère. Comment Voldemort avait fui. Comment Dumbledore et Rogue nous avaient trouvés, sauvés et ammenés à l'infirmerie. Je serrais Hadrian dans mes bras, mon front contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, quand il me dit avoir tué Quirell. Je ne dis rien. Mais mon regard parla pour moi.

Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Il l'avait fait pour sauver sa vie et la mienne. Il n'y avait nulle culpabilité à avoir. Je ne lui dis pas que cela passerait facilement. Je savais que tuer pour la première fois, enlevait quelque chose à notre être, à notre âme. Mais mon regard lui dit que ça irait mieux. Et que je serais là pour lui.

Puis après qu'ils m'aient tout raccontés, y compris comment ils avaient eu la bonne idée alors que j'étais inconsciente à l'infirmerie et que la nuit était là, d'aller affronter Voldemort à eux trois sans prévenir personne. J'avais ouvert la bouche. Et je les avais engueulés. Littéralement.

Je leur avais hurlé dessus, assise dans mon lit d'infirmerie, leur passant un savon de tous les diables. Que quand on avait 11 ans, on n'allait pas affronter à trois un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait provoqué la mort de centaines de personnes réputés pour sa cruauté et son caractère impitoyable. Qu'on n'allait pas non plus affronter des épreuves posés par des Maitres en leur art pour empêcher de voler un des plus précieux et dangereux artefact au monde. Qu'on ne laissait pas juste une lettre sur la table de nuit de leur amie disant "Hey on a décidé de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances aujourd'hui, ne dit rien surtout, hein?".

Que quand on avait 11 ans, on allait voir quelqu'un de plus compétent et apte à cela. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas là? Le Professeur MacGonagall refusait de les écouter? Mais il y avait d'autres professeurs, par Helga! Et Perceval en temps que Préfet aurait pu les aider. Et quelle idée d'abandoner la Cape d'Invisibilité prés de Touffu!

J'avais continué ainsi durant un bon quart d'heure. Mme Pomfresh elle-même avait évacué l'infirmerie. Quand j'eus fini, je restais là haletante, à bout de souffle, tremblant d'épuisement. J'avais vu leur mine coupable. Encore plus quand je dis d'une voix brisée qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point, j'avais eu peur. C'était la première fois que je verbalisais ma peur. Que je mettais réellement des mots dessus et que je les énoncais.

Quand Mme Pomfresh revint elle vira Hermione, Neville et Hadrian, en rouspétant que si c'était pour épuiser et rendre encore plus mal sa patiente, elle les bannirait à jamais de l'infirmerie. Puis ce fut à mon tour de me faire engueuler par elle, pour être partie affrontée un mage noir psychopathe cruel et surpuissant, alors que j'avais une commotion cérébrale et que je tenais à peine debout. Certes j'avais envoyé Théodore prévenir les Professeurs mais ça n'excusait rien. Il me sembla entendre la petite voix d'Hermione dans ma tête, sussurer que ça c'était ce que l'on appellait le karma.

La semaine qui passa fut remplie de visites. Un Hagrid sanglotant et soufflant dans un gigantesque mouchoir, s'excusant d'avoir parlé à Voldemort de Touffue, et de m'avoir mal jugée. Embarassant et larmoyant. J'étais sûre qu'il me traiterait à nouveau comme avant, l'année prochaine. Même si depuis l'histoire avec Tina, il s'était réchauffé à mon égard.

Une Susan Bones qui perdit un peu de sa timidité mais qui pâlit en me voyant dans mon lit. Sans doute cela lui rappellait-il ses parents assassinés quand elle n'était encore qu'un bébé durant la Grande Guerre ou les fois où sa Tante Amélia qui l'avait élevée avait été blessée. Hannah, elle m'avait ammené Helga qu'elle avait posé sur ma table de nuit, et s'était assuré que je manges correctement le repas que Mme Pomfresh m'avait apporté. Sa manière à elle de me faire comprendre qu'elle s'était inquiété pour moi et de prendre soin de moi. Adorables. Foutues Poufsouffles.

L'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au grand complet qui vint me fourrer la Coupe de Quidditch dans les bras, en disant qu'ils me la dédiaient. J'avais levé les yeux au ciel et énoncé d'un ton moins sévère que je ne l'avais voulu, les pommettes rouges (sûrement la fièvre), que le Professeur MacGonagall ne serait sûrement pas du même avis qu'eux. Désespérants mais touchants.

Les Jumeaux s'étaient attardés un peu après les autres. Et je m'étais fait encore une fois grondée. Je devais être maudite. Sérieusement. Et qu'on ne me parle pas encore de karma. Puis les deux m'avaient serrés dans leurs bras, en me disant que la prochaine fois qu'il me viendrait une idée aussi stupide, je devais les appeller pour que cette idée soit stupide mais au moins un peu plus sécuritaire. Puis après m'avoir glissé, un énorme sac de bonbons à dissimuler sous mon lit, ils s'étaient fait chassés de l'infirmerie en riant par Mme Pomfresh. Chenapants et sincères.

Terry et Padma ensuite, de la curiosité dans les yeux, manifestation de ce qui fait d'eux des Serdaigles, mais plus que tout de l'inquiétude et de l'amitié. Ils m'avaient distraits avec des discussions sur l'astronomie, les runes ou les sortiléges, Terry ayant apporté son Atlas sorcier et me posant pleins de questions dessus tandis que Padma me parlait des sortiléges de son pays d'origine dans sa langue aussi chantante que l'air du sud.

Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Eloise étaient venus après avec des confiseries, des sourires et des rires. Maladroits mais sincères eux aussi. Ils me racontèrent les rumeurs qui courent dans le Château. Ils m'avaient ammenés la Gazette du Sorcier. Je m'encquierais de la santé de Lavande. En voulant sortir de la Salle Commune cette nuit-là, Neville, Hadrian et Hermione lui avaient lançé un Petrificus Totalus, parce qu'elle refusait qu'ils sortent et fassent ainsi perdre encore des points à Gryffondor. Elle allait mieux. Et ne leur en voulait pas trop. Pas trop.

Blaise passa rapidement lui aussi, juste le temps de me donner une ou deux boites de chocogrenouilles, de me narguer sur le fait que j'étais encore alitée à l'infirmerie de prendre de mes nouvelles, et d'essayer de me soutirer des informations. Le sermon que Mme Pomfresh me fit pendant une demi-heure pour lui avoir lançé une carafe d'eau à la tête, ne parvint même pas à enlever le sourire stupidement joyeux et satisfait de mon visage pour l'avoir fait.

Perceval vint quand personne n'est là. Il ne parla pas vraiment. Se contenta d'être là. Je sus, je sentis, que les actions de Neville, Hermione et Hadrian l'avaient blessés. Parce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas fait assez confiance pour venir le trouver. Je m'enfouissais dans ses bras et je restais là les yeux fermés, à le serrer, alors que ses bras autour de moi, semblaient me protéger de tout. Il me laissa parler quand j'en eus besoin. Il écouta. Il avait toujours su écouter. Ecouter sans juger.

Le Professeur MacGonagall vint prendre de mes nouvelles également de même que le Professeur Flitwick. La première me gronda pour ce qui était la troisième fois depuis mon réveil. Je commençais vraiment à en avoir assez. Mais alors vraiment. Surtout que c'était un peu de sa faute tout ça. Elle avait refusé d'écouter Hermione, Hadrian et Neville. Et cela avait conduit ceux-ci à essayer d'agir eux-même pour protéger la Pierre.

Le second se contenta de prendre de mes nouvelles et de m'annonçer que si je désirais des cours supplémentaires l'année prochaine en sortiléges pour m'avançer un peu plus encore, il se tenait à ma disposition. Selon lui, quelqu'un avec autant de potentiel que moi, se devait de l'exploiter. Je bégayais et rougis sous la fièvre et la fatigue, que ce serait un honneur et un plaisir. Et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi.

Théodore vint à son tour.

-"Tu es en vie."

-"Déçu?"

-"Non. Bien au contraire. "

-"Oh."

-"Oui, oh. "

-"(...)"

-"Tu sais que tu es une idiote?"

-"On me le dit très souvent."

-"Bien."

-"Bien."

-"(...)."

-"(...)."

-"Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de ne pas mourir, avant un très long moment?"

-"Je ne peux pas te promettre de réussir. Mais je ferais de mon mieux."

-"Bien."

-"Bien."

-"Parce que je détesterais perdre mon adversaire verbale préférée."

-"Je suis flattée."

-"Je fais souvent cet effet aux gens."

-"Vaniteux."

-"Inconsciente héroïque."

-"Serpentard."

-"Gryffondor."

-"(...)"

-"(...)."

-"Une partie d'échecs ça te tente?"

-"J'ai apporté mes piéces."

-"Fourbe petit serpent. Plus Serpentard que Salazar Serpentard lui-même."

-"Venant de toi, je vais le prendre comme un compliment."

Nous avions joué pendant une bonne heure, moi, allongée dans mon lit, Théodore ayant retiré ses chaussures, pour s'asseoir en tailleur en face de moi dessus. Mangeant des Chocogrenouilles. Nous échangeant des piques. Entendant les derniers ragots, bien plus pointus et croustillants que ceux que m'avaient racontés Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Eloise.

C'était normal. Théodore savait généralement tout ce qui se passait dans ce Château. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, mais c'était le cas. Tout comme il avait su que je sortais de l'infirmerie et que j'étais en détresse cette nuit-là. Je ne lui demandais pas comment il avait su. Pas plus que de ce qu'était cette étrange Energie qu'il m'avait influé. Il ne me demanda pas non plus comment j'avais su ce qui se passait dans les sous-sols du Château alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie.

Quand il alla pour partir alors que Mme Pomfresh le mettait dehors, je déposais doucement, aussi doucement et légèrement qu'un rêve ma main sur son bras. Je lachais avec douceur, mes yeux dans les siens:

-"Merci."

Je ne dis pas pourquoi. Nul besoin. Il inclina légèrement la tête et répondis:

-"Aussi longtemps que possible."

Puis il partit. C'était comme ça entre Théodore Nott et moi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'une de ces visites les plus frappantes fut celle du Professeur Rogue. Pour être franche je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu. Je savais que c'était lui qui m'avait porté hors de la Salle où j'avais perdu conscience. De même je l'avais parfois entendu me parler alors que j'étais dans le coma. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me voir alors que j'étais consciente.

-"Bonjour Professeur."

Il répondit toujours insondable:

-"Bonjour Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Tiens, on en était revenus à Mademoiselle Malfoy? Pourtant il m'avait appellé "Adal" quand il m'avait soulevé du sol, et emporté en dehors des sous-sols du Château. Et quand il m'avait parlé alors que j'étais inconsciente. Mais j'imagines que ça ne comptait pas. Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit. De longues secondes passèrent.

-"Merci."

Le mot quitta mes lèvres quasiment tout seul. Et le surprit, je le discernais dans ses yeux sombres. Je continuais:

-"D'être venu cette nuit-là. Je vous dois la vie et celle d'Hadria. J'ai une dette envers vous."

Ses traits se crispèrent un rien à ces derniers mots:

-"Vous ne me devez rien. Je suis votre professeur et en cela, c'est mon devoir de protéger les élèves et de les aider. Et je suis le Parrain de votre Jumeau. Ni votre parrain ni votre marraine ne pouvant jouer leur rôle de protecteur, il me revient de le faire."

Je lui fis un pâle sourire:

-"Je tiens à vous remercier tout de même. Vous auriez pu ne pas venir. Après tout vous haissez Hadrian et vous me haissez moi."

Il fronça les sourcils:

-"Vous pensez que je vous hais?"

Je levais un sourcil:

-"Honnêtement? Oui."

De longues secondes passèrent. Il énonca avec lenteur:

-"Je ne vous hais pas."

Je rétorquais:

-"Alors vous simulez bien. Même si je me demande toujours comment on peut hair quelqu'un et pourtant chercher à le protéger..."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard durant de longues secondes. Puis l'homme répéta:

-"Je ne vous hais pas. Quoique vous pensez. Pas plus que je ne hais Harry Potter."

J'énoncais:

-"Alors qui haissez vous donc que vous voiez en nous?"

Il ne répondit pas. De longues secondes passèrent. Je lachais:

-"Vous avez connu mon parrain. Regulus. Et vous étiez amis avec Lily Evans, du moins jusqu'à la fin de votre cinquième année, je l'ai vu dans les albums de promos. Hadrian n'a pas fait le lien, mais j'ai déjà vu une photo de vous, jeune avec mon Père qui était votre Parrain de maison, alors je vous ais reconnu. Les yeux noirs des Prince sont assez distinctifs pour cela."

Je l'examinais avec attention alors qu'il se figeait à l'énonciation de ces mots. Il répondit avec soin:

-"Lily Evans a été en effet mon amie avant que nous ne nous brouillons en cinquième année. Quant à Regulus, il avait deux ans de moins que moi et je l'avais pris sous mon aile."

Je compris alors:

-"Ce n'est pas à cause de Lily Evans et de Regulus que vous nous traitez ainsi. Tout le monde dit qu'Harian était le portrait de son Père quand il avait encore ses lunettes et ses cheveux courts en batailles. De même qu'on dit que je ressemble à ma Tante. C'est eux, n'est-ce pas? James Potter et Bellatrix Lestranges... C'est eux que vous haissez."

Il énonca avec calme:

-"James Potter et moi nous haissions en effet cordialement. Mais vous avez tord pour Bellatrix. Vous ressemblez plus à Regulus. De même que M. Potter ressemble plus à Lily."

Je m'assombris et énonce d'une voix plus basse:

-"Il l'a dit aussi. Que je ressemblais à mon Parrain. Quand on était là-bas. Au début. Quand il cherchait à ce que je le rejoigne."

J'ai plongé mon regard dans les draps blancs de mon lit. Le Professeur Rogue énonca après une seconde:

-"Il n'a pas tord. Quiconque ayant déjà cotoyé Regulus, ne peut que le revoir en vous. (Il fit une pause). Il serait fier de vous."

Je relevais sous le choc, la tête. Le Professeur Rogue me regardait tranquillement:

-"Regulus a toujours accordé une grande importance à la loyauté et à l'amitié. Il serait fier que vous n'ayez pas abandonner vos amis. (Autre pause, et avec une pointe d'amusement). Et il avait aussi cette fâcheuse tendance parfois à foncer tête baissée pour aider ses amis. Ca l'a amené souvent à l'infirmerie, mais ça y a amené plus souvent encore et plus longtemps, ses adversaires."

J'eus un petit sourire pâle alors qu'une grande chaleur se déployait dans mon coeur. Les mots du Professeur Rogue effacaient en partie la morsure acide de ceux de Voldemort. Je lui demandais après quelques secondes:

-"Vous pourrez me parler un peu de lui? Et de Lily Evans? La Tante d'Hadrian ne lui a quasiment rien dit sur elle."

Il hocha gravement la tête:

-"Je vous en parlerais un peu. Mais en échange vous devrez parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas à quelqu'un."

Je baissais les yeux, mes mains se crispant sur les draps:

-"Je ne sais pas si je peux."

"Je ne sais pas si je veux." Il énonça:

-"Vous ne devez pas garder cela à l'intérieur. Ca finira par vous détruire. Si vous ne voulez pas en parler, vous pouvez écrire ou dessiner. Mais cela doit sortir."

Long silence.

-"La musique ça compte?"

-"La musique, ça compte. Mais pas uniquement."

Silence. Soupir. Puis.

-"Je peux vous en parler à vous?"

C'est une impulsion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je sens qu'à lui je pouvais en parler. Je ne me sentais pas de le faire à quelqu'un d'autre. Il énonca après une seconde:

-"Vous pouvez."

-"D'accord. Mon esprit a été violé, j'ai failli mourir, de même que mes meilleurs amis, j'ai affronté l'assassin de mon Parrain, ni mon Jumeau ni mes Parents ne sont venus voir si j'allais crevé ou non, et franchement Professeur, vous êtes de plus en plus compliqué à cerner et vous me donnez de plus en plus mal à la tête."

Silence.

-"Croyez-moi, Mlle Malfoy, la réciproque est vraie."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peu après le départ du Professeur Rogue, j'eus la visite du Professeur Dumbledore. Renversée sur mes oreillers, j'étais entrain d'examiner d'un air critique une Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue de couleur grise, d'un paquet que les Jumeaux m'avaient laissées. Je ne me raidis que très légèrement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-"Bonjour Adal."

L'Odeur de Sang de Dragon, de Citron et de Poussière de Lune, m'avait informée de son entrée dans l'infirmerie, même s'il n'avait fait aucun bruit. Pas même un miniscule frottement de sa robe contre le sol. Plus silencieux qu'un chat. C'était flippant comme disait Hadrian. Ne serait-ce ma Sensibilité à la Magie, qu'il m'aurait surprise. Je détestais être surprise. D'autant plus en ce moment. J'énoncais neutre:

-"Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur."

J'avais des opinions contradictoires sur Albus Dumbledore. Respect et méfiance. Et rancune. Il s'arrêta au pied de mon lit:

-"Je vois que tu as découvert les cadeaux de tes admirateurs."

Je levais un sourcil:

-"Admirateur pour quoi? Pour ne pas avoir été tuée par Voldemort?"

J'avais un rien de mal à dire son nom après l'avoir affronté. Le vieil homme énonca, tout en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise près de mon lit:

-"Je vois que tu prononces son nom."

J'haussais les épaules:

-"Hermione dit que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. J'aurai peur de ce nom si le Tabou est un jour remis en place. Mais avoir peur d'un surnom en mauvais français que la personne qui l'a choisi et qui le porte, ne veut pas qu'on le prononce, je trouve plus ça pathétique."

Pure bravade de ma part. Une part de moi se recroquevillait sur elle-même tel un animal blessé et terrifié. Je croyais avoir compris la peur que Voldemort pouvait inspirer. Je ne l'avais réellement compris qu'en lui faisant face. Et encore il avait été affaibli. Les yeux bleus ciel pétillèrent légèrement:

-"Ah Mlle Granger... Une sorcière très brillante et mature pour son jeune âge. On pourrait dire la même chose de toi."

Je répondis avec amertume:

-"Pas assez pour éviter de me faire Oublietter apparament..."

Ca y est les mots étaient lachés. Je n'avais pas parlé de cela. Pas même à Hermione, Hadrian et Neville. Pas même à Perceval. Pas même au Professeur Rogue. Et là je le lachais devant Albus Dumbledore. Qui m'adressait assurement la parole pour la première fois. Bon d'accord la seconde en comptant l'entrevue après la Beuglante de Tante Walburga.

Je m'étais souvenue quand j'étais dans le comas de ce soir où Voldemort m'avait Oublietté. Peut-être était-ce le fait de passer aussi près de la mort qui avait déclenché le déverouillage de ma mémoire peut-être. J'avais bien vu Eran. Et je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il ait été seulement une illusion de mon subconscient. Le regard bleu perdit son pétillement. Dumbledore énonca avec plus de douceur et de gravité:

-"Ah Adal, je penses que tu es trop dure avec toi-même. Voldemort a vaincu et ensorcelé bien des sorciers parmi les plus brillants. Et je ne connais pas beaucoup de premières années qui auraient pu lui tenir tête, même s'il était affaibli."

Je secouais la tête:

-"Il jouait avec nous. Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. S'il l'avait réellement voulu, il n'aurait suffi que de deux sorts..."

Je fronçais les sourcils quelque chose me chiffonnant:

-"C'est... C'est bizarre... Mais il n'essayait pas vraiment de nous tuer. Jouer avec nous, nous faire mal, oui... Mais pas nous tuer..."

Je relevais la tête vers l'homme:

-"Vous avez une idée de pourquoi, Monsieur?"

Celui-ci répondit après quelques secondes:

-"Voldemort a toujours apprécié le talent et la volonté. Il n'aime pas voir du potentiel gâché. Sans doute, presque jusqu'à la fin pensait-il, qu'il était possible de vous amener Hadrian et toi dans ses rangs..."

J'énoncais amèrement:

-"Parce que je suis une Malfoy et une Black."

Toujours cela revenait. L'Ombre de mes Familles. Même celle des Black me pesait. La voix de velours et de sifflement de Voldemort vint se glisser autour de moi tel les anneaux d'un serpent, s'extirpant de ma mémoire:

 _-"Rejoins moi Adal Malfoy. Le Sang des Black et des Malfoy coulent dans tes veines, et allient ce qu'ils ont de meilleur en toi. Toi qui suit les Rites et les Lois Ancestrales, qui suit les Principes des Black et des Malfoy mieux que tes Parents et ton Frère qui jamais n'ont compris ta réelle valeur, qui te sous-estime..._

 _Un tel gâchis. Préférer une bille ordinaire colorée comme ton frère, et négliger le joyaux, qui ne demande qu'à être révéler aux yeux du monde et à briller de tout son éclat. Dis moi Adal, ne voudrais-tu pas que l'on te voit, telle que tu es, magnifique et unique, plus respectueuse des principes de ta Famille et de notre Peuple, que n'importe qui?"_

Et une autre plus ancienne encore, et qui me terrorisait plus encore, bien plus:

-" _L'Héritière de deux des plus grandes lignées des Ténèbres de Grande-Bretagne. Oui, Adal Malfoy, tu nous seras très utile... Très très utile."_

Je m'arrachais difficilement aux Voix de ma Mémoire. Cette fin d'année avait fait plus qu'ébranler mes certitudes. Bien plus. L'homme énonca lentement, très lentement, et avec application:

-"Je penses... Que tu as montré amplement cette année que ni ton Sang, ni tes Origines, ne te définissaient, toi et tes actions..."

Je relevais vivement la tête. J'allais finir par me faire un torticolis si ça continuait. L'homme aux yeux bleus me regardait avec une douceur qui remua une pointe de douleur en moi:

-"Ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes, Adal."

Je dis d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemblait pas, une voix qui faisait mon âge de 11 ans presque 12:

-"Mais je ressembles à Bellatrix Lestranges."

Le directeur posa sa main ridée doucement sur la mienne. Elle était tiède. Je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de retirer la mienne. Au contraire j'éprouvais le désir de m'y accrocher. Telle une petite fille s'accrochant à son grand-père après avoir fait un cauchemar. Il énonça:

-"Il est vrai que tu lui ressembles. Talent, détermination, un certain dédain pour les réglements... Mais ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent. Ce sont vos différences."

Mon coeur battait à grands coups dans ma poitrine. Je voulais désespèrement le croire. J'avais BESOIN désespèrement de le croire. L'homme à la barbe de blanc et d'argent continue son regard dans le mien, m'ancrant:

-"Jamais Bellatrix Lestranges ne se serait liée à une Née-Moldue. Pas plus qu'à des Enfants de Famille de Lumière. Elle n'aurait pas aidé un garde-chasse encore moins à demi-géant. Elle ne remercierait ni ne demanderait poliment et aimablement quelque chose à un Elfe de Maison. Elle ne se serait jamais lié à des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles. Elle n'aurait jamais déclenché un Duel d'Honneur pour une insulte à une Née-Moldue et porté ses couleurs. Elle ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Quelque chose roula rapidement sur ma joue, et vint se perdre dans ma chevelure. C'était la fatigue. Et le contre-coup. Une petite poussière dans l'oeil. Aucun commentaire. Car il était impossible, que les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore aient signifiées en moi l'allégement d'un poids sur mes épaules. Strictement impossible. Et je le nierais. Même si Albus Dumbledore me prêta son mouchoir en tissus brodés de lunes et d'étoiles pour m'essuyer les yeux. Je parvins à dire en ultime résistance:

-"Vous avez des mouchoirs bizarres Professeur. "

Il me fit un sourire étincelant. Je marmonais rendant les armes:

-"Le Bizarre ça a peut-être du bon."

Son sourire s'élargit. Foutu directeur. Foutu poussière dans l'oeil.


	44. Chapter 39: Ilew Calon

Note de l'auteur:

Et voici le dernier chapitre, le 39éme chapitre du tome 1 des aventures d'Adal, Neville, Hermione, Hadrian et autres. Il y aura encore quelques chapitres bonus mais sinon s'en est fini de ce tome. Sniff, j'en verse une petite larme d'émotions. Mais le tome 2 est en marche, et j'en poste le premier chapitre, en même temps que celui-ci.

Alors bonne lecture!

Réponses aux reviews:

 **victoria leanansidhe:**

Merci tout d'abord pour tes deux reviews, auxquelles je vais répondre séparément ci-dessous. Bonne lecture en tout cas;)

 **Réponse review 1:**

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et que tu ais bien aimé le théme du coma/moments de semi-conscience d'Adal.

Eran, oh Eran, que j'adore ce personnage que l'on ne fait qu'entrapercevoir encore dans ce tome. Oui, Miranda et Eran ont leur importance dans le passé secret d'Adal, une importance même primordiale et différente pour l'un et l'autre. Et oui, je rajoute encore du mystère en distillant miettes par miettes (ce qui est sadique) et cela chapitre par chapitre, tome par tome (ce qui est encore plus sadique). Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu ne trouves pas cela trop frustrant quant même.

Alors notre petit Hadrian... Oui, ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre, ces deux-là, d'un Lien différent de celui qui les unit séparément à Hermione et Neville. A 11 ans, deux gamins lambdas ne peuvent en effet, je ne le pense pas ressentir de sentiments amoureux, l'un pour l'autre. Je ne mettrais pour l'instant pas vraiment de mot sur ce qu'il y a entre eux, et je ne promettrais rien pour la suite. Je laisse interprêter les choses, et suivre le cours de l'histoire. Mais pour l'instant un quelconque sentiment amoureux précisémment nommé éprouvé par Adal? Ce ne sera pas dans ce tome là ni même vraiment dans les tout justes prochains. Il va falloir attendre encore un peu pour mettre des mots dessus. Adal est "très" têtue, et elle est très douée pour faire le déni sur certaines choses. Si elle tombe amoureuse, il va lui falloir du temps pour le reconnaitre.  
Draco, un "petit con égoïste"? Yep. Mais comme tu le dis bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait, et ce n'est pas fini loin de là. Entre Adal et lui, le yo-yo infernal va continuer un moment. Je suis heureuse cependant d'avoir réussi à ce que tu t'y attaches.

Le Miroir de Risèd ton passage préféré? Un des plus difficiles à écrire, mais ça en vallair la peine;) L'entretien avec Quirell/Voldemort, je l'avais en réserve depuis un moment. Depuis le chapitre où elle va pour le remercier en fait, et où on a un moment bizarre après qui correspond au moment où elle a la tête dans le brouillard après s'être fait oublietter.  
Je t'ai fait douté, pour ton coupable supposé? Zut, j'aurais bien aimé savoir quant même, tant pis. Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésites pas;)

 **Réponse review 2:**

Eh oui, plein de mignonneries dans ce chapitre.

Le Professeur Rogue, frustrant? Naaaannn. Pas du tout, M'dame. (...) (...) (...) (*Sourcil levé septique de Mini-Remus*) Oui, il est très frustrant c'est un fait. Et il fait se poser plein de questions. Il est vrai que c'est vraiment l'un des personnages les plus complexes de l'histoire originale de JK Rowling. Et j'essaye de retranscrire cette complexité, tout en l'intensifiant un "peu". Je ne vais pas vraiment répondre à tes questions (qui me font très plaisir ;) ) et je vais te laisser découvrir tout cela. Et j'ai adoré ta réplique "Mais bordel, prend la dans tes bras et fait lui un gros câlin à cette petite! ça se voit comme le gros nez purulent d'un troll que tu l'aimes cette petite!". Parce qu'en fait c'est totalement ça. Et en même temps, tellement plus et tellement plus complexe.

Le dragon de l'infirmerie battant en retraite, t'as fait rire et j'en suis heureuse. Une chose est sûre, Adal et elle auront d'autres démelés encore, à l'avenir dans les prochains tomes, je peux te le garantir.  
Venons à la discussion Adal/Albus. Enfin la première partie, parce que la deuxième est dans ce chapitre et qu'elle répondra sans doute un peu à certaines de tes questions. Sinon pour le Dumby bashing. J'avoue en lire beaucoup également. Mais ça n'en sera pas un dans cette histoire, désolée si ça te déçoit. Si tu as encore des questions après ce chapitre n'hésites pas à les poser ou à les reposer, j'essayerai de te répondre en évitant de te spoiler.

J'ai bien aimé aussi le "En tant que meilleure amie et protectrice du survivant? ou en tant que petite amie du survivant?", j'ai l'impression que vous vous posez tous beaucoup la question et je donnerais la même réponse que dans ma réponse 1 à ta première review.  
Bonne lecture de ce chapitre et du chapitre 1 du tome 2, posté à part du tome 1! Bises;)

 **Proxi:**

Merci pour ta review;) Chaque review est comme un petit Patronus dans le coeur des confiseurs-écrivains, et je sais que parfois on ne peut pas en poster tout le temps, alors je les savoure toutes précieusement. Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, c'est l'intention, et je te remercie des tiennes;)

Alice au pays des merveilles Power! Ca me donne des idées, et peut-être que dans un prochain chapitre tu auras une spéciale dédicace là-dessus;)

Encore merci pour ta review et bonne lecture sucrée!

 **DawnEcho:**

Tout d'abord merci pour ta review comme toujours.

Je suis contente que l'histoire des senteurs, des "Odeurs" te plaise. C'est vrai que dans le coma, elles sont encore plus omniprésentes. Elle incarne après tout une part très importante d'Adal, son "sixième" ou peut-être plutôt son "septième" sens, sa Sensibilité à la Magie, qui se verra développée encore davantage dans les prochains tomes;) D'ailleurs, je ferais à la fin de ce tome, un récapitulatif des différentes Odeurs et des personnages qui leur correspondent.

Pour Eran, cela se dévoilera petit à petit tout comme pour Miranda et la cage, dans les tomes qui vont suivre. C'est sadique mystérieux, et ais-je déjà dit sadique? mais c'est pour l'intrigue et l'histoire donc il va falloir patienter tout en reçevant par plus ou moins petits bouts.

Les retrouvailles sont émouvantes et cétait bien le but. Quant à notre Dumby national, je commence à l'introduire vraiment en fin de ce tome, et il y aura plus d'interractions à l'avenir, car j'ai de grands projets pour lui;) Pas de bashing cependant je précise. Même si j'adore en lire, ce ne sera pas le cas ici.

Le coup de carafe sur Blaise, j'ai ricané tout en l'écrivant. Pauvre petit Blaisinouchet...et ce n'est pas fini de le voir maltraiter par Adal! Il faut dire qu'il la cherche vraiment pour arriver à ce résultat, à chaque fois.

Pour le Journal de notre Tommy national, je ne dirais trop rien pour te laisser le plaisir de le découvrire dans le tome 2, mais ce sera un brin complexe.

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et le chapitre 1 du tome 2!

 **anujen666:**

Merci tout d'abord pour ta review.

Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et que tu aimes le personnage d'Adal.

Bonne lecture du dernier chapitre, et bonne lecture peut-être du premier du tome 2, Grande Dévoreuse de Fanfictions;)

 **Alison:**

Merci tout d'abord pour ta review;)

Qui n'aime pas lire deux chapitres en une fois?

Eh oui c'est la fin de cette année avec ce dernier chapitre (il y aura cependant encore des petits chapitres bonus dont le tien;) )

Pour Draco et sa visite à l'infirmerie, ce ne sera pas sans suite, ne t'en fais pas;)

Contente que l'histoire des "odeurs magiques" te plaise, j'y accorde beaucoup d'importance et d'application, à choisir l'Odeur de chacun et ses composantes. A la fin de ce tome, je mettrais d'ailleurs un récapitulatif des différentes Odeurs des personnages évoquées dans le tome 1.

Eran, oh Eran... Et oui c'est à la fois un immense moment de bonheur et de tristesse, et un des moments que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire dans le chapitre précédent, tellement il était complexe et tellement je voulais "bien" rendre tous les ressentis, les émotions, le mystère et la complexité de ce moment.

Le moment avec Voldy et celui avec le Miroir de Risèd, je les conservais pour un chapitre comme celui-là, même si pour le second, j'ai hésité à le mettre dans ce tome-là, je le confesse. Mais finalement le coma d'Adal s'y prêtait bien, donc hop!

Des émotions oui il y en a à foison et ce n'est pas fini avec ce dernier chapitre;)

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review;)

Chapitre 39:

Plus tard nous revînmes à d'autres sujets tout aussi sérieux. Je déclarais tout en gardant le mouchoir d'Albus Dumbledore entre mes doigts:

-"Hadrian m'a dit que la Pierre avait été rendu aux Flamels et qu'ils allaient la détruire."

Une partie de moi, avait grandement été soulagé qu'ils le fassent. Un Artefact permettant d'allonger la vie. De rendre immortel. De repousser la Mort. Une part de moi avait toujours été horrifiée instinctivement par cette pensée. Naissance, vie, mort. Un Cycle naturel et bien précis. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que l'on ne puisse pas mourir.

Une autre partie cependant, éprouvait une certaine tristesse, à la mort de ces derniers. Elle restait cependant légère. Beaucoup moins forte que celle d'Hadrian. Je ne les connaissais pas. Je me sentais moins touchée. Hadrian l'était parce qu'il avait beaucoup plus de compassion que moi. Hadrian avait déjà vu une part de la cruauté de l'homme et de la vie. Mais il était loin de l'avoir vu et vécu comme moi. Ca m'avait endurci sur ce point-là. Quand ça touchait les miens c'était autre chose... Le Directeur hocha la tête, et je me souvins que Nicolas Flamel et lui étaient amis:

-"En effet. Ils en ont gardés juste assez pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre. Puis ils mourront."

Fronçant les sourcils, je triturais les draps de mes doigts:

-"J'imagines qu'à six-cent ans passés, on finit par être fatigués de vivre."

Me regardant avec attention, Dumbledore énonca:

-"Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très peur de la Mort."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et pourtant elle était sous-entendue. Je citais en réponse:

-"La Mort nous sourit à tous. Tout ce que l'on peut faire c'est lui sourire à notre tour."*

Il leva un sourcil:

-"Le récit de Merwyn."

J'hochais la tête:

-"Ma nourrice m'en récitait des extraits parfois pour m'endormir."

Il se contenta de dire, d'un ton assez neutre:

-"Un choix intéressant."

Puis continuant:

-"Ton ami Hadrian comme tu l'appelles, m'a dit que tu appréciais également un autre conte, un peu dans le même registre. "

Il me tendit mon recueil de contes qu'Hermione m'avait amené avec quelques affaires et qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit entre deux bouteilles de médicaments, et je le pris, caressant doucement la couverture usée avant de l'ouvrir à l'endroit où se trouvait mon marque-page en tissus. Je récitais dans un murmure:

-"Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire."

Je n'avais même pas besoin de le lire, pour le réciter, tellement je le connaissais par coeur, chacun de ses mots gravés littéralement dans l'organe palpitant dans ma poitrine. J'entendais la voix d'Uriah me le réciter, résonnant à mes oreilles. Je caressais la page et je murmurais:

-"Cela a toujours été mon conte préféré. Peut-être à cause du troisième frère et de cette phrase " _Puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._ "."

Je secouais la tête désabusée, continuant à parler:

-"J'aimerais dire que je choisirais sans hésitation la Cape. Mais..."

J'hésitais, m'arrêtant briévement, en suivant les lettres d'imprimeries un rien effacées à certains endroits du recueil:

-"Mais la Pierre... Même si je sais que ça me détruirait. Même si je sais que ça ne serait pas vraiment eux. Je serais tentée. Réellement."

Tenir la Pierre, la faire tourner trois fois dans mes mains... Les voir. Les revoir.

L'homme à côté de moi murmura:

-"Oui... Je peux comprendre. Revoir les siens qui ont perdus la vie. Ceux que l'on a connu. Comme ceux que l'on n'a pas eu la chance de connaitre."

Uriah. Eran. Miranda. Et d'autres visages qui étaient mes voisins Là-bas. Regulus. Julius. Oui, je serais tentée. Réellement. Horriblement. Même si ce ne seraient que des ombres de ce qu'ils avaient été. Même si cela me détruirait. Aussi sûrement que mon Reflet dans un certain Miroir. Le Professeur Dumbledore hésita, semblant avoir du mal à dire les mots:

-"J'ai moi-même été profondément fasciné par le Conte des Trois Frères pendant longtemps... Avec un... ami."

Un ami? Peut-être même plus aux vues de son regard, et de l'intonation. Je me souvins d'un article de journal disant qu'Albus Dumbledore était gay. Peut-être que cet "ami" avait été un amant. En tout cas, cela paraissait lui causer une grande douleur, non une souffrance...qui ne paraissait pas pouvoir être délimitée. Je demandais, malgré que le fait que je devinais déjà le genre de réponse que je reçevrai:

-"Que s'est il passé?"

Son regard se fit encore plus lointain et brumeux un instant:

-"Nous avons pris... des chemins différents..."

Je devinais qu'il n'y avait eu aucun happy end dans cette histoire. Bien au contraire. Je me demandais qui avait pu être cet ami. Le vieil homme continua, son regard se recentrant sur moi:

-"Il n'est pas bon de se complaire dans les rêves, Adal. Nos désirs peuvent nous briser."

L'équilibre de la conversation changea encore une voix, et je me sentis me glacer. J'énonçais avec un calme que j'étais très loin de ressentir:

-"J'imagines que vous faites allusion au Miroir de Risèd."

Bien sûr que c'était ça. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. "Je ne montre pas ton reflet mais de ton coeur le désir.". Un désir qui brisait. Un désir impossible qui m'avait brisé. Inspirant profondément:

-"Sauf votre respect, Professeur, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler."

Celui-ci loin de s'en offusquer, déclara:

-"Et absolument rien ne t'y obliges. C'est ton droit. Mais je ne peux que te conseiller d'en parler à quelqu'un. Garder une telle chose à l'intérieur tout comme ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort, n'est pas bon pour toi."

Je me contentais d'une inclinaison de tête, et d'un regard impénétrable. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Puis je lançais sur une impulsion:

-"Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez quand vous regarder dedans?"

Il leva un sourcil:

-"Moi? Je me vois avec une bonne paire de chaussettes de laine à la main."

Je dus avoir une tête ébahie parce qu'il continua:

-"On manque toujours de chaussettes. Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai même pas eu une seule paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres."

Il rajouta avec un rapide clin d'oeil:

-"Enfin, j'en ai bien reçu une, mais elle était toute seule. C'était dommage car c'était une très jolie chaussette. Avec mon nom et des motifs très jolis d'étoiles, de lunes et de soleils. Un peu comme mes mouchoirs "bizarres qui ont du bon". "

Je sentis mes pommettes légèrement rosir. C'était moi qui avait fait les chaussettes de Yule avec l'aide de Perceval, et j'avais décidé majoritairement des motifs. Ca m'était venu naturellement avec la période et les robes que le Directeur portait parfois. Je me fis la promesse silencieuse. De lui envoyer une paire de chaussettes pour son anniversaire.

Mais je doutais cependant qu'il ait vraiment vu une paire de chaussettes dans le Miroir de Risèd. Son regard me fit étrangement penser à celui que j'avais croisé dans le Miroir, le mien. J'énonçais un peu brusquement:

-"Vous savez si vous ne vouliez pas me le dire, vous pouviez simplement ne pas répondre. Je préfère une non-réponse, à un mensonge."

Je lui présentais la boite de Berties Crochues, après quelques secondes, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer à mes propos précédents:

-"Vous en voulez un?"

Il en choisit une avec le plus grand des soins, le genre de soins que l'on mettait quand on choisissait de voter pour l'indépendance d'un pays ou quelque chose d'autre du même genre:

-"Un jour, quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai trouvé une qui avait le goût de poubelle. Depuis, j'ai peur d'en manger. Enfin, je pense que je ne risque rien avec un caramel."

Il machonna la dragée d'un beau marron miel, et fit une petite grimace:

-"Pas de chance. Crotte de nez!"

Je machonnais la mienne et grimaçais à mon tour:

-"Sang de Gobelin."

Sortant une Chocogrenouille, je cassais en deux le chocolat et en présentais un bout au Directeur, qui l'accepta volontiers. Le goût de chocolat envahit ma bouche, et chassa celui de sang, ce que j'acueillis avec soulagement. Cela m'avait beaucoup trop rappellé un autre goût de sang dans ma bouche. Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, à manger chacun notre morceau de Chocogrenouille. Puis je déclarais:

-"Je ne vous aime pas Monsieur le Directeur. Et je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Mais vous avez mon respect."

Il eut un petit sourire avec une pointe de mélancolie:

-"Cela me suffit pour le moment."

Le Directeur partit peu après pour me laisser me reposer. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller au sommeil. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser d'Albus Dumbledore. Si ce n'est que c'était réellement un génie et un fou.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione débarqua un beau matin de lundi 19 juin, avec l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à qui elle fit porter mon lit en dehors de l'infirmerie à toute vitesse jusqu'au tableau d'affichage des examens. Et cela malgré mes protestations acharnées.

J'avais majoré. J'avais majoré. J'avais majoré. J'en restais bouche-bée durant plusieurs minutes. Je battais de très peu (1 point) Hermione qui occupait la seconde place, avec ma note en DFCM. J'avais la meilleure note en Sortilèges, en Astronomie, et en Histoire de la Magie (exaequo avec Padma). Hadrian était troisième et Neville cinquième. Hermione majorait en Métamorphoses et occupait sinon toutes les autres secondes places. Neville en Botanique. Hadrian en DFCM, et étonnament à la grande surprise de tous en Potions, exaequo avec Théodore Nott (qui lui était quatrième)!

Je murmurais que j'avais sans le moindre doute encore une commotion cérébrale. Ou que j'étais sûrement morte. Ou entrain de délirer sur mon lit d'infirmerie. Ou qu'on avait remplacé le Professeur Rogue par un clone, ou une personne sous Polynectar. Ou qu'on l'avait mis sous Imperium.

Cela me valu une petite tape sur le nez. Petite parce que j'étais convalescente. J'eus ma vengeance quand Mme Pomfresh débarqua en hurlant sur Hermione et l'Equipe de Quidditch. Le savon qu'elle leur passa, fut un pur délice pour moi. J'étais à deux doigts de demander du pop-corn aux Elfes de Maison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me sentais un peu stressée. Un peu. Et je le nierai farouchement si on me le disait. Je venais tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Juste à temps pour le Banquet de Fin d'Année où serait remis la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les autres étaient déjà à l'intérieur, il ne manquait plus que moi. J'étais encore couverte de bandages et j'avais encore certains bleus. Mais je restais digne. Je le devais.

J'arrivais devant les Portes de la Grande Salle. Au moment où je pénétrais à l'intérieur, le silence se fit brutalement dans les conversations. Je continuais à avancer, indifférente en apparence. Les conversations reprirent au bout de quelques secondes. Je m'assis entre Hadrian et Perceval, en leur décernant un petit sourire. Ignorant les bannières vertes et argents qui décoraient la Salle, les murmures, les doigts tendus, et les têtes penchées dans l'espoir de mieux me voir.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva à la Table des Professeurs et aussitôt le silence se fit alors qu'il commencait à parler:

"- Une autre année se termine, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant… et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine…"

Il y eut des rires, et je souris moi aussi légèrement à ces paroles. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais, et le génie fou du Directeur en faisait partie.

"- Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent douze points."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements. Je sentis une trace d'amerturme dans ma bouche. Si le Professeur MacGonagall n'avait pas retiré autant de points à nous quatre, il y aurait eu 200 points de plus dans le Sablier des Gryffondors. Je lui en voulais encore. Aucun point retiré à Draco et nous, 50 points chacun? Où était la justice là-dedans?

Surtout qu'elle avait ainsi attiré sur nous la rancoeur d'une grande partie de notre Maison contre nous. Autant moi j'avais l'habitude. Autant je ne pouvais lui pardonner pour Hadrian, Hermione et Neville. De même que je ne pouvais lui pardonner ses allusions aux parents des deux garçons. Le Professeur Dumbledore continua:

-" En troisième place, Poufsouffle avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. "

J'applaudis tout en regardant du côté de la Table des Poufsouffles et en souriant à Susan qui me rendit un sourire timide et à Hannah. Susan. Douce et Loyale Susan. A qui je devais bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

-"Serdaigle, en deuxiéme place, avec quatre cent vingt-six points."

J'applaudis également tout en souriant à Terry et à Padma. C'était une deuxième place amplement méritée. Puis le Professeur Dumbledore termina:

-"Et enfin Serpentard avec cinq cent douze points."

J'avais un goût franchement amer dans la bouche alors que la Table des Serpentards d'ordinaire si digne explosait en applaudissements, acclamations et trépignements fêtant leur septième victoire consécutive. Je savais que c'était injuste de ma part. Mais alors que je les entendais fêter ainsi leur victoire et qu'Hadrian et moi applaudissions sans grande conviction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Voldemort sussurer à mon oreille:

 _-"N'as tu donc rien appris Adal Malfoy? La Noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard parvient toujours à ses fins et triomphe à chaque fois peu importe le temps que cela prend. Un jour ce sera mon triomphe et toi et tes misérables amis seraient à mes pieds..."_

Dumbledore reprit:

"-Oui, oui, très bien, Serpentard. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des événements récents."

Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissé, si vite et si fort que l'on entendit craquer mes vertèbres. Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la Salle. Je vis du coin de l'oeil que les sourires des Serpentards se faisaient moins triomphants.

"-J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Voyons… Oui, c'est ça… Je commencerai par Mr Théodore Nott …"

Je tournais la tête vers Théodore qui levait un sourcil surpris à la Table des Serpentards qui le regardaient genre "Lui, Théodore Nott, on avait un Théodore Nott dans notre Maison cette année?". Dumbledore continua:

-"Pour sa rapidité de décision et la loyauté dont il a fait preuve envers un camarade d'une autre Maison, j'accorde à la Maison Serpentard, trente points."

Applaudissements à la Table des Serpentards. Je surpris tout le monde en applaudissant également. Parvenant à saisir le regard de Théodore, je posais ma main sur mon coeur et inclinais légèrement le buste et la tête, en signe de reconnaissance et d'estime. Il me rendit mon geste, avec en plus son autre main paume ouverte vers le ciel. Dumbledore poursuivit:

-"Je continuerais avec Mr Neville Londubat."

Toutes les têtes se braquèrent sur Neville, qui les yeux écarquillés ne semblait pas en revenir, répétant des "Moi?" silencieux.

"-Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, et ses talents en botanique exceptionnels, je donne à Gryffondor cinquante points."

La Table des Gryffondors explosa en applaudissements et en cris alors que Neville semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Je souriais à m'en faire rompre la machoire mais je m'en foutais éperdumment. Hermione m'avait raconté comment s'était déroulé la partie d'échecs et avant cela son domptage du Filet du Diable. J'avais d'ailleurs sérieusement engueulé Neville à ce propos. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait du être épique. Un épique Gryffondor. Dangereux, stupide, fou et sans la moindre goutte d'instinct de préservation ou de survie.

Le silence revint et Dumbledore continua:

"-J'en viens maintenant à Miss Hermione Granger… Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquante points."

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans ses bras alors que les applaudissements explosaient davantage encore, et je savais pour la connaitre qu'elle devait pleurer. Albus Dumbledore qui la récompensait et louait sa logique et son sang-froid? J'étais étonnée qu'elle ne se soit pas évanouie.

Dumbledore reprit:

-"Parlons maintenant de Mr Harry Potter."

Le silence dans la Salle fut encore plus impressionnant. Ma main vint serrer celle d'Hadrian sous la Table:

-"Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points."

Nous applaudimes tous avec force et Fred et Georges crièrent en coeur:

-"POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!"

Je le serrais dans mes bras, plaquant son front contre le mien alors que nous nous tenions chacun la nuque. Je murmurais sachant que lui seul m'entendrait:

-"Ils sont tellement fiers de toi Hadrian... Où qu'ils soient. Nous le sommes tous. Je le suis. Même si tu es un idiot Harry Potter..."

Il rit un peu étranglé:

-"Mais ton idiot de meilleur ami à toi Adal Malfoy..."

Le silence fut dur à obtenir après cela. Mais il suffit au Professeur MacGonagall d'un "Silence!" pour le ramener. Je ne savais pas qui m'effrayait le plus en fin de compte. Le Professeur MacGonagall ou Voldemort. La question restait en suspend. Je repoussais avec un frisson les souvenirs de l'affrontement et les révélations qui y avaient été faites. Pas maintenant. Le Professeur Dumbledore énonca:

-"Enfin, à Mlle Adal Malfoy."

J'arrêtais de respirer. Le silence était total. Seule la main d'Hadrian dans la mienne m'ancrait encore à la réalité alors que je plongeais mon regard dans celui ciel d'Albus Dumbledore. Il continua d'une voix plus douce:

-"Pour avoir fait preuve de la loyauté la plus absolue envers les siens alors même que la Mort la menaçait, et avoir montré que ni le Sang ni le Rang ne déterminent le Coeur, j'accorde à la Maison Gryffondor 60 points. "

J'entendis à peine l'explosion de la Table des Gryffondors. Alors qu'autre chose explosait en moi. Je n'entendis pas les Maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle applaudire également. Je ne vis pas Théodore Nott applaudire à la Table de Serpentard. Je ne vis pas le Professeur MacGonagall essuyer une larme. Je restais là le regard dans celui bleu ciel d'Albus Dumbledore.

Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue. Je ne l'essuyais pas. Au lieu de cela j'inclinais légèrement la tête. Puis je fus engloutie dans l'étreinte conjuguée d'Hadrian, Hermione et Neville. Front contre front, nous tenant par les épaules en cercle tous les quatre, nous restâmes là alors que tout autour de nous j'entendais désormais lointainement applaudissements, clameurs et scandé par une multitude de voix:

-" ILEW CALON! ILEW CALON! ILEW CALON!"

Ilew Calon. En gallois, coeur de lion. Cela plus encore, me fit pleurer. Coeur de Lion. Gryffondor. Il y avait une chaleur en moi, une si grande chaleur. Elle avait explosé en moi et s'était répandu dans tout mon corps où elle brulait d'une flamme vive et forte. Lee Jordan cria soudain couvrant le tumulte:

-"ON EST A EGALITE AVEC SERPENTARD!"

Cela suffit à apaiser la clameur alors que nous nous écartions tous les quatre et que j'essuyais mes larmes derrière l'épaule d'Hadrian. Dumbledore nous fit nous rasseoir avant de continuer:

-" Et pour finir, je dirais qu'il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour affronter ses ennemis, mais qu'il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis. J'accorde donc 10 points à Lavande Brown."

Les Tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle explosent de joie. Et pendant un moment, je souris emportée par l'allégresse. Puis. La douce main de ma Meilleure Amie se pose sur mon bras. Je tourne la tête vers elle.

Hermione me regarda et désigna du menton, la Table des Serpentards derrière nous. Je tournais la tête. Et d'un coup, il n'y a plus de bruits. Je n'entends plus les clameurs, les applaudissements... Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que j'entends, c'est la Table silencieuse de Serpentard. Et j'essaye, j'essaye de voir au-delà. Au-delà de ces mots qui résonnent encore en moi:

 _-"N'as tu donc rien appris Adal Malfoy? La Noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard parvient toujours à ses fins et triomphe à chaque fois peu importe le temps que cela prend. Un jour ce sera mon triomphe et toi et tes misérables amis seraient à mes pieds..."_

Je regarde au-delà.

Je vois la Victoire tant espérée. Je vois la Joie qui s'était trouvée à cette Table. Je vois... La Lassitude. La Déception. La Peine. Pire. L'Habitude. Et qu'y a-t-il de pire que de s'habituer?

Je regarde vers la Table des Professeurs. Je regarde l'homme aux yeux de nuit étoilée qui m'a proposé son aide dans cette infirmerie il y a quelques jours.

Je reviens sur Hermione. Sur Neville. Sur Hadrian. Nous nous regardons tous les quatre. Et sans un mot nous nous parlons. Et nous prenons une décision.

Je soupire. Bien sûr que c'était sur moi que ça allait arriver. Neville hausse un sourcil, me demandant si moi j'ai peur. Hadrian me fait ses yeux de chiens battus. Hermione son sourire éblouissant. Je soupire à nouveau. Et rend les armes.

Je déteste de tels regards et murmures. Ceux qui m'accompagnent alors que je me léve, sors du banc , m'avance dans le couloir entre les Tables et vais dans l'espace entre celles des Elèves et celle des Professseurs. Fallait-il que j'y tienne à ces trois imbéciles sans instinct de survie...

Je pointais calmement et tranquillement ma baguette sur Blaise Zabini et fit un petit coup sec du poignet tout en murmurant. Ses cheveux devinrent d'un argent pur, l'argent du Blason des Serpentards. Je regardais avec insistance ensuite vers la Table des Professeurs attendant une réaction. Les plans d'Hermione marchaient dans 80% des cas, celui-là avait interêt à marcher...

Le Professeur Chourave qui semblait renifler et pleurer dans son mouchoir hoqueta cependant avec un grand sourire:

-"10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mademoiselle Malfoy."

Je fis un sourire faussement contrit, qui n'arrivait pas à masquer ma satisfaction et mes rougissements:

-"Oui, Professeur."

Blaise me cria depuis la Table des Serpentards, sans s'être départir de son sourire oh combien agaçant, malicieux, nonchalant, et, ais-je déjà dis agaçant?:

-"Merci pour la coupe, _Adal._ "

Je lui fais un sourire oh combien tranquille et froid, tout en faisant faire un petit coup de poignet à ma baguette:

-"Essayes encore de me manipuler alors que je suis à l'infirmerie Zabini, ou même de m'appeller Adal, et tu prieras tous tes dieux, pour ne pas connaitre la suite."

Il me fit le salut militaire. Levant les yeux au ciel, en soupirant, je retournais m'asseoir en soupirant... Et jetais à ce moment là un regard circulaire à la Table des Gryffondors. Je sifflais tout bas à mes trois meilleurs amis:

-"Je n'ais pas survécu à Voldemort, pour mourir maintenant le soir du Banquet alors votre plan stupide à interêt à marcher."

Quoique... Ils n'avaient pas l'air si en colère que ça? Et attendez une seconde... C'était Perceval nous regardant avec l'air fier et ému d'une maman poule rousse, que je voyais là?

Le Directeur Dumbledore reprit la parole, m'empêchant de m'attarder trop là-dessus:

-"Et bien suite, à un inattendu changement de point, il semblerait qu'un changement de décorations s'impose!"

Il claqua des mains et déclara alors que les Bannières prenaient à moitié les Couleurs de Gryffondor:

-"Pour la première fois depuis plus de 500 ans, Serpentard et Gryffondor remportent conjointement la Coupe!"

Et là, même le Professeur MacGonagall, Voldemort ou les Fondateurs et Merwyn réincarnés n'auraient pu faire taire, la clameur qui monta dans la Salle. J'étais sûre que quelques gargouilles et pierres tombèrent quelque part dans le Chateau. Gryffondors mais aussi Poufsouffles et Serdaigles nous crions, rions, pleurions, applaudissions, chantions etc. Et j'étais certaine que la Maison Serpentard n'était pas en reste non plus.

Je murmurais à un moment, en levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé:

-"Oh Fondateurs, nous voyez-vous?"

Il me sembla comme entendre des rires de quatre personnes différentes. Puis je fus engloutie dans la ferveur de la fête. Nous étions en vie, nous étions heureux. Ignorants que nous venions de remporter une bataille qui ne serait que la première d'une longue série dans une guerre qui devait déchirer le Monde magique et non magique... Et nous déchirer nous.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain fut notre dernier jour de l'année à Poudlard. Nous avions fait nos baggages, et rangé et quitté nos dortoirs. J'étais allé dire au revoir aux Sombrals de la Forêt Interdite, leur apportant pommes et viandes et m'excusant de ne pas être allés les voir durant tout ce temps. Je boitais encore un peu à cause de ma cheville mais j'étais presque totalement guérie.

Mme Pomfresh disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire plus car je devais laisser ma Magie récupérer et mes réserves magiques plus précisémment se régénérer. Je l'avais entendu le dire aux Professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore. J'avais eu énormément de chances. J'aurais du mourir.

Seule la citrine de Susan avait fait basculer la balance en ma faveur, pulsant et se battant pour me garder en vie. De même que l'oeil de tigre que Susan avait offert à Hadrian l'avait protégé en grande partie. N'aurait été l'amitié loyale d'une Poufsouffle Bones qu'Hadrian et moi ne serions certainement plus de ce monde. J'en avais bien conscience.

Tout comme j'avais conscience qu'il y avait eu autre chose qui avait penché dans la balance. Alors que j'affrontais Voldemort avec Hadrian, il m'avait semblé sentir la présence de Regulus et celle de Lily Potter. Leur Force et leur Présence nous avaient enveloppés. Plus particulièrement Hadrian.

La Protection Ancienne née du Sang et de l'Amour de Lily Potter avait protégée Hadrian pour la seconde fois. La première étant en cette nuit de Samhain. Où Lily Potter avait-elle appris une telle magie, alors qu'elle était née-moldue, et qu'il ne restait en Grande-Bretagne, que quelques Familles de Ténèbres ou Neutres à la connaitre réellement, restait un mystère. Un de plus. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de ce que j'avais compris à Hadrian.

Je croisais Pansy Parkinson dans le couloir alors que j'allais pour rejoindre les autres dans le Hall après avoir dit au revoir à Mistaigne et à Mr Rusard. Je lui fis un sourire oh combien doux et froid, et j'eus le plaisir de la voir pâlir. Bien. Je n'avais pas oublié, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, que c'était à elle, que je devais de m'être retrouver dans un lit d'infirmerie, en premier lieu. Je sussurais:

-"Belle tentative Parkinson. Mais la prochaine fois essaye de courir plus vite ou de dissimuler ton visage. Quelle est la phrase déjà? "Un Serpentard ne se fait jamais prendre"? Il te faudra encore un peu d'entrainement pour cela je penses..."

Je lui tapotais l'épaule d'un geste qui cependant n'était pas amical bien au contraire mais menaçant:

-"Passes de bonnes vacances, Pansy. Puissent-elles être sources de réflexion pour toi et sur les personnes que tu désignent comme tes ennemies."

Je m'éloignais dans le couloir. L'entendant, glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Je saluais d'un signe de tête Théodore Nott qui m'attendait, bras croisés adossé contre le mur. Il énonca doucement:

-"Tu te fais des ennemis dangereux, Adal Malfoy."

Je répondis simplement:

-"Toute personne qui fait les choses différement et engendre le changement, ne peut qu'avoir des ennemis dangereux, Théodore Nott. Et il est des fleurs bien moins dangereuses que certaines ombres."

Il sourit, un petit sourire:

-"C'est toujours un plaisir que de croiser le fer avec toi, Adal Malfoy. J'aurais plaisir, un jour à le croiser véritablement."

Je lui souris à mon tour:

-"Et moi de même Théodore Nott. "

Il énonca tout en se détachant du mur:

-"Evites de te faire tuer avant notre prochaine rencontre."

Je rétorquais:

-"Et toi de même. Avec quel Serpentard sinon, aurais-je le plaisir d'échanger piques et passes d'arme?"

Nous nous séparâmes, dans le couloir. Je ne l'entendis pas murmurer alors qu'il me regardait s'éloigner s'étant arrêté:

-"Dur et sombre est ton chemin Adal Malfoy. Les batailles ne font que commencer. Serons-nous ennemis ou alliés, amis ou plus encore? Il adviendra à nous de le décider. Avant que d'autres ne le fassent. "

Je rejoignis notre petit groupe dans le Hall, et ensembles nous franchîmes les portes du Château. La retraversée en barque fut teintée d'une douce mélancolie. Je souris à Hagrid alors que je passais devant lui et il me fit un clin d'oeil. Depuis Tina nos relations s'étaient améliorées. Plus encore depuis mon réveil du coma.

Des personnes de toutes sortes me saluèrent moi et les autres alors que nous progressions sur le quai puis dans le train. Cela aussi avait changé. Il avait une forme de respect dans le regard des autres quand ils me regardaient désormais. Même les Serpentards. Mais pas un respect né de la peur non... Un respect sincère né du mérite. Ou de la réputation et des rumeurs. J'attendrais encore un peu avant de m'y fier totalement.

Je pensais très briévement, au fait que je rentrais au Manoir. Je me demandais quelle serait exactement, la réaction de ma très chère Famille. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé en cette fin d'année. J'avais reçue une lettre de Tante Walburga et d'Oncle Orion s'encquiérant de ma santé et me félicitant pour mes résultats aux examens, sans rien dire d'autre. Mais du reste, pas un mot, pas un signe. Je ne saurais dire si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. J'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé le fait que Tante Walburga et Oncle Orion soient venus me voir quand j'étais dans le coma.

Hermione énonca alors que nous nous installions dans un compartiment:

-"Ca fait drôle de rentrer chez soi."

Hadrian répondit avec un demi-sourire tout en regardant les hautes tours du Château:

-" Je ne rentres pas chez moi. Pas vraiment."

Je lui souris alors que nous échangeions un regard complice et que le train démarrait. Ni Hadrian ni moi, ne rentrions chez nous. Nous quittions notre chez nous. Mais nous le faisions en sachant que nous y retournerions. Un jour prochain.

Je repensais briévement à l'année écoulée tout en fermant les yeux la tête contre la vitre du train. Cette année que j'avais vécue, comme cela... Peut-être devrions nous toujours vivre les choses ainsi.

Juste.

En passant.

* Gladiator. (Pas pu résister, Mea Culpa;) )

Prochain épisode: Sur le Pont Tome 2


	45. Lexique Odeurs

Lexique des Odeurs et de leur Personnes, évoquées dans le Tome 1

Professeur Rogue: Herbes, feu de cheminée et givre

Pomfresh: Athalé, Wisky Pur Feu et rosée

Professeur MacGonagall: Pain d'épices, bergamote et pluie

Professeur Dumbledore: Citron poussière de lune et sang de dragon

Hermione: Soleil d'été, rose éclose et chocolat noisette

Neville: terre fraichement retournée, cerisier et torrent

Draco: Parchemin neuf, eau de cologne et pomme Granny Smith (Adal: Pomme Granny Smith, Velours, et Tempête de Feu)

Harry: Foudre, tarte à la mélasse et lys

Ron: dentifrice à la menthe, herbe fraichement coupée et étincelles

Professeur Quirell: Rosée lunaire, réglisse et romarin

Voldemort: lac souterrain, laurier et venin de Basilic

Regulus Black: Thé Noir, Orage de Feu, et Argent Enchanté

Perceval Weasley: un mélange de vieux livres, de feuilles de réglisse et d'eau de source

Hagrid: Fourrure mouillée, Thé à la Bergamote, et Granit

Lily Evans Potter: Lys, feu des bois et tarte à la cerise

Théodore Nott: Nuit enneigée, chocolat noir, et Sureau

Blaise Zabini: Féves de Cacao, Onyx et Bayou.

Walburga Black: Dentelle fine, Pomme d'amour, et Tempête en pleine mer

Orion Black: Thé noir, Orage hivernal, et Vieux Fauteuil en Cuir

Eran: Steppes hivernales sous la Pleine Lune, Loukhoums, et Veste de Cuir


End file.
